Harry Potter y El Principe de Sangre Impura
by Rhalkha
Summary: Harry inicia la aventura de su sexto curso con sus amigos, grandes sorpresas le depara la vida, aunque primero debe superar la terrible depresión en la que cayo
1. Un Cumpleaños Diferente

Harry Potter y El Príncipe de la Sangre Impura

Capitulo 1: "Un Cumpleaños Distinto"

Harry Potter es tal vez sin dudarlo uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, aunque en este momento se encontraba encerrado en su habitación en la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive. A pesar de que el reloj ya marcaba las 9 de la noche del día de su cumpleaños a Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto, eso era una de las tantas cosas que lo diferenciaban del resto de los muchachos de su edad. Desde hacia 2 meses Harry Potter se encontraba completamente sumergido en una depresión que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Hasta el clima parecía sentir el estado anímico de Harry, pues desde su llegada a Privet Drive no había aparecido el sol un solo día, Harry no sabia si esto era causado por el o era una simple coincidencia. Incluso sus tíos y su primo se estaban empezando a preocupar de su estado anímico aunque sus tíos desconocían el motivo de su depresión empezaban a sentir que tenían que hacer algo para que el "muchacho" mejorara en su aspecto anímico, su tía Petunia abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y no puedo evitar hacer un gesto reprobatorio al ver el desorden que imperaba en ese lugar.

tu tío y yo queremos hablar contigo- dijo de una manera muy amable- te esperamos en la cocina- termino de decir la tía petunia.

Bajare en un segundo- dijo Harry, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar con sus tíos acerca de su estado anímico.

Harry se sentía completamente confundido, en algunas ocasiones se sentía hundido en una depresión de la cual difícilmente creía poder salir, y en otras ocasiones sentía alguna esperanza de salir delante de esta situación, además estaba el hecho de que se sentía completamente culpable de la muerte de Sirius, aunque el decreto que había lanzado Cornelius Funge limpiando su nombre de todos los delitos que lo acusaban había ayudado a sentirse mejor durante un tiempo acabo por regresar al pensamiento de que era cuestión de tiempo antes que Voldemort diera una demostración para que el ministro de magia creyera en la inocencia de Sirius. Gran parte de las personas que Harry conocía, incluyendo los miembros de la orden del Fénix y del ejército de Dumblerdore le enviaron cartas expresándole su apoyo al hecho de que Sirius Hubiera muerto, aunque tal vez la carta que mas le llego fue la de Hagrid donde le contaba como el también había perdido a su padre a una temprana edad e incluso le envió un libro titulado _"Cuando ellos ya no están"_ que según el le había ayudado a superar la muerte de su padre, el problema con Harry no era que la muerte de Sirius lo sumiera en la depresión, si lo hacia sentir muy mal mas sin embargo se sentía peor cuando razonaba que era 2 veces huérfano y que tal vez era el la fuente de toda desgracia para las personas que lo rodeaban.

Tomo los últimos atisbos de fuerza que le quedaban y se levanto, en el camino recogió algunos platos que se encontraban en el piso, algunos todavía con comida y bajo para encontrarse con sus tíos en la cocina de la casa.

siéntate por favor Harry, tu tía y yo queremos hablar contigo- dijo el tío Vernon en un tono amable- tu tía y yo hemos estado pensando que no puedes seguir más tiempo encerrado en esa habitación sin comer y sin siquiera cuidar de tu aspecto, hemos pensando que tal vez sea tiempo de que haya algunos cambios en la casa por tu bien y el de toda la familia.

¿Ah que se refieren exactamente?- pregunto Harry muy desganado-

Bueno Harry, creo que podemos empezar por conocer que es lo que te afecta tan gravemente- dijo la Tía Petunia con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su verdadera preocupación.

Harry se sintió abrumado por lo que estaba pasando, nunca, jamás hubiera siquiera supuesto que sus tíos algún día se preocuparan por el, que sintieran por el algo distinto que odio y repulsión cada vez que lo veían.

Agradezco su preocupación – dijo Harry con las lágrimas en la garganta – de verdad que la agradezco.

No tienes nada que agradecer Harry, nosotros somos tu familia – dijo la tía Petunia- debes de confiar en nosotros

Lo que pasa es que, es que – y por mas intentos que Harry hizo de aclararse la garganta las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y aun que se esforzó intensamente en lograrlo no pudo controlarlo, se recargo en la mesa y cuando se dio cuenta sus tíos estaban a un lado de el hablando con dulzura, con verdadero amor de familia.

Perdón Harry, pero les tuve que decir a mis papas que tenias pesadillas acerca de un hombre llamado Sirius Black- dijo su primo Dudley tímidamente.

Así es, mí padrino Sirius Murió, yo lo vi cuando cayo al vació hace apenas 2 meses – dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara

Lo sentimos mucho de verdad Harry – dijo la Tía Petunia llevando sus manos a los hombros de Harry

¿Por qué lo hacen?, porque me tratan tan bien ahora si me despreciaron durante tantos años – pregunto Harry-

Porque no sabíamos nada, no entendimos muchas cosas cuando debimos entenderlas – dijo el tío Vernon- ahora comprendemos todo lo que has pasado chico, lo que has hecho, no solo lo que has hecho por las personas de tu mundo, si no también por las personas del nuestro

Pero, ¿Que sucedió?, quien los puso al tanto de lo que pasa conmigo – pregunto Harry

Eso no es lo importante muchacho – dijo el tío Vernon – lo importante es que tu tía y yo hemos decidido que no podemos permitir que sigas así, por lo que te pedimos que contactes a ese Dumbledore y le preguntes si puedes ir con los tuyos

Estaba escuchando bien Harry, era posible que sus tíos tuviesen un cambió de actitud tan radical hacia la magia y hacia los magos, podía ser posible, pero no podía ser grosero, si habían sido amables con el, el debía de corresponder el gesto.

Gracias – dijo Harry – iré a escribirle una carta para enviarla vía lechuza.

No creo que eso sea necesario Harry – dijo Dumbledore que acababa de aparecerse en la cocina de la casa de sus tíos junto con 2 magos, uno de ellos Cornelius Fudge y otro que desconocía- bueno déjame presentarte a Marius Markhammer el es el abogado autorizado por el ministerio que redacto los testamentos de tus padres y de Sirius, esta aquí porque tiene que hablar contigo acerca de asuntos un poco desagradables

Así es Harry, son asuntos poco agradables – dijo Cornelius Fudge – bueno se trata de lo relacionado con la Herencia de tus padres y de Sirius – termino el ministro con un dejo de incomodidad en la voz –

Verán – dijo Dumbledore- es tiempo de que Harry conozca la casa de sus padres

Y eso donde queda – preguntó el tío Vernon

Por su podría seguridad no deben de conocer la ubicación exacta de la casa – dijo Cornelius Fudge- las personas que buscan a Harry podrían ir tras de ustedes

Eso es verdad, de hecho solamente Harry y yo sabremos el lugar exacto donde se esconde mientras llega el momento de ir a la escuela – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a los Dursley

Esta bien muchacho, cuídate las espaldas y dale su merecido a ese tal Lord Voldy – dijo el tío Vernon

Si Harry, cuídate, y sabes que aquí tienes a tu familia cuando la necesites – se despidió la tía Petunia

Harry subió a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias, acompañado del Profesor Dumbledore, algunos minutos después cuando bajaron con el baúl con su ropa y libros y la Jaula de Hedwing vacía sus tíos lo esperaban para decir adiós

No se preocupen, les puedo garantizar que Harry regresara el próximo año – dijo Fudge- nos vamos a encargar de que así sea

De cualquier manera cuídate quieres muchacho – dijo el tío Vernon

Harry, ¿Estas seguro de que no te falta nada? – pregunto Dumbledore

Si Profesor, estoy seguro – dijo Harry

Bien entonces es hora de que nos vayamos, arreglaremos este asunto en casa de la señora Figg y después te llevaremos a los Cuarteles para que te entrenen – dijo Dumbledore

El grupo salió de casa de Harry y se dirigió a casa de la señora Figg, quien ya los esperaba en su casa para tratar el asunto de Harry.

El abogado hablo directamente del asunto que les competía, leyó el testamento de sus padres en donde se especificaba que si algo les pasaba a ellos Sirius Black fuese nombrado tutor y albacea de todos los bienes de Harry y a continuación leyó una relación de los bienes de los padres de Harry que incluía una casa en la campiña Inglesa, una casa en Londres, las Bóvedas de Gringotts de sus padres y una serie de objetos personales sobretodo joyas que pertenecieron a su abuela paterna.

Tengo una pregunta, a que bóveda de Gringotts se refiere, porque los últimos 5 años he estado utilizando el dinero de la bóveda que usted me indico profesor

La bóveda en cuestión es la suya señor Potter, sus padres la compraron para ahorrar para su futuro, pero sus padres contaban cada uno con su bóveda – dijo el abogado

Wuau – dijo Harry- nunca lo hubiese creído

Aun hay mas señor Potter – dijo el abogado – debido a la infortunada muerte del señor Black y al hecho de que usted es su heredero todos sus bienes también pasaron a ser de su propiedad

¿Qué bienes? – pregunto Harry

Bueno se trata de una casa en Londres, una mas en Paris y las bóvedas 213, 457 y 892 de Gringotts ahora le pertenecen – dijo el abogado-

Harry no sabía como reaccionar miro al profesor Dumbledore y vio que este le sonreía, Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa del mundo con tal de tener a su lado a Sirius o a sus padres, pero muy dentro de el sabia que eso no era posible.

Bien Harry, aquí están los papeles que te acreditan como dueño de todo eso, y debido a que desconocemos el paradero de las llaves de las bóvedas de la familia Black te hacemos entrega de este ofició en el que se explica claramente que tu eres el dueño de ese oro, si nos disculpas es tiempo de marcharnos para arreglar asuntos todavía menos agradables – dijo el señor Fudge

Gracias - musito Harry

De nada Harry, ¿Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de todo lo que paso no? – dijo Fudge con la sonrisa Indulgente que le había dado cuando estaba en tercero – el juicio de los mortifagos que fueron atrapados en el departamento de misterios no puede ser prolongado mas tiempo, necesitamos empezar a poner ejemplo para los partidarios de Voldemort – termino de decir el ministro

Señor Potter, si no tiene ninguna duda me retiro, de cualquier manera le dejo mi tarjeta de presentación en caso de que se presente cualquier inconveniente, su lechuza sabrá encontrarme, con permiso – dijo el abogado dirigiéndose a la chimenea

Instantes después el ministro y el abogado se retiraron mediante polvos Flu y el quedo solo con el profesor Dumbledore y la señora Figg,

Bien Harry, creo que es tiempo de que nos marchemos o Molly me va a matar por no llevarte temprano a Grimmauld Place – dijo el director

Harry reunió todos los papeles que le entrego el abogado y los guardo en su baúl.

Bien muchas gracias Arabella - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - te pido que por favor sigas vigilando la casa de Harry, su familia no esta segura.

Por su puesto Profesor Dumbledore, no tiene ni que pedírmelo – contesto la señora Figg – y tu muchacho cuídate ¿quieres?

Gracias señora Figg, y no se preocupe lo haré – contesto Harry

Bien Harry agarra fuertemente tu baúl, y toca con tu mano este traslador, así llegaremos a Grimmauld Place – le indico el profesor Dumbledore

Harry toco el traslador y sintió el ya conocido tiron hacia adentro cuando aterrizo descubrió que se encontraba en el hall de entrada de la casa de los Black, aunque ya no había nada de lo que había visto la ultima vez, al parecer habían podido quitar el retrato de la madre de Sirius, y las cabezas de los elfos en el cubo de la escalera, y las alfombras, cortinas y tapices lucían mucho mas limpios que la ultima vez, incluso algunos parecían recién colocados, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que habían sometido la casa a una limpieza aun mayor que la del año pasado

Bien Harry, dejaremos tus cosas aquí – dijo Dumbledore señalando una habitación que Harry reconoció como el antiguo comedor- es el nuevo centro de reuniones de la orden – expreso Dumbledore – y ahora vamos para la cocina, debes de estar hambriento.

Harry accedió solo porque sabía que las intenciones del Profesor Dumbledore eran buenas y no tenia ganas de discutir acerca de sus hábitos alimenticios. Cuando llego se sorprendió de ver ahí a la mayoría de los miembros de la orden del Fénix, y a sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

Harry, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Hermione corriendo a abrazarlo

Bien Hermione, y ¿ustedes como están? – pregunto Harry abrazando también a Ron - ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días que estuve desconectado del mundo mágico?

Bueno – comenzó Ron no muy seguro de querer tocar el tema – de seguro sabes que el ministerio exhumo de todos los cargos a Sirius, y que lo consideraron muerto en acción por lo que le otorgaran la orden de Merlín Primera clase

No tiene caso, ya no tiene caso – comento Harry con un dejo de melancolía – ahora de que sirve la orden de Merlín si el no la va a poder recibir

Bueno Harry, la orden la recibiremos nosotros 2 en su lugar, creo que somos como lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia Sirius – dijo el Profesor Lupin con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

Harry corrió y abrazo al profesor Lupin, se sintió mejor cuando descubrió que había alguien mas que tenía en su corazón el mismo dolor que el tenia, que sufría por el mismo motivo

Harry, Cariño, ven a comer algo, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha dicho que no has comido propiamente desde hace días – dijo la señora Weasley -

Gracias – dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara, sabia que sus amigos no dejarían que se consumiera en la depresión y eso le dio mas ánimos para seguir adelante – solamente subo mi baúl y bajo a comer algo

Te ayudamos Harry – dijo Hermione tomando la Jaula de Hedwing y señalándole a Ron la agarradera del baúl

Molly, Arthur me ha hablado de un estupendo pastel de carne de Dragón que has preparado – dijo el profesor Dumbledore dirigiéndose a las cocinas

OH Profesor Dumbledore por favor, me sonroja – dijo la señora Weasley bajando junto al Profesor Dumbledore

Bien, subamos esto que me muero de hambre – dijo Ron frotándose el estomago

Los tres subieron el baúl de Harry a la habitación que solía ser de Sirius. Era una habitación muy amplia con una cama con pabellón y colgaduras de seda, las sabanas eran todas blancas y también de seda, los muebles todos eran de madera con incrustaciones de metales preciosos, el piso era de mármol negro con pieles por tapetes y las paredes tenían tapices con el escudo de armas de la casa Black, después de dar un vistazo a lo que seria su nueva habitación Harry descubrió que alguien estaba ausente

¿Dónde esta Buckbeack? – pregunto Harry Intrigado –

Lo tiene Hagrid en el Bosque prohibido, también se deprimió mucho después de – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada – de la muerte de Sirius

Así es Harry, Hagrid se lo llevo con el permiso del profesor Dumbledore – dijo Ron – y como el padre de Malfoy esta en la cárcel ya no hay que temer represalias de su parte

Nunca conocí esta parte de la casa – dijo Harry- ¿Dónde están las cosas de Sirius? - pregunto Harry –

Dumbledore nos ordeno que los guardáramos en cajas y los pusiéramos en el armario del piso inferior – dijo Hermione – ahí están todas sus cosas

Ven Harry, es mejor que bajemos – dijo Ron empujándolo hacia la puerta

El trío bajo hasta las cocinas donde ahora se encontraba el comedor, y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa

Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- gritaron todos los presentes al unísono

Ahí estaban Tonks, Lupin, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley, el profesor Dumbledore, Ojo-loco, Hagrid, la Profesora Mcgonagall, y Mundungus

Harry se sintió alagado con tantas muestras de cariño y dio una vuelta a la cocina saludando a todas las personas.

Pasaron un rato agradable en el cual lo que menos importaba era Voldemort o las fechorías de sus secuaces, casi al final de la fiesta la señora Weasley dijo.

Harry, abre tus obsequios por favor

Harry se dirigió a la mesa de donde habían puesto todos los obsequios y empezó a desempaquetarlos, escogió uno largo y grande en forma de caja de instrumento musical

Ese es el de Víctor, Harry, te lo envía desde Bulgaria – dijo Hermione emocionada

Harry se sintió intrigado de que Krum le enviara un regalo, desenvolvió el paquete y por un momento pensó que le había regalado un instrumento musical búlgaro pues la forma de la caja así lo delataba, pero cuando abrió la caja se quedo boquiabierto al igual que todos los presentes en la sala

Pero Hermione esto es una Saeta de Fuego 2 de edición limitada, ¿Como la consiguió Krum? – pregunto Harry asombrado

Los fabricantes lo patrocinan, el tiene la numero 1 la tuya es la numero 2 cuando les dijo para quien era la escoba los fabricantes no pusieron mucha resistencia - dijo Hermione

Guau, tendré que comprarle algo – dijo Harry

Creo que se conformara con que le des las gracias y tu amistad – respondió Hermione

Harry dejo su nueva escoba en la mesa y se dispuso a desenvolver el siguiente paquete

Ese es el mío Harry – dijo Hermione – espero que te guste

Harry desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con una serie de libros acerca de encantamientos y hechizos bastante avanzados

Muchas Gracias Hermione, esto me será muy útil si logro pasar los TIMO's – dijo Harry abrazándola

Dios santo, lo he olvidado por completo – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- aquí están los resultados de sus exámenes, como me iba a pasar por aquí creo que era mejor que se los entregara personalmente – dijo al tiempo que repartía los sobres de pergamino a Hermione, Harry y Ron

Harry, Ron logre sacar sobresaliente en todos mis TIMO's la verdad es que yo pensé que iba a lograr a lo mucho excede expectativas pero estoy tan feliz, y ustedes que lograron

Yo tengo Excede expectativas en transformaciones, encantamientos, herbologia y astronomía, sobresaliente en cuidado de criaturas mágicas y defensa contra las artes obscuras y aceptable en pociones y adivinación creo que me fue bastante bien

Rony logro 8 TIMO's creo que eso es el estándar de Percy – dijo George – y tu Harry ¿Qué Lograste?

Tengo sobresaliente en defensa contra las artes obscuras, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, herbologia, transformaciones y encantamientos, y ¿que?, no lo puedo creer – dijo Harry sorprendido volteando a ver al profesor Dumbledore – excede expectativas en pociones y astronomía ah y un aceptable en adivinación

Wuau, eso es mucho Harry, lo único que reprobaste entonces fue Historia de la Magia – dijo Tonks revisando las notas de Harry – la verdad es que no te culpo, ¿sigue dando la clase el Profesor Binns verdad? Recuerdo que cuando era estudiante todos dormíamos en su clase

Si – dijo Harry riendo por la cara de enojo de Hermione

Bueno sigamos con los obsequios dijo la señora Weasley

Harry tomo otro obsequio que resulto ser de Hagrid, desenvolvió el paquete y encontró una esfera de cristal que contenía un modelo a escala del universo.

Esto es una esfera de Zoin, Solamente dile que parte del universo deseas ver y la esfera te lo va a mostrar de inmediato – dijo Hagrid - espero que te guste mucho, muestra todas las constelaciones, cometas, estrellas y planetas del universo.

Guau Gracias Hagrid

Harry fue desenvolviendo los restantes paquetes que contenían regalos grandiosos, Tonks, le regalo un juego de espejos en 2 vías para que Hermione y Ron se pudieran comunicar, ojo loco le regalo un set de pociones avanzado, los Weasley le regalaron un caja con un poco de todos los sortilegios Weasley, Kingsley Shakelbolt le obsequio un libro de hechizos de auror y casi al final el profesor Dumbledore le obsequio a Harry algo impresionante

Harry, esto perteneció a tu padre, es hora de que te lo regrese a ti – dijo el profesor Dumbledore buscando entre su túnica y sacando un huevo del tamaño de su puño y de color dorado

¡¡Harry!!, es un huevo de fénix – dijo Hermione emocionada –

Wuau Gracias profesor, de verdad que es un gran regalo dijo Harry recibiendo en las manos el huevo

En el momento en que Harry tomo el huevo entre sus manos este se empezó a resquebrajar y de adentro salio un pequeño pájaro de color dorado

Se llama _Adhoyn – _dijo Dumbledore

Protector en elfo – dijo Hermione

Así es señorita Granger – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – creo que Hagrid te puedo ayudar en lo referente a sus hábitos, bien Harry, es hora de que nosotros nos marchemos, el día de mañana el profesor Lupin te llevara a la casa de tus padres y estará contigo aquí hasta el inicio de las clases en Hogwarts, Alastor también se quedara aquí para enseñarte un poco de lo que es un Auror, ahora mas que nunca lo necesitas saber – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – si tus amigos quieren también se pueden quedar a recibir las lecciones de Alastor Moddy

Bien Potter, lo veré en la escuela próximamente, y aquí esta mi regalo – dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall entregándole a Harry una carta

Harry la abrió y casi se va para atrás

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Es un placer informarle que usted ha sido designado como el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindorf, por lo que le rogamos se prepare para entrenar al equipo de su casa para la próxima temporada, junto a este pergamino viene el reglamento del Quidditch de la escuela, en caso de que usted tenga alguna duda puede contactarme a mi o a su jefa de casa_

_Atentamente_

_Margaret Hooch_

_Coordinadora de liga de Quidditch de Hogwarts_

Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Wuau – eso es grandioso –

Bueno Harry, nosotros nos retiramos a la madriguera – dijo la señora Weasley

Señores Weasley, ¿se podrían quedar Ron y Ginny, para que mañana vengan conmigo a casa de mis padres?

Bueno, no creo que exista algún inconveniente - dijo el señor Weasley – siempre y cuando estén vigilados por algún miembro de la orden

Harry acompaño a Hermione, Ginny y Ron a sus habitaciones y justo cuando se dirigía a la habitación del Profesor Lupin este lo encontró a el

Harry, este es tu regalo, lo hicimos entre Sirius y yo antes de que, bueno de que pasara ya sabes que

Harry tomo el paquete y lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente, adentro había un álbum de fotografías de sus padres en edad escolar, estaban los 4 merodeadores saludando como si no pasara nada, con completo desconocimiento de lo que el futuro les deparaba. Harry abrazo al profesor Lupin y le agradeció enormemente el regalo, luego el profesor Lupin le dijo

Bien Harry, ya tienes 16 así que ya puedes ir a presentar tu examen para tener tu permiso para aparecerte, creo que después de las lecciones de ojo loco te podría enseñar para que pases tu examen - dijo el Profesor Lupin

Muchas gracias Profesor Lupin – dijo Harry

No me digas Profesor, ya no doy clases – dijo Remus – mejor dime Remus me sienta mejor

Entonces muchas gracias Remus – dijo Harry, subiendo a su Habitación a descansar, había sido un día muy agitado y estaba completamente exhausto


	2. La Mansión de la Familia Potter

Capitulo 2 "La Mansión de la familia Potter"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron se levantaron temprano al otro día, tenían muchas ganas de conocer la que había sido la casa de Harry y de sus padres, a regañadientes Remus logro que aceptaran comer algo y solo hasta entonces se pusieron de acuerdo en como ir

Por Favor Profesor Lupin, vayamos ahora, así tendremos todo el día para vagar y conocer la casa – dijo Ron en un tono suplicante

Nada de eso Ron, Primero desayunan y después vamos, si tu madre se entera de que no los alimente es capaz de matarme

Cuando todos estuvieron bien desayunados Remus les comunico la manera en la que se transportarían a la casa de Harry.

Iremos por medio de polvos Flu – les explico acercándose a la chimenea de la cocina - es la manera mas segura de llegar hasta donde tenemos que llegar

Pero no es mejor ir con un traslador, digo si vamos con polvos Flu todo el ministerio sabrá exactamente en donde es la sede de la orden – pregunto Hermione

No es así Hermione, la casa cuenta con un sofisticado sistema de protección que impide que los magos del ministerio puedan detectar que salimos de aquí, o que regresamos aquí – respondió Lupin – fue un gran descubrimiento de Dumbledore, en fin tomen un poco de polvos Flu y digan claramente "Mansión Potter", creo que será mejor que vaya yo primero, así me asegurare de que todo esta en orden para que pacen ustedes – finalizo Lupin saltando a las llamas- bien cada uno de ustedes va a entrar después de mi con un minuto de diferencia – y luego dijo – "Mansión Potter" – y se desapareci

Los 4 estaban expectantes y cuando paso el minuto que indico Lupin Ginny salto al fuego y repitió las palabras, luego siguió Ron y después Hermione y Harry llego al final, si había algo que le disgustaba en el mundo mágico eran los polvos Flu, conociendo de antemano lo que iba a pasar se guardo sus lentes en la bolsa de la chaqueta y camino resuelto a las llamas cuando llego pronuncio fuerte y claro

"Mansión Potter"

Y se sumergió en las llamas para aparecer en una bellísima chimenea de piedra tallada donde fácilmente pudo haberse transportado Hagrid, la chimenea en cuestión daba a una enorme sala de estar con techos de unos 12 metros de altura y forma de cúpula rectangular, la sala tenia unos 20 por 25 metros de largo y ancho y del techo colgaban 2 enormes candiles de cristal, a los lados de la chimenea había un enorme ventanal que bañaba la enorme habitación con una luz casi cegadora, detrás del ventanal había un jardín enorme y justo sobre la chimenea descansaba el escudo de la familia Potter, el piso eran losas de mármol blanco pulido y las alfombras eran de seda roja y dorada, con motivos de plantas y animales, los tapices de las paredes restantes tenían los mismos diseños y motivos que las alfombras, los muebles eran de maderas finas y tenían las patas con forma de León y los descansabrazos con forma de fénix. En la pared que quedaba justo en frente de la chimenea estaba la puerta de entrada igualmente grandiosa, toda era de plata con paneles de oro tallados representando cada uno un capitulo de la historia de la familia,

Wuau, es Hermosa Harry, y me recuerda mucho a las puertas del paraíso de Ghiberti – dijo Hermione asombrada

De hecho son de Ghiberti Hermione, todo viene aquí en este libro – dijo Lupin mostrándole a Harry un Volumen bastante grueso con tapas rojas y letras doradas – este libro lo ha ido escribiendo tu Familia por Siglos, aquí viene la historia de la casa, quien la construyo, porque y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, incluso al final viene un mapa completo de la casa y sus terrenos.

Harry tomo el volumen en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que este estaba escrito completamente a mano con varios tipos de escritura.

Vengan, les mostrare la casa, han pasado tantos años que espero no perderme en los corredores – dijo el profesor Lupin dirigiéndose hacía el costado derecho de la casa – si mi memoria no me falla estas deben de ser las cocinas, las dependencias de los sirvientes y los comedores de gala y de diario – termino de decir Lupin entrando en una puerta doble que daba a un amplio corredor del que colgaban candiles de cristal y candelabros de plata adosados a la pared tapizada de seda en rojo y dorado – este es el comedor de Gala – dijo señalando una puerta doble al fondo del corredor con unos vasos de porcelana china con motivos de fénix dorados en fondo blanco azulado, los vasos estaban colocados sobre unos pedestales de mármol blanco con forma de columnas de estilo dórico, las puertas tenían los motivos y las manijas de oro puro e incrustaciones de diamantes - es una de las habitaciones mas espectaculares de toda la casa – dijo Lupin abriendo la puerta

Harry y el resto entraron al comedor de Gala que ciertamente era una habitación espectacular, era una sala con el techo de doble altura, y con un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared frente a la entrada, en las paredes laterales había unas vitrinas de madera tallada que contenían la vajilla de porcelana china blanca, la cubertería de oro puro, el servició de copas de cristal y la mantelería todo esto con el escudo de la familia en dorado y plateado, la mesa y las sillas eran de madera tallada con los mismos motivos que la estancia principal, patas de león y descansabrazos de fénix, las juntas de la madera estaban recubiertas de oro y piedras preciosas, la tapicería de las sillas era de seda blanca como en la estancia y del techo colgaban 3 arañas de cristal iguales a las de la entrada solo que de menor tamaño.

Me sorprende lo bien conservado que esta todo, digo esta casa tiene vacía que 15 años, y aun así ni siquiera tienen polvo los muebles – dijo Ron Mostrando sus dedos limpios –

De repente se oyó un sonido y se abrió una puerta lateral disimulada en el tapiz y salieron 2 elfos y una elfina domestica,

¿Disculpe, quienes son ustedes? – pregunto el que parecía ser el elfo mas viejo-

¿Abet?, ¿Ilip? – pregunto Lupin Dudoso- son ustedes

¿Amo Remus? - Preguntaron los elfos mas viejos a coro –

Por Díos, creí que ustedes ya no estarían aquí, después de tantos años – contesto Lupin sonriente

Y ¿Quiénes son los jóvenes amos? – pregunto el elfo llamado Abet

El es tu verdadero amo Abet, el es Harry Potter – dijo Lupin señalando a Harry- y ellos son sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ron y su hermana Ginny....

Weasley – contesto la elfina llamada Ilip- los reconocí por el cabello rojo

Y el quien es – pregunto Harry señalando al tercer elfo que estaba escondido detrás de los otros 2 elfos

El es nuestro hijo Dily – contesto Abet – solo que es muy pequeño señor, es muy tímido, ¿de verdad? ¿de verdad es usted el amo Harry? – finalizo el elfo

Bueno, el titulo de amo no me convence por favor llámenme Harry – dijo este

La elfina y el elfo comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente

Después de tantos años, no creí que fuera a poder ver al hijo de los amos de nuevo – dijo Abet sollozando – era solo un bebe cuando huyeron de aquí, quien iba a pensar

Calma Abet, por favor no lloren

Y al parecer esto hizo que su llanto aumentara y además trajo el llanto del tercer elfo

Tratar como a sus iguales a los elfos, que nobleza, que corazón tan grande – dijo Ilip

Justo como sus padres – dijo Abet – pero que debe de pensar el amo con nosotros llorando, Ilip, Dily por favor sirvan rápido la mesa para el amo y sus amigos, amo, ¿Qué desea almorzar? – pregunto Abet servilmente –

Bueno, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento pero acabamos de desayunar, ¿Porque no mejor nos muestran toda la casa? – pregunto Harry tratando de ser lo mas cortes que pudiera

Si Claro señor, pero de todas maneras le prepararemos la mesa a usted y a sus amigos, me imagino que se quedaran a comer

Si Abet gracias, pero creo que nos sentara mejor el comedor del diario, es mas cómodo – dijo el profesor Lupin

Permítanme un momento iré con mi esposa Ilip para que prepare la comida en el comedor de diario – finalizo Abet retirándose con una reverencia hacía las cocinas

Abet le mostró a Harry el resto de la casa, a cada habitación que entraban se sorprendían mas que la anterior, todas estaban hermosamente decoradas con tapices y alfombras de seda y los muebles todos tenían los mismos motivos, sin duda la impresión mas grande se la llevaron al entrar en la biblioteca que era por lo menos del doble del tamaño que la de Hogwarts, la habitación de tres pisos al igual que las demás tenia una ventana que abarcaba una pared completa y las tres paredes restantes estaban completamente cubiertas de estantes repletos de libros, existían 2 puentes en cada uno de los pisos superiores que comunicaban los distintos lados de cada nivel, y en los espacios entre cada puente y el piso 1 y 2 colgaban enormes candiles de cristal como en el resto de las habitaciones, en la planta baja había unos sillones de madera tapizados con seda blanca que parecían especialmente confortables para leer y en el centro exacto de la habitación de existía una mesa para trabajar.

Creo que ya se a donde acudir cuando necesite de libros para las tareas – dijo Harry anonadado

Harry, esta biblioteca debe de ser al menos del doble del tamaño que la de la escuela, y algunos volúmenes parecen muchísimo muy antiguos – dijo Hermione encantada

Y eso que esto es solo el cuerpo principal de la biblioteca – dijo Remus- en cada una de esas puertas hay una ampliación con mas libros – dijo señalando unas puertas que se encontraban en la pared de cada lado

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacía la habitación de los padres de Harry, esta se encontraba en un extremo de la casa y era igual de impresionante, la cama era de madera con la parte de abajo en forma de cuatro leones unidos a cuyos cuerpos se unían cuatro colas de fénix que le daban forma a los postes y cuyas alas se unían al igual que los cuerpos de los leones para darle forma al pabellón, las colgaduras eran de seda blanca transparente y las sabanas eran del mismo material pero sólido, la cama se encontraba ligeramente elevada con respecto al resto de la habitación, esta contaba con su propia chimenea y unos sillones muy cerca del fuego, además por toda la habitación había mesas llenas de fotos mágicas de los padres de Harry con el o con sus amigos, en varios armarios Harry encontró objetos personales de sus padres como ropa o perfumes, incluso encontró un reloj que perteneció a su padre.

A pesar de que la experiencia era algo dolorosa para Harry, se sintió muy feliz de conocer algo más de sus padres, de darse cuenta de que no solo eran parte de su vida, de alguna manera los sintió mas "reales" cuando vio sus cosas, en sus armarios, cuando recorría su casa, probablemente era un sentimiento tonto pero a el le ayudaba mucho a sentirse identificado con lo que el era.

Abet los llevo a la habitación del tesoro, que resulto ser una especie de mazmorra completamente cerrada, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta en donde se encontraban algunos de los tesoros más grandes de la familia, en esta habitación había cosas impresionantes como la túnica de Merlín, los planos originales de Hogwarts, la varita de Gryffindorf, la espada del rey Arturo, la corona de Carlo Magno, el Casco y la espada de Alejandro Magno, el cetro de Cleopatra, el yelmo de Aquiles, la espada de Héctor y el arco de París, y en un lugar de honor se hallaba un cofre de madera como de un metro y medio de ancho por un metro de largo lleno de oro que se encontraba dentro de otro cofre de oro con incrustaciones de pedrería ambos cofres se encontraban resguardados detrás de un cristal

¿Que es ese cofre? – Pregunto Harry –

No puede ser, yo pensé que se había perdido en el tiempo, quiero decir ¿fue hace mucho no? – respondió Hermione

Vaya, creo que eres mucho mas inteligente de lo que supuse Hermione – contesto Remus con una sonrisa – pero si, si es lo que estas pensando

¿Qué es lo que estas pensando Hermione? – pregunto Ron-

Ron, Harry, Ginny, esto es el tesoro de los nibelungos, se supone que este cofre jamás se va a vaciar de oro, mientras mas oro saques de el, mas oro aparecerá dentro, lo que no entiendo es como es que esta aquí, la historia oficial dice que el cofre desapareció luego de que finalizo la construcción del castillo de Hogwarts – termino de decir Hermione-

Y ¿Que tiene que ver este cofre con Hogwarts? – pregunto Ginny Interesada-

¿Qué acaso nadie lee historia de Hogwarts? – pregunto Hermione irritada conociendo de antemano la respuesta – Hogwarts fue construida en terrenos de Helga Hufflepuf según un diseño de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindorf con el dinero de Rowena Ravenclaw, ella puso el dinero porque poseía este cofre, de otro manera hubiera resultado imposible que hubieran concluido la construcción de la escuela, requirió una fortuna levantar el castillo

Así es señorita, este cofre ha sido el secreto de la fortuna de la familia Potter durante siglos, de hecho esta casa también fue levantada con el oro de los nibelungos – dijo Abet- desean continuar su recorrido por los terrenos de la casa o prefieren subir a comer y luego proseguir el recorrido – pregunto Abet en su tono servil

Creo que primero comeremos Abet, me muero de hambre y hemos estado caminando por horas – dijo Ron

Abet los condujo hacia el comedor de diario, que se encontraba junto al comedor de gala en el corredor del ala derecha de la casa, Ilip y Dily habían preparado una exquisita comida a base de pastel de carne, crema de champiñones y ensaladas varias, de postre les prepararon pie de manzana, y pastel de chocolate después de la comida tan deliciosa decidieron que pasarían el resto de las vacaciones ahí, en casa de Harry, por lo que regresaron a Grimmauld Place para recoger todas sus cosas.

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld place ahí se encontraba Dumbledore quien se mostró satisfecho con la idea de pasar sus vacaciones ahí.

Me parece muy buena idea Harry, así te podrás ir Familiarizando con tu casa, el año entrante ya serás mayor de edad y aunque ya sabes que debes de pasar una temporada en casa de tus tíos después puedes ir a donde tu quieras, mira que tienes un amplio repertorio – dijo el Profesor Dumbledore

Gracias Profesor, me gustaría mucho conocer bien ese lugar, es tan maravilloso – dijo Harry

Yo aun recuerdo la casa de tus padres, grandes misterios encierra esa casa, y solamente tu los vas a poder develar Harry – dijo Dumbledore – Remus creo que sobra decirte que es necesario que debes de cuidar de estos muchachos, y por favor dense unas vueltas por los cuarteles de vez en cuando para verificar que todo marche bien – termino de decir Dumbledore a modo de despedida- le diré a Ojo Loco que vas a estar en tu casa de Godric Valley para que los alcance allá y comience de inmediato con el entrenamiento – y se marcho por la puerta principal

Harry, y los demás reunieron todas sus cosas y se prepararon para regresar a la casa de Harry, Harry tuvo que pedirle a Remus que encantara su baúl para agrandarlo pues todas sus cosas ya no cabían en el, de hecho pensó que lo mas propicio sería que dejara algunas de las cosas que no necesitaba tanto en su casa pues de otra manera necesitaría de otro baúl.

Lo que pasa es que tu cargas con todo Harry, yo llevo años dejando los libros antiguos en casa, así tu baúl va a pesar poco menos de la mitad – dijo Ron ayudando a Harry a bajar por las escaleras su baúl

Y esto no es todo Ron, todavía tengo los obsequios de mi cumpleaños allá arriba, aun con la ampliación del baúl ya no me cupieron, y todos los libros de este año, y las nuevas túnicas, creo que te haré caso Ron, dejare todo lo que ya no necesito en Casa, si algo me falta Ilip y Abet me lo enviaran a la escuela.

Después de que todos reunieran sus cosas pudieron regresar a la casa de Harry, allí los esperaba Abet, Ilip y Dily para ayudarlos a cargar con todo el equipaje y acomodarlos en sus habitaciones. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados ya era de noche, así que solamente cenaron algo y acordaron dormir para empezar a explorar los terrenos de la casa. Harry se retiro a su habitación y vio el libro que le había entregado Remus hacía unas horas por lo que en lugar de dormir se la pasó hojeando el libro. Tal como se lo había dicho Remus al final del libro encontró un mapa de la casa que, al igual que el mapa del merodeador mostraba a las personas y el lugar en el que se encontraban, con este mapa en mano Harry salio de la habitación para explorar los pasillos, este mapa resulto ser mucho mas útil para Harry de lo que este se imagino, pues además de contener todas las habitaciones que ya había visitado horas antes con Abet, también le revelo que existían ciertas habitaciones ocultas en la casa una de las cuales se encontraba precisamente entre la habitación de los padres de Harry, que era la que el ocupaba, y la habitación de un lado que era la de bebes, pero cuando Harry llego a este pasillo se dio cuenta de que la distancia que existía entre ambas habitaciones no era lo suficientemente grande como para que existiese una habitación en medio aunque esta fuera mas que un armario. Harry entro a la habitación de sus padres donde según el mapa existía una entrada a la habitación misteriosa, comprobó que la única puerta en la pared donde se suponía que debía estar era la que comunicaba a la habitación del bebe pero luego se percato de un cuadro que no había notado, en el se encontraba un fénix saliendo de las llamas, el animal, contrario a los demás cuadros de la casa no se movía en lo absoluto, Harry consulto el mapa y este decía que se encontraba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación oculta, a Harry solamente se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas al fénix, solamente que este se molesto y en lugar de dejarlo entrar salio arrojado en dirección contraria, luego trato de buscar bisagras detrás del retrato que delataran la presencia de una puerta pero tampoco las encontró por último se le ocurrió pedirle a la puerta que lo dejara pasar

Puedo entrar– pidió Harry al fénix del cuadro, solo que no funciono – Por Favor déjame entrar

Volvió a pedir Harry solo que en vez de su habitual voz salio un canto melodioso que hizo reaccionar al Fénix, este empezó a moverse como el resto de los cuadros de la casa y empezó a subir por lo que parecía ser un poso muy profundo, al final el fénix salió a la superficie y voló alrededor de una hermosa y enorme mansión de estilo gótico que Harry no tuvo dificultad en reconocer como la propia, luego de dar unas vueltas sobre la casa, el fénix se dirigió hacia el jardín donde después de unos instantes de vuelo empezó a bajar a tierra a una estructura con forma circular coronada por una cúpula, alrededor de la estructura, formando una especie de deambulatorio, había columnas coronadas con capiteles en forma de Fénix y bases en forma de cabezas de león, el fénix dio una vuelta alrededor de la estructura y se poso en tierra firme mirando directamente hacía una puerta de madera que parecía ser muy pesada, y que tenia los detalles de herrería en plata, un instante después el fénix y el cuadro desaparecieron y en su lugar quedaron las mismas puertas que Harry había observado en el cuadro. Camino en dirección a la puerta de su alcoba, la cerro con seguro y luego se dirigió a las puertas, tomo la manija de plata y abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, detrás de las puertas de madera había una habitación como de unos 5 por 5 metros completamente alfombrada y tapizada en seda roja y dorada, de las paredes colgaban cuadros de magos peleando contra otros magos, en los últimos 5 cuadros Harry reconoció sus propias Batallas contra Voldemort, cuando tenía un año, cuando peleo contra Quirell por la piedra filosofal, luego Harry peleando contra el basilisco, Harry peleando contra Voldemort en el cementerio, Harry peleando contra Mortifagos en el ministerio de magia y luego varios cuadros que solamente mostraban el vació no había nada en ellos. En el medió de la habitación había una pequeña mesa circular y sobre la mesa había una campana de cristal en cuyo interior, y descansando sobre una pequeña base de terciopelo rodeada de una cadena de oro, descansaba un fénix de oro puro con el cuerpo de rubíes y zafiros y en cada uno de los ojos un diamante, a los pies del fénix había una pequeña Placa

_Para el que quiera detener al mal que asola al mundo, de gran ayuda ser_

Harry tomo la campana de cristal en sus manos y la retiro lentamente, la puso en el piso y tomo entre sus manos la cadena que rodeaba al fénix, lentamente la fue retirando de su base de terciopelo y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se la coloco en el cuello, en cuanto se la termino de colocar tres puntos dorados aparecieron sobre su mano derecha y se imprimieron sobre su muñeca cuando trato de quitarse la cadena ya no pudo, era como si esta se hubiese pegado a su piel y no pretendiera ser retirada. Harry tomo otra vez la campana de cristal y la coloco sobre la base, luego salió de esa habitación, cuando se volteo para cerrar las puertas estas ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba el cuadro del fénix, solo que esta vez el fénix volaba y se movía como el resto de los cuadros, Harry vio el mapa de la casa y la habitación de la que acababa de salir ya no aparecía.

Creo que ya es suficiente por un día – pensó Harry – creo que es mejor que duerma, mañana averiguare acerca de lo que vi en el cuadro del fénix – y con estos pensamientos se durmió en su cama.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó un poco mas tarde que el resto de los demás debido a su pequeña aventura nocturna, cuando despertó pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando sintió la cadena con el fénix alrededor del cuello se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real, la cadena, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ya no estaba pegada a su piel, si no que se movía libremente alrededor de su cuello, esto intrigo a Harry pues el había tratado de quitarse la cadena la noche anterior y no había podido.

Creo que quería ser encontrada – pensó Harry y con estos pensamientos se fue al baño a asear.

Cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró a Ilip y Abet en la cocina charlando animadamente con Remus, cuando Harry los saludo y Remus volteo para hacer lo mismo Harry pudo percibir cierta impresión al notar la cadena, rápidamente cambió de lugar su mirada y le pregunto a Harry.

¿Qué tal la noche Harry?

Bien, creo que bien – respondió Harry

Porque no te sientas a desayunar Harry, Ilip y Abet han preparado un exquisito desayuno – pregunto Remus invitando con la mano a Harry para que se sentara

Gracias – dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa a un lado de Remus

Harry tomo unos huevos que había sobre una bandeja y algo de tocino, se sirvió jugo de calabaza en su vaso y empezó a charlar animadamente con Remus, Ilip y Dily, después de haber terminado Remus le dijo.

Creo que hoy vendrá Ojo Loco, Dumbledore tiene un gran interés en que ustedes tres aprendan a defenderse apropiadamente – dijo Remus

¿Donde están mis amigos? – pregunto Harry

Ah lo olvide por completo Harry, no quisieron despertarte, salieron a dar un paseo por los terrenos, de seguro que los encuentras por allí caminando. – le contesto el profesor Lupin

Creo que voy a salir a buscarlos – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo maravillo – termino Harry saliendo por la puerta del comedor camino al hall

Harry abrió una de las puertas que daban al jardín y se interno en el sendero que ahí existía, a los lados había gran cantidad de plantas, tanto mágicas como no mágicas, incluso había algunas que Harry nunca había visto, el camino era tan interesante y su curiosidad tan grande que pronto se empezó a alejar del sendero y se perdió en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba a la casa, Harry se empezó a preocupar pues ni encontraba a sus amigos ni tampoco podía encontrar el sendero de regreso a la casa, cuando empezó a pensar que su situación era desesperante alcanzo a divisar la estructura que había visto la noche anterior en el cuadro de su habitación, la estructura en si era mucho mas grande de lo que había pensado, aunque era exactamente igual a como la había visto, toda de mármol blanco con columnas alrededor de la estructura formando un pasillo techado a modo de deambulatorio, en el centro la estructura con unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior, justo antes del inició de la cúpula, que no tenia linterna, Harry dio la vuelta a la estructura justo como la había dado el fénix y encontró la puerta, esta era ligeramente distinta a la que Harry había observado en su alcoba, era de madera solo que mas grande y en lugar de tener los detalles de plata esta los tenia de oro y piedras preciosas, la puerta en cuestión solamente tenia una cabeza de león con la boca abierta, Harry trato de empujar la puerta utilizando la cabeza de león como manija, pero no logro nada, luego pensó que tal vez al igual que el cuadro si hablaba lo dejarían pasar entonces dijo.

Por favor me dejarías pasar –

y otra vez en lugar de su voz salió de su garganta un canto lleno de paz, armonioso y la estructura le contesto con el mismo canto, solo que tenía sentido para el, sabia lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera, Harry tomo su cadena, metió la cabeza del fénix en la cabeza del león y al momento la puerta se abrió dándole libre acceso a una sala enorme de 4 pisos de altura, en el centro había un mosaico de mármol de varios colores y un poco detrás se encontraba una enorme estatua de oro puro parada sobre un pedestal que tenia unas letras de oro sobre el

_Godric Gryffindorf 812- 898_

_Rowena Ravenclaw 817-905_

La estatua era de un mago que vestía túnicas largas y tenia los brazos flexionados y las manos hacia el cielo. Justo detrás de la estatua había unas escaleras para subir a los pisos superiores, Harry subió por las escaleras y vio que en las paredes había muchas placas similares a la de la estatua, todas tenían dos nombres y fechas que rondaban mas o menos las mismas fechas, en cada uno de los 4 pisos existían 5 tumbas, en el ultimo piso Harry encontró la que correspondía a sus padres

_James Eduard Potter 1960-1981_

_Lilian Elizabeth Evans1961-1981_

Entonces eso quiere decir que yo soy descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindorf, por eso Voldemort trato de matarme ese día, para que no lo pudiera detener cuando fuera adulto – dijo Harry mas bien pensando en voz alta

Harry bajo las escaleras, iba a salir del mausoleo de la familia cuando vio que a los pies de la estatua de Godric Gryffindorf había una boca de león igual a la de la entrada, sintió algo de miedo pero decidió poner su fénix ahí para ver que nuevo secreto encontraba, justo después de que puso su fénix en la boca de león la estatua de Gryffindorf comenzó a moverse y a tomar vida, Harry profirió un grito que debió de ser escuchado a muchos cientos de metros a la redonda

¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí? – pregunto la estatua de Gryffindorf

Soy Harry Potter hijo de James y Lily Potter – respondió Harry todavía sorprendido

Si, siento mi sangre correr por tus venas, siento mi fuerza en ti – contesto Gryffindorf

¿Qué es lo que ocultas? – pregunto Harry tratando de no sonar ofensivo

Dentro de mi yace un secreto muy grande, dentro de mi yace un poder que no se puede describir con palabras, dentro de mi yace la única manera de detener completamente al mal – contesto la estatua

¿me puedes revelar el secreto? – pregunto Harry

Solamente te lo revelare si me dices las palabras más mágicas de entre todas las que existen en el mundo.

Harry empezó a pensar detenidamente lo que le iba a responder a la estatua, ¿Cuáles eran las palabras mas mágicas?, de repente un rayo de iluminación le llegó, el le había pedido a su primo Dudley una vez que se las dijera.

Por favor, ¿me podrías revelar el secreto? – respondió Harry convencido de que había contestado adecuadamente

Muy Bien, Harry Potter, a los que acudieron a mi antes que tu les llevo mucho mas tiempo contestar esa pregunta, el secreto que escondo, el poder que resguardo se te serán concedidos para que luches contra el mal, y recuerda, que tanto yo como cualquiera de los que descansamos aquí estamos ligados para servirte, para darte consejo cuando lo necesites – finalizo la estatua retornando a su inmovilidad anterior.

Justo después de que la estatua dejo de hablar unas chispas rojas y doradas salieron de donde debería de estar el corazón de Gryffindorf, las chispas rodearon a Harry y regresaron al corazón de la estatua, Harry salio del mausoleo y encontró el camino de regreso a la casa fácilmente, durante la caminata de regreso reflexiono acerca de las palabras de la estatua, el poder, ya se te ha concedido, que poder, que secreto había descubierto, en su opinión no había descubierto nada pero realmente no sabia que pensar existían tantos misterios en la casa que empezaba a pensar que tendría que regresar para averiguar mas. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a las puertas de la casa donde lo esperaban Hermione, Ginny y Ron,


	3. Deberes de Verano

Capitulo 3 "Deberes de Verano"

¿Qué paso Harry?, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Ginny preocupada

Salí a buscarlos pero no los encontré y me perdí un poco en los terrenos – contesto Harry tratando de imprimir a su voz la mayor veracidad posible

Cielos Harry, pensamos que te había pasado algo, te perdimos casi 3 horas – dijo Ron con un gesto de alivio en la cara

No se preocupen, ya estoy bien, y ¿ustedes que vieron? – pregunto Harry tratando de desviar el tema, no sabía porque pero no quería que sus amigos fuesen participes de lo que había descubierto, sentía que era algo muy intimo, algo que era solo de el

Ay si te contáramos, encontramos un montón de plantas y animales mágicos, vimos un unicornio y no estamos muy seguros pero creemos que tienes a unos cuantos duendecillos viviendo en el bosque OH y viste el campo de Quidditch, ¿verdad que es espectacular? – pregunto Hermione

¿Campo de Quidditch?, ¿Dónde? – pregunto Harry volteando a ver a sus 3 amigos

pues en los terrenos, donde va a ser Harry creo que deberíamos de entrenar para volver a ganar la copa de Quidditch este año. – dijo Ron

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana discutiendo acerca de Quidditch, para sorpresa de todos Hermione también participaba

Bueno, me he puesto a investigar un poco, no me quería quedar callada cuando todos hablaban de Quidditch – dijo Hermione.

Deberías de tratar de entrar al equipo Hermione, eres muy competitiva – dijo Harry

No lo se, tal vez lo intente, de cualquier manera necesitare de mucho entrenamiento para lograrlo

A la mitad de su platica de Quidditch alguien toco a la puerta, inmediatamente Abet, fue a abrir y para sorpresa de todos entraron Dumbledore, Moody y Lupin en la casa

Harry, muchachos, vengo del pueblo, fui a recoger al profesor Dumbledore y a Alastor – dijo Lupin cerrando tras de si

Hola muchachos, no me equivoco al pensar que han pasado un gran rato – pregunto Dumbledore-

OH no profesor, hemos estado vagando por los terrenos, son maravillosos – dijo Ginny

Vaya, vaya Potter veo que tienes una linda casa – dijo Ojo Loco, recorriéndola con su ojo mágico- en fin ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí no?

Si, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que usted nos va a enseñar un poco de lo que es un Auror, para poder defendernos mejor – contesto Harry

Pues si y no Potter, básicamente les voy a dar entrenamiento básico de Auror, la idea de Dumbledore es que tu y tus amigos se lo enseñen a los miembros de su grupo- dijo Moody

Los 4 amigos se vieron entre si, en la mente de ninguno de ellos había surgido la idea de revivir al ejercito de Dumbledore, aunque tal vez ahora mas que nunca era necesario que todos estuvieran preparados

Por cierto - dijo Dumbledore sacando tres cartas una de las cuales mas bien parecía un legajo– aquí están sus cartas de la escuela, como saben tienen que decidir que es lo que van a querer hacer con sus vidas de ahora en adelante para que inscriban sus materias el próximo curso, para hacerles la elección mas sencilla les incluimos una lista de todas las carreras a las que ustedes pueden aplicar y también les incluimos algunos folletos de esas carreras sugiero que lo piensen detenidamente y no desestimen el consejo de ninguna persona, piensen que lo que decidan que van a estudiar determinara el rumbo del resto de sus vidas, adentro encontraran todas las indicaciones que deben de seguir para inscribir sus materias, también encontraran que algunas muy populares tienen paquetes prediseñados de horarios para hacerlo mas fácil

El profesor Dumbledore les repartió las cartas, la de Ginny era la tradicional, las de Harry y Ron eran bastante mas gruesas pero la de Hermione era un legajo de papeles lo suficientemente grueso como para dejar inconsciente a una persona si se le arrojaba a la cabeza

Bien, Ojo Loco ya tiene indicaciones mías, el se estará quedando aquí para entrenarlos y acompañarlos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas para el próximo año, es todo, los dejo porque tengo que resolver algunos asuntos muy importantes de la escuela

El profesor Dumbledore camino directo a la chimenea y dijo fuerte y claro

"Numero 12 Grimmauld Place

Y desapareció entre las llamas

Bien Potter, cuanto antes empecemos mejor, hay muchas cosas que aprender

¿No preferiría comer antes de empezar, hemos tenido una mañana un poco larga sabe? – contesto Ron

bien, bien, comeremos primero, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez seria preferible que comenzáramos mañana, con todo el entrenamiento, ¿tal vez haya alguien mas a quien creas necesario enviar un mensaje Potter? – pregunto Ojo Loco

No creo, estamos todos aquí, menos Luna que esta de vacaciones en Suecia, así que no creo que haya alguien mas – dijo Ron

Si hay alguien mas – dijo Harry – alguien a quien debí de haber contactado hace mucho pero olvide por completo

Envíale mis recuerdos a la señora Longbottom – dijo Ojo Loco

¡Vas a llamar a Neville! – pregunto Ron asombrado – pero si no es muy apto que digamos

Ron, Neville es mucho mas apto de lo que se pueden imaginar, de hecho cuando tu tenias un cerebro pegado a ti en el ministerio de magia el y yo éramos los únicos que protegíamos la profecía así que te voy a pedir que evites decir esos comentarios delante de mi o cuando el este aquí – dijo Harry tajantemente – de cualquier manera, ¿Como sabía usted que pensaba en llamar a Neville?

Porque no eres ingrato Potter, a pesar de que eres orgulloso y no aceptas ayuda de nadie si puedes evitarlo sabes agradecerle a las personas lo que hacen por ti – contesto Ojo Loco –

Ojo Loco zanjo la conversación ahí, después de la deliciosa comida que les preparo Ilip y Dily Harry le escribió una carta a la abuela de Neville y otra a Neville, en la primera Harry le agradecía a la señora Longbottom por tener un nieto tan valiente y decidido a arriesgar todo por sus amigos y le agradecía el hecho de que le hubiera salvado la vida, en la segunda le preguntaba a Neville si quería ir a su casa a pasar una temporada de vacaciones, que de seguro se la pasarían muy bien y que podrían aprovechar para practicar mas para el ED. Harry tomo las 2 cartas, las ato en la pata de Hedwing y regreso al comedor donde ahora se discutía acerca de las carreras que iban a estudiar

Yo creo que tratare Auror - decía Hermione - aunque tal vez curadora sea propicio, con tantas heridas que tenemos no creo que seria mala idea.

A mi me gustaría tratar Auror, pero no creo que Snape me acepte en su clase de pociones avanzadas, obtuve aceptable en el TIMO – dijo Ron desesperanzado

Bueno no creo que eso sea problema Weasley, el profesor Snape vendrá aquí la semana entrante para iniciar las lecciones de legilimancia y oclumancia para Potter, probablemente le pueda preguntar si lo acepta en su clase de pociones avanzadas.

En las caras de todos se dibujo un gesto de repulsión pero en nadie este gesto fue mas notorio que en la de Harry.

Así es Harry, debes de aprender legilimancia y Oclumancia – dijo Lupin – debes de aprender a cerrar tu mente a Voldemort, para que así tu puedas entrar en su mente y saber de antemano cual va a ser su próximo movimiento.

Eso es cierto Potter, debes de aprender a usar tu mente en lugar del corazón, ser mas racional – dijo Moody – el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos diseñado este horario de entrenamiento para ti y para tus amigos, de esta manera todos practicaran arduamente y antes de entrar a Hogwarts conocerán las bases de un Auror, estarán mejor preparados – concluyo Moody entregándole a Harry un pedazo de pergamino

El horario que habían diseñado Dumbledore y Ojo Loco era completamente asfixiante los entrenamientos empezaban a las 7 de la mañana con encantamientos intensivos hasta las 10, de las 11 a las 12 era el desayuno y de las 12 a las 3 venia transfiguración, de 3 a 4 venia la comida y luego de 4 a 8 los miércoles y viernes y sábados de 8 a 12 estaba el Quidditch, los lunes y jueves oclumancia y legilimancia de 4 a 6 y los domingos técnicas muggles de defensa personal de las 10 a las 6 de la tarde, después de las 8 de la noche Harry podría Hacer lo que quisiera, el horario de sus compañeros era mucho mejor, ellos no tenían las practicas de legilimancia ni oclumancia así que acababan mucho antes que Harry

Velo de este modo Harry, estarás mucho mas preparado que tus compañeros cuando entres a la escuela de Auror, tendrás mejor condición, sabrás muchos mas hechizos y estarás mucho muy adelantado en legilimancia y Oclumancia. Dijo Remus

Porque todo el mundo supone que quiero ser Auror, es como si ya hubieran decidido mi futuro, nadie me consulto que quería ser, a donde quería ir con mi vida – dijo Harry Furioso –

Bueno Harry, creo que después de que sepas que tus padres, ambos para ser exactos, fueron Aurores, y muy buenos para ser Justos, cambiaras tu percepción de las cosas – dijo Remus –

Eso no lo sabía – dijo Harry apesadumbrado – hay tantas cosas que desconozco de mis padres – dijo Harry cabizbajo

Lo sabemos Harry, también sabemos que el mundo tiene grandes expectativas de lo que tu puedes lograr – dijo Remus – pero sabemos que vas a ser un gran mago Harry, _yo se que tienes el poder_ – dijo Remus remarcando las ultimas palabras

Harry se quedo intrigado por las palabras de Remus, que es lo que sabía, acaso sospechaba que había estado en el mausoleo de la familia, tal vez el conocía los secretos de la casa, después de todo su padre y el fueron grandes amigos.

Harry paso el resto de la tarde discutiendo junto con sus amigos, Remus y Ojo Loco acerca de que materias deberían de inscribir, Hermione estaba muy indecisa, no sabía si aplicar para Curadora o para Aurora, incluso consideraba la idea de iniciar una carrera en el ministerio de magia para poder hacer algo con PEDDO. Ron quería ser Auror, pero debido a su Aceptable en Pociones no podía entrar a las clases avanzadas de Snape. Todos lo alentaban a que le pidiera a Snape una oportunidad para entrar a sus clases avanzadas, todos opinaban que, Snape, sabiendo el deseo de Ron de trabajar como Auror probablemente le daría una oportunidad de estudiar sus clases, incluso Ojo Loco se ofreció a hablar con Dumbledore para pedirle que mediara, la charla continuo hasta la noche, cuando llegaron un par de lechuzas, una de las cuales era Hedwing, la otra no la conocía pero parecía un animal bastante educado pues voló hasta un lado de Harry y le estiro la pata, Harry desato las cartas que traía la lechuza y abrió la primera que resulto ser de la señora Longbottom

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Me halaga mucho la carta que usted dirigió esta misma tarde a mi persona a relación de los sucesos acaecidos hará unos 2 meses, quiero que usted sepa que nuestra familia siempre estará dispuesta a apoyar la noble y loable causa de Albus Dumbledore y Usted, creo que ya sabe que hará poco mas de 15 años los seguidores de Lord Voldemort torturaron hasta la demencia a mi hijo Frank y a su esposa Alice dejando a mi nieto Neville prácticamente huérfano igual que usted, le agradezco en gran medida la amistad que le ha dado a Neville y le agradezco aún mas su propuesta de que Neville pase el resto de las vacaciones con usted, creo que será de gran ayuda que se preparen arduamente para pelear, ahora mas que nunca. _

_Atentamente _

_Sylvia Longbottom_

La siguiente, como Harry lo supuso, era de Neville, de hecho era mucho mas corta que la de su abuela

_Harry:_

_Muchas gracias por tu invitación, pero en tu carta no me explicas como puedo llegar , creo que por polvos Flu seria mas adecuado, aunque no lo se, en fin, espero tu lechuza para que me especifiques el día, la hora y el modo en el que puedo llegar, de cualquier modo puedes llegar a mi casa diciendo "Residencia Longbottom"_

_Neville_

Si creo que es mas practico por polvos Flu – dijo Harry

Seria prudente ir por el muchacho Longbottom ahora mismo para empezar mañana con los entrenamientos – dijo Ojo loco

Seria lo mas prudente – dijo Remus – si la carta fue interceptada Voldemort no esperaría que llegara hoy mismo Neville

Hay que llamar a mas miembros de la orden, del fénix – sentencio Ojo Loco levantándose de la mesa – debemos de formar una guardia para recoger al muchacho Longbottom

Yo iré – dijo Harry levantándose – y no creo que sea prudente llamar a mas miembros de la orden, cuanto antes vallamos será mejor, y además si vienen mas miembros de la orden llamaremos la atención tanto del ministerio como de Voldemort – dijo Harry

Creo que Harry tiene razón – dijo Ojo Loco – bien primero iré yo, luego ira Remus y al final cruzaras tu Harry, de esta manera nosotros nos cercioraremos de que no haya ningún problema y luego podremos recoger al muchacho

Ojo Loco, Harry y Remus se dirigieron hacia la chimenea de la casa, los demás también querían ir por Neville, incluso Ron aunque se mostraba un poco apenado, pero Ojo Loco considero que no era prudente que fueran todos por si algún miembro de la orden se pasaba por ahí. Tomaron los polvos Flu de un recipiente que estaba a uno de los lados de la chimenea y partieron en el orden establecido por Ojo Loco en el comedor después de decir "Residencia Longbottom".

Harry apareció en una casa que parecía amplia aunque se encontraba llena de objetos mágicos bastante curiosos, la casa era de estilo gótico como la de Harry aunque no parecía haber sido remodelada nunca, las paredes eran de piedra y en la sala había varias columnas que sostenían el techo, la chimenea no era tan espectacular como la de Harry, aunque si era lo bastante grande como para que una persona entrara, en cuanto llegaron a casa de Neville un elfo domestico se apareció

Buenas Tardes, si los amos son tan amables de decirnos su nombre y el motivo de su visita para anunciarlos – pregunto el elfo servilmente

Somos los señores Moody, Potter y Lupin - dijo Remus –

Bien, permítanme avisarle a Madame para que baje a recibirlos – termino de decir el elfo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose por un pasillo

Durante los pocos instantes que estuvieron solos Harry apreció mas la casa, toda ella parecía extremadamente antigua, los pisos eran lozas de piedra pulida y los muebles de madera mostraban varias capas de barniz sobre de ellos, aunque esto no hacia que se vieran feos puesto que todos estaban completamente limpios, había varias estatuas en nichos en las paredes, todas de magos con sus varitas en la mano, de las paredes colgaban antorchas que iluminaban medianamente la habitación en la que se encontraban, las columnas que dividían la sala donde se encontraban dejaban entrever un amplio corredor que desembocaba: de un lado en una puerta y del otro en una amplia escalera que parecía subir varios pisos y bajar a lo que parecía ser el sótano, de las paredes de este corredor colgaban retratos de magos y brujas que daban la impresión de ser extremadamente antiguos, o al menos eso delataban las manchas de patina que se habían formado sobre los lienzos, en el corredor al igual que en la sala de estar había antorchas para iluminar pues debido a la hora las pequeñas ventanas con vitrales no ayudaban mucho con la iluminación. Después de unos instantes en los que Harry se dedico a contemplar la casa apareció por el corredor, del lado de la escalera, la abuela de Neville, la señora Longbottom, vistiendo el vestido verde que Harry ya conocía, solo que esta vez no llevaba su sombrero de buitre disecado, en su lugar llevaba el cabello recogido.

Señor Moody, señor Lupin, señor Potter, que gusto me da verlos aquí – dijo la señora Longbottom – realmente no me esperaba que se presentaran por Neville tan pronto,

Bueno, Sylvia, pensamos que era mejor para evitar que ya sabes quien interviniera – dijo Moody

Me parece perfecto, de hecho Neville y yo tuvimos algo de problemas para escribirle al señor Potter la contestación a su carta – contesto la abuela de Neville – no queríamos revelar muchos detalles por si la carta era interceptada

Vaya, me alegro mucho de saber que todavía practicas lo que aprendimos en la academia de Auror – dijo Moody

Como olvidarlo Alastor, los mejores años de mi vida trabajando como Auror – dijo la abuela de Neville claramente recordando sus años mozos - Bien, señor Potter, como le decía no nos esperábamos que vinieran por Neville tan pronto, debe de estar haciendo su baúl con nuestro elfo domestico, tal vez quiera ayudarlo a empacar sus cosas , su puerta es la última del pasillo en el primer piso – dijo la abuela de Neville indicándole con la mano el camino

Harry subió al primer piso de la casa y se dirigió a la puerta al final del corredor, cuando llego toco educadamente esperando que le permitieran pasar,

Adelante – dijo Neville

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró en una espaciosa habitación circular con muebles mas modernos, en las paredes había retratos de magos y brujas solo que también había fotografías de los padres de Neville, la cama estaba en la misma pared que la puerta y de frente a las ventanas

Harry, ven la verdad no se que llevar – dijo Neville observando gran cantidad de ropa que el elfo domestico estaba sacando de los cajones

De entrada prepara el baúl de la escuela, no creo que tengas tiempo después de regresar a por tus cosas de la escuela – dijo Harry acercándose a ayudarlo – y deberías de llevarte algo de ropa muggle para hacer ejercicio porque vamos a estar sometidos a un entrenamiento extenuante durante todas las vacaciones así que mejor que estés cómodo, también unas túnicas por si se ofrece la ocasión – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama

¿Vamos a entrenar?, ¿que cosa? – pregunto Neville –

Vamos a entrenar, encantamientos, transformaciones, defensa personal muggle y quidditch – dijo Harry tratando de recordar todo lo que iban a hacer

Wuau, entonces deberé de llevarme algunos libros que podían ayudar, eran de mis padres sabes – dijo Neville dirigiéndose hacia un librero en su habitación.

Harry notaba algo raro en Neville, sabía que era el, pero lo sentía diferente, lo sentía con mas seguridad, con mas confianza, este cambió le pareció a Harry muy bueno, se alegraba por su amigo, sabía la situación de Neville, sabía que al igual que el era huérfano, pero el destino había hecho trabajos distintos en cada caso: a pesar de que Harry se había criado en medio de un ambiente hostil había crecido sano mentalmente, todas las experiencias que había tenido que pasar le otorgaron un carácter decidido, aunque en ocasiones sentía miedo, siempre encontraba valor y fuerza ante la adversidad y lograba vencer todos los obstáculos que tenia enfrente, envidiaba en cierta medida a Neville por tener a un familiar que lo quisiera y le hubiera dado protección y cariño cuando lo necesito; Neville, al contrario era tímido y torpe, y Harry estaba seguro de que esto no se debiera a su falta de inteligencia, si no mas bien a la sobreprotección y el carácter tan dominante de su abuela. Pero ahora, con amigos, sabiéndose capaz de lograr cosas, sabiéndose tan competente como el que mas. Harry estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante Neville iba a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, y se sentía muy contento de saber que el iba a estar ahí presente como su amigo para ayudarlo. De alguna manera la revelación de que El y Neville eran tan iguales le había hecho sentir cierta afinidad con Neville.

Creo que ya esta, espero no olvidar nada, le deje instrucciones a nuestro elfo para que cuide de todas mis plantas, y ya después me enviara todo lo que haya olvidado a la escuela – dijo Neville revisando por ultima vez su baúl

Harry y Neville bajaron el baúl de Neville por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala, ya debían de regresar a la casa de Harry pues habían dejado mucho tiempo a los demás solos y se podría haber presentado alguna emergencia. Cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron a Remus, Ojo Loco y a la abuela de Neville charlando animadamente tomando te

Neville, hijo, ¿Estas seguro de querer ir? – pregunto su abuela

Si abuela, quiero ir – contesto Neville muy seguro de su respuesta

Bien entonces toma esto – dijo la abuela de Neville sacando una pequeña llave de oro de su túnica – es la llave de tu bóveda de Gringotts, tus padres la abrieron para ti, ahí esta tu pequeña fortuna, úsala bien y sabiamente – termino de decir la Abuela abrazando a Neville

Gracias abuela – dijo Neville despidiéndose de ella – te prometo que voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mi – dijo Neville separándose

Bien creo que ya es tiempo de marcharnos, Sylvia, muchas gracias por todo, te prometemos cuidar de Neville, yo personalmente pediré a Dumbledore que interceda para que se pueda lograr, de hecho le prometí lo mismo a otro muchacho también de 6to – dijo Ojo Loco levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Eso espero, como te he dicho creo que tiene potencial – dijo la abuela de Neville levantándose de su asiento – señor Potter, espero que este año la vida le depare sorpresas mucho mas agradables que las del año pasado, y quiero que sepa que siempre será bienvenido a esta casa

Muchas gracias – dijo Harry despidiéndose de la señora Longbottom con un apretón de manos

Señor Lupin, ha sido todo un placer conocerlo, Neville me hablo mucho de cuando usted dio clases en Hogwarts – dijo la abuela de Neville levantándose

El placer ha sido mío – contesto Lupin tomando la mano de la abuela de Neville y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¿Muchacho estas listo? – pregunto Ojo Loco a Neville

Si profesor – contesto el muchacho muy seguro

Bien, entonces ya nos podemos ir, muchas gracias por el te Sylvia

El grupo regreso a casa de Harry solo después de que Neville le prometió a su abuela que iba a cuidarse. Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry los esperaban los demás, estuvieron charlando un buen rato hasta que Ojo loco les recordó que al otro día iniciaban los entrenamientos y que el no iba a ser condesciende con ellos

Esta bien profesor Moody, ya nos vamos a dormir –dijo Harry levantándose – vengan, los acompaño hasta sus habitaciones

Después de repartir a todos sus amigos en sus habitaciones Harry se dirigió a la suya, estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había descubierto durante ese día que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de sacar el pijama y cambiarse.

Al otro día tal como se los había anticipado Ojo loco, todos fueron despertados por los chirridos del canto de una sirena amplificados 10 veces, después de semejantes buenos días a los muchachos ni siquiera les paso por la cabeza el hecho de desobedecer o contradecir a Ojo Loco

Bien, tienen media hora para asearse y ponerse ropa cómoda, a las 7 en punto los espero en el salón de Baile, esta en el primer piso, en el corredor de que da al jardín a la derecha del hall principal – dijo Ojo Loco retirándose

Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos o de otra manera no se que nos pueda poner de castigo por llegar tarde –dijo Ginny pálida ante la incertidumbre

Los 5 chicos se apresuraron a hacer lo que Ojo Loco les pidió, se presentaron puntualmente a las 7 de la mañana en el salón de baile para iniciar con sus entrenamientos, Harry pensó que ese lugar era ideal, era una habitación muy amplia, muy bien iluminada y no tenia ningún mueble u objeto que se pudiera romper.

Estuvieron toda la mañana practicando encantamientos de un nivel muy avanzado, ninguno de los chicos pudo lograr los encantamientos a la primera, excepción de Harry que logro crear una burbuja protectora lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a todos y lo suficientemente resistente como para desviar un cruciatus enviado por Moody. Increíblemente a Harry no le costo ningún trabajo realizar este encantamiento, no así con Moody que logro esquivar por muy poco el hechizo rebotado en el escudo de Harry.

Vaya Potter, esa si que estuvo cerca - dijo Ojo Loco con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz - has practicado mucho el encantamiento protegus, ¿verdad?

De hecho no profesor, bueno si lo practique el año pasado para el ejercito de Dumbledore, pero Hermione lo rompió con una maldición bastante sencilla para ser exactos, jamás creí que pudiera desviar un Cruciatus – dijo Harry reflexionando mas bien para sus adentros

Bueno, de cualquier manera es bastante provechoso que lo hayas logrado Potter – dijo Ojo Loco

Sus compañeros se encontraban mas bien preocupados que alegres ante la repentina mejora de Harry en sus hechizos, y la cosa hubiera parado ahí si no fuera porque Harry fue el único que logro efectuar de manera correcta el encantamiento desmemorizante que les enseño Moody, incluso el mismo Moody tuvo problemas con este encantamiento, y cuando lo intento practicar en ellos el resultado no fue el mejor que digamos.

Pero sin duda la gota que derramo el vaso fue después del desayuno, cuando estaban en su clase de transfiguración, Harry logro transformar a Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny en animales, sin ningún error y al primer intento, al terminar la clase Hermione le pregunto

Harry, ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?

Bueno, para ser exactos no lo quiero contar, pero creo que merecen saberlo – dijo Harry reuniendo a todos en sillas

Somos todo oídos – dijo Ginny

Verán, anteayer que llegamos me puse a explorar la casa luego de que hojeando el libro que me dio Remus encontrara un mapa – dijo Harry

El libro de tapas rojas y letras doradas – comento Ron

Exacto, ese, bueno encontré que el mapa indicaba un habitación entre mi alcoba y la alcoba de un lado, cuando llegue a ese pasillo me di cuenta de que el espació que había entre las 2 alcobas no alcanzaba para que allí en medió existiera otra, en fin, entre en mi alcoba y busque la puerta y descubrí que lo que el mapa indicaba como puerta era en realidad un cuadro de un fénix volando sobre fuego– relataba Harry a todos los demás

¿Un Cuadro?, me imagino que le tendrías que dar alguna contraseña – pregunto Neville

mas o menos Neville, lo extraño de este cuadro es que el fénix no se movía como en los demás cuadros de la casa, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacerle cosquillas para que me dejara pasar, solo que al fénix no le agrado porque me envió volando al otro lado de la habitación, luego pensé mas sensatamente que si le daba alguna contraseña me dejaría pasar, mas sin embargo no la conocía por lo que simplemente le pedí que me dejara pasar, pero esto tampoco funciono, luego le volví a pedir por favor que me dejara pasar, solo que esta vez no hable yo, de mi garganta salio un canto muy parecido al del fénix, y en ese momento el fénix se empezó a mover – continuaba con su relato Harry

se empezó a mover – pregunto Hermione

exacto, pero eso no es lo mas raro, salió de donde se encontraba que parecía ser un pozo, luego voló por lo que reconocí como la casa para después internarse en el bosque, luego de unos instantes de vuelo descendió sobre una estructura redonda de mármol blanco que tenia columnas con capiteles de fénix y bases de cabeza de león, rodeo volando muy bajo esta estructura y se detuvo frente a unas puertas que eran de madera, parecían ser muy pesadas y tenían los detalles de herrería de plata, un instante después el fénix y el cuadro desaparecieron y en su lugar se quedaron las mismas puertas que había visto en el cuadro

¿desaparecieron? – pregunto Hermione –

Así es, obviamente no podía perder la oportunidad de entrar así que entre a la habitación, en esta solamente había unos cuadros muy extraños,

Porque eran extraños Harry – pregunto Ron

Eran cuadros muggles, no se movían, pero eso no es lo que los hacia extraños, si no el hecho de que en los últimos 5 estaban representadas mis batallas con Voldemort

Muy interesante Potter, continua – dijo Moody

En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa circular y en el centro había una campana de cristal que guardaba una cadena de oro con un fénix, esta misma – dijo Harry sacándose la cadena de debajo de la camiseta y mostrándosela a sus amigos

Vaya, no me equivoque al pensar que esa era la cadena de James – dijo Lupin desde el marco de la puerta – solamente que el no la recibió así – termino de decir Remus

¿Como la recibió mi padre? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad

Su padre se la dio antes de morir, le dijo que esa cadena era un objeto que permanecía en la familia desde hacía muchos siglos, que lo usara bien – dijo Remus – yo estaba ahí cuando se la entrego fue poco antes de que tu nacieras – termino de decir dirigiéndose a Harry

Bueno – Harry trato de continuar para disimular el nudo que se le formo en la garganta con la revelación de Remus, no sabía el porque pero cada vez que le hablaban de sus padres le atacaba la misma sensación – obviamente me puse la cadena, y surgieron de mi cuerpo tres puntos dorados, que se convirtieron en estos 3 lunares que tengo aquí – dijo Harry señalando los lunares – cuando trate de quitarme la cadena esta estaba adherida a mi y no lo logre, así que Salí de la habitación y cuando me volví para cerrar la puerta esta había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba el cuadro del fénix, solamente que este se movía como los demás cuadros de la casa. Cuando revise en el mapa ese cuarto ya no existía y lo más impresionante es que me di cuenta de que la cadena ya no estaba adherida a mi piel porque se movió debajo de mi camisa cuando desperté al otro día.

Cielos Harry, eso es impresionante, de cualquier manera no explica como es que tienes esa facilidad para lograr los hechizos y encantamientos – dijo Hermione con voz curiosa

OH bueno no he terminado, ayer que me levante ustedes ya se habían ido a pasear por los terrenos, así que después de desayunar me dirigí a buscarlos, desafortunadamente los terrenos son muy interesantes, así que me aleje del sendero y cuando trate de volver me había perdido completamente, y eso no es lo peor, me di cuenta estaba justo frente a la estructura que había visto en el cuadro, encontré la puerta y una voz de fénix me dijo que debía de utilizar el fénix de mi cadena como llave en una boca de león que funcionaba como cerradura, cuando entre me di cuenta de que estaba en el mausoleo de la familia porque unas placas de mármol rosa con letras de oro tenían nombres y fechas, incluso en el 4 piso encontré la tumba de mis padres, bueno, luego baje de nuevo para irme cuando a los píes de la estatua de Godric Gryffindorf había otra boca de león, metí mi llave adentro y la estatua se empezó a mover, me dijo que yo era el heredero de Gryffindorf, bueno no me lo dijo con esas palabras, pero si me dijo que el sabia que su sangre corría por mis venas - dijo Harry - y luego me dijo que el custodiaba un secreto muy importante, me dijo que el resguardaba un poder tan grande que era muy difícil describirlo con palabras, luego regreso a su inmovilidad anterior y yo salí de allí, extrañamente encontré el camino de regreso y bueno lo demás ya lo saben – termino de narrar Harry

Si se de que lugar estas hablando – dijo Remus – nosotros mismos colocamos esa lapida en el cuarto piso, pero si recuerdo que cuando preparaban el cadáver de tu padre no aparecía la cadena en la relación de cosas que llevaba con el, y que yo recuerde el nunca se despegaba de esa cadena, era un recuerdo muy valioso de su padre – dijo Lupin

¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindorf? – pregunto Hermione –

Bueno eso parece – contesto Harry

¿Pero entonces como es que te apellidas Potter en lugar de Gryffindorf? Pregunto Ron

Bueno, eso no lo se, según lo que pude averiguar en el mausoleo el apellido ha ido cambiando desde hace mucho, creo que debo de averiguar eso

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron redactando sus cartas de Hogwarts donde pedían inscribir sus materias, para Harry resulto de gran alivio tener a Ojo loco y a Remus quienes le asesoraron acerca de cuales eran las materias que debería de inscribir aparte de defensa contra las artes obscuras, encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones y herbologia, Harry no sabía que materias debería de inscribir pues según la carta de Hogwarts tenia que cursar mínimo 8

Yo creo que además de esas deberías de inscribir cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así sabrás como defenderte si no te ataca precisamente un mago, he oído decir que las clases avanzadas de Hagrid son muy buenas pues les enseña a sus alumnos acerca de criaturas obscuras que normalmente los profesores temen mostrar – dijo Remus

Yo creo que Remus tiene razón, aunque también deberías de inscribir runas antiguas y aritmancia, es necesario que puedas entender hechizos antiguos son muy útiles, te lo digo por experiencia – dijo ojo Loco sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca junto a Remus

Harry escucho el consejo del profesor Dumbledore y no desestimo los consejos de sus profesores, inscribió tal como se lo dijeron las materias, y para sorpresa de Harry Hermione también inscribió las mismas materias, Neville y Ron también querían inscribir sus materias, pero Ojo Loco les dijo que no era prudente pues todavía no le pedían a Snape que los aceptara en sus clases

Deben de entender, que es probable que los acepten, pero tienen que ser corteses y pedir por ustedes mismos ese favor, y cuando se los concedan comprometerse a dar su mejor esfuerzo, de otra manera parecerá que ustedes entraron a estas clases por favoritismo, además de que si no trabajan los expulsaran – dijo Ojo Loco

Si, lo sabemos – dijo Ron

Ojo loco y yo hemos pensado ir el sábado al callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales para el año próximo, de una vez compraremos lo de todos, incluyendo lo de ustedes dos

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en la biblioteca rastreando la genealogía de Harry para determinar sus origines pues solamente había dos escobas para realizar la practica.

Vamos Harry, debemos de ponernos a investigar lo de tu apellido, ¿no crees? – dijo Hermione

Supongo que tienes razón Hermione – contesto Harry y camino sin rechistar a la biblioteca

El plan de Hermione consistía en determinar la descendía de Gryffindorf y la ascendencia de Harry, de esta manera en algún punto se unirían y terminarían el árbol Genealógico, después de 4 horas de exhaustiva investigación solamente lograron determinar que los abuelos de Harry se llamaban Henry Thomas Potter y su abuela Estela L'Noir lo que indicaba que era francesa, y de parte de Gryffindorf que había tenida una hija llamada Julianne y que esa fue la primera vez que el apellido cambió

Esto es inútil, hemos estado aquí por horas y no hemos sido capaces de determinar nada, creo que tu familia no le da mucha importancia a su genealogía – dijo Hermione

No creo Hermione, algo me dice que solamente no hemos estado sobre la pista correcta, digo todas las familias de magos llevan su genealogía, es normal y tradicional saber con quien estas emparentado, incluso en mi familia lo hacemos – dijo Ron revisando un pesado Volumen

Es inútil, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy y vagamos un rato por la casa? – pregunto Harry

Esta bien, yo ya me canse de estar buscando en libros y no encontrar nada – dijo Ginny cerrando un pesado volumen de golpe

Vamos a mi habitación por el mapa y después nos dedicamos a vagar libremente por la casa – dijo Harry levantándose

Los 5 chicos se la pasaron el resto de la tarde vagando por los corredores de la casa, revisando cuartos y buscando si existían más habitaciones ocultas como en el que había estado Harry, hasta que encontraron uno en el primer piso al final del 2 corredor que empezaba en el Hall, según el mapa había una enorme habitación rectangular al final del corredor, solamente que al final del pasillo no existía ninguna puerta, solamente había una antorcha empotrada en la pared

Perfecto, ahora como se supone que vamos a entrar allí –dijo Ron

No lo se Ron, pero me impresiona porque si miras atentamente te darás cuenta de que aquí existió una puerta que fue tapiada, mira – dijo Hermione señalando con el dedo un pedazo de pared que mostraba dos tipos de piedra – algo me dice que vamos por el camino correcto

Harry se acerco a revisar cuidadosamente la pared y accidentalmente se tropezó sosteniéndose de la antorcha que bajo a modo de palanca y abrió una puerta muy amplia que daba a la habitación

vaya que afortunado accidente – dijo Harry visiblemente sorprendido

creo que si – dijo Hermione mirando la habitación detenidamente

La habitación en cuestión tenia solamente una ventana al final, era como una especia de galería, las paredes, el piso y el techo eran de piedra como en Hogwarts, en las paredes había nichos donde descansaban bustos de personas, y a los lados había argollas para colgar antorchas

¿Por qué alguien escondería una capilla? – pregunto Neville

porque esto no es una capilla Neville, esto es un salón del trono, miren – dijo Hermione señalando al final de la habitación donde sobre una pequeña tarima descansaba una silla extremadamente antigua,

¿Un salón del trono Hermione?, no puede ser que yo sepa ni Godric Gryffindorf ni nadie de su familia eran miembros de la familia real,

eso se sacan por no poner atención en la clase del profesor Binns – dijo Ginny enojada – después de los romanos las islas británicas quedaron divididas en cuatro reinos de magos y en un sin fin de reinos muggles, los reinos mágicos eran Inglaterra de la familia Gryffindorf, escocia de la familia Hufflepuf, Gales de la familia Ravenclaw e Irlanda de la familia Slytherin, por eso la bandera de Inglaterra es una cruz roja sobre fondo blanco, la de escocia una cruz blanca sobre fondo azul, y la de irlanda es verde – finalizo Ginny

¿Pero entonces porque la de Gales es un dragón Rojo? – pregunto Harry

Porque cuando los muggles conquistaron Gales cambiaron completamente las banderas, antaño era blanca y amarilla – contesto Hermione – me alegra que no sea la única que pone atención en las clases de historia de la magia

¿Pero entonces por que Harry no gobierna Inglaterra?

Porque hace unos 400 años los cuatro reinos llegaron a un acuerdo por el que pusieron fin al sistema de reyes e instituyeron el wizengamot y el ministerio de magia – dijo Ginny

Por eso la sala estaba tapiada, porque dejaron de utilizarla – dijo Harry comprendiendo todo

Exacto, si le juraron lealtad al ministerio no tenia porque existir una sala del trono en ninguno de los palacios de los reinos – dijo Neville

O sea que soy una especie de príncipe sin reino – pregunto Harry mas para si que para los demás

Exacto, y puede ser que por eso te quisiera matar Voldemort, junto con tu padre, si destruía a toda la estirpe de los Gryffindorf quien lo podría detener – pensó Ginny

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día en el callejón Diagon – dijo Harry empujando a todos hacía la entrada

Harry, se cercioro de que todos llegaran a sus habitaciones y luego se dirigió a la propia, lo que habían descubierto le produjo una impresión demasiado fuerte, ¿el un príncipe?, se imagino a si mismo saliendo en las revistas que su tía Petunia solía comprar para leer, ¿Qué pensarían de que un príncipe hubiera vivido 11 años en una alacena? Tal vez con su historia hubieran vendido millones de ejemplares. Harry llego a su habitación y se durmió otra vez sin sacar el pijama, todos los acontecimientos del día lo habían dejado agotado completamente.

Harry se levanto más temprano de lo habitual al otro día, había decidido que tenía que hacer una pequeña visita al salón del tesoro de su casa, se dirigió a la cocina de su casa y se encontró con Abet e Ilip quienes gentilmente le ofrecieron prepararle el desayuno, Harry les agradeció su propuesta pero les pidió que por favor le facilitaran una bolsa resistente pues tenia que cargar con algo muy pesado hasta el callejón Diagon, Abet, sin siquiera preguntar que era lo que iba a cargar le entrego 2 bolsas de cuero grueso y le dijo

¿Quiere el amo que lo acompañe a sacar oro del cofre?, después podría encantar las bolsas para que no pesen y así el amo no se agobiaría de tener que cargar con eso

¿Cómo sabes que pienso sacar dinero del cofre? – pregunto Harry

señor disculpe por intrometerme en lo que no me corresponde pero yo creo que es mas seguro que compre las escobas por correspondencia, así no se expone demasiado – dijo Ilip

¿Cómo sabes que voy a comprar unas escobas? – pregunto Harry aun mas intrigado

pues vera señor, discúlpenos pero lo escuchamos hablando dormido ayer en la noche, mientras limpiábamos su habitación – dijo Ilip preocupada

OH bueno, no se preocupen, pensaba depositar el dinero en Gringotts, para después pagar las escobas así, es solo que bueno de alguna manera tengo que llevar el dinero a Gringotts – dijo Harry

si usted lo desea amo, yo puedo llevar el dinero – dijo Dily tímidamente saliendo de detrás de su madre

no, muchas gracias Dily, prefiero hacerlo yo, de cualquier manera tengo que ir a Gringotts a resolver algunos asuntos – dijo Harry

Aunque si apreciaría mucho que me ayudaras a mi y a tu padre a llenar estas bolsas y encantarlas para poder guardarlas en mi mochila

Dily y Abet acompañaron a Harry hasta el salón del tesoro, donde Harry tomo y tomo montones de oro sin que siguiera se notara, cuando calculo que ya llevaba suficiente cerro las bolsas con ayuda de Abet y Dily, las guardo en su mochila, a la que le agregaron un hechizo antigravedad para que Harry pudiera cargar la mochila sin problemas.

Cuando llego de nuevo al comedor todos se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a Remus y Ojo Loco, listos para irse al callejón Diagon. Después de que todos estuvieran desayunados y listos Ojo loco les comunico la manera en la que se transportarían al callejón Diagon

iremos mediante polvos Flu – les dijo Ojo Loco – yo se que el lugar es fascinante y que la mitad de sus conocidos de la escuela van a estar ahí, pero les pido por favor que no se separen, Remus y yo estaremos en el caldero chorreante esperándolos, si existe algún problema nos podrán encontrar allí

Por cierto, aquí están las contestaciones a sus peticiones para inscribir materias, fueron aceptados en todas – dijo Remus – y el Profesor Snape ha aceptado ponerlos a ustedes 2 en prueba, tienen un mes para preparar una poción muy complicada, si lo logran serán aceptados en sus clases avanzadas – termino de decir Remus dirigiéndose a Ron y Neville

Eso será fácil, Harry y yo los podremos ayudar, así todos quedaríamos para Auror – dijo Hermione muy naturalmente

No Hermione, yo quiero aprender pociones, te agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero yo quiero probarle a Snape que soy capaz de lograr hacer sus pociones aunque estas sean de un nivel muy avanzado – dijo Neville –

Estoy de acuerdo con Neville Hermione, aún estamos a tiempo de decidir bien que queremos hacer de nuestras vidas, si no logramos realizar esta poción no tendrá caso que apliquemos para Auror, pues tarde o temprano nos acabaran echando de las asignaturas – dijo Ron

Harry se sentía orgulloso de todos sus amigos, de Hermione por ofrecerse a ayudarlos a preparar la poción, de Neville y Ron por entender que era necesario que superaran esa prueba para poder determinar si eso era lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Cuando todos estuvieron listos y después de que Abet los convenció de llevarse algo de comer en las mochilas se pudieron dirigir al callejón Diagon

Recuerden, vamos a estar aquí tratando de enterarnos de lo que se rumora acerca de Voldemort, si hay algún problema vengan rápido a buscarnos

El grupo de muchachos se despidió de Remus y Ojo Loco y empezaron a caminar por entre el gentío que abarrotaba el callejón. Harry se alegraba pues aunque el hechizo que tenia en su mochila le aligeraba un poco la carga, el hecho de llevar dos pequeños sacos llenos de monedas de oro y gemas preciosas no era fácil para Harry.

y Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Ginny

Bueno creo que primero debemos de ir a Gringotts por algo de oro – dijo Harry horrorizado ante la idea de que sus amigos quisieran dar un paseo por las tiendas antes de pasar al banco – luego podríamos ir por los libros y después podríamos ir a comer un helado, luego vemos que mas se nos ocurre

Me parece perfecto – dijo Neville – yo no tengo nada de dinero y necesito algo para poder comprar todo lo que necesitamos Ron

No será necesario Neville, en los sótanos existe un salón donde se preparan las pociones, ahí hay muchísimos ingredientes de pociones, los pueden tomar – dijo Harry

Gracias Harry – le dijo Ron – en fin, vayamos rápido para Gringotts, quiero saludar a mi hermano Bill tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo

Los 5 chicos se dirigieron a Gringotts, cuando llegaron Ron y Ginny se les separaron para ir a saludar a Bill, Harry y Hermione les pidieron que le mandaran saludos de su parte, Neville fue con uno de los duendes y le pidió retirar dinero de su bóveda, y Hermione decidió acompañar a Harry a sacar dinero de la suya

Veras Hermione, te debo de pedir que guardes absoluto silenció de lo que voy a hacer, es muy importante que nadie se entere ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Harry con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

De acuerdo Harry – dijo Hermione curiosa – no quieres que te ayude con tu mochila parece que pesa mucho

No gracias, ya casi llegamos

Harry se dirigió hacia el duende del escritorio principal, este lo miro ceñudo y le pregunto

Harry Potter, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

Si – respondió Harry – varias cosas de hecho, primero me gustaría hacer un deposito en mi propia bóveda – dijo Harry soltando la mochila y sacando los sacos de oro allí,

Interesante – dijo el duende - ¿antiguo tesoro familiar?

Digamos que si – contesto Harry

¿quiere que cambiemos todo esto por Galeones?

Si – contesto Harry – por favor

El duende tomo las dos bolsas y las vació en su escritorio, examino rápidamente cada una de las piezas y le dijo,

bien señor Potter, esto suma 43,152 galeones y 7 sieckles, quiere que añadamos todo esto a su bóveda o tiene que llevarse una parte – la cara de Hermione era de completo asombro

No, pónganlo todo en la bóveda, - dijo Harry, tengo que arreglar otros asuntos con usted

Bien, en ese caso usted cuenta en su bóveda con 26 millones 536 mil 214 galeones y 7 sieckles – dijo el duende ante la mirada de completa incredulidad de Hermione y Harry - ¿Cuál era ese otro asunto que lo traía con nosotros?

Se trata de mi herencia, quiero saber cuanto es y de que manera esta repartida – dijo Harry

En ese caso sígame por favor – le indico el duende bajando por un escalón que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio

Harry siguió al duende, Hermione se quedo atrás pero el la llamo

ven, eres mi amiga

Hermione camino junto a Harry a través de un corredor, luego subieron las escaleras hasta el 4 piso y después el duende les dijo

el presidente del banco se sentirá halagado de recibirlo señor Potter, cuando usted necesite retirar o depositar dinero, por favor venga directamente aquí o en su defecto yo personalmente me sentiré muy honrado de atenderlo

El duende los dejó en una sala de espera bastante elegante, las paredes eran paneles de madera y el piso estaba alfombrado de negro con runas de color dorado, del techo colgaban varios candiles que estaban completamente llenos de telarañas, al frente había una puerta de madera lujosamente tallada, de repente esta se abrió

el señor Harry Potter si no me equivoco – dijo el duende – pasen por favor

Harry y Hermione pasaron al despacho del duende que era de planta oval y tenia la misa decoración que la sala de espera. El duende les indico que se sentaran en unos sillones que se encontraban junto a la entrada de su oficina sentándose el mismo solo después de que se hubo sentado Hermione

El ministro de magia me informo de que su visita estaba próxima y era inminente, es por eso que pedí a Gurluk, el cajero principal que hiciera un recuento de todo lo que es su herencia y como se encuentra repartida – dijo el duende entregándole a Harry un pedazo de pergamino

Harry tomo el pergamino en sus manos y se lo enseño a Hermione para que lo leyeran juntos

_Relación de bienes del señor Harry Potter_

_Bóveda número 611_

_Propiedad de: Harry Potter_

_Fecha de adquisición: 10 de agosto de 1980_

_Cantidad: 26 Millones 493 mil 60 galeones_

_Bóveda número 1_

_Propiedad de: Harry Potter_

_Fecha de adquisición: no posible de determinar_

_Cantidad: no determinada_

_Bóveda número 879_

_Propiedad de: Harry Potter_

_Fecha de adquisición: 3 de abril de 1970_

_Cantidad: 312,145 galeones 16 sieckles y 40 knuts_

_Bóveda número 213_

_Propiedad de: Harry Potter_

_Fecha de adquisición: no posible de determinar_

_Cantidad: 12,050,100 galeones_

_Bóveda número 457_

_Propiedad de: Harry Potter_

_Fecha de adquisición: 8 de marzo de 1789_

_Cantidad: 1,000,050 galeones 712 sickles_

_Bóveda número 892_

_Propiedad de Harry Potter_

_Fecha de adquisición: 9 de febrero de 1965_

_Cantidad: 1,273,680 galeones_

_Suma total de todas las bóvedas excepto la número 1_

_41,129,035 galeones 728 sieckles y 40 knuts_

¿Por qué la cantidad de la bóveda número 1 no esta determinada? – pregunto Harry –

ni tampoco la fecha – hizo notar Hermione

eso se debe a que esa bóveda fue adquirida en la fundación de Gringotts, o es anterior a Gringotts y nosotros adquirimos la bóveda al fusionarnos con algún Banco – dijo el duende tranquilamente

¿pero entonces que contiene? – pregunto Harry

señor Potter, estoy seguro de que ya es de su conocimiento de que usted es el descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindorf – dijo el duende en el mismo tono tranquilo viendo como Harry asentía – entonces ya es de su conocimiento que el fundo y era dueño de la Gryffindorf's Trade Society ( Sociedad Gryffindorf de Comercio), que al fusionarse con el Goblins&Thomsom Banking Union (Unión Bancaria Thomsom y Duendes) estableció lo que ahora conocemos como Gringotts o Gryffindorf and Goblins and Thomsom Trade Society

¿eso quiere decir que soy parte dueño de este banco? – pregunto Harry

así es señor Potter, del 75% para ser exactos, es por eso que no es posible determinar la cantidad exacta que tiene usted en su bóveda – dijo el duende – usted ya no tiene que pedir hacer mas retiros, como se dará cuenta la cantidad de oro que usted posee es tal que no necesita bajar a las bóvedas para pedirlo, simplemente acérquese a Gurluk y el encantado le dará todo lo que necesite, por cierto, si necesita dinero en la escuela solamente envíenos una lechuza con las siguientes palabras y la cantidad y nosotros encantados se lo enviaremos – dijo el duende entregándole a Harry un papel con unos símbolos extraños

Gracias – musito Harry – creo que es tiempo de que me retire, dijo Harry, de verdad muchas gracias por su atención – levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta

No es nada – contesto el duende – y ya sabe si necesito algo, cualquier cosa que este en nuestro poder concederle se la daremos dijo el duende – acompañándolos a la puerta – bueno, si no puedo ayudarlo en nada mas, me retiro, debo de seguir aumentando su patrimonio – dijo el duende cerrando la puerta de su oficina

Harry – dijo Hermione todavía sorprendida – esto es increíble, nunca creí que eso fuera posible

Por favor Hermione, no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar, de por si la gente me ve raro, imaginate si supieran esto, creo que muchos no lo soportarían – finalizo Harry

Se que lo dices por Ron – dijo Hermione – descuida de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra

Tal como lo había dicho Hermione Harry no quería que Ron supiera ese secreto, lo hacia sentirse mal con su amigo, el de buena gana y con todo corazón le hubiera dado a los Weasley la mitad de todo ese dinero sin siquiera pensarlo, pero sabía que eso sería como un Insulto para Ron. El y Hermione se dirigieron otra vez hacía el piso bajo del banco para encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando llegaron Gurluk les hizo una pequeña reverencia. Harry y Hermione se encontraron con sus restantes amigos a las puertas de Hogwarts, Neville acababa de salir de las bóvedas y aun estaba un poco verde y mareado del viaje, Ron y Ginny salieron del lugar con sus bolsas llenas de monedas

son los gemelos, al parecer les esta yendo de maravillas en su tienda – dijo Ron

si, les ha ido tan bien que nos han dado algo de dinero como regalo de inicio de cursos – dijo Ginny –

eso es Genial – dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione nerviosamente

deberíamos visitarlos – sugirió Neville – mi tío Archie se parte de risa cuando le cuento de las galletas de Canario, tal vez le envíe algunas para que las experimente por el mismo

bueno, entonces vamos a por los libros, de ahí podemos visitar a los gemelos, su tienda esta cerca de Flourish & Blouts – dijo Ron – les ha ido tan bien que piensan abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade, al parecer el viejo Zonko se va a retirar y les va a vender

El grupo se dirigió a Flourish & Blouts para comprar sus libros, Ron y Neville no querían comprar sus libros de pociones pues todavía no estaban seguros de que fueran a ser aceptados pero Harry tomo cartas en el asunto

Déme por favor 4 juegos de todos estos libros – dijo enseñando la lista que le había llegado en la mañana – cárguelo todo a la bóveda numero 611 de Gringotts – dijo Harry por lo bajo al empleado- también incluya lo de la chica pelirroja – dijo señalando a Ginny.

El empleado asintió empacando todos los paquetes de libros para entregarlos a sus dueños,

señor es necesario que usted me firme aquí por favor – dijo el dependiente señalando un pergamino con la cuenta

Salieron de ahí muy extrañados de que no les hubieran cobrado nada en la librería, "regalo de la casa para preparar buenos Aurores" les dijo el dependiente, todos se sintieron algo confundidos pero se alegraron de que sus galeones siguieran en sus bolsas, la única que sabía que había pasado era Hermione, quien se empeño en pagarle a Harry por sus libros, pero Harry la detuvo y la convenció de que aceptara

Para eso es el dinero –dijo Harry

Pero Harry porque lo hiciste – pregunto Hermione

Porque ustedes son mis invitados y ya – dijo Harry cerrando la discusión

Lo mismo sucedió cuando llegaron a la tienda de los gemelos, a pesar de que Harry no estaba detrás de esto los gemelos se opusieron a que les pagaran, les dijeron que si era para usarlos en Hogwarts se los dejaban, incluso George le dijo que si mezclaban un kit básico de juegos de artificio y un pantano portátil el resultado podía ser bastante divertido, aunque podía variar de persona a persona, la tienda de los gemelos era sorprendente, tenia todo lo que usualmente había en Zonko's además de sus creaciones propias,

Cada mes sacamos alrededor de 25 productos nuevos, ya tenemos un catalogo de mas de 700 – dijo George

A este pasó vamos a poder abrir nuestra fabrica el año entrante – dijo Fred

Me da mucho gusto por ustedes – dijo Harry

Salieron de la tienda de Fred y George con bastantes más paquetes de los que habían entrado, para luego dirigirse a Florean Fortescue para comer un helado,

Creo que ya deberíamos regresar a casa de Harry – dijo Hermione – estamos cargados de paquetes

No podemos Hermione, nos falta ir a comprar nuestros sets de pociones avanzadas, y necesito unas túnicas pues las del año pasado me quedan muy cortas, ah y también tenemos que ir a la tienda de Quidditch, necesito surtirme de libros para el año entrante – dijo Harry tratando de recordar si eso era todo lo que le faltaba por hacer

Cielos, muchas felicidades Harry, que bueno que eres tu el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch

Gracias Neville – dijo Harry sonrojado

En cuanto se terminaron sus helados se dirigieron a la tienda de artículos de calidad para el juego del quidditch, cuando llegaron a la tienda encontraron el tradicional gentío en los aparadores, cuando trataron de entrar se encontraron con Malfoy,

Vaya, Vaya, pero si es Weasley, que ¿vienes a ver si hay algo en la basura que puedas vender? – dijo con su tono hiriente

Ya te puedes ir por donde viniste Malfoy – le contesto Ron – a ver a tu padre a Azkaban, o que me vas a decir, ¿Qué mi padre no es lo suficientemente importante para ir a Azkaban?

Pues me temo que si Weasley, si tu padre fuera perseguido en lugar de enviar a Aurores en su búsqueda enviarían a simples oficiales del departamento de respeto a la ley mágica, aunque tal vez con lo poco importante y tonto que es lo enviarían a el mismo a arrestarse

Vamos Ron, esta así porque su padre va a ir a Azkaban

Tu cállate cara rajada, cuando tuviste la oportunidad no te uniste al bando correcto, ahora acabaras igual que tus mediocres y estúpidos padres, o sea muertos

Lo que paso después nadie lo puede explicar satisfactoriamente, simplemente todos los paquetes que Harry tenia en la mano estaban en el piso, los ojos y las manos de Harry empezaron a irradiar una luz roja y dorada, Malfoy trato de huir, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry lo tenia en el aire dando vueltas, unos segundos después Harry aventó a Malfoy volando y este se estrello unos 200 metros mas adelante en una tienda de calderos, al instante siguiente la gente estaba corriendo en ambas direcciones de la calle y gritaban, Harry callo estrepitosamente al suelo y quedo inconsciente ahí.

Ron, Hermione, vayan por ayuda, yo me quedare aquí con Harry y Neville – dijo Ginny – rápido

Si Ginny – dijeron los 2 a la vez

Hermione y Ron corrieron hasta el caldero chorreante para buscar a Ojo Loco y Remus, cuando los encontraron los llevaron inmediatamente a donde estaba Harry

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Ginny visiblemente preocupada

esta bien, solamente se desmayo – contesto Remus

entonces hay que levantarlo – dijo Ron

no Ron, es mejor llevarlo a su casa, si lo despertamos aquí la gente empezara a hacer preguntas incomodas – dijo Hermione

completamente de acuerdo señorita Granger – dijo Ojo Loco

Ojo Loco conjuro una camilla en donde pusieron a Harry, Remus cargo con todos sus paquetes, inmediatamente regresaron a casa de Harry. En cuanto llegaron Abet e Ilip se horrorizaron de ver a Harry en una camilla


	4. El Regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo IV "El regreso a Hogwarts"

¿Pero que le ha pasado al amo? – pregunto Abet alterado

¿Qué le hicieron al amo Harry? – reclamo Ilip llorando – que le han hecho

Nada Ilip – dijo Remus – no pasa nada, Harry tuvo un pequeño accidente con el señor Malfoy eso es todo

Esos malditos Malfoy, mi amo James decía que son de las familias mas obscuras y traicioneras– dijo Ilip

Así es Ilip – dijo Remus – en fin tengo que enviarle a Dumbledore una lechuza contándole lo ocurrido

Harry despertó por si solo momentos después de que llegaran de regreso a su casa, inmediatamente se puso de pié y pregunto

¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Harry

¿No recuerdas lo que te paso Harry? – pregunto Ron

No, solamente recuerdo haber visto a Malfoy molestando, luego me acuerdo de que salio volando por el aire, y después nada

bueno, de hecho Malfoy salió volando cuando tu lo lanzaste, Harry sacaste Malfoy volando mas de 200 metros sin siquiera tocar tu varita, solamente lo señalaste con el dedo

Hermione, no pude haber hecho volar a Malfoy sin varita, de hecho nadie podría haber logrado que Malfoy saliera volando sin varita, a menos que no se tratara de magia – dijo Harry

Te equivocas Harry, Godric Gryffindorf fue el primer mago registrado que presento poderes Ithed de nivel superior dijo Hermione

¿Poderes que? – pregunto Ginny viendo a Harry como si fuera a morir

Poderes Ithed Ginny, este tipo de poderes hacen que las personas no necesiten de utilizar varita para hacer magia – dijo Hermione mirando la cara de incredulidad de todos – verán, las varitas de mago solamente son conductores de nuestros poderes mágicos, todos cuando éramos niños hicimos alguna demostración de magia, sin tener varita, esos son los poderes Ithed de nivel inferior, pues bien cuando uno ejercita sus poderes mágicos estos crecen y se incrementan, en teoría al llegar a cierto nivel nuestros poderes se pueden manifestar sin la necesidad de un conductor, supongo que a Harry le otorgaron ese poder por ser el heredero de Gryffindorf, solo de esta manera me explico que los posea

Es probable que tu teoría sea correcta Hermione –dijo Remus desde el marco de la puerta- pero todavía no me puedo explicar como es que Harry los consiguió, que yo tenga entendido no los había manifestado antes

Creo que yo se – dijo Harry para incredulidad de todos – cuando me hablo aquella estatua de Gryffindorf en el mausoleo unas chispas rojas y doradas me rodearon y se metieron en el corazón de la estatua, solamente ahí pude haber obtenido eso que dice Hermione.

Eso es también muy posible – dijo Ojo Loco – de cualquier manera ya enviamos una lechuza a Dumbledore para que nos de instrucciones acerca de que debemos de hacer

Yo quiero regresar – dijo Harry levantándose de la cama – quiero volver a ir hoy al callejón, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que comprar ¿verdad chicos?

Los demás chicos asintieron más por cortesía que por verdadera necesidad de ir de compras

no nos expondremos Potter, es mejor esperar instrucciones de Dumbledore – dijo Ojo Loco

me alegro de que haya aquí personas sensatas – se oyó decir a Dumbledore – y creo que después de que te revise madame Pomfrey, que viene conmigo, podrás regresar a terminar tus compras Harry

En ese momento Madame Pomfrey entro en la habitación de Harry con un maletín en la mano

Potter, ¿ni siquiera en vacaciones puedes evitar los problemas verdad? – dijo la señora Pomfrey tomándole la temperatura

Yo no busco a los problemas, ellos solos vienen hacía mi – dijo Harry tratando de defenderse

Igual que el padre – dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo – o si señor Potter, a mi también me toco atender a su padre al menos una docena de veces debido a sus accidentes en el Quidditch, y el solía decir exactamente la misma frase

La señora Pomfrey reviso todos los signos vitales de Harry y dictamino que solamente había sido un pequeño desmayo provocado tal vez por la extrema fatiga a la que se habían visto sometidos los chicos, y acepto que regresaran al callejón a comprar todas sus cosas que faltaban siempre y cuando prometieran alimentar propiamente a Harry y asegurar que descansaría al menos una tarde a la semana

Después de que Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore se retiraran todos se fueron a comer y en cuanto terminaron regresaron al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras, ahí Remus les dijo

ya saben, si se presentan problemas vengan por ayuda al caldero chorreante

y por favor traten de no tener problemas con el señor Malfoy – dijo Ojo Loco – si lo ven evítenlo

Harry y los demás prometieron no buscar problemas con Malfoy y aceptaron reunirse con Remus y Ojo Loco dos horas después para regresar a la casa. Harry suponía que en 2 horas podría terminar de comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Se dirigió con sus amigos de nuevo a la tienda de Quidditch y mientras todos veían los distintos modelos de escobas en los aparadores Harry se dirigió al mostrador a hacer su orden

disculpe ¿Cuál es el preció de una saeta de fuego?

Bueno, debido a que ya salió la saeta de fuego gold la antigua saeta de fuego ha bajado algo de precio, actualmente la puede adquirir en 7800 galeones por ejemplar, aunque si compra la saeta de fuego y los protectores para quidditch le hacemos un descuento del 20% - dijo el dependiente

Perfecto, déme 15 saetas de fuego con sus protectores ah y también quiero un juego de pelotas para Quidditch, quiero que envié las primeras 6 con las pelotas a mi casa y las restantes 8 a Hogwarts para que lleguen el 3 de septiembre, el oro lo pueden obtener de la bóveda numero 611 de Gringotts

El dependiente se quedo impresionado y rápidamente fue por un pergamino para sacar la cuenta, cuando termino Harry lo firmo y el dependiente le aseguro que las escobas estarían mañana mismo en su casa, después de esto Harry dio una vuelta por la tienda buscando libros y manuales que le ayudaran a planear las técnicas para el siguiente año, cuando termino llevaba una montaña de libros y manuales de Quidditch y algo que Hermione encontró que podía ser muy útil, era una maqueta de un estadio con miniaturas de todos los jugadores de quidditch

aquí podrías planear las estrategias para los partidos y ver como resultan – dijo Hermione

Harry salió de esa tienda con las manos llenas de paquetes al igual que sus amigos. Luego se dirigieron hacía Madame Malkin para comprar sus túnicas nuevas, Harry se compro algunas túnicas nuevas de la escuela y también se compro dos túnicas de gala bastante elegantes, una era de terciopelo azul sin ningún adorno y la otra era de terciopelo verde igualmente sin ningún adorno, luego se dirigieron a la tienda de pociones donde compraron sus equipos para pociones avanzadas y para terminar se dirigieron a la tienda de plumas a comprar algunos rollos de pergamino y plumas para escribir. Cuando se dirigían de regreso al caldero chorreante para regresar a casa de Harry pasaron por una joyería llamada _Fergusson&Finnes_, Harry se detuvo y entro

tengo una idea – les dijo a sus amigos

Cuando salió unos 15 minutos después se negó a decirles a sus amigos que es lo que había comprado.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron preparando técnicas de quidditch en la maqueta de Harry hasta media noche, y tuvo que llegar Ojo Loco de nuevo para dormirlos

- si no se van a dormir ahora mismo no respondo de las sorpresas de mañana - dijo Ojo Loco

Ante semejante amenaza, y la experiencia de los castigos de Ojo loco se fueron a dormir sin protestar. Al otro día Harry y sus amigos despertaron sin ningún sobresalto, y tal como le había dicho el dependiente de la tienda de quidditch las escobas llegaron temprano, todos sus amigos se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando Harry les dijo que eran para ellos

es en serió, quiero ganar la copa de quidditch este año, y para eso necesitamos que todo el equipo tenga las mejores escobas – dijo Harry – y ustedes 2 tienen que postular para las posiciones que quedaron desocupadas– dijo Harry a Hermione y Neville- por la salida de los gemelos, de Angelina, Kate y Alicia mas de la mitad del equipo ha salido, y a nosotros solo nos quedan dos años así que debemos de empezar a entrenar a los que vienen para asegurar la permanencia de Gryffindorf como el campeón

O sea que mas bien es un regalo para el equipo – comento Ron

No Ron, las del equipo llegaran a Hogwarts, estas son para ustedes – dijo Harry –

En ese momento entro un hombre a la sala acompañado de Ojo Loco y Remus

muchachos este es Casper Von Hagën, es un experto en artes marciales y métodos de defensa personal, el los entrenara en métodos de defensa muggles, pueden llegar a servirles mucho – dijo Remus

Es un placer conocerlo al fin señor Potter, tuve el honor de entrenar junto a su padre y luego entrenar a su madre en esgrima, kumdo, kendo y tae-kwan-do – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia ante Harry

El hombre en cuestión era alto, medía mas de 1.90 metros, era rubio de ojos azules, su piel era blanca, casi como la leche y tenia constitución bastante atlética, lo que delataba su constante practica de deportes, aparentaba unos 36 o 37 años aunque si había entrenado junto a sus padres tal vez era aun mayor

mucho gusto señor Von Hagën – dijo Harry estrechándole la mano

El entrenador los saco a los jardines a trotar durante dos horas, cuando ya todos estaban exhaustos inicio su entrenamiento de tae-kwan-do, todos sufrieron enormemente cuando llego el kumdo y el kendo, Hermione y Neville no aguantaban las posiciones que el profesor les iba indicando, y en mas de una ocasión cayeron al piso con las piernas adoloridas, Harry, Ginny y Ron aguantaron un poco mas debido a sus entrenamientos con la escoba, pero de igual manera a las 6 de la tarde estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para siquiera levantarse,

vamos chicos, no se sientan mal, si apenas si vimos el calentamiento – dijo Casper – esperen a la semana entrante y verán lo que es entrenar duro- dijo ante la cara de horror de los chicos

no creo que podamos aguantar una semana completa con estos entrenamientos – dijo Ron cuando Casper se retiro – si apenas si llevamos 2 días de entrenamiento y ya no aguanto, imaginate cuando llevemos una semana

tenemos que aguantar Ron, de otra manera no vamos a poder ser Aurores – le contesto Hermione

pero yo no tengo nada que deber, digo, si quiero ser Auror, pero todavía me faltan 3 años, porque debo de empezar a entrenar ahora – dijo Ginny sobándose las piernas

Porque Voldemort no va a esperar a que te prepares en 3 años – contesto Ron – así que es mejor que empieces ahora

Tal como habían supuesto los entrenamientos eran extenuantes, en ocasiones ni siquiera llegaban a dormir a sus habitaciones y Remus y Ojo Loco se veían en la necesidad de llevarlos a sus cuartos a Dormir, claro que semejante entrenamiento rindió sus frutos rápidamente cuando Harry, Ron y Neville lograron pasar sus exámenes de aparición al primer intento. En unas cuantas clases de defensa muggle los muchachos ya eran capaces de sostener combates con la espada y realizar movimientos muy complicados con la espada, lo mismo sucedía en Quidditch, Harry decidió que Hermione, Ginny y Neville probaran los puestos de cazadores con muy buenos resultados. Ron logro parar todos los goles en una de las sesiones de práctica lo que alegro en gran medida a Harry que pensó que había encontrado a un portero de la talla de Wood.

En sus demás clases las cosas también fueron mejorando, Ojo Loco se quedo sorprendido cuando todos lograron desaparecer fuego y conjurar agua o viento, aunque se asusto un poco cuando Harry conjuro el viento pues se desato una tormenta que duro 2 días.

Incluso las clases con Snape resultaron bien, en la primera sesión, Snape, que no estaba sobre aviso de los nuevos poderes de Harry, no pudo evitar que este viera todos sus recuerdos de la infancia, y solo cuando Harry se acercaba a los más actuales Snape fue capaz de detenerlo

veo que ha practicado Potter, me alegro – dijo Snape lanzándole de nuevo el hechizo para tratar de cogerlo desprevenido

Pero de nuevo Harry se defendió y volvió a penetrar en la mente de Snape.

Lo único que preocupaba a Harry es que tanto Ron como Neville se negaban a decirles como iban con la preparación de su poción, Harry descubrió en su mapa que ambos se escabullían en las noches a la biblioteca o al estudió de pociones, se preocupaba pues no creía que la poción que estuvieran haciendo sus amigos estuviera saliendo del todo bien, lo peor es que se negaban rotundamente a que cualquier persona revisara como iba su trabajo, ni siquiera les quisieron decir como se llamaba la poción, hasta que un día en la comida Harry, Hermione y Ginny lo descubrieron y no de la mejor manera

Harry, dime la verdad, ¿Qué te parece mi hermana? - pregunto Ron

Creo que es muy guapa – dijo Harry sin poder evitar decirlo ni sonrojarse

Y tu Hermione, ¿que opinas de Ron? – pregunto Neville divertido

Me gusta mucho, solo que es un imbécil en algunas ocasiones, la mayoría para ser exactos y es inmaduro y jamás admitirá que yo también le gusto y que se puso celoso de Viktor – dijo Hermione de sopetón - ¡Ronald Weasley, me diste Veritaserum! – reclamo Hermione ofendida

Si, esa era la poción que teníamos que preparar, creo que Snape quedara complacido

Ginny, ¿tu que opinas de Harry?

Es muy guapo, pero ya me canse de andar detrás de el – dijo Ginny tapándose la boca y saliendo corriendo del comedor

Harry, Neville y Ron estaban muertos de Risa, pero Hermione se paro de su asiento tomo su varita y transformo a Ron en un conejo

y al que se le ocurra transformarlo de regreso también lo convierto en animal - dijo antes de azotar la puerta del comedor

vamos Neville, me apreció de ser humano como para retar a Hermione – dijo Harry levantando al conejo/Ron y caminando a la salida - ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

Fue mi idea, queríamos saber si había resultado la poción así que no se nos ocurrió otra manera de probarla – dijo Neville todavía riendo

Se me ocurrió una idea – dijo Harry llegando a su alcoba, esto va a ser genial

El resto de la tarde la pasaron practicando Quidditch aunque Ron no aparecía, cuando en la noche se fueron a cenar Hermione ya no estaba tan enojada y quería regresar a Ron a su forma original

te digo que no lo hemos visto Hermione – decía Neville

tal vez lo encontremos con el mapa de la casa, después de comer lo buscamos que te parece – dijo Harry

Esta bien, aunque se merece eso y mas – dijo Hermione entrando al comedor - ¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso? – pregunto Hermione

Es estofado de conejo – contesto Ilip con mucha naturalidad

¿estofado de que? – pregunto Hermione visiblemente horrorizada –

de conejo señorita, hace un rato mi esposo, Abet, encontró un conejo en la sala y me lo trajo para que lo guisara – dijo Ilip guiñando a Harry un ojo a espaldas de Hermione

Hermione se desmayo inmediatamente al igual que Ginny, Harry, Neville y Ron las acomodaron y luego Ron se escondió detrás de la puerta

Enervate – grito Harry a las dos apuntándoles con el dedo, ambas muchachas se levantaron –

Es mi culpa, yo lo convertí en un conejo – decía Hermione – su madre, que le voy a decir a su madre – sollozaba Hermione

En ese momento Ron salió sigilosamente detrás de la puerta y se coloco espaldas a Hermione

probablemente le puedas decir que prometes no volver a transformar a tu novio en conejo – dijo Ron

Hermione grito con todas sus fuerzas y estuvo a punto de caer desmayada

¿quieres ser mi novia Hermione Granger?

Si, si quiero, imbécil, después de que me pagues esta – dijo Hermione muy enojada

Pero si fue idea de Harry – dijo Ron corriendo en del alcance de Hermione

Así que fue tu idea – dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Harry

Bueno si, pero no creas que fue para molestarte, yo solo los quería ayudar a que se dieran cuenta, digo bueno no era con mala intención – dijo Harry retrocediendo muy asustado

O bueno ya – dijo Ginny – me da mucho gusto que al fin seas mi cuñada Hermione

Gracias Ginny

La broma había resultado justo como Harry lo planeo, ahora sus amigos estaban juntos después de años de intensos pleitos entre ellos. Hermione y Ron salieron del comedor a pasear a la luz de la luna, para ambos resultaba difícil de creer que por fin habían logrado su propósito

en fin, ¿Qué tal si cenamos? – dijo Harry – tengo bastante hambre después de la practica de quidditch

Neville y Ginny asintieron y se sentaron a disfrutar del delicioso estofado de conejo que Ilip preparo por petición de Harry.

La semana restante de las vacaciones la pasaron entrenando, Moody les aseguro que ya estaban muy bien preparados para la escuela, y que incluso ya sabían algunos hechizos que algunos Aurores experimentados no conocían, como el del circulo antiapariciones o el circulo que anulaba poderes mágicos, los nuevos poderes de Harry eran cada vez mas grandes y cuando el conjuro su circulo anulador este cubrió toda la casa y Ojo loco tuvo que explicarle la manera de terminar el hechizo pues no podía disponer de sus poderes. Todos eran ya capaces de transformar cualquier animal en cosa e incluso Ginny ya había logrado perfeccionar su transformación de personas, aunque esto le costo a Neville unas orejas de rana durante una semana, en cuanto a sus clases de defensa Muggle su entrenador, Casper, estaba impresionado de la habilidad de Harry con la espada, y en una pelea de esgrima que tuvieron Harry le gano avasalladoramente. Harry no había deshecho el baúl de la escuela en todo el mes y tenía una mesa llena de paquetes con todo lo que tendría que llevarse a la escuela para ese año, la noche anterior al regreso a la escuela Dily se ofreció a ayudarlo a preparar su baúl, Harry acepto su ayuda pues no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a lograr que todo entrara ahí.

Dily lo convenció de que dejara todo lo que no utilizaba, Harry empezó a vaciar su baúl de túnicas que ya no le servían, libros que ya no utilizaba y regalos de cumpleaños de años anteriores, cuando encontró su saeta de fuego se le salieron unas lagrimas de tristeza

¿Qué le pasa al señor? – pregunto Dily temeroso – ¿fue algo que dije?

No, no Dily, por favor guarda esta escoba en la vitrina de los trofeos – dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – pónganle una placa que diga "Saeta de Fuego de Harry Potter copa de quidditch 1993 – 1994 regalo de Sirius Black"

Si señor – dijo Dily tomando la escoba y poniéndola en la pared

Harry continuo sacando todas las cosas de su baúl y Dily doblándolas, cuando Harry termino de sacar todo, descubrió a fondo el espejo en 2 vías que le había dado Sirius, esta vez no pudo evitar llorar ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a el?. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz como el resto de la gente? ¿Por qué el tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a que Voldemort o sus mortifagos mataran a sus seres queridos?, Harry tomo el espejo y lo puso sobre el tocador de su habitación, con las lagrimas todavía en su rostro y una terrible sensación de culpa en la garganta Harry empezó a acomodar las cosas en su baúl.

Cuando termino con Dily de guardar todo Harry le pidió que fuera a depositar la escoba en la vitrina, luego sin siquiera despedirse de los demás se durmió. Esa noche Harry soñó, tenia muchas noches que no soñaba, soñó que estaba en un jardín hermoso, lleno de árboles enormes que daban sombra, en el piso había algunos arbustos florales, el césped era verde y estaba perfectamente bien recortado, Harry diviso a 3 figuras a la lejanía sobre una pequeña colina, por las siluetas creyó reconocer a una mujer y a 2 hombres, volteo a todas partes y no había nadie mas, se empezó a acercar a donde estaban las 3 personas, pero por mas que caminaba no lograba acercarse mucho, de repente escucho su nombre, el conocía aquella voz, la había escuchado antes varias veces, pero no era en sus sueños donde le hablaban, era en el mundo real, Harry trato de quedarse dormido con todas sus fuerzas, y justo cuando alcanzo a reconocer quienes eran las 3 figuras un grito mas fuerte que los anteriores lo termino de despertar.

Harry abrió los ojos, pero contrarió a lo que pensó no había nadie en su habitación, miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las 2:48 de la mañana, se dirigió a la puerta y no había nadie, entonces ¿Quién había gritado su nombre? Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando noto que el espejo que le había obsequiado Sirius brillaba sobre el tocador, se acerco lentamente y estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción por lo que vio ahí, pero se contuvo cuando Sirius le indico que guardara silenció

Hola Harry, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto su padrino desde el otro lado del vidrio, aunque su imagen distaba mucho de ser la que Harry recordaba, ya no tenia el cabello largo ni sucio y sus ojos otra vez tenían esa expresión que había visto en la foto de la boda de sus padres

Sirius, ¿estas vivo?, ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto Harry ansioso de conocer la respuesta para correr a abrazarlo – ya no tienes que esconderte, tu nombre ha sido limpiado – termino de decir Harry extremadamente contento

Escúchame Harry, yo estoy muerto, al parecer ese velo que cruce envía a las personas directamente a donde deben de estar: al cielo o al infierno – dijo Sirius – pero no quiero que te sientas mal, te he estado observando, te vi llorar en casa de tus tíos, te vi culparte una y mil veces acerca de lo que paso, no es tu culpa Harry

No, si la es, si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido y curioso tu y yo no estaríamos hablando mediante este espejo – contesto Harry con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en sus mejillas

No, Harry, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si yo soy feliz ahora? – le pregunto Sirius

No lo se, quiero pensar que tienes paz, que has visto a tus seres queridos y que por fin caminas libremente sin ser perseguido, sin miedo a ir a Azkaban, ese es mi consuelo – dijo Harry tratando de reprimir el llanto

Así es Harry, he vuelto a ver a mis amigos que ya han muerto, he visto a tu padre y a tu madre, aunque tu padre no me ha recibido precisamente bien – respondió Sirius sonriéndole

¿Cómo te recibió mi padre?

bueno cuando me vio me dio un puñetazo en la cara por haberte dejado solo, y luego cuando le conté acerca de que pase 12 años en Azkaban me dio otro puñetazo – finalizo Sirius

y el ultimo porque fue – pregunto Harry

dijo que debí de haberme defendido, que debí de exigir un juicio para que pudiera estar contigo y no tuvieras que crecer con los Dursley

y ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Harry

estoy bien Harry, como tu lo has dicho soy libre, ya no tengo miedo de que me atrapen de nuevo, aquí es un lugar grandioso, no hay dolor, no hay miedo, estamos muy bien aquí – dijo Sirius

¿estamos?, ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Harry

tus padres y yo, en cuanto llegue los encontré, hemos estado hablando de todo lo que ha pasado, de ti, he intentado comunicarme contigo desde hace un mes, aunque creo que no podías escuchar mis gritos porque tenias esto en tu baúl

así es, cada vez que lo veía empezaba a llorar, así que lo arroje al final del baúl – dijo Harry apesadumbrado – yo... - pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, en lugar de eso empezó a llorar –

por favor no llores, no quiero que nadie se entere de que tu y yo podemos hablar, si no todo el mundo va a querer que le preste el espejo para hablar con sus seres queridos – dijo Sirius

lo siento, es que, yo te quería, bueno tu sabes, yo te veía como el padre que nunca conocí – dijo Harry tratando de no llorar

y yo te vi siempre como al hijo que nunca tuve –contesto Sirius

muchas gracias por tu herencia, de verdad que no era necesario – dijo Harry

te repito, te quiero como a mi hijo, por eso todos mis bienes tenían que ser para ti – dijo Sirius

yo daría todo el oro de Gringotts para que tu y mis padres estuvieran aquí – dijo Harry

¿quieres hablar con ellos, verlos? – pregunto Sirius

¿se podría? – pregunto Harry

Como respuesta una bruja de cabello rojo e intensos ojos verdes le respondió

hola Harry, como estas cariño – pregunto su madre

mama, ¿eres tú? – pregunto Harry emocionado

así es cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿ya tienes novia? – le pregunto su madre

yo estoy bien, voy a estudiar para ser Auror – contesto Harry

¡muy bien hijo! – contesto su madre – supongo que ya sabes que tu padre y yo éramos Aurores

¿Dónde esta mi papa? – pregunto Harry

el y Sirius están jugando guerras de nieve – contesto su madre – nunca cambiara tu padre, ¿te gusto el sueño que te mande? – pregunto su madre

¿entonces si eran ustedes los de mi sueño?, creí que eran alucinaciones mías, he estado tanto tiempo deseando verlos, hablar con ustedes, que a veces empiezo a desvariar – dijo Harry

cariño, no te preocupes, nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, somos tu familia, aunque tu no nos puedas ver todos los días siempre vamos a estar contigo, apoyándote, somos parte de ti hijo

siempre soñé con verlos, hablar con ustedes, hay tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que quiero saber – dijo Harry

Harry paso el resto de la noche hablando con sus padres y Sirius, era como si se estuvieran poniendo al día de 15 años de separación, en esas 4 horas que Harry estuvo hablando con ellos fue feliz, ya no importaba Voldemort, no importaba nada, Harry construyo una relación de confianza con sus padres y Sirius, era algo muy intimo, les tenía confianza pues sabía que ellos querían para el lo mejor, en la mañana cuando se despidieron se dijeron un hasta luego, no un adiós, se prometieron seguir charlando. Cuando llego Dily a despertarlo para que se alistara este lo encontró con una sonrisa en la boca, si en ese momento Harry se hubiera observado en el espejo de Oesed se habría visto a si mismo, solo a sí mismo.

Para no variar la costumbre se les hizo tarde, ni Hermione ni Ron habían preparado sus baúles por que se habían pasado la noche haciendo quien sabe que, aunque Harry hubiera querido tener del Veritaserum que se había llevado Snape por lo bien preparado que estaba para poder interrogarlos se tuvo que contentar con sus respuestas. Neville estaba buscando por todas partes unas túnicas que le faltaban, y Ginny, que era la única aparte de Harry que tenia todo listo desde la noche anterior estaba junto con el esperando al resto en la sala.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos Ojo Loco les explico el plan

iremos a Grimmauld place en polvos Flu y de ahí iremos hasta King's Cross mediante coches muggles facilitados por el ministerio

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la chimenea con los baúles y en el caso de Harry, con la jaula vacía de Hedwing pues la había enviado volando a Hogwarts, no podía esperar a regresar a Hogwarts, Hagrid solo le había dicho que su fénix ya estaba bastante crecido pero se había rehusado a darle mas detalles para no estropearle la sorpresa. Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place encontraron a gran cantidad de miembros de la orden listos para escoltarlos a la estación, los padres de Ron, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Tonks, los gemelos, Bill y Mundungus Fletcher estaban ahí para apoyar a Remus y Ojo Loco en la escolta a la estación

Tardaron muy poco en llegar a la estación pues estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de Grimmauld Place, llegaron allí con 20 minutos de antelación, y para cuando el ultimo miembro de la orden cruzo la barrera para llegar al anden 9 ¾ solamente quedaban 10 minutos.

Prométanme que se van a cuidar – pidió la señora Weasley abrazando a todos sus hijos y a Harry, Hermione y Neville – no anden buscando problemas, creo que ahora como todos esos estúpidos decretos han sido anulados ya pueden tener su club de defensa contra las artes obscuras – dijo la señora Weasley reflexionando

Espero que tengan un buen trimestre, los veremos para Navidad – dijo el señor Weasley

Y no busques problemas Harry, te juro que tendré un ojo encima de ti – dijo Lupin

Y cualquier cosa avisen a Dumbledore – dijo Ojo Loco

Los chicos subieron al tren y se fueron al final a buscar un compartimiento vació, cuando lo encontraron acomodaron todas sus pertenencias y se sentaron, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ir al vagón de prefectos para recibir instrucciones. Harry estuvo charlando animadamente con Ginny y Neville, cada día que pasaba Ginny le resultaba mas atractiva, era bella y tenía un porte y una elegancia que no se encontraban en todas las chicas de su edad, ella también había sido elegida prefecta de su curso, pero decía que Hermione y Ron le darían las instrucciones al regresar. Durante el resto del viaje recibieron la visita de sus amigos de Gryffindorf y del ejercito de Dumbledore, Harry les notifico de su decisión de revivir el grupo para prepararse mas, les contó acerca de todo lo que había aprendido a hacer durante el verano y de que tenía intenciones y permiso de Dumbledore de que les enseñara a hacerlo a ellos. La única que no pasó por su compartimiento fue Cho, al parecer todavía no le perdonaba el hecho de que criticara a su amiga Marieta, aunque Harry ya no sentía por ella lo mismo que el año anterior, la chica le inspiraba cierto sentimiento de conmiseración, Harry sentía que todavía no había podido superar la muerte de Cedric y que tal vez lo había buscado con la sola intención de reemplazar al muchacho muerto con el. Cuando paso el carrito de los dulces Harry le compro de todo, tenían un asiento lleno de pasteles de calabaza en forma de caldero, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, y demás dulces que tanto disfrutaban. Luna también pasó a saludar a sus amigos, estaba igual a como la habían dejado de ver, el mismo peinado, el mismo collar, los mismos pendientes, les contó acerca de sus vacaciones en Suecia junto a su padre y se quedo el resto del viaje con ellos. Por la noche cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Harry todavía seguía Feliz, esperaba que este año le deparara sorpresas mas agradables que el anterior como le había dicho la abuela de Neville.

Bajaron del tren y saludaron a Hagrid que ya no tenia moretones ni cortadas por todas partes, el les regreso el saludo e hizo su tradicional llamado a los de primero para que fueran con el a cruzar el lago a pie. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville tomaron un carruaje, Ginny y Luna se subieron en otro, Harry no podía explicar el porque pero cuando la veía no podía parar de verla, y cuando no estaba a su lado no podía evitar pensar en ella, ¿se estaría enamorando?

Harry intentaba digerir sus sentimientos cuando llegaron al castillo, a pesar de que las últimas 4 semanas habían sido de las mejores de su vida, sin duda Hogwarts siempre seria su Hogar. Bajo del carruaje y ayudo a Hermione a bajar, luego no pudo evitar dirigirse a los thestrals, el solo verlos le recordó a Sirius, pero esta vez no se deprimió al contrarió esbozo una sonrisa.

¿Por qué sonríes Harry? – pregunto Hermione

he comprendido que Sirius no querría ser recordado tristemente, era un merodeador, hay que recordarlo con alegría – dijo todavía con la sonrisa

Me parece una actitud muy madura de tu parte Harry – dijo Ron – me apena mucho la muerte de Sirius pero me alegro de que por fin hayas comprendido que esa no es la manera de recordarlo.

En cuanto entraron al castillo se dirigieron al gran comedor a tomar sus respectivos asientos en su mesa, el largo viaje los había agotado y todos estaban hambrientos. Momentos después la profesora Mcgonagall acompañada de al menos 60 niños entro en el gran comedor junto con el sombrero y el taburete.

Después de que todos los alumnos fueron sorteados a sus casas el profesor Dumbledore hablo:

Buenas noches alumnos, solamente quiero decirles que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, aquí no deben de temer lo que pasa allá afuera, ustedes deben de preocuparse solamente por estudiar y prepararse para defender el mundo en el que crecieron, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y a comer

Harry y Ron no tuvieron que escuchar dos veces la misma orden, de inmediato se sirvieron en sus platos todo lo que se les antojo, comieron hasta que Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada reprobatoria

Lo siento Cielo, te prometo no volver a comer así – dijo Ron disculpándose

Hombres – contesto Hermione Molesta

Ron no pudo tocar los postres después de la reprimenda de Hermione, aunque Harry no se sintió aludido a su regaño y siguió comiendo.

Después de que Dumbledore diera los anuncios clásicos de inicio de curso hizo la presentación del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras

como la mayoría de ustedes saben, y los que no lo sepan se los comunico ahora mismo, Dolores Umbridge dejo el puesto de Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, pues bien este año tendremos enseñándoles a Remus Lupin, quien impartirá las clases de primero a 5to y las clases de 6 y 7 las impartirán Aurores certificados del ministerio que solamente estarán algunas semanas entre nosotros – dijo Dumbledore – como también saben el profesor Lupin no podrá dar clases ciertos días del mes así que en esas ocasiones es probable que lo sustituya yo mismo, eso es todo se pueden retirar

vaya Lupin de regreso a Hogwarts, lastima que no vamos a tener clases con el – dijo Neville

me parece que lo trajeron para reforzar la seguridad del castillo – dijo Hermione – ya saben, como es del grupo

es verdad, me parece mas lógico, es probable que Moody también este aquí por la misma razón.

Harry y sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos en el gran comedor y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindorf para dormir, había algo extraño en esto, Malfoy no los había ido a "visitar" durante el viaje en tren. A Harry en vez de alegrarle le preocupo, ¿Qué es lo que estaría planeando Malfoy?, con estos pensamientos en la cabeza Harry se durmió en su cama.

Esa noche Harry volvió a soñar con sus padres, estaban ambos cargando a un pequeño bebe de apenas meses de edad, el bebe reía despreocupadamente y su padre jugaba con el fascinado, luego llego Sirius y se puso a jugar con Harry y su padre. Cuando despertó estaba feliz, sabía que su madre le enviaba esos sueños como una manera de que sintiera que ella estaba con el.

Despertó primero que todos, pero no quería levantar a nadie mas, quería estar solo, reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había descubierto hacía unas 4 semanas: dueño de varias propiedades, heredero de Gryffindorf, portador de los poderes Ithed, dueño de una enorme fortuna; todo eso hubiera bastado para marear a cualquiera, pero no a Harry, ni el dinero, ni las propiedades, le podían dar lo que el mas quería en el mundo: a su familia.

Poco antes de las 7 de la mañana sus compañeros se fueron levantando, Harry fue el primero en ducharse y vestirse seguido de Ron. Bajo a la sala común a esperar a que sus amigos terminaran de arreglarse, cuando estuvieron todos bajaron al gran comedor, Harry se sentó entre Ron y Ginny, estaban empezando a desayunar cuando el correo llego, Hermione recibió su ejemplar del profeta, la primera plana dejo a todos con la boca abierta

_¡Cambios en el ministerio!_

_La noche de ayer el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, anunció acerca de una importante reestructuración del ministerio._

"_Hemos decidido desaparecer los departamentos de relaciones con Muggles, mal uso de objetos muggles y la oficina de defensa de muggles para crear el departamento de los muggles, todo esto a consecuencia del descubrimiento de una familia muggle asesinada por partidarios de quien-ustedes-saben, el director del nuevo departamento será Arthur Weasley, un hombre que tiene los conocimientos necesarios para ayudar al ministerio en esta nueva etapa de relación con los muggles. _

_Arthur Weasley, de 52 ha trabajado para el ministerio en asuntos relacionados con muggles por mas de 25 años, según fuentes del interior del ministerio es toda una eminencia en cuanto a muggles se refiere, actualmente 2 hijos del matrimonio Weasley estudian en Hogwarts. Los Weasley son una de las pocas familias de sangre limpia que nunca siguió a quien-ustedes-saben._

me alegro mucho por ti Ron – dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo – me alegro mucho por los 2 – dijo también a Ginny - creo que deberíamos de enviarle a sus padres una lechuza felicitándolos

si, me alegro mucho por ti, amor, vamos, enviemos a tu padre una lechuza para felicitarlo – dijo Hermione besando a Ron en la boca – esto es increíble

Ginny, por favor reparte a los alumnos de primero sus horarios, nosotros tenemos que ir a felicitar a papa – dijo Ron

Envíenle saludos de mi parte – dijo Ginny antes de que la pareja saliera corriendo a la lechucería – toma Harry, esta carta es para ti

Harry tomo la carta que le pasó Ginny, era de la Profesora Mcgonagall pidiéndole que se quedara en el gran comedor pues el director se dirigiría a los de 6to con motivo de sus horarios. Harry se quedo en el gran comedor una vez que todos se hubieran retirado. En el lugar solamente quedaban unos 30 estudiantes más, todos de sexto como Harry ya sabía, Hermione y Ron regresaron minutos después de la lechucería. Momentos después el profesor Dumbledore entró al gran comedor por una de las puertas que había a los lados de la mesa de los profesores y hablo a los alumnos

Como ustedes ya saben, este año las asignaturas que cursaran van a ser optativas, de este momento en adelante ustedes elegirán el rumbo que quieren que tomen sus vidas, decidirán si se quedan del lado correcto o si se vuelven seguidores de doctrinas poco convencionales – dijo dirigiéndose especialmente a los de Slytherin – este año, sus profesores y yo hemos pensado en un cambió que suponemos les va a gustar, verán, en las universidades muggles es común que los alumnos se inscriban a las materias a la hora que mejor les acomode, los directores de casa y yo hemos pensado que eso es muy propicio para ustedes, pues de esta manera se relacionaran mejor con los alumnos de otras casas y no solo con la propia – dijo Dumbledore – en las puertas de entrada al gran comedor observaran una lista con todas las asignaturas que hay disponibles para ustedes y sus horarios, ustedes deberán de poner sus nombres en cada una de las listas de las materias que quieran inscribir e ir llenando estos formularios de horario, en la tarde sus jefes de casa les comunicaran si hubo algún cambio en sus horarios o si estos fueron inscritos tal como ustedes lo solicitaron.

Harry se dirigió con sus amigos a las puertas del gran comedor y empezó a diseñar su horario, los 4 amigos decidieron que sería propicio que todos tuvieran sus clases a la misma hora pues así se podrían apoyar mutuamente en todas sus materias, se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando vieron que las listas para las clases de Hagrid se estaban llenando rápidamente. Después de medía hora de pensar como iban a inscribir sus horarios los chicos terminaron y se los entregaron a la profesora Mcgonagall

gracias, ahora pueden retirarse, tienen el día libre – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall - por cierto, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo Potter, te espera en su oficina, la contraseña es chocolates de frambuesa

Harry les dirigió a sus amigos una mirada de "que le puedo hacer" y se dirigió a la oficina del director, cuando llego, Dumbledore ya lo esperaba ahí.

Pasa Harry, necesito hablar contigo

Si profesor – dijo Harry entrando detrás de Dumbledore a su oficina -¿Se puede saber porque motivo me ha llamado profesor?

Si Harry, Ojo Loco y Remus me han contado acerca de tus peculiares poderes mágicos – dijo el profesor viendo la cara sonrojada de Harry que recordó lo que paso con Malfoy – y también me informaron acerca de que tu ya eres conocedor de tu origen – termino de decir Dumbledore

Me entere casi por casualidad – contesto Harry – honestamente nunca pensé que yo fuera tan importante

Pero lo eres Harry, me atrevería a decir que eres mucho mas importante de lo que supones – le contesto Harry

¿usted sabe algo más acerca de mi, verdad? – pregunto Harry

si, pero no puedo revelarte nada mas, lo poco que yo se acerca de ti te lo debió de haber dicho tu padre, así había sido desde hace 1200 años, pero bueno, tu lo tendrás que descubrir por ti solo – dijo Dumbledore mirando por una ventana al horizonte – pero no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar, existe en Hogwarts una digamos "casa" esta en medió del bosque prohibido, y la única manera de llegar hasta ahí es por medió de cierta puerta que esta en el corredor cuyas ventanas dan a los invernaderos en el sexto piso, reconocerás la puerta de la que te hablo pues se encuentra pasando una estatua de Godric Gryffindorf

Profesor, ¿Por qué me dice esto? – pregunto Harry algo confundido

Pensé que necesitarías de un nuevo lugar para practicar con tu grupo de amigos Harry, ese lugar es perfecto, es amplio, tiene todas las facilidades y por si fuera poco esta escondido dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos acerca de Voldemort haciendo incursiones ahí – le contesto Dumbledore – claro que tiene tanto tiempo que nadie lo utiliza que es muy probable que el lugar este hecho un desastre, enviare a Dobby y a Winky para que lo limpien y lo preparen para ustedes

Gracias Profesor – dijo Harry – yo no se que decir

Bueno Harry, puedes preparar arduamente a tus amigos para la guerra que se aproxima, y en cuanto tengas una lista de todas las personas que van a participar envíame una copia para pedirle al señor Filch que no los moleste, ya puedes retirarte, ¿quizá quieras disfrutar del día en compañía de tus amigos?

Harry se despidió del Profesor Dumbledore y bajo a los terrenos del colegio para encontrarse con sus amigos. Los encontró abrazados debajo del mismo árbol en el que su padre había estado 18 años antes junto con sus amigos, cuando llego ambos se sonrojaron y se dejaron de abrazar, Harry les contó acerca de su conversación con Dumbledore y de la revelación que este le hizo acerca del nuevo lugar de reuniones del ED

¿creen que sea prudente reiniciarlo?, ¿ya todo el mundo sabe acerca del grupo? – dijo Hermione

creo que ahora mas que nunca debemos de enseñarle a los demás lo que sabemos amor, mientras mas personas estemos preparadas ser mas difícil para Voldemort ganar esta guerra – dijo Ron abrazando de nuevo a Hermione - ¿tu que opinas Harry?

Yo realmente no se, a veces pienso como tu Ron, pero no se, digo muchos de los miembros ya no están como Kate, Alicia, y Angelina, o tus hermanos, o Lee y dudo mucho de que Marieta, Cho o Michael vengan otra vez si los llamamos – contesto Harry

Pero buscaríamos otras personas que los sustituyeran, y también impondríamos reglas mas estrictas para entrar, solamente así lograríamos tener a personas leales – comento Hermione

También vamos a necesitar de un nuevo nombre, ejercito de Dumbledore ya no lo podemos usar – dijo Harry – he pensado que tal vez sea mejor "Orden de los tres magos" ¿Qué opinan?

Me parece adecuado, todos seriamos alumnos de Hogwarts, cuando vayamos saliendo le entregaremos el mando a los que sigan y siempre habrá algún miembro de nuestra orden en Hogwarts para defender a los desprotegidos – dijo Ron

Si, "orden de los tres magos" es bueno, ahora porque no empecemos a organizarla, a establecer las reglas y todo eso – dijo Hermione sacando un pergamino, pluma y tintero de su mochila

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron organizando la orden de Hogwarts, como se elegiría al nuevo director de la orden, que había que hacer para poder entrar y los días en los que tendrían que practicar, cuando dieron las 2 de la tarde los 3 se dirigieron al gran comedor pues estaban muertos de hambre.

Después de haber comido de los deliciosos platillos que les habían preparado los elfos domésticos la profesora Mcgonagall se les acerco a donde estaban sentados

sus horarios han sido aprobados, y el director quiere que vayas a donde te indico esta mañana Potter, dice que el lugar ya esta preparado por los elfos – dijo la profesora antes de marcharse

Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron al lugar que le había indicado Dumbledore, tal como se lo había advertido el director no fue difícil reconocer la puerta debido a la estatua de Gryffindorf, cuando pasaron la puerta se encontraron en una habitación muy pequeña, aunque tal vez esa impresión se debiera al hecho de que era mas alta que ancha, la habitación en cuestión solamente tenia una puerta enfrente de la entrada por donde había llegado el trío, en lo alto de las paredes había unas pequeñas ventanas que iluminaban medianamente la habitación, y de las paredes de piedra colgaban antorchas que le daban al lugar cierta luz. La habitación hubiera pasado inadvertida para cualquiera de no haber sido porque Harry sabía que atravesando la puerta llegaría al lugar indicado por Dumbledore, Harry camino decidido hacía la puerta la abrió y la cruzo, del otro lado había una habitación rectangular bastante amplia, tenia muchas ventanas y estaba bastante bien iluminada, la habitación era mucho mas confortable que la anterior, tenía las paredes tapizadas en azul, rojo, amarrillo y verde, enfrente de la chimenea había algunos sillones de cuero, del techo colgaban candiles de cristal, aunque no tan espectaculares como los de la casa de Harry, detrás de la chimenea había un jardín amplio en donde desembocaban las demás alas de la casa, a un lado de donde Harry se encontraba había unas escaleras que subían al segundo piso y en una de las paredes a un lado de donde Harry había entrado estaba la puerta principal, y enfrente de la puerta la chimenea y las puertas para el jardín, justo frente a la puerta por donde habían entrado había otra puerta de madera. Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con un largo corredor, con paredes y piso de piedra, justo como abajo colgaban pequeños candiles del techo para darle mas luz al lugar, de uno de los lados del corredor había una biblioteca muy bien surtida, el lugar tenia mesas de trabajo de madera que parecían tener mucho tiempo sin ser usadas, los tres bajaron las escaleras de nuevo y se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba frente a la que habían llegado, el nuevo cuarto fue un modesto comedor con varias mesas para 4 personas, el lugar presentaba la misma decoración que el resto de la casa, con modestos candiles de cristal colgando del techo y tapices en las paredes verdes, azules, amarillos y rojos. Harry salio con sus amigos al jardín, había 4 edificios distintos contando en el que habían entrado, Harry entro con sus amigos en el que estaba a la derecha del principal y encontraron lo que parecía ser el ala de dormitorios, había 6 dormitorios para 4 personas en la planta baja con su baño y todas las comodidades que pudieran desear, los muebles de las habitaciones eran iguales que los de Hogwarts, cada cuarto tenía una ventana que ocupaba la mitad superior de la pared del fondo, y en la parte baja había un pequeño armario de madera con repisas para colocar cosas, las camas estaban alineadas de dos a los lados de la habitación. Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con otros 6 dormitorios iguales a los de abajo, Harry bajo y entro en el siguiente cuerpo del edificio, era un habitación vacía, bastante amplia y muy bien iluminada, Harry pensó que ese era el lugar propicio para practicar hechizos y encantamientos, salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la ultima parte del edificio, era un gimnasio muggle con todos los aparatos que necesitarían para ejercitar sus cuerpos completamente, Harry estaba fascinado, por fin habían encontrado un lugar propicio para practicar,

Que opinan – pregunto Harry –

Creo que el lugar es excelente – dijo Ron – incluso podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí si no alcanzamos a regresar al castillo

Si, me pregunto porque lo habrán construido – dijo Hermione mas para si que para los demás

Eso no importa ahora Hermione, es el lugar ideal para realizar nuestras practicas, creo que podemos ponerle a la puerta de entrada un hechizo para que reconozca las caras de los miembros – dijo Harry

Y un retrato para que nos de la contraseña – dijo Ron

Y también necesitamos volver a hacer esos galeones falsos, de esa manera les podemos decir de las próximas reuniones a los demás miembros – dijo Hermione

Deberíamos de pensar en un escudo, un emblema – dijo Harry

Que les parece un triangulo con una estrella de tres puntas superpuestas, un rubí, un zafiro y un topacio estará bien –dijo Hermione – lo podríamos poner encima de la chimenea, así le pondríamos un poco de vida a este lugar, lo siento como abandonado

Ya veras cuando lo inunden los miembros de la orden – dijo Harry – este lugar es genial, no entiendo como es que nunca lo habíamos visto

Bueno, esa puerta es bastante discreta, de hecho si Dumbledore no nos hubiera avisado que allí había una puerta yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, pasa completamente desapercibida – dijo Hermione

Los chicos regresaron al castillo después de haber explorado completamente la nueva sede de la orden de los tres magos, tenían muchos planes para su grupo y los tres querían empezar a trabajar de inmediato.

Ese tarde en la sala común Harry, Hermione y Ron empezaron a hacer una lista de todas las personas que querían invitar a la orden, cuando Ginny descubrió que es lo que estaban haciendo les sugirió algunos nombres de personas: amigos y amigas suyas que podrían estar interesadas en pertenecer al grupo

Los muchachos terminaron la lista cerca de la medianoche, Harry estaba tan cansado que se fue a dormir a su alcoba luego de despedirse de Ron y Hermione, Ron lo siguió después de despedirse muy calidamente de Hermione con un beso en la boca.

Esa noche Harry soñó de nuevo con sus padres, era un sueño hermoso, sus padres estaban abrazados, y James, su padre, frotaba su mano sobre el vientre de su madre que se veía abultado, ambos estaban en los jardines de la casa de Harry, se veían felices y radiantes. Harry le agradeció mucho a su madre por todos esos recuerdos que le enviaba, lo hacían sentirse bastante feliz.


	5. Cambios De Un Nuevo Año Escolar

Capitulo 5 "Cambios de un Nuevo Año Escolar"

Al otro día temprano Ron lo despertó pues Harry se había quedado soñando con sus padres

Harry, anda tenemos que bajar a desayunar, nuestras clases empiezan a las 8 ¿recuerdas?

Gracias por despertarme Ron – dijo Harry – en seguida bajo a desayunar

Harry se aseo y bajo lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el correo de lechuzas, aunque cuando llego al gran comedor se encontró con un enorme alboroto, Harry supuso la causa del escándalo

Harry, llegaron las escobas, es todo un desastre, todo mundo quiere saber quien las pidió – dijo Neville algo alterado – la profesora Mcgonagall las confisco y pide verte porque llego una carta con tu nombre

Si, gracias Neville, realmente me esperaba este escándalo – dijo Harry - ¿ya las vieron los de Slytherin?

Si, Malfoy se estaba retorciendo de la envidia – le contesto Neville

Que bueno, esa era la idea – le respondió Harry – vamos, quiero ver la cara de Malfoy con mi pequeña obra

Ciertamente cuando entraron al gran comedor había un alboroto impresionante, los de Gryffindorf exigían que les regresaran a su equipo las escobas, los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf exigían saber si era cierto que los de Gryffindorf tenían saetas de fuego y los de Slytherin alegaban ante Madame Hooch que los de Gryffindorf no podían jugar con las saetas de fuego porque entonces todos estarían en desventaja ante ellos.

Revisare el reglamento – decía Madame Hooch – pero no recuerdo que haya algo acerca de las escobas

No, no lo hay Madame Hooch, yo mismo lo revise antes de comprarlas – dijo Harry ante los atónitos Slytherin

Tal como Harry había supuesto a los de Slytherin no les quedo de otra que aceptar la nueva situación, porque como les dijo Madame Hooch, nadie reclamo nada cuando ellos obtuvieron sus Nimbus 2001. Y justo como Neville le había dicho, la profesora Mcgonagall había confiscado las escobas hasta no hablar con Harry

¿Entonces es cierto que usted las compro? – pregunto la profesora

Si, en la carta que me enviaron nombrándome nuevo capitán me pedían que hiciera lo posible por ganar la copa, creo que esto ayudara bastante al equipo

Esta bien Potter, me parece perfecto, pero tendremos que darles una revisión, como están los tiempos actuales es mejor no correr riesgos, la pregunta es ¿para que 15? – pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall

se me ocurrió entrenar a un equipo de reserva, ya sabe que mis amigos y yo estamos muy propensos a sufrir heridas y además nos graduamos en 2 años así que es mejor dejar preparado el camino para los que vienen y bueno Madame Hooch no vuela precisamente en la mejor escoba sabe –contesto Harry

y usted señor Potter, ¿en que va a volar? – pregunto la profesora

yo voy a volar en mi saeta de fuego Gold, es la escoba que me obsequió Viktor Krum –contesto Harry

también a esa le daremos una revisión, no me fió de nadie – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall – si señor Potter, nos interesa mucho ganar la copa pero nos interesa mucho mas su seguridad

Harry no pudo rebatir ese argumento, solamente logro que la profesora le prometiera que iban a revisar lo mas rápido que pudieran todas las escobas para poder garantizar su seguridad. Harry no se desanimo por esto, pues su primer día de clases resulto ser toda una experiencia.

Harry decidió con sus amigos inscribir pociones como la primer materia del día pues así podrían poner mas atención en la clase, para sorpresa de Harry la clase estaba casi vacía, aparte de ellos 4 solamente había 3 Ravenclaw y 2 Hufflepuf, ningún Slytherin. Snape visiblemente decepcionado de que no hubiera ningún alumno de su casa en esa clase les empezó a explicar acerca de las metas de ese trimestre, la cosa no iba a ser fácil, tendrían que preparar suero del sueño eterno, Veritaserum, poción Multijugos y poción crece huesos, todo eso en el primer mes para después probar las pociones en el siguiente mes, y empezar, antes de salir de navidad a preparar venenos muy poco comunes, para terminar en el último trimestre con la preparación de los antídotos a los venenos que habían preparado el trimestre anterior, aunque las perspectivas no parecían ser muy alentadoras el hecho de que Snape no le hubiera quitado a Gryffindorf ningún punto en toda la clase era ya un motivo para estar contento.

Después de pociones los chicos tenían cuidado de criaturas mágicas y se encontraron con otra agradable sorpresa, pues la clase de Hagrid estaba rebosante de alumnos de todas las casas, fue una excelente oportunidad para hablar con el pues la mayor parte de la clase de 2 horas se la pasaron viendo a unas Narilas, que eran unas serpientes de fuego que vivían en los lugares donde habían sufrido las personas. Hagrid les contó que Grwap seguía viviendo en el bosque solo que ya se encontraba un poco mas "civilizado"

Me alegro de verdad Hagrid, espero que con el puedas demostrar que los gigantes no son tan malos como la mayoría de la gente piensa – dijo Hermione

Si, estoy pensando en ir allá y traerle una esposa sabes, para salvar a su especie –dijo Hagrid sin notar la cara de terror que pusieron los muchachos – por cierto Harry, tu fénix esta creciendo rápidamente, puedes venir por las tardes para que lo veas

¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo en mi cuarto? – pregunto Harry

Porqué el profesor Dumbledore no cree que sea buena idea, los demás alumnos empezarían a querer tener a todas sus mascotas en el castillo – contesto Hagrid

Al terminar la clase Harry le prometió a Hagrid pasarse por su cabaña para ver a Adhoyn. Para su siguiente clase, aritmancia, Harry se enfrento a uno de sus peores terrores en la educación Muggle, las matemáticas, eso de hacer cuentas con números no resulto ser mucho de su agrado, aunque no le fue tan mal como a Ron, quien al parecer estaba peleado con las matemáticas. En estudió de runas antiguas la cosa cambió, Harry descubrió una facilidad poco usual, según palabras de la profesora, de leer las runas, pareciera que ya tenia cierta practica aunque nunca en su vida había abierto un libro de la materia.

Después de esta clase bajaron al gran comedor a almorzar, era uno de los mejores días que habían tenido en Hogwarts, Harry seguía feliz simplemente de haber soñado otra vez con ellos, así que decidió hablar esa noche con sus padres cuando el resto de sus compañeros de habitación estuvieran dormidos. Aunque después de la hora de la comida ya no tenían clases ya tenían la tarde llena de tarea que hacer para el otro día, Snape les había pedido que investigaran la manera de preparar la poción Multijugos (que no tuvieron mucho problema en describir), luego venía la inusual tarea de Hagrid, medio metro de pergamino acerca del porque los Narilas eran utilizadas por los magos tenebrosos para vigilar sus casas, y luego la tarea de la profesora de Aritmancia, que para sorpresa de Hermione les dejo en gran cantidad, (realicen un ensayo de medio metro de pergamino acerca de porque el numero 13 es de mala suerte) y luego para terminar la tarea de runas antiguas, que era traducir las primeras 10 paginas del libro que contenían poemas en elfo antiguo.

Para cuando terminaron su tarea ya era muy noche, y Harry tuvo que posponer sus deseos de hablar con sus padres y Sirius para otro día

Las clases continuaron así durante toda la semana, a pesar de ya no tenían clases por la tarde o noche y de que tenían menos materias que en años anteriores la tarea se fue acumulando de manera impresionante, ni siquiera Hermione podía con toda la tarea, y en ocasiones debían de estar hasta después de media noche escribiendo ensayos o redacciones a encargo de sus profesores. El miércoles Harry publico un anunció en el tablón de la sala común anunciando las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, que tendrían lugar el viernes de la semana entrante, tenían que empezar cuanto antes con los entrenamientos para poder ganar la copa en ese año, Hermione y Neville le prometieron a Harry tratar de entrar al equipo de Quidditch y Ginny estaba tan entusiasmada ella sola que Harry no tuvo ni que pedírselo.

En cuanto a la orden de los tres magos, todavía no decidían el mejor método para contactar a las personas que habían seleccionado, a Harry se le ocurrió la idea de enviarles una lechuza con una carta que tuviera el escudo de la nueva orden y que simplemente dijera, _mismo lugar que el año pasado, sábado 11 de la mañana _a Hermione y a Ron esta idea les pareció adecuada, pero también propusieron volver a encender los galeones para que las personas se dieran una idea de cual era el mismo lugar. Con este nuevo plan iniciaron su segunda semana de clases.

Harry estaba muy ansioso por empezar con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y como motivo adicional para alegrarse, la profesora Mcgonagall le dijo que la revisión de las escobas iba muy bien y que era muy probable que para el lunes terminaran con ella. Ese mismo día en la noche Harry y sus amigos enviaron las cartas con el nuevo escudo de la orden, un triangulo con una estrella de tres puntas superpuesta, un rubí, un zafiro y un topacio simbolizando a Gryffindorf, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf. Para su buena suerte al otro día que fueron a la reunión se encontraron con la mayoría de los miembros del ED a excepción claro de los que ya se habían graduado.

¿Qué es ese triangulo? – pregón Cho curiosa

En un momento se los decimos – contesto Harry un poco cortante con la chica – como todos ustedes saben, el regreso de Voldemort ya es publico, es por eso que hemos pensando que quizá sea una buena idea continuar con el ED, solo que queremos cambiar algunas cosas para que funcione mejor.

Como por ejemplo el proceso para entrar – dijo Hermione viendo directamente a Cho

Eso, la sede y algunas otras cosas de las que se enteraran si aceptan firmar este pergamino – dijo Harry pasando un pergamino encabezado por los nombres de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny

Los alumnos no sabían si poner o no su nombre en el pergamino

¿Cómo sabemos que esta vez nadie va a descubrir al grupo? – pregunto Michael

Esta vez contamos con la autorización expresa del profesor Dumbledore, y con una mejor organización que la vez anterior – contesto Ron

Ante lo dicho por Ron los demás empezaron a poner sus nombres en el pergamino.

Todos los que hayan escrito su nombre en el pergamino por favor lean esto y firmen – dijo Harry repartiendo unos pergaminos a los asistentes – aquí se explican todas las nuevas reglas si las aceptan firmen el pergamino y regrésenmelo por favor

Pero Harry, aquí estamos jurando fidelidad a una organización que no conocemos – pregunto Justin Finch Fletchey

así es, si ustedes son capaces de jurar fidelidad hacía algo que no conocen serán capaces de guardar fidelidad y ser leales a la organización cuando la conozcan. – contesto Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Las 28 personas presentes aceptaron firmar su "contrato" con la nueva organización, cuando todos hubieron firmado las reglas de la organización Harry empezó a decirles todo lo que no sabían.

ustedes acaban de firmar el manifiesto de la orden de los tres magos

¿Orden de los 3 magos? – pregunto Zacarías

Así es, orden de los 3 magos, es una nueva organización que va a suceder al ejercito de Dumbledore, estará formada solamente por miembros de las casas de Gryffindorf, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, es por eso el escudo, un triangulo y una estrella de 3 puntas, debido a que el año pasado tuvimos problemas en esta sede, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de buscar una nueva, y la hemos encontrado, es espaciosa y tiene todo lo que podríamos llegar a necesitar para poder prepararnos adecuadamente, incluso tiene dormitorios por si alguna vez tenemos que quedarnos a dormir ahí.

¿Dónde es? – pregunto Cho

Es aquí, adentro del castillo, para mayor seguridad de todos – contesto Harry – la idea es que todos recibamos entrenamiento básico de Auror, nosotros 5 lo hemos recibido durante las vacaciones, por lo que cualquiera de nosotros les podemos dar las clases – dijo Harry señalando a sus 4 amigos – nosotros solamente somos 28, así que todavía hay cupo para otras 12 personas si ustedes quieren postular a alguien para entrar deben de reunir las firmas de todos los miembros de la su casa que pertenezcan al grupo y el director de la orden y los jefes de casa decidirán si se le envía la lechuza.

¿Quién será el director? – pregunto una chica nueva en el grupo amiga de Ginny

El director será Harry Elsa, y cuando se gradúe encontraremos a uno nuevo – contesto Ginny

Si, yo seré el primer director, los siguientes serán escogidos de entre los jefes de casa y estos los elegirán los miembros de la orden de cada casa, para empezar escogeremos a los jefes de casa, por favor vayan con los demás miembros de su casa para elegir a sus jefes, ellos serán sus superiores directos en la orden.

Después de varios minutos de discusión entre los miembros de las casas todos llegaron a un acuerdo y se lo comunicaron a Harry

OK, por Gryffindorf será Hermione, por Ravenclaw será Anthony Goldstein y por Hufflepuf será Ernie McMillan, yo les enviare una lechuza dándoles instrucciones acerca de lo que vamos a hacer a continuación – dijo Harry – cambiando de tema, nos interesa saber cuantos de ustedes todavía conservan los galeones del año pasado

En ese momento la mayoría de los miembros de la orden sacaron sus galeones de los bolsillos mostrándoselos a Harry.

Perfecto, Ron, enlista por favor a todos los que no tengan galeón para que les hagamos uno y podamos comunicarnos con ellos – dijo Hermione

Pues bien, si nadie tiene alguna duda, creo que eso seria todo, sus jefes de casa les avisaran de cuando tendrán su visita para ir a conocer la nueva sede la orden, todavía tenemos que ultimar ciertos detalles referentes a la seguridad, pero creo que la semana entrante podremos ir a que conozcan el lugar – finalizo Harry

Nadie pareció tener alguna duda referente a la organización de la orden, así que Harry declaro cerrada la sesión y todos se retiraron en pares o tríos a sus salas comunes como solían hacerlo para el ED el año pasado.

Tal como Harry prometió, mantuvo una constante comunicación vía lechuza con los jefes de casa de la orden, en la biblioteca de su casa Harry había encontrado un hechizo que resulto ser bastante útil para marcar el papel con el emblema de la orden, de esta manera cuando los jefes de casa o cualquier miembro de la orden, recibían las cartas con comunicación oficial y notaban el escudo de la orden en el papel leían las cartas hasta que estuvieran solos o en compañía de otros miembros de la orden. Harry todavía buscaba la mejor manera de disimular la sede de la orden para evitar que otras personas la encontraran, en una platica que tuvo con Sirius y sus padres, le recomendaron poner una cerradura como la del mausoleo de la familia Potter y así solo las personas seleccionadas podrían abrir la puerta.

Harry, Hijo, has lo que dice tu amiga Hermione, pongan un hechizo en la puerta para que reconozca a las personas y una cerradura, nadie que no quieran que entre lo lograra si no es con su consentimiento – decía James – aunque no logro comprender como es que nosotros nunca descubrimos este lugar, debe de ser fantástico hijo

Lo es, es enorme y tiene todo lo que necesitamos

Deberías de marcarlo en el mapa del merodeador Harry, así se lo puedes heredar a tus hijos – dijo su padre

No puedo, no se donde esta, la puerta es como un portal que comunica el castillo con el lugar pero no se como llegar si no es por allí, Dumbledore me dijo que se encontraba en medió de los terrenos del colegio pero son tan grandes que me tomaría años encontrar el lugar

Harry se la paso el resto de la noche hablando con sus padres y Sirius, y aunque a la mañana siguiente todos notaron que tenia una enorme ojeras también era visible su enorme sonrisa.

Harry arreglo las visitas a la nueva sede de la orden de tal manera que nadie sospecharía que allí hubiera alguna intención oculta y tal como se lo aconsejo su padre le pidió a cada uno de los miembros una fotografía para poder encantar la puerta. Todos los chicos quedaron impresionados del lugar, pero quedaron mucho mas impresionados de no haberlo encontrado antes.

Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch se llevaron a cabo para gran decepción de Harry y el resto del equipo, la mayoría de los alumnos que se presentaron solamente querían volar en las saetas de fuego, ninguno de los que se presento a las pruebas era lo suficientemente bueno como para ocupar un puesto en el equipo, excepción hecha de Neville, Hermione y Ginny, que ocuparon los puestos de cazadores con muy buenos resultados. A Harry le resultaba difícil seleccionar al equipo suplente pero al final del día logro encontrar a 7 personas mas o menos talentosas y con mucha intención de entrenar que satisficieron su necesidad.

Con el equipo electo Harry se enfrento con otro problema aun mayor: programar los entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch y los de la orden, aunque el grupo de chicos logro solucionar el problema como el año anterior con días flotantes, de esta manera nadie iba a ser capaz de fijar un patrón de su comportamiento.

Además de todas estas "obligaciones" Harry tenia que cumplir con sus tareas de la escuela, que empezaban a acumularse de manera preocupante, nunca les alcanzaba el tiempo para poder cumplir con todo y más de una ocasión Harry estuvo tentado de pedir un giratiempo

¿segura que regresaste el tuyo Hermione? – pregunto Harry

Si Harry, la profesora Mcgonagall me hizo devolverlo – le contesto su amiga

Al final lograron solucionar el problema tomando cantidades impresionantes de poción revitalizante, aunque como decía en sus libros de pociones el consumo prolongado de esa poción podía provocar reacciones secundarias en ellos. Ninguno de los 4 se preocupo sustancialmente, pues pensaron que cuando pasara lo solucionarían.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Harry y sus 3 amigos seguían mejorando día a día en sus clases, tal como se los dijo Moody el entrenamiento básico de Auror les había ayudado mucho, y no solo para sus clases si no también en su forma física, después de 2 semanas completas de clases se acostumbraron al ritmo de trabajo y pudieron dejar de tomar la poción revitalizante, que ya había provocado manchas azules en la piel de los 4. Lo único que preocupaba a la mente de Harry era algo relacionado con su corazón, por alguna u otra razón no podía hablarlo con nadie: Hermione era amiga de Ginny, Ron era su hermano y Harry no estaba muy seguro pero creía que Neville también tenia sentimientos hacía ella, y para terminar el cuadro sentía algo de vergüenza de contárselo a sus padres. Al final decidió hablar con Sirius del tema.

Es solo que no se, son sentimientos muy confusos, a veces creo que debería de intentarlo y a veces recuerdo la profecía y siento que estoy condenado a vivir solo y que cualquier intento de relacionarme con alguien es solo extender mi condena a alguien mas – dijo Harry a su padrino

Harry, no debes de permitir eso, el amor es una de las cosas mas bellas de la vida, y creo que es en estos momentos cuando mas necesitas de el, créeme, si el amor es mutuo no condenas a nadie contigo, la otra persona decide su destino

Pero no se, que tal si dice que no, que no quiere morir, que quiere vivir hasta los 100 años y ver a sus hijos y nietos – pregunto Harry temeroso

Entonces no te ama, pero si te ama comprenderá tu deber, mira el ejemplo de tus padres, tu madre tuvo la oportunidad de huir y dejar a tu padre solo peleando contra Voldemort, de vivir hasta los ochenta años y ver a sus nietos, pero decidió quedarse con tu padre y pelear hasta el final, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era, tal vez ahora estén muertos, pero están juntos y por si fuera poco te tuvieron a ti, y cuando naciste te dieron todo su amor y todo su cariño, te dieron la vida Harry, te dieron la vida 2 veces – dijo su padrino

Lo se, pero yo no quiero tener hijos y morir sin verlos crecer, quiero estar con ellos cuando me necesiten, quiero que tengan a su padre siempre, quiero estar ahí cuando aprendan a caminar, cuando aprendan a hablar, cuando den su primer demostración de magia, no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por mis padres, siempre estaba solo, jamás nadie me dio alguna palabra de aliento, cariño, solamente recibí ordenes e insultos desde que recuerdo, yo no quiero morir y dejar que mis hijos pasen por lo mismo que yo – contesto Harry con lagrimas en los ojos

¿O sea que de verdad te gusta la muchacha?, ¿va en serio? – pregunto su padrino

Si, la siento tan frágil, que tengo ganas de abrazarla todo el tiempo, de cuidarla y protegerla para que nada le pase, cuando no estoy con ella solo puedo pensar en donde y con quien estará y cuando esta a un lado de mi no puedo pensar en nada mas y me atormenta el pensar que le pueda suceder algo por mi culpa – dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas

¿Has pensado en preguntarle que es lo que ella piensa de todo esto? – pregunto Sirius

No, la verdad no había hablado de esto con nadie, solamente tu me inspiras confianza para decírtelo – le dijo Harry – siento que esto es algo muy intimo y mucho menos tengo una idea de cómo manejarlo con ella.

Tienes que hablar con ella, tienes que decirle todo lo que sientes, solo así podrás solucionar tu problema, pero ten presente que es probable que ella decida que no quiere estar contigo, en ese caso no debes de sentirte decepcionado ni fracasado, no puedes juzgar en mal a nadie por no querer estar contigo – concluyo su padrino.

Harry le prometió a Sirius hablar con Ginny acerca de sus sentimientos, solo que nunca encontraba la ocasión adecuada para hacerlo, nunca estaban solos, siempre había alguien que estropeaba los planes de Harry para hablar con Ginny acerca de "eso" que tanto le atormentaba. La ocasión se presento en la cuarta semana de septiembre cuando apareció un anunció en el tablón de la sala común de Gryffindorf anunciando el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade

Hola Ginny – dijo Harry pensando en lo difícil que le resultaba hablar con ella – me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana – increíblemente no tuvo tantos problemas en pedirle a una chica una cita como 2 años antes con Cho.

Si, me encantaría, ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – pregunto Ginny sonriente

Es una sorpresa, te gustara – le contesto Harry

Harry había pensado en llevar a Ginny a aquel lugar donde fue con Cho el año anterior, pensó que allí tendrían privacidad para hablar y además habría un ambiente mas intimo a comparación de las tres escobas.

El resto de la semana Harry se la paso pensando que era exactamente lo que le diría a Ginny el sábado cuando la viera, como le explicaría ese sentimiento que le rondaba la mente desde que habían pasado esa temporada en su casa, de solo pensar en eso se le secaba la boca y las manos le sudaban copiosamente.

Desgraciadamente sucedió lo que suele suceder cuando uno teme que una fecha se aproxime: el tiempo pasó volando, y de pronto Harry se encontró con Ginny en el gran comedor saliendo con dirección a Hogsmeade.

La verdad me sorprendió tu invitación Harry, digo siempre hemos sido amigos pero nunca pensé que me invitarías a salir algún día – dijo Ginny alegremente

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algunas cosas – contesto Harry en un tono muy serio mirando directamente a Ginny.

Esto hizo que Ginny se preocupara, pensó que tal vez las cosas no irían como ella lo había pensado (y soñado). Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa, esperaba que con ese gesto la chica se calmara pues tras la declaración de Harry había empezado a ponerse nerviosa. Harry se sentía completamente raro, ni siquiera quería que Ginny se angustiara, era una sensación muy rara en donde Harry quería protegerla completamente de todo y de todos.

Caminaron juntos de la mano por el pueblo hasta que Harry llego a donde Madame Puddifoot.

Vamos, es aquí – dijo Harry riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de Ginny

No sabia que este lugar existía, nunca lo había visto – dijo Ginny entrando delante de Harry al lugar.

Justo después de que se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a las ventanas, Madame Puddifoot salio a recibirlos

buenas tardes queridos, en que puedo ayudarles – pregunto

Queremos dos cafés por favor, y me han hablado de un maravilloso pan de maíz que usted prepara, por favor tráiganos 2 pedazos – dijo Harry sonriéndole a la señora

¿O sea que ya habías venido antes aquí? – pregunto Ginny con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus celos.

No, Sirius me lo recomendó varias veces, el solía traer a sus chicas aquí cuando era estudiante – contesto Harry sin mirar a Ginny para que no descubriera que lo que le había dicho era mitad mentira.

En ese momento Madame Puddifoot se retiro a cumplir la orden y Harry y Ginny quedaron solos en el vació local.

¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – pregunto Ginny

Mira Ginny, yo.................., yo quería decirte que, pues que – dijo Harry bastante nervioso

Aquí están sus cafés y aquí están sus pedazos de pan de maíz – dijo Madame Puddifoot poniendo delicadamente los platos en la mesa – si necesitan algo mas solamente llámenme voy a estar a la entrada – dijo retirándose

Yo, tu............, yo creo que, es muy difícil sabes – dijo Harry suspirando – tu me gustas Ginny, desde hace un tiempo me gustas y no puedo evitarlo – dijo Harry de sopetón para que las palabras no se atoraran en su boca

Pero Harry – trato de replicar la chica

Espera, cuando termine de decir todo lo que siento puedes mandarme a freír espárragos o a donde tu quieras, créeme que si tu me lo pides con gusto iré – la calló Harry – empezó desde el año pasado, cuando me dijeron que salías con ese tal Michael Corner, inexplicablemente me sentí celoso, aunque en ese momento estaba algo confundido y no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía, y bueno luego en mi casa durante las vacaciones me acabe de enamorar, yo se que tal vez ahora es tarde para que tu y yo iniciemos algo pero de cualquier manera te lo quería decir, te lo tenía que decir. – finalizo Harry mirando a su taza de café y sin intenciones de levantar la mirada.

Yo, bueno, estuve colgada de ti durante años, hasta que el curso pasado desistí completamente, todas mis esperanzas se habían evaporado y ahora pasa esto – dijo Ginny dando un gran sorbo a su taza de café mientras penetraba con su mirada en los ojos de Harry tratando de ver si lo que el chico le decía era verdad o mentira

Lo se, pero no podía permitir que no lo supieras, se que probablemente ya estés saliendo con alguien mas pero de verdad créeme, necesitaba que lo supieras – dijo Harry terminando su café de un trago – era algo que no me podía guardar en mi interior o tarde que temprano iba a estallar.

¿No lo entiendes verdad? – pregunto Ginny – no estoy colgada de nadie mas – dijo recalcando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras – sigo colgada del mismo muchacho que me rescato de Tom Ryddle cuando yo estaba en primero, nunca deje de estar enamorada de aquel chico, es solo que me convencí de que nunca estarías conmigo

Eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte, el problema no es que este enamorado de ti, el problema es que estoy condenado, la profecía dice que alguno de los 2 moriremos al final, y por mas optimista que soy a veces simplemente pienso que no lo lograre al final – dijo Harry

¡¡Henry James Potter!!, no vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia – dijo Ginny – nunca lo repitas me escuchaste, tu vas a sobrevivir vas a contárselo a tus hijos y a tus nietos y siempre serás recordado como el que vivió, como el que derroto a esa escoria de ser humano que no es mas que un asesino.

Ginny no lo entiendes, yo quería que tu supieras esto porque de verdad me importas, ahora que me dices que estas enamorada de mi debo de preguntarte algo, necesito que me contestes con la mas absoluta de las sinceridades y franquezas – dijo Harry – créeme que si tu respuesta es negativa yo lo entenderé, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – dijo Ginny

¿Ginevra Althea Weasley, - dijo Harry tomando las manos de Ginny sobre la mesa – después de que sabes que vivir a mi lado es un riesgo constante, que estas expuesta a sufrir muchas cosas, tanto física como mentalmente, que incluso la muerte puede rondarte, estarías dispuesta a seguirme, estarías dispuesta a ser mi novia?

Si, yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo Henry James Potter, yo quiero estar a tu lado, no importa nada ni nadie, quiero estar allí para apoyarte, para darte aliento cuando te sientas derrotado, para darte ánimos cuando las cosas no marchen bien, yo quiero estar ahí, a tu lado – dijo Ginny visiblemente emocionada.

Cuando Ginny termino de decir eso Harry no puedo evitar sonreír y besarla, besarla como si la vida le fuera en ello, Ginny correspondió el gesto de Harry con igual o mayor pasión, y todo hubiera seguido perfectamente bien de no haber sido porque en ese preciso instante dos personas tomadas de la mano entraron en el local y se quedaron petrificados observando la escena que se veía ante sus ojos

Ginevra Althea Weasley, que demonios estas haciendo con ese zoquete – grito Ron furioso mientras veía a su hermana tapando la cara del "zoquete"

Amor, no hagas nada idiota, te lo pido – decía Hermione en tono suplicante mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Ron de la túnica para evitar que saltara sobre el "zoquete" que estaba en ese momento besando a Ginny.

Hermione, mi hermana esta aquí con un reverendo – de pronto la boca de Ron se abrió mas si era posible y solo pudo decir un débil - ¿Harry?

Perdón Ron, pero Ginny y yo somos, bueno, er, lo mismo que tu y Hermione – soltó Harry rápidamente para que afectaran lo menos posible a Ron

¿Qué? – fue lo último que pudo decir Ron antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Hermione.

Me alegro mucho por ustedes – dijo Hermione – pero por favor ayúdenme a acomodarlo en el piso, si no se va a golpear la cabeza

Se lo tendría bien merecido – dijo Ginny – quien le manda meterse en mi vida privada

Harry acomodo a Ron en el piso y luego hizo que recobrara el sentido

Hermione, amor, tuve un sueño horrible, mi hermana se estaba besando con un zoquete y luego descubría que el zoquete era Harry, ¿a que es extraño? – dijo Ron viendo las caras de sus amigos y su Hermana

Ron, no fue un sueño, tu hermana y yo somos Novios, y nos estábamos besando – dijo Harry rogando porque Ron no se levantara y se pusiera a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra

Entonces no fue un sueño, ustedes son novios – dijo Ron tratando de descubrir si era una broma o si era verdad

Así es Hermano, Harry y yo nos acabábamos de hacer novios cuando tu y mi cuñada llegaron – dijo Ginny rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus brazos.

Es en serio, Wuau, que felicidad, se lo tengo que decir a mi madre y a papa y a los gemelos y a Bill y a Charlie, ah y también a Percy y también al idiota de Michael Corner para que sepa de lo que se pierde – decía Ron visiblemente emocionado mientras contaba con los dedos a todas las personas a las que les diría

Ah no Ronald Weasley, primero que nada quien te ha nombrado nuestro vocero para que le comuniques a toda esa gente lo que pasa entre Harry y yo, y en segundo lugar se podría saber porque no estas molesto – pregunto Ginny sorprendida de la reacción de su hermano.

¿Molesto?, ¿yo? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Ron curioso

porque el año pasado te pusiste histérico cuando supiste que Michael Corner y yo salíamos, así que lo mas natural es que te pusieras furioso cuando me viste besando a Harry – pregunto Ginny algo impaciente

ah, eso – dijo Ron aliviado – lo que pasa es que ese era un imbécil, pero Harry es como de la familia, con el no hay problema, al contrario me da gusto, vamos a emparentar, seremos cuñados – dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione como Harry abrazaba a su hermana

Ginny, princesa, porque no vienes conmigo, a pasear por las tiendas – le pregunto Harry a su nueva novia ante las miradas que pusieron sus amigos cuando llamo "princesa" a Ginny

Claro que si amor – dijo Ginny aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Harry

Harry y Ginny salieron abrazados del café de Madame Puddifoot después de pagar su cuenta, empezaron a caminar por todo el pueblo revisando las tiendas que había por allí, cuando llegaron a la sucursal de _Fergusson and Finnes, _que era la joyería que Harry había visitado en el callejón Diagon, entraron. El local, a comparación de las otras tiendas del pueblo, lucia mas bien solitario, solamente había un par de brujas viendo uno de los aparadores y un dependiente mas bien aburrido del otro lado del mostrador

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor? – pregunto educadamente el dependiente cuando se dio cuenta de la entrada de Harry y Ginny

Si, vengo a hacer un encargo muy especial – contesto Harry acercándose al mostrador de la mano de Ginny – quiero que me realice estas joyas – dijo Harry mostrando un dibujo en pergamino del escudo de la orden con todas las especificaciones – necesito 28, quiero que ponga cada uno en una cadena y me los envíe para antes de tres semanas, ¿puedo contar con eso?

Por supuesto señor, nosotros somos los mejores orfebres de todo el mundo mágico, solamente dígame su nombre y su forma de pago – dijo el dependiente con su orgullo herido

Antes que nada quiero que me prometa la mas absoluta discreción con este asunto, nadie debe de saber para que son y mucho menos hacer preguntas, ¿estamos? – pregunto Harry mientras Ginny veía los aparadores con hermosas joyas

Estamos señor – contesto el dependiente

Perfecto, yo soy Harry Potter, y el oro lo puede tomar de la cámara 611de Gringotts, por cierto, además de estos medallones necesito que me confeccione una cerradura que se abra con ellos

¿O sea quiere que los medallones sean la llave de la cerradura? – pregunto el dependiente curioso

así es – dijo Harry un tanto molesto por el tono curioso del dependiente – también envíemela a la escuela, ah y empaque y cargue a mi cuenta todo lo que esa señorita diga que le gusta – dijo Harry señalando a Ginny y bajando la voz para que no los escuchara.

Ginny estaba observando las joyas en las vitrinas con un gesto de hermosa tristeza, se notaba en sus ojos que deseaba tener aquellas piezas pero sabía que sus padres no podrían costeárselas

¿Qué paso princesa?, ¿Qué ves?, ¿te gusto algo? – pregunto Harry abrazando por atrás a Ginny

Algunas piezas, pero no es importante – contesto Ginny a todas las preguntas de su novio

¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto Harry besándole el cuello

Ginny le señalo a Harry algunas de las piezas que le habían gustado, el dependiente inmediatamente las tomo de una manera discreta y las puso en sus cajas para entregárselas a Harry, cuando salieron de la tienda Harry llevaba una bolsa de papel llena de cajas de terciopelo rojo con joyas adentro

Toma, son para ti, por haberme hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo – le dijo Harry a Ginny entregándole la bolsa

¿Qué es? – pregunto Ginny tomando la bolsa con las manos y sorprendiéndose del peso de la misma, al abrir la bolsa solo pudo decir – no debiste de haberlo hecho, no era necesario Harry, eran solo caprichos

Tu eres mi princesa, y todos tus caprichos son ordenes para mi – dijo Harry besándola apasionadamente en la boca.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron viendo las demás tiendas del pueblo, al atardecer cuando regresaron al castillo la pareja iba cargada de bolsas de todas las cosas que Harry le había comprado a Ginny ese día. Aunque el no pretendía comprar el amor de Ginny con regalos pues sabía que ya lo tenía, el solo hecho de haberla visto sonreír cuando recibió los obsequios basto para que esa pequeña fortuna hubiera sido bien gastada. Estaban tan cansados de su agitado día de compras que se quedaron en la sala común tonteando frente a la enorme chimenea.

A la hora de la cena la pareja se levanto y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, cuando la gente los vio entrar de la mano al lugar varias chicas empezaron a llorar

Me pregunto porque lloraran – le comento Harry a Ginny

Porque eres bastante guapo y la mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas de ti y eras uno de los solteros mas codiciados de la escuela – le respondió al oído Ginny

Pero si nunca le he dado motivos a nadie para que se enamore de mi – dijo Harry besando a Ginny en la boca temeroso de que la chica se encelara.

Lo se, pero bueno, algunas chicas fantasean contigo – le respondió Ginny con otro beso en la boca

Harry se quedo impactado de ver que varias chicas estaban llorando desconsoladamente después de que el beso a Ginny, pero no le preocupo en lo absoluto, el solamente tenía ojos para "su princesa", como a el le gustaba llamar a Ginny.

Esa noche Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny comieron alegremente en el gran comedor, al parecer la noticia de su noviazgo se esparció rápidamente por la escuela pues varias personas se acercaron para felicitarlos, incluidos varios miembros del ED y Neville.

Me alegro mucho por ustedes, de verdad – dijo Neville con una enorme sonrisa

Yo pensé que a ti también te gustaba Ginny Neville – dijo Harry curioso

No, solo éramos amigos, nos consolábamos mutuamente, a mi quien me gusta es otra chica, es un poco loca pero muy especial – le dijo a Harry en tono confidente mientras miraba hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando a alguien.

¿Luna?, ¿Te gusta Luna Lovegod? – le inquirió Harry

Así es, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, estamos tomando las cosas con calma, no queremos apresurarnos – dijo Neville saludando con la mano a la chica que se encontraba comiendo en su mesa

Terminando de cenar Harry le propuso a Ginny un paseo a la luz de la luna por los terrenos del colegió, pero Ginny desistió diciendo que no podían salir tan tarde pues ella era prefecta y tendría que quitarse puntos por estar a deshoras fuera de la sala común. Harry acompaño a Ginny a hacer sus deberes y la ayudo en todo lo que pudo, lo que incluyo que Ginny practica algunos encantamientos sobre el mismo Harry. Al final la pareja se despidió con un beso y luego cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando Harry llego a su habitación se encontró a Ron que quería hablar con el

Te estaba esperando para hablar contigo – dijo cerrando la puerta – acerca de tus intenciones con mi hermana

¿Mis intenciones con tu hermana? – pregunto Harry algo intrigado – es muy simple, yo quiero a tu hermana, estoy enamorado de ella y se lo dije, ella me confeso que seguía enamorada de mi y bueno decidimos empezar una relación

Harry, tu eres mi amigo, es por eso que te tengo que pedir que reconsideres tu relación con mi hermana, no quiero que salga lastimada, yo te apreció mucho pero es mi única hermana y no puedo permitir que le pase nada – dijo Ron en un tono dolido

Lo se, yo le dije lo mismo cuando estábamos hablando, le explique la profecía y todo a lo que se exponía en estar conmigo, y al final ella acepto, me dijo que no le importaba nada de eso, que ella quería estar junto a mí – dijo Harry apesadumbrado dándole la razón a Ron en su interior

Pero es que ella no piensa, es una tonta niña enamorada – dijo Ron desesperado

Hable con – Harry se detuvo antes de mencionar a Sirius – un amigo y me dijo que le explicara todos los peligros que había estando cerca de mi y luego le preguntara si estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por lo nuestro, y que no me decepcionara si ella prefería seguir con vida a estar conmigo

Pero es que, ¿Qué harás si le pasa algo? –pregunto Ron completamente exasperado – si la atacan para llegar a ti, si la toman como rehén para lograr alguna ventaja, ¿Qué harías tu si su vida estuviera seriamente amenazada?

En caso de que todo eso pasara no dudaría en dar mi vida por la de tu hermana, de eso puedes estar seguro, y no descansaría hasta verla sana y salva, estaría dispuesto a cruzar el mundo entero con tal de encontrarla y llevarla hasta un lugar seguro – contesto Harry viendo fijamente a Ron.

¿Entonces lo de ustedes va en serio? – pregunto Ron

si, muy en serio, es muy pronto para hablar de un compromiso, pero en cuanto termine Hogwarts me gustaría establecerme y formar una familia, y créeme que me encantaría que mi esposa fuera tu hermana – dijo Harry sonriendo a Ron

Pero es menor que tu, que tal si ella tiene otros planes, si quiere esperar hasta los 30 años para casarse, o no quiere ser madre – decía Ron buscando una excusa que resultara valida a Harry.

Yo sabré esperar a que ella este lista, no necesitamos ser presionados para nada, las cosas se irán dando solas – finalizo Harry

Pero – Ron se quedo mudo, ya no tenia mas argumentos para debatir – solamente te pido que la cuides mucho, que la protejas, es solo una niña

Claro que si, "cuñado" – dijo Harry abrazando a Ron.

Harry sabía que esa plática entre el y Ron era necesaria de cierta manera, así las cosas iban a quedar bien establecidas entre la pareja de amigos, eran cuñados pero sobre todo eran amigos y para Harry eso era lo mas importante pues solamente contaba con sus amigos para apoyarse en este mundo


	6. El Comienzo de Un Nuevo Grupo

Capitulo 6 "El comienzo del nuevo Grupo"

Los días pasaban rápidamente y la relación de Harry con Ginny maduraba a pasos agigantados, ya no necesitaban decirse nada por las mañanas, una simple mirada les proporcionaba un panorama completo del estado anímico del otro. Lo mejor vino cuando sus padres y Sirius le intentaron dar una platica de educación sexual después de que Harry les contara de su noviazgo con Ginny.

Harry, cariño, tu sabes que, bueno, las parejas cuando tienen relaciones que han durado bastante – decía la madre de Harry nerviosamente – mejor te paso a tu padre, el te sabrá decir esto mejor que yo, al fin y al cabo es hombre.

La madre de Harry desapareció del espejo y al instante siguiente apareció el padre de Harry

Estas segura de que – decía el padre de Harry a uno de los lados – ah Hola Hijo, bueno, tu madre me pidió que te explicara ciertas cosas que suceden a las parejas cuando están enamoradas – decía el padre de Harry – hay mejor le hablo a Sirius el siempre fue un don Juan

Harry estaba atacado de la risa, desde el primer momento entendió que sus padres trataban de hablarle de sexo pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para tocar el tema, al instante siguiente apareció Sirius en el espejo, su método de abordar el tema fue el que mas risa le produjo a Harry

Bien Harry, tus padres me piden que te hable de lo que hacen las parejas cuando están enamoradas – decía Sirius directamente al grano – la cosa es que, bueno – Harry vio como Sirius se rascaba la cabeza buscando palabras para decirle el mensaje que sus padres querían comunicarle.

Tranquilo Sirius, recibí educación sexual en la escuela Muggle, se lo que hacen las "parejas enamoradas" – dijo Harry riendo a mandíbula batiente

¿De verdad? – pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿te importaría decirle a tus padres que ya lo sabes?, verdad es que ninguno de los 3 sabíamos como hablar de ese tema contigo

No hay problema, yo les diré que ya lo sabía – dijo Harry dejando de reír

Benditos muggles, hasta que hacen algo útil – dijo Sirius con la alegría de haberse zafado de ese problema

El resto de la noche la paso hablando con sus padres de sus andadas como novios, su madre Lily insistía en querer hablar con Ginny, pero Harry le dijo que no era una muy buena idea por el momento pues apenas estaban empezando a salir, al final de la noche dejaron ir a Harry hasta que prometió respetar a Ginny y no hacer nada de "parejas enamoradas".

Los días pasaban rápidamente, las clases de Harry mejoraban mucho, Snape le tuvo que dar 5 puntos a Gryffindorf porque la poción del sueño eterno de Harry resulto ser la única que ocasiono que todos anduvieran adormilados durante 3 días después de tomar el antídoto. En encantamientos el profesor Flitwick alabo el encantamiento reconocedor de Harry, y se sorprendió mucho más cuando Harry le mostró una pequeña variante de ese encantamiento que el mismo había inventado. En transformaciones la profesora McGonagall se quedo impresionada por la manera tan sencilla en la que Harry convocaba aire, agua, tierra o fuego, pero cuando Harry pudo invocar combinaciones de elementos la profesora McGonagall no pudo menos que darle a Gryffindorf 50 puntos por la demostración de Harry.

Eso es soberbio, jamás un estudiante había logrado esto, aunque su padre se acerco bastante señor Potter

Gracias profesora – dijo Harry completamente rojo de la pena

Así sucedía en las demás asignaturas de Harry, todas le resultaban asombrosamente fáciles. Su relación con Ginny iba muy bien, se divertían mucho juntos y en ocasiones no necesitaban de hacer nada especial, simplemente con estar el uno al lado del otro las cosas parecían ir bien.

A Hermione y a Ron la cosa no les pintaba igual, en casi 2 meses que llevaban de relación ya habían tenido 3 pleitos de considerable magnitud, y aunque siempre se reconciliaban su relación era violenta y pasional y Harry sentía que sus amigos se estaban dañando con una relación así.

Princesa, tu hermano y Hermione se están matando con su relación, es completamente tormentosa y no los va a llevar a ningún lado – le decía Harry a Ginny mientras ella estaba con la cabeza en el regazo de Harry y este jugaba con su rojo cabello

Ya se lo he dicho, pero ninguno de los 2 es capaz de ceder, los dos son unos tercos – decía Ginny mientras veía las estrellas acostada en el regazo de su novio.

Harry esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Halloween por 2 razones, una por que le iba a preparar a Ginny una sorpresa por su primer mes de relación y otra por que habían fijado ese día para iniciar las reuniones de la orden de los tres magos, el dependiente le había asegurado a Harry que la cerradura y los 28 medallones estarían listos una semana antes de Halloween y cumplió cabalmente con su palabra, pues justo una semana antes del banquete en la escuela Harry recibió un paquete enorme con una nota pegada en el

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Nos complace informarle que su pedido ha sido cubierto satisfactoriamente, dentro de este paquete encontrara los 28 medallones y la cerradura que encargo en nuestra sucursal de Hogsmeade, además de una tarjeta de cliente frecuente y un catalogo con todos nuestros productos para que pueda ordenar vía lechuza, le agradecemos infinitamente su preferencia y esperamos contar con su visita en cualquiera de nuestras tiendas_

_Atentamente_

_Harvey Fergusson y Howard Finnes_

_Fergusson&Finnes _

Harry guardo la nota en su túnica y bajo el pesado paquete de la mesa para poder desayunar

¿Qué es eso Harry? – pregunto Hermione curiosa

Son los últimos detalles para poder empezar con el grupo – contesto Harry

O sea que eso es – dijo Ron bajando la voz y acercándose a Harry para que solo el lo escuchara – la cerradura – Harry solo asintió.

Harry y Ron instalaron en la tarde la cerradura en la puerta de acceso a la sede de la orden, Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Ron acerca de su relación con Hermione

Ron, tu relación con Hermione es enfermiza, todo el tiempo están peleando de una u otra cosa – dijo Harry terminando de apretar un tornillo con un desarmador muggle.

Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, ninguno de los 2 podemos evitarlo, es extraño porque cuando no peleamos nos sentimos muy bien juntos – contesto Ron pasándole a Harry otro tornillo.

Harry y Ron probaron la cerradura y comprobaron que hubiera quedado perfectamente bien instalada, ese era el ultimó detalle que les faltaba para poder empezar con las reuniones. A Harry se le ocurrió que deberían de celebrar el inició formal de la orden con un pequeño banquete, se lo hizo saber a Ron y el propuso que fueran a las cocinas a pedirle a los elfos que les prepararan algo especial para esa noche. Cuando llegaron a las cocinas se encontraron con Dobby quien amablemente accedió a prepararles una cena especial para ese día

Señor, Harry Potter se ha dignado venir a verme, que día tan feliz – chillaba Dobby

Te debía la visita, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tu y Winky habían limpiado nuestra sede así que era justo que por lo menos viniera a verte – dijo Harry

OH señor Harry Potter, es usted tan grande – decía Dobby embelesado mirándolo

Harry y Ron se quedaron en las cocinas hablando con Dobby, Winky y los demás elfos. A medía tarde se retiraron excusándose con sus deberes

La semana siguiente Harry la paso planeando el festejo de su primer mes de noviazgo con Ginny, que prácticamente coincidía con el inició de las actividades de la orden, Harry había organizado una cena muy especial a la luz de las velas para ellos dos en la torre del ala noroeste del castillo, arreglo el lugar dándole una apariencia muy romántica y le pidió a los elfos que le prepararan comida para ese día.

El domingo, un día antes de la cena, Harry le pidió a Ginny que al otro día en lugar de bajar a cenar por favor lo esperara en la sala común a las 7:30 vestida de gala pues le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

El lunes en la tarde, después de un, en opinión de Harry, largísimo día de clases. Harry se aseo y se arreglo con mucho mas esmero de lo habitual, decidió utilizar su nueva túnica de gala negra que había comprado con Madame Malkin durante el verano, después de casi una hora de prepararse se termino de arreglar y bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos para encontrarse con Ginny, pues según su reloj ya era la hora de la cita.

Cuando Ginny bajo Harry se quedo boquiabierto, venía con una túnica roja de terciopelo que se ajustaba completamente a su forma, tenía un pequeño escote en la parte delantera y uno algo pronunciado atrás, el corte de su vestido le dejaba un hombro descubierto, las mangas terminaban como los vestidos de princesa medieval, los bordes de las mangas y del cuello terminaban en un rojo un poco mas oscuro. Ginny llevaba en su muñeca izquierda unas pulseras de oro, regalo de Harry en Hogsmeade, al igual que sus pendientes de diamantes, que colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza, Harry no podía ver bien pero parecía que tenía perlas en la cabeza.

Perfecto – pensó Harry – mi regalo le sentara excelente

¿Qué te parece Harry? – pregunto Ginny

Me parece excelente Princesa, acompáñame, te he preparado una sorpresa – dijo Harry tomando a Ginny del brazo – ¿Qué es eso que esta en tu cabello?

Es el collar de perlas que me regalaste, decidí utilizarlo para recogerme el cabello – dijo Ginny.

Harry salió de la sala común de Gryffindorf con Ginny, la guió por varios pasillos hasta que llegó a las escaleras de la torre donde cenarían, después de que Harry pasó cerro la puerta con un hechizo bloqueador y subió detrás de su amada Princesa.

Harry guió a Ginny hasta que llegaron al final de la escalera, cuando subieron a la pequeña habitación que había en la parte superior de la torre Ginny no pudo articular palabra. Harry había echo un estupendo trabajo de decoración en la pequeña y abandonada aula, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con trozos de tela naranjas, rojos y amarillos, desde el centro de techo salían varias tiras de tela que formaban una especie de carpa de circo, del medió de esta improvisada carpa colgaba un enorme candil de hierro forjado con unos pequeños botes de cristal llenos de pequeñas hadas para alumbrar el lugar, en las paredes y en el alfeizar de la ventana también había de estos recipientes de cristal, en el centro de la habitación redonda había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, todo cubierto de pedazos de tela, a un lado de la mesa había una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Harry, esto es maravilloso – dijo Ginny besando a Harry en la boca

Hoy cumplimos nuestro primer mes de novios, teníamos que celebrarlo de una manera especial – contesto el muchacho rodeando a Ginny por la cintura – toma, este es tu regalo – dijo Harry tomando la bolsa de papel del suelo y entregándosela a Ginny

Ginny abrió la bolsa y encontró una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, al abrirla descubrió un precioso brazalete de oro, la pieza en cuestión eran dos delgados aros de áureo metal que se unían mediante 8 diamantes de gran tamaño cortados y pulidos en forma rectangular, el brazalete tenía un pequeño seguro por donde se abría a la mitad para permitir que la dueña se lo colocara

Harry, no debiste, esto es mucho – dijo Ginny sorprendida

Puedo – dijo Harry tomando el brazalete y haciendo ademán de colocárselo a Ginny

Por favor – dijo Ginny estupefacta.

Tal y como Harry había pensado el brazalete le había sentado a la perfección a Ginny.

¿Cuándo lo pediste? – pregunto Ginny Intrigada

Lo encargue vía catalogo, en Fergusson&Finnes – dijo Harry

No debiste, me siento muy mal cada vez que lo haces Harry – dijo Ginny – ahora me va a apenar darte mi regalo – termino de decir mientras le extendía a Harry un paquete

Harry tomo el paquete que Ginny le entrego y lo empezó a desenvolver, cuando termino de retirar todo el papel se encontró con un hermoso portarretratos hecho por Ginny que contenía una foto de los 2 jugando en el lago

Los hermanos Creevey me la dieron, nos la tomaron hace 15 días cuando fuimos al lago –dijo Ginny

Es genial, lo tendré en mi mesa de noche para que seas lo ultimo que vea antes de dormir y lo primero cuando me levante – dijo Harry besando a la chica.

Harry y Ginny pasaron el resto de la velada charlando de muchos temas, pero cuando llegaron al tema de la orden a Ginny le surgió una interesante idea.

y ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer el jueves para celebrar el inició de operaciones de la orden? – pregunto Ginny

Habrá un banquete en la sede – contesto Harry

Y ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos un baile? – pregunto Ginny

Podría ser, pero sería mejor pasarlo al sábado, como hay visita a Hogsmeade todos se podrían preparar mejor

No tendría que ser de parejas, pero si muy elegante, para que siempre sea recordado como el día que se fundo la orden – dijo Ginny

Tienes razón, será mejor que mañana mismo envié las lechuzas a los jefes de casa, ellos le darán indicaciones a sus alumnos – dijo Harry sirviéndole a Ginny su plato.

La pareja disfruto de su romántica cena preparada por los elfos que consistió en una deliciosa crema de maíz con pequeñas bolitas de queso casi derretido, de plato fuerte Harry le sirvió unos medallones de espinacas con granos de maíz, para el postre los elfos les prepararon un delicioso pastel de queso. La pareja disfruto de la velada hasta alrededor de las 10 de la noche, fue entonces cuando decidieron volver a la torre de Gryffindorf pues se estaban exponiendo a un castigo.

Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y bajo con ella los 3 pisos de la torre, caminaron sin ningún problema la mayoría de los corredores del castillo para regresar a su sala común, pero justo cuando llegaron al gran cubo de las escaleras se encontraron con Malfoy que venia solo y subiendo en dirección hacía ellos. Harry pensó que Malfoy sería un poco más inteligente y no se atrevería a intentar algo en contra de ellos después de lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon, pero parecía que Malfoy no entendía las lecciones que la vida le daba.

Vaya, vaya, pero si es el cara rajada y su "princesita" – dijo Malfoy recalcando el tono irónico en la ultima palabra.

Con permiso Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo de discutir tonterías contigo, o siquiera de ver como destilas veneno – dijo Harry haciendo ademán de retirarse.

En ese momento Malfoy se dio cuenta de las joyas que llevaba Ginny.

¿Qué es eso Weasley? – pregunto Malfoy señalando las joyas de Ginny

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Malfoy – contesto Ginny de la manera mas fría volteando a ver a Malfoy.

Ah ya veo, eso es el pago de Potter por tus servicios ¿no? – dijo Malfoy tratando de herir lo mas posible con sus palabras a cualquiera de los dos chicos.

Retira lo dicho Malfoy, o te vas a arrepentir seriamente – dijo Harry mientras reflejaba en sus ojos la enorme irá que pugnaba por salir de su interior.

Vaya, que raro que Potter defienda a su novia la grandísima put – intento decir Malfoy.

Pero en ese momento Harry le salto encima y empezó a golpearlo a la manera Muggle, Malfoy que quedo sorprendido no acertó a reaccionar de forma adecuada y acabo en el piso con Harry encima golpeándolo. En ese momento la profesora McGonagall acompañada de Snape apareció 2 pisos mas arriba y presenció el espectáculo.

¡Potter, Malfoy!, que es este vergonzoso espectáculo – grito la profesora McGonagall bajando raudamente los 2 pisos que la separaban del, en su opinión "Vergonzoso espectáculo.

En ese momento Harry soltó a Malfoy en el piso y se levanto poniéndose delante de Ginny en actitud defensora

¡¿Me quiere alguien explicar esto?! – grito Snape furibundo mientras señalaba a un Malfoy con el ojo morado, el labio roto y la nariz sangrando y quejándose del dolor que le había provocado Harry al romperle un par de costillas rotas

Potter, Weasley, ¿Por qué están vestidos así?, y ¿Por qué no fueron a cenar? – dijo al profesora McGonagall mirando las túnicas de gala de Ginny y Harry.

Profesores, Ginny y yo veníamos de celebrar nuestro primer mes de novios cuando nos topamos con Malfoy, nosotros quisimos retirarnos pero Malfoy no perdió oportunidad de insultarnos, solo que esta vez no me insulto a mí, insulto a Ginny – dijo Harry sin permitir que Ginny hablara, si los iban a castigar el se responsabilizaría para que a su princesa no le pasara nada.

¿Qué pudo haberle dicho el señor Malfoy a la señorita Weasley para que usted se pusiera así señor Potter? – pregunto Snape iracundo

Malfoy dijo que Ginny era una – Harry volteo a ver a Ginny que tenia una lagrima rodando por su mejilla – una, una prostituta – finalizo Harry lamentando haber tenido que repetir lo que Malfoy le había dicho a su Princesa.

¿Qué Malfoy que? – gritaron ambos profesores al unísono.

Señor Malfoy, en todos mis años de enseñar en esta escuela jamás he presenciado un alumno como usted, es soberbio, arrogante y carece completamente de principios, en este mismo momento le va a pedir una disculpa a la señorita Weasley – finalizo Snape con los ojos rojos de ira.

Malfoy, que todavía se encontraba tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor solamente movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

Muy bien, entonces señor Malfoy me veré en la necesidad de quitarle a Slytherin 100 puntos por su acción – dijo Snape mirando a Malfoy que trataba de articular palabra para defenderse – y no se preocupe yo mismo le informare a sus compañeros de casa la razón de la perdida, su castigo será soportar el dolor de los golpes del señor Potter y todo lo que sus compañeros de casa le digan hasta que pase el enojo, además claro de que su madre estará enterada de que su hijo es un patán misógino – dijo Snape visiblemente molesto – Profesora McGonagall, me retiro con mi estudiante – y en el acto Snape levanto a Malfoy del piso y se lo llevo a rastras a su sala común.

En cuanto a ustedes 2, tienen 10 puntos menos cada uno por estar fuera de su sala común a deshoras y usted señor Potter tendrá que cumplir detención mañana con el señor Filch, por más que el señor Malfoy haya insultado a su novia debió de controlar sus impulsos y avisar a un profesor – dijo la profesora McGonagall – ahora vayan a su sala común y antes de que lo olvide usted señor Potter debe de ir a la oficina de Madame Hooch mañana durante la tarde, van a ultimar ciertos detalles acerca de la liga de quidditch así que no falte. – dijo McGonagall dando medía vuelta y retirándose del lugar

Harry y Ginny caminaron en dirección a su sala común

¿Estas bien amor? – pregunto Ginny preocupada

Claro que si princesa, Malfoy no pudo hacerme nada

No debiste pelearte con el, ahora vas a estar castigado y ya no podrás organizar el baile del sábado – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry

No podía permitir que te dijera esas cosas horribles princesa, ahora ese estúpido va a entender que no se puede meter contigo – dijo Harry besando a Ginny en la frente – además tu lo puedes organizar por mi.

No lo se, yo no ocupo ningún cargo en la organización – contesto Ginny

Claro que lo ocupas, eres la novia del director de la orden, además dentro de 2 años tu ocuparas mi puesto – dijo Harry besándole el cuello.

La pareja de dirigió a la sala común, cuando entraron se encontraron a Ron y Hermione charlando animadamente junto a la chimenea

Chicos que bueno que llegan – dijo Ron – nos estábamos preocupando porque no bajaron a cenar

Si - dijo Hermione - y McGonagall te estuvo buscando pero no supimos que decirle

No se preocupen – dijo Harry adelantándose hacía sus amigos con Ginny tomada de su mano – estamos bien, solamente fuimos a cenar

Ginny, pero que, de donde – Ron intento preguntar sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, a su hermana vestida con esa túnica tan atrevida y además con todas esas joyas en las manos.

Wuau, te ves muy bien Ginny, y ese brazalete es hermoso – comento Hermione

Gracias Hermione, me lo regalo Harry hoy – dijo Ginny quitándose el brazalete y extendiéndolo a Hermione para que lo viera.

Es hermoso – dijo Hermione regresándoselo a Ginny después de haberlo examinado.

Les queremos decir algo – dijo Harry – a mi princesa se le ocurrió la idea de pasar la fiesta de inició de la orden del jueves al sábado, y transfórmala en un baile, ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto Harry

Estaría bien, haría muy memorable la fiesta y le daría mas elegancia a la orden – dijo Hermione

Además de que al ser en sábado todos tendremos oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade a comprar las cosas que nos hagan falta – dijo Ron – la verdad ni Hermione ni yo estamos preparados para un baile – comento mas como una reflexión en voz alta – solo que casi no tendremos tiempo de organizarlo Harry

No _tendrán _tiempo de organizarlo Ron, yo estoy castigado y tengo que cumplir detención con Filch – dijo Harry

¿Por qué? –pregunto Hermione.

Porque golpeo a Malfoy para defenderme – contesto Ginny mirando a Harry como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que había pasado – y la profesora McGonagall los encontró y lo castigo

Pero que hizo Malfoy esta vez – pregunto Ron

Insinuó que era una cualquiera – dijo Ginny tranquilamente – aunque no creo que el castigo de Harry sea ni siquiera la décima parte de lo que Malfoy tendrá que soportar en su sala común – finalizo Ginny con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su hermoso rostro.

Harry y Ginny les contaron a sus amigos el castigo que Snape le había puesto a Malfoy, al terminar los chicos y las chicas se dirigieron a sus dormitorios pues estaban exhaustos

Al Siguiente día, temprano como Harry había solicitado, Ron lo despertó puesto que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Vamos Harry, hay que empezar a hacer las cartas – dijo Ron mientras movía a su amigo en la cama – si no nos apuramos no nos dará tiempo de empezar a enviar las lechuzas cambiando la fecha de la fiesta

Es verdad – dijo Harry levantándose – tengo que ir a la lechuceria para enviar el correo.

Harry se dirigió al baño, en cuestión de minutos volvió a salir solo que esta vez bañado y cambiado, escribió los 2 pergaminos con indicaciones para los jefes de casa y luego los sello con el escudo de la orden. Después, junto con Ron fue a la lechuceria para que Hedwing enviara las notas.

Cuando terminaron ya era tiempo de bajar a desayunar así que Ron propuso que se dirigieran directamente al gran comedor, pero Harry lo convenció de que era mejor que pasaran por las chicas a la sala común pues no era muy buena idea dejar que anduvieran solas con los Slytherin's desatados a causa del incidente de ayer.

Después de recoger a Ginny y a Hermione el grupo bajo las hasta el gran comedor para desayunar, cuando llegaron no pudieron evitar ver como todos los miembros de la casa de Slytherin estaban murmurando y se pasaban una pagina de periódico

¿Qué será lo que murmuran esos? – pregunto Ginny intrigada

Princesa, durante mis 5 años en Hogwarts he llegado a la conclusión de que no debes de intentar entender a un Slytherin – contesto Harry divertido

No, esto es serió, todos murmuran – dijo Hermione señalando la mesa de Slytherin donde efectivamente todos murmuraban.

En ese momento Neville se acerco a ellos corriendo con un ejemplar del profeta

Harry, Chicos, no lo van a creer – dijo Neville sofocado por el esfuerzo de llegar corriendo hasta la entrada del gran comedor

¿Qué pasa Neville? – pregunto Ron

Miren, lean – dijo el muchacho entregando el ejemplar del profeta.

Los 4 chicos quedaron boquiabiertos con el titular de primera plana del profeta

_¡Los primeros Juzgados de la segunda Guerra!_

_La noche de ayer el tribunal supremo del Wizengamot encontró culpables del cargo de pertenecer a los mortifagos, asesinato y allanamiento de propiedad privada a los 8 mortifagos capturados durante el ataque al ministerio hace unos meses. Los juicios de estos, los primeros mortifagos atrapados, se mantuvieron en secreto para favorecer a las investigaciones. Entre los 8 mortifagos condenados anoche se encuentra Lucius Malfoy de 44 años, que pertenece a una de las familias magas más antiguas. Malfoy, además de haber sido condenado por los cargos anteriores también recibió cargos por espionaje desde el ministerio a favor de quien-ustedes-saben, los 8 mortifagos fueron condenados a recibir el beso de Dementor luego de que confesaran haber cometido horribles crímenes por órdenes de su líder._

_Las represalias por parte de los partidarios de quien-ustedes-saben no se han hecho esperar, la mañana de hoy, el ministerio revelo que anoche se registro la destrucción de un pequeño poblado situado en Inglaterra, cercano a la frontera con Gales llamado Atonwoods, las 14 familias que habitaban el pequeño pueblo fueron muertas anoche por mortifagos o quien-ustedes-saben en persona por la maldición avada Kedavra, eso todavía no esta determinado. Fuentes del ministerio dicen que lamentan mucho esta masacre y esperan poder aprehender a más mortifagos cerca del destruido pueblo_

_Arthur Weasley, el director del departamento de muggles, quien fue el primero en apersonarse en el lugar, dijo que esperaban este tipo de represalias para desestabilizar al ministerio, y que están trabajando actualmente para solucionar el problema_

¿Qué les parece? – pregunto Neville.

Es por eso que Malfoy nos ataco ayer, de seguro ya sabía lo de su padre y quería desquitar su furia – dijo Harry

No encuentro otra explicación posible – dijo Ginny – aunque de verdad lo lamento por ese chico, sea lo que sea no le deseo a nadie lo que le esta pasando a el.

Eso es verdad – dijo Harry – debe de ser terrible, pero vengan vamos a desayunar, no hay nada que podamos hacer, aunque no deseemos ese mal a nadie tampoco es que Malfoy no se lo mereciera.

La noticia de la condena a muerte del padre de Malfoy corrió por la escuela a una velocidad sorprendente, incluso mucho mas rápido que lo habitual, Harry se sorprendió bastante de que nadie le expresara su apoyo o por lo menos sus condolencias a Malfoy, mas bien la gente de la escuela parecía satisfecha de lo que le había sucedido, aunque el no lo quería confesar también le alegraba, sentía que era justo que una persona que había causado tanto dolor recibiera su castigo.

La idea de Ginny de celebrar el inició de operaciones de la orden con un baile fue muy bien recibida por los demás miembros, todos estaban planeando ir a Hogsmeade para comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para poder ir al elegante baile, Harry había tenido que cumplir su tarde de detención con Filch limpiando a mano la lechucería, la profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Harry su varita para cerciorarse de que no utilizara Magia aunque Harry simplemente dijo _Scourgify_ apuntando con el dedo a los desechos y plumas de lechuzas y estos desaparecieron en el acto. Luego de terminar su castigo Harry fue a hurtadillas a las cocinas para informar a los elfos acerca del cambió de planes, Dobby y Winky se lo agradecieron pues argumentaron que casi no habían tenido tiempo de preparar algo especial y de esta manera podrían complacer mas a Harry.

Después de charlar por unos momentos con los elfos Harry se retiro para poder ir a la oficina de Madame Hooch a la junta que tendría lugar allí para discutir ciertos asuntos pendientes de la liga de quidditch, cuando llego al lugar se encontró con Roger Davies, capitán de Ravenclaw, Malfoy de Slytherin y con Zacarías Smith de Hufflepuf.

Que bueno que ya están todos, esta reunión la he pedido yo, pues este año se retraso dos semanas el inició de los partidos de Quidditch, es por eso que ahora vamos a fijar una nueva fecha para iniciar con la liga, mi propuesta es jugar el primer partido, Gryffindorf vs. Slytherin en 15 días y luego jugar el segundo partido el último sábado antes de salir de vacaciones de diciembre, ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto Madame Hooch

Yo creo que esta bien, luego, entrando de vacaciones se podrían jugar los siguientes 2 partidos con un mes de separación y después de pascua los últimos 2 – dijo Roger Davies

Si, yo apoyo la propuesta de Davies, así tendríamos más tiempo para preparar los juegos – dijo Zacarías Smith.

¿Usted que piensa señor Potter? – pregunto Madame Hooch

Yo estoy de acuerdo, me parece que los partidos están mucho mejor distribuidos de esa manera – dijo Harry

Y usted señor Malfoy – dijo Madame Hooch

No es que tenga muchas opciones para escoger verdad – dijo Malfoy con una cara de completa indiferencia a lo que estaba sucediendo en la oficina de madame Hooch – esta bien por Slytherin.

Perfecto, entonces queda acordado, en 15 días se celebrara el primer partido de la temporada Gryffindorf vs. Slytherin entrando de vacaciones volveremos a reunirnos para planear las fechas de los siguientes encuentros, ya pueden retirarse, les comunicare la fecha de la nueva reunión por medio de sus jefes de casa – dijo Madame Hooch

Harry fue a la sala común de Gryffindorf pues tenía mucha tarea y ya llevaba media tarde desperdiciada, cuando llego se encontró a Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny hablando acerca del baile

Amor, quisimos ir a la sede para empezar a preparar todo para el baile y no pudimos entrar – dijo Ginny poniéndole a Harry una cara de pucheros que sabía derretiría completamente a Harry

Lo siento princesa, lo olvide por completo, en un momento voy por sus llaves – dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

Harry subió la escalera y entró a su cuarto, saco el pesado paquete con las cajas de terciopelo negro que contenían los medallones de debajo de su cama y sacó 6, volvió a guardar el voluminoso paquete y bajo de nuevo a donde se encontraban esperándolo sus amigos

Aquí están Princesa – dijo Harry bajando las escaleras con las cajas bajo el brazo – déjame ponértela por favor – Harry deposito las cajas en una mesa y abrió la primera, saco una fina pero resistente cadena de oro con un triangulo del mismo material y tres gemas formando una estrella de tres puntas superpuesta y se la coloco a Ginny en el cuello.

Es muy bonita Harry – dijo Ginny viendo el medallón

No mas bonita que tu princesa – dijo Harry besando a Ginny en los labios – aquí están las de ustedes – Harry repartió las cajas entre sus compañeros – toma la de Luna Neville, se la puedes entregar tu mismo.

Sus compañeros abrieron las cajas y se colocaron los medallones al cuello

¿Con esto podremos abrir la puerta? – pregunto Hermione.

Así es Hermione, solamente tienen que colocarla sobre la cerradura y darle vuelta, la puerta se abrirá automáticamente – contesto Harry – y son a prueba del hechizo Alohamora

Es perfecto, nadie nunca sospechara de ellas – dijo Ron

El jueves temprano enviare el resto a los demás miembros por lechuza, junto con las invitaciones formales al baile – dijo Harry – por cierto que nuestro primer partido de Quidditch es en 15 días, tenemos que entrenar mucho para derrotar a Slytherin, he oído que Malfoy ha armado un interesante equipo

No te preocupes Harry, nosotros somos mejores, y además tenemos saetas de fuego, no hay mucho que el pueda hacer contra nosotros – dijo Neville.

Eso espero Neville, lamentaría mucho perder, tiene casi un año que no juego Quidditch, desde que esa estúpida de Umbridge nos veto – dijo Harry recordando el año anterior – tengo mucha tarea pendiente, ¿ustedes ya la hicieron? – pregunto Harry

No, estábamos planeando todo para el baile, además quedaste de explicarnos los encantamientos convocadores de elementos – dijo Ron a Harry

Es verdad, lo olvide por completo, entonces empecemos – contesto Harry.

Harry comenzó a explicar a sus compañeros la manera correcta de hacer los encantamientos convocadores de elementos que a el le salían tan bien.

Entrada la noche Harry se fue a dormir argumentando estar increíblemente cansado, lo cual era verdad, últimamente había tenido muchas situaciones que resolver y su mente, mas que su cuerpo, necesitaban del descanso.

Harry se hallaba sumergido en sus preocupaciones cuando el jueves llego, en la mañana se despertó el primero y cogió las invitaciones que habían preparado Hermione y Ginny y el paquete con los medallones de debajo de su cama para ir a la lechucería a enviarlos, pacientemente ato las cartas y los paquetes a las lechuzas y luego volvió a su alcoba pues todavía no se había aseado. Medía hora después bajaba de nuevo al gran comedor tomando a Ginny de la mano, desde el ataque de Malfoy Harry la esperaba todas las mañanas para bajar juntos a desayunar, lo que les daba algunos minutos mas para estar juntos.

Esto se lo he de agradecer a Malfoy, verte todos los días a primera hora me alegra todo el día princesa – dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

A mi también me gusta verte todos los días, aunque sea unos minutos antes de entrar a clases – dijo Ginny sentándose en la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindorf.

Harry y Ginny estuvieron charlando acerca de todo lo que les faltaba preparar durante un rato hasta que se lleno el gran comedor, entonces decidieron dejar de hablar de eso para que nadie sospechara acerca de lo que planeaban. A las 7:30 en punto un centenar de lechuzas entraron por las ventanas del gran comedor, Harry reconoció a algunas de las que el mismo había enviado horas antes.

Las lechuzas se posaron religiosamente frente a los destinatarios y Harry sonrió a varios de los miembros de la orden que lo voltearon a ver extrañados de recibir comunicación oficial en público. Los muchachos abrieron sus paquetes y volvieron a levantar la mirada a Harry, quien les hizo una seña para que se los pusieran.

El resto del día la pasaron agradablemente, a pesar de que el tiempo ya mostraba los primero signos de la llegada del invierno con fuertes vientos y una horrible tormenta. Por costumbre ese día no habría almuerzo pues en la noche tendrían el banquete de Halloween, Harry se paso toda la tarde contestando dudas de los miembros de la orden acerca del baile

¿Entonces no es necesario llevar pareja? – preguntaba Justin Finch Fletchey por 4 ocasión.

No Justin, no es necesario que lleves pareja a menos de que seas jefe de casa o miembro del staff

Y ¿Estas seguro que es de gala? – pregunto Justin

Si, es completamente de túnica de gala Justin – contesto Harry con voz cansina.

Para su buena suerte Justin pareció no tener mas preguntas acerca del baile así que se despidió de Harry y se retiro por donde vino.

Harry subió a su sala común luego de haber atendido a más de 10 miembros de la orden con sus dudas del baile, subió a su habitación a arreglarse para el banquete de Halloween, media hora después de haberse bañado, vestido y aseado para el banquete. Bajo las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos esperando encontrarse con su chica, cuando llego Ginny ya llevaba algunos minutos esperándolo

¿Para quién te arreglas tanto Henry James Potter? – dijo Ginny con un tono de molestia fingida

Pues para ti, para quien va a ser Princesa – contesto Harry besando a Ginny –

Bajemos, ya vamos tarde a cenar – dijo Ginny.

Harry tomo a Ginny del brazo y bajo con ella hasta el gran comedor para cenar, cuando llegaron sus amigos ya les habían reservado lugares en la enorme mesa que se encontraba llena a reventar.

Harry, Ginny siéntense aquí, les reservamos unos lugares – dijo Neville señalando 2 lugares vacíos a su derecha.

Harry y sus amigos cenaron y compartieron alegremente esa noche, todos estaban muy contentos porque les estaba yendo muy bien en sus clases, en su vida personal y todo iba muy bien en los preparativos para el baile.

El viernes por la tarde Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna empezaron a preparar la sede de la orden para recibir a todos el sábado por la noche, habían decidido decorar la habitación donde se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso al lugar, solo que no se lograban poner de acuerdo acerca de cómo se vería mejor.

¿Entonces tu crees que sería mejor poner solamente una alfombra Princesa? – preguntaba Harry a Ginny.

Yo creo que si, tal vez unos sillones en las paredes para darle el ambiente de sala de espera – dijo Ginny

Perfecto, entonces _Salaunae_ – dijo Harry transformando un pequeño pedazo de tela en una hermosa alfombra persa de las dimensiones justas para abarcar el pequeño recibidor.

Harry repitió el hechizo varias veces mas hasta que consiguió crear todos los muebles de un hermoso salón de espera, conjuro 2 sillones de 4 plazas y 4 sillones individuales, además de una pequeña mesa redonda de madera sobre la que pusieron un jarrón de porcelana con flores.

Para cuando terminaron de decorar ya casi era la media noche así que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, excepción de Ginny y Harry, que se quedaron en la sala común haciendo una lista de todo lo que tenían que hacer al otro día.

Tengo que ir con Madame Malkin Harry, necesito comprar una nueva túnica, la que me compro mi madre ya me la viste, y también necesitamos llegar para acomodar todo para el baile – decía Ginny mientras apuntaba en su agenda todos sus compromisos – ¿ya resolviste el problema de la música amor?

Claro que si Princesa, mañana iré a esa tienda cerca del final de la calle principal, me dijeron que venden tocadiscos mágicos, creo que con eso bastara para el ambiente – contesto Harry a Ginny

Y tu túnica, ¿ya la tienes lista? – pregunto Ginny

Ya, y ya te dije que lleves todas tus cosas y te arregles en los dormitorios de la sede, así vamos a ahorrar tiempo Princesa – le decía Harry mientras le abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello

Es que estoy muy nerviosa, este baile es muy importante, quiero que todo salga perfecto – decía Ginny mientras se daba media vuelta para besar a Harry – mañana te veo aquí a las 7 para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo Princesa, pero ya descansa – dijo Harry acompañando a Ginny hasta la división de las escaleras de chicos y chicas.

Al otro día temprano, como se lo prometió a Ginny, bajó a desayunar a las 7 en punto, solo que esta vez iba acompañado de Ron y Neville.

Quede de verme con Hermione para ayudarla a escoger su túnica y sus zapatos – decía Ron a sus amigos

Yo quede de llevar a Luna – confesaba Neville

Y yo le prometí a mi Princesa que la iba a llevar con Madame Malkin a algo de su túnica – decía Harry embelesado de solo pensar en Ginny

Mujeres, ¿Por qué quieren que vayamos si de cualquier manera compraron lo que quieren? –pregunto Ron aunque no pudo recibir su respuesta pues en ese momento bajaban Ginny y Hermione de las escaleras.

¿Listo amor? – Pregunto Ginny viendo como Harry asentía – entonces vamos a desayunar, tenemos un día complicado.

Harry acompaño a Ginny con Madame Malkin a comprar su túnica para el baile, solamente que no se decidía por ninguna en especial y Harry no era de gran ayuda pues cada túnica que se ponía la chica era alabada por el. Al final, y después de probarse no menos de 30 diferentes vestidos, Ginny se decidió por una túnica negra de varias capas de gasa con tirantes que le realzaba generosamente sus formas, la elección de los zapatos fue todavía mas difícil que la de la túnica pues Ginny no encontraba unos que le sentaran bien al vestido, después de 3 horas de probarse zapatos el dependiente encontró unas zapatillas que le sentaron perfectamente bien a Ginny, eran de tacón bajo y destalonadas, y eran cubiertas adelante con frente picudo, estaban hechos de seda negra con algunos brocados también en negro que le daban un aspecto muy elegante a los zapatos de Ginny

Estos son perfectos, me los llevo – dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

Harry no acepto que su Princesa pagara nada, y solo cuando esta juro por décima ocasión que ya no necesitaba nada mas regresaron al castillo. Harry se empezó a poner nervioso pues habían citado a los jefes de casa de la orden a las 9 y media de la noche y a 5 horas de la cita todavía tenían muchas cosas que preparar, cuando llegaron se encontraron a Hermione y a Ron tratando de transformar unos palitos de madera en sillas y mesas para la fiesta.

Harry tuvo que empezar a hacer las transformaciones el mismo debido a que sus amigos apenas habían podido convertir las ramitas en tocones para sentarse. Después de 3 horas de intenso trabajo Harry y sus amigos pudieron al fin terminar con la decoración del lugar, las chicas ya se habían ido para arreglarse para la fiesta, así es que a ellos les toco terminar con todo lo que faltara para dejar el lugar perfecto.

Faltando apenas una hora para que empezaran a llegar todos los miembros de la orden Harry, Ron y Neville se fueron a sus habitaciones a arreglar. Para cuando el termino de arreglarse y salió de la habitación Ginny, que llevaba más de 3 horas vistiéndose, también salía de su alcoba. Harry, no se había equivocado, Ginny era portadora de una belleza y una elegancia que no se encontraba en todas las chicas de su edad, la túnica que se había comprado horas antes le sentaba excelentemente, el vestido negro la hacía parecer mas alta y mas delgada si eso era posible, y la manera en la que se comportaba no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era una princesa, si no de la sangre, al menos si en sus modales. Llevaba largos guantes blancos de seda que resaltaban las joyas que llevaba en las muñecas, del cuello colgaba su medallón de la orden y en la muñeca derecha, donde Harry se lo había colocado días antes, su brazalete de diamantes.

Te ves Hermosa, eres Hermosa Princesa – decía Harry dándole el brazo para que caminaran juntos

Tu también estas muy guapo, mas guapo que de costumbre – le contesto Ginny, Harry llevaba su túnica azul rey y del cuello colgaba su collar de fénix y su medallón de la orden.

Estuvieron ultimando algunos detalles con los elfos domésticos que acudieron a la sede a entregar la comida que iban a degustar esa noche, Harry había conjurado una vajilla de porcelana, copas de cristal y cubiertos de oro con el escudo de la orden. Justo cuando los elfos se estaban retirando los jefes de casa restantes junto con sus parejas llegaron a la sede.

Hola a todos – dijo Ernie McMillan – les presento a Lorein Ashford, es la chica de 3 de la que te Hable Harry – la chica en cuestión era mas bien baja, sus ojos y su cabello eran de un intenso color negro, traía el cabello largo y alaciado, su cara en forma de ovalo era realzada con sus facciones finas y delicadas, en su cuello llevaba el medallón de la orden, su túnica de color hueso era ceñida al cuerpo y strapless, la chica era atractiva aunque no tenía un gran cuerpo, pero ese aire enigmático le sentaba muy bien.

Mucho Gusto Lorein, ella es mi Princesa, Ginny – dijo Harry saludando a la chica y presentando a Ginny

Mucho Gusto a todos – contesto la chica – Ernie me ha hablado mucho de el grupo, espero hacer un buen trabajo

Lo harás Lorein, todos lo hacen, solamente te tienes que esforzar – dijo Hermione que en ese momento entraba del brazo de Ron al pequeño recibidor.

Hermione se había arreglado espectacularmente, traía una túnica negra de seda de manga larga, la túnica era en corte imperio, de estilo princesa y delataba el cuerpo de una mujer en vez del de una chica, llevaba el pelo, alaciado para la ocasión, recogido en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de su cuello colgaba el medallón de la orden y llevaba unas grandes arracadas de oro que le lucían muy bien, Ron venía con una túnica azul marino algo holgada que le sentaba muy bien, al igual que el resto de los presentes llevaba su medallón al cuello.

Hola a todos, perdón por llegar algo tarde – dijo Anthony Goldstein – supongo que todos conocen a Cho

Hola a todos – dijo Cho tomando de la mano a Anthony

Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen todos los demás – dijo Harry tratando de romper el incomodo silencio entre el y Cho - ¿Les dijeron a las 10?

Si, de hecho algunos de ellos insistieron en venir con nosotros de una vez, pero les dijimos que no – dijo Ernie.

Los muchachos estuvieron charlando animadamente hasta que empezaron a llegar los demás miembros de la orden, en ese momento los jefes de casa y Harry entraron a la sede para ultimar detalles mientras Neville y Luna recibían a todos los demás invitados.

Harry había acordado con los jefes de casa que ellos no entrarían al salón de encantamientos (bautizado así por los chicos) hasta que todos los demás miembros de la orden estuvieran dentro del lugar, por fin alrededor de las 10 de la noche la última pareja de miembros de la orden llego al lugar.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por el trabajo de decoración que habían hecho los 6 chicos, realmente habían dejado el lugar a punto. A parte de las mesas de 4 lugares que Harry había invocado había un enorme escudo de la orden con la punta hacía abajo colgado de la pared del fondo, a lado de cada una de las puntas del triangulo había un estandarte de la casa correspondiente, encima del emblema de la orden había un enorme estandarte de Hogwarts, el piso de piedra pulida ahora lucía una hermosa alfombra persa, en el centro de las mesas había unos candelabros de plata de 5 velas que le daban al lugar cierta luz, en la pared del fondo, justo debajo del enorme escudo de la orden estaban las mesas largas con todo lo necesario para el servició y la comida, justo frente a la comida estaba la mesa principal, donde se sentarían Harry, Ginny, los jefes de casa y sus parejas, además de los restantes miembros del Staff como Neville. Los restantes 20 miembros estaban acomodados de acuerdo a su casa de procedencia.

El baile resulto todo un éxito, la comida preparada por los elfos gusto a todos los invitados, y los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde celebrando el inició de operaciones de la orden, al final, cerca de la media noche cuando Harry iba a pronunciar su discurso, todos vieron por las ventanas como se elevaba una enorme marca tenebrosa sobre lo que parecía ser los terrenos del castillo.

Calma, no se preocupen, ellos no saben que este lugar existe – le decía Harry a los aterrados muchachos

Algo esta pasando en el castillo, de otra manera no me explico eso – decía Hermione

¿Qué vamos ha hacer? – preguntaba Anthony Goldstein

Bueno, yo iré al castillo acompañado de Ron, Hermione y Neville – dijo Harry

Yo también iré – dijo Ginny quitándose todo lo que llevaba en las manos y depositándolo sobre la mesa

No, tu no iras, ni tu ni Luna irán – dijo Harry – tajantemente

Pero yo tome el entrenamiento de auror, estoy preparada para defender el castillo – decía Ginny en tono suplicante a Harry

No importa Princesa, no te voy a exponer, además alguien tiene que tomar el control aquí, esas serán ustedes, llévalos a las habitaciones y espera noticias mías – dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny

Cuídate Por Favor, te lo pido – dijo Ginny visiblemente angustiada

Te prometo que voy a regresar Princesa, pero no te alteres, todos ellos necesitan que tu seas fuerte para que los puedas guiar – decía Harry señalando a todos los aterrados muchachos – aquí van a estar seguros, nadie sabe que este lugar existe.

Harry y sus 3 amigos se retiraron de la sede prometiendo que el resto recibiría noticias de ellos pronto. Cuando llegaron al castillo encontraron los pasillos desiertos

Deberíamos ir al gran comedor, de seguro los mandaron allí después de ver la marca – dijo Neville a los demás

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Neville, lo que me extraña es que no se ve la marca tenebrosa encima del castillo –decía Hermione asomándose por la ventana para ver algo

Puede ser que solo se vea desde otra parte del castillo, realmente no sabemos la localización exacta de la sede – contesto Harry a Hermione

Pero no podemos perder tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore puede estar muy preocupado por nosotros. – dijo Ron.

Los chicos caminaron por pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron al gran comedor, tal como supusieron reinaba un gran alboroto y solamente se encontraban vigilando los premios anuales y los prefectos de cursos superiores pues algunos de los prefectos se encontraban en la sede de la orden.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry a un prefecto de séptimo de Gryffindorf

La marca tenebrosa apareció sobre Hogsmeade – Dumbledore fue allí con varios profesores, entre ellos Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick y Tonks, no sabemos bien que fue lo que paso pero se fueron desde hace rato.

Están en Hogsmeade, tenemos que vigilar las entradas a los pasadizos – dijo Harry angustiado – Ron, tú y Hermione vayan a la bruja tuerta, no se fíen ni siquiera de animales, Neville y yo iremos a la torre por el mapa del merodeador y vigilaremos el sauce boxeador.

Pero que estas diciendo, tu no puedes vigilar nada Potter, tu y tus amigos se quedaran aquí.– dijo un prefecto de Slytherin de 7 con una mirada de intenso odio y satisfacción de prohibirles algo

Lo siento mucho, pero Potter y sus amigos tienen el permiso del Profesor Dumbledore para salir del gran comedor, al parecer ellos tienen suficiente experiencia en combate con mortifagos como para quedarse aquí – dijo el premio anual de Gryffindorf.

Ni Harry ni sus amigos estaban dispuestos a esperar a que los prefectos se pusiesen de acuerdo acerca de si tenían o no permiso para salir del gran comedor, Hermione y Ron salieron en dirección al pasillo del tercer piso donde estaba la bruja tuerta para vigilar ese túnel para que nadie entrara, Harry y Neville salieron corriendo para buscar el mapa del merodeador. Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindorf observaron desde la ventana la enorme calavera de esmeraldas con lengua de serpiente que se elevaba sobre el pueblo de Hogsmeade, ni Harry ni Neville estaban seguros, pero creyeron escuchar los gritos de personas que corrían de un lado a otro en el pueblo. Bajaron corriendo a los terrenos del castillo para vigilar que nadie entrara sin que ellos se enteraran, para su buena suerte el mapa no mostraba a ningún mortifago tratando de entrar al castillo por ninguno de los pasadizos que quedaban desbloqueados. Después de media hora de espera Harry decidió que tendrían que ir a Hogsmeade para averiguar que había pasado, pero antes decidió enviar un emisario a la sede de la orden para mantener informados a todos de lo que sucedía.

Harry se dirigió, acompañado de Neville al pasillo del tercer piso, cuando llegaron encontraron a Hermione y a Ron besándose apasionadamente.

Muchachos, Hermione, Ron – dijo Harry sin resultado - ¡eh ya sepárense¡ - grito Harry consiguiendo que sus compañeros se dejaran de besar – ¿no ha pasado nada? – pregunto Harry

No Harry, no ha pasado nada ni nadie – contesto Ron rojo de la vergüenza

Me lo temía, tal vez ya se hayan ido, Hermione ve con Ron al gran comedor para preguntar de noticias acerca de Dumbledore, Neville y yo iremos a la torre para recoger los espejos en 2 vías que me regalo Tonks, dejaremos uno en la orden, uno en el gran comedor y cada pareja llevara el otro, de esta manera estaremos en contacto, nos veremos en medía hora en la entrada de la orden.

Harry y Neville corrieron a la torre de Gryffindorf sin dejar de ver en el mapa del merodeador si intentaban entrar por los pasadizos, subieron rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos para recoger los espejos, minutos después se encontraban camino a la sede de la orden, cuando llegaron se encontraron a Ron y Hermione que venían en sentido contrario.

No saben nada de Dumbledore, pero todo esta bajo control, al parecer los Slytherin intentaron hacer algo estúpido pues se encontraban todos atados en el piso – dijo Hermione

Tomen, aquí esta su espejo y el del gran comedor, entréguenlo al premio anual de Gryffindorf, ustedes irán por el pasillo de la bruja tuerta, recuerden se abre diciendo _dissendo_, nosotros iremos por el del sauce boxeador después de entregar este espejo en la orden – dijo Harry despidiendo a sus amigos.

Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo por donde habían venido.

Vamos Neville, necesitamos entregar esto rápido, tal vez necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Harry y Neville entraron a la sede de la orden, en cuanto los vieron llegar todos empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabemos nada Princesa, no hay noticias de Dumbledore, solamente venimos para entregarles este espejo, así podremos estar comunicados, hay comunicación directa con nosotros dos, Ron y Hermione y el gran comedor – decía Harry besando a una Ginny aliviada de ver a su novio.

Amor, todos quieren ir a pelear, dicen que para eso se prepararon el año anterior – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry

Eso lo soluciono en un instante – dijo Harry a Ginny besándola en la boca –

Harry llamo a los otros 2 Jefes de casa y les pidió que reclutaran a dos voluntarios lo suficientemente capaces para montar guardia en 2 lugares. Al instante Anthony y Ernie llamaron a 2 de sus estudiantes y los pusieron a disposición de Harry, el llamo a Seamus y Dean para que formaran dos cuadrillas para vigilar los pasadizos, les explico que podría haber animagos que trataran de entrar y les explico también la manera de abrir ambos pasadizos, al final Harry fue con Seamus, Cho y Justin Finch Fletchey camino al sauce boxeador mientras que Dean, Zacarías Smith y Michael Corner iban al tercer piso.

Harry le entrego el mapa del merodeador a Ginny para que vigilara el castillo y le cedió públicamente el mando de la orden mientras ellos estuvieran fuera, Harry y Neville corrieron por todo el castillo para llegar a los terrenos, cuando llegaron Harry utilizo un palo largo para parar al árbol y desapareció junto a Neville por el túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

No recordaba que este túnel era tan largo – le decía Harry a Neville después de varios minutos de caminar sin vislumbrar la salida.

Al fin después de unos 15minutos de caminar prácticamente a gatas lograron salir del túnel para encontrarse en la casa de los gritos.

Debemos avisar que ya llegamos Neville – dijo Harry sacando el espejo de la bolsa de su túnica – Ginny Weasley – dijo Harry fuerte y claro al espejo, al instante la chica apareció en el espejo

¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Ginny angustiada.

Estamos bien Princesa, acabamos de llegar a la casa de los gritos, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – pregunto Harry tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

Todo va bien, no se ha aparecido nadie por ninguno de los 2 túneles, y todos los demás están en el gran comedor amor – decía Ginny

¿Y Ron y Hermione? – pregunto Harry.

Se comunicaron hace unos minutos anunciando que habían llegado a Honeydukes y de que no había problemas –dijo Ginny.

OK, estaremos en contacto princesa – se despidió Harry.

Harry y Neville salieron de su escondite y empezaron a revisar la casa, al no encontrar nada se aventuraron a salir en dirección al pueblo para localizar a cualquier persona que les comunicara que había sucedido. En cuanto salieron de la casa se encontraron con los gritos de terror de muchas personas que corrían despavoridas en dirección contraria a la del pueblo. Los 2 muchachos hicieron lo único que les pareció adecuado para la situación, es decir correr en dirección contraría a la gente para descubrir el problema, y vaya que lo encontraron.

La escena era bastante sería, en la calle principal, justo donde se cruzaban las dos calles principales del pueblo había dos barricadas, del lado de donde llegaron Harry y Neville estaban todos los miembros en activo de la orden del fénix, unos 15 aurores del ministerio, el mismísimo ministro de Magia y Ron y Hermione peleando contra unos 30 mortifagos que se encontraban detrás de la otra barricada. Los chicos corrieron inmediatamente hacía la barricada para empezar a pelear. Mientras mas se acercaban al campo de batalla mas cuidado debían de tener pues los hechizos que lanzaban los mortifagos se perdían entre la calle.

Vamos Neville, tenemos que pelear – dijo Harry agachándose para no recibir unas chispas rojas que le pasaron muy cerca.

Ambos chicos llegaron hasta la "línea de fuego" e inmediatamente empezaron a pelear a lado de Dumbledore, hechizos iban y venían, y ninguno de los 2 bandos lograba romper las líneas enemigas. Después de media hora de intenso combate en el que ninguno de los 2 bandos lograba algo Harry, Fudge y Dumbledore empezaron a discutir estrategias de combate.

Tenemos que lograr que se vayan de aquí – decía Fudge – no tenemos muchas esperanzas si no queremos matarlos.

Tienes razón Cornelius, pero no encuentro la manera de lograrlo – dijo Dumbledore al ministro

Yo se como hacerlo – dijo Harry a los dos hombres – o al menos tengo una idea de cómo lograrlo – finalizo viendo la cara de incredulidad en ambos hombres.

Harry explico su plan a Dumbledore y Fudge, consistía en crear un círculo anulador de poderes mágicos, un círculo de protección que no dejara penetrar la mayoría de las maldiciones y uno más anti apariciones, de esta manera los mortifagos empezarían a sentir miedo y tendrían que salir huyendo del pueblo.

Harry se acerco al centro de la barricada y se acomodo justo entre Tonks y Lupin quienes tenían órdenes de Dumbledore para protegerlo para que pudiera lanzar sus hechizos.

_Anulae Evania _– grito Harry apuntando con su varita en dirección a la barricada de los mortifagos de su varita surgieron unas chispas doradas que marcaron un círculo alrededor de los mortifagos – _Anulae Magici _– lanzo Harry otra vez e inmediatamente los mortifagos se vieron imposibilitados de utilizar magia, y cuando descubrieron que tampoco podrían desaparecerse corrieron en dirección contraria a Harry, en ese momento Harry grito – _Jauría_ – y una enorme reja apareció al final de la calle cercando a los mortifagos, los aurores del ministerio lanzaron cantidad de hechizos para detenerlos y los asustados mortifagos solamente acertaban a ayudarse unos a otros a saltar la barda. Al final lograron detener a unos 12 mortifagos que fueron abandonados por su "maestro" y sus "colegas".

¡Me Las pagaras Potter!, ¡Me las pagaras! – grito Voldemort antes de desaparecer corriendo colina arriba.

El momento de la victoria fue de indescriptible alegría para todos, todos allí celebraban el triunfo en la primer batalla de la segunda guerra, afortunadamente no había habido graves heridos y ninguna persona de la población de Hogsmeade había resultado lesionada, de hecho pasando por alto que algunas casas se estaban quemando y otras ya estaban en ruinas o completamente en el piso se podría decir que no había habido perdidas.

Harry busco a Ron y a Hermione por entre todos los alegres "soldados" y los encontró exhaustos descansando en el piso.

Ron, Hermione, me alegro de que estén bien, me preocupe de no verlos en la pelea – dijo Harry abrazando a sus amigos

Harry, porque tardaron tanto en llegar, pensamos que ya no podríamos detener a Voldemort y sus mortifagos por mas tiempo – dijo Ron exhausto por la pelea

Tengo que comunicarme con la sede y con los demás alumnos, hay que decirles que hoy es un día de fiesta – dijo Harry buscando entre sus ropas el espejo de dos vías – Princesa – grito Harry y al instante apareció una Ginny visiblemente alterada

¿Qué paso amor?, ¿Están todos bien?, ¿Ya se fueron? – preguntaba Ginny casi histérica

Si Princesa, logramos derrotarlos, de hecho logramos apresar a varios de ellos – le decía Harry en tono tranquilizador

¿Y Tu como estas amor?, ¿Los demás como están? – pregunto Ginny un poco menos alterada

Yo estoy bien Princesa, todos estamos bien, avísales allá que ya vamos de regreso, también envía a dos 2 personas para que avisen a las patrullas de guardia en los pasadizos – dijo Harry a su novia – te mando un beso nos vemos pronto

Harry – le llamo el profesor Dumbledore – tendremos una reunión en mi oficina con Fudge, la orden y los aurores del ministerio, te esperamos allí.

Harry y sus tres amigos se dirigieron de regreso al castillo, Harry le advirtió a Dumbledore acerca de los pasadizos secretos que quedaban sin resguardar.

Mi gente los esta vigilando, pero ya les dije que se retiraran – dijo Harry al director

Descuida Harry, acabo de dar instrucciones para que clausuren esos pasadizos definitivamente – dijo Dumbledore

Cuando llegaron de regreso a la orden todos los estaban esperando para conocer de primera mano la historia de lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade. Harry les explico lo que sabía y Hermione y Ron les explicaron el resto.

Lo que todavía no entiendo es porque apareció la marca tenebrosa si no hubo ningún muerto – dijo Harry

Al parecer los mortifagos solo querían demostrar que estaban ahí, intimidar a Dumbledore –dijo Hermione

Lo que no contaban es que se encontraban algunos aurores en Hogsmeade que vendrían a darnos las clases, y ellos llamaron a los aurores del ministerio y a los demás miembros de la orden – dijo Ron

En cuanto Dumbledore vio la marca salió a Hogsmeade con todas las personas que pudo encontrar, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick y Lupin, cuando llegaron ya estaban los demás miembros de la orden, excepto sus padres – dijo Hermione a Ginny – al parecer hubo otra matanza de muggles y tu padre tuvo que ir para arreglar el desastre.

Harry llevó a Ginny hasta la sala común de Gryffindorf y luego se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore para la reunión urgente. Cuando llego ya se encontraba ahí Fudge, Ojo Loco y Kingsley Shakelbot.

Pasa Harry, te estábamos esperando para comenzar – dijo Fudge cerrando detrás de Harry la puerta.

Como les decía, Voldemort no se va a quedar tranquilo después de esto, es probable que empiece a utilizar sus viejas técnicas para reclutar seguidores, me refiero por supuesto a la intimidación o a la maldición imperius – dijo Dumbledore – también es probable que empiecen las masacres de muggles en serio

Ya lo había pensado Dumbledore, por eso avise a Weasley de que este alerta a cualquier manifestación antimuggle, pero necesitamos solucionar un problema más urgente, no podremos dejar a todos los mortifagos aprendidos aquí en Hogwarts, debemos de trasladarlos a algún lugar donde su presencia no haga peligrar a nadie.

¿Porque no les dan el beso del Dementor? – pregunto Kingsley Shakelbolt

No creo que eso sea prudente, si Voldemort fue capaz de exterminar a un pueblo entero cuando Lucius Malfoy, no quiero saber que tontería hará si descubre que todos ellos fueron muertos – dijo Harry

Eso es muy cierto Harry, tenemos que tratar con cautela a esos prisioneros, no podemos exponer las vidas de mas muggles, y, cambiando de tema, ¿como vas con tu grupo? – pregunto Dumbledore

Apenas hoy fue la primer reunión, estábamos en la sede cuando vimos la marca y salimos mis amigos y yo corriendo para ayudar – dijo Harry

Debes de empezar a prepararlos cuanto antes Harry, en esta ocasión tuvimos suerte de que Ojo Loco y Kingsley estuvieran e Hogsmeade, pero quien sabe como nos ira la próxima vez – dijo Lupin

Lo se, pero no puedo exponerlos a que peleen si todavía no están preparados para eso – dijo Harry.

Dumbledore Finalizo la reunión después de que todos acordaron tomar medidas para asegurar al castillo y a los estudiantes.

Harry regreso a su sala común exhausto pues ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, cuando llego encontró a Ginny en pijama esperándolo para charlar

¿Qué paso amor? – pregunto Ginny levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacía la entrada de la torre.

Nada princesa, es solo que Dumbledore cree que debemos de apresurarnos a preparar a los miembros de la orden, dice que debemos de tener personas capaces aquí, dentro de Hogwarts para defendernos si intentan entrar otra vez – contesto Harry a Ginny antes de besarla en la boca.

No te preocupes, podremos hacerlo, estoy seguro de que sí – dijo Ginny recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.


	7. Gryffindorf Vs Slytherin

Capitulo 7 "Gryffindorf vs. Slytherin"

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se despertaron de un sobresalto al escuchar los gritos de Ron.

¿Pero que significa esto? – dijo Ron cuando vio a Ginny acostada encima de Harry que se encontraba en un sillón abrazando a su novia.

No significa nada Ronald Weasley, así que por favor no andes divulgando rumores falsos – dijo Ginny levantándose molesta de encima de Harry.

Nos quedamos dormidos charlando ayer Ron, estábamos muy cansados – dijo Harry tratando de convencer a su amigo

¿De verdad que no paso nada? – pregunto Ron

Por supuesto que no – contesto algo enojado Harry – yo te prometí que la iba a respetar e iba a esperar a que ella estuviera lista, de cualquier manera que horas son, siento que no dormí nada – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Las 9 de la mañana, te levante para ir a desayunar, como hoy es domingo – dijo Ron mas tranquilo

Ah, gracias, hay que llamar a todo el equipo de Quidditch, vamos a tener practica extraordinaria – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón.

En ese momento Hermione venia bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio.

Buenos días Hermione, ¿Le puedes decir a Ginny que baje para ir a desayunar por Favor? – pregunto Harry bostezando

Si, seguro – dijo la chica regresando por donde había venido.

Después de esperar unos minutos Ginny bajo a la sala común para ir a desayunar con Harry y el resto de los muchachos, cuando llegaron al gran comedor ya no había mucha gente pues casi todo el colegio se había levantado temprano.

En el gran comedor Hermione recibió su ejemplar del profeta pero se decepcionaron de no encontrar ninguna nota referente a lo sucedido la noche anterior en Hogsmeade, los titulares estaban dedicados a la segunda matanza de muggles pero en ningún momento se mencionaba el ataque de mortifagos a la villa.

Dumbledore y Fudge ordenaron que a todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade se les borrara la memoria, para poder seguir investigando sin el profeta encima – dijo Harry a sus compañeros que seguían buscando decepcionados en el periódico.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar los chicos regresaron a la torre para cambiarse pues tendrían una práctica extraordinaria de Quidditch, Harry la había convocado porque estaba algo nervioso de su partido contra Slytherin en una semana. Si bien habían tenido practicas mejores no pudieron decir que esa fue un desperdició de tiempo, pues sirvió para ver el funcionamiento del equipo. Al terminar la práctica de 4 horas Harry hizo algunos comentarios acerca del desempeño de los jugadores del equipo suplente y dio por terminada la sesión. Cuando se encontraba en la sala de tácticas de Gryffindorf recogiendo todas sus cosas para regresar se encontró con Ron que quería hablar con el.

Harry, ¿de verdad no paso nada? – pregunto algo desconfiado el pelirrojo

Te lo juro Ron, además tu sabes que yo amo a tu hermana mas que a mi vida y tu hermana es una chica decente que no sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que estas pensando. – le respondió Harry reprochándole con la mirada la insinuación que acababa de hacer.

No te ofendas pero su relación es demasiado – aquí Ron paro para buscar la mejor palabra que definiera la relación de Harry con Ginny – "Física y Calida" – dijo Ron convencido de que esas eran las palabras adecuadas – siempre se están abrazando y besando.

Harry solamente se río del comentario de su amigo y le contesto.

Haber, tu y Hermione no se besan ni se abrazan nunca

Pues si, pero no es lo mismo – contesto Ron tratando de defenderse

¿Por qué no es lo mismo?, ¿Por qué Hermione no tiene un hermano mayor que la este defendiendo y celando todo el día? – pregunto Harry divertido.

Tienes razón, te prometo no volver a hacer una escena de celos – dijo Ron con la mirada baja.

Ya te lo dije, yo amo a tu hermana y la respeto, y jamás haría algo que creyera fuera a lastimarla, además prometí no tocarla – finalizo Harry.

Harry salio con Ron al área de Gryffindorf en el estadio de quidditch, minutos después salio Hermione y Ginny y el resto del equipo, se encontraban tan hambrientos que sin dudarlo se fueron directo al gran comedor a almorzar.

Después del delicioso (y abundante en el caso de los chicos) almuerzo Harry y Ginny salieron a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio.

Te escuche hablando con Ron en los vestidores de Gryffindorf Amor, ¿a quien le prometiste no tocarme?, ¿Fue acaso a mis padres? – pregunto Ginny recostada en el pecho de Harry.

Es una cuestión de religión princesa – contesto Harry riendo de la curiosidad de su novia

¿Religión? – pregunto Ginny intrigada - ¿Qué religión profesas amor?, no me digas que eres uno de esos sectarios fanáticos

Amarte es mi religión princesa, y jamás te tocaría porque te amo y te respeto – sentenció Harry riéndose de la imaginación de su chica

La pareja paso un rato admirando los terrenos del colegio, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió llamar a una sesión de la orden para aprovechar el tiempo. Encendió su galeón y luego se dirigió con Ginny hacía la sede de la orden donde ya se encontraban varios miembros esperándolos.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no has llamado Harry? – pregunto Ernie McMillan.

Por lo que sucedió ayer – dijo Harry a los demás – Dumbledore quiere que el mayor número de personas que se pueda estén preparadas para defender Hogwarts en caso de que los mortifagos vuelvan a venir.

¿O sea que empezaremos ahora mismo con los entrenamientos? – pregunto Zacarías Smith

Así es – dijo Harry.

El resto de la tarde los chicos se la pasaron repasando todos los hechizos que habían aprendido la vez anterior, y al finalizar hicieron una pequeña prueba física, que ninguno paso.

Pero, de que no sirve tener buena condición física – argumentaba un exhausto Roger Davies

Porque algunas veces tendrán que correr, y si no pueden correr o aguantar los requerimientos físicos que se necesitan para poder pelear o sostener un duelo entonces probablemente morirán – dijo Harry fríamente, sabiendo que con esas palabras tan crueles los chicos se esforzarían – además les servirá para aguantar el dolor, cuando me enfrente a Voldemort en 4to me tiraron 3 veces la maldición cruciatus y yo creí que iba a morir del dolor de no haber sido por las practicas de quidditch y el torneo de los tres magos no se como hubiera podido soportarlo.

Y en junio cuando fuimos al ministerio, yo me lastime el tobillo por no tener condición física, y no pude seguir peleando contra los mortifagos – dijo Ginny

Después de estas explicaciones los chicos no pusieron ninguna objeción en pasarse por el gimnasio de la orden 3 veces a la semana o 2 veces si eran miembros de alguno de los equipos de quidditch de la escuela. Por la noche todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes emocionados pero exhaustos de ese primer día de entrenamiento. Harry sentía un enorme compromiso de prepararlos para la gran guerra que se avecinaba entre ambos bandos. Sentía que tenía la obligación de darle la cara a Voldemort y pelear hasta el fin para defender al mundo mágico, era su deber como se lo había dicho Sirius.

Tal y como se lo prometió a Dumbledore Harry preparo una lista de todos los miembros de la orden para que Filch o algún profesor los molestara por andar a deshoras por los pasillos del castillo, pensó en llevársela en ese momento pues todavía no era muy de noche. Camino los pasillos con el pergamino en las manos pensando en todo lo que les tendría que enseñar a los chicos para que pudieran pelear, sin darse cuenta llego al despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña y subió por las escaleras que se formaron debajo de la enorme gárgola.

Lupin y Dumbledore hablaban en la oficina del último acerca de algo que Harry no comprendía del todo. Harry se acerco con la clara intención de que notaran su presencia pero entonces capto algunas palabras de la conversación.

Esto es preocupante Dumbledore, las elecciones para renovar al ministro serán en Enero y el ministerio esta de cabeza, si en estos momentos Voldemort hiciera algún movimiento sería el fin del sistema ministerial en el Reino Unido – dijo Lupin al director

¿Estas seguro que ella era la otra princesa? – pregunto Dumbledore con un claro tono de preocupación

Por supuesto que estoy seguro, si no porque quiso matar a esa familia en particular, te repito estaban escondidos en Londres, Voldemort no tenía nada que hacer allí – dijo Lupin

Si Voldemort lograra terminar con los días del ministerio el pacto de Liverpool se rompería, dando lugar otra vez al viejo sistema de monarquías – comento Dumbledore mas para si que para Lupin

Y entonces el sería rey de Irlanda, no habría mas que aceptar que el fuera coronado – dijo Lupin – pero a mi me preocupa mas Harry, aunque el tiene 2 votos en el consejo supremo no puede aprobar nada si no es con otro voto, y si Voldemort logra terminar con el ministerio tendría que dejar la escuela y empezar a gobernar

¿Hablas de que Harry restaurara el pacto en el consejo supremo? – pregunto Dumbledore

Exacto, esa es la única opción para que Voldemort no llegue al poder, pero ahora el príncipe Heredero de Hufflepuf esta muerto y de verdad dudo mucho que Voldemort quiera ceder en algo.

Muy a mi pesar creo que tendremos que apoyar a Fudge para que siga siendo ministro de magia, no veo otra solución para que Harry no tenga que dejar la escuela, aun tiene que aprender mucho para poder derrotar a Voldemort, si lo enviamos a pelear ahora de seguro morirá – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry creyó que ya era conveniente salir de su escondite y hacer notar su presencia.

Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry tímidamente

Pasa Harry – le contesto el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry entro en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore con cierta timidez y vergüenza, se sentía algo incomodo de saber la conversación que el director y Remus habían tenido minutos antes.

Hola Profesor Lupin – dijo Harry saludando a Remus para romper el incomodo silencio –

Hola Harry, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Lupin con verdadero interés en Harry

Bien gracias – respondió Harry volteando rápidamente al director – profesor Dumbledore vengo a entregarle la lista de las personas que están en el grupo, tal como me lo pidió

Gracias Harry, me imagino que escuchaste parte de la conversación – pregunto Dumbledore sonriéndole a Harry.

Disculpe Profesor, no fue mi intención entrometerme en asuntos que no me conciernen – dijo Harry agachando la cabeza

Claro que te conciernen, como ya escuchaste tenemos que apoyar a Cornelius Fudge, de otra manera tendrás que dejar la escuela – dijo el Profesor sonriéndole a Harry.

¿Qué es el pacto de Liverpool? – pregunto Harry curioso.

Mm., para explicarte eso me tengo que remontar a hace unos 15 siglos – dijo Lupin - Mas o menos por los siglos III y IV los romanos dejaron las islas Británicas, ese fue el comienzo del sistema de monarquías, en ese entonces existían 4 reinos, Inglaterra, Gales, Escocía e Irlanda, como ya te explico tu amiga Hermione cada uno de estos reinos pertenecía a una familia de magos, Inglaterra a los Gryffindorf, Irlanda a los Slytherin, Gales a los Ravenclaw y Escocía a los Hufflepuf, este sistema duro poco mas de 1200 años, pero al inició del siglo XVI empezó a haber graves problemas, los reyes estaban descuidando a los reinos mágicos y estaban mas interesados en las guerras muggles, esto dio como resultado que en 1568 estallara una revuelta que derroco el sistema de monarquías e iniciara el sistema ministerial, el pacto de Liverpool es el tratado de paz que se firmo entre las, en ese entonces 3 casas reales, y el recién creado ministerio de Magia del reino unido, una cláusula del tratado dice que si el ministerio es incapaz de imponer el orden se deben de reunir los 4 príncipes de la sangre en sesión del consejo supremo y votar por un nuevo ministro o para eliminar el sistema ministerial – dijo Lupin a Harry

Pero, ¿Por qué yo tengo 2 votos? – pregunto Harry

Porque Godric Gryffindorf estuvo casado con Rowena Ravenclaw, desde entonces ambas coronas y familias están unidos – le respondió Dumbledore.

Y, ¿Por qué tengo que dejar de estudiar si el ministerio se derrumba? – pregunto Harry

Porque el pacto no permite que se impongan regentes, tú tendrías que dejar la escuela y empezar a ocuparte de esos asuntos, pero todavía no estas preparado, obviamente cuando se firmo este pacto nadie ni siquiera en sus mas remotas fantasías pensó que Voldemort llegara a existir y te dejara huérfano– dijo Dumbledore con un semblante agotado – en Enero tu vas a votar Harry, eres el último integrante vivo de tu familia así que tienes que votar, creo que es tiempo de que el mundo mágico sepa quien eres para que tu voto a favor de Fudge tenga mas peso.

Y el heredero de Hufflepuf, ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Harry

¿Recuerdas las circunstancias que llevaron a la creación del departamento de los Muggles? – pregunto Remus

Si, murió una familia Muggle asesinada por Voldemort o sus mortifagos – dijo Harry.

No eran muggles Harry, la mujer y el hijo eran los últimos herederos vivos de Hufflepuf – dijo Remus.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué dijeron que habían sido Muggles? – pregunto Harry sin comprender completamente el asunto.

Porque la mujer en cuestión decidió alejarse de la vida mágica cuando se caso, de hecho se había creído durante años que estaba muerta pero no fue así, se escondió en los días de la primera guerra para que nadie la encontrara – dijo Dumbledore

Y ¿si se derrumba el ministerio que sucedería con Escocía? – pregunto Harry

No lo se, es probable que se organicen los magos escoceses para escoger un nuevo rey, o en su caso organicen su propio ministerio de Magia – dijo Dumbledore

Y ¿Qué pasaría con Hogwarts?, digo la escuela esta en escocia no – pregunto Harry

Es probable que no pase nada con Hogwarts, funciono bien, antes de que hubiera ministerio así que debe de funcionar bien si deja de existir – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Harry para infundirle confianza.

¿Es acaso esto lo que usted sabía y no quiso decirme la otra vez que estuve en su oficina? – pregunto Harry al director

Así es – respondió Dumbledore.

Harry se retiro a su habitación para reflexionar, esto era otra sorpresa que agregar a la larga lista de cosas raras que pasaban en su vida. Si consideraba todo lo que le había sucedido desde el verano para acá la perspectiva era muy alentadora, tal vez la señora Longbottom había pronosticado bien, este año le deparaban cosas mejores y mucho mas interesantes que en años anteriores. Es verdad que todavía existía la preocupación por Voldemort, pero no se podía decir que en general la cosa pintara mal, tenía a Ginny, a sus amigos, a su grupo y por primera vez en su vida tenía a sus padres y a Sirius para el cada vez que los necesitara. Harry empezó a sentir que tal vez después de todo la vida no era tan injusta con el, pues a pesar de lo que sufrió cuando niño ahora tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera desear.

Con estos pensamientos llego a su dormitorio y se acostó, la practica de quidditch y la sesión de la orden le habían dejado exhausto y sin ganas siquiera de cenar, a los pocos minutos de que se acostó, cayo profundamente dormido y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente que empezaba una nueva semana de clases.

Tal y como Harry había supuesto, la perspectiva de que el partido mas emocionante de la temporada: Gryffindorf vs. Slytherin, fuera a tomar lugar ese sábado había alterado las ya de por si pésimas relaciones entre los miembros de ambas casas, Harry le pidió a los miembros de la orden que vigilaran a todos los jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindorf ante posibles ataques de los Slytherin's.

Las precauciones que Harry tomo resultaron no ser del todo sobrantes, pues el lunes por la tarde cuando se dirigía a buscar a Ginny para comer escucho la voz de su princesa en un pasillo cercano.

Te digo que me sueltes imbécil – decía Ginny con voz iracunda a Goyle

Ahora no esta tu querido Potter para defenderte, siempre había pensando que los Weasley harían cualquier cosa por oro pero nunca pensé que cayeran tan bajo como para vender sus "Servicios". – decía la voz de una chica que Harry no tuvo problemas en identificar como la de Pansy Parkinson

Harry salio corriendo en dirección a Crable, lo tomo con su mano derecha del cuello y lo aventó por la ventana, Pansy Parkinson y Goyle intentaron lanzarse contra Harry pero el los detuvo.

Si se acercan un paso mas dejo que caiga los 7 pisos que lo separan del suelo, suelten a Ginny – dijo Harry gritando más fuerte que Crable que se encontraba flotando cabeza abajo fuera de la ventana para que sus guaruras lo escucharan.

Pansy Parkinson y Goyle parecieron darse cuenta de que Harry estaba hablando muy en serio y soltaron a Ginny, al instante, Harry devolvió a Crable por la ventana, quien todavía estaba con una cara de horror en su rostro.

Espero que entiendan que no pueden meterse ni con Ginny ni con migo – dijo Harry a los 3 Slytherin's – de cualquier manera estoy muy disponible para darles unas clases de modales a ustedes dos cuando quieran – dijo Harry a Crable y Goyle

Harry levanto con sus dos brazos a Ginny que se encontraba sollozando, la chica recargo su rostro en el pecho de Harry que se retiro del lugar ignorando completamente a Parkinson y a sus guaruras.

¿Estas bien Princesa?, ¿Te hicieron algo esos imbéciles? – pregunto Harry todavía cargando a Ginny.

No, no me hicieron nada, estoy bien amor – dijo Ginny limpiando sus lagrimas en el hombro de Harry.

Lo siento mucho princesa, de verdad que lo siento – decía Harry muy apenado con Ginny.

No es tu culpa, esa imbécil de Parkinson me molestaba cuando estaba con Michael Corner, no sabe hacer otra cosa al parecer – decía Ginny ya sin llorar.

Por un momento Harry vio a Ginny allí, en sus brazos, tan frágil pero tan fuerte que recordó por que se enamoro de ella y ella lo vio a el tan gallardo, tan apuesto que le paso exactamente lo mismo. La pareja de chicos se beso apasionadamente.

Ya estoy bien Harry, ya puedes bajarme – dijo Ginny a Harry bastante sonrojada luego de ese apasionado beso

Permíteme llevarte hasta el gran comedor como mi princesa – dijo Harry a Ginny que le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos – así lo hacen en los cuentos muggles.

Esto no es un cuento Harry, tu eres mi verdadero príncipe azul – le dijo Ginny besándolo en los labios.

Harry se llevo a Ginny cargando hasta la entrada del gran comedor, cuando llegaron a las puerta el la bajo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, después de esta demostración de afecto la pareja entro de la mano al lugar.

La semana transcurrió normal, considerando la atmósfera especialmente tensa que la cercanía del partido creaba. A pesar de que la historia de un Crable colgando de la ventana había circulado por toda la escuela, algunos Slytherin's insistieron en sus tácticas de hostigamiento de los alumnos de Gryffindorf, Harry ordeno el redoblamiento de las medidas de seguridad a los jugadores, que ahora incluían a un prefecto acompañándolos en cada cambió de clase y una guardia de todos los alumnos de Gryffindorf y los miembros de la orden que estuvieran cerca de los salones. La semana, para pesar de Harry que se sentía terriblemente nervioso, paso rápidamente, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era viernes y se encontraban en su última practica antes del partido.

y ya saben, los de Slytherin recargan su juego para su derecha, o sea nuestra izquierda, así que van a tener que estar muy bien preparados detenerlos, ah, y no se olviden de que – decía Harry nerviosamente a sus jugadores

Harry, ya lo sabemos todos, de hecho cualquiera de nosotros podría jugar mañana a la perfección, no te pongas nervioso vamos a ganar – decía Hermione

Lo siento, es que es mi primer partido en un año, perdonen de verdad – decía Harry a los restantes miembros del equipo.

Amor, no te preocupes, todo irá bien mañana de verdad – decía Ginny acariciando en el cabello a Harry.

Al otro día temprano todo el equipo se levanto y bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor, Harry decidió revisar en el mapa del merodeador si había algún Slytherin cerca que quisiera hacerles algo, pero descubrió que era tan temprano que todos los alumnos seguían dormidos en sus casas.

Harry bajo con toda la comitiva del equipo de Quidditch y el equipo de Quidditch suplente pues Harry todavía no decidía la alineación para el partido. Desayunaron calmadamente pues no existía ninguna prisa, el partido sería hasta las 10 de la mañana y apenas eran las 8:00, para cuando terminaron de comer, los demás alumnos apenas venían llegando al gran comedor, Harry espero unos minutos y luego bajo acompañado del equipo al campo para hacer un último vuelo y reconocer las condiciones del terreno y del viento, los chicos vieron con agrado que había sol y no existía viento ni nubes que delataran la proximidad de lluvias, lo cual era todo un acontecimiento tomando en cuenta que se encontraban a medio noviembre. Después de volar por casi media hora Harry dio la alineación final para el partido.

De guardián entrara Ron, los cazadores serán Ginny, Neville y Hermione y los bateadores serán Sloper y Kirke, los demás pueden ir a las tribunas para ver el partido – dijo Harry viendo como los chicos del equipo suplente se retiraban tristes del lugar – no se preocupen, para el próximo partido los empezaremos a probar a ustedes, además recuerden cuando nosotros nos vayamos ustedes se quedaran con la titularidad, pero deben empezar poco a poco.

Al parecer la perspectiva de empezar al jugar al quidditch en próximos partidos alentó a los chicos y cuando se retiraron a las gradas Harry pudo ver unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ustedes vayan a cambiarse ya, la gente no tardara en comenzar a llegar al campo – dijo Harry al equipo.

Los chicos se retiraron a los vestidores muy nerviosos, aunque tal vez no tan nerviosos como Harry, que incluso estaba sudando copiosamente de las manos. No se sentía nervioso por el partido en sí, porque había jugado otras 4 veces contra Slytherin, si no por su nuevo puesto de capitán del equipo, Harry sentía una opresión enorme en el estomago, justo como la que sintió en primero antes de su primer partido de quidditch

Después de que todos los chicos estuvieran listos Harry intento dirigirles unas palabras para motivarlos.

Ustedes son muy buenos, tienen mucho talento y ganas de ganar, y además la gente cree en ustedes, no les pido su mejor esfuerzo porque se que lo harán, solamente les pido que lo hagan igual o mejor si es posible a los entrenamientos, yo se que ustedes pueden, yo confió en ustedes.

No te preocupes Amor, vamos a derrotar a Slytherin – dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry.

Si Harry, no te preocupes, nosotros somos mejores que los Slytherin's, además tenemos saetas de fuego – dijo Neville levantando su escoba.

Después de unos minutos de decirse frases de apoyo los chicos salieron al campo donde Seamus, que era el nuevo comentarista del partido, empezaba a decir sus nombres.

Y Aquí viene el buscador Potter, los cazadores Granger, Longbottom y Weasley, los Golpeadores Sloper, Kirke y por ultimo el hombre que gano la copa para Gryffindorf el año pasado, el guardián ¡¡Ron Weasley!! – Decía un emocionado Seamus – todos vienen en las fabulosas saetas de fuego, excepción del capitán que monta en una saeta de Fuego gold, según rumoran regalo del mismísimo Viktor Krum, el celebre buscador Búlgaro.

Cuando Seamus termino de presentar a Gryffindorf la multitud aplaudió y grito emocionada a los jugadores, Harry pudo notar que, como siempre sucedía en este encuentro, las otras 2 casas también apoyaban al equipo de los leones.

y aquí viene Slytherin, comandados por Draco Malfoy que juega como buscador, ellos no montan en saetas de fuego – dijo Seamus sin la misma emoción que en la vez anterior – madame Hooch ha entrado al campo de Quidditch, montada también en una saeta de fuego, es una maravilla, al parecer las saetas de fuego son la escoba de hoy – decía un Seamus emocionado de nuevo.

Quiero un juego Limpio y sin porquerías – dijo Madame Hooch mirando a los Slytherin – si señor Malfoy, no quiero que sus hombres estén marcando faltas a los jugadores de Gryffindorf, 3 faltas de Slytherin contra los jugadores de Gryffindorf y se les otorgara el juego por una Snitch, dense la mano y empecemos con el partido - dijo Madame Hooch a la expectativa.

A Malfoy no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que madame Hooch le pidió y darle la mano a Harry, al ojiverde no se le había olvidado lo que Malfoy le había dicho a Ginny, así que mas que saludar a Malfoy trato de romperle los huesos de la mano.

En cuanto Harry soltó a Malfoy, y todos los chicos tomaron sus posiciones Madame Hooch sonó su silbato y dejo libres todas las pelotas.

En ese momento Neville tomo la Quaffle y se la pasó a Ginny que se encontraba mas arriba, esta se la paso a Hermione unos 20 metros mas adelante..

Weasley pasa la quaffle a Granger, esta se la regresa para evitar a los cazadores de Slytherin que se acercaban peligrosamente, Weasley deja caer la quaffle y se la pasa a Longbottom que esta abajo, excelentes los cazadores de Gryffindorf, trabajan con una coordinación impresionante – decía Seamus a todos los espectadores – Longbottom envía la quaffle hacía adelante donde la roba Mulhoney, el nuevo cazador de Slytherin.

Harry estaba atento a los movimientos de Malfoy y a los de sus chicos para saber que tal jugaban.

Pero no le duro mucho el gusto a Slytherin, pues las 2 bludgers se han estampado en la cara de Mulhoney, quien deja caer la quaffle rescatada por Longbottom y ¡gol para Gryffindorf! – dijo Seamus muy emocionado – el marcador va 10 a 0 favor Gryffindorf, esas saetas de fuego si que marcan la diferencia.

Harry empezó a buscar la dorada Snitch por todo el campo, a pesar de que el equipo estaba jugando muy bien no quería que Malfoy le ganara ese partido.

Esa jugada fue realmente increíble – decía Seamus – que coordinación y compenetración del equipo de Gryffindorf, algo que no se ve en Slytherin, y el marcador ahora va 20 a 0 favor Gryffindorf, parece que Potter ha funcionado bastante bien como capitán.

Vaya, que tu equipo ha mejorado Potter – decía Malfoy justo detrás de Harry.

Vete a molestar a otra parte Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para atender la basura – le dijo Harry desmarcándose.

Y Granger vuelve a tener posesión de la quaffle, se la pasa a Longbottom pero OH, pobre, una bludger se impacto contra su brazo y dejo caer la quaffle, pero si, Weasley la recupera y ¡gol de Gryffindorf! en una excelente jugada, ahora el marcador va 30 a 0 para los leones – decía Seamus muy emocionado

Harry decidió esperar a que la ventaja fuera de 50 puntos para ganar por paliza a Slytherin, pero en ese momento vio la Snitch volando cerca de los postes guardados por Ron y pensó rápidamente en hacerle a Malfoy una jugada sucia para que pagara lo que le había dicho a Ginny. Con toda su concentración salió disparado en picada hacía los postes de Slytherin, es decir a lado contrario a donde realmente estaba y como si hubiera visto la Snitch, tal como pensó Malfoy lo siguió tratando de ganarle la carrera.

y ¡parece ser que Potter ha visto la Snitch!, se dirige a toda carrera hacía los postes de Slytherin seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy que no ha parado de marcarlo durante todo el partido – decía Seamus visiblemente emocionado.

Harry se paro en seco a un metro del suelo y Malfoy, que venia detrás de el, no pudo evitar caer estrepitosamente al césped, al parecer con un brazo roto.

Pero que soberbio, Potter le ha dado a Malfoy una lección de quidditch digna de un profesional, esa variación del amago de Wronski ha salido a la perfección – dijo Seamus – y Potter se vuelve a elevar hacia el cielo buscando la Snitch, pero el tiempo tampoco es desperdiciado por los cazadores de Gryffindorf, Granger se la pasa a Weasley, Weasley a Longbottom, este esquiva por muy poco una bludger lanzada por Goyle y ¡vuelven a anotar por conducto de Weasley!, esa chica es espectacular, lastima que ya este saliendo con Potter.

Finnigan, quedamos en que ibas a ser objetivo, no como Lee Jordán – decía una profesora McGonagall bastante enojada.

Lo siento profesora, no volverá a suceder – dijo Seamus – o que otra anotación, entonces el marcador ya va 60 a 0 favor Gryffindorf, eso si que es una paliza.

Esto lo pagaras Potter – grito Crable blandiendo su bate en el aire.

No lo creo, no eres tan tonto como para meterte conmigo – le contesto Harry.

Y Weasley detiene ese tiro de Mulhoney, al parecer ya se recupero de las dos bludgers, pero sigue algo atontado porque ese tiro fue asqueroso. – decía Seamus – y el guardián de Gryffindorf envía la pelota a Granger, que por cierto es su novia y esta se la da a Longbottom, y así es, aunque parezca increíble ¡otra anotación para Gryffindorf!, vaya creo que la copa ya tiene nombre muchachos, ya no se molesten en jugar – decía Seamus al publico – el marcador esta 70 a 0 tal vez ya sea hora de que Potter tome la Snitch, antes de que esta enorme humillación para Slytherin continué.

Que tal amor, ¿Cómo estamos jugando? – pregunto Ginny acercándose a Harry

Perfecto Princesa – le contesto Harry enviándole un beso.

Y Sloper esta en el suelo, al parecer Goyle le dio con el bate en la cabeza, gracias al cielo que estaban muy cerca del piso.

Penalti a favor de Gryffindorf por agresión a sus bateadores – dijo Madame Hooch haciendo sonar su silbato.

En ese momento Crable, visiblemente molesto avienta su bate y este golpea a Madame Hooch en la cabeza

Dos penaltis mas a favor de Gryffindorf por agresión al arbitro.

Y Weasley se prepara para cobrar el primer penalti, engaña al portero de Slytherin y ¡gol para Gryffindorf!, ahora viene Granger, se prepara, se mueve un poco para arriba y ¡otro gol en el aro central! – decía un Seamus cada vez mas emocionado – Ahora Longbottom cobrara el último penalti aunque ya no es importante si lo mete o no pues el partido ya esta ganado, ¡pero lo hizo!, Longbottom logro otro gol para Gryffindorf, eso deja el partido 100 a 0 a favor de los leones.

Harry decidió que ya era hora de empezar a buscar la Snitch en serio, se sentía mas relajado dado que Malfoy seguía tendido en el suelo gimiendo del dolor que le producía su brazo roto.

Harry voló por todo el campo de Quidditch buscando a la Snitch. Después de varios minutos de intensa búsqueda la volvió a ver, acelero su escoba hasta el límite y en cuestión de segundos tenía a la dorada y pequeña pelota entre sus manos.

Esto ha sido, sin dudarlo, la peor derrota del quidditch en la historia de Slytherin, 250 a 0 muy vergonzoso, ahora nos los confirma Madame Hooch, efectivamente es la derrota mas vergonzosa a una casa desde hace 400 años que es estableció la liga de quidditch escolar aquí en Hogwarts - decía Seamus -, bueno al menos Slytherin ira a parar a la historia como

Pero en ese momento la profesora McGonagall le quito el sonido amplificado pues considero que ya era mucha humillación a los Slytherin.

Todo el equipo bajo a tierra para celebrar la aplastante derrota a Slytherin que les daría una amplia ventaja para ganar la copa de Quidditch y la copa de las casas de Hogwarts.

Todo el equipo celebraba la aplastante victoria, y momentos después toda la casa de Gryffindorf se les unió en su celebración.

Eres un gran capitán Harry, me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor capitán que tu padre – dijo Lupin al oído del chico

Gracias Remus – dijo Harry halagado y sonrojándose del comentario de Remus

Amor, ganamos, ganamos, que tal lo hice – decía Ginny colgada del cuello de Harry.

Eres muy buena princesa, vi cuando anotaste tus goles, estuvieron de 10 – le dijo Harry a la chica mientras la besaba.

Te crees mucho no Potter, si yo fuera tu sería mas prudente al tratar de insultar a un Slytherin, al final siempre gana la causa del fuerte – le decía Malfoy iracundo y escupiendo saliva a todas partes con su brazo en cabestrillo.

Te equivocas Malfoy, al final siempre gana la causa mas justa y noble – le respondió Harry dejándolo hablando solo

La alegría por el partido ganado y el impresionante desempeño del equipo continúo durante todo el día, Harry no impidió que sus compañeros fueran a las cocinas para pedirle comida a los elfos y armar una impresionante fiesta en la sala común, en esta ocasión la profesora McGonagall no se tomo la molestia de ir a callar el alboroto pues ella misma estaba extremadamente feliz.

Por la noche Harry y sus amigos fueron a la sede de la orden para una reunión, cuando llegaron se toparon con otra fiesta para celebrar el triunfo sobre Slytherin.

Felicidades muchachos, de verdad que fue excelente – decía Ernie McMillan a un Harry algo enojado porque estaban desperdiciando tiempo de practica – vamos Harry, no todos los días Slytherin recibe la peor humillación en su historia.

Esta bien, pero solo será un momento, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes a entrenar – dijo Harry a Ernie.

Los chicos disfrutaron de una agradable y tranquila reunión para después empezar a aprender todo lo que los 5 chicos habían aprendido en las vacaciones. Al principio empezaron con los hechizos más sencillos como el hechizo aprisionador o el hechizo transmutador de materiales poco complicados, al final de la sesión de 3 horas la mayoría de los chicos habían logrado un notable avance en sus hechizos.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy, de cualquier manera ya deben de regresar a su sala común para la cena – comento Harry finalizando la sesión.

¿Cuándo regresaremos? – pregunto Cho

Pues no lo se, hay quidditch en un mes, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuf, así que es cosa de programar con sus capitanes las practicas del grupo – dijo Harry – tal vez podríamos arreglar practicas separadas para los de Hufflepuf, para que no interfieran con sus entrenamientos.

Eso me parece lo más adecuado, si alguien trata de saber en lo que andamos se toparía con una confusión horrible – dijo Ernie McMillan.

Después de acordar con Ernie dar clases especiales a los miembros del equipo de esa casa Harry dio por finalizada la sesión de esa noche, estaba tan cansado que cayo en su cama y no se levanto hasta el otro día.

Harry tenia ciertos sentimientos encontrados y necesitaba urgentemente de descanso para aclarar las cosas que ocurrían en su mente, a pesar de saber que Sirius se encontraba mejor que nunca todavía se sentía culpable de su muerte, esto le hacía querer evitar encontrarse con Remus pues sentía que en cualquier momento el amigo de sus padres le reclamaría el hecho de que Sirius ya no estuviese aquí, pero por otro lado en ocasiones tenía ese mismo sentimiento que le ataco en casa de su padrino de que aparte de el solamente Remus podía comprender en toda su magnitud la muerte de Sirius.

Harry decidió que hablaría con sus padres para consultarles si estaban de acuerdo en la idea que tenía en mente, quería regalarle a Remus parte de la alegría que el tenía cuando hablaba con sus padres y su padrino, pero para eso necesitaba consultarlos primero, no es que creyera que se fueran a negar, pero mas valía estar completamente seguros.

EL domingo por la mañana Harry fue de los primeros en levantarse, las intensas practicas de Quidditch y las practicas de la orden habían logrado que su pila de tarea pendiente estuviese otra vez a niveles francamente preocupantes, espero a Ginny para bajar a desayunar juntos y después salio con su chica a tomar un paseo por los jardines, al medio día salio rumbo a la biblioteca donde estuvo encerrado con sus amigos hasta que Madame Pince los echo para poder cerrar, Harry caminaba junto a Hermione, Ron y Neville con enormes pilas de libros cada uno. Ya en su sala común continuaron con su tarea hasta pasada la media noche.

Harry tuvo que esperar a que todos sus amigos durmieran para poder hablar con sus padres, quería preguntarles si estaban de acuerdo en hablar con Remus, no es que Harry pensara ir con el profesor Lupin al otro día, más bien quería guardárselo como un regalo de navidad.

Hola Harry, hijo, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto su padre

Estoy bien papa, pero hay algo que quería preguntarte, a ti, a mi mama y a Sirius – dijo Harry en un tono mas bien serio.

¿Qué es hijo?, ¿no ha pasado nada verdad? – pregunto su padre algo alarmado del tono de voz de su hijo.

No, es que, quería saber que pensaban de que le contara a Remus acerca del espejo y de que el pueda hablar con ustedes – pregunto Harry.

¿Esta Remus en Hogwarts? – pregunto James.

Claro es profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras de grados inferiores, es muy popular – dijo Harry a su padre.

Pero tu nos dijiste que en 3 descubrieron que era, bueno su condición y el renunció – comento James a Harry a modo de pregunta.

Si, y por eso consideraron que era el candidato mas calificado para el puesto- le contesto Harry a su padre – pero no me has dicho que opinan – finalizo Harry.

Bueno, a mi me daría mucho gusto hablar con Remus, durante un tiempo tuvimos sospechas infundadas en el, así que quiero, no mas bien necesito pedirle perdón – dijo su padre.

He pensando que sería un excelente regalo de navidad – comento Harry.

Harry se despidió de sus padres y de Sirius luego de que hubieran planeado la manera en la que Harry le iba a explicar a Remus el extraño canal de comunicación que había entre ambas dimensiones.

Al otro día por la mañana después del desayuno la profesora McGonagall se acerco a el.

Potter, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte en su oficina

Pero tengo pociones profesora, el profesor Snape se molestara si no llego – replico Harry.

No te preocupes, el profesor Snape ya esta en conocimiento de tu encuentro con el director, te espera en su despacho, la contraseña es la misma - finalizo la profesora McGonagall.

¿Qué es lo que pasara? – pregunto Hermione – ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en que vayas donde Dumbledore?

No lo se, pero ya me pico la curiosidad – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus cosas – Princesa, ven, te llevare hasta tu salón para que ninguna Slytherin se te vuelva a acercar – Harry volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin donde los alumnos estaban cabizbajos y todavía bastante decepcionados del pobre desempeño de su equipo de Quidditch.

Gracias Harry, pero no te preocupes, puedo esperar a que Colin Creevey me acompañe – dijo Ginny riendo ante la cara de celos que puso Harry al escuchar esto – claro que si voy contigo tonto – Harry calmo la expresión de su rostro y le tendió el brazo a Ginny para que salieran juntos del lugar.

Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta su clase de Estudios Muggles, su padre insistió tanto en que la tomara que solamente lo hizo para que dejara de molestarla. Al llegar Harry se negó a retirarse hasta que llegase el profesor o en su defecto algún alumno con quien sintiera que Ginny no peligraba.

¿Qué crees que quiera hablar contigo el profesor Dumbledore amor? – pregunto Ginny abrazando de la cintura a Harry y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

No se princesa, se me ocurren muchas cosas – contesto Harry jugando con el cabello de Ginny con una mano mientras que con la otra la abrazaba.

¿crees que sea algo grave? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry con un tono algo preocupado.

No te preocupes, si hubiese sido algo muy grave me hubieran llevado inmediatamente con el profesor Dumbledore – le contesto Harry besándole la frente.

Cuando llego el profesor Harry se retiro a su cita con el profesor Dumbledore, no le quiso decir nada a Ginny pero el también tuvo como primera impresión que se trataba de algo malo, de otra manera hubiera podido esperar hasta después. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza llego hasta la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina del director, dijo la contraseña y subió, cuando llego vio la puerta abierta y al profesor Dumbledore esperándolo.

Pasa Harry, te estábamos esperando.

¿Para que me necesitaba profesor? – dijo Harry entrando al despacho, pero luego no puedo evitar un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro al encontrarse con Rita Skeeter ahí mismo – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunto de la manera mas educada que pudo.

Hola Harry, ¿mucho tiempo sin vernos no? – pregunto Skeeter, quien ya había recobrado su antiguo porte arrogante y su aspecto espantoso, ahora llevaba una túnica rosa mexicano con un ridículo turbante del mismo color y todo el maquillaje de su rostro y las uñas de sus pies y manos estaban pintadas igual.

Yo la llame Harry, nos guste o no Rita va a ser excelente para lo que tengo en mente – le dijo Dumbledore acallando todas sus protestas - ¿Recuerdas Harry que te había dicho que necesitaríamos apoyar a Fudge para las elecciones?

Si, si lo recuerdo – dijo Harry.

Pues bien, entonces recordaras que te dije que tal vez necesitaríamos que el mundo mágico supiera quien eres para que tu apoyo a Fudge tuviera más valor – dijo Dumbledore

Si, pero de verdad que no entiendo porque ella esta aquí – dijo Harry ignorando a Skeeter.

Pues ahora rita es parte de nuestro Grupo, hable con ella acerca de lo que viene y no tuvo reparos en unirse a nuestra causa, su labor va a ser muy interesante de hecho, al parecer tu amiga Hermione ya le enseño a no meterse con la gente, ¿No es verdad? – pregunto Dumbledore a Skeeter.

Claro que si, esa niña es bastante peligrosa y créeme que no tengo ganas de pasarme otro verano encerrada en un frasco, no es una experiencia muy agradable – le contesto Skeeter a Harry algo asustada.

Su misión va a ser desacreditar a todos los mortifagos que se han librado de Azkaban, y, al mismo tiempo, evitar que mas personas se unan a la causa de Voldemort, pero por el momento, y para empezar, va a sacar a la luz tu historia – dijo Dumbledore –

¿Exactamente que es lo que va a escribir de mi? – pregunto Harry intrigado.

Todo, que eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindorf, dueño de una enorme fortuna, el más grande opositor al régimen y a las ideas de Voldemort y sobretodo que apoyas a Fudge para que siga siendo ministro de Magia durante otros 7 años – le dijo Skeeter.

Pero esto va a volver a atraer hacia mi a los reflectores de la prensa, voy a ser otra vez el centro de atención del colegio – dijo Harry recordando su experiencia con la prensa en 4to

No necesariamente, Rita se ha comprometido a dejarme leer todos los artículos que escriba sobre ti para evitar que se publiquen detalles que resulten incómodos, o que no sean relevantes a nuestros fines – dijo Dumbledore a Harry mientras Rita asentía con la cabeza – si estas de acuerdo con eso podríamos empezar mañana mismo publicando la espantosa derrota de Slytherin.

¿Y que seguiría después? – pregunto Harry.

Después aparecería en corazón de bruja una investigación periodística diciendo que eres el heredero de Gryffindorf, y luego te pondríamos por primera vez en la lista de los solteros codiciados – decía Skeeter emocionada pero Harry la detuvo.

Pero yo no soy soltero, tengo novia – decía Harry imaginando la reacción de Ginny si apareciera en esa lista.

OH eso no importa Harry, eres soltero hasta que te cases, ¿no te piensas casar con tu novia verdad? – preguntaba Skeeter.

Pues de hecho si, no ahora por supuesto, pero si me gustaría casarme con ella – dijo Harry sonrojado ante Dumbledore

Perfecto, entonces podremos publicar algunos detalles de su relación y si la chica esta de acuerdo una entrevista e incluso fotos – decía una casi histérica de emoción Rita Skeeter.

Eso si que no, no quiero que a mi novia le manden Howler's como se los mandaron a Hermione en 4to – dijo Harry tajantemente

Bueno podemos omitir el nombre y las fotos, ¿pero eso le daría mas fuerza a su voto por Fudge no Dumbledore? – preguntaba Skeeter – un Harry Potter enamorado de una chica, fiel y buen novio, seguidor de las buenas costumbres

Creo que si, pero sería cosa de que se manejara con mucha cautela para que la chica Weasley no sufra de los efectos de las chicas enamoradas de Harry – dijo Dumbledore mirando con una sonrisa a Harry que se encontraba sorprendido de que el profesor Dumbledore supiera quien era la chica.

No lo se, siento que esto me traerá muchos problemas con mis amigos y con Ginny – decía Harry ante las miradas casi de suplica de Skeeter y de Dumbledore.

Créeme que si existiese alguna otra manera de apoyar a Fudge ni siquiera hubiera pensado en esta, pero necesitamos urgentemente que Fudge gane abrumadoramente, y también necesitamos que las elecciones se lleven a cabo sin contratiempos – dijo Dumbledore a Harry.

Esta bien, pero quiero conocer de antemano que es lo que se va a publicar, no quiero llevarme sorpresas desagradables – dijo Harry

Eso no es problema, puedo mandarte una copia del artículo como a Dumbledore, así estarías en adelantado de saber que es lo que va a ser publicado – le respondió Skeeter.

Harry se retiro del lugar con la promesa de Skeeter de que antes de publicar cualquier cosa acerca de el le enviaría una copia para revisar. Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer esto, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que apoyar a Fudge para que se reeligiera ministro de magia, pero Harry, al igual que muchas personas mas, no dudaba de Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía, y que no cometería errores.

Pero ya los ha cometido antes, y te lo confeso – le decía una voz a Harry en su cabeza – tal ves sería mejor que tu gobernaras, podrías terminar mas rápido con Voldemort – finalizo la misma voz.

Pero yo no quiero venganza, solo quiero justicia – dijo Harry para si mismo tratando de acallar a esa voz.

Eso es lo crees tu – le respondió la voz y Harry no volvió a escucharla.

Harry seguía sin estar muy seguro de querer que se publicara su historia en el profeta y en corazón de bruja, primero que nada porque había detalles que ni el conocía, y segundo porque no quería tener un problema con Ginny ni con Ron, sabía que Hermione iba a entender pues ella misma había utilizado esa estrategia el año anterior para que la gente dejara de ver a Harry como un loco, pero no estaba muy seguro de que esta vez funcionara igual.

Harry se dirigió a su clase de transformaciones que venía después de pociones, sabía que tenía que hablar con sus amigos pero sobre todo con Ginny acerca de lo que se avecinaba.

El resto del día Harry lo paso en actitud distante, se encontraba pensando acerca de cual era la mejor manera de abordar el tema con sus amigos y su novia. Por fin en la noche, antes de dormir Harry se decidió a hablar con Ginny antes que con sus amigos, era ahora o nunca.

Princesa, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante acerca de nuestra relación – le dijo Harry a Ginny en un tono mas bien serio.

¿Qué pasa Harry?, ¿ya te cansaste de mi verdad?, ¿has encontrado otra chica no?

No, claro que no es eso, jamás te cambiaria, a menos que tu me cambies primero – interrumpió Harry a Ginny – lo que tengo que hablar contigo, acerca de nuestra relación, es algo que te tengo que decir, veras tu ya sabes que yo soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindorf, y bueno Dumbledore cree que, por la seguridad de todos, debo de apoyar a la reelección de Fudge, pero para eso cree que el mundo entero debe de saber que yo soy el descendiente de Gryffindorf – decía Harry escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con nuestra relación? – preguntaba Ginny algo confundida

A eso voy princesa, pues el cree que debería de declararse en la prensa, en el profeta y alguna que otra publicación para ser exactos quien soy, eso podría traer como consecuencia cierta exposición de nuestra relación ante el mundo, no quiero que te enojes cuando eso pase

¿Exactamente que es lo que van a publicar en el profeta?, ¿Y cuales son esas otras publicaciones? – dijo Ginny un poco molesta pero comprendiendo la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas.

Pues es probable que se mencione que tengo novia, aunque te juro que yo pedí que ni tu nombre ni tu foto saliera en las revistas – dijo Harry viendo la cara de asombro de Ginny.

O sea que no quieres que se sepa que soy tu novia, te doy vergüenza o que – preguntaba Ginny muy molesta.

Bueno princesa, es que yo pensé que tu preferirías estar fuera de todo este desastre, pero si quieres le digo a Skeeter que puede entrevistarte – le contesto Harry algo temeroso de ver que se le venia encima un pleito.

Cuando tu me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia me dijiste que no iban a faltar los problemas, y yo te dije que no importara que pasara yo quería estar a tu lado, ahora también quiero estar a tu lado, se que probablemente recibiré cartas explosivas o vociferadores pero eso no me importa, yo te dije que estaba dispuesta a pagar el preció de estar contigo, ¿Acaso tu no? – le dijo una Ginny menos enojada, mas bien decepcionada.

Lo siento princesa, yo no quería que tu te vieras implicada en esto – le dijo Harry verdaderamente apenado de haber echo sentir eso en Ginny

Es que yo quiero verme implicada, para eso somos pareja, para apoyarnos mutuamente, yo se que tu quieres protegerme y por eso no me dejas participar, pero yo te dije que yo quiero estar ahí, yo decidí y contra eso no hay nada que tu puedas hacer – le dijo Ginny sincerándose.

Princesa, tu eres muy especial para mi, no quiero perderte, quiero protegerte de todo y de todos, y no son celos, es solo que he perdido ha tanta gente importante, mis padres, Sirius, que no quiero que tu también te vayas de mi lado, no lo soportaría le dijo Harry tomándola de la manos.

No me voy a ir de tu lado, Henry James Potter, yo te amo por quien eres, no por lo que representas – le decía acariciando su mejilla.

Entonces, ¿estas segura?, ¿estas segura de querer salir en la prensa? – pregunto Harry abrazándola por la espalda como tanto le gustaba a la chica.

Si, estoy segura, solo espero que mi madre no se infarte de lo nuestro, todavía no le hemos dicho ¿recuerdas? – le respondió Ginny besándolo en los labios.

No te preocupes, mis suegros entenderán, aunque realmente lo que me preocupa es que tus demás hermanos sean tan celosos como Ron.

De hecho son peores, pero ya solucionaremos eso cuando se presente, ahora ven, tienes que ayudarme con mi tarea de encantamientos, todavía no le agarro el truco a los encantamientos silenciadores.

A Harry no le quedo de otra mas que seguir a Ginny y aceptar que ella practicara los encantamientos silenciadores en el, todavía se sentía algo mal con su chica.

Muchas Gracias a las personas que han dejado Reviews, y también muchas gracias a las personas que han llegado hasta este punto de la historia, se podría decir que han leído la tercera parte y lo mejor esta por venir.


	8. La Tregua

Capitulo 8 "La tregua"

Al otro día temprano, tal como se lo aseguro Dumbledore, apareció una nota en el profeta comentando la paliza histórica que el equipo de Gryffindorf le había dado a Slytherin, a pesar de que la nota se centraba en su gran gestión como capitán, mencionaba a Ron y lo halagaba por haber conseguido ganar la copa el año anterior, esto hizo que su amigo no se sintiera molesto porque la atención estaba otra vez sobre el.

Lee esto Harry, dicen que gracias a mi ganamos la copa el año pasado, creo que enmarcare esto para colgarlo en mi cuarto – decía Ron muy emocionado

De hecho nos mencionan a todos, dice "cada uno de los jugadores del equipo es soberbio, pero juntos son una maquina imparable, las cazadoras Hermione J. Granger y Ginny A. Weasley y el cazador Neville Longbottom hicieron un trabajo estupendo, casi igualando el trabajo del capitán Harry Potter"- recito el artículo Hermione

Ves amor, de que te preocupabas, hasta le dimos a Slytherin una paliza que quedara para la posteridad – decía Ginny besando a Harry.

Por eso te amo princesa – le respondió Harry regresándole el beso

Hey, ya paren ¿no?, están dando un espectáculo en pleno comedor – dijo Ron separando su vista del periódico

Tu regresa al articulo cariño, tu hermana ya es mayor para saber lo que hace y con quien lo hace – dijo Hermione regresándole la cabeza al artículo, al instante Ron se volvió a quedar como hipnotizado frente a la pagina del periódico con la fotografía de todo el equipo.

El artículo resulto ser todo un éxito para los planes de Dumbledore, todos los alumnos lo leyeron y además los alumnos de Slytherin quedaron todavía más humillados si era posible.

Como ya pasaba de medio noviembre los chicos empezaron a hacer planes para sus vacaciones de navidad, ninguno se quería quedar en la escuela en una ocasión tan especial, así que todos aceptaron ir a casa de Harry, incluso los padres de Hermione, a pasar las fiestas, Harry sabía que tenia que invitar a Remus y a los demás miembros de la orden para que pasaran allí la temporada, quería estar contento y alegre, Ginny de inmediato le dijo que si, y se ofreció para escribirle a su madre y comentarle la invitación de Harry.

Vengan a casa chicos, la pasaremos bien – decía Harry a sus amigos.

No lo se Harry, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis padres, hace mucho que no los veo – le decía Hermione.

Pues que vengan tus padres, así será como una gran fiesta de navidad – decía Harry – además es mejor que el encuentro con nuestros suegros sea en terreno neutro ¿no? – pregunto Harry viendo a Ginny

Creo que tienes razón, le enviare una lechuza a mis padres para que se preparen, nunca han pasado una navidad de magos, se sorprenderán mucho – le respondió Hermione

Y ustedes que me dicen – pregunto Harry a Ron y Ginny

No creo que allá mucho problema con nosotros, ahora que Bill, trabaja en Londres va a ser mas fácil, solamente sería cosa de ver si Charlie puede venir – dijo Ron – pero si, cuenta con nosotros.

¿Ustedes creen que Remus quiera venir? – pregunto Harry

Yo creo que sí, ustedes solo se tienen mutuamente, ambos han perdido a lo único de familia que les quedaba – le respondió Hermione

Harry quería estar seguro de que contaría con sus amigos pues no estaba muy convencido de quedar en buenos términos con Ron cuando empezaran a salir esos reportajes de el en el profeta o en corazón de bruja.

La semana paso entre las clases, los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las reuniones de la orden, el sábado, por la noche, le llego a Harry una lechuza de Rita Skeeter donde se encontraba el articulo que se publicaría el lunes en la revista, Harry cometió el torpe error de no revisarlo al momento y por consiguiente no se entero realmente de lo que contenía el articulo hasta el domingo al medio día, cuando ya era muy tarde pues la tirada ya estaba hecha y habían empezado a repartir los ejemplares por suscripción.

No es posible, Ron me va a dejar de hablar – decía Harry desesperado frente a la chimenea de la sala común – como pude ser tan tonto de no leerlo rápido

Vamos Harry, no puede ser tan malo – lo consolaba Hermione

Hermione, léelo, es terrible, solo espero que Dumbledore haya echo alguna modificación – dijo Harry pasando el pergamino a su amiga.

Hermione lo leyó rápidamente y solo pudo decir

Si, es muy malo, pero todavía tienes una oportunidad de que no se enoje si se lo dices hoy

Si se lo digo Hoy y lo ve mañana en el periódico me va a matar y nunca me va a perdonar, va a pensar que se lo dije por lastima – le respondió Harry

Oye no te importaría que negara que lo sabía ¿verdad?, digo no es necesario que yo también tenga un problema con Ron – pregunto su amiga

Supongo que no, además esta Ginny, ella tampoco sabe nada – dijo Harry – como pude permitir que esto pasara soy un imbécil

Bueno, debo decir que es tu culpa, si hubieras revisado tu correo urgente no hubiese habido problemas, pero preferiste ir con Ginny a pasear a la luz de las estrellas – decía Hermione mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Hermione, prefiero tu conmiseración que tus reproches, de verdad – dijo Harry aterrado ante la perspectiva de verse envuelto en una pelea con su novia y su mejor amigo.

Harry no pudo dormir aquella noche, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión para conservar su amistad con Ron, pero aún así sentía muchos nervios por saber la reacción de su amigo. De Ginny no estaba tan preocupado, ya había hablado con ella y aunque no eran de su conocimiento ciertos detalles que aparecerían publicados en el artículo sentía que podía contar con su chica.

A la mañana siguiente Harry tenía aspecto de enfermo debido a los nervios y al desvelo de la noche anterior.

Harry, de verdad no te ves bien, no quieres ir a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey – le decía Ron

No gracias Ron, estoy seguro de que se me pasara, pero gracias de verdad – le contesto Harry.

En cuanto entraron en el gran comedor se encontraron con una multitud de enardecidas chicas esperándolos que miraban a Harry con amor y luego a Ginny con ojos asesinos.

¿Pero que les pasa a estas? – preguntaba Ron riendo de las caras de las chicas y tratando de abrirse camino para llegar a sus lugares en la mesa de Gryffindorf.

No lo se Ron, ya sabes que la gente es rara en esta escuela – le contestaba Harry horrorizado de ver una chica de Ravenclaw con un ejemplar de corazón de bruja tratando de alcanzarlo.

Después de evitar a todas las chicas de la entrada Harry y sus amigos por fin pudieron ir a tomar sus lugares al inicio de su mesa en el gran comedor. Harry deseaba con todo su corazón que ninguna chica de Gryffindorf estuviese suscrita a esa revista, quería alargar lo más posible su enfrentamiento con Ron. Para su desgracia Parvatí Patil y Lavender Brown eran asiduas lectoras y esparcieron la noticia por toda la mesa.

Harry, tienes que dejar a esa Weasley, es muy chica para ti, además yo tengo mas clase y estilo que esa para ser una princesa – decía Parvatí Patil moviéndose como bailando un imaginario vals.

No le hagas caso Harry, mi familia es mas aristocrática que la de Parvatí, nuestro matrimonio es mas ventajoso para la casa de los Potter que si te casaras con cualquiera de estas, además yo no estoy interesada en tu dinero puedo firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial – dijo ahora Lavender.

Haber, un momento, ¿de donde sacan que yo me quiero casar? – pregunto Harry conociendo la respuesta de antemano y viendo como Ginny reía de las ocurrencias de las chicas

Pues salio en corazón de bruja que te querías casar, salio que eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindorf y por lo tanto un príncipe, "el ultimo príncipe de sangre pura, hijo de padres magos" – respondió Parvatí – aunque añadió que te ya te estabas comprometiendo en matrimonio – finalizo Parvatí mirando por encima del hombro a Ginny.

Numero uno, yo ya tengo una princesa, se llama Ginevra Weasley, y numero dos todavía no estoy comprometido en matrimonio – trato de decir Harry.

En serio, eso es perfecto porque entonces no eres intocable y puedes romper mas fácilmente con esa – dijo Lavender mirando despectivamente a Ginny – para casarte conmigo.

Gracias Lavender, pero no me quiero casar ahora mismo, voy a esperar a que pase un tiempo después de Hogwarts y luego sentare cabeza – le contesto Harry.

Pero es verdad todo lo demás ¿no?, digo ¿eres el heredero de Gryffindorf y el último de los príncipes de sangre pura no? – pregunto Parvati temiendo que todo fuera un invento de Skeeter.

Si, si lo soy – respondió Harry –

Y, ¿Es verdad que eres dueño de Gringotts? – pregunto Lavender muy emocionada

No, solo de una parte – dijo Harry intentando no ver a Ron

¿Una parte?, ¡eres dueño del 75!, eso es casi todo el banco – chillaba Parvati.

¿Eres dueño de Gringotts Harry, es por eso que nos regalaste las escobas no?, fue tu limosna ¿verdad?, al igual que los libros y esas "maravillosas vacaciones en tu casa" – le grito Ron furioso levantándose de la mesa, Harry se dispuso a seguirlo pero en ese momento escucho la voz de la última persona en la tierra que quisiera escuchar.

Que pasa "Su Alteza" – Harry desistió de ir por Ron y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Malfoy que hacía una mueca de profundo despreció – ¿supongo que de ahora en adelante te tenemos que tratar así no?

¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer Malfoy?, porque no te vas a otra parte a fastidiar a las personas – le contesto Harry dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

A mi nadie me deja hablando solo, y mucho menos un estúpido cara rajada con pretensiones de noble – dijo Malfoy sacando su varita de entre su ropa – desmaius – grito Malfoy rápidamente para tratar de agarrar desprevenido al ojiverde.

Harry ni se inmuto ante esto hecho, simplemente hizo un movimiento con su mano y dijo

¡Protegus! – y luego siguió sin siquiera voltear para ver a Malfoy y dijo – ¡Depulso!

Y Malfoy salio volando por los aires para quedar completamente cubierto de comida sobre la mesa de Slytherin, Harry continuó caminando para buscar a Ron.

Me las pagaras Potter, me las pagaras todas juntas algún día, de eso puedes estar seguro – grito Malfoy tratando de quitarse parte de la comida que tenía sobre el cabello.

Harry no tuvo muchos problemas en encontrar a su amigo, pues se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos fuera del gran comedor. En cuanto Ron vio a Harry hizo un movimiento de retirarse, pero este lo detuvo llamándolo.

Ron, espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Disculpe "su alteza", pero yo no quiero hablar con usted – le dijo Ron a Harry en un tono de hiriente ironía – si me lo permite me retiro para que usted pueda contar sus galeones de Gringotts

Ron, yo no sabía de eso, nunca lo supe hasta el verano cuando fuimos al banco, te lo juro, sabes que a mi el dinero no me importa, nunca he tenido y nunca lo he necesitado, pero tu eres mi amigo, eres de las únicas personas a las que yo puedo llamar mi familia – aquí Harry se detuvo pues una lagrima surcaba su mejilla. – solamente los tengo a ustedes en el mundo, no conocí a mis padres, ninguno de mis abuelos, y el verano pasado perdí mi ultima esperanza de tener una familia como dios manda.

Harry, es solo que a veces pienso que tu tienes todo lo que yo podría desear – dijo Ron apesadumbrado ante la cara de tristeza de su amigo – contrarió a ti yo tengo padres y hermanos, pero nunca he tenido algo que valga la pena, algo de valor, algo de lo que me pueda enorgullecer

Claro que lo tienes Ron, solo que eres muy tonto para darte cuenta de ello, tienes a tus padres y a tus hermanos, una hermosa familia, simplemente ve a tus padres, son tu mas grande tesoro, ni siquiera con todo el oro de Gringotts puedes comprar algo así, tu madre se preocupa por ti, por tu futuro y por lo que será de tu vida, tu padre te ha dado todo lo que ha podido durante todos estos años, te han dado amor, cariño, créeme que ese es el tesoro que yo quiero.

¿ó sea que me envidias? – pregunto Ron con voz normal pero delatando la necesidad que tenía de saber si su mejor amigo envidiaba algo de el.

Eres mi amigo Ron, no te envidio, solamente pienso que en ocasiones eres muy cabeza dura para aceptar algunas cosas – le contesto Harry.

Harry regreso al gran comedor sin esperar la respuesta de Ron, sabía que su amigo tenía que razonar y digerir sus sentimientos y sus emociones, además necesitaba hablar con Ginny acerca del artículo.

Esta bien amor, de verdad que no hay problema conmigo – decía Ginny a Harry.

¿Estas segura princesa? – preguntaba Harry por 3 ocasión.

Estoy segura amor, de verdad, Hermione me explico las circunstancias en las que te enteraste – le respondió Ginny.

La cosa hubiera quedado ahí, de no ser porque al medio día una lechuza de Bill, el hermano de Ron y Ginny, llego con una carta que provoco otra pelea entre Harry y Ron, solo que esta vez Ginny también se enojo con Harry.

Ron desenrollo el paquete y leyó la lechuza, ni bien terminado de leer la carta le grito a Harry

¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry? – pregunto Ron con una preocupante tranquilidad y con tono dolido

¿Qué hice? – pregunto Harry sorprendido sin comprender realmente de que hablaba Ron.

No te hagas el tonto conmigo Potter, sabes en la mañana te creí, pero ahora se que de verdad te damos lastima – le contesto Ron fríamente

¿Lastima?, ¿De que Hablas? – le pregunto Harry.

¡No tenias porque hacer que ascendieran a Bill, el es muy capaz para lograr un ascenso por si solo! – le grito Ron indignado a su amigo en plena sala común.

¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – pregunto Ginny levantándose de su asiento y con voz colérica - ¡como pudiste hacer eso, es un insulto a toda mi familia!

Pero es en serio, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, de verdad – decía Harry tanto a Ginny como a Ron.

Si, claro, ya no te puedo creer, ya no confió en ti – le dijo Ron.

Ron, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, yo no le pedí a nadie que ascendieran a tu hermano – dijo Harry viendo como Ron salía de la sala común dejándolo con la palabra en la boca – tu me crees, ¿verdad princesa?

¿De verdad no tuviste nada que ver? – pregunto Ginny con cierta reticencia.

Te lo puedo jurar sobre la tumba de mis padres, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto princesa – le decía Harry en tono suplicante.

Te creo – le respondió Ginny besándolo en los labios – pero ahora tenemos que lograr que lo entienda el cabeza dura de mi hermano, creo que Hermione nos puede ayudar a hacerlo entender, a veces me pregunto como es que somos familia.

Harry paso el resto del día tratando de hablar con Ron, que se la paso evitando a Harry, por la noche, después de todas las clases y de las practicas de quidditch Harry ya estaba muy cansado de buscar a su amigo, así que después de darse un baño se fue a dormir sin importarle que es lo que hiciera Ron.

Al otro día tal como supuso, Ron salio de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo, no es que a Harry le gustara, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a los arranques de ira, celos y demás sentimientos de su amigo Ron, bajo junto con Ginny al gran comedor pero no lo encontró ahí, ni tampoco a Hermione.

¿Dónde estará mi hermano?, el no es de los que no desayuna – comento Ginny a Harry

No te preocupes, debió de haber desayunado antes de nosotros, Hermione debe de estar hablando con el ahora.

Después de desayunar Harry llevo a Ginny hasta el salón de transformaciones y el bajo todos los pisos para ir a su clase de pociones, en las mazmorras. Cuando llego no encontró a Hermione o Ron.

Deben de estar dando un paseo por los terrenos – se dijo a si mismo Harry.

Pero la clase empezó y sus amigos no aparecían por ninguna parte, al terminar la clase Harry se estaba empezando a preocupar por sus dos amigos, camino rumbo al aula de transformaciones y no los vio allí tampoco, Harry empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho y al mismo tiempo mil y un desgracias pasaban por su mente, durante su clase de encantamientos y cuidado de criaturas mágicas Harry estuvo muy agitado y nervioso, ahora no podía evitar sentirse demasiado preocupado por sus amigos.

¿Qué te pasa Harry? – pregunto Hagrid viendo el estado del chico.

Es que no he visto en todo el día a Hermione o Ron, de hecho la ultima vez que los vi fue ayer regresando de la practica de quidditch, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ellos, no es normal que falten a tantas clases a menos que algo aya sucedido – dijo Harry mirando nerviosamente a Hagrid

Estoy seguro de que ambos están bien, no te preocupes – le contesto su amigo dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro que hundió unos centímetros a Harry en la tierra.

A la hora del almuerzo Harry fue al gran comedor esperando ver a sus amigos pero tampoco los encontró, en ese momento fue corriendo a la enfermaría para ver si estaban allí aunque esto tampoco dio resultados, empezó a caminar de regreso al gran comedor cuando encontró a Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué paso princesa?, ¿Qué te han hecho? – pregunto Harry abrazándola.

Es mi hermano amor, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y estoy empezando a preocuparme por el – le contesto Ginny

Yo también lo he estado buscando pero no lo encuentro – le dijo Harry besándole la frente – pero que tonto he sido – dijo Harry pegándose en la frente – vamos, tengo una idea

¿Qué idea?, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Ginny corriendo de la mano de Harry.

El mapa, vamos a buscarlos en el mapa, deben de aparecer en algún sitio por aquí, dentro del castillo.

Ginny y Harry subieron a toda prisa las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindorf, Harry subió con su chica hasta su alcoba y saco el mapa, empezó a buscarlos por todas partes pero no los encontraba.

Deben de estar por aquí, en algún lado – decía Ginny buscando a su hermano y su novia como Harry con la mirada en el pergamino.

No pudieron haber salido de los terrenos – dijo Harry.

Por fin, después de buscar durante más de 20 minutos a sus amigos en el mapa, Harry encontró una pequeña motita que decía _Herm_ y se perdía en una esquina medio chamuscada del mapa.

Mira, encontré a Hermione – decía Harry

Revisa bien donde es, tal vez ella este con mi hermano, o sepa donde esta – decía Ginny a la expectativa.

Pero no puede ser – dijo Harry cambiando su semblante de alegría ante el hallazgo a uno de total preocupación y seriedad

¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba Ginny intrigada.

No lo puedo asegurar pero al parecer están en la sala común de Slytherin, mira, aquí están las escaleras que bajan a las mazmorras – decía Harry señalándole a Ginny un punto del mapa.

Tenemos que ir donde Dumbledore y avisarle, los tienen que sacar de ahí de inmediato – contesto Ginny

No, no podemos decirle a Dumbledore, tendremos que rescatarlos nosotros mismos – dijo Harry sacando mas cosas de su baúl – tu quédate aquí yo iré por ellos

Pero es mi hermano, quiero ir – dijo Ginny ofendida

Y tu eres mi princesa y el mi mejor amigo, no vas y punto – dijo Harry tratando de terminar con la discusión.

¿Entonces para que tome el entrenamiento de auror si nunca me vas a dejar pelear? – le pregunto Ginny muy enojada

Por si alguna vez no puedo ir yo en persona para defenderte princesa – le contesto Harry besándola suavemente y con amor en la boca.

Te odio Henry James Potter, te odio porque me mangoneas a tu antojo – le dijo Ginny respondiéndole el beso.

No es verdad, me amas porque yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida, espérame aquí, volveré pronto con noticias – dijo Harry saliendo a gran velocidad por la puerta

Harry salio de la sala común con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador para rescatar a sus amigos, pretendía encontrar a algún Slytherin en el camino y "convencerlo" para que le diera la contraseña, después de una media hora de infructuosa búsqueda Harry se encontró con Malfoy en un corredor cercano al gran comedor

Ah, pero si es su gran alteza real: el príncipe – le dijo Malfoy haciendo una pantomima de reverencia respetuosa

No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Malfoy – Harry pensó que de todas las personas de Slytherin porque se tenía que encontrar con el

¿Cómo que?, buscar a tus amigos perdidos – pregunto Malfoy atrapando la atención de Harry que se volteo y tomo a Malfoy de la túnica.

¿Qué sabes tú de mis amigos perdidos? – pregunto Harry cortándole el aire a Malfoy.

No mucho en realidad, solo se quien se los llevo – le contesto Malfoy

¿Quién fue, quien se los llevo? – pregunto Harry sin soltar a Malfoy.

Crees que soy tan idiota para decírtelo – le dijo Malfoy casi sin aire –

Tienes suerte de que sepa que están en tu sala común, de otra manera te hubiera hecho hablar a golpes – dijo Harry dejando caer a Malfoy al piso

No lo hubieras logrado porque no se mucho en realidad– repitió Malfoy con su tono habitual – pero vengo a proponerte una tregua

No estoy para juegos Malfoy, tengo que encontrar a mis amigos – dijo Harry evaluando con la mirada a Malfoy para ver si se trataba de una trampa.

Esta bien, tu eres el que tiene necesidad de mí para encontrarlos– le dijo Malfoy levantándose del suelo

¿Qué propones? – pregunto Harry rápidamente ante el gesto de irse de Malfoy.

Saca a tus amigos por medio de Dumbledore o Snape y nos veremos en la torre noroeste a las 8, ahí discutiremos los términos de la tregua. – dijo Malfoy viendo a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie viniera por alguno de los lados del corredor – puedes llevar a tu novia.

¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti? – pregunto Harry.

Tengo información que le va a servir a tu grupo – dijo Malfoy retirándose del lugar con miedo.

Harry consulto el mapa del merodeador y le grito.

Espera, de ese lado viene Pansy Parkinson

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Malfoy.

Tendrás que confiar en mi – le respondió Harry viendo como Malfoy corría en lado contrario

Harry pensó que era tiempo de decirle a alguien que sus sospechas de que sus amigos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin eran correctas por lo que decidió ir con el profesor Lupin para que le ayudara a resolver la situación, en cuestión de minutos le explico todo lo que había pasado incluyendo su hallazgo de Hermione en lo que presumiblemente era la sala común de Slytherin. Remus se mostró algo escéptico de la historia de Harry, pero cuando le mostró la nota en la esquina del pergamino Remus le creyó completamente

Tenias razón Harry, eso esta en el área de Slytherin, pero no es la sala común, son los dormitorios – le contesto Remus

¿Cómo sabes que son los dormitorios? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad

Porque en una ocasión entramos a el área de Slytherin para detallar el mapa, nos castigaron y tuvimos que preparar la comida con los elfos durante dos meses, pero ese no es el punto – dijo Remus – esto es muy grave y debemos de informar a Dumbledore acerca de lo que esta pasando. El hablara con Snape y sacara a Hermione y Ron de ese lugar.

Esta bien, pero démonos prisa, pueden estar heridos o solo Dios sabe que pudieran estar haciéndoles esos bestias – dijo Harry

Remus y Harry corrieron en dirección a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, cuando llegaron Snape se encontraba allí tratando algún asunto con Dumbledore. Remus pidió a Harry que esperara afuera mientras el le explicaba a Dumbledore y a Snape que los 2 chicos se encontraban en el área de dormitorios de Slytherin aparentemente secuestrados por alumnos de esa casa. Snape no puso en duda lo que Harry le había dicho y pidió ver el mapa para saber de quien era la habitación en la que se encontraban los chicos.

Esa es la habitación de Goyle – dijo Snape reflexionado

Aja, entonces Malfoy si tuvo algo que ver – dijo Harry con aire triunfal

No, eso era lo que estaba tratando con el profesor Snape antes de que llegaran, al parecer desde que Malfoy padre fue muerto Crable y Goyle dejaron de hablarle al joven Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore

Al igual que todos los demás hijos de mortifagos, es como si hubiera caído en desgracia ante ellos – dijo Snape

De hecho me propuso una tregua – dijo Harry – me lo encontré antes de llegar con el profesor Lupin y me la propuso

Remus miro a Dumbledore y luego a Snape.

¿Te pidió que se reunieran o que? – pregunto bastante interesado en el tema Remus.

Si, me pidió que nos viéramos en la torre noroeste a las 8 de la noche para hablar del asunto – dijo Harry – incluso dijo que podía llevar a Ginny conmigo

Tal vez puedas entrenarlo en tu grupo Harry – Dumbledore le comento a Harry -

Eso si que no – respondió Harry – no sabemos las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy, primero tendría que hablar con el y después evaluar su propuesta, si nos conviene pactaría la tregua con el.

Me parece bien tu idea Harry, pero preferiría que fueras acompañado de Remus, - dijo Dumbledore – ahora mismo el profesor Snape y yo iremos a las mazmorras por tus amigos – el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y camino rumbo a la puerta por donde desapareció junto con Snape.

Harry permaneció sin saber que hacer en la oficina de Dumbledore acompañado de Remus.

Y ¿Cómo has estado Harry? – pregunto Lupin viéndolo a los ojos aunque Harry no podía sostener su mirada

Bien, creo, - respondió Harry sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara

Me entere que eres novio de Ginny, felicidades – dijo Remus con una media Sonrisa – tienes los mismos gustos que tu padre, una pelirroja

Si, gracias – dijo Harry secamente

¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? – pregunto Lupin – puedes confiar en mi

Profesor Lupin, Remus, yo he querido decirte, mas bien he querido pedirte perdón todo este tiempo – dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta y unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

¿Perdón Por que Harry? – pregunto Remus caminando directo hacia el para abrazarlo

Porque por mi culpa tu perdiste a tu mejor amigo, al ultimo de tus amigos vivo – dijo Harry llorando en el hombro de Remus – de verdad lo siento mucho, se que debí estudiar oclumancia, fui egoísta, perdóname por favor te lo pido desde el corazón – dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Harry, porque no eres culpable de la muerte de Sirius, el decidió ir al ministerio y contra eso no hay nada que podamos hacer ninguno de los 2 – dijo Remus alborotándole mas el cabello – así que por esto es que me rehuías en tu casa y aquí, en la escuela, ¿verdad?

Si, no sabía que hacer, pensaba que de cualquier momento a otro me recriminarías que Sirius hubiera muerto por mi culpa – dijo Harry

Harry, como pudiste haber pensado eso, tu y yo somos como familia, somos lo único que tenemos mutuamente, Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te culparía de algo así, ¿me entendiste? – pregunto Remus

Si – dijo Harry

Harry, yo te quiero como a mi propio Hijo, tus padres eran como mis hermanos, ellos me aceptaron como soy y me dieron su amistad sin importar mi condición, tu hiciste lo mismo, no se como pudiste pensar eso de mí, pareciera que no me conoces – dijo Remus tomando a Harry de los hombros.

Se que no es el mejor momento pero, me gustaría saber si quieres ir a mi casa a pasar las fiestas – pregunto Harry a Remus.

Claro que sí, ¿no ibas a dejar a tu tío solo en navidad verdad? – pregunto Remus a Harry.

No claro que no "tío"– dijo Harry.

Harry se alegro de haber hablado con Remus y hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía, tal como se lo dijo el era ahora lo mas cercano a una familia que Harry tenía, el chico se sintió muy mal.

Realmente fue muy tonto pensar que el podría haberme recriminado eso – pensó Harry.

Harry se encontraba en medio de sus cavilaciones acerca del porque había dudado así del cariño de Remus cuando llego Snape a la oficina de Dumbledore con noticias de Hermione y Ron.

Los chicos están en la enfermería – dijo Snape – están un poco heridos pero ya están bien

¿Qué les hicieron? – pregunto Remus

Al parecer Crable y Goyle querían aprender en ellos las maldiciones imperdonables – dijo Snape sin ver a la cara a ninguno de los 2 presentes – gracias a Dios que los 2 son tan tontos que no les hicieron ningún daño considerable, solo algunas magulladuras.

Vamos, quiero verlos – dijo Harry – esos estúpidos me la pagaran – dijo Harry levantando el puño amenazadoramente.

No creo que eso sea necesario, Fudge ya esta aquí, los chicos recibirán el beso del Dementor, los dementores llegaran en cualquier momento - dijo Snape

Recibirán el beso, pero si solo tienen 16 años – dijo Remus palideciendo ligeramente.

El ministro quiero imponer el ejemplo, espero que los demás hijos de mortifago piensen dos veces antes de atreverse a hacer algo estúpido como esto – dijo Snape antes de salir.

Harry vio a Remus durante un segundo y luego ambos bajaron a ver como es que estaban Hermione y Ron.

Harry, Remus y Snape recorrieron juntos pero en silenció el camino hasta la enfermería, cuando llegaron encontraron allí a Dumbledore, Fudge, los señores Weasley y a Ginny, todos estaban a la expectativa de ver a los chicos.

Harry, cariño, que ha pasado, Ginny nos contó que no encontraban a Ron ni a Hermione – decía La señora Weasley – pero que tu los encontraste

Si, bueno no, los encontramos entre los 2 – dijo Harry a los señores Weasley – de cualquier manera quien los salvo fue el profesor Dumbledore.

Oh Harry no seas modesto – dijo la señora Weasley haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

Después de unos minutos donde todos los presentes estuvieron en silencio esperando noticias, madame Pomfrey salio de la enfermería y les hablo a todos.

Todavía no pueden entrar – decía Madame Pomfrey – los chicos están descansando y tienen que reposar

Poppy, yo estoy conciente de eso, pero tienes que entender que los padres de Ron, su hermana y Harry los quieren ver, Harry estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos – decía Dumbledore mirando a la señora Pomfrey

Esta bien señor director, pero no perturben a mis enfermos por favor, necesitan descansar – dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Al instante todos se abalanzaron al interior de la enfermaría para ver como se encontraban los chicos, Harry se puso en medio de Ron y Hermione y comprobó que tal como dijo Snape solo tenían algunos golpes leves en el cuerpo.

Los chicos confesaron haber soltado no menos de una docena de veces la maldiciones cruciatus sobre de ellos, gracias a Dios que ambos son muy imbéciles para haberles causado gran daño – dijo la señora Pomfrey a los padres de Ron.

¿Mama?, ¿Papa?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ron despertando algo aletargado de su sueño.

¿Cómo te sientes hijo? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Bien, me siento bien, solo recuerdo que esos idiotas de Crable y Goyle me golpearon en la espalda y cuando desperté Hermione estaba a mi lado, ¿Hermione?, ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Ron con voz angustiada tratando de levantar la espalda de la cama donde se encontraba.

Ella esta bien, solo que esta dormida, déjenla descansar – dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Ron lamento mucho lo que pasó – dijo Harry – fue mi culpa debimos bajar juntos a desayunar como siempre.

No Harry, fue mi culpa, tu tenias razón con lo de Bill, me envió una lechuza diciéndome que el logró el puesto por si solo, lo siento de verdad – dijo Ron apesadumbrado – podrías perdonarme algún día

Claro que si Ron, tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo realmente como es que crees que no podría perdonarte – dijo Harry abrazando a Ron, en ese momento escucharon que Hermione se despertaba en la cama de a lado

¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntaba Hermione

Están en la enfermería de la escuela – le respondió el señor Weasley – de no haber sido por Harry quien sabe como hubieran terminado

Crable y Goyle, ¿Qué paso con ellos? – pregunto Hermione

En estos momentos el profesor Lupin y Snape se encuentran alegando por ellos para que no les den el beso del Dementor – dijo Harry a su amiga fríamente – aunque personalmente creo que es lo menos que se merecen por haber tocado a mis amigos.

¿Qué harías si me hubiera pasado a mi amor? – dijo Ginny con la ceja alzada

Los hubiera matado yo mismo con mis propias manos princesa – dijo Harry abrazando a su chica.

¿O sea que lo que se publico en corazón de bruja es verdad, tú eres la novia de Harry y ustedes dos están comprometidos? – pregunto con tono enfadado a Harry la señora Weasley – cuando pensaban decírnoslo, somos sus padres, de ambos – dijo señalando a la pareja abrazada

Perdón mama, pero ha habido muchas cosas y no habíamos tenido tiempo pero no hemos hablado de matrimonio, eso es una exageración, todo lo demás es verdad. – dijo Ginny sonrojándose levemente.

Me da gusto por ustedes, casi un muggle, quien lo iba a pensar – decía emocionado el señor Weasley – me tienes que enseñar a usar todos esos aparatos "eclécticos" Harry-

Es eléctricos papa, y no hablemos mas de este asunto – dijo Ginny cerrando el tema con un fuerte rubor del color de su cabello en las mejillas.

Harry paso el resto de la tarde con sus amigos y los señores Weasley charlando acerca de lo que había pasado y cerca de las 8 de la noche se dirigió a la torre noroeste para su cita con Malfoy acompañado de Remus, no quiso decirle nada a sus amigos porque estaba seguro de que ellos pensarían que era una muy mala idea,

¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – le pregunto Lupin mientras subían lentamente los 3 pisos de la torre.

Solamente escucharemos que propone, si no nos conviene nos retiramos y listo – dijo Harry subiendo el ultimo tramo de la escalera.

Los estaba esperando – dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie - ¿Cómo están tus amigos Potter?

Ellos están bien, ve al grano Malfoy – le dijo Harry desafiantemente - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Estas aquí porque te vengo a proponer una tregua, - Malfoy se detuvo buscando las palabras exactas para hablar con Harry - Voldemort traiciono a mi padre y a mi, nos prometió que lo salvaría del beso y dejo que se pudriera en la cárcel su mas fiel seguidor, y eso no se lo voy a perdonar jamás, yo te puedo dar nombres y pruebas a cambió de que tu me prometas ayudarme para poder vengar su muerte, quiero que ese vulgar sangre sucia pague por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi familia.

¿Te vas a cambiar de bando?, ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? – pregunto Harry interesado.

No te confundas Potter, una cosa es que quiera vengar a mi padre traicionado y otra muy diferente es que haya cambiado de parecer respecto a la pureza de sangre – dijo Malfoy dando una vuelta por el abandonada aula – por eso lo que te estoy proponiendo es una tregua y no la paz.

¿Exactamente como es que quieres que yo te ayude a vengar su muerte? – pregunto Harry

Quiero que me prepares para pelear como tu lo haces, te vi el otro día, puedes lanzar magia sin varita, quiero lograr lo mismo – dijo Malfoy tranquilamente

Harry miro fijamente a Malfoy durante unos momentos, sin que el chico de Slytherin siquiera se diera cuenta Harry entro en su mente y vio odio y resentimiento en cantidades ilimitadas contra Voldemort, además Harry noto indecisión y mucha confusión con respecto a sus ideas de la pureza de sangre para el eso fue prueba suficiente de la veracidad de las palabras del rubio.

Desgraciadamente en eso no te puedo ayudar, eso es una habilidad nata, pero si puedo darte entrenamiento básico de Auror a cambio de tus pruebas – dijo Harry ante la mirada atónita de Remus – descuida Remus, creo que dice la verdad, creo en el

Esta bien, acepto tu proposición, tu me dices cuando quieres que declare ante Fudge los nombres de las personas que yo se que son mortifagos, y sobretodo las pruebas que existen en contra de todos ellos – dijo Malfoy – pero quiero, necesito comenzar cuanto antes con el entrenamiento.

No tan rápido Malfoy, antes tengo que consultarlo con mi grupo y con mis amigos, y deberás pasar una prueba para saber si tus intenciones son autenticas o quieres tomarnos el pelo para matarme – le dijo Harry fríamente.

No tengo ningún inconveniente en ninguna de esas cosas, tú me dirás en que consistirá la prueba y cuando tendré que realizarla y que es lo que decidió tu grupo respecto a mi entrenamiento – dijo Malfoy bajando las escaleras.

Harry se quedo perplejo ante la actitud del Slytherin, reconocía que había requerido una enorme fuerza y deseo de vengar a su padre en el Slytherin para ir a pedir ayuda a Harry pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que su reacción fuera mas bien rara.

Harry, no creo que esto sea una buena idea, si le das entrenamiento básico a Malfoy lo vas a preparar para pelear contra nosotros – decía Remus – además ¿Qué prueba le vas a poner?

Le voy a administrar Veritaserum, si después del interrogatorio encontramos que sus intenciones son autenticas estaremos ganando un aliado para la lucha, no prepararemos al enemigo – dijo Harry – tal vez no tenga las mismas razones para pelear que nosotros, pero el deseo de vengar a su padre es suficiente para que decida rebelarse en contra de Voldemort.

Pero lo escuchaste, el mismo dijo que no cambiara sus ideas de la pureza de la sangre, no quiere ser nuestro aliado, solo nos quiere utilizar

Justo como nosotros pretendemos utilizarle, pero yo tengo fe en que puedo lograr que cambié, creo que puedo lograr tener un espía dentro de los mortifagos – dijo Harry – eso sería muy provechoso para la causa.

Eres igual a tu padre, siempre pensaba que las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad, mira como termino – le dijo Remus mirándolo a los ojos.

Calma, te prometo suspender con su entrenamiento si noto algo extraño, es mas deberías de asistir a las sesiones de entrenamiento – dijo Harry – si así te sientes mas seguro de lo que pasa.

Creo que te tomare la palabra y empezare a vigilar sus sesiones – dijo Remus

Ahora bajemos a ver como siguen mis amigos, me preocupa que les hayan echo algún daño permanente, aunque ese par es tonto hasta los huesos quien sabe que pudieron hacerles.

Harry bajo otra vez a la enfermería para ver a sus amigos, se encontraban solos pues los padres de Ron ya se habían retirado a su casa, y Dumbledore y Fudge discutían con Snape el castigo de Crable y Goyle,

Hola Harry, que paso, ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó Hermione

Tenía algo pendiente – dijo Harry sin mirar a sus amigos para que no notaran que no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad - ¿Quién es ese que esta allí? – dijo Harry señalando una cama separada de las demás por varias pantallas de tela.

Es mi hermana, se puso algo histérica contra Crable y Goyle cuando te fuiste así que tuvieron que hacer que se durmiera, esta bien – dijo Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar ver la cama al fondo de la enfermería

Tengo algo que decirles, bueno, en realidad fue idea de Dumbledore, no mía – dijo Harry a sus amigos tratando de encontrar las palabras mas adecuadas para hablar con ellos.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirnos Harry? – pregunto Hermione con un tono perspicaz, siempre que Harry se ponía así es por que venía algo que no iba a ser de su agrado.

Si, ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que no nos quieres decir? – pregunto Ron.

Acabo de tener una entrevista con Malfoy – dijo Harry ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos – no se preocupen, me acompaño Remus, el punto es que sabemos que Malfoy "cayo en desgracia" con los demás hijos de mortifagos – continuo Harry remarcando esas palabras – Malfoy me propuso que le diéramos entrenamiento a cambio de nombres y pruebas contra mortifagos.

¿Qué?, ¿Por supuesto que rechazaste?, ¿verdad Harry? – preguntaba Ron atropelladamente

No, aceptamos – dijo Harry para el asombro de sus amigos - ¿Todavía tienes Veritaserum Ron?

Si, yo tengo un litro y Neville tiene otro, ¿pero para que lo necesitas? – pregunto su amigo todavía algo exaltado pero curioso por la pregunta de Harry.

Se lo voy a administrar a Malfoy para saber realmente que es lo que pretende – dijo Harry – si descubro que sus intenciones son autenticas le daremos el entrenamiento, si no es así simplemente termino con la tregua.

Me parece buena idea, pero no estoy muy segura de que los demás miembros de la orden estén de acuerdo en compartir sus lecciones con Malfoy – decía Hermione

También pensé en eso, el interrogatorio de Malfoy será presenciado por todos, si alguno de los miembros encuentra alguna objeción Malfoy no entra – dijo Harry –

Eso me parece perfecto, no creó que Malfoy lo logre – dijo Ron – no lograra convencer a todos – rió maliciosamente

¡Ron!, prométeme que te vas a comportar y que vas a evaluar la posibilidad de incluir a Malfoy en el grupo. Le dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta de la actitud de su novio.

Esta bien Hermione – dijo Ron asustado de la cara de su novia – te lo prometo.

También estoy pensando en crear una especie de bodega de pociones para la orden, podemos utilizar esa habitación comedor que nunca hemos utilizado – decía Harry.

Es buena idea, podríamos guardar las pociones que fuéramos haciendo en clases para cuando las necesitáramos – decía Hermione

Así es, pero tendríamos que poner ciertas restricciones para evitar que los miembros abusaran de las pociones – dijo Harry observando ceñudo a Ron.

O que pociones de mala calidad sean almacenadas – dijo Hermione sin notar el gesto de Harry hacía Ron.

Pero necesito saber que es lo que opinan acerca de lo de Malfoy – dijo Harry – prometí darle una respuesta a su propuesta

Por mi esta bien – dijo Hermione – pero creo que debes de consultar con los demás jefes de casa, también ellos merecen opinar ¿no?

Creo que además de los jefes de casa, Ginny y Neville merecen tener voto en esto, a fin de cuentas ellos son los que van a darle las lecciones a Malfoy- dijo Ron.

Harry estuvo charlando con sus amigos de varios temas mas durante un buen rato, por acuerdo implícito no volvieron a tocar el tema de Malfoy hasta que los otros miembros lo aprobarán o lo rechazaran. Decidió salir de la enfermería para que descansaran, se acerco a la cama de Ginny y se sentó en ella, le acarició el cabello y la mejilla, luego se acerco lentamente y la beso en los labios.

Buenas noches princesa, mañana vendré por ti, lo prometo. – le dijo Harry.

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey llego a la enfermería a revisar a los chicos y lo vio.

¡Señor Potter, que esta usted haciendo, ¿acaso esta abusando de mis pacientes?! – dijo la señora Pomfrey muy enojada

No, bueno es que ella es mi novia – dijo Harry sonrojándose y viendo como sus amigos se reían a escondidas de la señora Pomfrey

Harry salió muy apenado de la enfermería después de que la señora Pomfrey le dijo que sus amigos dormirían en la enfermería y que era muy probable que al otro día regresaran a la torre pero eso estaba por verse de acuerdo a su estado.

Después del terrible bochorno que pasó en la enfermería fue directamente a la biblioteca a buscar a los otros dos jefes de casa, solamente encontró a Ernie allí.

No creo que sea buena idea Harry – decía Ernie – es decir nos arriesgamos a entrenar al enemigo.

Se en lo que piensas, pero también considera que puede ser una gran oportunidad de tener un espía y un gran aliado para nuestra causa.

Eso es verdad, pero aún que Malfoy reciba el entrenamiento no podemos enviarlo a pelear solo, sería como mandarlo al matadero. Necesariamente tendría que pertenecer a la orden – dijo Ernie –

Eso ya lo había pensado, pero para incluirlo tendríamos que contar con la aprobación de todos, esa fue la regla numero uno – dijo Harry.

Lo más que puedo hacer por ti es hablar con mis chicos para pedirles que lo consideren – dijo Ernie.

No, tengo una mejor idea, llevaremos a Malfoy a la sede dormido, y después le administraremos Veritaserum para interrogarlo, los demás miembros de la orden estarán presentes en el interrogatorio si todos creen en el lo aceptaremos – dijo Harry

Me parece muy buena idea, ¿entonces no les digo de quien se va a tratar? – pregunto Ernie

No, solamente diles que habrá una ceremonia de iniciación para una nueva persona – dijo Harry – por cierto, necesito que le pidas a tus alumnos que guarden un poco de todas sus pociones bien hechas para almacenarlas en la orden, vamos a empezar una especie de bodega de pociones.

Esta bien, ¿Me imagino que tú me avisaras que día se va a realizar el interrogatorio no? – finalizo Ernie.

Exacto, espera noticias mías muy pronto, pon al tanto a tus alumnos lo mas rápido que puedas – finalizo Harry – me retiro, tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Anthony Goldstein para que nos veamos, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Debe de estar en su sala común – dijo Ernie

Es lo que pensé – dijo Harry dando un suspiro – hasta luego Ernie.

Harry se dirigió hasta su sala común pues ya se encontraba bastante cansado, al otro día le enviaría a Anthony la lechuza.

En su dormitorio le explico a Neville como estaban las cosas, Neville no puso mucha resistencia a que Malfoy fuese interrogado y después se decidiese su futuro.

Por mi no hay problema, yo también creo que estaríamos encontrando a un aliado y no al enemigo.

Al otro día Harry se levanto temprano, quería ir a la enfermería a ver a sus amigos y a Ginny, cuando llego, la enfermera, madame Pomfrey, le dijo que todavía no se despertaba ninguno de los 3 chicos, que se diera una vuelta en unas horas para ver como seguían. Harry se fue desganado al gran comedor a desayunar, cuando salio se encontró con Anthony Goldstein.

Hola Harry, Ernie me dijo que me buscaste ayer para decirme algo acerca del grupo.

Así es, tengo que comentarte algunos asuntos – dijo Harry sacando a Anthony del gran comedor y llevándolo a un aula vacía donde le explico detalladamente todo lo que había estado discutiendo con sus amigos – y bien ¿Qué piensas?

No lo se, parece que Malfoy en realidad quiere venganza, pero ¿Qué tal si solo quiere introducirse en la organización? – preguntaba Anthony

No podrá engañar al Veritaserum, además todavía tenemos la legilimacia, yo no vi nada malo en el – dijo Harry.

Lo más que puedo prometerte es decirle a los chicos que vayan, como Ernie, todo dependerá de cómo se comporte ahí.

Esta bien, se que eso ya es mucho pedir – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del aula e indicándole el camino para salir.

Cuando Harry iba saliendo del aula Malfoy lo alcanzo y sin más preámbulo le pregunto.

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que han decido acerca de mi?

Se esta discutiendo tu caso, han accedido a hacerte la prueba pero todavía no están de acuerdo acerca de que será, por la tarde te llegara una lechuza informándote de todos los detalles – dijo Harry.

Esta bien – y Malfoy se retiro justo por donde había venido.

Que tipo tan raro – dijo Harry – en fin – suspiro y se dirigió a su habitual tortura de pociones.

Cuando termino su doble clase Harry se dirigió a la lechuceria para enviarle a Malfoy una carta diciéndole que se presentara en la torre noroeste a las 8 en punto de la noche.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_El consejo supremo de la orden de los tres magos ha decido dar cause a la solicitud de Harry Potter de admitirlo en nuestra organización, se le pide que se presente en la torre noroeste a las 8:30 de la noche el día de hoy para que el consejo presencié su prueba y decida si usted es admitido o no_

_Atentamente_

_El director de la orden de los tres magos_

Es perfecta, no dejo ver mucha información del grupo pero al mismo tiempo dice todo lo que tiene que saber. – pensó Harry mientras cerraba la carta escrita en el papel membretado con el escudo de la orden y lo sello con lacre rojo con su medallón.

Harry ato la carta a una lechuza de la escuela y la soltó, se quedo mirando el cielo unos minutos y luego bajo a su siguiente clase pues ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Paso el día en sus clases y a la hora de la comida, justo después de encantamientos corto algunas flores para dárselas a su chica, luego fue a la enfermería para ver como seguían sus amigos y Ginny.

Cuando llego los vio preparándose para retirarse del lugar.

Hola Harry, llegaste justo a tiempo, madame Pomfrey nos ha dicho que nos podemos ir a la torre – decía Hermione – ya me estaba sintiendo cansada y aburrida de la enfermería.

Hola, vine en la mañana pero estaban dormidos, no los pude ver – dijo Harry - ¿y Ginny donde esta?

Esta en el baño, despertó hace una hora pero quiso esperar para venir con nosotros, le dijimos que tu no nos perdonarías que la dejáramos ir sola – dijo Ron

Y ¿Cómo se sienten? – pregunto Harry

Pues dentro de lo que cabe bien, esos imbéciles no sabían nada de nada y no pudieron hacernos gran daño – dijo Hermione revisando que no se le quedara nada.

Si, eran tan tontos que se tuvieron que echar entre ellos el cruciatus y el imperius porque no sabían si lo estaban haciendo bien – dijo Ron poniéndose la túnica encima de su uniforme.

En ese momento Ginny salio del baño y Harry dejo a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca.

Te ves hermosa como siempre princesa – dijo Harry – te traje estas flores para alegrarte el día pero creo que las tendré que tirar – dijo Harry haciendo ademán de tirar el ramo de flores a la basura.

¿Por qué tendrías que tirarlas, son hermosas? – pregunto Ginny.

Porque tu belleza opaca a la de las demás cosas, es algo que no puedes evitar – dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ginny se sonrojo y le dio el brazo a Harry quien ya cargaba sus cosas de la escuela y se preparaba para salir, los chicos acordaron ir a comer después de dejar las cosas en la sala común para así poder evitar preguntas incomodas de los demás estudiantes.

Remus dice que el ministro acepto que se quedaran recluidos en Hogwarts en lugar de darles el beso, aunque personalmente creo que sería mejor entregarlos a los dementores – decía Harry.

Pero muchos muggles morirían – reclamo Hermione.

Pero así ningún Slytherin se metería con mis amigos o con mi chica. le respondió Harry – por cierto, el interrogatorio de Malfoy será hoy a las 9 de la noche en la sede, yo lo llevare dormido para que no pueda descubrir la localización exacta del lugar.

¿De que interrogatorio hablan? – pregunto Ginny bastante interesada.

Lo olvide, tu no sabes nada de eso – dijo Harry.

Harry le explico a Ginny lo que había sucedido con Malfoy y ella no se opuso a darle una oportunidad al Slytherin,

Creo que merece la oportunidad de ser probado – dijo Ginny a su sorprendido Hermano y a Hermione – después de todo si no nos convence simplemente lo echamos sin memoria del lugar y listo.

Gracias por apoyarme princesa, tu hermano y Hermione no pensaban que Malfoy mereciera una segunda oportunidad – dijo Harry besando levemente a Ginny en los labios.

Después de comer Harry tuvo que poner al corriente a Hermione y a Ron pues su amiga insistía en no querer perder clases en lo absoluto, a las 8:00 Harry se dirigió con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador a la torre noroeste para esperar a Malfoy.

Vayan a la sede y preparen todo en el salón de encantamientos, ahí vamos a interrogar a Malfoy – dijo Harry.

¿Cómo lo vas a llevar al lugar? – pregunto Ron interesado

Lo voy a aturdir, espero que me perdone pero es necesario para guardar el secreto – contesto Harry – nos vemos princesa – finalizo Harry saliendo por el retrato.

Harry camino por varios corredores con la capa y el mapa, llego con 5 minutos de anticipación a la torre y descubrió, para su gusto, que Malfoy todavía no llegaba.

Perfecto, puedo entrar y no sospechara nada – pensó Harry.

Después de subir los 3 pisos extras de la torre se coloco la capa y espero a Malfoy, el Slytherin llego justo a la hora acordada.

Pero que impuntual es Potter y sus amigos, solamente porque los necesito si no – dijo Malfoy observando el lugar.

En ese momento Harry susurro con su dedo un conjuro y Malfoy cayo al suelo.

Expelliarmus – dijo Harry viendo a Malfoy caer al piso desmayado – espero que no se moleste mucho cuando despierte – dijo Harry tomando la varita de Malfoy y guardándola entre su túnica

Le aplico al cuerpo inconciente el hechizo antí gravedad y luego le hecho la capa invisible encima para que nadie lo viera, camino los pasillos y corredores que lo separaban de la sede de la orden sin ningún contratiempo debido a el mapa del merodeador, después de unos minutos de andar por el castillo llego, abrió la puerta con su llave y entro a la antesala, allí le quito la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando entro vio que todos los chicos habían seguido sus indicaciones y tenían las capuchas de sus túnicas cubriendo sus rostros.

¿Se aplicaron el hechizo para la voz? – pregunto Harry.

Si, aunque nos costo algo de trabajo al principio – respondió Hermione con una voz grave y profunda.

Harry coloco a Malfoy en una silla en el salón de encantamientos y luego lo ato mágicamente para que no pudiera salir de allí, luego se aplico el mismo el hechizo para cambiar su voz y le dio a Malfoy una cucharada de Veritaserum, por ultimo lo despertó con un simple Enervate.

Malfoy abrió los ojos algo aturdido y confundido del lugar en el que se encontraba. El lugar era un sala amplia con techo de doble altura, frente a el se encontraba una mesa con un mantel de terciopelo negro con un bordado de un triangulo dorado con una estrella de tres puntas, una roja, una azul y una naranja, detrás de la mesa se encontraban 5 personas con la cabeza cubierta por la túnica, el mismo emblema estaba en la pared detrás de la mesa, a cada lado y detrás de el había unos sillones con unas 20 personas mas sentadas con la cabeza cubierta como los de la mesa.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto con voz impaciente.

Estas en la sede de la orden de los 3 magos – respondió Harry con una voz muy grave y profunda como la de Hermione – yo soy el director de la orden y seré la persona que presida tu interrogatorio.

¿Un interrogatorio?, ¿Para eso tanto misterio?, yo pensé que siendo Potter sería algo mas entretenido como un laberinto o un examen – dijo Malfoy con tono despreciativo.

Empecemos de una buena vez – dijo Otra voz que era de Ron - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Draco Malfoy, hijo del difundo Lucius Malfoy y el ultimo sobreviviente en línea directa de la familia – respondió Malfoy.

¿Qué piensas acerca de Lord Voldemort? – pregunto Harry.

Es un vulgar asesino traidor sangre sucia, le prometió a mi padre y a mí que lo salvaría del beso del Dementor y dejo que muriera en Azkaban cuando nuestra familia fue una de sus más fieles seguidoras – contesto Draco asombrado de la facilidad con que salían sus palabras.

¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Hermione.

Porque quiero venganza y ustedes quieren nombres y pruebas, Potter me prometió entrenamiento de Auror si le daba nombres de mortifagos y, sobretodo, pruebas en su contra – dijo Malfoy

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a lord Voldemort? – pregunto Harry.

Después de que mi padre fuese apresado por lo del ministerio, antes de entrar a clases, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver y tampoco he mantenido comunicación con algún mortifago – respondió Malfoy.

¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ya tengas el entrenamiento? – pregunto Harry.

Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos, ese vulgar asesino sangre sucia sabrá que con los Malfoy no se juega, y que no son simples elfos domésticos a los que puede matar y traicionar a su antojo.

Creo que con eso es más que suficiente – dijo Harry - a menos de que alguien tenga alguna pregunta – ante la negativa de los demás miembros dijo – votos a favor.

Al instante todas las manos se levantaron al aire, incluidas las de Hermione y Ron.

La moción claramente pasa, Draco Malfoy, ahora eres oficialmente parte de la orden de los 3 magos, aquí esta tu medallón para abrir la puerta, tu galeón que te informara de las próximas reuniones y un horario con la lista de entrenamientos y con los hechizos que debes de saber para enviar comunicación oficial – dijo Harry retirándose la capucha y entregándole a Malfoy todas las cosas que Harry había mencionado.

¿En donde estamos exactamente? – pregunto Malfoy fríamente.

En Hogwarts, en un lugar perdido en medio del bosque – respondió Ginny

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? – pregunto Malfoy.

Es un poco difícil de explicar, cuando salgas de regreso a tu sala común entenderás muchas cosas.

¿Cuándo empezare a entrenar? – pregunto Malfoy

Hoy mismo – le respondió Harry – finite incantatem, ahora tendremos una sesión de entrenamiento – dijo con su voz ya normal.

Malfoy resulto ser bastante bueno pues conocía muchas maldiciones y hechizos de artes obscuras que ninguno de los otros chicos conocía, se negó a darles clases a todos, pero acepto enseñarle a Harry algunos de esos hechizos, después de una largísima y extenuante sesión de entrenamiento todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes a dormir.

¿Qué les pareció? – pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

Creo en el, al principio tenia ciertas dudas, pero ahora creo en el completamente – dijo Neville

Yo no creía en el, pero ahora me he convencido, tenías razón Harry, puede ser un gran aliado para la causa – dijo Ron.

Si, creo que Malfoy puede darnos mucha información al respecto de Voldemort y sus mortifagos – dijo Hermione.

Lo que pasa es que ustedes le tenían saña a Malfoy, no creo que sea tan malo después de todo – dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione y Ron

Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que tenemos un nuevo aliado y la tregua ya esta hecha.


	9. Sorpresas de Navidad

Capitulo 9 "Sorpresas de Navidad"

La vida siguió su curso en Hogwarts, los entrenamientos de quidditch y los entrenamientos de la orden, Malfoy tenía un motor que lo impulsaba a aprender que Harry solamente había visto una vez el año anterior en Neville, cuando los mortifagos escaparon de Azkaban.

Malfoy aprendía a un paso muy rápido, Harry lo achacaba al hecho de que ya conocía muchas maldiciones y hechizos, ni Harry ni sus amigos se atrevieron alguna vez a preguntar pero sospechaban que Malfoy si era capaz de lograr las maldiciones imperdonables.

Los días pasaban y cada día se acercaba mas la navidad, por recomendación de Remus Harry envió invitaciones a pasar las fiestas a todas las personas que ya había invitado antes de manera verbal. Remus le dijo que esa era la forma en que sus padres lo hacían y que el debería de continuar con la costumbre.

Tal como había prometido, Harry accedió a que Remus presenciara las sesiones del la orden, generalmente mantenían platicas antes o después de las reuniones, casi siempre se trataba de las cosas que habían hecho de jóvenes en la escuela o incluso cuando ya se habían graduado.

Eso es lo que hacían tus padres y tus abuelos, sus fiestas eran grandiosas y nadie se las perdía – le decía Remus.

Cuéntame más, ¿Qué hacían? – preguntaba ansioso Harry

Bueno, tus elfos adornaban hermosamente la casa, y preparaban una cena deliciosa, tus padres recibían en las puertas o en la chimenea a todos sus invitados y la fiesta era tan grande que a veces solamente veíamos a tus padres al inicio, la hacían por la noche del 24, pues la comida del 25 era solo para sus amigos mas cercanos, nosotros nos quedábamos a dormir en la casa y abríamos los regalos temprano.

Me hubiera gustado vivir una navidad con mis padres – dijo Harry melancólicamente.

¿Acaso no recuerdas la navidad de 1980? – pregunto Remus a Harry – por supuesto que no la recuerdas, solamente eras un bebe de meses, esa navidad fue la mas especial de todas las que vivimos pues ya habías nacido, la navidad anterior no sabíamos que tu madre estaba embarazada, pero en esa navidad fuiste el centro de atención, debido a que Voldemort ya era una cosa muy preocupante tus padres simplemente nos invitaron a nosotros a su casa, todo el tiempo estábamos viéndote hacer grandes demostraciones de magia – dijo Remus con la mirada perdida y reflejando melancolía – recuerdo que Sirius compro una camisa muggle muy costosa, intento cargarte y tu le vomitaste encima, estabas tan enojado porque no te dejaron seguir jugando con tus juguetes, que tu vomito resulto ser una especie de colorante, su camisa fue a parar a la basura directamente, Sirius estaba furioso, pero luego le pusiste cara de ángel y de inmediato te perdono.

¿Yo vomite a Sirius? – pregunto Harry

Si, ese año tus padres te regalaron muchos juguetes, tu querías seguir jugando pero tus padres te dijeron que no, Sirius te quiso consolar y bueno, tu lo vomitaste, pero eso no fue todo, también reventaste toda la vajilla cuando tu padre intento hacerte comer en el comedor, y luego hiciste que colagusano estuviera bailando y cantando hasta que te cansaste y caíste dormido pues lo tenias flotando a unos 3 metros del suelo.

Harry se rió de muy buena gana, Remus también.

Pero eso no es lo peor, al otro día cuando te despertaste, muy temprano por cierto, empezaste a llorar y nadie sabía porque, lloraste horas y horas y cada vez era mas fuerte, nadie se explicaba como es que no te quedabas afónico, al final tu madre recordó que no habías comido nada desde la tarde anterior y que muy probablemente tendrías hambre.

Harry volvió a reír, a pesar de que sus padres le podían contar esas historias cuando se las preguntara le gustaba escucharlas de Remus, le daba cierto sabor a la anécdota y la contaba con un aire tan melancólico que aunque fuese la historia mas alegre del mundo acababan algo deprimidos al final de las conversaciones.

Harry recibió confirmación de asistencia a su fiesta de la mayoría de las personas a las que les envió invitación, aunque en realidad eran pocas personas, los Weasley's, los Granger's, Remus y Neville y Luna, y además los restantes miembros de la orden, tanto del fénix como de los tres magos, tenían las puertas abiertas para ir a su casa en esa fecha tan especial.

Los días, para buena suerte de Harry, pasaban rápidamente, pronto se encontraron ante el partido de quidditch de Hufflepuf vs. Slytherin, debido a la humillante derrota que sufrió Slytherin se veían forzados a ganar este partido para seguir con alguna aspiración para la copa, lo mismo sucedía con Hufflepuf, que necesitaba de un triunfo para poder acercarse a Gryffindorf en puntos. Harry fue a ver el partido para ver como jugaba su próximo adversario y para animar a sus amigos de Hufflepuf a que ganaran el encuentro.

El encuentro resulto ser del todo desangelado pues ambos equipos quedaron empatados a 150 puntos, a pesar de que el combinado de Hufflepuf había podido hacerse con la Snitch los cazadores de Slytherin ya le habían anotado 15 goles. Harry quedo muy complacido por el resultado pues ambos se quedarían sin puntos a favor y eso le daba a Gryffindorf todavía mas ventaja para ganar la copa.

La semana que los separaba de su salida de vacaciones paso rápidamente, el viernes, el último día de clases, los chicos hablaban de cómo regresarían a la casa de Harry sin levantar sospechas.

¿Ya tienen sus cosas listas? – pregunto Harry – salimos mañana temprano antes que todos

¿Cómo nos vamos a ir amor? – pregunto Ginny

Remus cree que lo mas conveniente es que vayamos por traslador, como ustedes todavía no han hecho el examen para aparecerse – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y Hermione

Quiero ir al callejón Diagon, necesito comprar algunos regalos – dijo Neville

Bueno, de hecho todos necesitamos ir allí, no hemos hecho las compras de navidad – dijo Hermione – no quiero ni imaginar como va a estar ese lugar de atestado.

¿Y si vamos a un centro comercial Muggle? – pregunto Ginny entusiasmada.

Princesa, es mas fácil ir al callejón Diagon a hacer nuestras compras que ir a un centro comercia muggle, no saldríamos nunca, por estas fechas están todavía peor que el callejón – le respondió Harry

Pero yo quiero ir a un centro comercial muggle, mi profesor dice que son enormes, incluso mas grandes que el callejón, y que tienen muchísimas mas tiendas y de todo lo que puedas imaginar – dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

Te prometo llevarte algún día al centro comercial muggle princesa, veras que es mas interesante el callejón Diagon – dijo Harry abrazándola.

A mi también me gustaría ir alguna vez a un centro comercial muggle, nunca he conocido ninguno – comentaba Neville.

¿Pero para que?, los muggles son seres sin magia, que puede haber de interesante en las tiendas muggles – decía Ron.

Tú también deberías de ir alguna que otra vez al mundo muggle amor, a veces eres un poco intolerante – le decía Hermione a su novio.

Yo no soy intolerante, no ando con eso de sangre, sangre, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero, yo no soy como Malfoy – le contesto Ron enojado

No, y mas te vale no serlo nunca por que yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi pasado Muggle, y tus suegros son muggles y tu mejor amigo creció 11 años creyéndose muggle y es mitad muggle, no digo que discrimines a los magos por su origen, discriminas a las personas por el hecho de que son o no magos – explico Hermione a su novio.

Pues claro, nosotros somos mejores – comento Ron – tenemos hambre y aparecemos comida, tenemos sueño aparecemos una cama, nos ensuciamos y limpiamos automáticamente la suciedad

Si, y los muggles tienen que hacer todo eso sin magia, y han logrado muchos avances, su vida es mucho muy confortable – le respondió Hermione.

En cuanto Neville escucho que levantaban la voz se excuso y se retiro argumentando una visita a Luna, Harry previendo que se venia encima un pleito simplemente le hizo una seña a Ginny y ambos salieron de la sala común, justo después de que salían del retrato escucharon los gritos de sus amigos, pero no les preocupo en lo absoluto.

_Son todos unos desgraciados, mira como trataban a Harry – _es escucho el grito de Ron el corredor

Vaya que si gritan – comento Ginny como si fuera lo mas natural

_Pues mis padres, tus suegros, no tratarían jamás a una persona de esa manera – _contesto en el mismo volumen Hermione.

Si, tenía tiempo que no peleaban – le respondió Harry – es normal que griten mucho cuando se han estado aguantando durante tanto tiempo.

La pareja se dirigió a dar uno de sus habituales paseos por los terrenos del castillo que ha esta altura de diciembre ya se encontraban completamente cubiertos de nieve.

Harry le propuso a Ginny que patinaran sobre el lago congelado, la chica se negó diciendo que no podría porque no sabía hacerlo.

Es muy fácil princesa, déjame enseñarte – dijo Harry apareciendo unos patines para cada uno y colocándoselos en los pies – ven, te prometo sostenerte para que no caigas.

Ginny se puso los patines y camino con Harry hasta el congelado lago que les serviría de pista. Harry empezó a patinar en reversa tomando a Ginny de las manos para que diera sus primeros pasos en la pista, después de unos cuantos metros de patinar Ginny se cayo y jalo a Harry que se cayo encima.

Tiene su lado bueno esto de caerse – dijo Harry con tono burlón rodando para no aplastar a Ginny.

Ven acá amor – Ginny rodó para quedar encima de Harry y lo beso en los labios – ¿y a ti quien te enseño a patinar?

Los Dursley nunca me llevaron, pero recuerdo una ocasión en que la ballena de Dudley estaba tomando lecciones con un entrenador profesional y yo estaba sentado afuera de la pista viéndolo, supongo que de ahí aprendí.

Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron patinando, la chica pronto le tomo el ritmo al patinaje, claro después de varias caídas mas en las que la pareja acababa en el hielo riendo a carcajadas de lo que había pasado. Dieron una pequeña vuelta al lago patinando y luego regresaron al castillo a cenar, cuando regresaron al interior, ya empezaban a adornar la escuela para la navidad, había grandes guirnaldas de nochebuenas y bellotas doradas, plateadas y naturales por todas partes y en el Hall de entrada ya estaba adornando los tradicionales árboles de navidad, solamente que en esta ocasión había 4 enormes árboles en lugar de los 12 medianos de siempre, cada uno estaba decorado con listones y burbujas de dos colores, cada uno con los de una casa y en la punta de cada uno descansaba una brillante estrella de doce puntas combinando con el resto de la decoración.

Harry sentía algo de melancolía pues todos los años, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, se había quedado para pasar la navidad, excepción del año anterior cuando fue a Grimmauld place con su padrino Sirius. Ginny, sintiendo su repentina melancolía lo abrazo fuertemente en señal de apoyo.

¿Estas bien Harry? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Si, solo recordaba algunas cosas princesa – respondió el moreno sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón.

Al otro día temprano salieron en dirección a la oficina de Remus, los 6 chicos; Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna acompañados de sus baúles y de Remus. Tal como Harry les había avisado regresarían a la mansión Potter por medio de un traslador.

Es mas seguro que los demás medios de transporte – les decía Remus – además, ustedes todavía no pueden aparecerse – finalizo señalando a las chicas.

Después del clásico tiron hacía adentro Harry apareció en medio de su sala de estar que ya se encontraba hermosamente decorada para la fiesta de navidad, la decoración consistía de enormes guirnaldas de ramas de pino con bellotas y listones dorados y rojos y con pequeñas hadas en gran cantidad para iluminarlas, estaban sobre de la chimenea y enmarcando el escudo de la familia. En la entrada, a cada lado de la puerta, había unos enormes arreglos largos con ramas de pinos y flores de nochebuena, cada una de las columnas estaba recubierta con las mismas guirnaldas que la chimenea. Sobre cada una de las puertas había guirnaldas decoradas como la de la chimenea solo que de menor tamaño, al lado derecho de la chimenea, justo en la esquina, estaba el enorme árbol de navidad de unos 8 metros de altura, todo estaba decorado con hadas y enormes moños de listón rojo y dorado, el árbol tenia escarcha mágica y unas esferas de cristal que parecían recordadoras con gas dorado y rojo dentro. Se encontraba admirando la espectacular decoración cuando llegaron los 3 elfos domésticos de Harry a recibirlos.

Tu casa es Magnifica Harry – afirmo Luna impresionada por la decoración.

¿Es del agrado del señor la decoración? – pregunto Abet.

Es magnifica – respondió Harry todavía con la boca abierta.

Nos alegra gratamente que el señor encuentre la decoración de su agrado – contesto el elfo tomando las maletas de los chicos – los conduciremos a sus habitaciones.

Harry dejo que el elfo los condujera a sus habitaciones, sus amigos y Remus recibieron las mismas que habían utilizado durante las vacaciones, Luna recibió una habitación muy cercana a la de Neville, aunque el chico ya no era torpe en lo absoluto y había demostrado tener grandes habilidades mágicas, todavía era un poco tímido con respecto a Luna y estaba llevando las cosas con ella de acuerdo a sus tiempos y a sus maneras.

Harry llego hasta su habitación después de haber dejado a todos sus amigos en las suyas, en cuanto abrió la puerta volvió a quedarse sorprendido pues Abet, Ilip y Dily habían decorado la enorme habitación de navidad, la alcoba también tenía las guirnaldas de ramas de pino natural que le daban un exquisito olor a toda la casa, y en el fondo de su habitación, junto a la ventana, había un precioso árbol de navidad con fotografías de los padres de Harry y de el cuando era bebe con marcos hechos a mano con piezas de pasta de sopa y cartón pintados de dorado y rojo.

Su madre los estaba preparando para adornar el enorme árbol de navidad, recuerdo que su padre insistía en usar magia pero ella le convenció para hacerlos a mano – le comento el elfo ante la mirada de tristeza de Harry – pensamos que le gustaría verlos, si desea los podemos retirar

¡No! – respondió Harry rápidamente – déjalos donde están – termino de decir Harry con un tono de voz mas calmado.

El elfo se retiro del lugar pensando que había disgustado a Harry, el chico simplemente se acerco al árbol y observo detenidamente cada una de las fotografías, ya le pediría a Remus que le hablara de algunas de ellas que le parecieron muy bellas.

El resto del día los chicos estuvieron jugando en los terrenos de la mansión, a la hora de la comida le plantearon a Remus la necesidad de ir al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras de navidad.

No creo que sea buena idea, recuerden lo que paso la última vez, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que en verano Harry – decía Remus tratando de convencerlos.

No pasara Remus, recuerda que tenemos una tregua con Malfoy, además de que sabemos defendernos de mortifagos indeseables – le dijo Harry.

Esta bien, pero que nadie se entere, su madre me matara si sabe que yo les permití salir de los terrenos – finalizo Remus.

Después de comer los chicos y Remus volvieron a salir para jugar en la nieve, estuvieron patinando, lanzando pelotas de nieve y revolcándose en el piso hasta que el sol se oculto, momento en el cual decidieron regresar a la mansión.

Llego esto para usted amo – le comento Abet señalándole un paquete envuelto en papel y dos cartas sobre la mesa.

Gracias Abet – respondió Harry abriendo la primera carta.

_Señor Harry Potter:_

_Debido a que no hemos notificado ningún movimiento en sus cuentas bancarias, hemos deducido que no ha realizado sus compras de navidad, por lo cual nos dimos a la tarea de reunir el siguiente paquete de catálogos de los principales establecimientos comerciales mágicos de Gran Bretaña para evitar que usted tenga que ir en persona. Por otra parte deseamos informarle que su presencia física será requerida para la junta de entrega de resultados del banco el día 7 de enero del siguiente año, esperando contar con su persona se despide de usted:_

_Gurluk El Piadoso_

_Cajero principal de Gringotts_

Harry abrió el paquete y observo unos 40 catálogos, entre los que se encontraban los de la tienda de los gemelos, Flourish and Blouts, Fergusson & Finnes, Madame Malkin, etc.

Creo que ya no tendrán que ir al callejón – dijo Remus esperanzado

Si, supongo que podremos hacer las compras desde aquí. – dijo Harry algo decepcionado de no poder salir de su casa.

Es mejor Harry, pueden hacer sus compras desde aquí y no se exponen a que un loco intente algo en su contra – le dijo Remus.

Amor, te falta otra carta – le susurro coquetamente al oído Ginny.

Harry abrió la otra carta y se quedo sorprendido de ver el contenido, con una letra bastante elaborada Rita Skeeter le enviaba una nota para avisarle de su próxima visita.

_Harry:_

_El día de mañana pasare por tu casa para hacer el reportaje que aparecerá en la revista corazón de bruja, llevare a mi fotógrafo para tomarte algunas fotos y te haré unas simples preguntas para el artículo. Espero llegar alrededor de las 9 de la mañana acompañada del profesor Dumbledore._

_Rita Skeeter_

Desearía haberle dicho que no a Dumbledore – comento Harry mas como reflexión – me evitaría tener que hacer esas humillantes apariciones en la prensa.

Vamos Harry, sabes que Dumbledore hubiera evitado esto si hubiera sido posible, además ahora eres deseado no eres un lunático que trata de desestabilizar al mundo mágico – le conforto su amigo Ron.

Amor, piensa que esto es por todos y vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte, no va a salir mal, no te preocupes – dijo Ginny girando la cabeza de Harry y dándole un beso.

Eso espero princesa, ya han tenido muchas consecuencias estos reportajes de Skeeter – contesto Harry a Ginny mirando significativamente a Ron y a Hermione

No te preocupes Harry, Dumbledore no permitirá que Skeeter haga preguntas que no sean necesarias – le dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombre como señal de apoyo.

Eso espero – finalizo Harry –

Vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre y de seguro Ilip nos preparo algo exquisito para cenar – dijo Neville cambiando el tema drásticamente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el chico y se dirigieron al comedor para cenar, justo como Neville dijo los elfos habían preparado un exquisito menú de comida italiana, pasta preparada de varias formas y lasaña de pollo y res, de postre delicioso helado casero de crema y chocolate.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pues estaban exhaustos, Harry se quedo despierto un rato mas, pensando acerca de si el articulo no acabaría trayendo mas problemas que beneficios, aun que sabia que no había otra forma para apoyar a Fudge públicamente, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de afrontar a mas grupos de enardecidas chicas que quisieran casarse con el solamente por interés, porque eso era precisamente lo que le habían demostrado Parvati y Padma Patil, Lavender y otras muchas chicas de cursos inferiores y superiores cuando salio esa nota en corazón de bruja.

Después de estar reflexionando durante más de una hora al respecto Harry se quedo dormido, en ocasiones tenia ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás, no es que tuviera pensamientos suicidas, no, simplemente quería que los problemas se resolvieran sin que el tuviera que estar involucrado en medio de ellos.

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano y no pudo volver a dormir, se encontraba bastante muy nervioso por la próxima entrevista de Skeeter. Estuvo toda la mañana leyendo su tomo rojo con la historia de la casa, ahí se entero que tenía alrededor de 1400 años de antigüedad y que había sido remodelada en tiempos de Godric Gryffindorf, quien le dio el aspecto gótico que conservaba hasta el día de hoy, y que en el siglo XVI hubo intensas remodelaciones, entre las cuales estuvo la clausura del salón del trono y la construcción del campo de quidditch, el primero privado en todo el mundo. Alrededor de las ocho y media bajo a desayunar, allí encontró a Remus, quien al parecer tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.

¿Tampoco pudiste dormir Harry? – pregunto Remus mirando a la puerta por donde el chico había entrado.

No, estoy muy nervioso por lo de Skeeter y no pude volver a dormir – le respondió Harry sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

¿Qué le servimos al señor? – pregunto Dily acercándose tímidamente al lugar de Harry.

Solo jugo de naranja y algo de fruta picada por favor, no tengo mucha hambre – le respondió Harry.

Al instante el elfo se retiro por la puerta de servicio que daba a las cocinas y regreso a los pocos instantes con una bandeja donde venia lo que Harry había pedido.

Gracias Dily – dijo Harry

De nada señor – le respondió el elfo.

Harry termino de desayunar y luego se fue a bañar y a vestir, por recomendación de Remus Harry se puso ropa bastante formal.

Es la imagen que queremos dar – le dijo Remus sacando la ropa de una bolsa de papel de madame Malkin.

Harry se puso la ropa que Remus le dio y se vio en el espejo, tenia el aspecto de una persona de mayor edad, además de que se veía muy serio, aunque la ropa le sentaba muy bien, cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiera creído que el era así. Remus le había dado un pantalón negro con zapatos y cinturón de piel del mismo color y camisa blanca de seda ajustada a su cuerpo. Se vio en el espejo y Remus le dio el visto bueno.

Cuando bajo las escaleras Dumbledore, Skeeter y el mismo hombre gordo y de aspecto malhechor que acompañaba a la periodista en cuarto, se encontraban allí.

Harry, tus elfos nos dijeron que te estabas preparando – dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo.

Hola Harry, tienes una casa muy bella – le dijo Skeeter.

Hola, supongo que quieren empezar cuanto antes – respondió Harry mas bien frió.

Si por supuesto – le contesto Skeeter - ¿con que quieres que empecemos?, con las fotos o la entrevista.

No se, usted dígame que es lo que cree que sea mejor – le dijo Harry impresionándose el mismo de la indiferencia de sus palabras.

Creo que la entrevista estará bien para empezar – le contesto Skeeter notando el rechazo de Harry.

Harry le indico a Skeeter un sillón a uno de los lados de la chimenea y el mismo se sentó en el opuesto, Remus se sentó a un lado de Harry para darle su apoyo y Dumbledore se sentó en el que quedaba justo frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala de estar por donde habían entrado, parecía divertido ante el espectáculo, que el estaba seguro, se veía venir.

Abet – llamo Harry suavemente y al instante el elfo domestico se apareció en la sala de estar.

¿Qué desea el amo? – pregunto el elfo abrumado por la cantidad de personas que había en la habitación en ese momento.

Tráenos por favor un servicio de té para 6 personas y algunas pastas para comer – le dijo Harry.

Por supuesto amo, en un instante – dijo Abet retirándose del lugar.

Entonces empecemos – dijo Skeeter - ¿Qué opinas de Cornelius Fudge?, recuerda que la idea es apoyarlo.

Harry contesto a Skeeter, quien solamente se dedicaba a mirar al chico pues su pluma a vuela pluma hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, después de una serie de interminables preguntas acerca de su opinión de Cornelius Fudge y de su trabajo como ministro Rita paso a las preguntas de corte personal.

¿Cómo vas con la chica Weasley Harry? – pregunto mas interesada Skeeter.

Nuestra relación va bien, hemos tenido ciertas diferencias, como todas las parejas, pero dentro de todo estamos muy bien, en estas fiestas voy a ver a mis suegros por primera vez, al igual que mi amiga Hermione que sostiene una relación con mi amigo y cuñado Ron.

¿Eso quiere decir que no conocías a tus suegros? – pregunto Skeeter interrumpiéndolo.

Si los conocía, pero no de esa manera, ellos han sido siempre muy buenos conmigo y me han recibido en su casa como a otro de sus hijos, lo cual apreció verdaderamente.

¿Qué hay de cierto en esos rumores de que ya estabas comprometido con la chica? – pregunto Skeeter queriendo llevar la conversación a territorios mas interesantes.

Tu lo has dicho, son rumores, se que ella es la indicada pero todavía no hemos hablado de matrimonio, me falta un año y medio de Hogwarts, y luego 3 años de educación de auror, después de eso pensare en matrimonio.

¿Pero un dependiente de Fergusson&Finnes asegura que tu le compraste a la chica un enorme y costoso lote de joyas, y que de hecho encargaste mas? – pregunto Skeeter tratando de obtener mas información de Harry.

Una mas, si es verdad que compre esas joyas, pero ninguna era un anillo de compromiso, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Nuestras fuentes en Hogwarts nos dicen que se lo entregaste en una cena especial en una de las torres del castillo a finales de octubre. – comento Skeeter tratando de evidenciar a Harry.

Rita por favor no me pongas en un predicamento con el director – dijo Harry sonrojándose a Remus y Dumbledore.

No te preocupes Harry, yo soy su fuente en Hogwarts – le respondió el director mirando divertido a Skeeter y a Harry.

Harry se sorprendió mucho, tanto que no pudo responder a la pregunta de Skeeter y se quedo pasmado de la impresión, el creía que esa cena había sido un secreto entre su princesa y el. Después de unos segundos en los que parecía que un Dementor le había succionado el alma pues no respondía a las preguntas Harry le contesto a Skeeter.

Fue un brazalete, no un anillo de compromiso, cumplimos un mes de novios – dijo Harry todavía algo aturdido.

¿Tengo entendido que la chica esta aquí? – pregunto Skeeter mucho mas emocionada que antes.

Así es, esta durmiendo en su habitación – le respondió Remus muy secamente.

¿Sería posible que me contestara algunas preguntas?, para el reportaje – amplio rápidamente Skeeter al ver la cara de Harry.

Supongo – le respondió este con un tono distante.

Harry subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, la encontró levantada y terminando de arreglarse.

Princesa, Skeeter esta aquí, quiere hacerte algunas preguntas para un reportaje – le dijo Harry a Ginny que se encontraba en el espejo arreglándose el cabello.

En un momento bajo amor – le contesto Ginny volteándolo a ver para dedicarle una sonrisa franca – vaya que te tomaste en serio la entrevista.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny se refería a su ropa y le contesto.

Remus me pidió que las usara, según el le dan seriedad al reportaje.

Te sientan muy bien – le respondió la pelirroja.

¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres? – dijo Harry esperanzado de que Ginny cambiara de opinión.

Ya tuvimos esta discusión, te dije que si quiero y lo voy a hacer – dijo Ginny empujando a Harry para sacarlo del cuarto saliendo ella detrás de el.

La pareja bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Skeeter en la sala, ni bien Ginny hubo terminado de sentarse Skeeter ya la estaba bombardeando de preguntas personales.

Cuentános a grandes rasgos quien eres y como es tu familia – dijo Skeeter.

Mi Padre es Arthur Weasley y trabaja como director del departamento de Muggles en el ministerio, mi Madre es Molly Weasley y es ama de casa – respondió la chica con mucha naturalidad – yo soy la ultima de 7 hijos, también la única mujer del lado Weasley por generaciones.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Harry? – volvió a preguntar Skeeter.

Bueno, yo lo amo, desde que lo conocí sentí una especial atracción hacía el, y con el tiempo se convirtió en un amor mucho mas grande de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede comprender.

Después de contestar a varias preguntas más de ese tipo Skeeter considero que ya tenía suficiente información para el artículo, por lo que le pidió a Harry y a Ginny que posaran para las fotos que acompañarían al reportaje.

Les tomaron fotos en todas las posturas y en todos los ángulos, Harry no entendió bien lo que Skeeter le explico pero al parecer lo pondrían en la lista de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo mágico en corazón de bruja, por lo que tenían que tener muchas fotos de el para el reportaje.

Creo que ya terminamos Harry – dijo Skeeter luego de sacarle a Harry la foto numero 100.

Gracias a Dios, me siento exhausto – respondió Harry echándose encima de un sillón para descansar.

Te enviare una copia del artículo y de las fotos para que lo revises si crees que se debe de cambiar algo – finalizo Skeeter.

Espero poder regresar para la fiesta de navidad Harry – le dijo Dumbledore haciendo un ademán de despedida – Remus – dijo a modo de despedida haciendo una leve inclinación y el profesor Lupin le devolvió el gesto.

El profesor Dumbledore, la periodista y el fotógrafo se retiraron por medio de un traslador, al parecer de regreso a Hogwarts.

Al fin, creí que nunca acabaría con esta tontería – dijo Harry viendo a Remus con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Parece que te disgusta mucho todo esto de Skeeter y la prensa – le comento Remus.

Harry solamente bufo como respuesta, no necesitaba que nadie se diera cuenta de eso pues era mas que obvio que el hubiera preferido poner toda la tierra y si era posible un océano completo de separación entre esa seudo reportera de cuarta y el, pero sabía que el mundo mágico necesitaba de estabilidad y si Dumbledore creía que Fudge la traería pues no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar lo que Dumbledore le dijera.

Ginny solamente se reía de su actitud con su cabeza recargada en el regazo de Harry, a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho Skeeter pero no tenía la misma aversión que su novio tenía contra la periodista.

Los otros chicos ya estaban despiertos para el medio día, hora en que se fue Skeeter, Harry sabía que había sido muy descortés al no ofrecerle que se quedara a comer pero mientras menos trato mejor.

¿Qué tal les fue en su cita con Skeeter? – pregunto Ron

Horrible – contesto Harry rápidamente – pregunto de todas las cosas de mi vida personal, sabe incluso lo de la cena en la torre y otras muchas cosas más.

Pero ¿Cómo se entero de eso? – pregunto Ginny con un tono que se presentaba a confusión de si era enojo o sorpresa. Levantándose raudamente del regazo de Harry.

Dumbledore se lo dijo – le contesto Harry.

¿Y el como se entero? – pregunto Hermione mas intrigada.

Por toda respuesta Harry alzo los hombros.

Vengan, vamos a almorzar, creo que el desayuno esta fuera de lugar por la hora – dijo Harry mirando un reloj de piso que estaba recargado en una pared.

Los chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor, ni bien hubieron llegado los 3 elfos domésticos ya les estaban sirviendo de todos los platillos que habían preparado, ensaladas de todas clases y sabores.

Después de comer los chicos volvieron a salir a la nieve, como no tenían deberes podían pasar el tiempo disfrutando de guerras de nieve o de algún otro juego que inventaran para divertirse pues no podían salir de los terrenos, aunque estos eran tan grandes que no es que lo necesitaran. Por la noche Harry y los otros chicos empezaron a ver todos los catálogos que le habían enviado de Gringotts, ninguno de ellos había echo las compras navideñas así que debían apurarse pues de otra manera podrían no surtir sus pedidos para 3 días.

Creo que le comprare a tu padre esa enciclopedia de los muggles – le comentaba Harry a Ginny mientras ambos miraban el catálogo de una tienda llamada Polec's sentados en la sala de la casa.

No creo que sea buena idea, de seguro ya la tiene, porque no mejor le das este aparato muggle televisor – le dijo Ginny señalando una imagen del catalogo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Harry.

No se asustara, ¿nunca ha visto una televisión o si? – pregunto Harry a Ginny

Tienes razón, jamás ha visto una, creo que sería una impresión muy fuerte.

Esto es inútil, mañana veremos que les regalamos – dijo Harry cerrando el catálogo y aventándolo a un lado después puso sus manos en la cintura de Ginny – y tu ¿Qué quieres de navidad princesa?

¿Qué quiero de navidad?, quiero que salgas vivo del terrible interrogatorio al que te someterán mis hermanos cuando lleguen a tu casa.

Ese es un buen regalo, ¿son violentos? – pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta.

Soy la primer mujer Weasley en 4 generaciones – le respondió Ginny volteando a ver a Harry – espero que eso conteste su pregunta.

Harry pensó que definitivamente había sido muy buena idea llevar a los Weasley allí pues por cortesía y educación no se atreverían a matarlo en su propia casa para proteger a Ginny.

Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Harry al oído de Ginny – en fin, vamos a dormir, ambos lo necesitamos.

¿Qué tal si nos quedamos dormidos aquí amor? – pregunto Ginny acomodándose mas entre las piernas de Harry

¿Qué?, ¿y exponerme a que me mate tu hermano?, discúlpame princesa pero quiero vivir muchos años mas, quiero casarme y tener una familia, y a menos de que tu quieras quedar viuda incluso antes de casarte creo que no es buena idea – dijo Harry sacándose a Ginny de entre sus piernas en el canapé donde ambos habían estado charlando.

Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta su habitación y le dio un beso de buenas noches, después se fue a dormir a su propia alcoba demasiado cansado de todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Al otro día todos los chicos se levantaron temprano, desde el verano pasado ya tenían la costumbre de despertar a los primeros rayos del sol, todo gracias a Ojo Loco y su manía de prepararlos para la guerra, pensó Harry.

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar todos ahogaron una risa con un bostezo pues estaban muy cansados.

Debo enviarle un "lindo obsequio" a Moody – dijo Harry remarcando sus ultimas palabras con ironía.

No es tan malo, podremos aprovechar el día para indagar un poco mas acerca de tu casa Harry, todavía me inquieta que no hayamos podido dar con tu árbol genealógico – le dijo Hermione.

OH Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes por eso, si sus parientes no quisieron guardar registro de eso es por que no le dieron importancia – dijo Ron a Hermione

No creo que eso sea cierto Ron, tu sabes que los magos le damos mucha importancia a la genealogía, mi padre lleva el registro de todos nuestros ancestros y de con quienes estamos emparentados es lo normal – le dijo Luna.

Bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, estoy muriendo de hambre y estoy seguro que Ilip y Abet han preparado algo exquisito – dijo Ginny frotándose el estomago

Los chicos llegaron charlando animadamente al comedor para descubrir la pálida cara de Remus mientras leía el profeta.

Chicos, Hermione, esto es terrible, no se que decirte – dijo Remus tratando de encontrar palabras para hablar con Hermione – yo se que te importaba mucho – fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de soltar el periódico en la mesa.

Hermione tomo rápidamente el ejemplar del profeta para leer en la primera plana una muy triste noticia.

_Muere el gran buscador Viktor Krum y su familia en medio de más violencia por quien ustedes saben_

_La noche de anteayer en el centro de Sofía, la capital de Bulgaria, el joven buscador de 20 años Viktor Krum, su padre Alexei Krum, su madre Vera Krum y su hermano menor Oleg, murieron luego de que el tren en el que viajaba la familia fuera atacado por Mortifagos al mando de quien ustedes saben._

_Aunque el cuerpo del joven buscador no ha sido encontrado se le ha dado por muerto pues el tren se carbonizo completamente después del ataque.._

_Al parecer los Krum se dirigían de regreso a su casa después de hacer las compras de navidad en un conocido distrito comercial mágico de Sofía, las autoridades mágicas búlgaras todavía no han armado una versión oficial, pero al parecer se tratara de un accidente en los sistemas de cambios de vías entre dos trenes._

_Los funerales de la familia Krum se realizaran en la sede del ministerio búlgaro de Magia en Sofía el día de hoy, se espera la llegada de importantes personalidades del quidditch para despedir a este grande del deporte que ha muerto tan joven._

Lo siento mucho Hermione, yo se que tu lo apreciabas mucho – le dijo Ron abrazándola.

El era mi amigo, me dio su amistas aun cuando quería algo mas, siempre se porto como un caballero – dijo Hermione sin llorar, todavía no asimilaba la noticia en toda su magnitud – el, el esta muerto.

Justo cuando Hermione termino de decir esto se desvaneció en los brazos de Ron.

Creo que la llevare a su habitación – dijo Ron cargando a Hermione.

Pobre chica, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte – dijo Remus.

Si, es una lastima, era tan joven, creo que enviare algunas flores a su funeral, fue muy amable conmigo cuando lo conocí hace 2 años – dijo Harry a Remus.

Amor, tenemos que hacer algo por Hermione, aunque ella ame a mi hermano lo de Viktor Krum ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.

Lo se princesa, pero no se que podamos hacer por ella – dijo Harry mirando a Remus.

Tal vez debamos sacarla a la calle, no se, distraerla, no podemos permitir que se consuma en ese dolor – dijo Remus pensando.

Yo se lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien aprecias mucho, y no quiero que mi amiga pase por lo mismo – dijo Harry – iremos al callejón Diagon ha hacer las compras, así lograremos que Hermione se distraiga un rato.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, Ron la había acostado en la cama y el mismo estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo la mano de la chica con la propia. Estuvieron esperando a que Ron hablara al menos unos 20 minutos, como el chico estaba completamente absorto en mirar a Hermione Harry tuvo que hablar para regresarlo al mundo real.

Ha sido muy duro para ella – dijo Harry

Lo se – contesto Lacónicamente Ron

Necesitamos sacarla a la calle para que se distraiga, si no pasara por lo mismo que paso Harry – le dijo Neville

No, es mejor que la dejemos dormir, poco antes de que llegaran despertó y se quedo dormida, si así no siente dolor, que así se quede. – respondió Ron.

Pero en ese momento Hermione contradijo lo que aseveraba Ron pues se empezó a agitar y de repente dio un fuerte y potente grito y se levanto espantada.

Hermione empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Ron, el pelirrojo no parecía estar celoso de las lágrimas que Hermione derramaba por Krum, más bien parecía estar preocupado por que la chica estuviera bien.

Iremos al callejón Diagon, queremos enviar unas flores al funeral – le dijo Harry sentándose del otro lado de la cama y acariciando el brazo de Hermione en señal de apoyo.

Esta bien – dijo Hermione tranquilizándose – gracias chicos, gracias por preocuparse por mi – finalizo la chica abrazando a Ron y besándolo en la boca para después abrazar a Harry.

Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de todo estuviste ahí cuando Sirius – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

Entonces esta dicho, vamos al callejón Diagon – dijo Ginny jalando a Hermione de la mano e introduciéndola en el baño para que la chica se limpiara y se vistiera apropiadamente.

Los demás chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, después desayunarían y luego irían al callejón a comprar unas flores para enviar al funeral, Harry sentía que había sido una gran perdida, no solo porque Krum fuese un gran buscador, si no porque había demostrado ser un buena amigo y el, Harry, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de retribuirle el regalo que le hizo.

Después de una hora todos estuvieron perfectamente listos para ir al callejón, Hermione parecía mas tranquila pero aún así uno podía distinguir la enorme tristeza que había en sus ojos, ya no tenían esa chispa, ese destello tan característico de ella que daba prueba de su inteligencia y curiosidad.

El grupo completo se dirigió al callejón Diagon, Remus permitió que fueran porque sintió el terrible dolor que embargaba a Hermione y sabía que la chica necesitaba despejar su mente del recuerdo de Krum.

Los chicos trataron de hacer el viaje agradable para Hermione, la chica se los agradeció de todo corazón y ella también puso de su parte para que el dolor no dominara su razón, siempre había pensado que la razón debía de estar sobre la emoción y esta vez no iba a violar su propia regla.

Los chicos pasaron un estupendo día de compras obviando el hecho de que una persona cercana a ellos acababa de fallecer hacía apenas dos días, como Harry les dijo, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comprar flores para enviar al funeral de la familia Krum, después compraron todos los presentes para las personas a las que les regalarían algo, algo que sorprendió mucho a los chicos fue que Harry no compro nada para Remus, compro un reproductor de música muggle con un buen surtido de discos compactos para su suegro y una enciclopedia de cocina para su suegra, para los padres de Hermione un precioso reloj de pared muggle bastante antiguo, para Ginny un hermoso y gigantesco león de peluche que estaba encantado para actuar como uno de verdad y un hermoso rubí cortado como medio corazón engarzado en un marco de oro blanco como dije de una cadena, Harry usaría el complementario, para Ron un juego de video mágico sobre quidditch y unos pendientes muy sencillos pero elegantes de oro y un libro sobre hechizos y encantamientos mágicos de medicina a Hermione, a Neville le compro una extraña planta mogola que podía comer personas cuando estaba completamente desarrollada y a Luna le regalo un curioso collar hecho de tiras de cuero de colores trenzadas con un dije de cristal que cambiaba de color según el humor de la persona, para Abet, Ilip y Dily ropa para elfo hecha por madame Malkin, para Dobby compro un paquete con 10 pares de calcetines y un abrigo para que el elfo no pasara frió, también compro un paquete de calcetines para Dumbledore, incluso a cada uno de los hermanos Weasley Harry les compro unos bellos relojes de bolsillo de oro, pero nunca compró nada para Remus.

Su regalo ya lo tengo – fue todo lo que le sacaron después de interrogarlo en conjunto insistentemente.

Después de haber surtido todos sus obsequios los chicos regresaron a la casa de Harry para descansar, sus predicciones habían resultado ser correctas, el callejón estaba atestado de personas, la gente abarrotaba la calle, las tiendas, las chimeneas, parecía que todos los magos de gran bretaña se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para estar allí ese día.

Los chicos se encontraban cargados de bolsas por lo que les resultaba prácticamente imposible caminar en medio de toda la gente, constantemente se detenían pues no podían circular calle arriba, rumbo al caldero chorreante, por ningún lado.

Vamos hacía esa callejuela de allí – dijo Remus señalando con sus brazos cargados de bolsas una larga y medianamente angosta callejuela en medio de dos tiendas – utilizaremos un traslador para regresar a casa, de otra manera no llegaremos si no hasta mañana.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo pues ya no podían aguantar el cansancio de cargar con todos esos paquetes. Lentamente y como fueron pudiendo se metieron en la callejuela para que Remus conjurara el traslador.

Remus estaba buscando su varita entre sus ropas cuando los chicos notaron ruidos al fondo del callejón, Remus inmediatamente se puso delante de ellos en actitud protectora, todos los chicos sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, o al menos eso pensaban ellos, pues nunca se hubieran podido preparar para la impresión que les causo lo que vieron.

Al fondo de la callejuela, de entre la basura que había amontonada allí estaba saliendo un hombre, tenia el cabello negro sucio, muy sucio y con pedazos de basura enredados, la barba la tenia crecida como de dos o tres días pero daba la impresión de que nunca se la había dejado tan larga, estaba vestido completamente con harapos y no llevaba abrigo a pesar de que acababa de nevar y hacía un frío terrible. Se notaba que estaba herido pues tenia pegostes de sangre sobre lo que alguna vez fue su ropa y se asomaban costras en la piel desnuda, venía sin un zapato y al otro le faltaba un pedazo de tamaño considerable en la punta, en su mirada reflejaba mucho miedo y desesperación. Parecía de unos 25 años o tal vez mas por la barba y el aspecto tan desaliñado, de hecho de no haber sido por su andar de siempre y sus movimientos un poco torpes ninguno de los presentes hubiera podido identificar a este "vagabundo" con el celebre.

¿Viktor? – preguntaron Hermione, Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Herrrmione, Harrrry, el, el los mato – alcanzo a decir el chico antes de desplomarse en el piso haciéndose aun mas daño que el que ya tenía.

Rápido, Remus ve por favor por ayuda, se esta muriendo de frío y sospecho que no ha comido nada ni bebido nada en varios días – dijo Harry tocando a Viktor de la muñeca, al instante aterradoras imágenes de Voldemort y varios mortifagos torturando muggles y haciendo estallar el tren en el que viajaban los que presumiblemente eran los padres y el hermano de Krum pasaron por la mente de Harry comprendiéndolo todo

Es mejor que lo llevemos a la casa Harry, la gente va a empezar a hacer mucho alboroto, recuerda que el esta muerto para el mundo entero. – le dijo Remus.

Tienes razón, por favor Remus conjura un traslador para poder sacarlo de aquí, al parecer esta muy débil.

Remus conjuro un traslador y envió a todos a la casa de Harry, en cuanto llegaron envió una nota pidiendo ayuda a Hogwarts.

Harry llevo a Krum hasta una habitación desocupada donde lo metieron en una tina y lo empezaron a bañar para quitarle toda la basura que tenía adherida al cuerpo y así evitar una infección en sus heridas. Harry impidió que Hermione participara de esto e hizo que Ginny, Luna e Ilip se la llevaran mientras el junto con Ron, Remus, Abet y Dily bañaban a conciencia al buscador búlgaro.

Muy poco tiempo después de que hubieran empezado a limpiar a Krum madame Pomfrey llego junto con el director bastante impresionada.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? – demando la enfermera de la escuela.

Harry le explico a grandes rasgos el estado tan deplorable en el que habían encontrado a Krum en medio de la basura y su decisión de lavarle las heridas para evitar que se le infectaran y se complicara su situación.

Madame Pomfrey alabo su sentido común diciéndole que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería ya era justo que aprendiera ciertos cuidados básicos para con los enfermos.

La señora Pomfrey reviso al joven que seguía inconsciente y luego curo con varias pociones sus heridas, luego de que lo hubieran dejado limpio Harry le presto uno de sus pijamas y lo acostaron en la cama para que descansara.

¿Profesor Dumbledore, me permitiría unas palabras a solas por favor? – pregunto Harry luego de que se aseguraron de que el búlgaro estuviera bien.

Por supuesto Harry – contesto el director encaminándose a la puerta que Harry había abierto.

Harry llevo al profesor Dumbledore a la biblioteca y cerro la puerta con llave, solo cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada hablo con el profesor.

Profesor, cuando encontramos a Krum, en el basurero, sucedió algo bastante inusual, al menos nunca me había sucedido a mi – trataba de explicar Harry al director

¿Qué es lo que sucedió Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore sin comprender al muchacho.

En cuanto lo toque pude ver lo que había pasado, vi todo lo que paso en el tren y también vi como murieron los padres de Viktor, no se como sucedió, pero por mis ojos pasaron esas imágenes en un instante, no se lo quise decir a Hermione porque de por si esta bastante alterada no se que pasaría si se enterara de que fue exactamente lo que paso – finalizo Harry buscando en el rostro de Dumbledore alguna explicación a lo que había sucedido.

Creo que esto es debido a tus poderes, con tus poderes y con el hecho de que Viktor estaba en un estado de shock emocional y no podía controlar su magia adecuadamente – le respondió Dumbledore – la violencia ya rebaso nuestras fronteras, la última vez Voldemort no se atrevió a atacar a ninguna comunidad mágica fuera de Inglaterra, pero ahora.

¿A que cree usted que se deba esto? – pregunto Harry interrumpiendo al director.

No lo se Harry, pueden ser muchas cosas – le respondió Dumbledore observando el horizonte a través de la ventana de la biblioteca.

Yo todavía no entiendo como es que Krum llego al callejón sin que nadie lo viera, el lugar esta atestado de gente las 24 horas del día por estas fechas, como es que nadie noto su presencia. – pregunto intrigado Harry.

Supones que esto es una clase de trampa – pregunto Dumbledore como respuesta.

No, me alegra que este vivo pero me extraña eso, es decir, es como si nosotros tuviéramos que encontrarlo – comento Harry exteriorizando su sentir.

Tienes razón en ese punto, lo discutiremos con el señor Krum cuando despierte, ahora lo importante es decidir que se va a hacer con el, donde se esconderá, necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderlo, necesita protección contra los mortifagos.

Lo se, se puede quedar en mi casa, o podríamos esconderlo en la sede de la orden, en Grimmauld place – pensó Harry.

Sería buena idea, pero yo estaba pensando en esconderlo en Hogwarts, en la sede de tu grupo, al menos hasta que se sienta listo de regresar a su país - comento Dumbledore buscando la conformidad de Harry con el plan – allí nadie nunca sospechara y ustedes le pueden poner un ojo encima para su propia protección

Me parece una gran idea profesor – respondió Harry.

Madame Pomfrey se retiro dejando una gran cantidad de indicaciones sobre los cuidados que Viktor necesitaba, todos se comprometieron a vigilar que se recuperara lo mas pronto posible pues estaban a unos cuantos días de navidad.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el callejón Krum no despertaba y parecía no dar señales de vida, por fin el día de noche buena, el 24 de diciembre, Krum despertó cerca del medio día cuando Dily le estaba lavando y cambiando sus vendajes.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca investigando acerca de su genealogía sin ningún resultado cuando llego Dily a avisarle del repentino despertar de Viktor.

¡Amo, Amo!, el señor Krum despertó – dijo el elfo emocionado

¿Qué ha dicho Dily? – pregunto Harry sonriendo dejando de lado el pesado volumen que leia.

Nada, solamente se movió en su cama y empezó a gruñir.

Perfecto, voy para allá – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y saliendo en dirección a la habitación de Krum con Ginny que le acompañaba.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto el chico con su clásico acento Búlgaro nada mas verlos entrar por la puerta.

Esta es la residencia de la familia Potter, yo mismo te traje aquí – le dijo Harry entrando por la puerta

¿Rrrresidencia Potterrr? – dijo el chico tratando de poner en claro sus pensamientos e ideas – ¿o sea que estoy en Inglaterrrra?

Así es – le contesto Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano

Y ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – pregunto el chico observando con curiosidad la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo.

Yo solo te puedo contar una parte, la otra parte esperábamos que nos la dijeras – le dijo Harry.

Puedes empezarrrr – le contesto el búlgaro haciendo un ademán donde le invitaba a sentarse.

Harry se sentó en un taburete que estaba en el tocador y le relato a Krum las circunstancias en las cuales lo habían encontrado, terminando de contar la historia Krum respondió.

rrrrecuerdo que escuche mi nombrrre y los vi, luego no se que paso – dijo Krum

¿Por qué estabas en ese estado?, ¿Cómo llegaste a Inglaterra desde Bulgaria? – pregunto Harry con toda la cortesía que pudo.

Cuando estábamos en el trrren de rrregreso a casa vi cuando mataban a mis padrrres y a Oleg, estaba muy asustado y desaparrrecí, aparrrrecí fuerrra del trrren y vi cuando estalló, sabia que me buscarrrían así que me fui desaparrrreciendo lo mas lejos que podía, hasta que llegue a Inglaterrrrra, tarrrde dos días en llegarrrr porrrque no tenía fuerrrzas parrra aparrrrecerme, tuve que dormirrrr en medio de la basurrrra parrra que nadie me encontrrrrarrra, no sabía como contactarrr a Herrrrrmione así que estaba escondido cuando escuche que alguien entrrraba a el callejón rrrreconocí sus voces y salí, no me equivoque.

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después de esta demostración la chica salio de la habitación dejándolo solo con Krum

Todo esta bien, descansa Viktor, hoy es noche buena y tienes que estar en la fiesta.

¿nochebuena? – pregunto Krum intrigado - ¿Cuánto tiempo dorrrmi?

Dormiste dos días desde que te encontramos, hace 4 días fue el ataque – dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola para que el buscador búlgaro descansara.

Harry dejo a Krum descansar, fue directamente con Hermione que se encontraba con Ron haciendo preparativos para la fiesta de la noche en la sala de estar. En el camino se encontró con Dily que regresaba a cuidar a Krum.

Lleva por favor el desayuno que indico madame Pomfrey al señor Krum, revisa de que coma apropiadamente y luego ven para decirme como estuvo.

Si amo – respondió el elfo desapareciéndose del lugar al instante.

Harry recorrió el resto del camino pensando en lo asustado que debió de haber estado el muchacho para haberse desaparecido del tren sin siquiera estar plenamente conciente de eso. También reflexiono acerca de los sentimientos de Viktor hacía Hermione, era claro que el chico la quería mucho si había ido hasta Londres buscando su ayuda y apoyo, se pregunto si Ron no se sentiría celoso de eso.

Claro que se sentirá celoso, pero se aguantara porque de verdad ama a Hermione – se dijo a si mismo Harry.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llego al recibidor, donde Ron y Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny hacían los últimos arreglos.

Harry, que bueno que llegaste nos tienes que ayudar, faltan muchas cosas por colocar y todos empezaran a llegar alrededor de las 9 – decía Hermione – es una suerte que el ministerio haya cambiado la legislación y ahora podamos realizar magia en presencia de mas magos.

Ya despertó – dijo Simplemente Harry a sus amigos.

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Hermione con una voz muy tranquila sin dejar de colgar el letrero en la que estaba trabajando.

Esta dormido, bajara a la fiesta de navidad – le respondió Harry.

Te dijo algo acerca de – intento preguntar Hermione

Si, al parecer fue un reflejo de supervivencia, se desapareció del tren y vio como estallaba, luego se fue apareciendo para llegar aquí, no sabía a donde mas ir – Harry estaba determinado a no decir que Krum había dio en busca de la ayuda de Hermione, no heriría mas a su amigo Ron.

¿Supongo que querrás ir a hablar con el? – pregunto Ron tranquilamente a su novia.

No, hablare con el después, en la fiesta, lo importante es que esta vivo y completo – dijo Hermione con el tono de preocupación que hubiera utilizado para cualquier desconocido.

Harry entendió que Hermione no quería herir mas a Ron de lo que ya había hecho así que prefirió dejar de tocar el tema.

¿Cómo vendrán tus padres Hermione? – pregunto Harry educadamente.

Vendrán con mis padres por polvos Flu – contesto Ron.

No encontramos otra manera de hacer que vinieran así que esperemos que puedan utilizar la chimenea bien – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry por su gesto.

y ¿A que hora vendrán tus padres? – pregunto Harry ahora al chico pelirrojo.

Alrededor de las 9 amor, tienen que esperar a que llegue Charlie para poder ir a casa de los padres de Hermione, vendrán todos juntos – respondió Ginny

Perfecto, tendré a 5 magos perfectamente cualificados para destrozarme en mil pedazos si no logro sobrevivir al interrogatorio al que de seguro seré objeto – dijo Harry en tono burlón.

7 – le corrigió Ron

¿7?, ¿De donde salieron los otros 2? – pregunto Harry con un poco de miedo en la voz ignorando las carcajadas de Hermione, Neville y Luna.

Yo también tomare parte en tu tortura navideña, y mi padre lo hará también, y es probable que después de nuestro interrogatorio mi madre te vuelva a interrogar para quedar seguros de tus intenciones con mi hermana – le contesto Ron viendo la cara de Harry palidecer ante la perspectiva de que la señora Weasley lo interrogara – no se de que te ríes Hermione, si mi madre también te interrogara a ti, y Ginny también lo hará.

Al instante Hermione cambio su gesto de risa a uno muy próximo al de Harry.

¡Pero si todavía no nos vamos a casar! – exclamo Hermione indignada.

Pero es la tradición familiar, siempre el padre y los hermanos platican con el novio oficial, y la madre y las hermanas con la novia. Si Harry no nos hubiera invitado a su casa no hubiera formalizado nuestras relaciones ante los ojos del mundo mágico – dijo Ron riendo abiertamente a la mirada de furia y rabia que Hermione le dirigía a Harry.

Hermione se echo a reír después de fulminar a Harry con la mirada.

Lo que pase lo pasaremos juntos amor – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios a Ron y echándole los brazos al cuello.

Harry se quedo arreglando con sus amigos el recibidor principal, habían puesto una mesa a cada lado de la entrada principal, allí estarían los platillos y el servició, no pondrían mesas para hacerlo mas informal, además de que esperaban a un mediano numero de personas que cabria en los sillones de la sala.

Otra vez los chicos tuvieron que terminar el trabajo pues las chicas se habían ido a sus habitaciones argumentando que debían de preparase para la fiesta aun que faltaban casi 3 horas para que empezaran a llegar los invitados. De no saber que su amiga Hermione y su novia Ginny y Luna eran tan vanidosas hubiera pensado que estaban evitando el trabajo.

Después de terminar el trabajo de acomodar todas las cosas en su lugar los chicos también se fueron a arreglar para la fiesta, Abet e Ilip les aseguraron que ellos se encargarían del resto.

Harry se ducho por segunda ocasión y repitió la misma vestimenta que había utilizado en esa cena tan especial con Ginny, pensó que si esa noche había sido tan especial esta también tendría que serlo.

En cuanto se termino de arreglar se dirigió a la alcoba de Krum, debido a que el muchacho no tenía ropa y no habían tenido tiempo de comprarle algo, Harry había decidido prestarle su túnica verde botella, supuso que con una pequeña ampliación le sentaría bien al otro chico.

Vamos Viktor, levántate – decía Harry – tienes que alistarte para la fiesta, las personas ya deben de estar llegando.

¿Porrr qué haces esto porrrr mí? – pregunto intrigado el chico búlgaro.

Primero, porque tu me ofreciste tu amistad desde cuarto año, segundo porque estoy en deuda contigo, tercero porque yo también perdí a mis padres y a mi padrino por culpa de ese vulgar asesino sangre sucia, como lo llama un conocido mío – dijo Harry recordando las palabras y el tono que utilizaba Malfoy para referirse a Voldemort - , y por ultimo, porque se como te sientes.

Grrracias – musito el chico con verdadero agradecimiento.

No me agradezcas nada, anda ponte esta ropa, aquí esta tu varita, la encontramos entre tu ropa ese día – dijo Harry poniendo encima de la cama de Krum un montón de ropa doblada y con una varita encima – si no te queda la puedes ampliar, ¿puedes ducharte y vestirte solo? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – perfecto, vendré por ti en media hora, espero que estés presentable.

Harry salio de la habitación de Krum en el segundo piso y se dirigió hacía la sala donde calculaba que ya debían de haber llegado los primeros invitados a su fiesta de navidad. Su instinto no le fallo, cuando llego ya estaba allí toda la familia Weasley y la familia Granger sentada en los sillones, Hermione, Ron y Ginny también estaban allí sentados.

Harry pensó que tal vez era mejor regresar y ayudar a Krum a alistarse, no se sentía completamente seguro de que esto fuera a funcionar.

Harry, que bueno es verte, porque no nos muestras tu casa, Ron no has dicho que tienes una preciosa biblioteca – dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de su asiento junto con todos los demás hombres Weasley.

Si, claro señor Weasley – dijo Harry con un ligero temblor en la voz y tratando de disimular su palidez – síganme por favor.

Harry espero a que los Weasley llegaran hasta donde el estaba y luego camino detrás de ellos hacía la biblioteca, antes de irse escucho a la señora Weasley.

Hermione, Querida, porque no vienes conmigo a esa terraza tan hermosa de allí – dijo la señora Weasley sacando a Hermione de la sala y dejando a Ron solo con los padres de la chica.

Harry condujo a todos los hombres Weasley hasta la biblioteca, cuando llegaron todos tomaron asiento en los sillones y le dejaron a Harry la silla detrás del escritorio. Tal como supuso el interrogatorio iba a tener lugar antes de la fiesta. Harry no sabía si esto era mejor o peor, por un lado se iba a liberar de este problema mas rápido, pero por otro lado no creía estar preparado para enfrentar a todos los "defensores" de Ginny.

Seremos francos, sabemos de tu relación con Ginny, y también estamos enterados de sus andadas en el castillo – dijo el señor Weasley cambiando su semblante alegre a uno más serio.

Ron nos puso al tanto de toda la información referente a mi hermana y tú – dijo Percy – así que exigimos saber si tus intenciones para con ella son serias o no.

Exactamente que pretendes con ella, a donde quieres llegar, etc – dijo Charlie continuando con el claro mensaje que le querían dar.

Harry suspiro, sabía que los Weasley de seguro llevaban practicando esta conversación varios días.

Yo amo a Ginny – contesto Harry respondiendo a todas sus preguntas de una sola vez.

¿Cómo es que nunca lo demostraste en todas las veces que fuiste a casa? – pregunto Bill con un tono de voz muy serio.

Porque no me había dado la oportunidad de conocerla bien, siempre me huía, no había sostenido conversación con ella en estos 4 años que llevo de conocerla. Todo cambio el año pasado, dejo de evitarme y empezó a dirigirme la palabra normalmente, lentamente y poco a poco empecé a enamorarme de ella, pensé que no tendría ninguna oportunidad pues me dijeron que salía con otro tipo, creo que eso me hizo reaccionar y pedirle que fuera mi novia.

¿Qué hay de esa Cho? – pregunto Fred.

Con Cho nunca hubo nada, solamente pretendía sustituir a Cedric conmigo, realmente nunca me quiso, y yo tampoco la quería, en cuanto descubrí que no le importaban mis sentimientos más que un saco de cebollas la olvide por completo.

¿Y que hay de lo que salió publicado en corazón de bruja?, ¿de verdad están comprometidos? – ahora fue el turno de George

Por supuesto que no, nunca haría eso a espaldas de ustedes, además apenas tengo 3 meses saliendo con Ginny, tenemos toda la vida por delante para casarnos.

¿O sea que se van a casar? – pregunto Bill.

Para su tranquilidad ni siquiera hemos hablado de matrimonio, se que ella es la chica que quiero para el resto de mi vida pero todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer.

¿Estas conciente de que ella esta increíblemente expuesta a tu lado? – pregunto ahora Charlie.

Lo se, se lo advertí el día que nos hicimos novios y a ella no le importo, y yo no permitiré que le pase nada nunca, la defenderé con mi vida – concluyo Harry.

Creo que es suficiente, después de todo lo conocemos desde hace años y nunca ha demostrado ser un depredador de jovencitas – dijo el señor Weasley – Harry, ya eres oficialmente parte de la familia.

Harry fue abrazado por todos los hombres Weasley en señal de aceptación, para el era muy importante tener el consentimiento de la familia de Ginny pues esa singular familia lo había aceptado en su seno 6 años atrás como a otro mas de sus hijos, además de que sabía que para su princesa contar con la bendición de sus padres y hermanos era necesaria para tener una relación.

El ojiverde regreso al recibidor mucho más relajado que como había subido, sus amigos también habían sido interrogados, Ron por los padres de Hermione y Hermione por la señora Weasley y Ginny.

Molly, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en la familia – dijo el señor Weasley poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.

¡Que alegría!, dos miembros mas en una sola noche – dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry de la emoción.

Harry dejo a los Weasley's celebrar y subió por Krum a su habitación, sabía que el chico necesitaba distraerse y pensar lo menos posible en la muerte de sus padres, de otra manera se sumergiría en una depresión muy profunda, similar a la que Harry había tenido durante el verano, aunque quizá peor.

Krum no quería bajar, así que Harry prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el salón, Harry lo convenció de que necesitaba distraerse un poco y que la fiesta le sentaría bien. El ojiverde sabía que Krum necesitaba de distracción para no pensar en su difunta familia.

Los Weasley's y los Granger's estuvieron conversando con Krum hasta que llegaron los demás invitados, Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Hagrid y ojo Loco Moody.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, Abet e Ilip prepararon una deliciosa cena de navidad con muchísimos y muy variados paltillos: pavo ahumado relleno, pescado, carne de res, ensaladas de todos los tipos, dulces y saladas, empanadas y una gran cantidad de postres que incluía helado, pastel de chocolate con crema, tarta de queso con limón fría y horneada y varios mas.

Al terminar la cena los gemelos regalaron a todos los presentes una exuberante y original demostración de su kit básico de fuegos de artificio navideño, que le dieron un toque muy alegre a la fiesta.

Después del obsequio de los gemelos, y de que hubieran levantado varios pedidos de juegos básicos de pirotecnia, empezaron a darse entre ellos los obsequios.

Los chicos estaban atentos para descubrir que es lo que Harry iba a obsequiarle a Remus, tenían la curiosidad de saberlo pues Harry no acostumbraba ocultarles nada.

Remus le entrego a Harry un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado opaco y Harry en respuesta le sonrió y le entrego un sobre con letras color rojo dorado, perfectamente sellado con lacre rojo, Remus sonrió y se guardo la carta entre sus ropas, al igual que Harry con el paquete que le entrego Remus.

Los chicos, Hermione sobre todo, se quedaron más intrigados que si no hubieran conocido cual era el regalo de Harry para Remus, sobretodo sabiendo que Harry había obsequiado a las demás personas costosos obsequios, incluyendo a los padres de Hermione y a Krum.

Harry noto las miradas curiosas de sus amigos y novia al regalo que le había dado Remus, pero no le importo, aunque le rogaran jamás revelaría que tenía una forma de comunicarse directamente con sus padres y Sirius.

Este es el mío princesa espero que te guste – le dijo Harry a Ginny dándole un fuerte abrazo de navidad y entregándole el paquete envuelto en papel rojo con motivos dorados.

Gracias Harry, este es el mío, espero que te guste – le respondió Ginny dándole un suave beso en los labios y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Por supuesto que me va a gustar si lo hiciste tu misma princesa– le respondió Harry besando su cabello y abrazando a la chica atrayéndola mas a si mismo.

Ginny se sonrojo y se hundió en su abrazo con Harry, aunque era para nada tímida se sonrojaba cuando Harry hacía comentarios de ese tipo.

Ginny desenvolvió cuidadosamente su obsequio y sonrió a Harry.

Gracias amor, es muy bello – le dijo Ginny cerrando de nuevo la caja donde venía el corazón.

Permíteme que te lo ponga – Harry tomo la caja entre sus manos y le coloco a Ginny su mitad de corazón – yo tengo la otra mitad, tiene tu nombre, mira – Harry saco de debajo de su ropa una cadena igual a la de Ginny solo que con la otra mitad del corazón donde tenía las letras "GAW" grabadas en el Rubí.

Es hermoso Harry, gracias – le respondió la chica dándole otro beso.

Espera a que veas tu otro obsequio, te encantara – le dijo Harry señalando la enorme caja donde estaba el león de peluche encantado.

Ginny se acerco lentamente al árbol de navidad y empezó a desempacar el paquete que Harry le había señalado, los demás se empezaron a acercar cuando notaron que el paquete emitía algunos gruñidos, indicando que algo vivo estaba dentro.

Harry noto como Ginny dudaba de seguir abriendo el paquete, claramente se veía en su rostro que creía que ese era un regalo de Hagrid, tal vez un escreguto de cola explosiva. Harry rió y se acerco a la chica para ayudarla.

No tengas miedo, no es ningún animal extraño y no te va a hacer daño.

Ginny pareció darse cuenta de que su novio jamás le daría algo que pudiera hacerle daño así que con más calma y confianza termino de desempacar el paquete para descubrir el hermoso león de felpa encantado para actuar como uno verdadero.

El te protegerá, no puede hacer mucho daño pero esta entrenado para cuidarte – le dijo Harry a Ginny abrazándola de la cintura – mira – Harry soltó al león de peluche con un movimiento de su dedo, inmediatamente salió de su jaula y empezó a vagar por toda la sala de estar, cuando olió a Harry se lanzo en contra de el y pretendió morderlo con sus dientes de fieltro pero obviamente no le hizo ningún daño – ¿Qué te pareció?

Es perfecto, y es tan lindo amor – dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso para disgusto del león que se empeñaba en morder a Harry.

Ahora debes ponerle un nombre para que te reconozca como su dueña y te obedezca – le dijo Harry sacudiendo su brazo con fuerza para que el león lo soltara, solo que este parecía haberse entercado con el brazo de Harry y subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que el chico agitaba su brazo.

¿Qué tal Pyros? – pregunto la chica

¿Pyros?, ¿de donde sacaste el nombre? – pregunto Ron intrigado

Significa fuego en griego amor – le contesto Hermione

Y le queda perfecto por el color rojo de su melena – completo Ginny.

Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de Hermione y Ginny pues no volvió a objetar que el león se llamara Pyros.

Pyros me parece bien – dijo Harry a Ginny – ahora por favor dile que deje de morder mi brazo porque esta empezando a molestar – finalizo Harry sacudiendo mas fuerte para quitarse al león pero no dio resultado.

Pyros, suelta a Harry y siéntate allí – dijo Ginny señalando una esquina apartada.

Al instante el león soltó el brazo de Harry y se dirigió a la esquina que Ginny le señalo, cuando llego lanzo un fuerte y potente gruñido y se echo a descansar en el suelo sin dejar de tener la fiera mirada en Harry.

Los invitados se empezaron a retirar cuando el sol empezó a salir, increíblemente la fiesta había durado toda la noche, Harry le pidió a los Weasley y a los Granger que se quedaran para comer al otro día como era la tradición, ellos gustosos aceptaron, en parte porque no querían regresar y en parte porque querían convivir mas tiempo con los chicos.

Abet e Ilip prepararon las habitaciones para todos ellos a petición de Harry, los elfos estaban tan emocionados por sus recién adquiridas ropas que no pusieron ninguna resistencia a la solicitud de Harry.

Después de acompañar a todos sus invitados a sus habitaciones Harry se dirigió a la suya, tenía algunas horas para dormir antes de levantarse para comer con todos sus invitados, estaba realmente exhausto pero feliz, feliz porque tenía unos amigos maravillosos, una novia extraordinaria y todo lo que alguien pudiese alguna vez llegar a desear.

Espero que Remus no muera de la impresión con su regalo – pensó Harry en voz alta antes de quedar dormido.


	10. Las Elecciones

Capitulo 10 "Las Elecciones"

Harry despertó al otro día bastante muy feliz, en cuanto se termino de bañar y vestir se dirigió a la habitación de Remus para hablar con el, quería saber que le había parecido su regalo, saber la impresión que le había causado, compartir ese secreto con alguna otra persona, le urgía hacerlo antes de que decidiera gritar al mundo entero el secreto del espejo.

En cuanto llego a la alcoba de Remus se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las 11 de la mañana.

Creo que he despertado muy temprano, no creo que sea conveniente entrar, probablemente este dormido

Harry pensó en la puerta de la habitación de Remus, no sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho una carcajada, silenciosamente regreso a su habitación, sabía que sus padres y Sirius tendrían mucho que conversar con el hombre lobo.

Harry prefirió no interrumpir ese momento tan especial de Remus, tampoco permitió que los demás se lo estropearan al quererlo ir a buscar para comer.

Esta Bien, déjenlo descansar – fue todo lo que Harry les dijo para que dejaran a Remus en paz.

Remus salió el día de navidad por la noche, todos vieron que tenía unas terribles ojeras pero aún así una enorme y franca sonrisa delataba que estaba muy feliz.

¿Qué paso Remus, estuviste toda la noche en vela verdad? – pregunto la señora Weasley – no deberías de hacer eso, la luna llena esta por llegar y necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas.

No te preocupes Molly, te prometo comer bien y descansar apropiadamente para la luna Llena – contesto Remus tratando de calmar a la señora Weasley aunque Harry sabía que el amigo de sus padres no dormiría en varias noches por la emoción de poder comunicarse con sus amigos fallecidos.

Dos días después de nochebuena Remus fue a la habitación de Harry a hablar con el.

Muchas gracias Harry, significo mucho para mi – dijo Remus poniendo el espejo sobre el tocador de Harry.

Sabía que te gustaría mucho – le respondió Harry

¿Desde cuando sabías de esto? – pregunto el hombre lobo.

Me entere la noche anterior al inicio de clases – respondió Harry – te prometo prestártelo a menudo.

El hombre lobo sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

¿Te gusto tu regalo? – pregunto ahora Remus.

No sabía que existían, pensé que se habían perdido – respondió el moreno.

Dumbledore y yo los recogimos cuando estábamos preparando sus cuerpos, pensé que quizás quisieras tener sus anillos de matrimonio.

Si, fue un gran regalo, Gracias Remus – respondió Harry.

El y Remus pasaron un largo rato charlando acerca de muchas cosas, por primera vez no hablaron de los padres de Harry, empezaron a construir una nueva relación basada en el hecho de que solo se tenían a ellos para cuidarse y protegerse, no en el hecho de que Harry fuese el hijo de los difuntos amigos de Remus, eso ya había quedado atrás, no lo olvidaban ni lo olvidarían jamás, pero lo habían superado, ahora ellos se entendían como familia o por lo menos algo muy cercano a ello.

Un día después de que tuvieran su plática apareció publicado en corazón de bruja el reportaje y las fotos que Skeeter le había hecho algunos días atrás. Harry había recibido una copia del artículo y de las fotografías y estuvo conforme con el tratamiento que le daban a la información, incluso tomo algunas de las fotografías donde aparecía con Ginny y fotografías de ella sola para tenerlas en portarretratos por toda la casa y en Hogwarts, las otras, donde solo aparecía el y algunas donde aparecían ambos se las quedo Ginny.

No me esperaba que me dieran la portada – dijo Harry viendo la copia de la revista que le había enviado Skeeter.

No se de que te quejas amor, si sales bastante bien – le contesto Ginny para hacerlo enojar – "_Harry Potter el nuevo sex symbol del mundo mágico" _– completo Ginny recitando el titulo del artículo.

Necesitan que la gente sepa que tu apoyas a Fudge, aunque no se ha presentado ningún otro candidato al puesto es mejor estar seguros y no darle alguna oportunidad a Voldemort de imponer su acostumbrado desorden y caos – le respondió Remus sin dejar de comer su desayuno – además las elecciones son el 2 de enero, la revista salio justo a tiempo para la fecha.

¿Cómo es que funcionan las elecciones? – pregunto Harry interesado.

Bueno, te debes presentar en el ministerio, y allí te acreditas, cada familia tiene derecho a un voto, generalmente se presentan en el ministerio ambos padres de familia y emiten su voto, es secreto y nadie sabe ni existe manera de saber por quien has votado, en tu caso te presentaras a votar por tu familia pues no existe nadie mas con el apellido Potter en el mundo mágico para que vote por ti.

¿Y tú vas a votar? – pregunto Harry a Remus.

Yo no puedo, a pesar de que la mayoría de la legislación anti hombre lobo ha sido revocada todavía queda la ley de Umbridge que nos prohíbe votar – le contesto Remus con un sonrisa demostrando que no le importaba mucho hacerlo en realidad – pero vengan, vamos a aprovechar que ha dejado de nevar y vayamos al jardín a continuar con la guerra de nieve.

Remus y Harry decidieron pasar el año nuevo en Grimmauld place, en la sede la orden del fénix. Con las elecciones cada vez mas cerca, la orden entro en un periodo de actividad critica, tenían que garantizar la seguridad de las elecciones así que pensaron que lo mejor era ir a la sede para ver en que podían ayudar. Los Weasley's y los Granger's también participaron, todos los miembros de la orden tuvieron que pasarse ese día por allí debido a sus obligaciones por lo que los chicos tuvieron una gran fiesta de año nuevo. Krum no tuvo mas remedio que ir y hacer todo lo que Harry ordenaba

Me lo agradecerás, te lo digo por experiencia.

Eso esperrro – contesto el buscador búlgaro

Harry había conseguido que un sastre fuera a su casa y surtiera a Viktor de algo de ropa de su talla, como se quedaría con ellos necesitaba tener su propia ropa hasta que pudiera ir a su casa por sus pertenencias personales. El búlgaro había querido pagarle el favor, pero Harry se opuso tajantemente.

Eres mi invitado, además no es conveniente que se hagan movimientos en tu cuenta de banco.

Tienes rrrazón, a estas alturrrras de segurrro mis demás parrrientes ya dejarrron la bóveda vacía – comento el chico ante la mirada recriminatoria de Harry – son muy ambiciosos, siemprrre quisierrron el dinerrro de mis padrrres y mío.

¿Haz considerado la idea de que se aclare el hecho de que no estas muerto? – pregunto Harry a Krum.

Si, perrro no se si sea buena idea, se harrrán prrrreguntas acerrrca de mi parrraderrro y no quierrro ni tengo ganas de hablarrr con nadie al rrrespecto – respondió Viktor.

Tal vez si avisamos a tu ministerio ellos puedan evitar que tus parientes te despojen de todo – dijo Harry.

Es un punto valido, perrrmíteme pensarrrlo ¿de acuerrrdo? – respondió el chico.

Harry no volvió a tocar el tema hasta el último día del año cuando se encontraban en medio de la fiesta, pensó que el chico se vería forzado a aceptar y así daría el primer paso para dejar de evadir al resto del mundo.

¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije? – pregunto Harry sin mas rodeos.

Crrreo que lo harrré, aunque no quierrra verrr a nadie en estos momentos tampoco es que pueda permitirrr que me despojen de mi herrrencia – decía el chico búlgaro al moreno.

Harry estuvo charlando un rato con Krum acerca de quidditch hasta que llego Ginny y se lo llevo para que bailaran un rato, estuvieron juntos el resto de la noche hasta que llego el año nuevo.

4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! – gritaron todos en la cocina de la mansión Black cuando el reloj marco las 12 en punto.

Feliz año nuevo amor – le dijo Ginny a Harry dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Feliz año nuevo princesa, espero que este año te resulte maravilloso – regreso la felicitación Harry.

Y como no va a resultar maravilloso si te voy a tener a mi lado – le dijo Ginny poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Harry abrazo a su chica y empezaron a bailar juntos una de las canciones que estaban tocando en la radio mágica.

¿Cómo lo logras Harry? – pregunto Ginny sin dejar de abrazarlo

¿Cómo logro que? – pregunto el chico sin entender plenamente a que se refería su chica.

Estar feliz, sonreír cuando tantas cosas te han pasado – pregunto Ginny todavía en el pecho de Harry aunque la canción ya había terminado.

Mi vida es muy diferente a la de las demás personas, nadie tiene su estancia aquí comprada, pero yo más que nadie estoy propenso a irme de este mundo, como te imaginaras ante tal perspectiva solo te queda sonreír, sonreír y tratar de ser feliz para disfrutar la vida – le respondió Harry a Ginny.

Ante este comentario Ginny simplemente abrazo más fuerte a Harry, por mas sufrimiento que tuviera Harry no podía entender como es que una persona de 16 años era capaz de hablar de la muerte con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta indiferencia.

Después de la fiesta de año nuevo Harry y sus amigos regresaron a casa del moreno, se sentían más seguros allí además de que podían disfrutar de largos y confortantes paseos por los jardines o a la luz de las estrellas sin temer que un grupo de mortifagos o Voldemort en persona intentara matarlos. Los dos días que lo separaban de su obligada visita al ministerio para las elecciones pasaron rápidamente para Harry, y pronto, no supo como, pero se encontró muy temprano en la mañana del 2 de enero listo para ir al ministerio a votar.

¿Entonces nos vamos a aparecer? – pregunto Harry a Remus.

Es más seguro que de cualquier otra forma. – le respondió el hombre lobo.

¿A que hora debemos de estar allí? – pregunto de nuevo el ojiverde.

Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana – contesto Remus.

Entonces puedo desayunar – declaro Harry

Si, si puedes desayunar antes de irnos. – respondió Remus a su pregunta no formulada.

Harry se dirigió al comedor de diario a desayunar, Abet e Ilip le sirvieron fruta picada con yogurt, Harry se pregunto como es que los elfos se las arreglaban para saber que es lo que su estomago deseaba comer.

Les preguntare después al respecto – se dijo a si mismo el moreno.

Harry empezó a desayunar rápidamente, Remus le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero de cualquier manera tenía que hacerlo lo mas aprisa que pudiera para no llegar tarde a la cita. Harry, en su intento de engullir lo más posible de comida, no noto la mirada de terror de Remus al tomar el ejemplar del profeta que recibía normalmente por las mañanas.

Al instante Harry supo que algo terrible debió de haber sucedido, temiendo que se tratara de otro ataque de Voldemort se acerco a leer el periódico, cuando Remus noto su curiosidad le paso la primera plana para que lo viera por el mismo.

Lo hizo – dijo Harry tranquilamente – hizo exactamente lo que suponíamos que haría, creo que Voldemort esta perdiendo su originalidad.

_¡Caos en Inglaterra!_

_La madrugada de hoy mortifagos al mando de quien-ustedes saben atacaron la población de New Mills en Chesshire muy cerca de la ciudad de Manchester, como ustedes saben, esa población concentra a una gran cantidad de magos y brujas de todo Gran Bretaña, de hecho es la segunda población con mas magos, solo después del mismo Londres, aunque no se presentaron muertos ni heridos de gravedad la comunidad quedo destrozada. Este acto de violencia se da a solo unas horas de que se realicen las elecciones para renovar a los principales cargos en el ministerio como al mismo ministro, se espera que las elecciones se lleven a cabo con la mas absoluta de las tranquilidades pues el ministro, Cornelius Fudge, ha ordenado que se redoblen las ya de por sí fuertes medidas de seguridad._

Remus volteo a verlo con una expresión que mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa, horror y consentimiento con lo que Harry decía.

Creo que debemos de ir al ministerio cuanto antes – dijo Harry,

Remus musito un débil:

De acuerdo.

Y ambos se desaparecieron del comedor al instante para aparecerse al instante siguiente en el ministerio de magia.

Supongo que ya se enteraron – dijo Dumbledore simplemente – de un momento a otro empezaran a llegar los demás aterrorizados.

Y tal como Dumbledore había dicho, instantes después de que ellos habían llegado empezaron a llegar los demás magos y brujas aterrorizados por las acciones de Voldemort.

Exigimos seguridad – decía una bruja de túnica azul rey – no podemos permitir que quien-ustedes-saben vuelva a imponer el miedo.

Si, queremos que acaben con el, pero definitivamente – decía el mago que acompañaba a la bruja.

Amigos, yo creo que deberíamos de votar en contra de Fudge, ha demostrado ser poco competente, el niño – en este punto el hombre que hablaba apunto con la mano a Harry – advirtió de esto desde hace un año y el no actuó ni hizo nada para evitar que ganara fuerzas, al contrario se dedico a desprestigiarlo y a ponerlo como un loco para todo el mundo.

Tranquilo Alfred, aunque es verdad que Harry lo advirtió, el apoya a Fudge, ¿No es cierto Harry? – pregunto Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Así es, creo que Fudge debe de continuar como ministro, lo ha hecho bien durante 14 años, es verdad que no creyó en mi, pero si mal no recuerdo la mayoría de ustedes tampoco lo hizo, creo que es lo suficientemente capaz para gobernar otros 7 años – contesto Harry ignorando los comentarios de descontento de la mayoría de los presentes.

Inmediatamente después de que Harry termino de hablar se empezaron a escuchar murmullos entre los magos presentes, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que Harry tenía un punto, nadie había creído en el cuando anunció el regreso de Voldemort.

Harry, todavía tienes algo que hacer por aquí, ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo Remus.

Harry volteo a ver a Remus y sonrió, después se dirigido al lugar donde estaba la casilla donde debería votar que se encontraba completamente sola, todos los magos estaban a la expectativa de ver quien iba a ser el primero.

Harry tomo su forma de votar y entro en el pequeño espacio dispuesto para hacerlo después de haberse identificado apropiadamente, escribió el nombre de Fudge y doblo el papel para insertarlo en la urna, cuando salio de nuevo ya había una larga fila de personas dispuestas a repetir lo que el acababa de hacer.

Harry sonrió a Remus entendiendo porque el hombre lobo le había pedido que fuera a votar, obviamente nadie mas pensaba hacerlo primero, así que alguien tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Vamos Harry, escucharemos los resultados desde casa, no tenemos que seguir aquí – dijo Remus.

Esta bien, vamos, quiero terminar de desayunar – completo Harry siguiendo al hombre lobo.

Harry y Remus regresaron a su casa justo como habían venido, desapareciendo. El resto del día lo pasaron jugando en los terrenos, a ninguno le preocupaba mucho el resultado de las elecciones, muy a su pesar sabían o mejor dicho creían saber que Fudge las ganaría.

Obviamente nadie, mucho menos ellos, contaba con que Fudge no recibiría el suficiente apoyo para quedarse en el cargo, al parecer la gente pensaba que Dumbledore sería mejor ministro que el y aunque Dumbledore no había obtenido tampoco los votos necesarios para ser el nuevo ministro si había obtenido suficientes como para considerar seriamente el punto.

La noticia les llego en la noche, cuando todos estaban cenando en el comedor, Remus recordó que no habían escuchado nada en todo el día así que pidió a Abet e Ilip que prendieran la radio mágica.

Ya son mas de las 9, deberíamos de escuchar los resultados, Abet, Ilip prendan por favor la radio mágica.

Claro que si amo Remus – dijo la elfina dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar una radio mágica para escuchar.

Ilip regreso de la cocina con la radio mágica encendida, en ese momento un hombre se encontraba hablando acerca de los resultados.

Con toda la publicidad que le hicieron, era de esperar que algo así sucediera – Harry sonrió, pensando que todo había salido según lo planeado – a fin de cuentas esto es culpa del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, jamás debió intentar hacer parecer a Dumbledore como un loco o como alguien que padece demencia senil – en este punto puntó una expresión de duda surgió en los rostros de todos los presentes – eso y la incapacidad del ministerio de dar seguridad a los magos, cada día hay mas ataques por parte de quien-ustedes-saben.

No entiendo lo que pasa – dijo Ginny mirando temerosa a todos.

Espera un momento princesa – le respondió Harry a Ginny indicándole que guardara silenció.

Repito, era de esperarse que algo así sucediera, solo esperemos que la próxima vuelta en las elecciones traiga claridad y no mas confusión y caos del que ya existe.

¿Próxima vuelta? – pregunto Hermione intrigada – eso solo significa que.

Así es, Fudge no obtuvo 2/3 partes de los votos, se repetirán las elecciones – dijo Remus

¿Cuándo? – pregunto ahora Ron mas bien impaciente.

No lo se, el periodo de Fudge termina en un mes, tendrán que ser ya mismo.

No puedo creer que las cosas se compliquen más, ¿Cuándo vamos a poder vivir tranquilamente? – pregunto Ginny.

Te prometo que pronto princesa, cuando ese asesino muera podremos vivir en tranquilidad – le respondió Harry tratando de infundir calma en su novia.

En su interior Harry sospechaba que jamás tendría paz ni tranquilidad, sospechaba que siempre habría problemas detrás de el como si el moreno se tratara de un gigantesco imán que los llamara y atrajera directamente hacía el. Pero al fondo de su corazón había un pequeño rayo de luz alrededor de la oscuridad, ese rayo, esa esperanza le gritaba que no tuviera miedo, que al final todo se solucionaría, que al final tendría paz y tranquilidad, tal vez, toda la que no había tenido en 16 años de vida.

En ese momento Dumbledore entro por la puerta del comedor, escucho la radió mágica y sonrió a Harry y Remus.

Creo – dijo después de varios segundos de silenció – que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos de intentar alguna poción para cambiar nuestra suerte, al parecer las cosas solamente pueden empeorar para nosotros.

Los otros chicos comprendieron que el director quería hablar con Remus y Harry así que salieron para dejar que hablaran solos acerca de las elecciones.

¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer profesor? – pregunto Harry ignorando el comentario de Dumbledore.

Esperar, lo único que nos queda es esperar a que en la siguiente vuelta todo salga mejor que en esta – le respondió Dumbledore.

¿Y Cuando será la próxima vuelta? – pregunto Remus.

Eso es algo que todavía no sabemos, al parecer la única forma para desestabilizar al ministerio ocurrió, Cornelius termina su mandato dentro de un mes, se debe de elegir a alguien antes del próximo domingo, de otra manera habrá sucedido lo que tanto temimos.

Me imagino que no te presentaras a las elecciones Albus – comento Remus a modo de pregunta.

Así es, no me presentare, Fudge esta demasiado nervioso, quiere mantener el puesto por lo que se ha comprometido a hacer cosas que resultan casi imposibles – respondió Dumbledore – presentarme en las elecciones sería prácticamente sentenciarlo a que perdiera.

Si no se realizan las elecciones del domingo tendré que dejar la escuela verdad – pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta del director.

Me temo que si Harry, no habrá otra opción – le respondió el director con un suspiro de cansancio.

Harry trago saliva, por primera vez empezaba a entender en toda su magnitud lo que implicaría que Fudge perdiera, no mas clases, si, pero tampoco mas amigos, mas quidditch y sobretodo no mas Ginny. Ante esa sola idea Harry empezó a reflexionar que había que hacer algo urgente para que Fudge ganara la segunda vuelta de las elecciones.

Los siguientes días fueron de gran actividad para la orden, la necesidad de garantizar que se llevarán a cabo las nuevas elecciones, y la constante y sistemática labor de convencimiento que realizaban con otros magos había echo que estuvieran en constante actividad, incluso Harry escribió notas a todos los miembros de la orden de los tres magos instándolos a convencer a sus padres para que votaran a favor de Fudge en las siguientes elecciones.

Con todo esto la junta a la que Harry tenía que asistir en Gringotts había sido relegada a un segundo término, aunque no es que alguna vez hubiera sido considerada prioritaria, el jueves en la noche Remus le recordó a Harry de la junta, Harry accedió a ir sobretodo para distraerse y no pensar en todos los problemas que tenían.

Iremos, es una buena manera de distraernos de todo lo que esta pasando – le dijo Harry a Remus mientras conversaban en el estudio.

¿Estas seguro?, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – le respondió Remus desde su sillón.

Si, quiero hacerlo, además es una buena forma de cambiar de aires, el lunes iniciaran las clases, hay que aprovechar lo que nos queda de vacaciones y Viktor va a pasar los siguientes 5 meses prácticamente encerrado en Hogwarts, hay que hacer que se distraiga, además quedo de entrevistarse con un funcionario del ministerio que va a arreglar la cuestión de su no defunción.

Todavía no entiendo como es que acepto estar todo ese tiempo encerrado – reflexiono Remus.

Ni yo, creo que es porque sabe que es lo mejor, o tal vez porque quiere a Hermione más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros supone – contesto Harry a la reflexión del hombre lobo.

Tal vez – musito Remus dando por terminada la conversación.

Remus había decidido acompañar a Harry a la junta de entrega de resultados, los demás también querían ir para distraerse un poco en el callejón Diagon, rara vez tenían la oportunidad de ir allí sin que el lugar estuviera atestado de gente, incluso Viktor pidió ir, argumento que no conocía el lugar en su totalidad y que le gustaría hacerlo antes de entrevistarse con el funcionario del ministerio encargado de su caso, Harry sonriendo acepto a que fuera.

Bueno, nosotros iremos con los Granger a dar un paseo para que conozcan todo el callejón, calculo que dentro de dos horas terminaran con su asunto – dijo el señor Weasley mirando a Harry – nos veremos aquí mismo a la entrada de Gringotts.

Y ustedes compórtense, no me avergüencen – dijo la señora Weasley a Ginny y Ron caminando callejón abajo del brazo de su esposo.

Nosotros iremos a saludar a Bill, no entendí exactamente que es lo que hace en su nuevo puesto, después iremos a vagar un rato por las tiendas para distraernos y mostrarle el lugar a Viktor y luego iremos al caldero a su cita – dijo Ron tomando a Hermione del brazo y caminando al interior del banco.

Harry volteo a ver a Remus para saber si el también lo abandonaría en ese momento.

Yo me quedare, supongo que esas reuniones han de ser bastante muy aburridas – dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro como apoyo a su próximo suplicio.

Remus y Harry entraron al banco, justo a la entrada lo esperaba Gurluk.

Señor Potter, por aquí por favor – dijo el duende señalando la puerta principal del banco.

Harry se detuvo antes de entrar y suspiro, realmente no sabía por que estaba haciendo esto, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir acerca de cosas de las cuales no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Son tus obligaciones – pensó en silenció el chico, y entro decidido por la puerta que Gurluk le señalaba con el duende y Remus detrás.

Gurluk, el duende, guió a Harry y Remus a través de pasillos y escaleras que ninguno de los dos había visto nunca, subieron varios pisos, torcieron varias veces a ambos lados hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de cristal en el ultimo piso del edificio.

Aquí es señor, lo están esperando para empezar – dijo el duende desapareciendo por otra puerta.

Harry abrió una de las puertas y entro en la habitación, ciertamente era un lugar bastante elegante y en donde el derroche de dinero se hacía presente, todo el lugar estaba alfombrado en seda negra con Runas y símbolos elficos dorados y las paredes eran paneles de finas maderas pintados de blanco, había varias antorchas en las paredes para iluminar el lugar pues solamente había un enorme vitral justo detrás de donde Harry pensó se sentaría, la mesa era de madera, de la misma que los paneles, solo que en color natural, y tenía forma ovalada, los sillones eran de madera con tapicería de piel en negro, lo que le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar.

Señor Potter, lo estábamos esperando – dijo el presidente del banco – tome asiento por favor – el duende le señalo una cabecera de la mesa con un asiento vació.

Gracias – dijo Harry sentándose en el lugar que el elfo le señalaba, Remus se sentó a lado de el.

Entonces empecemos con los números – dijo el duende sentándose en su lugar en la cabecera contraría a la de Harry.

Harry paso, junto con Remus, las dos horas más lentas y aburridas de toda su vida en esa junta, el presidente del banco había insistido en que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la junta se presentaran ante Harry y explicaran sus funciones, después Harry tuvo que escuchar la presentación del informe, aunque para el simplemente eran números sin ningún sentido, se limitaba a sonreír o a fingir miradas de preocupación cuando los demás lo hacían.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la junta termino, solo que el presidente del banco insistió en que Harry tomara un tour por las nuevas bóvedas que estaban construyendo en los sótanos del banco.

Será un Tour muy interesante señor Potter, conocerá la ampliación de su bóveda principal, la numero 1 – decía el duende – también podríamos conocer la primer bóveda, si no me equivoco usted nunca ha ido.

Harry volteo a ver a Remus con aire suplicante para saber si el tour valdría la pena, desafortunadamente Remus se encontraba observando atentamente una hermosa pintura que colgaba de una de las paredes y no estaba poniendo mucha atención a Harry.

Supongo que sí – contesto Harry para beneplácito del duende.

Perfecto, espere mientras llamo al encargado de ese proyecto – termino de decir el duende retirándose momentáneamente de a lado de Harry.

El presidente del banco hablo con Gurluk quien inmediatamente salió de la sala donde había tenido lugar la junta y regreso minutos mas tarde con Bill Weasley con un casco de metal para proteger su cabeza y otros dos más debajo de los brazos para Harry y Remus.

Harry, que bueno es verte por aquí, - dijo Bill a modo de saludo.

Hola Bill, ¿así que este es tu nuevo puesto? – pregunto Harry.

Así es, soy el encargado de la ampliación de bóvedas – le respondió Bill con un tono de orgullo en su voz – tomen, pónganse estos cascos de seguridad y síganme, bajaremos por el elevador principal.

Señor Potter, la próxima junta tendrá lugar el día 3 de abril de este año, si desea asistir será bienvenido – dijo el presidente del banco antes de que otro duende cerrara la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Harry y Remus se colocaron los cascos y acompañaron a Bill y a Gurluk al lujoso y amplió elevador principal para bajar a las bóvedas. Bajaron alrededor de 20 pisos tierra adentro y luego subieron a un carrito que los guió hasta las últimas bóvedas excavadas.

Son alrededor de 3000 más, van del número 35000 al 38034, las últimas son las más grandes – iba explicando Bill.

Aunque a Harry no le llamaba mucho la atención toda esa cuestión de la ingeniería y de porque había que utilizar tal o cual hechizo para perforar la roca, disfruto mucho mas del paseo que de la junta.

Esta es la ampliación de la bóveda principal – decía Bill

Aquí es donde trasladaremos todos los galeones de la bóveda número 1, allí solamente dejaremos los objetos que su familia deposito y todo lo que no quepa aquí – dijo Gurluk a Harry señalando una enorme gruta que seguía siendo excavada en la roca.

¿Qué objetos hay en la bóveda principal? – pregunto Harry al duende volteando a ver a Remus para saber si el sabía algo.

¿No recibió la visita del señor Markhammer hace unos meses? – pregunto curioso el duende.

Si, ahora recuerdo, era eso de joyas de la familia, ¿no? – pregunto Harry a modo de respuesta.

¡Joyas de Familia!, por merlín – grito exaltado y visiblemente insultado el elfo – esas joyas han estado en su familia durante más de 1000 años, son un tesoro.

Wuau, eso no lo sabía, – declaro Harry al duende.

¿El señor desearía verlas? – pregunto servilmente el elfo

Harry dudo durante unos segundos, tenía ganas de conocer el lugar, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos de viajar en ese carro infernal que le revolvía todo el interior.

Creo que en la próxima junta, en abril las conoceré – respondió el moreno a Gurluk.

Como usted desee – dijo el elfo presionando la palanca para regresar a la superficie.

Después de varios minutos de viaje, en los que Harry, Remus y Bill pensaron seriamente que sería su fin debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba el cochecito, llegaron de nuevo a la superficie, de nada había servido el hecho de que Harry se negara a visitar la cámara número 1, de cualquier manera termino con el estomago echo un nudo al igual que Remus, Bill por lo visto ya estaba acostumbrado a esos viajes pues no presentaba ninguna alteración en su serena expresión.

El sábado por la mañana Harry fue a visitar a Krum, durante todos esos días había estado posponiendo la necesaria charla entre ellos en atención al duelo del muchacho, pero ahora Harry consideraba que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y creyó que Krum ya estaría lo suficientemente recuperado como para hablar.

¿Puedo hablar contigo Viktor? – pregunto Harry en el marco de la habitación del chico.

Porrr supuesto – respondió el búlgaro

Harry entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave, se acerco y se sentó en el mismo taburete donde se había sentado el día que Krum despertó.

Toma, te servirá – Harry le alargo un libro a Krum, el chico búlgaro lo acepto y leyó la portada.

¿_Cuándo ellos ya no están_? – comento a modo de pregunta.

Me lo dieron el año pasado cuando murió mi padrino, me sirvió, pensé que podría ayudarte a ti también.

Grrracias, muchas grrracias de verrrdad, has demostrrrado serrr un amigo cuando no tenías ninguna obligación parrra conmigo.

No es nada, pero si tenía una obligación para contigo, se por lo que estas pasando, yo pase por lo mismo y no se lo deseo a nadie, pero no vengo a hablar de mi, quiero saber como estas tú – pregunto Harry al otro chico.

Supongo que estoy bien, los extrrraño mucho perrro crrreo que es norrrmal – pregunto el chico interrogando a Harry con la mirada. Ante el asentimiento del moreno Krum continuo – en las noches, algunas, no todas, sueño con ellos, sueño cosas agrrradables que vivimos juntos, con mis padrrres y con Oleg, últimamente no lo he hecho, crrreo que los estoy olvidando – dijo el chico limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla con la mano.

No lo estas olvidando, nunca lo harás, ellos siempre serán parte de ti y de tu vida, es solo que ahora estas asimilando el hecho de que ya no están físicamente – le contesto Harry tratando de consolarlo.

Y también esta Herrrmione – empezó a hablar Krum

¿La amas verdad? – pregunto Harry conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Al prrrincipió pensé que había llegado hasta aquí trrratando de ponerrr la mayorrr cantidad de distancia entre ellos y yo, pero luego rrreflexione y llegue a la conclusión de que si querrría huirrr de Voldemorrrt no hubierrra venido a Inglaterrrrra porrr nada del mundo, tal vez solo porrr ella – dijo el chico apenado.

¿Estas conciente de que ella es novia de Ron y de que los dos se aman? – pregunto Harry tratando de hacer entender al búlgaro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad real con Hermione.

Si, lo se, y eso solo hace que me sienta peorrr porrrque cuando me lo dijo porrr lechuza le dije que estaba feliz porrr ella, y Rrron ha sido tan amable conmigo a pesarrr que sabe que prrretendo a su novia – comento Krum con un nudo en la garganta - a veces pienso que soy basurrra.

No digas eso, solo porque te gusta ella no eres basura – le respondió Harry.

Entonces me aconsejas que pelee porrr ella – declaro el joven a modo de pregunta.

No, ella hizo una elección, te ofreció su amistad y tú la aceptaste, no puedes defraudarla ahora.

Supongo que tienes rrrazón – dijo Krum bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Harry se quedo charlando algunos minutos mas con Krum acerca de sus padres muertos, Harry quería que el chico superara su terrible perdida y creía que la mejor forma de ayudarlo era enfrentándolo con la realidad.

Después de que saliera de hablar con Krum se dirigió a hablar con Ron, aunque apreciara mucho a Krum Harry tenía sus prioridades, y en ellas su amigo Ron estaba al principió, sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con el acerca de su relación con Hermione, en parte por temor a cualquier eventualidad en la que Krum estuviera involucrado, y en parte porque le intrigaba el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Vengo de hablar con Krum – dijo Harry a modo de saludo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto el pelirrojo poniendo mas ropa dentro de su baúl.

Hablamos de muchas cosas – intento decir Harry antes de ser interrumpido por Ron.

Hermione, hablaron de ella – comento Ron para encausar la conversación al punto donde de seguro terminaría.

Si, hablamos de ella – dijo Harry – más bien hablamos de ustedes.

¿Esta aquí por ella verdad? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

Harry solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Me ha confesado que llego aquí en primer lugar buscándola – Harry vio la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de Ron y continuo – también me ha asegurado que respetara la decisión que ella tome, eso incluye el hecho de que te escogió a ti y no a el.

¿Le creíste? – pregunto Ron como respuesta.

No tengo porque no hacerlo – le respondió Harry.

Ron se mordió el labio pero decidió no discutir con Harry al respecto.

Se que es difícil creer Ron, pero debes de confiar en Hermione, ella decidió estar contigo y no con el – le dijo Harry al pelirrojo antes de salir de su habitación.

Harry dejo a Ron en su habitación sabía que su amigo tenía una naturaleza terca y obstinada pero sobretodo era noble y solo amaba a Hermione. Sin dudarlo se alejaría de la chica si ella se lo pidiese. Harry lo comprendía porque a pesar de que las circunstancias con Ginny eran distintas, el también se alejaría si creyera que eso era lo mejor para su novia.

La segunda vuelta de las elecciones no tuvo lugar, como se esperaba, el domingo 9 de enero. Al parecer el Wizengamot había decidido darle a Fudge 3 meses más y postergar las elecciones hasta mediados de marzo. Harry se alegro, eso les daría más tiempo para asegurarse de lograr que Fudge ganara las elecciones.

El domingo por la noche los chicos regresaron a la escuela por medio de un traslador, Viktor incluido, rápidamente y a escondidas lo llevaron hasta la sede de la orden para que se instalara allí.

¿Aquí dorrrmiré? – pregunto Krum cuando le mostraron su cuarto.

Si, un elfo te traerá el desayuno, la comida y la cena, nosotros venimos aquí dos o tres veces a la semana, dependiendo de cómo este nuestra agenda, pero vendremos diario para que no estés solo – le dijo Ron.

¿Y que se supone que harrré mientrrras están en clases? – pregunto el búlgaro.

Puedes estudiar, hay una gran biblioteca, además tenemos el gimnasio y por las tardes charlaremos y entrenaras con nosotros – le respondió Harry.

Supongo que no tengo elección – más que una pregunta Krum pareció reflexionar en voz alta.

No lo veas como un aislamiento, es por tu seguridad, no puedes andar por allí con los hijos de mortifago sueltos, puede haber mas problemas – le dijo Hermione.

¿Prrrroblemas?, ¿Qué prrrroblemas ha habido antes? – pregunto Viktor.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Neville se miraron entre sí tratando de determinar que es lo que le deberían de decir al chico búlgaro.

Unos chicos de Slytherin se llevaron a Hermione y Ron para tratar de practicar las maldiciones imperdonables sobre de ellos – dijo Neville escogiendo las palabras – gracias a Dios que ambos son demasiado tontos, no lograron hacerles gran daño.

Krum se quedo sorprendido de lo que dijo Neville y pregunto.

¿Qué les paso a ellos?

El ministerio pidió el beso, pero mis padres y Remus abogaron por ellos, están encerrados en el castillo, nadie sabe exactamente en donde. – respondió Ron al búlgaro.

Son hijos de mortifagos, Dumbledore teme que si les dan el beso sus padres desaten mas violencia – agrego Harry a lo dicho por Ron – pero no te preocupes, al parecer el ejemplo sirvió y ahora no son tan tontos como para intentar hacer algo parecido.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato mas charlando con Krum, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y regresaron a su sala común. No querían dejar solo al chico, pero el mismo había pedido que la gente no supiera que se encontraba en Hogwarts, Harry sabía que había accedido bastante al aceptar que se publicara una nota aclarando que seguía vivo y no lo quería presionar a que se moviera en alguna dirección, Harry creía que el chico debía encontrar solo el rumbo de su vida.

¿Crees que fue buena idea traerlo aquí? – pregunto Ron a Harry mientras se ponían el pijama.

Creo que si, necesita estar acompañado, necesita de amigos que le ayuden a sobrellevar ese dolor, no podemos darle la espalda. – le contesto Harry.

No creo que haya aceptado por eso – dijo Neville a los otros dos chicos.

Ron solamente suspiro, Harry obviamente estaba conciente de que es a lo que se refería Neville, al parecer Ron también.

Se a lo que te refieres Neville, pero yo confió en Hermione, si ella le da su amistad es solo su amistad – respondió tajantemente el pelirrojo.

Harry admiro a su amigo, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás había mostrado un auto control y una madurez tan grande, al parecer el asunto de Hermione si le preocupaba pero había decidido darle un voto de confianza a su novia como Harry le había pedido y dejar el asunto de lado.

Los chicos estaban tan cansados que cayeron rendidos en sus camas, excepción de Harry que resistió a que sus 4 compañeros: Dean, Neville, Seamus y Ron durmieran para sacar su espejo y charlar unos momentos con sus padres y Sirius pues desde poco antes de navidad no lo hacía.

Saco de su baúl el espejo y se volvió a meter en su cama, corrió las cortinas y puso un hechizo insonorizador para que sus compañeros no escucharan nada y llama a su padre.

Hola papa, perdón por no haberme comunicado en tanto tiempo – dijo Harry a la figura de su padre en el pedazo de espejo.

No te preocupes hijo, Remus nos explico por lo que iban a pasar, ¿Cómo salio todo? – pregunto su padre con interés.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, no quería decirle a su padre lo mal que habían resultado las cosas, no quería hablar de asuntos tristes ni deprimentes con el.

No salieron como esperábamos – se limito a responder Harry.

Umm, eso me sonó a un definitivo "todo salió mal" – dijo el padre de Harry a modo de pregunta.

Supongo que no te puedo mentir – dijo Harry suspirando de su derrota – efectivamente todo salió mal, Fudge perdió las elecciones, en realidad no las perdió, pero tampoco las gano, Dumbledore empato con el y se fueron a segunda vuelta.

Remus me hablo de ese problema, al parecer sucedió justo lo único que no previeron – dijo James a su Hijo.

Exacto, fue lo único para lo cual no estábamos preparados, y Voldemort volvió a atacar, cada vez la violencia esta peor – dijo Harry a su padre sorprendiéndose de la agradable sensación que le embargaba de desahogarse con el.

No te preocupes por eso hijo, en realidad no hay mucho que tú puedas hacer – le respondió su padre.

No se, ahora que la gente sabe que soy el descendiente de Gryffindorf tiene mas expectativas, me ha impuesto mas responsabilidades de las que ya tenía – comento Harry.

Así que ya sabes todo eso de ser príncipe – comento su padre a modo de respuesta.

Si, me entere el día de mi cumpleaños del año pasado, pero no lo asimilaba completamente – respondió el moreno.

Su padre se limito a suspirar y luego le comento.

Harry, eres un príncipe, aunque tu no pediste tener ese privilegió se te concedió en atención a ser hijo mío, hijo mío y de tu madre y debes de aceptar todas las responsabilidades que conlleva tu rango, no digo que desprecies a las personas porque nadie es si quiera el 1 por ciento de rico que tu, o porque nadie tiene en su linaje a tal cantidad de magos y brujas importantes, pero debes de tomar en cuenta que la gente va a tener expectativas en ti, quieren que soluciones sus problemas, no solo por ser Harry Potter el niño que vivió, si no por el hecho de que provienes de una familia de magos muy poderosos, ¿Lo entiendes? – pregunto su padre.

Si lo entiendo, se que debo asumir mis responsabilidades, pero hay veces que quisiera no tenerlas, a veces – aquí Harry se detuvo y dudo un momento acerca de que palabras eran las mas adecuadas – a veces me agobian, siento que debo asumirlas todas pero nunca tengo tiempo de resolver todo lo que la gente quiere que resuelva, siento que incluso la gente espera que deje de ser yo, que renuncie a todos mis sueños y metas para enfrentarme a Voldemort, para liberarlos de esa carga.

Es verdad que la gente puede ser algo egoísta, pero debes ser fuerte y tener fe en que todo saldrá bien – le respondió su padre.

Harry estuvo por un rato más platicando con su padre, después se fue a dormir, las clases comenzaban el día siguiente y tenía que descansar para llegar en perfectas condiciones.


	11. El Prisionero de Hogwarts

Capitulo 11 "El Prisionero de Hogwarts"

Al otro día temprano fue a sus clases, tal pareciera que la consigna después de los ataques de mortifagos era exigirles mas a los alumnos, prepararlos para la guerra que se venía encima. Y de todos los profesores Snape pareció ser el que se tomo más a pecho el encargo de Dumbledore.

Desde el primer instante en que entro en el salón de clases no dejo de hacer indicaciones y señalamientos acerca de la calidad de las pociones de todos los chicos, para sorpresa de todos no pudo encontrar nada que quejarse de la poción de Harry.

Vaya, al parecer no es tan cabeza dura como suponía Potter, por primera vez logro hacer una poción sin ningún error, aunque no es que este antídoto fuese extremadamente complicado

Gracias profesor

Dijo Harry sonriendo, sabía que ese era el halago más grande que Snape le había dado a algún alumno que no fuera Slytherin por lo que era todo un honor que no se repetiría.

Es un imbécil, esa poción es de las mas complicadas que existen, y te salio perfecta, como puede decir que era fácil – Hermione gritaba furiosa camino al salón de transformaciones.

Vamos amor, sabemos que fue todo un acontecimiento y que no viviremos lo suficiente para ver que se repita – dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione para tranquilizarla.

Todos los chicos rieron del comentario de Ron, sabían que era muy difícil que Snape volviera a halagar a alguien más por el resto de su vida.

Después de sus clases se dirigieron a charlar con Viktor, aunque los demás miembros de la orden tenían prohibido decir a nadie que Krum se encontraba en la escuela, Harry permitió que convivieran con el muchacho y que Krum entrenara con ellos, era una forma de mantenerlo distraído y alejado de sus pensamientos tormentosos.

Pronto los chicos establecieron una nueva rutina de la cual Krum formaba parte. Iban a clases, luego iban a comer con Viktor, hacían sus tareas en la biblioteca de la orden, entrenaban un poco de quidditch y algunas tardes de la semana entrenaban en la sede con el grupo, luego se despedían del búlgaro y retiraban a dormir.

Al principió los demás miembros de la orden no paraban de conversar con Krum y de hacerle preguntas tontas acerca de quidditch y de su fama y dinero, pero luego, al igual que con Harry, se acostumbraron a su presencia y lo trataban como a uno mas del grupo, cosa que Harry y el búlgaro agradecieron profundamente.

Una de las personas que mas se sorprendió de ver a Krum por allí fue Malfoy, el Slytherin se encerró con Krum en la habitación del búlgaro un buen rato un día y cuando salio se mostró mas amable y menos huraño con los demás miembros, al mismo tiempo todos apreciaron que Krum se encontraba menos ensimismado y compartía con mas alegría con las demás personas que lo usual.

Harry vigilaba muy de cerca tanto a Malfoy como a Krum, seguía con la intención de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y lograr que se cambiara de bando, y en cuanto a Krum no podía perderlo de vista por dos razones, la reciente muerte de sus padres y sobretodo Hermione. Aunque la chica lo había tratado con gentileza pero cierta frialdad, Harry podía notar como ambos se volvían cada vez mas unidos. Esto le preocupaba demasiado, sentía que Hermione no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando en Ron, quien resistía estoicamente cada embate a su orgullo y a su dignidad.

Harry sostenía periódicas conversaciones con Malfoy en las que le hacia ver algunos puntos de vista acerca de la validez de que los nacidos muggles recibieran educación mágica, si bien no había logrado que el chico cambiara su postura respecto a la pureza de sangre si había logrado que reconociera que los que venían de familias muggles tenían derecho a recibir educación.

En cuanto al tema de Krum el moreno no sabía que hacer, por mas indirectas que lanzara a Hermione o a Krum acerca de la existencia de Ron ellos parecían no darse cuenta, Harry expresaba su apoyo a Ron solamente con una mano en el hombro o de vez en cuando con palabras, no quería que su mejor amigo supiera que entendía completamente la situación, se sentiría aun mas ofendido y el no quería ser el causante de eso.

Después de varios días bajo el mismo esquema entre Ron, Hermione y Krum, a Harry se le acababan las opciones, ya no sabía que hacer para ayudar a Ron y hacer entender a Hermione lo que estaba haciendo, pensó que tal vez dos cabezas pensarían mejor que una, por lo que Harry decidió hablar con Ginny acerca de lo que deberían hacer para arreglar la situación, aunque no imagino que el solidarizarse con su amigo le traería tantos problemas con su novia.

¿Has notado lo que pasa entre tu hermano, Hermione y Krum? – pregunto Harry abrazando por detrás a Ginny mientras veían como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas nevadas.

Si, lo he visto – respondió la chica adivinando la intención que tenía Harry.

¿Crees que debamos hacer algo al respecto? – pregunto el moreno – por mas que me esfuerzo en entender a Viktor creo que debemos de alejarlo antes de que ocasione problemas entre Ron y Hermione.

No, no es nuestro problema y no debemos entrometernos allí, esa situación la resolverán Hermione y Ron nada más, así que te prohíbo que te metas allí.

Pero princesa, Ron esta muy lastimado, debemos de actuar antes de que termine peor – decía Harry algo exasperado pero sin soltar de la cintura a Ginny.

Y Hermione esta pasando por un terrible momento y no le voy a dar la espalda – replico automáticamente

¿Qué te ha dicho? – dijo Harry cambiando el tono para obtener información de Ginny.

No puedo decirte, es mi amiga y prometí no revelar el secreto. – dijo Ginny tajantemente

¡Pero Ron es tu hermano! – alego Harry ante la negativa de Ginny a ayudarlo

y Hermione es prácticamente la tuya, no puedo creer que te pongas de parte de uno de ellos en lugar de tratar de mediar la situación – le reprimo su chica saliendo de su abrazo para enfrentarlo directamente.

Ron no sostiene interminables charlas con una chica que trate de seducirlo.

Hermione solo le esta brindando su apoyo, no es tonta como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Viktor – dijo Ginny alterada después de levantarse del suelo donde se encontraba con Harry.

¿Entonces porque no hace nada para consolar a Ron? – pregunto Harry levantándose detrás de Ginny.

Porque no creyó que mi hermano fuera tan cabeza dura como para no comprender la situación, y mucho menos contó con que su mejor amigo la fuera a traicionar y se pusiera del lado de su novio – dijo Ginny.

Vamos Ginny, debes aceptar que Hermione parece no estar molesta de que Krum la coquetee, al contrario hasta parece que le agrada todas las atenciones que el le da – replico Harry.

¡Pensé que serías más conciente de los problemas que trae el no tener padres! – grito Ginny

¿Qué problemas? – pregunto Harry en tono sarcástico pero Ginny no lo noto.

¡Todo el desequilibrio mental y los problemas de autoestima, tu eres el mejor exponente! – en este punto Ginny calló, dándose cuenta de que había herido a Harry en un punto muy sensible.

Siempre me pregunte que es lo que veías en mi, que fue lo que te había hecho aceptar ser mi novia, ahora se que te daba el suficiente miedo y lastima como para negarte a estar conmigo, para negarte a cualquier cosa que te pidiera – dijo Harry fríamente.

Lo siento Harry, de verdad no era mi intención lastimarte, pero es que no me pude controlar, perdóname por favor. –dijo la pelirroja con una expresión de profundo horror en el rostro.

Ginny trato de acercarse a Harry para darle un beso pero este la esquivo.

No te preocupes, me has abierto los ojos, no te retendré si piensas que soy un loco capaz de herirte, significas demasiado para mí como para hacerte daño – dijo Harry – te dejo, espero que encuentres a alguien digno de ti.

Harry, espera no – intento decir Ginny para detenerlo pero era muy tarde, Harry ya caminaba abatido con la cabeza gacha rumbo al castillo.

Harry se alejo lentamente rumbo al castillo con las lagrimas pugnando por no salir de sus ojos, ciertamente el no era el modelo a seguir de autoestima, y también había muchas cosas que todavía no podía superar plenamente, pero siempre creyó que podría superarlo todo a lado de Ginny. Desde que había descubierto que la chica le gustaba había pensado que ella estaría allí para ayudarle y juntos salir adelante, incluso había pensado en formar una familia con ella, obviamente eso era algo que ya no podría suceder, entre ellos ya todo estaba dicho, todo había terminado.

Reflexiono acerca de los últimos 4 meses de su vida, la había dedicado completamente a ella, todo lo que deseara, lo que pidiera, todo, en un intento de hacerla feliz y de este modo ser feliz el mismo, no entendía que había pasado, sabía que Ginny no había dicho eso intencionalmente, que incluso era en parte culpa suya al insistir en tratar el tema, pero de todas maneras era muy doloroso. No importaba cuantas charlas hubiera tenido con sus padres por medio del espejo, todavía, ante la menor mención de sus padres o Sirius, recordaba la familia que pudo haber tenido pero que le habían arrebatado, no solo una sino dos veces, y esto hizo que el sentimiento de abatimiento fuera aun mas profundo si era posible.

Camino sin darse cuenta hasta su sala común, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien, necesitaba estar solo, no se explicaba porque, cuando parecía que todo le iba bien, las cosas empezaban a salir mal.

¿Tal vez porque eres Harry Potter? – le dijo esa voz de su cabeza.

Harry la desecho de inmediato, esa voz tenía la cualidad de aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos y con los comentarios menos prudentes para animarlo en su estado emocional.

Merezco ser Feliz, merezco tener una vida normal, merezco una familia, merezco todo eso y más – se dijo a si mismo - ¡porque no vino detrás de mi!, ¿no me ama acaso?

Sin embargo, Harry estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando se encerró en su cuarto no noto que Ginny venía entrando a la sala común para hablar con el.

Pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con su padre, su madre o Sirius acerca de su sentir, pero lo descarto de inmediato, no quería que ellos se preocuparon por cosas que no podían arreglar, además sabía que no existía muchas cosas que le pudieran decir para consolarlo.

Los siguientes días Harry se refugió en su soledad, no hablaba con nadie y mucho menos con Ginny, a pesar de que la veía la mayor parte del día evitaba dirigirle la palabra, aun se sentía herido, amaba intensamente a Ginny y por esto le dolía que su chica le hubiera herido justo en el punto más sensible y donde no tenía forma de defenderse.

Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por el, pero no tenía ganas de hablar acerca de sus sentimientos con nadie, con Ron no podía pues el pelirrojo se enteraría que discutieron por el y se enfadaría con Harry, lo mismo sucedía con Hermione y Krum, y de los demás amigos de Harry, ninguno le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para hablarle acerca de sus problemas amorosos.

Así que Harry se refugió en los entrenamientos de la orden, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch y en sus deberes, si bien todos sus amigos mostraron preocupación la única persona que Harry quería ver y hablar acerca de lo que sentía no se presento.

¿Qué pasa Harry, porque tu y Ginny ya no andan todo el tiempo juntos?, hasta parece que se evitan – le pregunto una curiosa Luna en una sesión de entrenamiento de la orden.

Entre ella y yo ya no hay nada, hablamos y decidimos tomar caminos distintos – respondió Harry para evitar mas preguntas de Luna o alguien mas.

Eso explica muchas cosas – murmuro contestando Neville sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

¿Qué cosas? – Harry no pudo evitar preguntar – con una mezcla de preocupación, celos y algo de despreció.

El otro día la vimos hablando con Michael Corner – le contesto Luna.

Y Un día anterior con Colin Creevey - completo Neville apenado.

Harry se sintió mas dolido aún de saber que no le importaba a Ginny lo suficiente, y se sintió todavía peor cuando fue a buscarla una semana antes de san Valentín, era sábado y había visita a Hogsmeade, Harry creyó que era el momento ideal para reconciliarse con la chica, con un gran esfuerzo dejo su orgullo de lado y salió a buscarla para pedirle perdón, no contaba con que otra vez estaba hablando cómodamente con Michael Corner, su ex novio en uno de los pasillos cerca de la torre de Gryffindorf.

Harry se fue muy triste a su alcoba, para volverse a encerrar, ni siquiera salio a Hogsmeade para distraerse como sus amigos le habían pedido, no se encontraba de ánimos para salir a ningún lado, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, solamente quería estar solo y alejarse lo mas posible de la causante de todos sus problemas, la causante de esos sentimientos tan dolorosos en el. Ahora si tenía ganas de huir de la vida, sentía que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, sentía que ya era su tiempo de disfrutar.

Tal ves lo mas difícil fue cuando Remus lo mando llamar a su oficina para hablar al respecto. Por indirectas de Hermione Remus entrevió que Harry estaba pasando por un terrible momento y necesitaba seriamente de la ayuda de alguien mayor.

Hola Remus, me mandaste llamar – dijo Harry a modo de saludo entrando al despacho del licántropo.

Así es, quiero que me digas que es lo que esta sucediendo, no quiero que me digas que Ginny y tu tomaron caminos distintos porque eso no te lo creo – respondió el hombre lobo cuando vio que Harry estaba a punto de objetar – te escucho – finalizo acomodándose en la silla detrás del escritorio, estaba mas que claro que no dejaría ir a Harry hasta que le dijera toda la verdad acerca de la situación.

Harry sonrió con tristeza, no recordó que tenía a Remus para hablar de todos esos problemas, que era lo más cercano a familia que ahora tenía.

Ella y yo tuvimos una discusión, dijo cosas muy duras y no pudimos resolver nuestras diferencias – respondió Harry con la versión mas simple que se le ocurrió.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que no pudieron resolver sus problemas? – pregunto Remus.

Dijo que yo era el máximo exponente del desequilibrio mental y la falta de autoestima – contesto Harry con una triste sonrisa.

¿Qué dijo que? – cuestiono Remus incrédulo, ante el asentimiento de Harry, luego pregunto - ¿Por qué?

Discutimos un poco acerca de Krum, Hermione y Ron, tomamos posturas distintas y ella hizo el "favor" de "recordarme" que mis padres están muertos y de que yo tengo muchos problemas a razón de eso – respondió el moreno.

Remus estaba indignado, no podía creer que esa chica hubiera podido ser capaz de herir a Harry, sobretodo no era capaz de entender como era posible que Ginny Weasley tocara ese punto tan sensible del muchacho.

Supongo que no ha tenido el descaro de acercarse desde entonces – comento a modo de pregunta Remus.

Me pidió perdón justo después de que lo dijo, pero estaba tan dolido que la ignore por completo – dijo Harry luchando porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos - ¿Por qué lo hizo Remus, ella sabía que era muy importante para mi? – en este punto las lagrimas se desbordaron y Harry lloro como un niño indefenso.

¿Por qué no la perdonas Harry?, tal vez fue solo la exaltación del momento – dijo Remus tratando de que Harry encontrara esperanza.

Eso intente ayer, pero la vi hablando con su ex novio muy cómoda, Neville y Luna también la vieron, al parecer no fui tan importante como ella me hizo creer durante todo este tiempo – dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo que Ginny le había obsequiado en Navidad, la chica lo había bordado con sus iniciales y un pequeño fénix rojo – quien pensaría que la única esperanza del mundo mágico se derrumbaría solo porque su novia lo dejo.

Remus le abrazo e intento consolarle, pero sabía que en cuestiones amorosas lo mejor era dejar que la herida cicatrizara sola, esa técnica no había fallado nunca, por lo menos no en el ni en ninguno de sus amigos.

Vamos Harry, todo pasara, no te preocupes.

Harry solamente le miro, expresándole en ese breve instante todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia el por haberle escuchado y por haberle brindado su apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Harry regreso a la torre de Gryffindorf mas alegre que antes, esa charla con Remus había resultado ser de gran ayuda para desahogarse. Se sentía muy cansado, el hecho de haberse evadido con los entrenamientos, tanto de la orden como del equipo de Quidditch, había resultado ser no del todo una buena idea, se encontraba completamente exhausto y no tenía ganas mas que de dormir y despertar al otro día, por mas que apenas fueran las 8 de la noche.

A la mañana del día siguiente no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, muy a su pesar, para ir a clases, la perspectiva de una mañana con Snape como primer profesor no era muy alentadora, y sumándole el hecho de su reciente encuentro con Ginny y su exnovio, realmente el mejor plan era quedarse en la cama y dormir.

Vamos Harry, el mago mas terrible y maldito del mundo no te inspira miedo y te piensas quedar en la cama solo porque rompiste con tu novia, me decepcionas – le dijo esa ya conocida voz en su cabeza.

Vaya, por primera vez me dices algo que realmente es útil – le dijo mentalmente a esa voz.

A tu servicio – le respondió para sumirse de nuevo en el silenció.

Harry se levanto, decidido a hacerle frente a ese nuevo golpe que la vida le daba, ya estaba harto de lamentarse, harto de compadecerse a si mismo, harto de ser y parecer vulnerable al mundo. Ya no quería autocompasión ni la compasión ajena, era tiempo de volver a empezar.

Con una decisión poco usual en el, se aseo, arreglo y bajo a desayunar.

En el momento en que se sentó en su lugar en el gran comedor y empezó a escuchar la plática de los demás alumnos toda su decisión se fue al caño y tuvo el impulso de regresar justo por donde había venido para quedarse dormido en su cama.

¿Qué harán para san Valentín? – preguntaba Interesado Neville

He preparado una gran sorpresa para Hermione – dijo Ron por lo bajo con voz y expresión soñadora pues Hermione se encontraba a su lado – ¿y tu que harás Neville? – regreso la pregunta el pelirrojo.

Planeo llevar a Luna a pasear por la orilla del lago, quería llevarla a dar un paseo en Bote pero el lago sigue congelado – respondió Neville con la misma expresión que Ron – después quiero declararme.

¿y Tu Harry, que harás? – pregunto ahora Hermione al ojiverde.

Yo, bueno, yo, yo creo que me quedare en mi cama todo el día – respondió Harry tratando de no parecer nervioso, no quería que su amiga supiera que lo suyo con Ginny ya era historia.

Hermione se le quedo mirando fijamente dando a entender que ella sabía de lo que había pasado con Ginny y luego volteo para el otro lado para hablar con Ron, al parecer las cosas entre ellos ya marchaban mejor.

Harry volvió a sentirse deprimido después de haber hablado con sus amigos en el gran comedor, había logrado olvidar por unas horas que dentro de 3 días sería 14 de febrero y que sus amigos querrían disfrutar de ese día con sus respectivas parejas. Harry no pensaba convertirse en mal tercio, tal como se lo había dicho a Ron, pensaba encerrarse en su alcoba y no salir en todo el día.

Los tres días que lo separaban del día de San Valentín pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para Harry, además de su propio suplicio de saber que pasaría ese día solo, estaba el hecho de que trataba de evitar por todos los medios una conversación con Hermione acerca de su rompimiento con Ginny, a veces le sorprendía la inteligencia de su amiga, era demasiado perspicaz y astuta, y eso no siempre era bueno para nadie, en especial para Harry o Ron.

Tal como lo había prometido Harry se encerró en su alcoba sin deseos de salir el día de San Valentín, vio partir a todos y cada uno de sus amigos a disfrutar de sus veladas, en algunos casos le ofrecían ir con ellos, pero Harry había decidido no estorbar. Solo que no contaba con que otras personas se opondrían a sus planes de aislamiento absoluto. Luego de que Dean y Seamus salieran a sus citas con Parvati y Lavender, y de que Harry cerrara la puerta con seguro y a piedra y lodo, recibió una extraña nota por medio de una lechuza que entro por una de las ventanas de su habitación, la carta tenía todos los sellos de la orden, pero no reconoció la letra, y el pergamino no contenía nombre ni firma, solo un escuálido mensaje que cualquiera pudiera haber interpretado como una trampa.

"_Hoy a las 8 de la noche en la antesala de la sede de la orden, ven solo"_

Harry se quedo muy intrigado con la nota, debatía entre asistir a esa "cita" o mejor quedarse a leer y adelantar deberes, decidió ir a la cita, no perdía nada con averiguar de que se trataba y quien es el que lo había llamado.

Muy en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que fuese Ginny quien lo hubiese llamado, esperaba que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no fuera más que un terrible sueño del cual fuera a despertar en cualquier instante.

Un poco de manera inconsciente se arreglo para ir al encuentro de esa persona tan misteriosa, su corazón demandaba una esperanza por mas que su razón lo intentara convencer que no existía alguna.

Se alisto lo mas que pudo y luego corrió a su cita pues ya iba un poco tarde, en cuanto llego no vio a nadie hasta que escucho que la puerta se cerraba detrás de el.

Lo siento Potter – Escucho Harry claramente la voz de Malfoy.

Después de eso Harry solamente escucho un desmaius y luego se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Harry despertó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni en donde se encontraba, una venda cubría sus ojos y tenía las manos y pies atados, había sido un tonto, a pesar de que sospecho que era un trampa, su estúpida ilusión de volver a ver a Ginny le había hecho ir anulando los mandatos de su cerebro, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, estaba secuestrado, probablemente en manos de Voldemort o sus secuaces y no tenía posibilidad de defenderse, su única esperanza es que alguien notara su ausencia en la escuela y diera la voz de alarma, de otra manera no creía soportar mucho tiempo la tortura a la que seguramente sería sometido. Antes incluso de intentar usar magia sin varita escucho la voz de Malfoy quitándole la última esperanza de salir bien librado.

No te canses, aprendí muy bien de ti, hay un hechizo bloqueador de magia, ni siquiera tu podrás romperlo – dijo Malfoy a Harry con un tono de completa seguridad en su voz que el moreno creyó – te lo dejo, fue todo un honor haberme vengado de la vez que me hizo lo mismo.

Lo siguiente que Harry escucho fueron los pasos de Malfoy y una puerta que se abría y se cerraba.

¿En donde estoy?, ¿Por qué me han secuestrado? – pregunto Harry sin miedo en la voz.

Nadie le respondió, en su lugar Harry escucho pasos que se dirigían directo hacía el, la persona que estaba en la habitación, Harry espero una maldición, un golpe o por lo menos una burla, pero nada de eso paso, la persona se coloco detrás de Harry y le retiro la venda.

Harry se sorprendió gratamente, se encontraba en la misma habitación, en la torre noroeste, donde había celebrado su primer mes de relación con Ginny, la habitación tenía la misma decoración que aquella ocasión. Los pedazos de tela rojos, amarillos, dorados y naranjas tapizaban las paredes, el piso y el techo, los botes de cristal llenaban de luz la habitación y en la mesa frente a Harry había dos servicios completos de mesa listos para usarse.

Perdón por hacer esto Harry, pero no encontré otra manera mas practica de hacerte venir sin rechistar – le dijo al oído Ginny.

Déjame ir, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo – respondió fríamente Harry, pero no contaba con que la pelirroja ya había contemplado este escenario.

No, no te iras hasta que hablemos, es cierto que lo que dije fue muy duro pero – intento decir Ginny antes de ser interrumpida por Harry.

¡¿Qué no entiendes que no deseo hablar contigo?! , solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿ni siquiera me vas a conceder eso? – exclamo Harry alterado admirando secretamente la belleza de Ginny, llevaba el mismo atuendo que en aquella ocasión, su vestido de terciopelo rojo entallado con un gran escote en la espalda y el brazalete de diamantes, regalo de Harry, en su muñeca derecha.

Se que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad – respondió Ginny mostrando una paciencia para nada característica de los Weasley's.

¡Ve y explícale a cualquier otro, a Michael Corner o a Colin Creevey por ejemplo, a alguien a quien le importe porque a mi no ve vas a volver a lastimar! – volvió a Gritar Harry completamente fuera de si.

Ginny se quedo sorprendida ante la declaración de Harry, eso significaba que le importaba al moreno, de otra forma no le hubiera mencionado para nada a su ex novio o a su compañero de clases.

Lo siento si, créeme que todos estos días sin ti han resultado ser completamente grises para mi, te he extrañado mucho, he extrañado mucho todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, te pido perdón, me exalte y no pensé en lo que decía, ¡diablos!, si cada chico sin padres fuera como tu, el mundo sería otro lugar para vivir, eres caballeroso, atento, entregado, noble y fiel, de verdad nunca pretendí herirte, pero salí completamente de control en esa discusión, por favor perdóname.

Harry se quedo mirando atentamente a Ginny, penetro hasta lo mas profundo del alma de la chica en busca de cualquier indicio que le demostrara que lo que la chica le decía era falso y quería burlarse de el y de su amor por ella de nuevo, pero solamente encontró sinceridad y arrepentimiento auténticos.

Me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste, lo pude haber esperado de cualquiera menos de ti, siempre creí que estarías para apoyarme, no para hacerme sentir peor – le respondió Harry más tranquilo pero con un tono de dolor en su voz que hubiera penetrado hasta el más duro corazón.

Se que cometí un grave error, se que no debí haber tocado por nada ese punto, y sobretodo se que te pusiste celoso cuando me viste con Michael y con Colin – respondió la chica – pero que dices, ¿Me perdonas?

Creo que puedo perdonarte, por mas que lo quiera negar te amo mas que a mi vida, te has robado mi corazón Ginevra Althea Weasley, ahora si no te molesta podrías soltarme por favor.

Por toda Respuesta Ginny rió de buena gana.

¿De verdad creíste que había un bloqueador de poderes mágicos?, - ante el asentimiento de Harry continuo - obviamente yo no soy capaz de hacer un circulo anulador que aplique para ti, solamente hay dos personas igual de poderosas que tu, aunque creo que se podría decir que solo hay dos personas cuyos poderes rivalizan con los tuyos, y créeme que Dumbledore no me ayudo, en cuanto a la otra esta mas que claro que no puede pisar Hogwarts.

Después de esto Harry se soltó por si solo, no se sintió humillado pues sabía que de cualquier otra manera no hubiese aceptado hablar con su chica. Ginny no espero mucho y se le echo encima dándole besos en la boca, ambos chicos irradiaban felicidad a kilómetros a la redonda, obviamente ambos necesitaban del otro de manera desesperada.

Los chicos disfrutaron de una agradable velada, Ginny había planeado cada detalle de la romántica cena preparada por ella misma para hacer la ocasión especial, después de todo, no todos los días tenían reconciliaciones.

Al terminar la cena Harry y Ginny se quedaron admirando las estrellas en la pequeña ventana de la torre, ninguno de lo dos quería hablar, tenían miedo de despertar de un sueño y encontrarse otra vez en medio de la pesadilla que había resultado ser su separación.

Después de varios momentos en completo silencio Ginny hablo.

Ellos me ayudaron – dijo Ginny sin soltarse del abrazo de Harry por detrás.

¿Ellos te ayudaron a que princesa? – pregunto Harry sin comprender del todo a su chica.

Ellos me ayudaron a preparar todo esto, Michael es muy bueno en transformaciones y Colin busco por todo el castillo las demás cosas que necesitaba y Malfoy, bueno en cuanto le dije lo que tenía que hacer acepto sin siquiera replicar, creo que se sentía humillado de la vez que lo llevaste a la orden por primera vez.

Un rayo de comprensión llego hasta Harry, todo había sido preparado por su princesa para darle una sorpresa, y el había dudado de ella, había preferido creer a otras personas que tener confianza en ella.

Gracias, Gracias por hacer este día especial – dijo Harry.

Ron me hablo de tus planes de no hacer nada y prácticamente me ordeno hacer esto – respondió la pelirroja.

Lo siento, me deje llevar por mis celos en lugar de confiar en ti.

No, lo siento yo, fui muy impulsiva y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, espero que me perdones, digamos que mi parte Weasley salio a relucir – dijo Ginny a Harry dándole un beso al terminar.

Estas perdonada – le respondió el chico – entonces ¿tu hermano sabe lo que paso?

Si, noto que estabas muy raro y que ya no estábamos juntos, le tuve que contar la verdad – dijo Ginny.

Toda, ¿le contaste toda la verdad? – pregunto sorprendido Harry.

Así es, y te manda un mensaje – dijo la chica acomodándose entre los brazos de Harry – no intentes solucionar mis problemas de nuevo, son solo míos, donde me entere que peleas con mi hermana por mi causa yo mismo te torturare de la manera mas dolorosa que encuentre – completo intentando imitar el tono de enojo de Ron con no muy buenos resultados

Ya aprendí la lección – respondió Harry riendo quedamente de la imitación de su chica.

La pareja de enamorados se quedo observando las estrellas durante otro rato hasta que decidieron retirarse a la torre de Gryffindorf a descansar, al siguiente día se efectuaría el partido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, Harry quería estar presente en este partido pues definiría las estrategias a seguir para ganar la copa.

Ven, vamos a dormir princesa, mañana tenemos un agitado día – le dijo Harry dándole la mano para que lo acompañara.

La pelirroja se la otorgo sin dudar y juntos bajaron de regreso a su torre, felices por el hecho de volver a estar juntos, ninguno de los dos tenía necesidad de decirlo pues era obvio, pero el hecho de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo los había afectado en demasía.

Hicieron juntos todo el camino a la torre de Gryffindorf jugando y corriendo como dos chiquillos, no les importo en lo absoluto la posibilidad de que Filch los encontrara y los descuartizara pues ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana, se encontraban demasiado felices con su reconciliación, querían despertar a todo el castillo y darles la noticia.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre Harry supo que algo había sucedido, el lugar irradiaba tristeza, melancolía. Nada mas entrar vieron a Hermione llorando en el hombro de Ron, decía algunas frases incoherentes, al menos para ellos.

¿Porque?.....el……esto – decía la castaña entre sollozos.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron a lado de la pareja y trataron de consolar a Hermione.

Una simple mirada de Harry a Ron basto para que el le dijera en un susurro lo que había sucedido.

Nada salio como lo planeamos, Krum intento propasarse con Hermione y ella lo rechazo, desde entonces no ha parado de llorar.

Harry tuvo una repentina idea, toco a Hermione y al instante llegaron a su mente imágenes de un Krum susurrándole al oído que la amaba y tratando de besarla para desagrado de la chica que no tuvo de otra mas que golpearlo para que el búlgaro la dejara en paz, trato de ver a Ron pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, no necesito buscarlo mas, en cuanto Hermione se vio libre de Krum salio corriendo de la sede de la orden en dirección al castillo y la siguiente imagen era Hermione llorando con Ron.

Harry se alabo a si mismo, ese nuevo don que tenía de ver lo que había sucedido había resultado ser de gran utilidad en 2 ocasiones. Y prometía ser más útil para el futuro si lograba desarrollarlo.

Tal vez deba investigar un poco mas acerca de todos los poderes de Gryffindorf, probablemente hay muchas mas sorpresas que aún desconozco.

Harry solamente acarició a su amiga Hermione, sabía que la experiencia había sido traumática para la chica y necesitaba de un amigo que le ayudara a salir de ese trance tan doloroso.

Después de varios minutos Hermione se calmo y dejo de llorar, Ginny tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su dormitorio para que descansara.

Nos vemos mañana temprano amor – dijo Ginny casi a señas mientras subía con Hermione por la escalera.

Harry y Ron vieron como sus novias subían lentamente la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas, aunque Hermione no llorara ambos chicos sabían que se encontraba completamente en shock.

Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – dijo Harry a Ron.

Hermione hablo conmigo y me pidió tiempo, yo vine aquí para estar solo y minutos después de que yo llegara ella entro corriendo, después de 3 horas de llanto logre comprender que fue lo que sucedió – dijo Ron con una expresión de seriedad pocas veces vista en el.

Espero que de ahora en adelante las cosas marchen mejor entre ustedes – respondió Harry.

Ron solamente se limito a asentir con lo expuesto por Harry, el mas que nadie deseaba que las cosas marcharan mejor.

Ven, vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día ajetreado, tenemos que hablar con Krum para saber que fue lo que pasó – ante la mirada recrinatoria de Ron le hizo especificar, obviamente no quería saber nada de el en siglos – saber que fue lo que hizo, porque lo hizo y su versión de los hechos, es lo justo.

Ron observo unos segundos a Harry tratando de averiguar si se mofaban de el, estaba mas que claro lo que había sucedido, pero si Harry quería averiguar mejor para el, todo quedaría completamente claro a su favor.

Juntos subieron las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar aunque ambos tenían muchas preguntas. Al final, después de haberse cambiado y antes de meterse entre las sabanas a dormir Ron se atrevió a preguntar.

Harry, yo solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo diablos supiste lo que sucedió?

Tengo mis trucos, buenas noches Ron – dijo evasivamente Harry antes de caer dormido en su cama.

Pocas horas después Harry despertó, no había dormido nada pero al ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch tenía la obligación de asistir a todos los partidos de la temporada, no era algo que le agradara mucho, pero al menos tenía acceso a la grada principal y podía llevar a quien quisiera.

Bajo a desayunar con Ginny luego de asearse, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo hacían que ya empezaban a perder la costumbre, después salio rumbo al campo de Quidditch para contemplar el tercer partido de la temporada, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuf.

Harry se arrellano en su cómoda butaca con Ginny a su lado, ambos esperaban impacientemente que iniciara el partido, por mas impresionante que pareciese Gryffindorf todavía podía perder la copa si no ganaban sus siguientes dos partidos y alguno de los equipos lograba una ventaja superior a 300 puntos, no era un escenario probable de suceder, mas sin embargo existía una posibilidad y era mejor asegurar las cosas por completo, los recientes sucesos se lo habían enseñado a Harry.

El partido fue muy interesante, ambos equipos peleaban a muerte por la quaffle y la Snitch, si bien en todo el partido no se marco ninguna falta las bludgers golpearon a varios jugadores en un intento desesperado de los Ravenclaw's de ganar a los Slytherin o por lo menos emparejarse en el marcador para no quedar eliminados de la contienda.

Al final el partido termino con una ventaja de 100 puntos Slytherin, aunque esta victoria no sirvió de mucho puesto que por tener menos puntos en contra, el equipo de Ravenclaw se ponía en segundo lugar detrás de Gryffindorf para la copa, aunque el equipo de los leones les llevaba más de 300 puntos de diferencia.

Después del encuentro Ginny y Harry se apartaron para poder hablar, la chica le relato todo lo que Hermione le había dicho la noche anterior, al parecer Viktor los vio en la sede de la orden y salio cuando vio que Ron se marchaba cabizbajo, Hermione no vio a Krum llegar y sucedió exactamente lo que Harry había visualizado el día anterior al tocar a Hermione.

Hermione se siente muy mal, necesitamos ayudarla, creo que Viktor solo te hará caso a ti – le decía la pelirroja mientras comían en los jardines, frente al lago.

Intentare hablar con el, pero no creo que funcione, lo hice en casa, antes de regresar a Hogwarts y prometió respetar a Hermione – dijo Harry pensativamente.

Entonces, ¿Qué propones? – pregunto la castaña a su novio.

Creo que le dejare entrever la posibilidad de salir de la escuela, lo podemos esconder en casa o en Grimmauld place o incluso, puede ir a Bulgaria, no lo voy a presionar pero creo que su presencia aquí ya ha causado demasiados problemas. – dijo Harry sonriendo a Ginny que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de su agradable día de campo Harry fue a buscar a Krum para hablar, no es que estuviese enojado, mas bien caminaba pensando cada una de las palabras que le diría al chico. Le había ofrecido su amistad y Harry era un hombre de palabra, pero el chico le había defraudado y había faltado a la promesa que le hizo a Harry de respetar la decisión de Hermione.

Pensando y reflexionando Harry llego hasta la sede la orden, no le fue muy difícil encontrar al chico búlgaro, se encontraba en la habitación dispuesta para el solo, guardando todas sus cosas en un baúl viejo.

Seguramente lo encontró por allí – se dijo Harry sin interrumpir a Krum.

Viktor simulo no notar que Harry lo estaba observando, pero sus intentos no dieron muchos frutos, al cabo de unos minutos hablo.

Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó ayerrr – echó Krum al aire.

Así es, Hermione me lo dijo todo, Ron completo su historia. – respondió todavía en el marco de la puerta Harry.

No tienes ni que pedirrrrlo, me voy ahorrra mismo, ¿Porrr qué a eso vienes no? – pregunto Krum fríamente.

No, venía a ver como estaba un amigo, pero creo que estas demasiado bien, a juzgar por el hecho de que estas haciendo tu maleta. – le respondió Harry.

Ya no puedo estarrr aquí, no puedo verrrr a Herrrrmione, me siento muy mal con ella, además crrreo que es tiempo de rrregresarrrr a casa, ya he evadido mucho tiempo al mundo.

¿Estas seguro de eso?, ¿estas seguro que es lo mejor? – pregunto ahora Harry sin dejar su lugar a lado de la puerta.

No es lo mejorrrr, simplemente es lo corrrrrecto, lo que se debe hacerrr y ya.

Harry le dio la razón en silenció, efectivamente el hecho de regresar a la vida no era la mejor decisión que el búlgaro pudo haber tomado, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, el ya no podría quedarse allí sabiendo que había lastimado a Hermione. Se volvería una situación muy incomoda para todos. En especial para sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione y Ron.

¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Harry.

Si, ya no puedo estarrr aquí, no quierrrro estarrr aquí, prrrefierrro rrregrrresarrr a mi casa a rrrecordarrr a mis padrrres que quedarrrme aquí y rrrecordarrr como dañe a Herrrrmione, eso es algo que no podrrría soporrrrtarrr jamás – dijo Krum y Harry supo que era completamente verdad.

Esta bien – dijo Harry dejando su posición y yendo a ayudar a Krum a empacar todas sus cosas.

Muchas grrracias porrrr todo, fuiste un grrran amigo, jamás olvidarrre toda la ayuda que me diste – comento Krum

No fue nada, espero que me sigas considerando tu amigo después de esto – respondió Harry.

Porrr supuesto que si, es muy difícil encontrrrarrr perrrsonas como tú en el mundo, me abrrriste las puerrrtas de tu casa y de tu vida cuando mas necesitaba de apoyo, eso solo lo hacen los amigos. – dijo Krum poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

¿Cómo regresaras a Bulgaria? – pregunto Harry sentando en la cama.

He pensando en utilizarrr polvos Flu, es lo mas prrrractico, o tal vez un trrrrasladorrr no lo se todavía.

Permíteme ayudarte con el transporte, como gesto de despedida – dijo Harry a Krum

Esta bien, confiarrrre en ti. – dijo Krum reanudando su labor de empacar todas sus cosas.

¿Quieres que llame a Hermione? – pregunto Harry.

El chico búlgaro solo movió su cabeza negando.

¿Quieres despedirte de alguien? –reformuló la pregunta Harry.

Solo entrrrega estas carrrrtas porrr favorrr, en este momento no estoy de humorrr para entrrregarrrlas yo mismo o parrra despedirrrme en perrsona de ellos.

Harry tomo el delgado paquete de cartas y se lo guardo en la túnica.

Vamos, te llevare hasta la oficina de Remus, de ahí puedes usar la chimenea para regresar a tu casa.

Harry condujo a Viktor hasta la oficina de Remus, como el chico búlgaro iba de vuelta ya no importaba si alguien lo veía, cuando lo contara nadie le creería que lo había visto en la escuela.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos y subir y bajar escaleras llegaron a una discreta puerta que comunicaba con el despacho y las habitaciones de Remus, Harry pensó que el era la persona idónea para ayudarlo a sacar al búlgaro de allí.

Remus no se opuso a que utilizaran su chimenea para que el buscador regresara a su país, simplemente se limito a observar la escena tratando de encontrar el porque de la súbita decisión.

Cuídate, todavía estas expuesto a ser blanco de mortifagos – le dijo Harry antes de que el chico partiera.

No te prrrreocupes, aprrrendí mucho de ti y de tu grrrrupo, crrreo que ahorrra podrrré defenderrrme.

Escribe y visítanos de vez en cuando para saber como estas – dijo Harry de nuevo.

Descuida, lo harrré – dijo Krum tomando su baúl de una agarradera y acercándose a la flama.

Antes de entrar abrazo a Harry y se despidió de Remus de la mano, luego sin siquiera dudar entro al fuego y dijo fuerte y claro.

Abrrrevaderrro

Y el chico Búlgaro desapareció entre las llamas, y junto con el desaparecieron muchos de los problemas de Harry y sus amigos.


	12. Poderes en Potencia

Capitulo 12 "Poderes en Potencia"

¿Abrevadero? – pregunto Remus después de que el búlgaro se hubiese desvanecido en el fuego – ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Es la casa de un amigo suyo en Bulgaria, no puede ir a su casa pues no sabe si sus parientes ya la vendieron o no, así que primero ira con su amigo y después vera que es lo que va a hacer.

No creo que haya hecho lo correcto – comento Remus.

Yo tampoco, pero no es que tuviese muchas opciones, no después de lo que sucedió con Hermione – contesto Harry sinceramente – al menos yo habría hecho lo mismo.

¿Qué paso con Hermione?, ¿No me digas que logro su cometido? – pregunto Ansioso Remus.

Bueno, de cierto modo si, el la beso y ella se negó, ayer la encontramos sentando con Ron en la sala común llorando, fue algo deprimente – confeso Harry.

¿La encontramos?, ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Remus todavía mas curioso que la pregunta anterior.

Ginny y yo – respondió Harry con un leve rubor en sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas.

¿O sea que Ginny y tu ya regresaron? – pregunto Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry se sonrojo un poco mas, debatiéndose entre contarle a Remus todo o guardárselo para el, al final cedió a compartirlo con el Hombre Lobo, después de todo el lo había apoyado cuando lo necesito.

Ella preparo una sorpresa ayer, fue justo como nuestro primer mes de novios, la perdone, no podía mentirme a mi mismo, la amo demasiado – confeso Harry con todavía mas rubor en sus mejillas, si era posible, a Remus.

Muchas felicidades Harry, espero que les vaya muy bien, a ambos – dijo Remus dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Harry se sintió bien, Remus lo trataba como un igual, no como un niño que necesitara de protección, aunque a veces se comportara como tal.

Eso espero, no soportaría otra pelea con ella.

Después de una breve conversación Harry regreso a la sala común, por mas que le pesara hacerlo debía entregar las notas que el búlgaro le había confiado. Sabía para quienes eran las cartas, casi podría adivinar el contenido de cada pergamino, pero aún así decidió cumplir con su promesa y se las llevo a sus destinatarios.

Extrajo el paquete de cartas de dentro de su túnica y descubrió que exactamente como había supuesto las cartas iban dirigidas a Hermione, Ron y a el respectivamente. El haber confirmado sus sospechas solo provoco un nuevo ataque de inseguridad en el, no sabía si era prudente o no entregarlas. Desechando todos estos pensamientos se dirigió a su sala común para encontrarse con sus amigos.

En cuanto llego a la torre de Gryffindorf y saco las cartas de su túnica Hermione supo de quien eran, no lloro, pero todos pudieron apreciara que su rostro adquirió la misma expresión que cuando se enteraron de la supuesta muerte de Viktor, sus ojos mostraban solo tristeza y melancolía, carecían de esa chispa, chispa que representaba la inteligencia y curiosidad de Hermione.

¿Se fue verdad? – pregunto la chica, que en ese momento se encontraba en los brazos de Ron.

Así es, me pidió que les entregara estas cartas, a cada uno, espero que sirvan de consuelo – respondió Harry alargando las cartas a sus respectivos destinatarios.

Hermione y Ron tomaron las suyas y las guardaron en sus ropas, justo como Harry, ninguno de los 3 tenía muchas ganas de tocar el tema, estaba demasiado fresco en sus memorias.

Vamos afuera, hay que aprovechar que hay buen día y todavía hay algo de nieve – dijo Ginny tratando de levantar los ánimos del grupo – quiero repetir la experiencia del patinar amor.

Vamos princesa – respondió Harry levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse – a mi también me encantaría repetir la experiencia de patinar.

¿Patinar? – pregunto Ron – ¿ponerse esos zapatos muggles extraños con cuchillos en las suelas?

Así es, patinar – dijo Hermione - es una afición muggle muy común, allí no podemos hacer mega bolas de nieve autodirigidas al enemigo, lo que me intriga es saber cuando fue que le enseñaste a Ginny Harry – comento Hermione con voz curiosa.

El día anterior a las vacaciones de navidad, el día que discutían acerca de los muggles – contesto Harry sonrojándose por el recuerdo de sus "caídas"

Yo nunca he patinado, ¿es divertido? – pregunto Ron curioso.

Es genial, nunca había hecho algo así, Harry y yo nos divertimos tanto – dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

Vamos Ron, te enseñare a patinar – le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y levantándolo de su asiento.

Los chicos bajaron al lago a patinar, Ron, Neville y Luna se veían muy nerviosos pero también la curiosidad podía ser leída en sus expresiones, como le explico Ginny, no era algo muy común en el mundo mágico, al parecer los magos no le veían la utilidad a estar dando vueltas por un lago congelado.

Harry le conjuro unos patines a cada uno pues ni Ron, ni Neville ni Luna sabían como eran. Les explico a grandes rasgos en que consistía el patinar sobre hielo y por ultimo les ayudo a ponerse los patines de forma correcta para que no se lastimaran, luego se introdujo al lago acompañado de Hermione para darles una demostración de cómo hacerlo.

Eso se ve muy complicado – dijo Ron – creo que mejor solamente los observare desde la orilla – termino de decir Ron tratando de quitarse los patines.

O vamos Ron – exclamo Harry – esta es la segunda vez que voy a patinar en mi vida, no es tan difícil.

Ron pareció evaluar lo que Harry le decía, después de unos instantes desistió en su intento de quitarse los patines y se puso de pie.

De acuerdo, pero si hago el ridículo sufrirás la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa que exista – contesto Ron entrando al lago congelado para empezar.

Neville y Luna también dudaban de que fuese una buena idea, pero al final, justo como Ron, entraron al lago intentando caminar sin caer con los "extraños" artilugios que tenían en los pies.

Al principio ninguno de los tres magos logro dar dos pasos seguidos sin caerse, pero después de un corto tiempo le cogieron el truco y empezaron a disfrutar el patinar. Ron fue al que mas trabajo le costo acostumbrarse a utilizar los patines, en reiteradas ocasiones el pelirrojo cayo en el calo congelado, todavía después de que se pudo mantener en pie tenía problemas para sostenerse.

Ten cuidado Ron, te puedes caer – dijo Hermione observando como su novio se comportaba de manera temeraria.

Esto es genial, vaya que los muggles no son tan tontos después de todo – decía Ron tratando de imitar a Harry que patinaba en reversa.

En ese momento Ron perdió el equilibrio y cayo al hielo, justo en el lugar donde había caído el pelirrojo se origino una gran grieta en la capa de agua congelada que se empezaba a agrandar.

Creo que el lago no estaba tan congelado después de todo – dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny para regresar a la orilla.

Vamos Ron es mejor que regresemos – le decía Hermione.

El pelirrojo estaba tan asustado por la grieta que no pudo ni siquiera articular palabra y solo se limito a seguir a Hermione mudo de la impresión hasta la orilla.

Pude haber muerto – repitió Ron por decimonovena ocasión a la orilla del lago.

No, no pudiste haber muerto, todavía había una capa de hielo lo suficientemente gruesa como para sostenerte – le contesto algo irritada Hermione.

¿Tu sabias que esto podía ocurrir? – pregunto Ron todavía con el mismo tema.

Si, sabía que podía suceder algo así – respondió Hermione tratando de calmarse.

¿Y Aún así me dejaste patinar? – dijo el pelirrojo con voz dolida.

No seas infantil Ron, si hubiese habido un riesgo mayor no nos habría expuesto innecesariamente, pareciera que no me conoces – respondió Hermione completamente molesta.

Los demás se les quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer. A pesar de que cada vez se acostumbraban mas a sus constantes peleas seguía siendo incomodo escucharlos pelear por cualquier nimiedad. Ron captando las miradas de sus amigos decidió cambiar de tema.

Harry, ¿como es que supiste lo que paso el otro día? – pregunto Ron pensando que Harry no se negaría estando frente a tanta gente.

Pues, es algo nuevo, no puedo explicarlo completamente pero básicamente toque a Hermione y vi en mi mente lo que había sucedido – contesto Harry.

¿Ya te había sucedido antes? – pregunto Hermione – el ver lo que le había pasado a las personas.

Si, una vez, cuando encontramos a Krum, pero Dumbledore dijo que era por su estado emocional, aunque ahora creo que es una especie de leglimancia hipersensible o algo así.

¿O sea que Dumbledore ya lo sabe? – pregunto Hermione complacida de que su amigo fuese responsable.

Si, en cuanto sucedió se lo comente, no se, incluso puede ser parte de los poderes que recibí – contesto Harry reflexionando con Ginny sentada en su regazo.

¿Qué herencia? – pregunto Luna sin comprender de que hablaban sus amigos.

OH, lo siento Luna, olvidamos por completo decírtelo – contesto Neville.

Harry es el legítimo descendiente de Godric Gryffindorf, y como tal recibió algunos de sus poderes – respondió Ginny.

Mas bien dicho, heredo su poder – dijo Ron

O sea que lo que se publico en las revistas es verdad – pregunto Luna – ¿eres el dueño de Gringotts y príncipe de sangre pura?

Si, así es – contesto Harry.

Cielos, yo pensé que eran exageraciones con el único fin de que Fudge ganara las elecciones, sobretodo porque lo escribió Skeeter – confeso la Ravenclaw a sus amigos.

No, todo era verdad – contesto Harry – quiero investigar que otros poderes pude haber obtenido, debo prepararme muy bien para poder enfrentarme a Voldemort – completo el ojiverde – necesito aprender a manejar adecuadamente todos estos poderes, son un gran ventaja.

Vaya, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir eso Harry – dijo Hermione.

Harry le lanzo a su amiga una mirada de "no porque no lea un libro cada semana soy un tonto ignorante", misma que Hermione ignoro olímpicamente. Ron, que si noto la mirada que Harry le lanzo a Hermione, trato de desviar la conversación hacía terrenos menos peligrosos.

Pues entonces que esperamos, vayamos a la biblioteca de la orden, de seguro tienen mucho mejor material que la biblioteca de la escuela, de paso podemos averiguar cuando construyeron el lugar y sobretodo para que.

Harry notando el esfuerzo que su amigo Ron había hecho para evitar una discusión sonrió.

Por supuesto, a mi también me intriga saber porque demonios alguien construiría ese lugar, es prácticamente una mansión – contesto Harry.

Pues ya esta, no perdamos mas tiempo, vayamos a investigar ahora mismo – dijo una Luna bastante muy entusiasmada.

Los chicos se retiraron de la orilla del lago para ir a la sede de la orden a investigar, tal como había dicho Ron estaba mucho mejor surtida que la de la escuela, y muchos miembros estaban empezando a usarla para hacer sus deberes pues tenía libros que no se encontraban en el acervo a cargo de madame Pince.

El entusiasmo inicial termino en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de por donde comenzar, gracias a Hermione y a su manía de tener todo en orden la biblioteca ya contaba con un rudimentario sistema de organización que les ayudo a encontrar algo de material para su búsqueda acerca de los poderes de Godric Gryffindorf y la historia del edificio donde se encontraban. Pero aún así no tenían nada concreto para avanzar en su investigación.

Bien, encontré estos libros, deseche _"Hogwarts la Historia"_ porque ya lo leí y en más de 1000 páginas ni siquiera hacen mención a este lugar – dijo Hermione dejando caer los pesados libros sobre la mesa – espero que aquí venga algo, también hay para tu investigación Harry, todos estos de aquí – completo la chica poniendo otra pila de libros solo que ahora frente a Harry.

Y ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto el chico sorprendido de la cantidad de libros que había encontrado Hermione.

Son biografías de Godric Gryffindorf – le contesto Hermione con la mayor naturalidad – pero tienes que leer varias para poder comparar las versiones de cada autor, si no lo haces corres el riesgo de caer en una equivocación – completo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo leer 15 libros diferentes acerca del mismo tema, sobretodo biografías.

Harry levanto la vista para observar a Hermione, por un instante creyó que la chica bromeaba, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de gusto y excitación supo que no era así, Hermione hablaba en serio cuando quería que leyera todo eso. En definitiva su amiga necesitaba de un psicólogo que analizara su comportamiento.

Después de todo no es normal que alguien actué así – pensó Harry sonriéndole a Hermione para darle a entender que lo haría – aunque también necesito de uno yo, tampoco es normal que haya aceptado – se termino de decir Harry.

Después de un rato en el cual solo se escucho el leve sonido del cambio de hojas Neville hablo.

Es inútil, no hemos avanzado nada, he revisado todos los libros que hay aquí y no se menciona jamás a este edificio – dijo el chico con voz agotada.

Yo también he estado revisando libros y no hay nada, al parecer no estamos buscando en el lugar adecuado – dijo Luna en el mismo tono que Neville.

Me duele aceptarlo, pero creo que estos libros son inútiles para nuestra búsqueda, yo tampoco encontré nada – dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que sonaba abatido.

Vaya que si debió costarte trabajo admitir eso, que tu digas que un libro es inútil no es algo que se escuche y vea todos los días – dijo Ron riendo de la cara de Hermione.

Yo no dije que el libro fuera inútil, solamente dije que no había nada que nos pudiera ser útil para nuestra investigación – dijo Hermione – jamás insinuaría algo como lo que tu dijiste – completo rápidamente como si la sola idea de lo que dijo Ron le causara una gran repugnancia – libros inútiles, ni en sueños.

Los chicos miraron a Hermione como si tuviera 3 cabezas. La chica por ningún motivo cambiaria su política respecto a los libros. Sería algo que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Y Ustedes, ¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto Luna curiosa de que ellos no se hubiera quejado de toda la lectura que estaban haciendo.

Por supuesto, encontramos mucho más de lo que nos pudimos imaginar, ¿Verdad Harry? – pregunto Ginny sin dejar de leer las notas que ella y su novio hacían de la lectura.

¿Qué es lo que encontraron? – pregunto Ron sin siquiera tratar de disimular su curiosidad.

Vengan a ver – respondió Harry mientras continuaba leyendo una página del pesado volumen que sostenía, titulado _"Crónicas de los Grandes Reyes Ingleses: Godric Gryffindorf_".

Sus amigos se acercaron curiosos a ver cual era la razón de la repentina alegría de Harry y Ginny al leer ese libro.

¿Será Verdad? – pregunto un impacto Ron cuando leyó por si mismo el volumen.

¡Por supuesto que es verdad! – exclamo indignada Hermione.

Este libro es contemporáneo de Gryffindorf, mira la fecha, aquí dice que murió en 898 y el libro esta fechado en el año 1002, solo 4 años después de su muerte – Comento Luna demostrando porque era un Ravenclaw

Es correcto, en el mausoleo familiar también aparece esa como la fecha de la muerte de Gryffindorf – comento Harry corroborando la historia de Luna.

Los chicos miraron de nuevo el libro para terminar de leer la página que tanto Ginny como Harry habían descubierto.

_Poseedor de grandes poderes y un noble corazón, su majestad el muy distinguido Rey Godric de Inglaterra, vigésimo segundo monarca reinante de la casa Gryffindorf, sorprendió al mundo por las demostraciones de gran poder mágico que realizo durante su vida. Es de todos conocido el hecho de que era un experto en poderes Ithed de nivel superior, logrando incluso hacer complejas transformaciones sin el uso de su varita. Pero mas sorprendente es el hecho de que fuese protegido, es decir, que tenía la capacidad de sanar por si mismo y de sanar a otros con su poder. Otro de sus conocidos poderes era, sin duda, la legilimancia y oclumancia, tan poderosos que se dice que con un simple apretón de manos se encontraba en completo conocimiento de uno, aunque rara vez tenía necesidad de utilizar cualquiera de los dos debido a su noble carácter. También es de conocimiento popular su capacidad de entenderse con los Fénix, criatura adoptada como emblema familiar por el soberano después de su matrimonio con la Reina Rowena de Gales, séptima mujer en el trono de la casa de Ravenclaw._

_El fénix es al mismo tiempo, fuerte y valiente como el león e inteligente, prudente y sabio como el águila, es por esto que el soberano eligió el fénix porque simboliza a la perfección la unión de ambas familias, la de Ravenclaw representada por el águila y la de Gryffindorf representada por el león._

Y el libro continuaba narrando los demás aspectos de la vida de Godric Gryffindorf.

Me pregunto porque no manifestaste esos poderes antes – dijo Luna – es decir si eres descendiente de Gryffindorf y de Ravenclaw era algo mas que probable que manifestaras alguno de sus poderes con anterioridad, ¿No?

Si, nunca antes hiciste alguna demostración de magia sin varita, o de poder ver en el interior de las personas. – pregunto Hermione.

Si lo hice – dijo Harry recordando de pronto – Remus dice que cuando la única navidad que pase con mis padres mantuve a cola gusano bailando al ritmo de mis dedos a tres metros del suelo y luego también esta el accidente de mi tía Marge – completo Harry – como ven si he hecho demostraciones de poderes Ithed.

¿Qué le paso a tu tía Marge? – pregunto Neville curioso.

En realidad no es mi tía – dijo Harry recordando divertido – la infle y salio volando por la ventana como globo – completo Harry mientras Ron estaba tirado en el piso riendo a carcajadas solo de recordar.

Eso fue un accidente Harry, estabas muy enojado, a todos nos hubiera pasado – dijo Hermione desestimando el hecho.

No, yo quería que saliera volando, solo que no pensé que literalmente lo hiciera – confeso Harry.

Ante la cara escéptica de sus amigos continuó.

Estaba insultando a mis padres, en mi mente yo deseé que saliera de la casa volando, obviamente me refería a que se fuera de la casa lo mas pronto posible, en ese momento se empezó a inflar.

Bueno, presentabas poderes Ithed Básicos, pero como explicas que de pronto los desarrollaste, junto con una impresionante inteligencia, perspicacia y todo lo demás que dice ahí, a excepción del hecho de poder sanar personas. – dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese hecho.

Ya lo sabes, cuando entre en el mausoleo los obtuve, me reconoció como su heredero y me los dio, y también esta la cadena de fénix y esa extraña habitación que ya no existe – respondió Harry.

¿Dónde esta tu cadena de Fénix Harry? – pregunto Ginny dándose cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo Harry no la portaba.

En mi baúl, prefiero que se quede allí para no extraviarla, el libro de tapas rojas decía que es muy importante tenerla cerca por cualquier eventualidad pero también dice que es muy importante conservarla para las siguientes generaciones, no quiero ser el causante de que se rompa la tradición, por eso solo me la pongo cuando voy a salir lejos – dijo Harry a sus amigos.

¿Ese libro del que tanto hablas no dice nada más acerca de estos poderes? – pregunto Luna tratando de resolver el problema como una clásica Ravenclaw.

No, solo dice lo mismo que decía la placa donde estaba la cadena, "Para el que quiera detener el mal, de gran ayuda será" y luego añade lo que ya les dije, "siempre cercana a ti debe de estar, pero a salvo, recordad que para el próximo que la requiera se tiene que encontrar" – dijo Harry recitando los versos del libro.

¿Qué demonios significa eso? – pregunto Ron confundido

Tengo la impresión de que hay mas cerraduras que pueden ser abiertas con la llave, por eso la insistencia de tenerla cerca, ¿De que otra manera se explicaría? – contesto Harry a su amigo

Luna, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron pensativas, Ron y Neville intentaron hacer lo mismo pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión que fuera por lo menos un poco real.

Creo que tu suposición es correcta – dijo Hermione - ¿Pero donde puede haber mas de esas extrañas cerraduras?

Mi teoría es que se encuentran por todas partes en la casa e incluso aquí en el castillo, en cualquier lugar donde Godric Gryffindorf haya estado, solo que no las hemos buscado bien.

¿Exactamente que estamos buscando? – pregunto Luna sin comprender que es lo que ellos llamaban "cerradura"

son pequeñas cabezas de león con la boca abierta, al introducir la cabeza del fénix de mi cadena se abren o revelan algún secreto – contesto Harry. En realidad solamente he visto 2 en toda mi vida, pero he descubierto grandes cosas allí.

Y en cuanto a los demás poderes, ¿no existe alguna manera de desarrollarlos en todo su potencial? – pregunto ahora Ron tratando de regresar al tema original de discusión – lo digo porque esa habilidad de conocer a las personas con un simple apretón de manos resultaría mas que benéfica, eso y el hecho de ser protegido.

Yo no soy un protegido Ron – respondió Harry tratando de explicar a Ron que no poseía esos poderes.

Claro que lo eres, si Gryffindorf lo fue tu también lo eres, lo debiste haber obtenido junto con todo lo demás. – trato de argumentar el pelirrojo a Harry

No, no amor, estas confundiendo las cosas, los protegidos nacen, no pueden recibir la condición a manos de alguien mas como con los poderes mágicos – le explico Hermione a Ron.

Lo que dice Hermione es verdad, lo dice más abajo en el libro – señalo Harry un punto, unos 6 renglones debajo de donde habían terminado de leer - pero contestando a tu pregunta al parecer solo se desarrollan los poderes con la práctica constante, es el único consejo que da el libro – contesto Harry a su amigo pelirrojo.

En ese momento un leve golpeteo en una de las ventanas los saco de su conversación.

¡Es Hedwing!, ¿Qué querrá? – pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Harry se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para que su lechuza pudiera pasar. En cuanto se poso y se quedo quieta le quito la carta de la pata y la leyó. Instantes después, justo cuando termino de leer la breve nota, hablo:

Es Dumbledore – dijo Harry.

¿Ha pasado algo malo? – pregunto Luna alarmándose.

No, me ha pedido que vaya a su oficina para hablar del grupo. – respondió Harry tratando de tranquilizar los alterados ánimos de sus amigos – es mejor que dejemos esto para después – completo Harry.

¿Tú crees que Dumbledore sepa algo acerca de este lugar? – pregunto Hermione tratando de no sonar demasiado curiosa.

Harry se sonrió por dentro, probablemente su amiga jamás cambiaria. Lo mejor era dejarla ser como era.

Pierde cuidado, le preguntare – respondió el moreno.

Harry salio de la sede de la orden para ir a encontrarse con Dumbledore, no había querido alertar a sus amigos, pero la nota decía:

_Harry:_

_Ven a mi oficina es urgente_

_AD_

Con semejante mensaje lo más natural es que cualquier persona se preocupe – pensó Harry.

El chico se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, por su mente no pasaba la sospecha de ningún tema que Dumbledore quisiera tratar con el que no fuera Voldemort, algún ataque de Voldemort o alguna otra cosa relacionado con Voldemort o sus mortifagos. Afortunadamente sus sospechas resultaron erróneas.

En cuanto llego a la conocida gárgola la profesora McGonagall ya lo esperaba para franquearle el paso hasta la oficina.

Señor Potter, me alegro que haya logrado venir tan pronto – unas personas vinieron a visitar al director y el creyó conveniente que los conociera.

¿Qué personas? – pregunto Harry curioso.

La profesora McGonagall lo miro durante unos instantes considerando si era prudente revelarle o no esa información.

Son colegas del director, aurores, están aquí porque el profesor Dumbledore les pidió que vinieran para tratar ciertos asuntos referentes a quien usted sabe.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Harry pues en ese momento ya habían llegado a la oficina del director y el ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de replicar a su jefa de casa. Dentro de la oficina había 4 personas además del director y de Remus sentando a un lado de este, todos eran personas de edad avanzada a juzgar las barbas de dos de ellos, aunque ninguna tan larga y blanca como la del propio Dumbledore, y tenían sus rostros llenos de arrugas, todos portaban túnicas de terciopelo azul marino y aunque sus rostros mostraban seriedad y dureza también se podía percibir en ellos ese aire de confianza que tanto caracterizaba a Dumbledore.

Profesor Dumbledore, aquí esta el joven Potter – dijo la profesora McGonagall colocándose respetuosamente junto a una columna.

Harry, quiero presentarte a Ludwig Von Erlach director del centro de estudios mágicos de Colonia, a Balthasar Herder, a Ferdinand Klee y a Armand Le Blanc, embajadores de Alemania, Suiza y Francia ante la confederación internacional de magos.

Mucho gusto, Harry Potter – dijo Harry haciendo una leve inclinación para saludar a todos los presentes.

¿Cómo vas con tu grupo Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

Pues todos están aprendiendo muy bien, he tenido que reducir los entrenamientos porque prácticamente han finalizado con todo lo que les puedo enseñar – respondió Harry.

Eso supuse, por eso te mande llamar. Harry, tus nuevos poderes han sido una bendición del cielo que realmente no esperábamos, desafortunadamente también han hecho que haya muy poco que te pueda ofrecer aquí en Hogwarts, mas allá de seguridad claro, es por esto que Remus y yo – dijo Dumbledore señalando a Remus - hemos decidido que debes prepararte por separado de tus compañeros, no puedes seguir atrasándote, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que Voldemort cada día que pasa se prepara para la batalla final. La razón por la cual estos caballeros se encuentran aquí es que los cuatro aquí presentes son, sin duda, los mejores aurores del mundo, y han accedido gustosos a tomarte bajo su mecenazgo y enseñarte todo lo que puedan para prepararte, no es que queramos imponer cargas muy pesados sobre tus hombros, pero ya que es de tu conocimiento el contenido de la profecía sabes que es tu deber terminar con Voldemort y su segundo reinado del terror.

Pero Dumbledore, no hables como si fuera una carga, enseñar al muchacho es todo un honor – dijo el hombre presentado como Ferdinand Klee en un perfecto ingles

Eso es vegdad, no cualquiega tiene el honog de seg considegado para educag al joven Potteg – dijo el embajador de Francía.

Saldrás de Hogwarts durante las próximas cuatro semanas, la primer semana la pasaras en la residencia Black de Saint-Rémy-Lés-Chevreuse, muy cerca de Paris, el señor L' Blanc te supervisara allí, la siguiente semana te trasladaras a la residencia particular del señor Klee, muy cerca de Montraux en Vaud, Suiza, y las siguientes dos semanas las pasaras en el centro de capacitación para funcionarios de Gringotts en el castillo de Marksburg en Alemania, ya he hecho los arreglos pertinentes con Gringotts y están encantados de que te quedes allí. Creo que no es necesario decirte que debes aprovechar al máximo a cada uno de los señores aquí presentes.

No se preocupe profesor, tiene mi promesa de que aprovechare al máximo los entrenamientos.

No esperaba menos de ti Harry – le respondió el director.

Harry no podía creer lo que Dumbledore le acababa de revelar. Sabía que era necesario prepáralo arduamente para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, pero nunca pensó que el director no pudiera encargarse en persona de el. Pero si Dumbledore confiaba en que esos cuatro hombres lo prepararían apropiadamente el no debía de dudar de ellos. Además los 4 aurores poseían algo, justo como lo que tenía Dumbledore, que hacía difícil el no confiar en ellos, y en un intento primitivo de revisión con su legilimancia no pudo detectar peligro algúno.

Es mejor que vayas a tu habitación a preparar tu equipaje, partes hoy mismo con destino a Paris, ya he enviado a Dobby y a Winky con Ojo Loco a que preparen el lugar para tu llegada, he decidido que Dobby y Winky deben quedar bajo tu custodia, ambos se quedaran durante todo el mes contigo.

Si Profesor – contesto Harry haciendo una ligera inclinación y saliendo del despacho del director.

Despídete de quien te tengas que despedir y gira todas las instrucciones necesarias para que tu grupo siga funcionando, es menester que los demás alumnos no se retrasen en su preparación tampoco. – finalizo Dumbledore antes de que Saliera de su oficina.

Espera Harry, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Remus levantándose de su asiento y caminando para alcanzar a Harry.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina del director para esperarlo, sabía con certeza que Remus quería hablar con el para explicarle el porque de la decisión tan súbita de sacarlo de Hogwarts.

Solo quiero pedirte perdón por esto, se que debimos consultarte antes pero la oportunidad se presento y no podíamos desperdiciarla – dijo Remus a Harry.

Descuida Remus, se que es lo mejor, solo estoy triste porque no voy a ver a mis amigos durante un mes entero – dijo Harry.

No me mientas, se que no es por ellos por que estas así, se que tu estado se debe a cierta pelirroja que ronda por tu cabeza – le replico Remus – aunque usar a tus amigos es una buena pantalla.

¿Es tan obvio? – pregunto Harry algo ruborizado.

Por supuesto, tu y padre son iguales hasta en sus relaciones amorosas – dijo el hombre lobo con tono jocoso

¡Remus! – dijo Harry mas ruborizado, si bien tenía mucha confianza en el hombre lobo no le gustaba en lo absoluto ventilar los asuntos de su vida intima con nadie.

Esta bien, lo que quería decirte es que por favor me mantengas informado. Toma, es un espejo de dos vías, recuerda que siempre voy a estar allí si me necesitas, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Remus entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel.

De acuerdo – contesto Harry observando la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Remus.

Harry corrió hasta su habitación en la torre de Gryffindorf a preparar su equipaje, no esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos en el lugar, supuso que seguirían en la sede de la orden esperando su regreso.

Los iré a buscar en cuanto termine mi equipaje – pensó Harry cerrando la puerta de su habitación detrás de el.

Harry guardo todas sus cosas en el baúl, su capa de invisibilidad, su mapa, su cadena de fénix, y los 3 espejos de dos vías que tenía.

Es mejor que me lo lleve para hablar con Ginny, y con Sirius, y con Remus, deberían de inventar algo mas practico, a este paso conseguiré una colección – se dijo Harry en voz alta.

Después de terminar de guardar todo en su baúl tomo la jaula de Hedwing y bajo con todo a la sala común donde ya lo esperaba Ginny y sus amigos.

¡Harry!, ¿A dónde vas con tu equipaje? – pregunto Ginny curiosa de ver a su novio con todas sus pertenencias.

Me voy de la escuela – dijo Harry, y luego ante la mirada de horror de sus amigos agrego – Dumbledore me envía al continente a estudiar con Aurores capacitados, regreso en un mes aproximadamente.

Pero que vamos a hacer en el equipo de quidditch, y en la orden – preguntaba Hermione – tu eres el capitán y el líder de la orden.

Así es, pero creo que Ron podrá desempeñar mi puesto en los entrenamientos mientras vuelvo, afortunadamente no tenemos partidos durante el tiempo que estaré ausente, en cuanto a la orden creo que tu y Ginny podrán hacerse cargo, deben continuar con los entrenamientos, es necesario que los demás se encuentren listos antes de que termine el curso, el próximo año iniciaremos a otro grupo de estudiantes y no podemos hacerlos empezar desde el principio – contesto Harry a la pregunta de Hermione – confió en ustedes, en todos ustedes. Es muy importante estar preparados para defender la escuela en caso de que Voldemort intente algún otro movimiento.

No te preocupes amor, puedes confiar en nosotros – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

Lo se Ginny, llevo conmigo mi espejo de 2 vías, cualquier cosa ustedes podrán localizarme en donde sea que me encuentre, también llevare a Hedwing conmigo, aunque he decidido soltarla una vez que me encuentre en el continente, creo que nunca ha gozado de esa libertad, le caerá bien. Creo que eso es todo – dijo Harry a modo de despedida.

Cuídate quieres, y no dejes de buscarme en las noches por el espejo, creme que estaré esperando para verte – dijo Ginny recargándose en el pecho de Harry.

No te preocupes princesa, no me pasara nada – dijo Harry levantándole el rostro para darle un suave beso.

Creó que mejor me voy a mi habitación no me quiero quedar cuando salgas por allí – dijo Ginny corriendo por las escaleras a su habitación.

Siempre ha sido mala para esto, espero que te vaya bien Harry, regresa pronto, no sea que cuando regreses ya tenga el puesto de capitán titular – dijo Ron dándole un abrazo.

Cuídate Harry, y mantente en contacto por favor – dijo Hermione abrazándolo también.

Gracias por confiar en nosotros Harry, no te vamos a defraudar, tienes mi palabra – dijo Neville también abrazándolo.

Harry salio de su sala común con un extraño nudo en la garganta, se sentía triste por dejar a sus amigos y a Ginny pero al mismo tiempo contento por todo lo que iba a poder aprender de los 4 aurores. Se encamino hacía la lechucería donde recogería a Hedwing y luego bajo hasta la oficina del director donde ya lo esperaban para partir.

Ya estoy aquí profesor – dijo Harry entrando a la oficina del director.

Perfecto Harry, los señores solamente te esperaban para partir – dijo Dumbledore – Ferdinand, Ludwig, Armand, Balthasar, ha sido todo un placer el volverlos a ver, – añadió Dumbledore – espero poder pasarme por tu casa durante la semana Armand, para verificar los progresos de Harry.

Espegagemos con ansias tus visitas Albus – contesto Armand

Albus – dijo el mago llamado Ferdinand – nosotros nos retiramos.

Harry no debes preocuparte por nada, estas en buenas manos – dijo Dumbledore a modo de despedida.

¿Cómo nos marcharemos? – pregunto Harry.

Pog medio de un traladog muchacho, iremos primero a mi casa, el pgofesog Dumbledog cree que segia buena idea que dieses un pequeño paseo por Pagis antes de comenzag tu entgenamiento. – dijo Armand.

Harry se emociono, nunca había ido a Paris, a pesar de que en la escuela muggle le habían hablado de un túnel que atravesaba el canal en menos de 3 horas sus tíos jamás habían consentido en llevarlo mucho mas allá de Londres, y eso solo en una ocasión.

Solamente asegugate de tocag todas tus cosas y esta pequeña gama y en un instante estagemos en mi casa. – dijo Armand

Harry no estaba muy convencido, pero sabiendo que no tenía más opción, se aseguro de tocar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing y luego toco la pequeña Rama, y al instante sintió el clásico Tiron hacia adentro tan característico de los trasladores.

Al instante siguiente Harry se encontraba en una hermosa y amplia sala de estar con techo de doble altura y paneles de madera blanca cubriendo la mitad de las paredes. El piso era de cuadros de mármol blanco y rosa y tenía una enorme alfombra persa encima, del centro de la habitación colgaba una enorme lámpara de cristal, y justo debajo había una pequeña mesa circular con un florero de cristal azul, al fondo de la amplia sala había unas escaleras dobles con una hermosa pintura en el rellano. A cada lado había un par de puertas dobles de madera blanca y la puerta principal no pedía nada a las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts.

Bienvenido a mi casa Hagy – dijo Armand – espego que sea de tu aggado.

Ciertamente es muy bella – dijo Harry cortésmente – se nota la mano del dueño, este lugar esta decorado con muy buen gusto – completo

Ven por aquí, podemos comer antes de comenzar con tu pequeño paseo por Paris – dijo Armand señalando una de las dos puertas del lado derecho de las escaleras.

Harry dejo todas sus cosas, incluida Hedwing en su jaula, en la entrada de la casa y siguió a los cuatro hombres por la puerta que había señalado Armand, la nueva habitación era un comedor con el techo no tan alto como el del lobby de entrada, el tapiz de las paredes y las alfombras eran de color azul rey, había una mesa rectangular para 12 personas , que en ese momento se encontraba puesta con mantelería de seda azul con el escudo de la familia L'Blanc bordado, un fondo dorado con un castillo blanco rematado con una corona ducal, la cubertería de oro también tenia el blasón familiar, lo mismo que todos los platos de delicada porcelana china azul. En la pared del fondo había una enorme chimenea y justo frente a esta había una puerta.

De seguro comunica con la cocina – pensó Harry.

En la pared frente a la puerta de entrada había varias ventanas que llegaban de piso a techo con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo del mismo color que la tapicería.

Tomen asiento pog favog – dijo Armand – después de la comida igemos a la visita señog Potteg, Pagis es mas integesante al atagdeceg, creanmelo.

Tanto Harry como los otros tres magos tomaron asiento en la mesa y al instante siguiente aparecieron las fuentes de plata con los deliciosos platillos que los elfos del señor Armand habían preparado.

Comieron placidamente todo lo que los elfos habían preparado, y Harry probo por primera vez el sabor del vino de mesa en sus comidas, recordaba vividamente como si fuera ayer como sus tíos le daban a su primo pequeños sorbos de vino "para preparar a mi pequeño Dudders para cuando sea grande" decía la tía petunia, cuando Harry oso decir que el quería también prepararse sus tíos solamente le contestaron que sería un desperdició que el probara un vino tan fino pues no le veían gran futuro.

Después de que terminaran su comida Ferdinand, Balthasar y Ludwig decidieron quedarse un poco más para descansar y después retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

Salieron por la puerta principal de la casa para encontrar una hermosa fachada de Granito y un automóvil ultimo modelo esperándolos a la puerta.

_Monsieur, votre voiture est prêt_ (Señor su auto esta listo) – dijo un sirviente abriendo la puerta del conductor - _le bagage de Monsieur Potter est déjà au tronc._ _Le hibou a été placé libre comme vous nous avez instruits._ (El equipaje del señor Potter esta en la cajuela. La lechuza ha sido liberada como usted nos indico)

_Merci Danielle, vous peut s'excuser_ (Gracias Danielle, puedes retirarte) – vamos Haggy, sube del lado del copiloto, sega una expegiencia integesante, lo pgometo.

Harry no dudo ni un instante, subió por la puerta del copiloto y se dispuso a aprovechar la ocasión.

- Tu equipaje esta en la cajuela, y tu lechuza fue libegada y enviada a tu casa, estoy seguro que llegaga incluso antes que nosotgos

Armand arranco el auto y salio de la hermosa mansión para dar un tour a Harry. El auror francés se perdió en la maraña de calles de Paris y fue mostrando a Harry los lugares más importantes de la capital francesa. Harry visito el barrio de Montmartre y su basílica, el arco del triunfo, el jardín de las tullerias, el Louvre, y al final, cuando el sol ya se había puesto, fue a la torre Eiffel.

Armand insistió a Harry para que subiera hasta el ultimo mirador y observara la ciudad "desde el cielo", como el mismo dijo. Harry acepto gustoso subir los 300 metros hasta la cima para contemplar la ciudad.

No bien hubo terminado de abrirse la puerta del ascensor Harry se quedo asombrado, la enorme ciudad justificaba su apelativo de luz con millones de pequeñas puntos blancos que, desde la altura a la cual se encontraba Harry, formaban un enorme mar de luz que podía rivalizar con las estrellas que en ese momento aparecían en el cielo. El moreno se quedo observando extasiado toda la ciudad, sintiéndose solo un pasajero más de ese enorme barco que llamamos tierra, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose completamente desligado de lo humano y enteramente integrado en el éter. Fue en ese momento que una pregunta surgió en su cabeza y no pudo evitar formularla en cuanto sintió la presencia de Armand detrás de el.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry.

Armand comprendiendo de inmediato la pregunta del chico respondió:

¿Ves todas esas luces? – pregunto Armand sin esperar la respuesta de Harry – esas luces no solo significan pgogeso, esas luces significan que existen pegsonas allí abajo, pegsonas que llogan, pegsonas que gíen, pegsonas que aman, pegsonas que existen, pegsonas _que viven_. Allí abajo no impogta si tu piel es blanca o nega o canela o de cualquieg otgo colog, eges simplemente pegsona, simplemente existes y pog esa gazón megeces seg tgatado como humano – dijo Armand preparando su argumento lentamente – yo peleo por eso. Muchos de ustedes pelean pogque han pegdido a alguien a manos de el, a algún seg quegido, algún amigo, incluso algunos pelean pogque han pegdido a sus pagejas, o como en tu caso a sus familias completas, y no es algo que podamos cgiticag, ni cuestionag. Yo no peleo pog eso, no he pegdido a nadie ni he sufgido en cagne pgopia la guega, yo peleo pog el degecho que ellos tienen de vivig en paz – dijo señalando con su dedo las luces que se extendían bajo ellos -, yo velo pog que el sueño subconsciente que todos ellos tienen de conseguig un mañana donde todos puedan convivig en agmonía se cumpla, _yo peleo pog la vida_. – concluyo Armand con su exposición.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, solamente se quedaron observando en un silencio, para nada molesto, la enorme urbe que parecía no tener ni principio ni fin pues se unía en el horizonte con el cielo estrellado.

Vamos Hagy, el camino es lagrgo, es tiempo de ignos a tu casa – dijo Armand poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – tal vez podamos rgegresag antes de que te magches de la ciudad.

Harry lentamente asintió con la cabeza y camino detrás del auror para bajar de regreso al suelo donde ya lo esperaban los otros 3 magos. Durante el trayecto a casa de Harry todos permanecieron en silencio, nadie lo exteriorizo pero todos sospechaban que un gran cambio se había operado dentro de Harry.

N/A: muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, de verdad lo parecio, en especial quiero agradacer a Kriss a Juan y a un chic que me envio un mail pero no dejo ni su nombre (turucast) si lee esto le pido que por fa me mande un nuevo mail con su nombre, me gustaria charlar con el o ella.

Gracias a Dios ya salí de la escuela, entonces espero poder dedicar mas tiempo a la escritura y revisión de mi fic, si todo sale como lo planeado pronto terminare el fic, no quiero apresurarme ni prometer nada pero creo que solo le quedan a lo mucho 10 capitulos mas, (desde el 12) y para todos los que me preguntan porque la historia es tan light dejenme decirles que las desgracias ya vienen en camino es solo una cuestión de unos 4 capitulos mas cuando se desencadene todo (espero que mis lmitados recursos literarios logren el efecto que deseo darle al fic sino de antemano pido una disculpa)

Por ultimo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, espero que todos tengan un buen inició de año y disfruten de la compañia de sus familias y seres queridos.


	13. Egalité, Fraternité, Liberté

Capitulo XIII "Egalité, Fraternité, Liberté"

Después de alrededor de una hora de viaje en el auto arribaron a la residencia Black, era una hermosa mansión de 3 pisos de altura de estilo rococó tenía la fachada de cantera y los techos estaban recubiertos de plomo, lo que les daba un aire verdeazuleco, a los cuatro costados de la mansión, desde el segundo piso, se alzaban sendas torres circulares, alrededor del cuerpo principal del edificio la casa tenía amplios jardines con fuentes decoradas con esculturas, y el camino que llevaba desde la reja que franqueaba el paso hasta la puerta principal estaba marcado con adoquines.

Ciertamente es una casa muy bella – comento Ludwig

Oh, si que lo es – dijo Ferdinand observando la casa.

Dumbledoge dijo que tiene algededog de 100 hectáreas de tegeno con gepelentes antimuggle, el lugag es pegfecto paga entgenag – dijo Armand completando lo dicho por los otros dos magos.

Armand estaciono el vehículo justo frente a la entrada principal y en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta Dobby, Winky y Ojo Loco.

Harry Potter, que honor servirle – dijo Dobby en su voz chillona.

Potter, todo un gusto volver a verlo – dijo Moody a modo de saludo – Ferdinand, Ludwig, Balthasar, Armand, es un gusto volver a verlos a ustedes también. Vengan les mostrare la casa, gracias a Merlín que se encontraba en mucho mejor estado que la casa de Black en Londres, y por suerte aquí no tenemos que lidiar con la desagradable presencia de su madre – añadió Moody para alivió de todos.

Harry y los otros aurores siguieron a Moody dentro de la casa. Esta era un perfecto ejemplo de la opulencia a la que se podía llegar. El recibidor era una sala cuadrada con columnas a cada lado de las ventanas-puertas. El piso era de cuadros de mármol blanco y verde veteado de negro, las columnas también eran de mármol solo que completamente blanco. En todas y cada una de las paredes había pinturas mágicas resguardadas por pesados y barrocos marcos dorados, todos los muebles de la amplia sala, que se reducían a unos cuantos sillones de madera y gobelinos y un par de mesas, eran de madera tallada representando a varias criaturas en actitud servil.

Justo como la fuente del ministerio – pensó Harry.

Las puertas eran dobles hojas largas de madera con serpientes de plata como manijas. Al fondo de la sala había una escalera doble circular de mármol con una alfombra negra por el medio.

La casa ya fue completamente revisada, no tiene ningún hechizo, ninguna trampa y no hay nada que temer, es algo grande y tiene varios habitaciones similares a las que utilizabas en Hogwarts el año anterior – dijo Moody en su clásico tono hosco.

¿Cómo la habitación de los requerimientos? – pregunto Harry.

Si, como esa habitación, la casa en si es enorme entre los dos elfos y yo contabilizamos 100 habitaciones, pero creemos que puede haber mas disimuladas en las paredes y pasadizos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero Potter, pero no deben preocuparse por nada, utilizamos todos mis censores de magia tenebrosa y no encontramos nada extraño – dijo Moody.

Gracias Profesor Moody – dijo Harry.

No hay de que Potter, si no tienen más preguntas me retiro, tengo una misión que cumplir para Dumbledore, Ludwig, Armand, Balthasar, Ferdinand, Dumbledore tiene grandes esperanzas en el chico – dijo a modo de despedido – Potter, nos veremos pronto.

Y al instante siguiente había desaparecido de la casa.

Supongo que querrán comenzar con el entrenamiento hoy mismo – dijo Harry a los 4 aurores.

No te preocupes Haggy, nosotgos también pensamos que Dumbledoge se apresugo un poco al tgaegte hoy mismo, comenzagemos mañana, después del desayuno, puedes descansag un poco y acomodag todas tus cosas en tu habitación, pogque créeme que después de que empecemos tendgás muy poco tiempo paga descansag como díos manda – dijo Armand

Harry fue a su habitación siguiendo las indicaciones del auror Francés, pensó que si habían sido compañeros de estudios de Ojo Loco probablemente serían iguales o incluso peores que este para enseñar.

Dobby y Winky estaban fascinados de enseñarle a Harry la casa, pero este estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para postergar el paseo por la propiedad para otra ocasión.

Dobby, Winky, por favor solo llévenme a mi habitación, estoy exhausto.

Por supuesto señor Harry Potter, a su habitación, enseguida – dijo Dobby tomando su mano y corriendo con el por un pasillo de la planta superior.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos llegaron a una puerta más grande y bella que las demás, tenía el escudo de la familia Black en oro y zafiros superpuesto a la plancha de madera. Harry tomo la manija y abrió la puerta, supuso que se encontraría con una habitación similar a la de Grimmauld place, pero sus juicios no le hacían justicia a la habitación donde se encontraba. Era bastante amplia aunque no tanto como la habitación principal de su casa, tenía una cama con dosel, los cuatro postes eran de madera maciza, y si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda de que la familia era cien por ciento Slytherin estas se disiparon cuando observo las serpientes de plata enroscadas en cada uno de los postes. A los pies de la cama había una hermosa alfombra persa que mostraba claros signos de ser antigua. Justo frente a la puerta se alzaban cinco ventanas de piso a techo con sus respectivos balcones, Harry se acerco y se dio cuenta de que la vista de la habitación daba a los jardines por los que habían llegado. Por lo que de seguro la habitación se encontraba en la primera planta, suposición que fue confirmada cuando, al asomarse por el balcón central, se dio cuenta de que este estaba justo debajo de la puerta de entrada a la mansión.

Lo dejaremos amo, trate de descansar, de seguro debe estar muy cansado por el viaje. – dijo Winky haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo de la alcoba, Dobby detrás de ella.

Se recostó en la cama de su habitación provisional y cayo profundamente dormido, si bien no había realizado ninguna actividad física extenuante su mente si que se encontraba completamente exhausta y necesitada de un descanso. Aunque en realidad el descanso no le duro mucho.

¡Crucio! – grito Ludwig sin varita logrando su cometido de despertar a Harry.

Este rodó y se escondió por debajo de la cama.

¡Depulso! – y luego - ¡Accio Varita! – grito Harry desde detrás de la cama

Calma, calma, solo era un simulacro para ver como andaban tus reflejos, creo que Moody y Dumbledore te han entrenado bien – dijo Ludwig

Creo que si, me impresiona sobretodo el hecho de que has hecho magia Ithed, eso es muy poco común, sobretodo en alguien de tu edad – dijo Balthasar

Si….bueno…..creo que deben saber algunas cosas – dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder explicarles esos poderes sin contar toda la historia.

Harry les relato a los 4 aurores toda la historia de su verano y de cómo había obtenido los poderes, por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su entendimiento los hombres le daban confianza y cierta seguridad de que no sería traicionado por ellos. Los aurores escucharon su historia con interés y de vez en cuando interrumpían a Harry para hacer preguntas acerca de cosas, en opinión de Harry, sin sentido.

Entonces las chispas regresaron a donde estaría el corazón de la estatua después de rodearme – dijo Harry.

Ciertamente sabíamos que tu eras descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindorf, pero nunca pensamos que el hubiera tomado precauciones para poder transferirte sus poderes. – comento Ferdinand

¿Y dices que desde ese momento pudiste haceg cualquieg cosa, cualquieg hechizo, cualquieg maleficio o transfogmación? – pregunto Armand.

Así es, todas mis habilidades de repente afloraron.

Dumbledore no nos dijo nada a respecto – comento Balthasar - ¿Se lo dijiste verdad?

Por supuesto, fue lo primero que hice – dijo Harry algo indignado de que lo consideraran irresponsable.

Esta bien muchacho, no te alteres, no te consideramos irresponsable – dijo Ludwig ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry – no eres el único con legilimancia y oclumancia sensibles sabes, si no quieres que nadie penetre en ti debes aprender a cerrar mejor tu mente.

El profesor Snape no pudo enseñarme a cerrarla mas – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza apenado.

Lo se, Snape es un excelente legilimista, pero no posee la capacidad de ir mas lejos, por eso no puede enseñarte a cerrar tu mente a las personas con el don sensible, aunque no es que seamos muy comunes, podemos practicar para que lo logres – competo Ludwig

Gracias – dijo Harry al auror sintiéndolo de verdad.

No hay porque, créeme que yo, los cuatro, estamos aquí para enseñarte todo lo que podamos y todo lo que te pueda servir, y lo hacemos con gusto, no dudes de ello – dijo Ferdinand – Harry – dijo poniéndose de pie – es tiempo de que nosotros nos retiremos, ten por seguridad que te estaremos esperando respectivamente.

Hasta luego – respondió Harry

Los tres aurores desaparecieron al instante siguiente de que Harry se despidiera.

Descansa Hagy, mañana tempgano vendgé paga que empecemos el entgenamiento – dijo Armand – no te pgeocupes, me aparecegé en mi casa, mañana vendgé con alguno de mis empleados paga que se lleve el auto.

Y al instante siguiente también había desaparecido dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Harry cayo profundamente dormido en cuanto todos se hubiesen retirado, las palabras que le había dirigido el auror francés habían causado mella en el: el peleaba por venganza, no por verdadera lealtad o por convicción, solo lo hacía por despecho, por hacer que Voldemort pagara el haberlo dejado sin familia, ¿Acaso eso desmeritaba sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort? o peor aún, ¿Lo hacía igual a el?

A fin de cuentas Voldemort también pelea por venganza, venganza contra los muggles porque su padre abandono a su madre, contra el mundo que la abandono a ella y contra ella que lo abandono a el, venganza al fin y al cabo – pensó Harry.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto mas por costumbre que por voluntad propia, todavía escuchaba en sus oídos las palabras de Armand acerca de la guerra. Sentía que su lucha no valía la pena, sentía, muy dentro de el, que era justo igual a Voldemort, y ese pensamiento le desanimaba bastante.

Señor Harry Potter, su desayuno señor – dijo Dobby apareciendo con una bandeja para que Harry desayunara en la cama.

Gracias Dobby, no sabes si el señor Armand ya llego – pregunto ahora Harry.

Si señor, llego hará una media hora, nos pidió que le dejáramos descansar un poco, se encuentra en los sótanos preparando pociones, me retiro, si se le ofrece algo mas solo diga mi nombre y apareceré a su lado yo o Winky.

Dijo el elfo desapareciendo al instante siguiente

Harry observo el desayuno que le había ofrecido Dobby, era solo algo de fruta picada y jugo de naranja, también había avena. Cuando termino de comer se levanto y fue al cuarto de baño a asearse, el cuarto era igual de impresionante que el resto de la casa, pero ciertamente no era ni siquiera la mitad de hermoso que el de la mansión Potter, tenía todo las paredes recubiertas de mármol, había una tina medio hundida en el piso lo suficientemente amplia para que se bañaran cuatro personas, también había un wc y un amplio lavamanos con espejo. En cuanto termino de asearse salió de nuevo a la habitación y llamo a Dobby para que lo guiara hasta el sótano donde se encontraba Armand.

¡Dobby!

Al instante siguiente el elfo se apareció en medio de la habitación.

¿Qué pasa señor?, ¿En que puedo servirle? – pregunto servilmente

¿Podrías Por favor llevarme con el señor L'Noir, realmente todavía no puedo ubicarme aquí en la casa? – pregunto Harry en un tono amable.

Por supuesto señor Harry Potter señor, solamente aparézcase en el hall de entrada señor, así será mas fácil. – respondió el elfo.

Harry cerró sus ojos y se imagino el Hall de entrada, al instante siguiente ya se encontraba allí con Dobby a su lado.

- Sígame por aquí – dijo el elfo tomando la mano derecha de Harry y corriendo en dirección a una puerta.

El elfo abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su dedo y guió a Harry escaleras abajo, recorrieron varios pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta de roble.

Señor, aquí se encuentra el señor Armand, cualquier cosa solo llámeme – y después se evaporo.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró en frente de un amplio laboratorio de pociones, en las paredes había estantes llenos de frascos etiquetados, en el medio había un par de largas mesas con todos los utensilios necesarios para poder hacer pociones, calderos, botellas, redomas, tubos de ensayo, embudos, etc. Era un laboratorio en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Hagy, que bueno es vegte, llegue hagá poco más de media hoga, pero como me dijegon que todavía dogmías decidí pgepagag todo paga la lección de hoy. – dijo Armand seleccionando unos frascos de la pared del fondo – al pageceg la familia de tu padgino ega bastante aficionada a las pociones, tienen un vegdadego labogatogio aquí abajo. – completo el auror Francés.

Si, eran una familia obscura, como su nombre. – respondió Harry.

Bien, bien, eso no es lo importante ahoga, según lo que supe pog Dumbledoge tu y tus amigos son visitantes fgrecuentes de la enfegmegia pog lo que pensamos que debegiamos empezag dandote ciegto entgrenamiento de sanadog, paga que sepas dagte cuidados minimos en la batalla.

Harry asintió levemente y se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba Armand

Esta es una poción gevitalizante, estoy segugo que en Hogwagts has pgepagado cientos de pociones de este tipo, pego esta es mas podegosa, bulgagmente se le llama "levantamuegtos", obsegva como la pgepago paga que la puedas pgepagag tu también.

Armand continuo preparando su poción para mostrarle a Harry como hacerlo, el moreno empezó a hacer la propia y de vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta a Armand acerca de los ingredientes y el modo de preparación. Harry pensó que este era un método mucho mejor que el empleado por Snape, pero sabía que si se atrevía a sugerirle al profesor de pociones un cambió en su sistema de enseñanza sufriría una muerte dolorosa, probablemente por envenenamiento.

ves como así es más simple – comento Armand terminando de empacar su poción en una botella de cristal.

Claro que es más simple, todo es mas simple cuando Snape no esta fastidiando cerca – dijo Harry sin pensar.

No seas tan dugo con Sevegus Hagy, estoy segugo que en ocaciones puede seg un pegfecto estupido pego cgeeme que es de los mejoges pgofesoges de pociones del mundo, además de que hace un tgabajo invaluable paga el lado de la luz – refuto Armand dando por concluida la conversación.

Harry no se sintió ofendido por el comentario de Armand, sabía que el profesor de pociones vivía con la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza.

pero eso no le quita que sea un perfecto imbecil – pensó Harry.

Armand lo miro como adivinando sus pensamientos y luego dijo.

Tomaguemos un descanso, luego continuagemos con la siguiente poción, ¿Qué te parece?

Por mi perfecto Armad – respondió Harry.

Bien, llamagemos a tus elfos paga que nos sigvan el almuegzo, aunque ya casí es hoga de la comida – dijo viendo su reloj.

Después de almorzar Harry y Armand continuaron elaborando pociones. Si bien esta no era la materia preferida de Harry estaba conciente de que era una habilidad muy importante, sobretodo el saber preparar pociones sanadoras, tal como se lo había dicho Armand con su singular propensión a sufrir accidentes y heridas era necesario que supiera cuando menos los cuidados básicos para poder sobrevivir en batalla.

Entiendo que necesito saber prepararlas, pero de que me van a servir una vez que me encuentre peleando contra Voldemort frente a frente. – pregunto Harry a Armand cuado se encontraban preparando una poción cicatrizadora de heridas profundas.

Pgimego que nada pogque en medio de la batalla tu o alguien muy cegcano a ti pueden necesitag cuidados médicos básicos, y en segundo lugag todos los augoges caggamos con esto – dijo Armand señalando un cinturón lleno de pequeños frascos de cristal llenos de pociones – contiene las pociones que estamos pgepagando, solo las básicas, gevitalizadoga, cicatgizadoga, anti fiebge, anti infecciosas, anti hemogágicas y algunas calmantes y sedantes – y tegcego, no solo te enseñage a pgepagag pociones, también te enseñage hechizos básicos paga que puedas cugarte un hueso goto pog ejemplo o haceg buenos vendajes impgovisados, todo eso es pagte muy impogtante del entgenamiento de augog Haggy, no lo olvides.

De acuerdo – contesto Harry admitiendo que el argumento empleado por el otro auror era valido.

Gecuegda que la idea de Dumbledoge es pgepagagte como si fuegas un Augog, necesitas saber todo esto y muchas cosas mas – respondió Armand.

Armad se retiro después de haber acompañado a Harry a cenar, si bien Harry no lo expreso agradecía al auror francés que no lo dejara solo en esa casa tan grande. A pesar de que la casa era hermosa y estaba decorada con un excelente gusto, a Harry no le gustaba para nada ese lugar pues se sentía completamente solo y abandonado, y aunque apenas era su segunda noche allí no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Los siguientes días de entrenamiento fueron todavía más duros, Armand se negaba a darle descanso y Harry tenía que aprender a una velocidad que estaba cerca de llegar al límite de lo humano.

Armand decidió intercalar las clases de Harry, de tal manera que no tuviera pociones o encantamientos dos días seguidos.

Es para variar un poco y que no resulte tan aburrido – le dijo cuando al segundo día comento el cambio.

Harry se esforzaba mucho en aprender todo lo que pudiera del auror francés, pero a pesar de que ponía todo su empeño en lograrlo siempre terminaba exhausto. Ese día en particular las cosas habían sido bastante difíciles, pero al no tener noticias de su novia reflexiono que su sueño podría esperar un poco más.

Decidió escribir una carta a Ginny antes de irse a Dormir, tomando en cuenta la distancia era mas que probable que Hedwing regresaría justo a tiempo para cuando el se marchara de encontrarse con Ferdinand.

Pero luego recordó que prudentemente había llevado con el sus espejos de dos vías, precisamente para no cansar a Hedwing.

¿Funcionaran? – se pregunto a si mismo

Por supuesto que funcionan tonto, puedes hablar con Sirius que esta en otra dimensión y dudas de que tengan alcance a Inglaterra, Harry Potter a veces me sorprendes – le auto respondió esa extraña voz que parecía ser su conciencia.

Se sonrojo levemente y dejo el pergamino y la pluma para ir a buscar el espejo que necesitaba para hablar con Ginny.

¡Ginny! ¡Ginevra Althea Weasley! – exclamo Harry llamándola sin resultado aparente – después de todo creo que tendré que escribir esa carta.

Pero en ese momento la chica pelirroja apareció en el espejo.

¿Como estas Harry?, ¿Cómo marcha todo por allí? – preguntaba la pelirroja.

Todo bien por aquí, los entrenamientos son algo pesados, y realmente me encuentro cansado pero creo que es el preció por aprender de uno de los mejores – dijo Harry sinceramente a la chica pelirroja – ¿y por allá como van las cosas?

Pues dentro de lo que cabe van bien, en cuanto se enteraron en la escuela que te habías ausentado empezaron a correr los rumores más absurdos del mundo – decía Ginny con gesto molesto.

Rumores falsos, ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto Harry divertido del gesto de su chica.

Imagina que un chico de primero de Hufflepuf, creo que de familia muggle, dijo que en realidad tu no existías, solo eras una especie de espejismo del inconsciente colectivo, incluso Luna rió con este. – dijo Ginny un poco mas relajada.

¿Con este?, ¿Qué hay mas? – pregunto Harry.

Oh claro, otro chico de primero, solo que de Ravenclaw, dice que en realidad tú eres un tal Ralph McAlley, un muchacho muggle que vivía en su mismo barrió, y que descubrieron en la escuela que no eras Harry Potter y por eso te echaron, Luna le prohibió leer "The Quibler", y ha jurado que se encargara de cumplir su prohibición. – dijo la chica riendo quedamente – por lo demás estoy bien, todos estamos bien, los miembros de la ordén pidieron un receso pero Hermione se negó a dárselos, argumento no poder perder el tiempo, y con respecto a lo demás todo ha marchado bastante bien, ¿y tu como has estado?, ¿me has extrañado?

Si, mucho, a pesar de que solamente llevamos 5 días de no vernos ya te extraño bastante. – dijo el moreno con aire soñador

¿Cómo es por allá? – pregunto la chica curiosa.

Realmente es hermoso, Armand me llevo el otro día a conocer la ciudad, me ha encantado, espero que podamos venir tu y yo algún día, se que te encantara.

Estoy segura de que me encantara cualquier lugar del mundo si estoy contigo – dijo Ginny coquetamente a Harry.

Harry estuvo platicando un rato mas con Ginny hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en ambos, entonces no les quedo más remedio que despedirse e irse a dormir.

Me tengo que ir, mañana tengo clases y todo el mundo se preguntara que es lo que estuve haciendo – dijo Ginny.

Yo también me tengo que ir, Armand ha resultado ser igual de flexible que Moody en lo referente a los entrenamientos, no quiero ni saber que es lo que me va a hacer si se entera que hacía en la noche – comento Harry ahogando un bostezo.

Harry se durmió un poco preocupado, no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría Armand cuando notase que en lugar de descansar propiamente había estado hablando con su novia.

La mañana siguiente resulto ser un completo suplicio. Harry apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, por lo que su concentración y rendimiento en clase disminuyo considerablemente, al medio día, luego de que hubiera utilizado sus horas para comer en dormir, y hubiera comprobado que tampoco había sido buena idea pues su estomago ya había gruñido por la falta de alimento, además de que seguía en un estado de casi inconciencia con ese poco de sueño, Armand perdió la paciencia y lo reprendió.

No Haggy, el encantamiento soldadog de huegos no es un simple gepago, tienes que dagle mas fuegza, mas sentimiento, gecuegda que deceas cugag a las pegsonas no pegaglas como hacen los muggles – decía Armand a un Harry completamente agobiado por todo lo que tenía que aprender.

¿Podría ser que descansáramos?, realmente estoy exhausto – luego añadió viendo la cara de desaprobación de Armand – creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien porque estoy cansado, tal vez si descansara un momento podría hacerlo mejor, ¿no lo crees?

De acuegdo, pego solo segan 15 minutos, no podemos despegdiciag mas tiempo descansando – dijo Armand.

Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad – dijo Harry - ¡Dobby!

Si Harry Potter señor, dígame en que puedo servirlo señor – pregunto Dobby servilmente

Tráeme por favor cualquier cosa para comer, lo que sea, de verdad lo necesito. – dijo Harry con una cara de hambre extrema.

Enseguida señor – dijo Dobby desapareciendo

Tal vez si no hubiegas estado hablando con tu novia anoche no estagias tan cansado hoy – dijo Armand algo enojado.

¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto Harry con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

Gecuegda que no eges el único leglimista en este lugag. – dijo Armand riendo un poco

Harry se le quedo mirando algo enojado

Que lo recuerde y lo sepa no necesariamente significa que me guste la idea de que invadas mi privacidad tan tranquilamente – continuo Harry con el mismo enfado.

¡Oh! Pog favog, no seas tan inmadugo, compgende que debo haceglo, Dumbledoge confió en mi paga cuidagte, no puedo fallag a la promesa que le hice muchacho, además no lo hago constantemente, de eso puedes estag segugo.

Harry prefirió no seguir peleando, pero en su interior seguía considerando como algo poco ético e irrespetuoso que se inmiscuyeran en sus pensamientos como si se tratara de cualquier asunto menor.

Después del breve almuerzo Harry y Armand continuaron con las lecciones. Hechizos para recomponer huesos rotos, detener hemorragias, detectar heridas internas, entablillar, aparecer y transformar cosas necesarias para la sanación y esto resultaba completamente extenuante, por primera vez Harry estaba realmente conciente de que las vidas de muchas personas podían depender de lo bien que aprendiera o no lo que le estaban enseñando, pero por mas que se esforzara en cumplir con lo prometido a Armand de mejorar su rendimiento el cansancio hacía mella en el y no podía dejar de cabecear por sueño.

Alrededor de la media tarde resultaba tan obvio que Armand lo noto, y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la actitud del chico, era obvio que por mas que trataba de quedarse despierto no podría mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

Esta bien Haggy, descansa, mañana continuaremos con esto, tal vez te haga también una pequeña evaluación, depende de que tanto apgendas. – dijo el francés en tono paternal

¿De verdad? – contesto Harry reprimiendo un bostezo.

Clago, pego quiego que me pgometas que de vegdag vas a descansag, mañana continuagemos con el entgenamiento. – dijo Armand sonriendo ante la actitud tan inocente del muchacho

Prometido – dijo Harry bostezando.

Anda, vete, volvege mañana tempgano.

Por lo menos no puedes decir que no trate de cumplir mi palabra. – comento Harry.

Y al instante siguiente el auror francés ya no se encontraba allí.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se concentro en aparecerse en la mullida cama que le esperaba 4 pisos mas arriba, al instante siguiente ya se encontraba allí completamente dormido. Harry estaba tan cansado que por primera vez en casi un año no se preocupo por preparar su mente contra irrupciones de Voldemort.

Cierto elfo domestico que gustaba de vestir estrafalariamente, se paseaba por allí revisando que todo estuviera limpió cuando escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo caer en la cama, alarmado entro para ver si se trataba de un intruso pero solo era su señor Harry Potter que se había quedado dormido.

Con todo el respeto y consideración posibles de acuerdo al apreció que le tenía se acerco y le cubrió con las mantas para que no pasara frió, luego salió lentamente de la habitación y continuo con su inspección de la casa tratando de no perturbar el sueño de su señor. Sin siquiera sospechar que por primera vez en meses Harry Potter necesitaría algo más que mantas abrigándolo para dormir bien.

En medio de su sueño comenzó a sentir que caía irremediablemente en la oscuridad, pensando que despertaría en cualquier momento abrió los ojos, pero lo que encontró fue muy distinto a lo que había dejado antes de dormir, todo a su alrededor era negro, completamente negro, Harry comenzó a deslumbrar un pequeño punto de luz, su mente se encontraba confundida y no podía determinar con claridad si se encontraba dormido o despierto, pero si sabía que no se encontraba en la mansión Black a las afueras de Paris, Francia. El punto de luz comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacía el, conforme lo hacía iba creciendo en tamaño hasta que se volvió la figura de un hombre que Harry no pudo distinguir debido a las tinieblas.

¿Dónde demonios estoy? – se pregunto a si mismo Harry reconociendo el suelo y levantándose.

Potter, todo un gusto el verte, tenía tiempo que tu mente se resistía heroicamente a mis embates, hoy pude comprobar que a pesar de lo que todos dicen tu en realidad no eres tan fuerte. – dijo una voz siseante, como la de las serpientes, voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

¿Qué es lo que deseas Voldemort? – pregunto Harry completamente seguro de si mismo.

Solamente quiero cruzar impresiones contigo muchacho, no me explico como es que un príncipe puede tener esos modales. – respondió la serpiente-hombre tratando de burlarse de Harry.

Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne – respondió el moreno – dime que quieres o largate ahora mismo.

Repito, tus modales dejan mucho que desear, tal vez deberías dejarme a mi tu palacio, estoy seguro que yo sabría aprovecharlo mejor que tu. – dijo Voldemort en su clásico tono ponzoñoso.

Lo dudo – respondió Harry escuetamente.

Oh claro que si Potter, yo podría desvelar muchos de los misterios que ahí aguardan a ser develados, lastima que una joya tan hermosa de la arquitectura haya caído en manos tan bajas como las tuyas. – comento el descendiente de Slytherin.

¿Tan Bajas?, que yo recuerde tu y yo somos de la misma calaña, tu también eres hijo de un muggle, por lo menos mi madre era bruja, pero tu padre. – dijo Harry regresándole el comentario hiriente – ¿Es que acaso tu no le temes a nada Voldie?, al mundo por ejemplo.

Voldemort rió sonoramente y Harry sintió erizarse los bellos de su nuca.

Yo no tengo porque tenerle miedo a nada ni a nadie, el mundo entero debe de empezar a temer a Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso del mundo. – dijo Voldemort con completa convicción en sus propias palabras –

Algo soberbio el amigo – dijo Harry riendo.

Únete a mi Potter, con ese poder ambos podríamos dominar al mundo, ambos podríamos ser los dueños y señores de todo lo que te rodea. – dijo Voldemort tratando de tentar a Harry.

Harry rió de buena gana ante el comentario de Voldemort.

¿Te Has fijado lo que hay a nuestro alrededor? – Pregunto Harry riendo – eso es exactamente lo que voy a ganar al unirme contigo: nada.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía ver los rostros del otro, Harry intuyo que el mago tenebroso tenía una expresión de completa humillación en la cara.

Podríamos regresar a Black de ese velo, ¿No lo quieres ver de vuelta por aquí? – pregunto Voldemort.

No, prefiero que se quede donde esta y me mire orgulloso, y no vea el completo remedo de ser humano en el que me convertiría si aceptase tu oferta.

¿Y el poder, a ti no te seduce el poder tampoco? – pregunto otra vez Voldemort.

Hay cosas que ni el poder ni el dinero pueden comprar – contesto Harry tranquilamente

Muchacho torpe, solamente te expones a ti y los tuyos a sufrimientos innecesarios – respondió Voldemort desestimando el comentario de Harry.

¿Quién puede decir si un momento feliz de amor, o la alegría de respirar o pasear en una mañana brillante y de aspirar aire fresco, no vale por todos los esfuerzos y sufrimientos que la vida en si supone?, ciertamente nadie puede hacerlo1, tu menos que nadie, eso es algo que cada quien debe decir y, por lo menos yo, ya lo he hecho – dijo Harry retadoramente.

Muchacho insolente, agradece que no puedo usar magia aquí, de otra manera en estos momentos te estarías retorciendo del dolor bajo mis pies. – dijo el mago oscuro completamente seguro de su superioridad.

Harry en ese momento sintió la magia fluir por todo su ser, esperando ser liberada de su cautiverio en su cuerpo.

Desgraciadamente para ti yo si puedo utilizar magia – dijo Harry – ¡Depulso! – grito Harry arrojando al otro mago muy lejos dentro de la oscuridad – agradece tu que solamente nos encontremos en mi mente, de otra manera estarías muerto.

Justo al terminar de decir estas palabras despertó sobresaltado en la cama que ocupaba desde hacía 5 noches en la antigua mansión Black.

En cuanto se levanto fue a su baúl a buscar el espejo que le había dado Remus. A pesar de que ya despuntaban los primeros rayos del alba necesitaba hablar con el urgentemente acerca de este sueño. Aun que había soñado con anterioridad con Voldemort, jamás había experimentado algo así, tan real, tan vivido, como si en verdad ambos hubiesen estado presentes en un lugar físico charlando.

Remus, Remus Lupin – grito Harry al espejo.

Al instante siguiente la característica mirada bondadosa de Remus Lupin apareció en el espejo.

¿Qué ha pasado Harry?, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Remus preocupado.

No ha pasado nada – mintió rápidamente Harry tratando de calmar al hombre lobo – al menos no todavía.

¿A que te refieres Harry? – pregunto Remus mas calmado.

Volví a soñar con Voldemort, pero esta vez fue distinto, no sentí que estuviese enojado o feliz, lo vi – dijo Harry tratando de explicar su sueño, aunque realmente no tenía buenos resultados pues ni siquiera el mismo lo entendía.

¿Cómo que lo viste?, no te entiendo – pregunto el Hombre lobo.

Siempre sueño con el, es decir, lo veo y se que es lo hace o lo que hizo, pero esta vez fue distinto, hable con el, fue como si nos hubiésemos reunido para hablar como dos simples conocidos.

Espera, cuéntame todo lo que sucedió en tu sueño.

Harry contó a Remus toda la conversación que tuvo con Voldemort, el hombre lobo lo escucho atentamente y cuando finalizo emitió su consejo:

Creo que lo mejor es llamar a Dumbledore y decirle todo lo que paso, no sabemos si Voldemort ya se entero que no estas en Hogwarts, puede ser que lo suponga. – dijo Remus a Harry.

Si, creo que tienes razón, ¿podrías por favor decirle todo lo del sueño?, si envió a Hedwing hasta allá de seguro no llegara a tiempo – respondió Harry.

Descuida, cuenta con eso. – respondió el hombre lobo – cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Harry y Remus estuvieron conversando un rato mas, hasta que dio la hora de que Remus se levantara a preparar sus clases y Harry se preparara a tomar las suyas.

Prometo avisarte de cualquier otra cosa que suceda – dijo Harry a Remus como despedida.

Yo prometo comentarle a Dumbledore ahora mismo acerca de tu sueño – respondió Remus a la despedida.

Espero poder hablar contigo antes de la próxima semana – dijo Harry a Remus.

Pero por favor llámame en horas mas convenientes, me veré forzado a tomar poción revitalizadora, casi no había dormido nada – comento Remus medio en broma medio en serio.

Lo siento – respondió Harry de verdad apenado – pero no sabia que hacer, nunca me había pasado algo así.

No te preocupes, hiciste lo mejor y más prudente, ahora ve a descansar un poco, no creo que Armand este muy feliz de verte cansado – dijo el hombre lobo tratando de confortar a Harry.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Harry – adiós, espero poder comunicarme contigo antes de semana, me siento muy solo por aquí.

Lo se, pero es necesario, yo también me comunicare contigo, también me he sentido algo solo.

Y al instante siguiente la imagen de Remus Lupin desapareció del espejo. Harry suspiro y se levanto de la cama para ir a guardar el espejo en su baúl. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya era de día y que no tenía caso dormir pues en cualquier momento llegaría Armand listo para terminar con esa singular semana.

Decidió que una vez que se encontraba despierto lo menos que podía hacer como gesto de pago ante la cortesía del auror francés era esperarlo listo cuando llegara, lo cual no debía ser mucho tiempo después pues ya eran las 7 de la mañana.

Harry se aseo y vistió, cuando salio del cuarto de baño pensó en arreglar todas sus cosas para marchar, pero al parecer Dobby y Winky ya lo habían hecho por el pues no encontró ninguna de sus pertenencias en la habitación que había estado ocupando. Se apareció en el pequeño desayunador de la terraza donde ya lo esperaba su desayuno de todos los días.

Dobby y Winky si que saben lo que me gusta, creo que les caerán bien a Abet e Ilip – dijo Harry recordando a los elfos de sus padres.

En cuanto termino de desayunar se apareció Armand con una extrañamente larga caja de cartón a un lado de el.

Vamos Haggy, es tiempo de continuag con el entgenamiento, hoy tenemos un día bastante cagrgado de actividades – dijo Armand emocionado – en cuanto terminemos con la lección te hage un pequeño gepaso paga sabeg que tanto has apgendido, luego igemos a Pagis a que conozcas un delicioso gestaugant que te fascinaga, te lo asegugo.

¿Podríamos ir a comprar algunos souvenirs para mis amigos? – pregunto Harry a Armand

Pog supuesto que si, pero pgimero debemos concentgarnos en la lección – le respondió Armand.

Harry siguió al auror francés hasta la biblioteca, que durante esos días había sido utilizada como salón de clases para continuar con su entrenamiento. Armand le enseño un par de hechizos nuevos y repaso todos los vistos anteriormente, cuando terminaron abrió la caja que llevaba para descubrir una especie de maniquí muggle.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Harry sin dejar de observar a la figura.

Esto es un examinadog de sanadog, los estudiantes son examinados con estos maniquíes, yo simplemente le dige una enfegmedad y tu tendgás que decigme cual es y sobgetodo que se le debe aplicag al paciente paga cugagle.

Harry observo con curiosidad el artilugio que Armand estaba colocando boca arriba en el centro de la habitación.

Comencemos entonces – dijo Armand acercándose al oído del "paciente" y murmurando algo que Harry no logro entender.

Un instante después de la nariz del muñeco empezó a salir un liquido rojo viscoso que Harry no tuvo problema en reconocer como sangre, también se observaban pequeños moretones sobre las venas del cuello y una inusual piel palida.

¡Fue envenenado! – exclamo Harry al instante – creo que al parecer fue envenenado con esencia de Jintag.

Muy bien Haggy, ahoga dime ¿Qué hay que haceg paga cugaglo?

Harry se concentro en recordar la clase especial que había tenido con Armand acerca de venenos y el antidoto que servia para neutralizar a la mayoria.

Hay que mezclar poción revitalizadora con agua y un poco de desintoxicante, si no funciona entonces es mejor tomar su sangre para buscar que veneno utilizaron. – dijo Harry completamente seguro de sus palabras.

Muy bien, hazlo – dijo Armand haciéndole una seña con la mano invitándolo a que curara al muñeco.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron así, Armand dictando una enfermedad o algún hueso fracturado y Harry curando al paciente. A medio día Armand, tal como lo prometió se llevo a Harry a comer a las calles de Paris.

Dale este tgasladog a tus elfos, se igán digecto a casa de Fegdinand, tu los alcanzagas después de que tegminemos de comeg.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en enviar primero a Dobby y Winky junto con Hedwing y todas sus cosas, de esta manera el podría moverse con mas facilidad por las calles de Paris con Armand que si tuviera la preocupación de regresar a casa por sus cosas. Dobby y Winky estuvieron encantados de ir por adelantado para preparar la llegada de Harry, por lo que no pusieron ninguna objeción en salir primero para casa de Ferdinand en Suiza.

Harry y Armand se aparecieron en la casa del último para ir a comer. Armand no paraba de hablar maravillas del lugar al que iba a ir a comer. Cuando llegaron al lugar, situado en la rivera del río Sena, Harry pensó que todo lo que había escuchado eran puras exageraciones, pero en cuanto los meseros le sirvieron lo que había ordenado supo por experiencia propia que todo lo que le había dicho Armand no alcanzaba para hacerle justicia a la cocina de ese lugar. Como Armand se lo advirtió el restaurante era exclusivamente vegetariano así que Harry pidió una ensalada de la casa y Armand pidió una botella de vino de mesa para comer.

Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Harry degustando su comida en la terraza del restaurante.

No tienes nada que aggradeceg, ha sido todo un honog enseñagte y ayudag en lo que se pueda a esta guega. – respondió Armand levantando su copa de Vino – pgopongo un bgindis, pogque la guega gesulte como todos quegemos. – concluyo el auror Francés.

Salud, porque la guerra resulte como todos queremos – respondió Harry levantando su copa y tocándola con la de Armand.

¿Cómo iré a casa de Ferdinand? – pregunto Harry momentos después.

El vendga por ti, pgimego pasagemos a haceg algunas compgas y luego te igas con el.

¿Qué compras? – pregunto Harry curioso.

¿No pensagas igte de Pagis sin habeg compgado pegfumes, gopa y joyas vegdad? – pregunto Armand como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. - ¿Qué pensabas llevagle a tus amigos en Inglatega, llavegos?

Harry se sonrojo involuntariamente, el tono que utilizo no dejaba a dudas que realmente debía de ser algo bastante obvio.

Después de que terminaron de comer Armand lo llevo a los Champs Élysées para que comprara a sus amigos todas las cosas que quisiera. Harry compro perfumes para todos sus amigos, suaves para Hermione, Ginny y Luna y algo más fuertes para Neville y Ron. También les compro unas botellas de buen vino de mesa y para risa de Armand unos llaveros de la torres Eiffel para el resto de los miembros de la orden. Para el se compro también perfumes y sobretodo ropa de las tiendas que había en la calle. En cuanto terminaron sus compras regresaron a casa de Armand, donde ya los esperaba Ferdindad.

Espero que se hayan divertido – dijo Ferdinand – tus sirvientes me dijeron que tu y Harry se habían marchado a Paris de Compras – comento

Si, Haggy, quegia compgag algunas cosas paga sus amigos, así que lo lleve a los champs Élysées a que les comprara algo.

Bien, me alegro que hayan disfrutado su estadía aquí, Harry estas listo para irte. – pregunto el suizo.

Si, completamente listo – respondió Harry tratando de reunir todas las bolsas con lo que había comprado. – solo permítame a que encoja todo esto para que me lo pueda llevar y listo.

Una vez que Harry encontró y encogió todos los paquetes de las compras de ese día, y se hubiera despedido por última vez de Armand. Harry y Ferdinand salieron, vía traslador, hacía la casa del último para la segunda etapa del entrenamiento.

1 esa frase no es mía, en realidad es de Eric Fromm, un filosofo Alemán que vivió durante una larga temporada en México, me pareció muy buena y adecuada para la ocasión, si alguien desea leer el texto completo con mucho gusto se los enviare.

N/A: El titulo del capitulo proviene del lema de los revolucionaros frances de 1789, significa igualdad, fraternidad y libertad, creo que va muy de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Armand y lo que trata de transmitir a Harry.

Actualmente me encuentro en la postescritura y revisión del capitulo 16 y estoy comenzando el 17, espero poder terminarlo pronto para poder subir el catorce, ya solo estamos a 7u 8 capítulos del final, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.


	14. Liberté et Patrie

Capitulo XIV "Liberté et Patrie"

En esta ocasión Harry logro quedar de pie al "aterrizar" de su viaje en traslador.

Creo que ya le he cogido el truco ha esto de viajar en traslador – pensó Harry.

¿Qué tal ha resultado el viaje Harry, supongo que cada vez es menos complicado viajar por traslador – pregunto Ferdinand.

Realmente yo hubiese preferido la aparición pero ya no me puedo quejar – respondió Harry medio en broma.

Pues bien¿Qué te parece, esto es Chateau D'oex – dijo Ferdinand señalando con sus brazos la sala donde se encontraban.

Se notaba la antigüedad de lugar en el que estaban por el estilo de la construcción, tenía piso y vigas de madera en el techo, además de ventanas con cristal además de postigos de color blanco. A pesar de que el lugar denotaba antigüedad estaba decorado con muebles de madera de muy buen gusto y en excelente estado de conservación.

Pero en que estoy pensando, ven, te mostrare la habitación que ocuparas, te encantara – dijo Ferdinand – ¡Ulri! – exclamo Ferdinand tronando los dedos, al instante siguiente ambos elfos se aparecieron en la sala de estar.

Amo, en que puedo servirle – pregunto servilmente el elfo haciendo una reverencia pronunciada

Solamente lleven estos paquetes a la habitación de Harry y dile a sus elfos que preparen lo que le gusta a el de comer, voy a mostrarle la casa.

Por supuesto Amo – dijo el elfo repitiendo su caravana – señor – dijo ahora a Harry y luego desapareció.

Ven, te mostrare la casa –dijo Ferdinand caminando hacía la puerta mas cercana.

La casa de Ferdinand era realmente un _Chateau_ en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cuando Ferdinand lo llevo a la terraza Harry se dio cuenta de que el castillo estaba construido sobre una colina, desde donde se podía divisar un enorme y precioso lago que por su extensión parecía ser el mismo océano.

Que hermoso Lago – exclamo Harry desde el barandal que cercaba la terraza.

Lo se, he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca me he cansado de admirarlo – dijo Ferdinand recargándose en el barandal de la terraza - ¿Armand te llevo de visita por Paris verdad? – pregunto Armand

Si, dimos una visita rápida, dijo que no podría irme de París sin haber visitado por lo menos lo más importante. – respondió Harry a Ferdinand.

Entonces yo también te daré un tour por aquí, por lo menos te llevare a que conozcas Lausanne y los Alpes suizos, te encantaran – dijo Ferdinand con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. – pero ven, continuemos con la visita.

Ferdinand llevo a Harry a conocer el resto de la casa. Lo llevo a la biblioteca, al dormitorio que iba a ocupar, al salón de entrenamientos, al salón de baile, a la sala de estar, al comedor, y a su propio laboratorio de pociones. Toda la casa estaba perfectamente decorada con buen gusto. La elección de muebles y colores empataba a la perfección con el estilo y los materiales de construcción dando la idea de que uno hubiese viajado en el tiempo hasta la edad media.

¿Y Bien, se completamente honesto¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Ferdinand una vez que regresaron al recibidor donde habían aterrizado al llegar.

Es hermosa, la vista es increíble – dijo Harry a modo de respuesta.

En ese momento apareció el elfo de Ferdinand para avisarles que la cena ya se encontraba lista.

Señor, la cena ya esta lista, como solo es usted y el señor Potter hemos preparado el servicio en la terraza del desayunador, si le molesta podemos poner el servicio en el comedor. – dijo el elfo haciendo su clásica reverencia.

Sería lo mas adecuado, todavía hace algo de frío, también prendan la chimenea por favor, no queremos que nuestro invitado pase frío o se enferme.

Harry y Ferdinand cenaron en el comedor formal, tal como había instruido Ferdinand, con la chimenea prendida para darle más calor al lugar. Hablaron de trivialidades durante largo rato. Y después Harry fue acompañado por Ferdinand a la habitación que ocuparía durante la próxima semana.

Harry se cambió sus ropas por el pijama y se acostó en la enorme y confortable cama de la habitación. Había algo en Ferdinand que le atraía mas que los demás aurores, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era pero ese halo de misterio que acompañaba al suizo intrigaba mucho a Harry y hacía que su curiosidad despertara para intentar descubrir los misterios y secretos que el hombre celosamente parecía guardar.

Se encontraba a punto de cerrar los ojos para dormir cuando escucho que alguien se encontraba gritando su nombre, siguiendo el rastro del sonido se dio cuenta de que alguien intentaba comunicarse con el por medio de los espejos así que abrió su baúl para enterarse de quien era.

Hasta que al fin apareces Harry- dijo Remus con un tono de cierto enfado – llevo bastante rato tratando de comunicarme contigo.

Perdón Remus, estaba exhausto y pensé que se trataba de un sueño. – respondió Harry.

No te preocupes, Hable con Dumbledore, todo parece indicar que lo que tuviste no fue un simple producto de tu imaginación. Dumbledore piensa que se trata de una verdadera conexión mental, que tal vez se haya visto aumentada debido a tus nuevos poderes. En cualquier caso dice que no debes preocuparte, si pudiste utilizar magia allí y el no, no debes tener miedo de enfrentarte de nuevo con Voldemort – finalizo Remus su explicación – y ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Bien, hace unas horas llegue a casa de Ferdinand, parece un tipo muy agradable – dijo Harry inocentemente.

¿Solo vas a estar allí durante una semana verdad? – pregunto Remus con un tono de voz distinto al utilizado anteriormente.

Si, solo será por esta semana. Las siguientes dos semanas las pasare en un centro de Gringotts con Ludwig y Balthasar¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry detectando el cambió en el tono de la voz de Remus.

No, por nada, cuídate Harry, mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa que pase, debo retirarme – dijo Remus siguiendo con el mismo tono seco y cortante en su voz.

Al instante siguiente la imagen de Remus ya no aparecía en el espejo. Harry suspiro, tal parecía que el mundo no se cansaba de reservarle misterios y secretos. Ya después hablaría con Remus acerca de ese repentino cambió en su humor al haber tocado el tema de Ferdinand. Aunque por el momento ese tono solamente reforzaba su impresión de que el hombre escondía algo.

Guardo el espejo de nuevo en su baúl y luego se acerco a la cama para acostarse, justo antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente por ese día se aseguro de cerrar su mente ante cualquier incursión de Voldemort.

Señor Harry Potter señor, el señor Ferdinand lo espera abajo – dijo Dobby meciendo suavemente a Harry para despertarlo.

Esta bien, Gracias Dobby – dijo Harry - ¿Qué hora es?

Es temprano señor, son las 8 de la mañana – respondió Dobby.

Muchas Gracias Dobby, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Winky, no la he visto desde que salimos de Paris. – pregunto Harry.

Ulri es su primo señor, tenía mucho tiempo que no se veían, ahora están conversando en las habitaciones de los elfos. – contesto Dobby. – el señor Ferdinand le espera en la terraza para comenzar el desayuno, le pide que se apresure lo mas posible.

Gracias Dobby, lo haré.

Harry salió de la cama y se metió al cuarto de baño, se ducho, vistió y arreglo y luego bajo las escaleras de caracol hasta la terraza donde se encontraba el desayunador y se encontró con Ferdinand.

Disculpa por la espera, pero estaba muy cansado y me quede dormido – dijo Harry en cuanto diviso a Ferdinand sentado en el desayunador.

Descuida, no hay problema, además no tenía mucho tiempo esperando – respondió Ferdinand desestimando su retraso.

Harry le relato durante el desayuno acerca de lo que ya había aprendido, tanto con Armand como con Ojo Loco para que Ferdinand supiera como aprovechar mejor la semana que tenían por delante para estudiar.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar Ferdinand anunció el programa a seguir durante la estancia de Harry.

Creo que lo más conveniente es que durante esta semana nos centremos en la metamorfomagia – dijo Ferdinand a Harry – probablemente no pueda enseñarte mas que las bases pero a fin de cuentas los resultados se obtienen por medio de la practica.

Esta bien, aunque no es de mi agrado el tener que estar preparando pociones todo el tiempo – respondió Harry a Ferdinand.

No me entendiste Harry, yo nunca hable de preparar pociones, mi intención es enseñarte la metamorfomagia más avanzada – respondió Ferdinand a Harry.

Pero yo no tengo ese poder, Tonks me dijo que era una habilidad nata y que de otra manera tenía que hacerlo de la manera tradicional, con pociones o hechizos.

Por lo que Dumbledore me comento, tú eres portador del poder de la metamorfosis, pero necesitas desarrollar tu poder, y eso es lo que yo te voy a enseñar. – dijo Ferdinand con un tono en el que demostraba que ya estaba habituado a discutir con adolescentes.

Pero¿Cómo, que yo sepa nunca lo he manifestado¿Cómo es que Dumbledore sabe que yo soy poseedor de ese poder?

Asegura que en cierta ocasión que tus parientes muggles te quitaron el cabello por completo tu hiciste que volviera a crecer en una noche¡y siendo un niño! eso es una demostración de la metamorfomagia. – dijo Ferdinand exclamando en un tono alto las ultimas palabras.

Recuerdo eso, mis tíos me dejaron sin comer por una semana por aquel incidente. – dijo Harry con cierto tono dolido en su voz.

Ferdinand lo miro directamente a sus ojos verdes, sin ser un legilimista sensible podía saber con certeza que la vida de aquel muchacho había sido muy difícil, mucho mas difícil de lo que nadie en realidad sabia o siquiera sospechaba. Lo descubrió al notar las sombras que ocuparon sus ojos verdes ante la sola mención de aquel incidente en la infancia.

Pero ven Harry, primero necesito que revises unos libros, cuando hayas terminado podré empezar a enseñarte la practica, anda ven conmigo a la biblioteca. – dijo el auror suizo tratando de levantar el estado anímico de Harry.

Así Ferdinand llevo a Harry hasta la biblioteca y le paso 2 pesados volúmenes titulados "Metamorfomagia para principiantes" y "Principios de Metamorfomagia" ambos volúmenes se notaban antiguos y Harry en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de leer acerca del tema, pero como le había prometido a Dumbledore, pero sobretodo a sí mismo, debía aprovechar al máximo a sus profesores, entre ellos claro a Ferdinand.

El auror suizo se retiro de la biblioteca dejando a Harry solo para que leyera. El moreno empezó a leer con disgusto los volúmenes que le pasó Ferdinand y poco a poco se fue interesando en el tema.

Esto si que es interesante, me pregunto si un día podré llegar a hacer esto – dijo Harry a si mismo mientras terminaba de leer un párrafo referente a la capacidad de adelgazar, engordar o incluso cambiar el tono de piel.

La Metamorfomagia Corporal

Es posible incluso para un metamorfomago con sus poderes desarrollados cambiar el tono de la piel o la complexión física, en sí el proceso no es difícil, pero requiere de un gran poder y de una extraordinaria práctica lograr los cambios. La mayoría de los metamorfomagos poseen poderes limitados, cambiar el color de sus ojos y cabello, la forma de su nariz, la tesitura de piel. Pero es raro que un metamorfomago logre hacer un cambió integral. El último caso documentado de un metamorfomago que logro un cambio completo a nivel corporal ocurrió en 1567, el mago en cuestión se llamaba Nicholas Chevreux (consultar anexo con Biografía para mas información), desde entonces ni una solo persona mas lo ha vuelto a lograr.

Otra habilidad asociada comúnmente con la Metamorfomagia es la regeneración de ciertas partes del cuerpo. Esto es un error muy común, a pesar del enorme poder innato que un mago necesita para lograr, aunque sea un cambió en el color del cabello. Todavía no ha sido posible para ninguna persona lograr la regeneración de alguna parte del cuerpo que haya sido mutilada.

Otro error muy común es el pensar que lograr una metamorfosis es algo sencillo, como ya se menciono se requiere un gran poder innato, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que la magia debe de actuar dentro del individuo, a nivel celular, regenerando tejidos y alterando células para lograr los cambios, por lo que la metamorfogia, como la animagia, es un proceso complicado que requiere de una ardua y supervisada preparación para poder lograrse. De no hacerlo así se corre el riesgo de quedarse "atascado" a medio cambio y sin posibilidad de regresar.

Veo que ya llegaste a la parte de las advertencias – dijo Ferdinand viendo la expresión del rostro de Harry.

Si, la última parte me preocupo un poco – confeso Harry con un ligero temblor en su voz.

¡Por Favor, no le tienes miedo a Voldemort y tienes miedo de lo que te pueda ocurrir practicando metamorfogia, me decepcionas Harry – le respondió Ferdinand.

Discúlpame, pero la idea de quedarme con la mitad del cabello rubio y la mitad negro, además de un ojo azul y el otro verde no me atrae en lo absoluto – contesto Harry algo indignado – sin mencionar, claro, la cara completamente desfigurada por un intento fallido.

¿De donde sacas tanta imaginación? – pregunto Ferdinand curioso.

De aquí – contesto Harry señalando la ilustración del libro que efectivamente mostraba a una persona como la descrita anteriormente por el.

Uhh, eso se ve realmente desagradable y estoy completamente seguro que eso no estaba cuando fui a la academia de auror, definitivamente debe ser parte de la nueva edición. – dijo Ferdinand al observar la ilustración – descuida, soy bastante experimentado en esta área de la magia, no pasara nada como esto, espero.

Harry lo observo durante unos instantes y decidió confiar.

OK, comencemos con esto – dijo Harry cerrando el libro y colocándolo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado.

De acuerdo, como ya leíste allí, lograr una transformación requiere de una gran cantidad de magia nata, lograr una transformación es muy complicado, es por eso que muchos muggleborns no pueden lograrlo nunca, no poseen la cantidad de magia necesaria para lograr cambiar aunque sea el color del cabello, aunque no es que muchos sangres pura lo logren tampoco – dijo Ferdinand.

Y ¿Cómo se supone que yo lo voy a lograr en una semana? – pregunto Harry curioso.

Para eso te voy a entrenar yo mismo – le respondió Ferdinand – ahora bien, necesito que cierres los ojos y pongas tu mente en blanco, vacíala de todo pensamiento e idea que tengas en la mente, necesito que estés completamente concentrado en esto¿De acuerdo? – finalizo el auror suizo.

Creo que ya estoy libre de todo pensamiento – respondió Harry todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Muy bien, ahora quiero que te imagines a ti mismo dentro de tu mente, necesito que sea una imagen detallada de ti mismo, tu cabello, tu rostro, tu boca, tu nariz, todo tu cuerpo, absolutamente todo. – dijo Ferdinand a Harry.

Ya esta listo, si creo que ya estoy listo – respondió Harry completamente seguro

OK, ahora quiero que pienses que la imagen de ti que esta en tu mente tiene cabello castaño y no completamente azabache, necesito que te imagines como te verías con el cabello color castaño y no con el cabello negro. – dijo Ferdinand explicando a Harry con el mismo tono de un profesor de guardería explica a un niño que uno mas uno es dos.

OK, lo estoy intentando, ya esta, ya me vi como castaño – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Bien, ahora quiero que te concentres en esa imagen, no la pierdas de tu mente, concéntrate en ella y trata de dirigir la magia para que fluya desde todo el cuerpo hasta tu cabeza y comienza a cambiar cabello por cabello el color, vamos tu puedes, yo se que puedes.

Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de hacer lo que Ferdinand le había indicado, concentro todas sus fuerzas, todo la magia de la cual era conciente que poseía y toda su concentración hasta que cayo desmadejado por el esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Esta bien, no te preocupes, realmente no me esperaba que lograras algo en el primer intento, eso habría sido asombroso, completamente extraordinario, ahora descansa, después lo volveremos a intentar – dijo Ferdinand ayudando a Harry a levantarse y sentarse en un cómodo sillón negro de piel.

Gracias – murmuro Harry cayendo como madero en el sillón.

No, no hay de… - dijo Ferdinand observando de pronto las puntas del cabello de Harry que mostraban un claro color castaño oscuro en lugar del azabache tradicional – por Dios santo, lo has logrado¡las puntas de tu cabello son castañas, no negras, eso es todo un logro – prácticamente gritaba Ferdinand extasiado.

¿En serio¿Lo logre? - pregunto Harry completamente exhausto.

Si, pero no te presiones, ya lo intentaremos mas tarde, ahora descansa, esto siempre consume mucha energía y una gran cantidad de magia del que lo intenta, trata de leer mas de esos libros, no te preocupes, iré a preparar un poco de poción revitalizadora para que te recuperes mas rápido¡Asombroso¡realmente asombroso! – decía Ferdinand mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry intento leer los libros que le había dejado Ferdinand, pero se encontraba tan cansado que antes de que el auror suizo regresara con la poción revitalizadora el ya había quedado completamente dormido. Cuando Ferdinand llego solamente coloco la poción en la mesa de un lado y después se retiro por la puerta dejándolo descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó completamente recuperado del día anterior. En cuanto se despabilo noto el pequeño vaso con la poción revitalizadora pero decidió no tomarla y guardarla para después de intentarlo de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba concentrándose en su cabello castaño llego Ferdinand con Dobby a un costado

Calma, no es sano que lo vuelvas a intentar ahora – dijo Ferdinand

¿Por qué no, llevo casi 20 horas dormido, creo que ya estoy descansado – dijo Harry mirando el reloj de su padre que había tomado de su mansión.

Ferdinand observo la mirada de Harry dirigirse hasta esa muñeca, y casi no logra reprimir una mirada de asombro cuando miro el reloj de James Potter en la muñeca de su hijo. Sin embargo calló por prudencia y continúo.

Quiero que descanses, mas adelante trataremos, ahora porque no vas con Dobby para que te prepare algo de desayunar, debes de estar hambriento. – dijo Ferdinand.

Algo – murmuro Harry justo antes de que su estomago rugiera de hambre.

Harry siguió a Dobby hasta el desayunador para que le sirviera algo de alimento.

Le prepare algo ligero de desayunar Señor Harry Potter Señor, espero que le guste – dijo Dobby con su voz chillona señalando los platos que estaban servidos en la mesa.

Oh, muchas gracias Dobby, no debiste haberte molestado, probablemente no logre terminar ni siquiera con la mitad de esto.

No es molestia Señor Harry Potter Señor - dijo Dobby desapareciendo al instante siguiente.

Harry se sentó a desayunar lo que le había preparado Dobby pero luego desistió, en realidad tenía más apetito de tratar de lograr que su cabello se volviera castaño que en comer, así que dejo a un lado los cubiertos y la chimenea y cerro los ojos para lograr concentrarse.

Te dije que no era apropiado intentarlo de nuevo – dijo Ferdinand mirándolo desde la puerta de la terraza con aire divertido.

Lo siento, es solo que es demasiado tentador para no intentarlo. – respondió Harry.

Pues ya que has empezado, concluye – dijo Ferdinand observándolo sin moverse de su lugar a lado de la puerta.

Harry lo miro entre agradecido y abochornado y volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en su cabello castaño. Empezó a recordar todas las instrucciones que le había dado Ferdinand el día anterior para lograr la transformación. Primero logro dibujar en su mente su propia imagen a cuerpo completo con todos los detalles que fue capaz de recordar, los lunares, las cicatrices dejadas por tío Vernon o el quidditch y luego se concentro en su cabeza, mas específicamente en su cabello. Se concentro en su cabello, clásico Potter, desordenado e intensamente negro como la noche, luego comenzó a visualizarlo de color castaño, en lugar de negro. Cuando hubo logrado visualizar completamente su cabello en versión castaña comenzó a dirigir el flujo de magia de todo su cuerpo hasta ese punto específico de su anatomía, sintió como la magia circulaba por sus venas desde sus pies hasta la cabeza y así con cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo. Supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando logro escuchar los gritos de Ferdinand animándolo a seguir.

Vamos Harry, tu puedes eso es, solo esfuerzote un poco mas, eso es un poco mas – gritaba Ferdinand extasiado de ver como los cabellos de Harry cambiaban de color lentamente.

Harry hizo lo que Ferdinand le había pedido, se esforzó un poco más para lograr la metamorfosis. EL hecho de no haber tomado la poción revitalizante y no haber desayunado todavía hacia mella en su cuerpo, pero Harry supo aguantar para alcanzar el éxito al final.

¡Lo lograste¡Lo has logrado, ahora solo concéntrate, en que el color se quede allí, imaginate que siempre has sido así. – decía Ferdinand instándolo a seguir.

Harry se alegro de saber que ya había sido capaz de lograrlo, así se que se concentro en todas las indicaciones que Ferdinand le daba, pero era tan extenuante y el se encontraba tan cansado que era muy difícil.

Cualquier que hubiera pasado por allí habría visto un curioso espectáculo, un hombre maduro gritando extasiado a un niño con los ojos cerrados y un rictus de completa concentración con el cabello cambiando de café medio a negro.

Harry lentamente se estaba quedando sin energías, realizando un último intento de lograr su meta concentro las pocas energías que le quedaban para luego desvanecerse. Lo último que escucho fue el grito de frustración de Ferdinand.

¡OH No, Harry casi lo logras – dijo Ferdinand decepcionado tomando de los brazos a Harry para evitar que se cayera del asiento

Cuando Harry despertó momentos después encontró a Dobby a su lado cuidándolo.

Señor Harry Potter señor, el señor Ferdinand me pidió que lo cuidara, mientras el atendía a las personas que llegaron de visita, me dijo que cuando despertara lo buscara por favor en su salón señor Harry Potter señor. – dijo Dobby viendo el rostro preocupado de Harry.

Gracias Dobby¿sabes donde exactamente es su salón, no recuerdo donde dijo que era. – pregunto Harry todavía algo adormilado.

Si señor Harry Potter señor, el salón del señor Ferdinand esta junto a su propia alcoba, se encuentra en el corredor de la izquierda de las escaleras, en el tercer piso, es la segunda puerta. – respondió Dobby emocionado de poder ayudar a Harry.

Gracias Dobby – contesto Harry tratando de incorporarse pero fallando miserablemente en el intento.

Señor Harry Potter señor el señor Ferdinand me ha pedido que le de a beber esta poción para que pueda recuperar fuerzas –dijo el elfo pasándole la copa con la poción revitalizante.

Gracias Dobby – dijo Harry tomando la copa y bebiendo la poción sin dudar pues ya conocía el sabor y los efectos.

¿y bien? – pregunto el elfo cuando Harry terminaba de beber la poción.

¿y bien que Dobby? – respondió Harry al no comprender a que se refería el elfo.

¿ya ha logrado la metamorfosis? – pregunto el elfo emocionado.

Creo que si, pero no permanente, solo termporal, me desmaye antes de lograrlo, creo que con un poco mas de practica lo lograre – contesto Harry.

Oh que bueno señor Harry Potter señor, pero ahora vaya con el señor Ferdinand antes de que se impaciente – dijo el elfo ayudándolo a levantarse de la silla donde estaba.

Harry se levanto y se dirigió lentamente hasta el lugar indicado por Dobby, todavía se encontraba muy débil para caminar solo por lo que recurrentemente tenía que recargarse en las paredes para no caer estrepitosamente en el piso.

Con gran esfuerzo logro llegar hasta la puerta indicada por Dobby, toco pero nadie le abrió o le indico que podía pasar. Decidió esperar unos segundos pero al ver que nadie le respondía volvió a tocar con más insistencia.

Que raro, debe de estar muy ocupado – pensó Harry tomando la manija de la puerta para apoyarse y abriéndola accidentalmente – supongo que la dejo abierta porque me esperaba – pensó Harry.

Un poco mas recuperado gracias a la poción revitalizante entró a la habitación pero se encontró con que no era un salón de fumadores, mucho menos uno de música. En realidad el lugar era un dormitorio grande y lujosamente decorado, Harry no necesito mucho para darse cuenta de que era el dormitorio de Ferdinand.

Dobby debe de haberse confundido –

Dijo Harry en voz alta dándose la vuelta para retirarse cuando capto una pequeña mesa llena de portarretratos con fotografías animadas, una de ellas de dos personas que el conocía perfectamente bien, una su padre, la otra su entrenador de defensa muggle Casper Von Hagën. Harry se acerco para ver mejor las fotografías y se dio cuenta de que habían sido tomadas después de Hogwarts, pues su madre también aparecía en otra fotografía junto con un bebe y Casper y también había otra de Casper y Harry bebe. Además de varias de Harry bebe con Ferdinand y James

En ese momento la manija de la puerta giro y por ella entro Ferdinand. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, uno por ser descubierto husmeando en la habitación de el otro y el mayor por que el chico había claramente descubierto algo que no quería que se supiera.

Creo que debo de darle instrucciones mas precisas a Dobby. – dijo Ferdinand cerrando tras de si la puerta de su habitación, ante la cara de incomprensión de Harry continuo – cuando descubrió las fotos le prohibí que te dijera de ellas, obviamente no le prohibí que te enviara a mi habitación, un elfo muy listo realmente.

¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Harry señalando las fotografías - ¿Por qué tiene usted fotografías mías, de mis padres y de Casper? – dijo Harry aclarando su punto.

Harry, creo que es tiempo de que hablemos, siéntate por favor – dio Ferdinand señalando un asiento de su dormitorio y sentándose el mismo en uno opuesto.

Harry se encontraba tan impresionado que no se negó a seguir la indicación de Ferdinand.

Diga – fue lo único que Harry pudo pronunciar debido a su estado.

Todo empieza realmente hace unos 90 años, cuando entre a Hogwarts, mis familia, los Klee, son una de las familias mas influyentes de la comunidad mágica de Suiza, y por eso tuve la posibilidad de elegir a que escuela ir. La selección natural hubiese sido Beauxbeautons, pero yo escogí Hogwarts. Debido a la posición privilegiada de mi familia yo tuve el honor de conocer al, entonces, príncipe heredero de Gryffindorf, Henry Ralph Potter, tu abuelo. El y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, y por eso mismo yo escogí Hogwarts, al salir de Hogwarts ambos teníamos compromisos que cumplir, yo tuve que casarme con la mujer que mi padre decidió que sería la mejor, una sangre limpia por supuesto, y tu abuelo tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, y Eligio a una hija de muggleborns, tu abuela Clarisse, con el tiempo, nuestras responsabilidades con nuestras familias nos fueron alejando poco a poco, pero siempre mantuvimos el contacto y ocasionalmente nos pagábamos la visita. Es así como supe que tu padre, James Potter había nacido y también tú abuelo se entero de que mi hijo, Casper, había nacido – ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry Ferdinand continuo – si Harry, Casper es mi hijo y de Anne Klee, cuyo apellido de soltera fue Von Hagën. Casper es 10 años mayor que tu padre, por lo que no coincidieron en Hogwarts ni en la academia de aurores, pero si fueron buenos amigos. Cuando tu padre tenía 12 años tu abuela murió debido a el cáncer, nadie nunca lo noto y hubo muy poco que hacer por ella., tu abuelo murió como 2 años y medio antes de que nacieras de un ataque fulminante al corazón, aunque todos creímos que en realidad lo que quería era reunirse con tu abuela, ellos realmente se amaban. Tu padre quedo devastado por ambas perdidas por lo que le ofrecimos que viniera a vivir aquí una temporada a descansar y reponerse, tu padre acepto y tomo aquí unas vacaciones como de 3 meses durante el verano. Fue en ese tiempo en el cual tu padre y mi hijo entrenaron juntos y se volvieron buenos amigos. Tu padre y Sirius entraron en la academia de auror y ambos se graduaron de ella con excelentes notas. Luego tu padre se caso con tu madre. Mi hijo y yo asistimos con gusto a la boda, y alrededor de un año y medio después naciste tú, tus padres nos invitaron a tu bautizo, esas fotografías son de aquella ocasión. Esa fue la ultima vez que los vimos con vida, planeábamos pasar las navidades de el año en que paso todo juntos, en tu casa. Cuando entraste a Hogwarts Hagrid me envió una nota con su lechuza pidiéndome una copia de todas las fotografías que tenia de James, Lily y tú. Mi hijo apreciaba mucho a tu padre y a tu madre y me culpo durante mucho tiempo por no haber podido hacer nada por ellos. No nos hablamos hasta hace pocos meses, cuando me envió una lechuza contándome que estaba entrenando al hijo de James y Lily.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando llegue? – pregunto Harry con tono Dolido al descubrir que otra vez le ocultaban hechos relacionados con su pasado y sus padres.

Dumbledore pensó que no era algo inteligente, al parecer tienes cierta propensión a intentar vivir de recuerdos y glorias pasadas. – dijo Ferdinand a modo de respuesta.

¡Y como no¿Cómo espera que se comporte un huérfano, no tengo nada de ellos, no se nada de ellos y lo poco que se lo he descubierto prácticamente por accidente – contesto Harry casi histérico.

En ese momento el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y todos los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a tronar, poco después le siguieron los demás cristales en la habitación. Cuando Ferdinand conecto que lo que estaba pasando tenía que ver directamente con Harry se dio cuenta de que el chico era mucho más poderoso de lo que todos suponían.

¡Harry Para, estas liberando magia pura, puedes morir si sigues así. – grito Ferdinand mientras veía como un brillo dorado tomaba el lugar del verde de los ojos de Harry y también lo rodeaba dándole un aura de poder enorme.

Ferdinand se acerco a Harry y le tomo de los hombros, comenzó a hablarle pidiéndole que respirara lento y pausado para que se pudiera tranquilizar. El moreno trataba de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo y su magia y lo lograba lentamente. Después de casi cinco minutos así Harry logro recobrar el control.

Harry se desplomo con su espalda recargada en la pared mas próxima, llevo sus piernas reducidas al pecho y Ferdinand pudo escuchar claramente que el chico estaba llorando.

Lo siento Harry, pero Dumbledore pensó que justo algo así pasaría, es por ese motivo que no quería darte más información de tu pasado. Planeaba decírtelo contra su voluntad antes de que te fueras. Nunca pensé que fueras a descubrirlo así, no era mi intención. – dijo el Auror tratando de consolar al muchacho que presentaba una imagen de total desvalidez en el mundo, completamente opuesta a la que acababa de expresar con su demostración de poder.

Perdona, pero ese es un capitulo de mi vida que todavía no supero, pero lo haré, lo prometo. – dijo Harry tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

No Harry, ese es el problema, te has impuesto una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros con la creencia de que así satisfaceros los deseos de los demás y lograras que te quieran como tú quieres que te quieran. No debes preocuparte por ello Harry, tú eres muy valioso, y las personas que te quieran te deben de querer por que seas Harry, no el niño que vivió. Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a tu padre cuando vino a vivir aquí. El pasado ya "fue" Harry, no hay manera de que regrese, no hay manera de recuperarlo, el presente es solo un pequeño y diminuto instante que muere justo al momento de "ser" y el futuro todavía no llega. No puedes intentar vivir en un momento que ya no existe, que ya "fue" que ya ha pasado, tampoco puedes vivir de planes y de sueños, necesitas aprender a vivir y a disfrutar el presente, a fin de cuentas solo es un momento. Debes de aprender a vivir siendo tu, no el que los demás quieren que seas, debes de aprender a decir que no a las imposiciones ajenas y si a lo que tu corazón te dicte, si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres gritar, grita, pero vive Harry, no trates de existir recordando, desperdicias muchas oportunidades¿entendido? – pregunto Ferdinand todavía con su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Entendido – dijo Harry limpiando las lagrimas restantes de su mejilla

Bien, aunque es temprano creo que hemos tenido suficiente por el día de Hoy, vayamos a que conozcas la ciudad, estoy seguro que te encantara, a tu padre le fascinaba el lago, aunque claro en ese entonces estaba mas limpio que ahora.

Gracias – dijo Harry sonriendo con melancólica alegría a Ferdinand.

¿Por qué¿por el lago? – pregunto Ferdinand realmente sin entender a que se refería Harry.

Por decirme la verdad, por consolarme, por decirme algo que hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba escuchar y nadie quería decirme por conveniencia – dijo Harry levantándose del piso.

No me agradezcas nada, es la verdad, vamos te llevare a comer a un lugar magnifico, tiene una vista al lago que te dejara boquiabierto.

Harry y Ferdinand se montaron en el auto del último y se dirigieron por la carretera hasta el lugar prometido por el auror suizo, durante el camino pasaron por pequeñas villas y pueblos antes de llegar al pueblo indicado. Ciertamente el lugar presentaba una imagen digna de Postal, Las montañas coronadas de blanco rodeaban el lago formando una visión surrealista de un valle, las pequeñas terrazas cultivadas con vid le daban al lugar el toque de civilización necesario y el crepúsculo rojo del sol hacía que el agua del lago pareciera dorada en vez de su color turquesa natural.

El restaurante también era hermoso, Emplazado en una pequeña terraza junto a la orilla del lago tenía la vista perfecta para disfrutar de una agradable comida cualquier día o época del año.

Es hermoso – dijo Harry cuando tomaban asiento en el lugar

lo se, yo amo Inglaterra, pero por nada del mundo dejaría a mi hermoso Vaud, no he encontrado lugar mas hermoso sobre la tierra que este.

¿Dónde estamos exactamente? – pregunto Harry a Ferdinand mientras un mesero le colocaba la carta frente a el.

Estamos en Cully, muy cerca de la ciudad de Lausanne, cuando terminemos de comer te llevare allí, la citê es hermosa, siempre me recuerda a Hogwarts por la cantidad de edificios y torres que tiene. – respondió Ferdinand.

Después de comer Ferdinand llevo a Harry hasta la ciudad, cuando llegaron ciertamente Harry recordó a Hogwarts, el centro de la ciudad estaba emplazado sobre una colina y al mirar de lejos daba la impresión que se trataba de una sólida construcción, justo como el grandioso castillo escocés. En un mirador, en la cima de la pequeña Montaña Harry y Ferdinand hablaron.

¿En que piensas Harry? – pregunto Ferdinand.

En muchas cosas, en mis padres sobre todo, en el porque la gente me aprecia, porque insisten en ponerme responsabilidades. – respondido Harry.

No te preocupes Harry, yo te apreció por quien eres, no por lo que representas, muchas veces he hablado con Dumbledore diciéndole que te subestima, que tu pelearías por la causa aún si hubieses conocido todo desde el principió pero el no creyó que fuese conveniente, ahora ya sabe de que calibre de mago eres, y créeme que te tratara con mas respeto. Se que eres conciente de que tu te salvaste gracias al gran amor que te profesaba tu madre, que ese amor te había marcado, y quiero Harry que sepas que esa clase de marca no se queda en la piel, si no que llega hasta el corazón, por eso no tengo dudas de que tu pelearías de cualquier forma. – dijo Ferdinand.

Gracias, Gracias de Verdad –dijo Harry abrazando al mayor.

No hay de que, anda, regresemos a casa, prometo traerte antes de que te marches, hay un delicioso restaurante de comida turca que debes de conocer, es genial, lastima que solo lo abran de día, además mañana tienes que practicar intensamente llevamos 3 días aquí y todavía no hemos logrado ni siquiera que cambies el color de tu cabello, mañana debes de lograr la transformación corporal.

Harry y Ferdinand regresaron a la casa del ultimo, Harry fue directo a su habitación para hablar con su padre, en el momento en el que Ferdinand le confeso acerco de la estancia de su padre en esa casa, se dio cuenta de que de todas las veces que hablado con el nunca en realidad se había preocupado por preguntarle acerca de su vida, aunque siempre se había quejado de que los demás le ocultaran esa información.

Se aseguro de cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación y llamo suavemente a su padre por el espejo, esperaba poder hablar largo y tendido

Papa, papa – llamo Harry en un susurro para no despertar a Nadie.

Hola hijo, como estas – dijo James en un tono normal.

Por favor habla mas bajo, no quiero que nadie se despierte.

Oh ¿Es de noche? – pregunto su padre inocentemente con un tono de voz mas bajo que el utilizado anteriormente.

Si, es de noche¿Qué no tienen noción del tiempo en el cielo? – pregunto Harry bromeando.

En realidad no, aquí siempre es de día y como no hay cansancio ni dolor todo el tiempo la pasamos disfrutando – respondió su padre – pero dime¿Qué ha pasado porque me has llamado, paso algo en Hogwarts?

No estoy en Hogwarts, estoy en suiza – dijo Harry siendo interrumpido por su padre.

No me digas que en casa de Ferdinand Klee – pregunto su padre

Si, en casa de Ferdinand, Dumbledore me envió para recibir entrenamiento intensivo

Y supongo que ya sabes que viví allí un tiempo – pregunto su padre y ante claros signos de afirmación en el rostro de Harry su padre continuo - ¿Qué rompiste esta vez?

Harry hizo una mueca de "como estas tan seguro de que perdí el control de mis poderes esta vez" a su padre para luego sustituirla por una de moderada vergüenza.

Todo lo de cristal que estaba en la habitación – dijo escondiendo la cabeza.

Su padre solamente rió ante el comentario de su hijo.

Realmente Henry James Potter debes de aprender a controlarte o nadie querrá recibirte de visita en su casa. – dijo su padre riendo casi a carcajadas pero intentando parecer serio.

Lo siento, pero es difícil, menos cuando te revelan datos del pasado de tus padres – se defendió Harry.

OH, bueno eso es diferente – dijo James dejando de reír al instante - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ferdinand?

Me hablo de porque te conocía, de su hijo y de la temporada que pasaste aquí, me agrado saber mas de ti, pero hubiera preferido saberlo de tu propia boca – dijo Harry algo dolido.

Lo siento hijo, pero cada vez que hablamos prefiero centrar mis energías en ti y no en tontas historias de mi pasado, tienes muchos problemas y no quiero que te agobies por ellos. – dijo James a modo de justificación.

Lo entiendo, pero eso no impide que desee conocerte mas a fondo, a ti a mama y a Sirius, casi no se nada de ustedes. – dijo Harry continuando con el mismo tono anterior

No te preocupes hijo, entiendo que desees saber mas acerca de tus padres, pero debes de comprender que tu vida sigue, no puedes estancarte aquí, con nosotros, no puedes vivir en el pasado, estoy seguro que Ferdinand ya te dio su discurso del tiempo y debes de tomarlo en serio, es una de las cosas mas sabias que he escuchado alguna vez, aunque tarde tiempo en comprenderlo. – dijo su padre con otra sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry, sus padres y Sirius pasaron las siguientes 3 horas contando a rasgos generales sus vidas. Harry se sorprendió de saber detalles que no conocía acerca de sus padres y Sirius, se entero por ejemplo que sus abuelos maternos preferían a su madre por encima de petunia, no por ser maga si no por estar siempre al lado de ellos. No como su tía que se fue de su casa en cuanto termino la escuela para casarse con tío Vernon, de ahí su aversión a todas las mujeres que estudiar la universidad, ella no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando se despidió Harry se sintió de mucho mejor ánimo que en todo el día, aunque no podía decirle a nadie nada acerca de sus padres ya nadie le daría molestas sorpresas acerca de ellos o de Sirius.

Los siguientes cuatro días Harry los pasó estudiando intensamente la Metamorfomagia, debido a que ya no gastaba tantas energías intentándola podía tratar varias veces en un día de lograr la transformación. Al quinto día de su estancia en casa de Ferdinand logro cambiar el color de su cabello y que este permaneciera así por tiempo indefinido.

Muy bien Harry, ya lo has logrado, ahora si podremos movernos a la siguiente parte, la cara, espero que en 3 días logremos algún avance, aunque debes de estar conciente de que gran parte de este trabajo dependerá de la frecuencia con que lo practiques – dijo Ferdinand.

Si Ferdinand, te prometo poner empeño en practicar, creo que esa habilidad puede resultar muy útil para las emergencias.

Al sexto día Harry había logrado que su nariz fuera un poco mas respingada y que el color de su piel fuera mas claro, casi como el de Malfoy, según Ferdinand eso era un gran avance que incluso grandes magos no podían lograr después de toda una vida de intentarlo.

No te presiones demasiado, lo que acabas de lograr es algo tan fantástico como que nunca se había visto un metamorfomago de tu edad. No te impongas expectativas tan altas, con la práctica lo lograras, estoy seguro de ello.

Al séptimo día de su llegada a casa de Ferdinand aparecieron Ludwig y Balthasar para llevarlo hasta la próxima parada de su Tour, solo que antes fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ante la insistencia de Ferdinand.

Al final del día Harry tuvo que otorgarle la razón a Ferdinand, ciertamente el lugar era mágico y se acercaba peligrosamente a la perfección.

Me dio mucho gusto tenerte aquí Harry, espero que algún día puedas venir bajo circunstancias distintas, hay muchas otras maravillas que quiero mostrarte.

Estoy seguro que si Ferdinand, y yo también espero poder regresar para poder conocer este magnifico lugar sin tener miedo de Voldemort o sus mortifagos.

Harry abrazó al auror por ultima vez y este deslizo una carta en una de las bolsas de su túnica y le susurro al oído.

Ábrela cuando estés solo.

Harry se alejo y se dirigió a donde lo esperaban los otros dos aurores.

¿Todo bien Harry? – pregunto Ludwig

Todo bien.

Y después de eso desaparecieron por la chimenea rumbo a la ultima parte de su entrenamiento especial.

N/A: Lo se, soy un irresponsable por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, de cualquier forma si has leído hasta aquí tienes mi mas sincero agradecimiento y solo puedo decirte que las cosas cada vez se pondrán mas candentes para nuestro Amigo. Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a toda la gente que me ha dejado review pero en especial a Gary y a Juani, unos grandes amigos de fic que me han estado apoyando para sacar esta idea adelante, chicos muchas gracias por todo de verdad!

N/A2: El titulo hace alusión a la bandera de Vaud, en mi opinion Vaud y los viñedos de Lavaux, en el camino entre Lausanne y Montreux, son uno de los lugares mas mágicos de la tierra, si algún día pueden visitenlos, en especial la villa de Cully y Epesses.


	15. El Fin De Una Era

Capitulo XV "El fin de una era"

Harry odiaba viajar con polvos Flu, realmente lo odiaba y trataba de evitar al máximo cualquier viaje por este medio. Y en cuanto llego a trompicones a la última parada de su entrenamiento recordó el motivo de su odio a la red. Con un poco de trabajo se levanto y se comenzó a sacudir toda la ceniza que se había impregnado en su ropa por el viaje.

No te preocupes. Regresaras con un traslador, la distancia es muy grande para que viajes por la red – dijo Ludwig – pero bien¿Qué te parece el lugar?

Harry dejo de retirar la ceniza de su ropa y comenzó a apreciar donde se encontraba. El lugar era una extraña mezcla, a leguas se notaba que en si el edificio era un antiguo castillo, tal vez medieval o un poco anterior, pero debido al deterioro del tiempo se había derrumbado el techo, que ahora ocupaba una moderna cúpula de aluminio y cristal. Esta misma solución había sido aplicada sobre paredes medio derruidas y sobre algunos lugares del piso desde donde se podía apreciar que había cuando menos un nivel debajo de donde se encontraba. La mezcla no resultaba fea pero si extraña a los ojos.

Es, agradable – dijo Harry diplomáticamente

Que bueno, entonces bienvenido al centro de capacitación de funcionarios de Gringotts – dijo Balthasar.

En este mismo momento todos los alumnos han salido a un viaje de estudios por lo que no hay una sola alma en todo el lugar – dijo Ludwig – así que tenemos todas las instalaciones durante dos semanas completas para que podamos entrenar sin ningún problema.

¿Y no se molestaron los duendes cuando supieron de esto? – pregunto Harry inocentemente

¿pero de que se molestarían, tu eres el dueño de todo esto, estas en todo tu derecho de utilizar la propiedad – dijo Balthasar – es mejor que te instales en tu habitación, después cenaremos y mañana a primer hora comenzaremos con el entrenamiento en serio¡Dobby, Winky!

Al siguiente instante la pareja de elfos se aparecieron haciendo una reverencia a los tres presentes.

Por favor lleven a Harry a su habitación, que se instale y luego condúzcanlo de regreso a el comedor para cenar – dijo Balthasar

Si señor – dijo Dobby – Señor Harry Potter señor, permítame sus maletas

Señor Harry Potter sígame, yo lo conduciré a su habitación.

Síguelos Harry, en un momento nos veremos en la cena, no tarden – dijo Ludwig antes de que Harry desapareciera de la mano de la emocionada elfina.

Momentos después Harry llegaba a la puerta de la habitación que le había sido asignada luego de haber recorrido varios corredores y escaleras. Harry estaba algo cansado pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de descubrir que la habitación que le habían asignado era claramente la principal.

Las puertas eran dobles y de tamaño monumental, al cruzarlas uno daba a una pequeña sala circular, de la que salían varios arcos que comunicaban con las demás dependencias del pequeño departamento, a simple vista Harry observo que a la derecha había un pequeño comedor para seis personas, a la izquierda lo que parecía una sala de estar pues había algunas butacas que se veían bastante cómodas a los lados de la entrada principal se levantaban las escaleras que Harry supuso llevaban al dormitorio pues al frente solamente había un ventanal con pesadas cortinas impidiendo la vista. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con paneles de madera blanca, el piso era de madera también y había algunas alfombras por aquí y por allá dándole un toque de distinción a todo el conjunto.

Winky siguió su camino una vez que Harry hubiera apreciado todo el lugar.

Es el departamento de su familia señor, tiene cocina, comedor, sala de estar y estudio privados, esta sobre una de las partas mas altas del castillo por lo que tiene una vista espectacular de todo el valle, sígame, le mostrare su habitación.

Como Harry había supuesto subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la segunda planta de la sala circular, donde había solamente dos puertas, una sobre la sala de estar y la otra sobre el comedor, y justo como en la habitación de abajo otro ventanal en la pared del fondo, solo que este estaba con las corinas descorridas dejando ver la vista de todo el lugar.

Su dormitorio es la puerta de la derecha, tiene baño y vestidor, la puerta de la izquierda es el estudio, todas las habitaciones excepto la circular tiene chimenea, debajo, junto al comedor esta la cocina, esta bien surtida y tiene todo lo que necesita para hacerse algún bocadillo por la noche, si desea algo mas fuerte solamente llámenos y nosotros nos encargaremos, por indicaciones del señor Balthasar lo despertaremos en punto de las 6 de la mañana, el desayuno se sirve a las 7 en punto aquí abajo al igual que el almuerzo, las cenas se hacen en el comedor principal que esta 3 pisos debajo de aquí saliendo por la puerta principal

Gracias Winky – dijo Harry

De nada señor Harry Potter, en este momento Dobby debió de haber terminado de desempacar su ropa, le sugiero que se lave y cambie para la cena, si se pierde solo llámenos, aunque no creo que sea el casó, este castillo no es tan grande como Hogwarts

Y con eso último desapareció en el aire.

Harry se acerco a la puerta de la derecha y encontró el dormitorio como le había dicho Winky, al píe de la cama se encontraba su baúl cerrado, al entrar en el vestidor encontró toda su ropa acomodada en los estantes o colgada. Como le había dicho Winky había una chimenea en la habitación y en ese momento estaba prendida para calentar el lugar.

Harry suspiro y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, si como le había dicho Winky Balthasar hacía de la cena el alimento mas solemne del día era mejor que se bañara y se presentara adecuadamente a la mesa.

Cuando estaba por quitarse la túnica recordó la carta que Ferdinand le había deslizado en uno de sus bolsillos. La saco y la contemplo durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a Abrirla.

_Harry:_

_Espero que te vayas de aquí con mas paz de la que llegaste, antes que entrenamiento necesitas tranquilidad y sobretodo necesitas conocer mucho acerca de ti mismo. Encontré esta carta que tu abuelo le escribió a tu padre antes de morir, tu padre la olvido en casa y yo la encontré poco después de que el muriera, creo que es justo que la tengas tú, recuerda que en mi y en mi hijo siempre encontraras apoyo y amistad._

_Ferdinand Klee._

Harry termino de leer la nota de Ferdinand temblando¿una carta de su abuelo a su padre, eso es algo que jamás pensó llegar a poseer. Con gran cuidado, casi como si el pergamino fuese a romperse al tocarlo Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_James:_

_En el momento en que tú leas esto yo ya abre muerto, y probablemente me habré reunido con tu madre, algo por lo que he esperado mucho tiempo. No quiero que pienses en mi partida como un acto egoísta, no quiero que creas que lo hice por dejarte solo en el mundo. Al contrario, si decidí que ya no era necesario aquí fue porque se que ahora eres un hombre y creo que ya estas listo para comenzar a volar tu solo. La vida nunca nos da lo que queremos, pero si lo que necesitamos y merecemos. Probablemente en este momento estés llorando y sintiéndote desolado, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejarte caer y abandonarte a la auto conmiseración, jamás tendrás la oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo y a los demás cuanto vales si no es levantándote cuando caigas y saliendo adelante ante la adversidad. Se valiente, se fuerte, fuiste gratamente bendecido pero con esto también llegaron muchas responsabilidades, responsabilidades que debes cumplir, tu eres un príncipe James, un príncipe que debe de estar atento pues en cualquier momento puede convertirse en un rey, eso lo sabes muy bien. Hijo, quiero que vivas tu vida feliz, sin mirar atrás mas que para tomar las cosas que valen la pena, busca el amor, busca la felicidad. Cuando niño fui testigo de la grandiosa historia de amor que tuvieron mis padres, y yo busque lo mismo, y lo encontré en tu madre, espero que tu puedas encontrarlo también y experimentar la mayor felicidad del mundo, el amar y ser amado de regreso sin limites ni restricciones. Si mis cálculos son correctos no te veré graduado de Hogwarts, ni entrando en la academia de Auror como es tu sueño, mucho menos conoceré a tu esposa o a tus hijos, y créeme que lamentare enormemente todo eso, pero algún día entenderás que mientras los hijos vuelan, el futuro (o la eternidad en este momento no puedo determinarlo) de uno se encuentra a lado de la otra mitad de tu alma. Espero que no nos veamos pronto y quiero que sepas por sobre todas las cosas que eres el tesoro más preciado que alguien puede llegar a tener y que estoy completamente orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido._

_Tu padre_

_Henry Ralph Potter._

Harry cerró la carta y se quedo sentando en la cama reflexionando su contenido. Sin siquiera dudarlo supo que su padre había encontrado en su madre todo aquello que su abuelo le había pedido que buscara, y en lugar de sentirse miserable por no poseer eso el mismo se sintió afortunado de ser la prueba de que ese amor existió. Limpiando una solitaria lágrima de su mejilla se termino de vestir y se dirigió al comedor para presentarse ante Balthasar y Ludwig.

Harry se sorprendió de encontrar un lujoso salón comedor, las paredes eran paneles como en el casó de su departamento, el piso era de cuadros de parquet obscuros con claros, las cortinas eran de seda con brocados y en el lugar había una sola larga mesa como para cincuenta personas, al final de la mesa ya lo esperaban Ludwig y Balthasar, cada uno a un lado de la cabecera, Harry se aproximo y ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos.

Harry, te esperábamos para comenzar – dijo Balthasar.

Harry se quedo confundido un instante y luego Ludwig agrego.

Por favor, toma asiento en un momento nos traerán de comer.

Harry hizo lo indicado y un instante después aparecieron en la mesa todos los platillos que comerían esa noche. Harry se sirvió un poco de sopa y luego algo de carne asada, Jamás se percato que sus dos acompañantes se sirvieron exactamente de lo mismo y tampoco se percato que en cuanto el terminaba de comer un platillo los otros dos también, aunque no hubiesen terminado con lo que estaba en su plato.

A pesar de que Harry jamás había recibido una clase de etiqueta sus tíos se habían encargado de que supiera comer apropiadamente, no porque en realidad les interesara que Harry supiera comportarse si no porque le daban tan poco de comer que no podía darse el lujo de comer rápido ni en grandes cantidades y mucho menos de desperdiciar la comida esparciéndola por toda la mesa, como tenía costumbre de hacer su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley. Harry desecho esos dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia y se levanto de la mesa, los otros dos hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Me encuentro muy cansado, creo que mejor me retirare a dormir, hasta mañana – dijo Harry emprendiendo su camino de regreso al dormitorio para descansar.

Hasta mañana Harry, recuerda que iniciaremos con el entrenamiento a las 7 en punto, debes de estar preparado y listo para ese entonces.

Por supuesto, mañana a primera hora nos veremos – dijo Harry retirándose por la puerta principal que se abrió automáticamente para que el saliera, justo como había sucedido para que el entrara.

A la maña siguiente, tal como lo habían prometido, Dobby llego y meció a Harry suavemente para despertarlo. Harry se levanto y se fue a duchar y bañar para llegar puntual a su primer entrenamiento con Balthasar y Ludwig. Aunque no sabía exactamente en que consistiría su entrenamiento de esta última etapa si sabía que incluiría el desarrollo de la legilimancia hipersensible.

Después de desayunar algo suave, para que no fuera a tener problemas de estomago después. Harry bajo a la sala donde había llegado la tarde anterior. Cuando se encontraba bajando las escaleras noto a los dos aurores esperándolo.

Llegas antes de lo previsto, muy bien Harry – dijo Balthasar – ahora mismo estaba comentando con Ludwig acerca de en que había que aprovechar estas dos semanas, ambos hemos acordado algunos puntos.

Así es – comenzó el otro Auror – hemos decidido que primero que nada debemos de empezar con la legilimancia hipersensible, no es muy difícil si ya dominas el resto y tampoco tomara mucho tiempo.

Luego continuaremos con algo elemental de búsqueda e investigación, debes de conocer al menos lo básico para poder rastrear personas por su magia o por las huellas que dejen, ya sabes, ropa, pisadas, etc – dijo Balthasar.

También debes de aprender a esconderte lo suficientemente bien como para que no te encuentren en casó de contingencia – dijo Ludwig – te enseñaremos algo sobre supervivencia en casos graves, ya sabes como conseguir comida, refugio, como lograr que no te encuentren en un mapa, eso combinado con tu Metamorfomagia debe de ser suficiente para cualquier eventualidad.

Parece que supieran que cualquier día de estos voy a tener que salir huyendo a esconderme en algún lugar del mundo, todo lo que aprenderé aquí, mas lo que me enseño Armand, mas lo que me enseño Ferdinand y prácticamente me están enseñando como esconderme y huir – dijo Harry medio en broma medio en serio.

Ambos Aurores se miraron un instante y luego Ludwig hablo.

No es por eso Harry, el punto es que en ocasiones vale mas la pena salvar la vida que desperdiciarla en enfrentamientos inútiles que no desembocaran en nada, no se trata de egoísmo, se trata de conseguir derrotar a Voldemort y en ocasiones lo que nos queda es huir y reagruparnos para volverlo a enfrentar. – dijo Ludwig seriamente.

Harry no rebatió la lógica del argumento y decidió cambiar de tema.

¿Entonces empezamos?

Por supuesto, primero vendrás conmigo, a medía tarde ya habremos domado tu legilimancia, después del almuerzo comenzaremos con la lectura e interpretación de firmas mágicas, eso tampoco es muy difícil de lograr, si es temprano cuando hayamos concluido con eso comenzaremos con la lectura de auras, eso nos tomara al menos todo el día de mañana así que mientras mas rápido logremos domar esto mejor – dijo Ludwig emocionado – ahora acompáñame a la sala de duelos, allí comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

Entonces yo me retiro, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes – dijo Balthasar, los veré después del almuerzo para comenzar con las clases de Firma mágica y aura.

Claro, hasta entonces – dijo Harry educadamente.

Cuando Harry y Ludwig hubieron llegado a la sala de entrenamientos, Ludwig conjuro un hechizo silenciador y luego un aislador para que nadie pudiera escuchar su platica.

Harry debes prometerme tener cuidado con Balthasar, no me fió mucho de el, ha cambiado radicalmente de un tiempo para acá, he hablado con Dumbledore al respecto pero ha hecho oídos sordos a todas mis dudas, pero por favor no comentes nada importante delante de el – dijo Ludwig

Harry lo miro algo sorprendido pero inmediatamente después contesto.

Pensé que los 5 eran compañeros de Hogwarts – dijo Harry

Lo éramos, pero me temo que hemos tomado caminos distintos – replico Ludwig con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada para el auror, afortunadamente él cambio el tema hacía terrenos más diplomáticos.

Bien, la leglimancia hipersensible funciona de la misma manera que la leglimancia normal, la única diferencia es que no hay manera de evitar que un leglimista hurgue en nuestra mente en búsqueda de algún recuerdo en especial. Como tu ya has podido experimentar es muy sencillo ejercerla cuando la otra persona esta en un estado emocional alterado, generalmente cuando estamos impresionados o enojados nuestras emociones fluyen libremente y si alguien es lo suficientemente sensible puede leerlas e interpretarlas. Pero lo que te voy a enseñar ahora es a lograr penetrar en lo más profundo de la mente de otras personas con solo mirarlas indiferentemente, con solo tocarlas o rozarlas – dijo Ludwig.

¿Cómo es posible lograrlo? – pregunto Harry curioso.

Es muy simple, solamente pon tu mente en blanco, elimina todo pensamiento, preocupación y recuerdo que este pasando por allí en ese momento – dijo Ludwig.

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a despejar su mente de todo, cuando lo hubo logrado su rostro se relajo visiblemente y en ese momento Ludwig hablo.

Ahora quiero que tomes mi mano y que te concentres fuertemente en mí, no es difícil ni complicado.

Harry hizo lo que el auror le pidió y lentamente logro centrar toda su atención en la mano del hombre y pronto comenzó a ver los recuerdos del auror desfilar por su mente a una velocidad sorprendente, su infancia, sus años en Hogwarts, sus años en la escuela de auror como alumno y luego como maestro y de pronto, todo se detuvo.

Harry abrió los ojos expresando con su rostro una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa ante lo acontecido.

Si, es verdad que te dije que nadie podía detener a un leglimista hipersensible, a excepción claro esta de otro leglimista hipersensible con sus poderes completamente desarrollados. – Dijo Ludwig con una sonrisa en sus labios – vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron practicando la leglimancia y oclumancia hipersensibles, aunque en realidad no lograron muchos avances, en parte debido a que Harry se desesperaba cada vez mas y en parte porque, como había dicho Ludwig era una habilidad que solo se perfeccionaba con la practica constante y no se podía exigir que Harry la dominara en una sola mañana.

Harry agradeció al auror por su tiempo y subió inmediatamente a su dormitorio para buscar su espejo y hablar con Remus, lo que le había dicho Ludwig acerca de Balthasar lo había dejado algo confuso, a ciencia cierta no le había revelado nada, pero leyendo entre líneas creyó entender que el auror le estaba advirtiendo que Balthasar era mortifago o al menos no jugaba precisamente del lado de la luz.

Busco entre sus cosas y saco el espejo que buscaba.

¡Remus, Remus Lupin! – dijo fuerte y claro y al instante la cara del hombre apareció en el espejo.

¿Qué ha pasado Harry? – pregunto el hombre lobo desde su espejo.

En realidad no ha pasado nada grave, es solo que Ludwig dijo algo que me preocupo y quiero saber tu opinión – dijo el ojiverde a Remus.

¿Qué dijo Ludwig? – pregunto el licántropo a Harry.

Textualmente dijo que debía de tener cuidado con lo que dijera cerca de Balthasar porque había estado actuando extraño últimamente, a mi mas bien me sonó a advertencia de que Balthasar es mortifago.

Harry apreció como la cara de Remus se tensó por un momento y luego recobro su calma habitual.

Creo que de quien debes de tener miedo es de Ludwig

¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry.

Solamente digamos que tiene antecedentes – respondió escuetamente el licántropo.

¿Antecedentes? – pregunto Harry mas interesado.

Dumbledore puede confiar en el, pero yo prefiero que no reveles mucha información, debes de estar alerta todo el tiempo, y si hay problemas huye lo mas aprisa que puedas y envía a Dobby y a Winky por ayuda.

¿Qué es lo que sabes Remus? – pregunto Harry directamente.

Lo siento Harry pero me tengo que ir, estaba algo ocupado antes de que me llamaras y ahora hay alguien tocando la puerta de mi despacho, hasta luego.

¡Remus! – Harry grito tratando de evitar que el hombre lobo lo dejara solo pero era tarde, ya se había ido.

Harry se quedo pensando un momento antes de reaccionar y guardar el espejo en su baúl y conjurar un hechizo bloqueador para cerrarlo definitivamente, no sabía que pasaba pero no pensaba exponerse a que un par de probables mortifagos hurgaran en sus pertenencias con tanta facilidad.

Recompuso su rostro de la sorpresa que le causó la información proporcionada por Remus y bajo al almuerzo como si nada hubiese sucedido, solo que ahora estaba completamente conciente que cualquier palabra de mas podría costarle hasta la vida.

Después de almorzar Balthasar se retiro con Harry a otra sala de la escuela para enseñarle a leer firmas mágicas, tal como se lo habían advertido antes no era difícil, solo era cuestión de realizar un hechizo e interpretar los resultados.

Es muy simple Harry, todas las varitas tienen una especie de marca, esa marca dice que tipo de núcleo tiene, que madera es, cual es su longitud, quien la fabrico y también dice si ha sido utilizado por un hombre o una mujer.

Pero no dice quien la ha utilizado – comento Harry a modo de pregunta.

Así es, pero si tu sabes como es la varita puedes acudir al fabricante y el te dirá cuantas varitas con esas características existen y quien las tiene, así la búsqueda se reduce de miles a una docena o menos de personas.

¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto Harry ahora si interesado.

Lo único que tienes que hacer es realizar un hechizo, es fácil pero interpretar los símbolos es difícil, la mayoría no son muy claros y algunos pueden ser demasiado confusos – ante la mirada de escepticismo de Harry dijo – tira ese jarrón –

Harry lo obedeció arrojando un jarrón de porcelana azul al suelo donde, por supuesto, se hizo trizas.

¡Reparo! – exclamo Balthasar apuntando a los pedazos con su varita – ahora la belleza de la magia sin varita es que no es detectable porque no hay firma mágica¡Videre Nomen! –

Exclamo el auror alemán haciendo una floritura con su varita, al instante un haz de luz blanca salió de su varita y rodeo completamente al jarrón develando unos símbolos sobre el.

Eso es la firma mágica, el símbolo con forma de cuña significa que tiene el núcleo de unicornio, si fuese invertido significa que es de fénix, si fuese simplemente una raya – significa que es de nervio de corazón de dragón, si fuese una raya horizontal sería de Veela, si fuese una curva ( sería un hombre lobo y si fuesen dos comillas '' seria de vampiro aunque eso es muy poco común. El número después del asterisco es el largo de la varita, y la letra después de la diagonal dice de qué madera esta hecha, la que esta después de la diagonal invertida dice quien la hizo, solamente existen 4 fabricantes en todo el mundo. El color de la firma dice el sexo de quien realizo el hechizo: azul para los hombres rosa para las mujeres, ves no es muy complicado, veamos lee mi firma para ver si entendiste.

Harry se acero al jarrón y descubrió que los símbolos de los que Hablaba Balthasar estaba allí solo que muy difusos y mal trazados.

Es de unicornio, de siete pulgadas de largo, de madera de Roble y fue hecha por Olivanders – dijo Harry seguro de haber interpretado muy bien.

Casi correcto Harry, solo que es de siete pulgadas y media, no viste el pequeño dos a lado del siete, pero fue muy buen intento, ahora debes practicar el hechizo, cuando lo logres pasaremos a la lectura de auras, eso es complementario a la lectura de firmas mágicas.

OK – dijo Harry.

Un buen rato lo pasaron practicando el hechizo hasta que Harry logro dominarlo correctamente, cuando lo hubo hecho regresaron a la parte practica hasta que Harry logro interpretar con mediana habilidad las firmas mágicas de algunos estudiantes que habían hecho reparos en la sala donde se encontraban.

Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa de la lectura de firmas mágicas – dijo Balthasar - ¿Sabes lo que significan las florituras que hacemos con la varita cuando hacemos un hechizo?

Si, son runas, las 14 runas básicas, protección, cambio, agresión, memoria, tamaño, forma, contenido, dirección, llamado, posición, elemento, conexión, verdad, y mentira eso es magia elemental.

Muy bien, veo que has aprendido algo en Hogwarts, entonces también sabes que al hacer un hechizo hacemos una mezcla de runas para que salga adecuadamente – dijo Balthasar.

Por supuesto, un protego por ejemplo es la mezcla de las runas protección, forma, contenido y llamado, porque protege lo que este dentro de la burbuja que crea cuando tu magia es llamada – dijo Harry recitando las palabras de la profesora McGonagall.

Exacto, ahora cuando tu lanzas un hechizo estas runas quedan grabadas al igual que la firma mágica, así podemos saber quien agredió y quien se defendió y sobretodo contra que clase de magos o brujas nos estamos enfrentando, el hechizo es muy simple – dijo Balthasar apuntando con su varita al jarrón con el que habían comenzado – ¡Videre Magici Nomen!

Al instante siguiente debajo de la firma mágica de la varita de Balthasar aparecieron unas runas.

Tengo entendido que este año comenzaste con el estudio de la Aritmancia y Runas – dijo Balthasar.

Harry se acerco al jarrón y comenzó.

Esta es la runa de forma, esta es la de conexión esta es la de cambio y esta es la de memoria, ambas forman la runa de regresión, este hechizo es claramente un reparo, es regresar a la antigua forma conectando – dijo Harry.

Excelente, no esperaba menos de ti Harry.

De pronto una mueca de disgusto se cruzo por la serena expresión del auror para luego regresar a la normalidad.

Te dejare aquí practicando el hechizo, tengo que salir durante unos momentos a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes – dijo Balthasar antes de retirarse por la puerta frotándose la muñeca.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harry, que inmediatamente lo relaciono con cierto tatuaje que todos los mortifagos llevaban para poder responder a los llamados de Voldemort.

Harry se quedo practicando solo el nuevo hechizo hasta que llego Ludwig a la sala para buscar a Balthasar.

¿Dónde esta Balthasar? – pregunto Ludwig.

No lo se, dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que resolver, que regresaría en un momento.

Ese es el tipo de comportamiento al que me refería – dijo Ludwig a Harry, Harry por toda respuesta se mordió el labio indicando al auror que ese era un tema que no deseaba tocar – pero ya que no esta podemos seguir practicando con la leglimancia y oclumancia sensibles¿No lo crees?

No lo creo Ludwig – dijo Balthasar entrando de regreso a la habitación.

Balthasar, no esperábamos que regresaras tan pronto – dijo Ludwig – pensamos que tardarías mas en resolver tus "asuntos" – completo Ludwig haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

Acordamos que Harry estaría bajo mi custodia después del almuerzo y mañana después del almuerzo pasaría a ti – respondió Balthasar desechando el comentario de Ludwig – ahora mismo íbamos a comenzar con la lectura de auras, si me ausente fue para reunir algunos materiales necesarios.

Claro, claro – dijo Ludwig – me retiro – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry y Balthasar lo miraron salir y Balthasar exclamo.

Cretino, solo porque Dumbledore confía en el no quiere decir que todos tengamos que hacerlo – dijo Balthasar al aire aunque era claro que se dirigía a Harry – en fin – necesitaba conseguirte algunos aparatos que te servirán para la lectura de aura, acompáñame, iremos a un salón de entrenamientos donde hay mas auras, aquí no viene mucha gente.

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron algunas puertas mas adelante sobre el mismo corredor, al abrirla Harry se dio cuenta de que era un salón de clases.

Harry¿Sabes que es el aura de un mago verdad? – pregunto Balthasar.

Si, se que todos los seres vivientes tenemos aura y que cuando un mago hace un hechizo deja rastros de su aura que pueden ser interpretados para dar con el.

Exacto, el aura no te dirá el nombre de una persona, pero te dirá su edad, su poder e incluso algunas características físicas como si es zurdo derecho, o el color de su cabello y piel e incluso puede decirte si esta herido o no, con esa información y la de la firma mágica puedes saber con exactitud un nombre.

¿Cómo es que nunca hicieron esto para confirmar la inocencia de mi padrino? – pregunto Harry algo dolido.

Te sorprenderías de saber Harry todo lo que hicimos para probar la inocencia de tu padrino, es solo que la evidencia mas importante jamás fue hallada a tiempo – dijo Balthasar.

A Pettigrew – escupió Harry con veneno el nombre.

Así es, pero no pensemos mas en eso, el traidor tiene lo que se merece, ahora debo preguntarte si tienes alguna idea de cómo se ven o leen las auras.

Bueno se que en realidad mide el poder mágico de una persona, a mayor edad el aura se volverá mas clara, mientras mas joven es mas obscura e incierta – dijo Harry tratando de recordar mas detalles de sus clases en Hogwarts.

Bueno eso es cierto, pero también debes de recordar que eso solo aplica cuando ves el aura, en nuestro casó te enseñare a sentir el aura de las personas, sentir el aura de alguien es una habilidad sencilla, te permitirá detectar quien se acerca incluso antes de que se encuentren a 100 metros de ti, al principio te confundirás con la cantidad de auras que hay en el ambiente, pero con el tiempo lograras separarlas e identificar las de plantas, animales y personas y sobretodo las de personas amigas y las de tus enemigos.

¿Por qué no me enseñaras a ver las auras? – pregunto Harry curioso.

En realidad es una habilidad muy poco práctica, para ver un aura necesitas despegarte de esta dimensión e incorporarte a un plano mas elevado, en medio de una batalla no es recomendable que lo intentes, por eso es mejor sentirlas.

¿Cómo se siente un aura? – pregunto Harry.

EL aura de las personas te da una sensación de calidez, mientras mas calidez quiere decir que la persona es mayor, pero también hay auras completamente frías esas son las de personas que han matada y no tienen reparos en ello, si las vieses esas auras serían las azules o rojas, dependiendo de que tipo de muertes tengan, si son por defenderse o si son por placer, puedes saber si alguien esta herido si su aura es intermitente o empieza a perder calidez, eso significa que esta perdiendo sangre de manera alarmante. También puedes saber su sexo y algunas características físicas de la persona, aunque eso solo lo lograras cuando estés completamente ejercitado en el área, no podrás determinar su rostro, pero si sabrás si es rubio, o moreno, o pelirrojo o pelinegro, también puedes determinar el color de su piel e incluso el de sus ojos – dijo Balthasar.

¿Cómo? – pregunto Harry completamente interesado en el tema.

No puedo explicártelo muy bien, solo se que lo sabrás, cuando estas concentrado, recibes pequeños pedazos de información, al principio es confuso pero poco a poco logras diferenciarlos – dijo Balthasar – ahora te enseñare porque es bueno saber leer auras y diferenciarlas las unas de las otras, sígueme.

Harry salió de la sala acompañando al auror y lo siguió hasta las mazmorras del castillo, recorrieron varios pasillos y bajaron varias escaleras hasta que llegaron frente a un modesto par de puertas.

Lo que estas a punto de ver es una maravilla de la tecnología mágica, apenas esta en desarrollo pero esperamos que facilite el trabajo de los aurores de manera impresionante.

Harry entro en la enorme habitación para sorprenderse de su contenido. En el medio de la habitación había una enorme mitad de esfera de bronce con algo grabado en la superficie, a nivel de suelo había un aro de latón dorado con muchas rayas y números y una mitad de aro similar a la que estaba a nivel de suelo cruzaba de lado a lado a la extraña forma de bronce. Justo frente a Harry había una enorme lupa del tamaño de una tapa de alcantarilla que surgía desde el piso, debajo de la lupa había un tablero que desplegaba un conjunto de cuatro pares de números. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con monitores muggles que proyectaban escenas de campos, prados, pequeñas villas y ciudades, y debajo de cada una de las pantallas había unos pequeños tableros que mostraban conjuntos de 4 pares de números, justo como la lupa.

Balthasar se coloco a lado de Harry y extrajo de sus bolsillos una pequeña esfera que mostró a Harry.

¿Sabes que es esto?

No – respondió el moreno con sinceridad.

Hasta hace muy poco realmente esto era la herramienta más avanzada que los aurores teníamos para detectar y rastrear a cualquier persona. Desafortunadamente la naturaleza de este artefacto, localizador por cierto, hace que sea muy poco practico.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry.

Este pequeño aparato rastrea el aura de las personas, solamente tienes que identificarla y pasarle la información, es muy simple lo sostienes, te concentras y el aparato sabe donde buscar, desafortunadamente solo tiene un alcance de 80 Km. Y debes de estar repitiendo el procedimiento hasta que logres encontrar a tu objetivo, cosa que tarde o temprano lograras. Ahora, esta maravilla de aquí, funciona con estas mismas pelotas, solo que las lanzas y ellas solas se encargan de repetir el procedimiento hasta que dan con el blanco y lo reportan hasta aquí, tiene un rango de alcance 20 veces mayor y por si fuera poco la maquina puede hacer predicciones con un setenta por ciento de efectividad de hacía a donde se dirige la persona una vez que el rango ha sido excedido, con algo de sencilla tecnología muggle le introducimos estas coordenadas a una computadora y nos despliega una imagen del lugar exacto que estamos buscando, así nuestros aurores pueden aparecerse allí,

¿Pero como pueden rastrear a alguien?

Tengo entendido que ya tienes tu carné de aparición. – comento Balthasar a modo de pregunta.

Si, lo obtuve el verano pasado – respondió Harry.

Bien, entonces puedes decirme por favor como es que se supone que haces para aparecerte.

Bueno, todo consiste en concentrarte en todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo y visualizarte en el lugar donde deseas estar, la magia hace el resto.

Exacto, ahora cuando te apareces en un lugar dejas un rastro de tu aura desde el lugar de partida hasta el lugar de llegada, lo mismo sucede con un traslador e incluso puedes lanzar una de estas bellezas por la red Flu y dará resultados.

Harry estaba impresionado por la maquina.

¿Cómo es que esta maquina todavía no esta en todos los ministerios de magia del mundo? – pregunto Harry.

Bueno, tiene un pequeño defecto, los rastros de aura tardan incluso años en desvanecerse y esta maquina es tan sensible que ha llegado a perder el rastro actual confundiéndolo con rastros anteriores, todavía no hemos logrado corregir eso – dijo Balthasar algo avergonzado – OH por Dios, ya son casi las 9 de la noche, por poco y perdemos la cena, ve a tu habitación a arreglarte Harry, te veré en el comedor a mas tardar en media Hora.

Harry subió a su habitación pensando seriamente en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, por un lado estaba el hecho de las actitudes que había observado en Balthasar, su manera de comportarse, su manera de vestir y de hablar exclamaban a gritos que era un sangre pura orgulloso de serlo, o sea, el tipo de persona que caería en las garras de Voldemort mas fácilmente, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de lo que Remus le había dicho acerca de Ludwig, y el Licántropo no se caracterizaba por etiquetar a las personas pero la advertencia había sido clara y concisa y Harry sabía mas que bien que era algo que no podía dejar pasar de lado. Lo que mas le intrigaba era el hecho de que si al parecer ambos fuesen mortifagos no estuviesen trabajando juntos para entregarlo a Voldemort, al contrario, parecía que cada uno trataba de actuar solo y de hecho parecía que se obstaculizaban el trabajo entre ambos. La única explicación racional que Harry encontraba para el comportamiento de ambos venía de una conversación que había tenido con Malfoy, alrededor de un mes antes de navidad, _"Cuando llega un nuevo candidato a Mortifago Voldemort le pide que realice una prueba de lealtad encomendándole una misión, en ese nivel uno no conoce a ningún otro mortifago mas que los que te apadrinan y los que sabes que ya lo eran por su propia boca" _, no era muy viable pero era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría, que Ludwig fuese un mortifago en pleno y que Balthasar hubiese ido a iniciarse, de esta manera ninguno de los dos sabría que el otro era mortifago y estuvieran interfiriendo mutuamente en su trabajo.

Dejando de lado estos pensamientos Harry se ducho y se vistió y justo cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras con más de 15 minutos de antelación se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había recorrido su pequeño departamento.

Retrocediendo algunos pasos decidió comenzar su exploración con el pequeño estudio que estaba frente a su habitación. Tal como le había advertido Winky había una chimenea en el lugar, justo en el centro de la pared contraria a la puerta, a los lado de la chimenea había ventanas e intercalados entre las ventanas había pesados libreros llenos de volúmenes, en la pared de la puerta había mas libreros solo que en lugar de estar intercalados con ventanas estaban intercalados con pinturas y esculturas que le daban al lugar un ambiente agradable, al centro de la habitación había dos pares de cómodas butacas para sentarse a leer color marrón, como el resto de la habitación. Harry comenzó a pasearse por los libreros para echar un vistazo a los volúmenes que tenía allí. La mayoría eran libros de educación de Auror pero había algunos otros que merecían ser leídos con detenimiento por su contendido.

"Revelare: La guía máxima del trabajo encubierto" – comentó Harry al aire al tomar el volumen en sus manos, dejo el volumen en su lugar y bajo corriendo las escaleras en dirección al comedor cuando noto en su reloj que ya estaba a 5 minutos de llegar tarde a la cena con los aurores.

Harry llego justo a tiempo al comedor, sin notar que otra vez, como el día anterior, las puertas se habían abierto para que el entrara y tampoco se percato que ambos hombres se levantaron en cuanto lo vieron llegar y mucho menos se percato que de nuevo le habían reservado la cabecera de la mesa.

Al finalizar la cena Harry regreso a su dormitorio rápidamente, durante el tiempo que había compartido con Balthasar y Ludwig Harry decidió que si había suficiente material para sospechar de ambos, por lo que en cuanto llego a su habitación revolvió el contenido de su baúl y luego de la pequeña biblioteca del departamento para encontrar algún buen hechizo que le ayudara a sellar su baúl y todas las puertas y ventanas a cualquier persona que no contara con su autorización, y ciertamente la pareja de aurores no la tenía, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar el tan ansiado hechizo en el libro que había consultado antes.

Ok, espero que esto funcione, si no tendré que cerrar las puertas con muebles y no creo que sea algo muy útil¡_Fermai_! – grito Harry apuntando a la puerta principal

Un rayo de luz azul salió del dedo de Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la rodeo y luego desapareció. Harry repitió el mismo hechizo en todas las ventanas y puertas del lugar y después de haberlo aplicado a su propio baúl luego se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue despertado puntualmente por Dobby y Winky, se baño y se arreglo y luego bajo a tomar su primera lección del día con Balthasar.

Para el almuerzo Harry ya había logrado sentir el aura de Balthasar, aunque decidió guardarse el secreto y fingió no poder para no tener que preocuparse de los métodos que alguno de los dos aurores podían tener para sacarlo de su pequeño departamento en la noche.

Balthasar parecía realmente decepcionado de los pobres progresos de Harry, pero se guardo muy bien de comunicárselo al moreno

Después del almuerzo Ludwig tomo el mando de los entrenamientos, llevo a Harry hasta un pequeño patio dentro de los límites del castillo y allí Ludwig le enseño a Harry sencillos pero muy útiles hechizos para verificar que la comida no fuera venenosa, rastrear huellas de animales y personas y también como conseguir refugio. Poco antes del atardecer, Ludwig se retiro dejando a Harry solo practicando los hechizos aprendidos durante la tarde, no bien el auror se hubiera retirado Harry se dirigió a las puertas principales del castillo para abrirlas y dar un paseo para conocer pero se topo con que estas estaban fuertemente cerradas y trancadas, al intentar abrirlas, tanto con magia como con las manos, provoco un ruido algo fuerte que atrajo la atención de Balthasar.

Harry¿Qué haces, no se supone que debes de estar con Ludwig practicando la supervivencia básica

Si, bueno, el tuvo que salir un momento y yo pensé que podía dar un paseo por los terrenos para conocer mejor el lugar. – respondió Harry tratando de recobrar la calma luego del susto que le proporciono el auror.

Tú no puedes salir del castillo por ninguna razón, eventualmente tal vez accedamos a darte un paseo por la zona pero eso es algo que tendremos que decidir Ludwig y yo, después de todo pueden suceder muchos accidentes allí afuera – dijo Balthasar con la mirada algo maniática.

Si claro, mejor regreso a estudiar a mi habitación – dijo Harry notando la mirada de Balthasar - ¿La Cena es a las 9 como siempre no?

Así es Harry, y espero que llegues puntual como siempre

Balthasar se retiro por donde vino y Harry solamente salió corriendo una vez que estuvo completamente seguro de que el auror se había retirado por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, tratando de recuperar el aliento de los 4 pisos que había subido corriendo. Ahora si que tenía miedo y sospechaba que algo malo y grave estaba sucediendo en ese lugar. Subió a su dormitorio para buscar sus espejos y hablar con Remus o alguno de sus amigos pero al llegar se llevo una desagradable sorpresa pues su baúl mostraba claros signos de que alguien había intentado forzar el hechizo que Harry había puesto para cerrarlo. Dejando de lado su idea de comunicarse con alguien en Hogwarts Harry decidió que había ciertas pertenencias que no podía arriesgarse a perder como por ejemplo su capa de invisibilidad, el espejo que Sirius le había dado, el mapa del merodeador, el álbum de sus padres y sobretodo la llave que había obtenido en el mausoleo de su familia. Busco frenéticamente por algún buen escondite por toda la habitación pero no encontró ninguno lo suficientemente bueno, entonces decidió ampliar su búsqueda a todo el pequeño departamento.

Guardo en el baúl todo lo que potencialmente podía servir al enemigo, y bajo con el a la pequeña habitación circular que funcionaba como recibidor, busco alguna losa de mármol suelta en el piso o alguna columna hueca donde esconder el baúl encogido pero no encontró nada, se dirigió hacía el pequeño comedor para continuar con la búsqueda pero en una primera exploración no encontró ningún lugar que fuese útil para sus propósitos.

Justo cuando trataba de sentarse en una silla para pensar mejor tropezó con la alfombra y su varita cayo debajo de la mesa. Al agacharse para recogerla noto que había unas líneas debajo de la alfombra que bien podían ser de una salida de emergencia o de un escondite.

Tomando rápidamente su varita se levanto del suelo y comenzó a mover todas las sillas y la mesa hasta que solo quedo la alfombra, con un simple movimiento de su mano esta se enrollo y Harry encontró lo que había estado buscando desde que había llegado a su departamento. Debajo de la alfombra, justo donde había sentido la unión de la piedra con sus dedos había una losa de mármol un tono más oscuro que los demás, además de este pequeño detalle los bordes de la losa estaban lo suficientemente separados para poder meter los dedos o una palanca y levantar la losa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry levito la losa con un movimiento de su mano y la coloco a un lado, al echar un vistazo hacía el agujero que había quedado se sorprendió de encontrar unas escaleras y lo que parecía ser una cámara bastante amplia.

Harry se introdujo dentro de la cámara con el baúl encogido en uno de sus bolsillos. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras las 2 antorchas de la amplia cámara se encendieron y Harry pudo observarla bien. La cámara era de paredes y piso de piedra pulida, nada de lujos, no era muy amplia unos tres metros de largo por tres de ancho y unos 2 y medio metros de alto, casi un cubo. Las escaleras estaban empotradas en una pared, en las paredes contiguas a la de las escaleras estaban las antorchas colgadas y en la pared del frente estaba….

¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Harry al ver una cabeza de león en el centro de la pared.

Harry rápidamente saco el baúl encogido de su bolsillo y lo coloco en el suelo para regresarlo a su tamaño normal. Mas tardo en agrandarlo que en abrir el baúl para buscar frenéticamente la cadena de fénix que había depositado allí por seguridad. En cuanto la encontró introdujo la cabeza del fénix en la boca del león e inmediatamente después parte de la pared se corrió dejando ver una habitación más pequeña pero completamente aislada del resto del castillo, y Harry supo que este era el lugar indicado para esconder sus cosas. Deposito el baúl dentro de la habitación y lo cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad en casó de que alguien lograra entrar, cosa que creía más que imposible tomando en cuenta que tenía una cerradura de león, y al darse la vuelta para salir se dio cuenta que había algunas palabras grabadas en la piedra de la pared.

_Heredero, al cerrar la puerta por dentro debes dejar de temer por ti, lo material su propio orden encontrara y no habrá modo de contigo dar._

_Si por el contrario deseas escapar, la salida a la libertad cercana a aquí esta, solamente debes a ella llegar._

Harry salió de la pequeña habitación y la cerro con su llave, luego volvió a subir las escaleras y acomodo todo en su lugar, pensando seriamente en lo que acabada de leer.

Sin duda el verso se refería a que había otra forma de salir de aquel lugar que por la puerta principal, y eso era un gran alivio realmente para Harry pues tenía un problema menos del cual preocuparse.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de su reciente descubrimiento Harry se volvio a duchar pues estaba lleno de polvo y bajo a la cena con su careta de desconocimiento total bien puesta.

Algunos días después del descubrimiento de la cámara de seguridad en su pequeño apartamento Harry fue dejado solo dentro del enorme castillo por los dos aurores, ambos con, en opinión de Harry, patéticas excusas, para marchar. Así que Harry se vio forzado por ambos aurores a quedarse a estudiar solo lo que había aprendido en esa casi semana. A través de practica constante y mucho estudio por separado de los dos aurores Harry había mejorado enormemente en la lectura de auras y la leglimancia hipersensible, por mencionar algunos campos, pues ya era perfectamente capaz de convocar lo que necesitase para sobrevivir en caso de emergencia y sus habilidades en el duelo habían mejorado increíblemente pues ahora conocía muchas maldiciones capaces de hacer sufrir horrores a las personas sin matarlas, y sobretodo sin ser consideradas magia negra.

Pero ahora estaba aburrido y por eso había decidido dar una vuelta por el castillo hasta que le apeteciera estudiar de nuevo. Pero no contaba con que el aura de Balthasar lo delataba dentro del castillo, justamente en el salón donde primero habían practicado la lectura de hechizos. Harry se acerco hasta allí pero no pudo entrar debido a que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y usar magia seria revelar que había sentido el aura. Pero ni bien hubo pensando en la forma de entrar sin destapar su cubierta cuando el aura de Balthasar comenzó a sentirse cada vez más lejana hasta que desapareció de su campo de percepción.

Al moreno esto no le dio buena espina, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ambos aurores habían jurado que no regresarían hasta la hora de la cena, para la cual faltaban más de 4 horas y que había potentes barreras anti aparición que el mismo ya había probado.

Rápidamente regreso a su habitación en busca de un volumen que había descubierto era bastante útil, una vez con el libro en la mano regreso a la habitación y comenzó a leer la página que buscaba.

_La forma más fácil de descubrir un escondite es rompiendo y revolviendo todo el contenido de la habitación, generalmente si la puerta esta disimulada en la pared la pintura, librero o tapiz que la cubran será lo único dentro de la habitación que no se moverá revelando su secreto, una vez hecho este un simple reparo regresara todo a su estado anterior._

_Con la localización de la "puerta" llega la parte difícil, si esta es guardada por contraseña es prácticamente imposible abrirla, a menos que se conozco esta o se tenga cierto ascendente sobre la pintura o tapiz que la guarde, mas por el contrario si es un hechizo lo que impide la entrada, una simple lectura de magia nos indicara que hechizo fue utilizado y lograremos entrar._

OK, entonces ¡Eolo! – Grito el moreno conjurando un potente viento que levanto todo el contenido de la habitación excepto un libro en el estante medio de un librero empotrado – interesante – dijo Harry - ¡Reparo! grito varias veces el moreno regresando las cosas a su estado anterior y luego acomodándolas con otro par de hechizos - ¡Videre magici nomen! – dijo el moreno apuntando al libro que al instante se cubrió de luz amarilla y luego esta desapareció sin revelar nada al moreno – mucho mas interesante – dijo Harry tomando el libro y jalando hacía el lo que provoco que el librero se retirara y le cediera el pasó a unas escaleras de caracol que descendían algunos pisos.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder si se adentraba a las escaleras Harry comenzó a descender. Cuando suponía que llevaba más de 4 pisos abajo del nivel del suelo escucho la voz de Balthasar.

Pepeero el muchacho siempre esta siendo vigilado por Ludwig señor, no puedo entregárselo sin que el sospeche que fui yo.

¡Idiota, que no te dio Snape las instrucciones, Ludwig también es de los nuestros, se suponía que ambos me entregarían al chico en cuanto llegara, creo que ahora ya sabemos quien es el traidor – dijo una voz muy familiar en opinión de Harry – ahora quiero al niño, y lo quiero ya – dijo la misma voz y Harry decidió no esperar a mas confirmación para salir corriendo de allí.

Harry subió las escaleras corriendo, decidiendo que este era el momento oportuno para huir y pedir ayuda, podía solicitar la ayuda de Ferdinand o de Armand si no era capaz de conjurar un traslador hasta Hogwarts.

En cuanto llego al nivel del salón cerro la puerta tras de el y se dirigió a su propia habitación, no había tiempo que perder pero si había muchas cosas que hacer. En cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento la cerro con un movimiento de su mano y comenzó a buscar la manera de trancarla de la forma muggle, necesitaba tiempo para encontrar la salida de ese lugar antes que Balthasar y Ludwig vinieran por el. Afortunadamente la puerta pareció sentir su desesperación pues en cuanto se cerró un pesado travesaño tranco la puerta impidiendo que alguien más entrara.

Con esa preocupación menos Harry se dirigió al pequeño comedor, con un movimiento de su mano todas las sillas, la mesa y la alfombra se acomodaron al fondo de la habitación dejando la losa descubierta. Harry separo la losa y bajo a buscar su baúl, necesitaba avisar a alguien en Hogwarts acerca de lo que estaba pasando para que no se preocuparan por el.

Pero no pudo cumplir con sus intenciones de avisar en Hogwarts pues ninguno de sus espejos funcionaba en la sala, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que alguno de los dos aurores ya había lanzado un bloqueador sobre su departamento. Con todo el dolor de su corazón Harry decidió que no valía la pena arriesgar todo lo que poseía de sus padres y era mejor dejarlo todo escondido para regresar por el algún día.

Salió del escondite con un sentimiento de desolación muy grande que rápidamente se desvaneció al ver a Dobby y a Winky parados en medio del recibidor.

Gracias al cielo, Dobby, Winky necesito que se vayan de aquí, que pidan ayuda en Hogwarts, y por favor lleven esta nota a Dumbledore o a Remus Lupin, cualquiera de ellos sabrá que hacer – dijo Harry tomando un pedazo de pergamino y escribiendo una escueta nota sobre el – necesito que se vayan ya, de otra….

Harry se sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta.

¡Harry, que ha pasado porque tu puerta esta cerrada y trancada! – se escucho la voz de Ludwig del otro lado.

Harry solo regreso su mirada a los dos elfos que continuaban mirándolo sorprendidos, al siguiente instante ninguno de los elfos estaba allí, ahora Harry Potter se encontraba solo y a merced de dos mortifagos.

Con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir en esa situación se puso a pensar sobre la localización exacta de la salida que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Harry no sabía que hacer, confiaba en las barreras que había puesto sobre el departamento, pero aun así sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra dos mortifagos en pleno uso de sus poderes y además no contaba con mucho tiempo para salir bien librado de esta.

Después de perder unos segundos meditando pensó que lo mas practico era repetir el procedimiento que había utilizado para descubrir la puerta hacía apenas menos de media hora.

¡Eolo, espero que esto funcione – dijo Harry moviendo el viento por el recibidor y la sala de estar.

Y justo en la sala de estar Harry noto algo muy raro, mientras el viento que había conjurado movía y desplazaba todo del recibidor no lograba desplazar ni un centímetro los muebles de la sala de estar.

Regresando todo a su antigua posición Harry enfoco sus energías en la sala de estar, trato de mover los muebles con sus manos pero estaban bastante pesados para lograrlo, lo intento con magia pero eso tampoco resulto. Completamente desesperado debido a los gritos y golpes que se escuchaban sobre la puerta se agacho y comenzó a buscar si debajo de los muebles había algo, después de buscar debajo de todos los sillones y mesas de la sala se dio por vencido.

Vamos pequeño Harry, el lord esta mas que ansioso de recibirte en audiencia, deberías de estar orgulloso, no a todos les concede ese favor – se escuchaba la voz de Ludwig del otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrirla y forzarla.

Justo cuando estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte y enviando despedidas a todos sus conocidos la chimenea se encendió repentinamente dándole una nueva idea, una ultima esperanza de salir de ese lugar sano y salvo, pero sobretodo vivo.

Temblando y completamente esperanzado de que resultara se acero a la chimenea apagándola con un movimiento de su mano, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella comenzó a buscar por todo el marco algún signo que le delatara la manera de salir de allí, cuando hubo acabado con todo el exterior noto que el interior de la chimenea era mucho mayor que las chimeneas convencionales, introduciendo su cabeza descubrió lo que con tantas ansias había estado buscando.

Dentro de la chimenea había una cabeza de león más, perfectamente bien disimulada en el mármol para que nadie la notara a simple vista, retirando la cadena de su cuello introdujo la cabeza del fénix en la boca del león y descargo con un suspiro todas las preocupaciones de su alma y mente, por fin había encontrado una salida.

Justo al introducir la cabeza de fénix en la boca de león todo el piso que estaba en los lindes de la alfombra persa comenzó a hundirse, Harry no dudo ni un segundo en saltar a un sillón y su osadía no lo decepciono pues en cuanto el piso dejo de bajar pudo divisar una puerta justo debajo de la chimenea. Harry corrió hacía la puerta tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre el y los mortifagos, en cuanto se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta vio una boca de león mas e introdujo su fénix, causando que la sala completa regresara a su posición, a tiempo antes de escuchar los gritos de ambos aurores rompiendo las barreras e introduciéndose en la habitación.

¡Atrápalo¡se esta escapando! – grito Ludwig a otro hombre que sin dudarlo trato de saltar a la sala pero fallo miserablemente en el intento.

Ahora a salvo de los mortifagos Harry emprendió el camino hacía la libertad, preocupado de dejar tantas cosas al alcance de sus enemigos pero completamente seguro que no las podrían encontrar.

Harry comenzó a caminar pasillo adentro sin preocuparse de la iluminación pues a su pasó todas las antorchas se encendían alumbrándole el camino. Lo que le preocupaba en realidad era otra cosa, si en realidad había estado cerca de Voldemort como había pensando ¿porque no le había dolido la frente¿porque su cicatriz no le había avisado que Voldemort estaba cerca?

Harry siguió caminando, aunque en su mente comenzó a repasar todas las actitudes de ambos hombres que le habían llevado a pensar que ambos eran mortifagos, sus constantes salidas, la advertencia de Remus, sus gestos de dolor en la mano derecha.

Y de pronto un solo recuerdo llego a su mente, cuando habían llegado ambos a casa de Ferdinand a recogerlo, cuando ambos le habían dado la mano derecha para saludarlo y ninguno de los dos tenía la marca en sus muñecas, y de pronto todo encajo.

Harry estuvo tentado a regresar por donde había venido, pero al ver que la luz del sol se filtraba no muy lejos de el decidió continuar hacía adelante y luego regresar hacía el castillo a ver a los dos aurores. Sin embargo nada lo hubiera preparado para encontrarse con el al salir del túnel.

Esa fue una muy buena – dijo Harry limpiándose el polvo de los lentes a las dos figuras frente a el, cuando se coloco los lentes se quedo impresionado de ver una figura que no esperaba ver hasta dentro de una semana – broma

Harry, tenemos que regresar, hay problemas – dijo Albus Dumbledore acercándose a su pupilo.

¿Son serios verdad? – pregunto el moreno olvidando por completo lo que acababa de vivir.

Demasiado serios en mi opinión, recoge tus cosas, Remus esta en tu habitación con Ludwig esperándote por si decidías aparecerte del otro lado.

Los tres emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo del bosque por un sendero débilmente indicado en el terreno, por mas que Harry preguntaba el director le respondía con evasivas.

¿Qué esta pasando profesor Dumbledore? – pregunto Harry preocupado – ¿Ha habido mas ataques verdad?

No puedo decirte nada ahora Harry, en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa te diré todo lo que quieras saber, aquí no.

Harry observo al director y no pudo evitar sorprenderse que Dumbledore pareciera al menos 10 años más viejo de la última vez que lo había visto, y eso no era bueno.

N/A: Esta vez no dire nada acerca de mi falta de actualizaciones... creo que sería mas descortes dar una patetitca excusa. de todas forma muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me enviaron review y o mail. sobretodo a Gary y a Juani mis amigos de mail que me han estado apoyando por sacar esta idea. se puede decir que Gary es mi beta y Juani es mi apoyo cuando pienso desistir.

MI bloqueo de escritor sigue allí pero me esfuerzo y tengo el compromiso de escribir por lo menos media pagina al día (aunque después borre dos paginas enteras porque no me gusto) aún así no me gusto como quedo este capitulo pero era importante para la historia que viene, muestra a un Harry mas maduro y mas confiado en sus haabilidades, lo que es bueno para el desarrollo futuro del personaje. de todas formas muchas gracias por haber leeido hasta aqui.


	16. Su Majestad

Capitulo XVI "Su Majestad"

Harry camino en silencio a lado del profesor Dumbledore el pequeño camino hacía el castillo, aunque no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la expresión en el rostro del generalmente tranquilo director se podía hacer una idea de que no era algo que le fuera a agradar mucho.

Sus sospechas se incrementaron al llegar al pequeño departamento en donde había estado viviendo y encontrarse cara a cara con Remus, cuyo rostro reflejaba una palidez anormal y en ese momento Harry decidió que era adecuado comenzar a preocuparse.

Remus¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué todos tienen esas caras? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

No podemos decirte nada aquí Harry, en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro hablaremos largo y tendido, te lo prometo.

Harry no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta de Remus pero acepto dejar el asunto de lado para centrarse en otras cosas mas importantes como recuperar todas sus pertenencias.

Ahora si fueras tan amable de decirnos donde demonios esta tu baúl para poder guardar todo esto te lo agradecería enormemente – dijo el licántropo a Harry.

Harry se sonrojo y murmuro algo que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender

¿Qué? – pregunto Remus

Que lo escondí cuando suponía que ellos eran mortifagos.

Ah, la broma, si funciono – respondió Remus

Claro que funciono, incluso pensé que tu eras uno de ellos cuando te lanzaste por mi hace rato.

Remus lo miro entre divertido y herido por la comparación.

No me mires así Remus, no es mi culpa que vinieras vestido de negro, cualquiera se hubiese confundido – dijo Harry apenado.

¿y el baúl? – pregunto Remus perdonando la equivocación de Harry.

Esta allí – dijo Harry señalando el comedor.

¿Allí? – dijo el hombre lobo echando un vistazo al comedor – Allí no hay nada Harry.

Esta debajo de la mesa – dijo Harry y para probar sus palabras comenzó a mover todo hasta dejar la entrada a la cámara descubierta

Vaya, tu descubriste ese lugar Harry – comento Dumbledore a modo de pregunta.

Si, no confiaba en que ellos no entraran a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas que esconder – dijo Harry señalando a Ludwig y a Balthasar.

Olvidemos esa broma, por favor trae tu baúl Harry, necesitamos darnos prisa – dijo Dumbledore recargando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Harry recogió su baúl del escondite y guardo todas sus pertenencias en el. Una vez hecho todo eso se dirigió con Dumbledore y Remus a la sala de estar para partir de regreso a Inglaterra.

Entonces podemos contar con ustedes dentro de una semana – pregunto Dumbledore a los dos aurores.

¡Por supuesto, hicimos un juramente de fidelidad y lo cumpliremos, pero primero ambos necesitamos entregar el lugar a los duendes de Gringotts y terminar nuestros propios asuntos aquí antes de regresar a Inglaterra – dijo Ludwig.

Y Yo tengo que tomar órdenes de mi ministerio acerca de la nueva política contra Voldemort, entonces podré retirarme.

Bien, ya saben que no podemos ir a Hogwarts, tendremos que reunirnos donde el verano – dijo Dumbledore.

En cuanto el director pronunció esas palabras una alerta se encendió en Harry¿Por qué no era posible ir a Hogwarts¿Qué era tan grave que no podían reunirse allí mas?

Harry, por favor toma esta rama, nos llevara directamente a un lugar seguro – dijo Remus a Harry.

Esperen¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore dijo que no podíamos ir a Hogwarts, y ¿Dónde demonios esta Hedwing?

Tu lechuza llego ayer a tu casa sana y salva, me impresiona lo inteligente que es ese animal, en cuanto a todo lo demás ya te dije que tus preguntas serán respondidas una vez que estemos en un lugar seguro, ahora toma la rama y deja de discutir – dijo Remus comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Harry hizo lo solicitado y tan pronto como toco la rama sintió como era jalado del centro de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos esperando aterrizar de pie y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en Grimmauld place y no se encontraban solos.

Harry, el profesor Dumbledore y Remus aparecieron en medio de la sala de reuniones de Grimmauld place, rodeados del pleno de la orden del fénix y algunas personas mas que no podía reconocer, además de algunos miembros de la orden de los tres magos como Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna e incluso Draco Malfoy.

¿Ahora si pueden decirme por favor que esta pasando? – dijo Harry comenzando a exasperarse de la falta de información.

Siéntate por favor Harry, en un momento mas empezara la reunión y podrás saber todo lo que esta pasando – dijo Dumbledore tomando la cabecera de la mesa – lo primero que tienes que saber es que hace dos noches sucedió un evento para el cual no estábamos preparados y contra el cual no teníamos un plan de emergencia.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Harry intrigado

El pleno de mortifagos ataco al ministerio de magia y arrasaron con todo, debido a la hora casi no había empleados ni funcionarios aunque los pocos que había en el lugar fueron masacrados sin clemencia, incluyendo a Fudge - Dijo Remus al moreno.

El peso de la revelación logro encoger el corazón de Harry, se preparaba para formular una pregunta cuando noto los rostros desolados de la mayoría de las personas.

¿Qué mas paso? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

Los magos sangre pura de irlanda se revelaron contra el ministerio y exigieron la proclamación de Voldemort como su rey, su primera acción fue expulsar a todos los muggleborn de irlanda los que no pudieron huir a tiempo fueron asesinados o convertidos en esclavos, aunque todavía no tenemos el numero exacto de ambos, también las criaturas mágicas como los vampiros, hombres lobo y Veela que no quisieron alinearse a Voldemort, los pocos sangre limpia irlandeses que no son mortifagos ya huyeron y están buscando refugio, En escocía las cosas están igual o incluso puede que peor, la comunidad mágica ya entro en guerra civil, los mortifagos exigen que Voldemort sea proclamado Rey pero gracias a Dios son solo una minoría, los muggleborns y los sangre impura están peleando para recuperar el control del país, Hogwarts tuvo que cerrar sus puertas. – dijo Dumbledore a Harry.

¿y aquí en Inglaterra? – pregunto Harry tratando de hacerse de un panorama completo de la situación.

Afortunadamente casi no hay mortifagos, y los que quedaban huyeron a Irlanda y escocía – dijo Remus y Harry suspiro de alivio – pero nos llevamos un golpe bastante fuerte, el callejón Diagon y san Mungo fueron arrasados también y por el momento no tenemos capacidad de responder a los constantes ataques de Voldemort en las fronteras, por lo que tuvimos que ordenar la evacuación de toda la población mágica hacía los campamentos de refugiados, es la única manera de garantizar la seguridad de todos, y lo peor es que no tenemos fuentes dentro de Escocía e Irlanda para que nos informen de lo que esta pasando allá, solamente Minerva pudo quedarse cuando la escuela cerro y no pudo darnos mucha información pues es parte de la resistencia, en cuanto a Severus partirá mañana o a mas tardar pasado a Irlanda para tratar de averiguar de los futuros planes de Voldemort, pero no es fácil, la red Flu esta clausurada y las comunicaciones de larga distancia están tomando mucho tiempo.

Con el peso de las últimas revelaciones el corazón de Harry se encogió todavía un poco más.

¿Eso significa que voy a ser rey Verdad? – pregunto Harry.

Si Harry pero no en este momento, por ahora, por lo pronto serás solo príncipe del Reino Unido Mágico de Inglaterra y Gales, mas adelante te convertirás en rey cuando se vuelva inevitable o estés completamente preparado para gobernar, no antes. – dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y las personas que están buscando refugio, donde están? – pregunto el moreno.

Yo les di autorización para que se establecieran en Inglaterra – dijo Remus, en el mundo mágico soy tu tutor, espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho.

No por supuesto que no, entonces¿vamos a operar aquí? – pregunto el moreno.

No, te llevaremos a los campamentos de refugiados y luego a tu casa, necesitamos encontrar un lugar apropiado para instalar la escuela provisionalmente mientras recuperamos el castillo, creo que es tiempo de reconstruir Mount Gryffindorf, descansa Harry, mañana marcharemos a primera hora y será un viaje demasiado cansado.

Y con esto Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión otorgando autorización a todos para retirarse a dormir.

Harry espero a que todos se retiraran para comenzar la inevitable conversación con sus amigos que sabía tendría lugar en ese mismo momento. Y no se equivoco pues cuando todos los adultos abandonaron el lugar Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione y Malfoy estaban allí esperándolo para hablar con el.

Harry, te extrañe tanto, fue horrible, nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida – dijo Ginny recargándose en el pecho de Harry.

Harry simplemente levanto la mirada buscando alguna explicación en los ojos de sus amigos.

Nos hicieron desalojar el castillo ayer por la mañana, tuvimos que vaciar el contenido de todo el edificio, de verdad fue muy triste, los pocos aurores que nos pudieron ir a ayudar a vaciar todo tuvieron que ir a pelear cuando los mortifagos intentaron llegar hasta el castillo, al final salimos solo con lo que pudimos cargar con las manos. Gracias al cielo los mortifagos no lograron llegar hasta Hogwarts – contesto Ron a las suplicas de Harry.

¿Qué sucedió con Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry tratando de consolar a Ginny.

Cuando hubo el golpe los mortifagos expulsaron de escocía a todos los magos extranjeros, al igual que a todos los que no deseaban alinearse a Voldemort, justo como en irlanda, Mcgonagall es escocesa, pudo quedarse a pelear Dumbledore le entrego el castillo para que pudieran guarecer a todas las familias escocesas que decidieran quedarse a pelear contra los mortifagos, que afortunadamente son muchas, aunque la mayoría de los viejos y muy jóvenes ya lograron cruzar la frontera y están aquí, en Inglaterra, camino a las ruinas de Mount Gryffindor Harry – dijo Hermione a su amigo.

¿Qué demonios es Mount Gryffindorf? – pregunto Harry curioso.

Mount Gryffindorf era la capital del antiguo reino mágico de Inglaterra, cuando Rowena Ravenclaw se casó con Godric Gryffindor se convirtió en la capital de ambos reinos, cuando el pacto de Liverpool fue firmado por los representantes de las casas reales y los magos libres se escogió a Londres como la nueva capital, y Mount Gryffindor y las demás ciudades reales fueron abandonadas, con el tiempo se convirtieron en ruinas y los magos decidieron sepultarlas, pero desde ayer sucedió algo maravilloso, yo lo vi cuando fuimos a ayudar a las personas a instalarse en los campamentos – dijo Hermione emocionada.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Harry aún mas curioso.

Las ruinas emergieron de la tierra, Harry, fue impresionante, mañana temprano lo veras, es como si los edificios hubiesen estado vivos y esperando el momento de renacer, y los edificios de los que no quedan más que los cimientos, parece que sus "fantasmas" ocuparan su lugar – dijo Neville a Harry.

¿Fantasmas? – pregunto el moreno no comprendiendo lo que intentaba explicar Neville.

Si Harry, fantasmas, algunos edificios, de los que casi no queda nada en pie, parecen de niebla, casi como si esperaran volver que los volviéramos a levantar con piedra.

Harry hecho la cabeza atrás, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio, fue en ese momento en que reparo en que Malfoy seguía allí.

¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – pregunto Harry fijando su mirada en el.

Oficialmente soy tu Rehén y estoy aquí solamente porque no quiero perder ni mi mansión ni mi fortuna, justo como Severus, pues publicaste una ley que dice que el que huya del país lo perderá todo – dijo Malfoy – realmente estoy aquí por esas razones mas que no quiero, ni estoy dispuesto a ir a arrodillarme ante Voldemort y besar el bajo de su túnica.

Entonces extraoficialmente tú también eres un refugiado de guerra – dijo Harry algo divertido.

Tómalo como quieras – dijo Malfoy desechando el comentario de Harry – aún no entiendo como es que la casa de mi tío fue a dar a ti y no a mi, es una lastima que una casa tan bella haya caído en este uso.

Harry solamente rió de Malfoy.

Vayamos a Dormir, mañana será un día bastante difícil – dijo Harry, soltando a Ginny de su abrazo - ¿Tienes donde Dormir Malfoy¿O te quedaras aquí? – pregunto Harry con verdadera preocupación.

Dumbledore me permitió quedarme con mi padrino, mañana te acompañaremos hasta tu casa, se supone que me encontrare con mi madre allí. – contesto el Slytherin apreciando la preocupación de Harry.

¿y Tu Neville¿Luna? – pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

Mi padre tenía cosas que arreglar pero mañana llegara hasta los campamentos, ahora me estoy quedando con Neville – contesto la chica.

Yo estoy en mi casa, mi abuela quiere dejar todo en orden antes de vaciarla y cerrarla, a más tardar mañana o pasado estará en los campamentos.

¡Dios! – suspiro Harry – cuantos problemas.

Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacía su habitación en la ultima planta de la casa después de despedirse de todos, una vez que su cabeza toco la almohada se durmió para no despertar hasta el otro día.

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente por los insistentes intentos de Dobby y Winky, cuando logro colocarse sus gafas para ver la hora no pudo suprimir una fuerte protesta contra los elfos domésticos por haberlo levantado tan temprano.

¡Oh Dobby¿Por qué tenían que despertarme tan temprano, todavía no sale el sol – reclamo el moreno despabilándose.

El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que lo levantáramos a esta hora señor, al parecer el camino es muy largo para iniciar el viaje mas tarde.

Harry maldijo internamente a las 7 generaciones previas a Dumbledore por no permitirle descansar como Dios manda pero se levanto para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones.

Cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró que la cocina de la orden ya se encontraba llena de personas sentadas en el lugar que se levantaron en cuanto el moreno llego a la mesa.

Buenos Días – dijo Harry acercándose al lugar que quedaba vació

Buenos días – contestaron casi a coro todos

Harry, que bueno que ya bajaste, necesitamos darnos prisa, el camino es muy largo y tendremos que viajar con medios muggles – dijo el señor Weasley con los ojos alegres ante la idea – gracias a Dios que las barreras antia parición ya se activaron en toda la zona.

Harry sonrió débilmente a todos los presentes y se sentó para comenzar a desayunar. El desayuno fue bastante ligero pues a la señora Weasley no le dio tiempo de preparar comida para las mas de 50 personas que se encontraban en la orden esa mañana, así que Harry tuvo que conformarse con solo algo de pan y café.

¿Cómo iremos a mi casa Remus? – Pregunto Harry interesado – por lo que entendí ayer, no es posible aparecerse ni trasladarse hasta allí¿y la red Flu esta desconectada cierto?

Así es Harry, nos trasladaremos mediante coches muggles, ya que el ministerio no existe no encontramos inconveniente en tomar lo que sobrevivió de el – contesto el licántropo a Harry

Harry no objeto mas pues en ese momento el profesor Dumbledore apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Señores, los autos ya han llegado, es tiempo de regresar a Mount Gryffindorf.

En ese momento todas las personas que se encontraban en la cocina se pusieron de pie y caminaron en dirección a la puerta para emprender el viaje. Una vez que estuvieron afuera Harry pudo observar la docena de autos que se encontraban estacionados cruzando la calle. Todos eran negros, y antiguos aunque no todos eran iguales pues a pesar de que todos eran elegantes había un auto en particular que sobresalía del resto, una limousine Rolls Royce de la década de los 60.

Harry, tu iras en el coche del ministro, es la limousine de allí, iras acompañado por Remus y dos aurores en el asiento de adelante, los demás nos acomodaremos en el resto de los coches – dijo el profesor Dumbledore a Harry – yo tomare el coche de delante de ti, si existe algún problema todos llevamos espejos para comunicarnos, ahora todos suban, es tiempo de marchar – grito el profesor Dumbledore a la multitud.

Un joven auror abrió la portezuela del auto a Harry para que pudiera subir.

Gracias – dijo el moreno.

Por nada su alteza – contesto el joven.

No tienes porque llamarme así – dijo Harry apenado – puedes llamarme Harry – complemento el moreno.

Aunque no fuera oficialmente príncipe usted proviene de una familia de gente noble, y hace muchos años yo jure lealtad a la familia que me salvo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Harry interesado en el cuento del joven mientras se introducía en el auto detrás de Remus.

Ian Hewlett, y fui salvado de niño por sus padres, tenía una deuda de honor con ellos y ahora la tengo con usted, pero después habrá tiempo de conversaciones – dijo el auror cerrando la portezuela- ahora es tiempo de llevarlo hasta su casa – completo abriendo la propia para encender el auto.

En cuanto el coche en el que viajaba Harry encendió los demás chóferes siguieron su ejemplo.

Harry se acomodo en el asiento del auto mientras que Remus lo hacía en el asiento frente al de el.

¿de verdad esta tan lejos mi casa de Londres? – pregunto el moreno.

En realidad no, pero ayer se esparció un molesto rumor de que en realidad estabas muerto y estábamos ocultando el hecho a la opinión publica, así que tienes que ir a dejarte ver a los campamentos, están situados en un bosque, a unos 30 Km de tu casa, es el punto mas próximo para aparecerse, allí la gente te espera, algunos ya están demandando que se les asignen tierras en la ciudad para poder vivir, otros exigen que sus antiguas concesiones sean respetadas – dijo el Hombre Lobo a Harry.

¿Concesiones? – pregunto Harry no entendiendo el significado completamente.

Antiguamente los reyes eran los dueños de la tierra, y le concedían a sus súbditos concesiones para poder habitarla o trabajarla, con el antiguo sistema restaurado tienes que reasignar la tierra en Mount Gryffindor – respondió Remus a Harry – No te preocupes, lo harás bien, lo se – complemento viendo la expresión nerviosa de Harry.

Harry y Remus permanecieron unos minutos en un cómodo silenció, solamente observando las casas y calles que iban pasando en su recorrido al oeste, donde se encontraba su casa, después de casi media hora Harry volvió a hablar.

Remus¿Cómo es que me encontraron allá, con Balthasar y Ludwig? – pregunto el moreno sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

Harry Potter me decepcionas, dime¿que se supone que aprendiste de ellos? – respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry medito un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza, completamente avergonzado de no haber recordado "eso"

A leer auras – contesto Harry – entre otras cosas.

Así es – dijo Remus en tono condescendiente.

Lo siento – dijo Harry.

No lo sientas Harry, los reyes nunca sienten nada, ni se equivocan, el resto del mundo lo hace, pero ellos solo olvidan detalles, debes recordar eso – dijo el licántropo medio en broma medio en serio.

No creo que vaya a hacerlo bien, de seguro que hay alguien mas capacitado que yo para tener el titulo y el puesto – dijo el moreno expresándole al mayor sus miedos.

Claro que lo harás bien, lo traes en la sangre – dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro para confortarlo.

Después de esa pequeña platica ambos hombres quedaron de nuevo en silenció hasta que Remus hablo.

¿Entonces, que aprendiste?

Harry comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había aprendido en esas 3 semanas, las pociones y hechizos con Armand, la Metamorfomagia con Ferdinand y la ultima semana con Balthasar y Ludwig, el chico le detallaba cada una de las cosas que había hecho, olvidando por un momento todas las responsabilidades que tenía encima, y Remus se sintió feliz de que aunque fuera por unos momentos Harry se sintiera un niño normal.

Para el momento en que Harry termino de relatar sus aventuras el convoy de vehículos ya se aproximaba a la última villa del camino.

Ese es Godric Valley su alteza, es la ultima villa antes de llegar a su casa, el campamento esta a solo 7 kilómetros de aquí – dijo Ian señalando la pequeña villa de granjeros – en cualquier momento debe de poder divisar a los refugiados caminando pues ya estamos llegando al área protegida contra apariciones y trasladores.

Harry se limito a observar por la ventana tratando de reconocer entre las esparcidas casas la que había pertenecido a sus padres.

La casa de tus padres, estaba por allá – dijo Remus señalando un camino de terracería que conducía al bosque – estaba mas o menos adentrada, para que los muggles no notaran la magia.

Harry observo el sendero desaparecer mientras el coche seguía la carretera principal, justo como había dicho Ian al pasar la villa comenzaban a dejarse ver algunos grupos de personas, sobretodo ancianos y niños, caminando a lado del camino con enormes carretas donde cargaban sus posesiones.

¿Son ellos? – pregunto Harry al aire.

Son ellos su alteza, ellos deben de venir de escocía e irlanda, porque no veo a adultos jóvenes, es probable que los magos de Inglaterra y Gales ya hayan llegado por completo al campamento.

Harry acerco su rostro al vidrió y observo el lento caminar de las personas, las expresiones de tristeza resignada en el rostro de los niños por no ver a sus padres, conocía tan bien esa expresión.

Reduce la velocidad por favor Ian, saludare a todas las personas – dijo Harry bajando el vidrió de su portezuela.

Ian obedeció la orden de Harry mientras el otro joven auror hablaba con los otros miembros del convoy comunicándoles el cambio de planes, Remus observaba complacido el actuar de Harry.

Uno de los ancianos, al ver que los autos reducían la velocidad pensó que se detendrían a pedir indicaciones, pero en lugar de eso salió la cabeza de Harry.

Buen Día – dijo Harry – ¿A dónde se dirige hombre?

El anciano, que se acercaba a los autos, no pudo evitar quedarse mudo de la sorpresa hasta que uno de los niños que venían con el hablo.

¿Abuelo, es el verdad¡¿Es el príncipe Harry! – grito el niño consiguiendo la atención de los otros pocos caminantes.

Su alteza, nunca creí que se me concediera el honor de conocerlo en persona – decía el hombre viejo – nos dirigimos al campamento de Gryffindor woods, mi mujer y mis otros nietos ya están allá, esperando su llegada su alteza.

Por su acento deduzco que es escocés – comento Harry a modo de pregunta.

De la frontera con escocía señor, mis dos hijos son aurores, me dijeron que tenía que evacuar la granja y venir hacía el sur pues era muy probable que los mortifagos nos atacaran su alteza – dijo el hombre explicándose ante Harry.

¿Desea que llevemos a los niños, hombre? – pregunto Harry al anciano.

No su alteza, el camino no es tan largo y no podemos pedir de usted mas que lo que ya nos esta dando.

Harry charlo un poco mas con el hombre hasta que se despidió para conversar con otros que los estaban alcanzando en el camino, y lo que era un trayecto en coche de 10 minutos pronto se convirtió en todo un paseo de una hora. Conforme mas se acercaban al campamento, mayor era la afluencia de personas que se veían en los caminos, y pronto, justo antes de llegar, el tráfico de personas era tan intenso que los coches tuvieron que detenerse por completo.

Los aurores que los acompañaban se bajaron de los coches para apartar a la gente del camino, sin revelar el porque a las personas, sin embargo cuando Harry asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver que sucedía un par de personas lo reconocieron.

¡Es Harry¡Es el príncipe! – grito Colin Creevey que se encontraba junto a su hermano y sus dos padres al frente de una carreta.

En cuanto se corrió la voz de quien era el ocupante del coche principal la gente se comenzó a apartar a los lados del camino para que los coches retomaran la marcha, aun con la ventanilla cerrada Harry alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de la gente gritando.

¡Su alteza¡Su alteza esta aquí, vivo!

¡Es Harry Potter, el no nos dejara a nuestra suerte,

Harry simplemente cerró la ventanilla y se encogió dentro del asiento, odiaba que lo recordaran por ser el niño que vivió, pero odiaba más que le dieran un titulo que nunca se había ganado.

No puedes hacer eso Harry, la gente cuenta con que tú los ayudaras ahora – dijo Remus a la actitud del moreno.

¿Pero yo no podía contar con ellos el año pasado cierto, tuve que soportar que me dijeran de todo, que supusieran que era un inestable mental, un mentiroso, pero ahora tengo que aceptar que prácticamente besen el suelo que piso – dijo Harry enfadado.

Harry y Remus tuvieron que detener su conversación pues en ese momento los autos ya habían alcanzado el campamento. Harry decidió colocar sus pensamientos deprimentes en un segundo plano y bajo del coche cuando Ian le abrió la puerta del auto.

La vista que se presentaba era completamente desalentadora, cientos de tiendas se extendían por los prados y las colinas, tiendas llenas de colores y alegría que nadie sentía en ese momento pues el ambiente, a diferencia de la copa del mundo de quidditch no era de fiesta si no de desesperanza y tristeza por lo acontecido.

La voz de que el príncipe había llegado por fin se extendió por todos los rincones del campamento a una velocidad sorprendente, pronto, sin que supieran exactamente como, el auto de Harry se encontraba completamente rodeado por personas que exigían ver a su futuro rey y tener audiencia con el.

Vamos Harry – la voz del profesor Dumbledore saco de su estupor al moreno – tenemos que ir a la tienda de la orden para encontrarnos con el líder de los aurores para informarnos bien que esta pasando, después habrá audiencia pública.

Harry camino a lado de Remus y el profesor Dumbledore hacía el centro del campamento, donde se alzaba una enorme tienda de color azul, como las túnicas de los aurores. Al llegar Kingsley los esperaba a la puerta para que entraran.

Harry, Albus, Remus, que bueno que han llegado, pasen tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar.

Claro Kingsley, esperamos que no se haya presentado ningún inconveniente – dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo.

Kingsley les permitió el acceso hasta el centro de la tienda, donde había una pequeña sala de reuniones.

Tenemos una abultada agenda que tratar antes de que Harry pueda dar audiencia publica. Primero creo que es necesario que hablemos de la gente que esta llegando al campamento. Hasta hace unas dos horas había mas de 12000 personas registradas, la mayoría ancianos y niños aunque hay un sustancioso numero de jóvenes capaces de pelear, la gente ha estado relativamente tranquila pero ya se corrió la voz de que se reconstruirá la ciudad y muchos ya exigen que se les asignen lugares para instalarse y construir, otros mas piden que se reinstituya la asamblea de familias – dijo Kingsley.

¿Qué es la asamblea de familias? – pregunto Harry al auror.

Antiguamente las decisiones del rey se tomaban consultando a una asamblea formada por un representante de cada familia mágica, era algo así como un parlamento, aunque prácticamente no tenían poder si el rey no los consultaba – respondió Remus.

¿y Para que quieren restituirla? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

Sería una eficaz forma de conocer lo que la gente quiere y necesita sin necesidad de hablar en persona con todos Harry – volvió a tomar la palabra Remus.

Estoy de acuerdo entonces en que se instale – dijo Harry reflexionando lo dicho por el licántropo - ¿Y acerca de mortifagos?

Hasta el momento no hemos tenido ataques de mortifagos, aunque si hemos tenido indicios de que hay algunos espiando en la zona – dijo Kingsley – pero eso no nos preocupa, lo que nos preocupa en realidad es el hecho de que haya infiltrados entre la gente, por eso solicitamos su permiso su alteza para negar el acceso a la ciudad a cualquiera que no haga un juramento mágico de fidelidad al reino – dijo Kingsley a Harry.

Harry volteo a ver a Remus para consultarlo y el licántropo le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

No lo se Kingsley, es demasiado riesgoso¿no crees que la gente se sienta sometida y forzada, digo se supone que están aquí para huir de la opresión de Voldemort, no para someterse a la mía – contesto Harry.

Créeme Harry que si no creyéramos que esto es necesario no te lo pediríamos, pero es la única forma de garantizar que dentro de la ciudad no existen espías reportando a Voldemort todo lo que pasa aquí.

Podrías sugerir la medida ante la asamblea de familias Harry – dijo Tonks – si saben que es por su seguridad estoy segura que no se opondrán.

Harry lo medito durante un instante y luego respondió.

Esta bien lo haremos, pero primero lo comentaremos en la asamblea de familias para que la gente no se sienta presionada a jurar – dijo Harry a Kingsley.

Todos parecieron complacidos de la decisión de Harry así que Kingsley continuo con el siguiente punto a discutir.

Ojo Loco llego ayer en la noche, ya comenzó a buscar nuevos reclutas para aurores, aunque a pesar de que hay muchos jóvenes, en realidad hay muy poca gente para escoger, no creo que logremos reclutar a mas de 800 de entre toda la gente – dijo Kingsley a la orden.

¿Cuántos aurores tenemos actualmente? – pregunto Harry.

Actualmente solo nos quedan poco mas de 400 aurores, aunque casi la mitad son estudiantes de la academia – respondió Kingsley.

¿Qué sucedió con el resto del cuerpo? – pregunto Harry.

Casi la cuarta parte eran escoceses, así que están peleando allá, esperábamos poder reclutar y entrenar a otro grupo de 200 aurores para que marcharan a Escocía dentro de 3 meses – dijo Kingsley – con los aurores que tenemos ahora apenas si podemos para controlar a la gente del campamento, si llega mas gente es mas que probable que las cosas se salgan de control.

¿Es suficiente con 1200 aurores o necesitaremos más? – pregunto Harry

Por el momento serán suficientes su alteza, pero gradualmente necesitaremos rotar las fuerzas del frente de guerra y para eso 1200 aurores no son ni siquiera significantes, necesitaremos al menos el doble, sin contar a todo el demás personal, sanadores, elfos domésticos para cocinar y cuidar de las criaturas, maestros en pociones, etc. – dijo Kingsley.

¿Criaturas¿De que criaturas estamos hablando? – pregunto Harry intrigado.

Charlie Weasley logro traer 10 dragones adultos de las reservaciones, y me alegra decir que Hagrid fue capaz de lograr una camada de escregutos de cola explosiva completamente resistentes a la magia y altamente venenosos, además de obedientes a sus comandos, son una de nuestras armas secretas – dijo Remus.

De cuanta gente hablamos en total Kingsley – dijo Harry.

Alrededor de 3500 personas su alteza, sin contar con las personas necesarias para reconstruir la ciudad, de eso se encarga Bill Weasley, el trabajó en Gringotts de Londres, ampliando la red de Bóvedas, actualmente es el encargado de la apertura de la reconstrucción de su sede en la ciudad – respondió Kingsley.

¿Trasladaran Gringotts hasta aquí¿Completo? – pregunto Harry incrédulo.

Bueno, no exactamente completo, las bóvedas que hay aquí no son suficientes para guardar todo, trasladaran solo las de la gente, las tuyas y las del ministerio se quedaran en la anterior sede, así como las oficinas centrales, básicamente los duendes instalaran una sucursal. – dijo Dumbledore – y tengo la alegría de decir que los duendes han accedido a prestarnos a todo su equipo de constructores para levantar de nuevo la ciudad, Bill Weasley esta a la cabeza, ya ha comenzado con algunas construcciones de la avenida principal, a este pasó en no mas de 2 meses podremos levantar todo el campamento.

¿No es mucho tiempo profesor Dumbledore, no cree que deberíamos de cerrar el campamento y trasladar a toda la gente hasta la ciudad, aunque no este reconstruida – dijo Harry al director – así los aurores podrán controlar mejor a todas las personas, y podríamos empezar a buscar un nuevo lugar para la escuela.

Eso es algo que tienes que decidir tu Harry, tú eres quien gobierna no yo.

Entonces que se haga, si de esa manera podremos mantener controlada a la gente no tenemos mas remedio¿y Acerca de la gente en irlanda¿Qué podemos hacer por ellos?

No tenemos mucha información al respecto, esperábamos que Severus nos la diera, pero como te dije ayer las comunicaciones están tomando mucho tiempo así que no nos queda más que esperar que todo salga bien y su carta llegue bien para reportarnos como están las cosas por allá. Aunque por el momento no podremos hacer mucho por ellos – dijo Kingsley.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Harry.

Porque la mayoría de los que se quedaron ya fueron asesinados, los pocos que no lo fueron ahora son esclavos y no tenemos medios suficientes para localizarlos y liberarlos, me temo que no podremos hacer mucho por ellos hasta que estemos completamente organizados y listos para enfrentar a Voldemort – sentencio Kingsley.

Harry bajo la cabeza derrotado, los argumentos esgrimidos por el auror eran demasiados pesados como para no ignorarlos, lo único que podían hacer por ahora era esperar y rezar a todos los dioses del universo porque aquellos que habían quedado atrás lograran resistir hasta que ellos pudieran ayudarlos, o sí no que por lo menos lograran una muerte rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible.

La reunión continúo durante un rato más con temas menos importantes pero no tan apremiantes como los tocados al principio. Finalmente, después de dos horas de continua discusión, la reunión terminó. Harry y sus amigos tomaron un breve descanso en la misma tienda y después Harry salio al campamento a "Ver y dejarse ver" en sus propias palabras.

Ian y otros jóvenes aurores salieron delante de el para prepararle el camino, mientras que Tonks, Ojo Loco, Remus, Kingsley y Dumbledore formaban la guardia que lo escoltaba hacía un pequeño espacio libre de tiendas que se había formado frente a la carpa de los aurores.

En cuanto Harry puso un pie fuera de la carpa se dio cuenta de que la gente lo había estado esperando, varios cientos de personas se encontraban en ese momento tratando de acercarse lo mas posible a la carpa pero todas eran detenidas por el muro de aurores que resistían estoicamente los embates de la gente, aunque no parecía que fueran a ser capaces de resistir por mucho mas tiempo.

Afortunadamente cuando la multitud diviso a Harry detuvo su agitación durante un instante, mismo que fue aprovechado por los aurores para reforzar el muro de contención y la seguridad alrededor de Harry.

Harry todavía estaba algo asustado por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar por lo que no reparo en el hecho de que Remus tomaba la palabra.

¡Su majestad, el príncipe Henry James de Gryffindorf, ordena que todas las familias envíen un representante para conformar la asamblea de familias, entrara en sesión a las 14 horas del día de hoy y para entonces todas las familias deberán estar propiamente registradas al igual que sus representantes, de no ser así perderán su derecho de voto, además de que ahí se resolverán todas las querellas que tengan! – dijo el Licántropo tomando a Harry e introduciéndolo de nuevo en la carpa.

Antes de que Harry se introdujera en la carpa alcanzó a escuchar como se alzaban los murmullos y luego el inconfundible sonido de la gente alejándose hacía sus propias carpas para deliberar.

¿No crees que te excediste en ese tono serio Remus? – dijo Harry divertido del tono de seriedad utilizado por el hombre lobo para dar su mensaje.

Pues de ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese tono Harry, lo escucharas muy a menudo, créelo, ese es el tono que debe de utilizarse en la corte – dijo Remus imitando el aire pomposo de Percy.

No estoy muy seguro que ese aire de Percy te quede Remus – dijo Harry seriamente a lo que el licántropo sonrió con indulgencia – en realidad tú eres peor – completo Harry riendo.

Remus, se sonrojo un momento pero enseguida le contesto a Harry.

Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar del bebe, ya que no puede el solo

Al escuchar esto Harry dejo de reír y replico.

Hey, eso no es justo.

Harry, Harry – dijo Remus tomando una postura filosófica – deberías de saber que nadie puede meterse con un merodeador sin sufrir las consecuencias – dijo Remus colocando su mano en el hombro del chico – y sobretodo su venganza completa – dijo lanzándose detrás de Harry que salió corriendo carpa adentro para esconderse del licántropo.

Yo insisto en que no se debe de imponer esa medida, pero ya sabemos todos que aquí se hará solo lo que el niño quiera, entonces no tiene mucho casó que opine¿cierto? – dijo un Hombre.

La asamblea llevaba más de 2 horas en sesión y hasta el momento todos los debates se encontraban empantanados debido a la terquedad e insistencia de ese hombre en no exigir un juramento mágico de fidelidad a todos los que llegaran pidiendo asilo a la ciudad. Lo que al principio era un claro debate entre dos bandos poco a poco se convirtió en una pelea sin fin cuando todos los argumentos del hombre se agotaron y la gente comenzó a acceder a la petición de Harry.

Señor Stevenson creo que no es necesario que insulte a el príncipe Harry, el se ha mostrado mas que bondadoso al permitirnos quedarnos en sus tierra – dijo el mismo hombre que Harry había saludado en su camino a el campamento.

Remus sentía que algo no estaba bien, sus sentidos potenciados de hombre lobo le decían que alguien dentro de la sala estaba sufriendo de un repentino ataque de pánico, sus sentidos no le decían quien, pero su cerebro sí.

Señor Estevenson haga el favor de mostrarnos ambos antebrazos por favor – dijo Remus al hombre que hablaba desde el centro de la explanada frente a la tienda de los aurores.

El hombre, que se presentaba de edad muy avanzaba, no pudo reprimir una expresión de terror en el rostro a la petición de Remus.

¡Todo esto es un complot del Lord para desprestigiarme, todos saben que me familia es una de las líneas mas antiguas del mundo mágico, es absurdo siquiera suponer que somos seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado! – casi grito el Hombre tratando de alejarse de Remus.

Señor Estevenson, le aseguro que no se trata de ningún complot para dañar su nombre, pero creó que es valido que el señor Lupin exija ver su antebrazo, como mostraremos todos para probar nuestras lealtades – dijo el hombre anciano de nuevo en defensa de Harry.

Para mala suerte del hombre se escucho un murmullo en la explanada y al poco todos los presentes mostraban ambos antebrazos al aire.

¡Tu, pequeño bastardo impuro! – gritó sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry - ¡Pagaras caro todas tus interrupciones a los planes del Lord! – dijo disparando un haz de luz verde hacía Harry que rápidamente se echo al piso e inmovilizo al anciano para que los aurores lo sometieran.

En la explanada reinaba un gran caos, los pocos presentes que todavía no estaban muy conformes con la medida propuesta por Harry tuvieron que aceptar que era necesario para evitar que otra cosa así sucediera, entendieron que había dejado de ser una cuestión de libertad para convertirse en una de seguridad para todos.

¡Aunque yo haya fallado el Lord enviara a otros, y encontrara la manera de destruirte escoria impura, tu no mereces ser llamado Rey de los magos, no eres mas que una cruza inmunda! – gritaba el hombre antes de quedar inconsciente por un golpe de Ian que lo escoltaba carpa adentro con otros aurores para interrogarlo.

Remus se acerco a Harry y le pregunto:

¿Estas Bien Harry¿No te hizo Daño? – pregunto Remus preocupado.

No, estoy bien, luego hablaremos de esto, solo continuemos

¿Estas seguro de querer continuar? – pregunto el último merodeador al moreno.

Mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto mejor.

Una vez que esa cuestión hubiera quedado zanjada el debate continuo hacía temas más polémicos como la leva de jóvenes para servir en el cuerpo de aurores.

Necesitamos reclutar a más jóvenes para servir en el cuerpo de Aurores, no solo son necesarios soldados si no también medí magos, expertos en artefactos mágicos y muggles, de otra manera no podremos sostener el esfuerzo de guerra por mucho tiempo.

Señor, sabemos que es necesario, pero yo ya tengo dos hijos peleando¿Quién trabajara para mantener a mi mujer, a las mujeres de mis hijos y a mis nietos y si nos pides que vaya a pelear? – pregunto el anciano que había defendido a Harry.

Entiendo su preocupación señor McLeaf, solo puedo decirle que de ahora en adelante todos tendremos que trabajar para el beneficio de la comunidad, algunos nos encargaremos de pelear, otros de surtirnos de alimentos y lo necesario para vivir pero mientras vivan dentro de los limites de mis tierras no deben preocuparse de que algo les faltara, eso es algo que corre por mi cuenta – dijo Harry observando que los jefes de familia creían en su palabra – por eso les pido que apoyen la causa, si no estamos unidos Voldemort vendrá por nosotros y habrá muy poco que podamos hacer para defendernos, no solo necesitamos aurores, también necesitamos granjeros, técnicos, enfermeras, maestros, todos son útiles y necesarios para que la comunidad funcione, no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar personas.

Cuando Harry termino con su intervención el leve murmullo que había en la explanada subió de volumen mostrando que los jefes de familia se encontraban deliberando, en ese momento Harry volteó a ver a Remus pidiendo su aprobación a lo dicho por el y el hombre lobo solamente le sonrió dándole apoyo.

Estamos de acuerdo en que es necesario alteza¿bajo que condiciones se llevaría a cabo el reclutamiento? – pregunto el señor McLeaf.

Una persona por familia, hombre o mujer, no hay diferencia por genero, solo se necesitan que estén en forma para pelear y recibir entrenamiento, los demás adultos de cada familia deberán presentarse aquí, en la carpa de los aurores, para organizar el trabajo en la villa, a mas tardar pasado mañana levantaremos el campamento hacía la zona antiapariciones, después comenzaremos a asignar los lugares a cada familia, de acuerdo a sus necesidades – dijo Harry terminando con la reunión – yo convocare a la próxima reunión de la asamblea, hasta entonces – termino el moreno introduciéndose en la carpa.

18

N/A: Aqui esta el cap 16 muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, a Juani y a Gary mis amigos de Fic y a todos los que han leido. ahora les puedo anunciar una intensiva fase de actualizaciones debido a que me he propuesto terminarlo antes de la publicación del libro en ingles así que tengo mucho trabajo. espero que les guste y hasta muy pronto


	17. Mount Gryffindor

Capitulo XVII Mount Gryffindor

Al finalizar la reunión con la asamblea de Familias Harry se vio forzado a comenzar una nueva reunión, esta vez con los miembros de la orden del fénix para organizar el trabajo de reconstrucción en la villa.

Después de 3 horas de conversaciones se decidió que todos los esfuerzos de reedificación de la villa iban a ser encabezados por Bill Weasley, el mando de la guardia local quedaría en manos de Kingsley Shakelbolt y el mando del ejercito quedaría en manos de Ojo Loco, toda la inteligencia en manos de el señor Weasley y toda la organización del trabajo quedaría a cargo de Remus. Mundungus y Snape tendrían a su cargo la red de espías, el primero en escocia y el segundo directamente en irlanda. Y todos los profesores de Hogwarts retomarían sus puestos en la escuela provisional que abriría tan pronto se instalaran en la villa.

Creo que es todo lo que debemos de discutir por ahora – dijo Dumbledore a los presentes – es tiempo de terminar con la reunión de hoy. Harry, una última cosa, tendrás reparo en que instalemos en tu casa todas las operaciones, al menos mientras encontramos un lugar adecuado para que sea sede del gobierno.

Claro, no es ningún problema profesor Dumbledore – respondió Harry, si me permiten me retiro, ha sido un día algo difícil – completo Harry levantándose de la mesa seguido de Remus y Tonks

Ambos caminaron en silenció hasta la entrada de la tienda donde los esperaba Ian y una chica joven que Harry supuso sería otro estudiante de la academia.

Su alteza, permítanos a mi amiga Sandy y a mi acompañarle hasta su tienda – dijo Ian haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

¿Mi tienda? - pregunto Harry curioso – pensé que dormiría con los Weasley en su tienda.

Lo correcto sería decir que los Weasley dormirán en tu tienda, eres el rey aquí Harry, todo esto es tuyo – respondió Remus señalándole el camino para que Harry avanzara.

Harry camino detrás de Remus para salir de la tienda, detrás de el venía Ian, su amiga Sandy y Tonks, haciéndole guardia, cuando Harry salió de la carpa de los aurores se dio cuenta de que el paisaje que se le presentaba era muy distinto al que se había presentado horas antes cuando había llegado. En lugar del desordenado mar de tiendas que se extendía frente a la carpa de los aurores ahora había 3 carpas rectangulares bastante largas de varios pisos de altura, las tres de color azul como la de los aurores, en el centro se extendía una pequeña plaza completamente libre de tiendas o personas que en ese momento era guardada por unos 20 aurores apostados en las esquinas de la plaza, que era por donde se podía acceder al lugar.

Tu dormirás por mientras en la tienda de allí – dijo Remus señalando la tienda frente a la del cuerpo de aurores – las barracas de aurores están justo detrás y la mayoría de los miembros de la orden dormirán en los primeros pisos.

El grupo continúo con su camino por la pequeña plaza hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la tienda donde había 4 aurores montando guardia.

Identifíquense – dijo uno de los hombres cerrando el paso.

Soy Remus Lupin, y este es su alteza real el príncipe Henry James – dijo Lupin retirando las mangas de sus muñecas y mostrándolas a los guardias, incluso Tonks y los otros dos jóvenes aurores tuvieron que mostrar sus muñecas y también realizar la siguiente prueba.

Por favor coloquen una gota de su sangre en esas placas – dijo el hombre señalando una pequeña mesa con unas pequeñas placas de plata con una sustancia sobre ellas.

Harry y todos sus acompañantes se pincharon el dedo con una aguja y depositaron una gota de sangre sobre su correspondiente placa, al instante en que la sangre toco la sustancia el líquido empezó a desprender vapores de color blanco y al instante siguiente se había formado la palabra "POTTER" en letras de niebla. Y al igual que su apellido el de todos los presentes se había formado también sobre sus placas.

Adelante su alteza – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Gracias – dijo Harry adentrándose en la tienda con toda la comitiva detrás.

El hecho de que Harry ya hubiese vivido antes la experiencia de acampar antes como mago hizo que no le sorprendiera el hecho de encontrar unas escaleras dobles frente a el, o candelabros colgando del techo y mucho menos alfombras y mármol donde debería de haber tierra y pasto.

Tus habitaciones están por aquí – dijo Remus subiendo las escaleras – buen trabajo han hecho los del equipo de Bill, mira que poner piso de mármol y escaleras dobles, no me sorprendería encontrar camas con dosel o sillones de piel de dragón – dijo Remus como si fuese cosa ordinaria tener tiendas de acampar así de lujosas.

Remus termino de subir las escaleras y los guío por el corredor hasta unas puertas más grandes que todas las demás que habían pasado.

Esta fue una idea genial de Bill, por favor Harry, abre la manija – dijo Remus.

Harry se acerco y tomo la manija con su mano para abrir la puerta. Al momento de tocarla una sensación de calor le recorrió desde la palma de la mano hasta el pecho para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el ojiverde soltando rápidamente la manija.

Eso te reconoció como Harry Potter, nadie mas puede entrar ni siquiera con la poción multijugos o cualquier otro conjuro, lee tu mente, tu alma, tu magia y tu sangre, Gringotts lo utiliza para algunas bóvedas muy importantes, Bill decidió colocarlo en todas tus puertas, así será muy difícil que alguien entre en tu habitación lo cual nos deja un par de preocupaciones menos. – dijo el licántropo sinceramente.

Harry termino de abrir la puerta y se introdujo en su habitación. Su nueva alcoba era bastante amplia y sobria, a pesar de que mantenía ciertos detalles de lujo como cama con dosel y un candelabro para iluminar el lugar, todos y cada uno de los muebles era sencillo y sin mucho ornamento, exceptuando las paredes de la carpa que parecían ser tapices bordados con motivos mágicos.

Ahora cuéntanos que ha sido de tu vida Ian, hace mucho renuncie a la idea de mantenerme al tanto de ti – dijo Remus.

No sabía si me había reconocido señor Lupin, me alegro que si lo haya hecho. Creo que deberíamos comenzar por el momento en que conocí a los señores Potter, para que Harry entienda – dijo Ian.

Por favor – dijo Harry demostrando su curiosidad.

Yo tendría unos 7 años, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en una pequeña villa de magos, muy cerca de Chessire, que esta cerca de Manchester, hace poco la han atacado de nuevo. La villa era muy pobre y todos vivíamos de la tierra y en comunidad. Una noche los mortifagos llegaron a la villa, comenzaron a destrozar todo, mis padres y mi hermano mayor salieron a defender lo poco que quedaba junto con los cuantos vecinos que no había muerto ya. Recuerdo que me dejaron encerrado en casa, en un cuarto escondido en el sótano junto a mi hermano y una de las hijas del vecino. En un momento escuche como mi madre gritaba y luego mi hermano gritaba y luego mi padre gritaba, no pude soportarlo, salí corriendo para ayudarlos, hacer lo que pudiera. Mi hermano y la otra chica estaban demasiado aterrados para siquiera pensar en salir. Yo no llegue muy lejos en cuanto salí del sótano por la puerta de atrás y corrí hacía donde había escuchado sus gritos vi sus cuerpos tirados en el piso, con los del resto de la gente de la villa. Entonces empecé a buscar a los causantes y los encontré luchando contra un grupo de aurores, la lucha era demasiado dura, vi caer muertos a personas de ambos bandos, en un momento uno de los mortifagos que quedaban lanzó un hechizo al deposito de combustible de la granja logrando que explotaran las pocas casas que quedaban en pie, entre ellas la mía sepultando a mi hermano y a la chica. Cuando vi que mi casa se derrumbaba con mi hermano adentro no pude reprimir un grito de horror y salí corriendo para tratar de sacarlos. Una mujer pelirroja me detuvo y me aparto, justo antes de que la fachada de madera cayera sobre los cuerpos de mi familia, me escondió para que no me alcanzara algún hechizo, me dijo que no había nada que hacer por ellos, yo no lo quería aceptar así que trate de liberarme y salir a ayudarlos, ella no me dejo y me mantuvo allí acunándome y dándome palabras de aliento hasta que llego un hombre a buscar a la mujer. En cuanto me vio en los brazos de su esposa, llorando, se agacho y el también comenzó a tratar de tranquilizarme.

Harry estaba algo sorprendido por la historia del joven, nunca nadie había hablado con el acerca de esa faceta en la vida de sus padres así que decidió dejarlo continuar mas por añoranza que por curiosidad.

Después de que un medí mago hubiera certificado que estaba bien, intentaron llevarme a un orfanato pues ya no me quedaba mas familia viva, yo no quería ir, el matrimonio que me había estado tranquilizando había hablado conmigo sobre la posibilidad de pedir mi custodia, y yo acepte encantado, había algo en ellos que me decía que ellos estaban bien. Las siguientes dos semanas me visitaban diario en el orfanato, sobre todo la mujer con un pequeño bebe, ambos trataron de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por sacarme de allí en ese tiempo, pero un día hablaron los dos conmigo y me avisaron que no podrían seguir viniendo por un tiempo pues tendrían que esconderse, fue la última vez que los vi, esa misma noche los mataron. – concluyo Ian algo acongojado –

Todos permanecieron en silenció durante unos momentos hasta que Ian recupero la compostura y continuo narrando su historia.

Como el orfanato era muggle no podía recibir noticias del mundo mágico, pero un par de días después de eso el señor Lupin llego y me confeso lo sucedido, al parecer el ministerio había aceptado la solicitud de su familia alteza para que fuera a vivir con ellos. El señor Lupin me confeso que debido a ciertos problemas personales el ministerio le había prohibido acercarse a mi, y que por los mismos problemas no podría pedir mi custodia. Yo me sentí devastado, llore mucho y grite que me habían mentido para llevarme a ese lugar, que todo era mentira, que ya no me querían por que tenían a su hijo, entonces el señor Lupin me dijo que tristemente nadie parecía saber que es lo que había sido de usted, que desde hacía dos días había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Cuando nos despedimos sabía que sería la última vez que vería su rostro y así fue, durante 4 años viví en el orfanato como un muggle más, luego llego mi carta de Hogwarts y reingrese al mundo mágico, mi último año en Hogwarts se rumoraba que usted aparecería en cualquier momento pero desgraciadamente a mi no me toco verlo en la escuela, cuando salí me jure a mi mismo proteger la vida de aquellos que habían protegido la mía, y aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa.

Siento mucho haberte defraudado Ian, espero que comprendas que la legislación anti licántropos que acababa de entrar en vigor me prohibía a acercarme a ti, mucho menos pedir tu custodia. – dijo Remus apenado.

Lo se, se que si en usted hubiese estado su alteza no hubiera pasado tampoco por lo que tuvo que pasar – respondió Ian en el mismo tono.

Poco tiempo después de que Harry hubiese concluido su charla con Ian, Tonks Remus y la otra chica Harry desempaño su espejo para hablar por unos momentos con sus padres, había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que necesitaba charlar con ellos.

Hola mama, Hola papa – dijo Harry a la imagen de sus padres.

Hola Harry¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? – pregunto su padre.

Ha sido un completo desastre – respondió Harry – Voldemort ataco el ministerio de Magia, no sobrevivió nadie, ni el ministro. Los magos de irlanda lo proclamaron su rey y los magos de escocía se levantaron en armas para apoyarlo.

¿En donde estas ahora hijo? – pregunto su madre preocupada.

Estoy entre Mount Gryffindor y Godric Valley, no quedo mas remedio que ordenar la evacuación de toda Inglaterra, Gales y de la gente de escocía que pudiera y quisiera salir, también han llegado algunos magos de Irlanda aunque no son muchos, la mayoría ha quedado como esclavos, otros muchos han sido asesinados – dijo Harry en un tono casi inaudible – a mas tardar pasado mañana levantaremos el campamento e iremos a Mount Gryffindor, ya han comenzado con la reconstrucción de la villa.

Eso si que son malas noticias – dijo Sirius – ¿Y tu como te encuentras pequeño saltamontes? – pregunto Sirius seriamente.

¡Sirius, ya te he dicho que no eres la reencarnación de un maestro chino así que deja de decir sandeces! – grito la madre de Harry a su padrino.

Pero Lily el viejo que acaba de llegar del purgatorio dice que me parezco mucho a su amigo fallecido hace 1400 años, debemos de ser la misma persona – respondía Sirius en un tono que no dejaba dudas de que solo intentaba molestarla.

Harry solamente reía de las ocurrencias de sus padres y de Sirius.

Perdónalos Hijo, ni siquiera aquí han podido madurar por completo, a veces me pregunto como es que acepte casarme con tu padre – decía su madre en fingida molestia, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Harry – y ¿Qué mas ha sucedido?

Pues tuvimos que abandonar Hogwarts, ya no era seguro que continuara como escuela, así que tendremos que encontrar algún lugar lo suficientemente amplio para instalarla mientras logramos estabilizar la situación en escocía.

Mmm¿de verdad esta tan mal la situación por allá?

Si, las cosas no han marchado como esperábamos, pero creo que así es mejor, es más fácil contra un enemigo que tiene rostro que contra uno que no lo tiene¿no lo crees? – dijo Harry recordando el incidente de la mañana.

Tengo el presentimiento de que no me quieres contar algo Henry James – dijo su madre algo seria.

Un hombre trato de matarme en la mañana, no fue nada grave, lo descubrimos a tiempo y ya fue expulsado del campamento – respondió Harry – por cierto, creo que les gustara saber que Ian es un Auror, y muy bueno, juró lealtad perpetua a mi y a la causa.

Gran muchacho¿te contó su historia, muy valiente cuando niño, espero que ahora también, me dio mucha tristeza lo que le sucedió, de no haber muerto no hubieses sido hijo único, por lo menos de crianza – dijo Lily a Harry.

Lo se, el me contó todo, incluso que la autorización para que lo llevaran a vivir llego el día que ustedes murieron – dijo Harry algo apesadumbrado.

En cuanto a lo otro no te preocupes, no siempre serás del agrado de todo el mundo, debes de recordar eso – dijo Su madre sonriéndole para darle apoyo.

Lo se – contesto escuetamente Harry guardándose todos sus miedos.

Y ahora jovencito es tiempo de que duermas, mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer y no podrás hacer nada si no estas descansado – dijo Lily en tono serio y sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Pero mama tiene mucho que no hablo con ustedes, no podemos esperar un poco mas – dijo Harry tratando de que su madre desistiera.

No, tienes que empezar a ser responsable, así que a Dormir, si mañana quieres hablar con nosotros aquí estaremos ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Lily suavizando el tono.

De acuerdo – dijo Harry resignado – hasta luego mama, espero poder charlar con ustedes mañana, saluda a papa y a Sirius.

Hasta mañana hijo, ten cuidado si. – dijo su madre desapareciendo justo después su imagen del espejo.

Harry dejo el espejo en su baúl y luego se acostó en su cama para dormir.

Al poco de haber cerrado los ojos Harry se encontró repitiendo la experiencia de caer y de repente despertar en un lugar completamente negro.

Finalmente vienes de regreso Potter, tenía varios días tratando de llamarte – dijo Voldemort saliendo de las sombras.

Créeme que no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, he intentado por todos los medios ignorarte los últimos días – respondió Harry en el mismo tono irónico y sarcástico.

Harry, Harry no debes hablar así a tus superiores, ahora soy un rey y te mostrare que me mereces respeto – dijo Voldemort sacando de debajo de su mano su varita.

Vaya Tom, creo que has estado practicando, me da gusto, y no, no te debo respeto porque yo también soy un rey, y uno ciertamente mas poderoso que tú – dijo Harry asumiendo una posición de duelo.

No has aprendido nada he pequeño Potter, no importa realmente, tienes suerte de que yo este dispuesto a repetir la lección incontables ocasiones. – dijo Voldemort poniéndose el también en posición de duelo - ¡Expelliarmus! – grito Voldemort apuntando a Harry con su varita.

El moreno, sin siquiera molestarse mas que para mover la mano y levantar un escudo repelió el ataque de Voldemort.

Que lastima de mago eres Tom, ni siquiera en tus sueños eres capaz de derrotarme – dijo Harry lanzando su propio hechizo repelente – tú no eres mejor que yo, ni siquiera igual a mi, tu eres lo que odias, odias lo que ambicionas porque no lo eres y sobretodo ambicionas cosas que están muy por encima de tu capacidad, ya era tiempo de que te hubieses dado cuenta de que un pobre, en el estricto sentido de la palabra, sangre mezclada como tú no tiene posibilidades reales de derrotarme a mi – dijo Harry tratando de herir a Voldemort con palabras – si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparme que perder mi tiempo con perdedores de tu calaña – termino Harry perdiéndose entre las sombras para regresar al mundo real.

Al momento en que el moreno se perdió entre las sombras recobro el sentido de la realidad para despertar en su dormitorio de la carpa de Aurores.

Demonios, esto cada día se vuelve más real, ahora el también puede usar magia en los sueños, debo hablar con Remus – dijo Harry levantándose raudo de la cama para encontrar a su ex profesor.

Harry tardo unos segundos en ubicarse, pero cuando lo logro se dio cuenta de que era ya muy temprano por la mañana pues el sol comenzaba a despuntar. Como estaba salio corriendo a buscar a Remus para hablar con el acerca de su ultimo sueño, aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho pues justo al abrir su puerta encontró a Tonks que pasaba por allí.

¿Qué pasa Harry? – dijo Tonks dándose cuenta de que la puerta se abría - ¿necesitas algo? – termino de preguntar la auror.

Necesito ver a Remus, hay cierta información que tiene que saber – dijo Harry escuetamente.

Su habitación es la del fondo del pasillo, no creo que tengas mucho problema reconociéndola – dijo Tonks señalando el camino.

Harry camino el corredor que lo separaba de la puerta de Remus y al llegar toco para avisar que entraría. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Remus despierto teniendo una conversación con Dumbedore.

¿Qué ha sucedido Harry? – pregunto Remus convencido de que Harry no le buscaría a esas horas si no fuese algo importante.

Volví a verle en mis sueños – dijo Harry seguro de que los otros dos hombres llenarían los espacios vacíos.

Como la vez anterior, en la mansión Black – comento Dumbledore a modo de pregunta.

Peor – contesto escuetamente Harry al director – la vez anterior el no pudo utilizar magia dondequiera que hubiésemos estado, pero ahora el también pudo, no era muy poderoso pero también pudo, lo que me hace pensar que la próxima ocasión puede tener sus poderes plenos.

Bastante interesante¿te molestaría contarnos exactamente como fue que sucedió su encuentro? – pregunto Dumbledore acomodándose en un sillón para escuchar el relato de Harry.

No, después de que marcharon me prepare para dormir, estaba demasiado exhausto, no tarde mucho en lograr mi propósito y de pronto comencé a sentir que caía en un precipicio sin fondo, de repente estaba de pie en medio de la nada como la otra vez y Voldemort surgió de entre las sombras. Hablamos de la guerra y cuando me burle de el saco su varita y me lanzo un Expelliarmus – dijo Harry al director y a Remus.

Al terminar de contar su historia Harry vio como el profesor Dumbledore tenía una expresión de completo y absoluto cansancio en el rostro.

No creo que dure mucho tiempo mas si sigue sometido a tanto estrés – pensó el Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore sabía que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, cuando Remus le había hablado de esos extraños encuentros entre Voldemort y Harry pensó que el chico podría aprender fácilmente a utilizar sus poderes para expulsar al lord oscuro de su mente, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro que la cosa fuese tan sencilla, por lo que le decía Harry Voldemort había estado investigando acerca de ese "lugar" al que ambos iban y ahora la comunidad mágica estaba en desventaja por la confianza de un viejo, pero eso era algo que el no pensaba permitir.

Tendremos que investigar exactamente que y donde es el lugar donde te encuentras con Voldemort, cuando lo logremos sabremos cuales son las reglas que rigen ese mundo y podremos prepararte mejor para enfrentarlo – dijo Dumbledore completamente seguro de si mismo – ahora si jovencito sugiero que te prepares para comenzar el día, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer – concluyo el director saliendo por la puerta principal.

Ambos miraron marchar al hombre mayor. Con su expresión de cansancio.

Ahora si Henry James Potter¿Por qué estabas hablando con Sirius y tus padres y no durmiendo como deberlas? – dijo Remus imitando un tono de señora Weasley bastante bien.

Necesitaba hablar con ellos Remus, había cosas que contar es todo – dijo Harry a su defensa – nunca pretendí quedarme tan tarde.

Lo se – respondió el hombre lobo – ahora ve y prepárate, como dice Albus el día de hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Después de haberse aseado a conciencia y de vestirse con ropas que Remus calificara como "decentes y de buen gusto", Harry se encontraba camino a su primera reunión del día, la leva para el ejército iba muy bien, al parecer la mayoría de familias había respondido a la medida desde temprano en la mañana y por petición de Ojo loco iba a conocer en persona a los futuros soldados que defenderían la causa.

No tenía grandes esperanzas acerca de la calidad de las personas que reclutarían, pero se llevo una agradable sorpresa cuando descubrió que en general la gente parecía motivada y dispuesta a pelear por la causa.

Habrá que verlos a la hora de enfrentarse con los mortifagos – pensó Harry mientras observaba los grupos de jóvenes que charlaban en la pequeña explanada formada por las carpas de aurores.

Remus iba a un lado de el guiándolo hasta donde se encontraba Ojo Loco Moody.

Potter que bien que decidió venir, venga hay mucho que hacer – dijo Moody jalándolo para que le siguiera al frente de la explanada donde se encontraba la mesa de registro de los jóvenes – la cuestión del reclutamiento va bastante bien, todos los que han llegado han venido bastante motivados y con ganas de comenzar a luchar, eso es bueno, así que lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos es dejarles ver al líder de su causa – termino Moody cuando llegaron a la mesa de registro.

Al instante en que lo reconocieron los presentes se formo un gran escándalo de vivas y de aclamaciones para el moreno. Harry se encontraba demasiado avergonzado y no sabía como reaccionar ante este tipo de fama.

Vamos Potter, esperan que diga algunas palabras, motívelos invítelos a luchar por la causa –dijo Moody.

Harry se quedo callado un par de segundos hasta que encontró las palabras que buscaba.

La causa que buscamos defender no es la causa de un puñado de hombres con intenciones de ganar mas poder o de conservarse en el. Peleamos por el derecho a existir, por el derecho a permanecer en el mundo que hemos adoptado como propio, en el mundo al cual pertenecemos y que pretenden arrebatarnos. No les pido que peleemos por mi causa, les pido que peleamos por la causa de todos y cada uno, por el derecho de las personas aquí presentes a existir, por el derecho que tenemos todos los mezclados y nacidos muggle de tener los mismos derechos que los sangre pura, peleamos por nuestro derecho a ser libres.

Desde el momento en que Harry comenzó a hablar hasta el momento en que concluyo su pequeño discurso la gente permaneció en silencio, pero una vez que Harry hubiese guardado silenció la gente regreso a su alboroto y a las proclamas a favor de Harry. El moreno estaba feliz pero algo dentro de el le decía que las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien y que muy pronto su suerte cambiaria de nuevo.

Mas tarde ese mismo día se enfrentaron a un nuevo problema, la comida y el agua, a pesar de que por el momento tenían suficientes reservas de comida y había suficientes pozos de agua para toda la gente pronto se acabaría y tendrían que comenzar a racionalizar ambos bienes. Remus estaba trabajando en un intensivo plan de trabajo de las tierras cultivables para asegurar el alimento en el verano pero por el momento tendrían que recurrir al financiamiento.

He estado trabajando en un plan de cultivo intenso para poder mantener a las mas de quince mil personas que han llegado y aún un poco mas de gente si es necesario, creo que podremos tener la primer cosecha para el verano, pero es mas que probable que los víveres con los que contamos no alcancen para mas que una o tal vez una y media semanas, necesitamos comprar mas comida y me temo que no tenemos recursos suficientes para hacerlo, por lo menos no hasta que la gente recupere su dinero – dijo Remus mirando a Harry fijamente quien se encontraba a un lado.

No te preocupes Remus, eso puede ser solucionado – dijo Harry en voz alta pasando una pequeña nota a Remus por debajo de la mesa.

"Utilizaremos el cofre" decía brevemente y el hombre lobo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver un problema resuelto.

Solamente hay que organizarnos para saber exactamente que es lo que hace falta para la villa y yo daré el dinero – dijo Harry a la orden que estaba un poco impresionada por su "generosidad".

Bill dice que ya están listos la mayoría de los edificios de la calle principal, ya tenemos una sede para el hospital, los cuarteles de aurores y la orden del fénix, alrededor de una docena de edificios de departamentos además de la sucursal de Gringotts, pronto podremos ocupar por completo la villa – dijo el señor Weasley a los demás miembros de la orden.

Los jóvenes que asistieron al entrenamiento de hoy están muy atrasados en defensa, tienen madera para ser buenos soldados pero tardaran un poco en tener un nivel de pelea aceptable, no creo poder cumplir con el plazo de dos meses para entrenarlos – dijo Moody al resto.

Pero Alastor, lograste entrenar a Harry y a sus amigos durante igual tiempo¿de verdad están tan atrasados? – pregunto Dumbledore algo decepcionado.

Si, entrene a Potter en ese tiempo, pero debo admitir que es un mago excepcionalmente poderoso, además ya tenía cierto entrenamiento previo, los muchachos que me enviaron no. – dijo Moody sin lugar a dudas.

Tendremos que lograr que estén listos en el menor tiempo posible, prometimos a Minerva refuerzos dentro de dos meses, no creo que la resistencia en escocia logre soportar mucho más de ese tiempo. – dijo el señor Weasley pensativo – ¿Qué ha pasado con Ferdinand, Armand y Ludwig, ellos podrían ayudarnos con algunos aurores para el frente – término de decir el señor Weasley.

Eso es verdad Arthur, pero ya habíamos tomado a esos cuantos aurores en cuenta cuando le prometimos a Minerva refuerzos en dos meses, simplemente tendremos que encontrar la forma de enviar gente al frente. – dijo Dumbledore con la mirada perdida – sugiero que empaques Harry, tu regresas mañana mismo a tu casa, este lugar no es muy seguro para ti – termino su intervención Dumbledore saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando el director salio de la habitación la reunión quedo oficialmente cancelada, así que Harry se encontró con algún tiempo libre para estar con sus amigos.

Después de tres semanas de no verlos y de prácticamente no saber nada de ellos Harry se encontraba más que deseoso de pasar un tiempo con ellos, así que ese día Harry vago por el campamento acompañado de Ginny y sus demás amigos, incluyendo a pesar de Ron a Malfoy.

Juntos recorrieron una gran parte del enorme campamento, allí Harry confirmo su suposición los ánimos de la gente en si eran pesimistas y había miseria y conmiseración en el aire. Pero también noto que por donde pasaba quedaba una pequeña esperanza que hacía a la gente sonreír y esperar que las cosas marcharan mejor pronto. Así que se propuso dirigir unas cuantas palabras de aliento y animo a cualquier alma que se le cruzara por el camino.

Nunca creí que una persona pudiera tener este efecto sobre la gente – confeso Draco al ver como la expresión de la gente cambiaba después de que Harry pasara junto a ellos y les dirigiera algunas palabras.

Harry no respondió al comentario del rubio que solamente sirvió para hacerlo sentir más responsable del destino de toda esa gente.

El moreno y sus amigos pasaron todo el día juntos buscando a sus demás compañeros de escuela y charlando animadamente, por un momento Harry se olvido de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eso fue un gran alivio para toda la orden del fénix que temían que el chico Potter fuese a reventar por el estrés.

Cuando Harry se dirigió de regreso a su carpa mas tarde ese día. No pudo evitar recordar que al otro día temprano partiría de regreso a su casa para instalarse definitivamente allí, por lo menos hasta que recuperaran escocía y Hogwarts fuese un lugar seguro como escuela de nuevo. Con mucha práctica por las últimas tres semanas de entrenamiento Harry empaco todo y se preparo para partir al día siguiente.

Después de una noche de reparador sueño Harry despertó listo para ir a su casa. Se aseó y vistió, y cuando salió de regreso a su habitación para tomar sus cosas encontró que ya habían sido retiradas por Dobby y Winky, quienes le esperaban con Remus en su alcoba.

Tu auto esta esperando abajo Harry – dijo Remus sonriendo – los Weasley y yo nos instalaremos en tu casa, al menos hasta que encontremos un lugar para vivir – completo el licántropo.

Remus, tu sabes que mi casa es tu casa, somos familia – dijo Harry.

EL hombre lobo le miro algo apenado y sonrojado.

Y también sabes que a mi no me importa que seas un licántropo, eres la única persona que me queda y no pienso dejarte ir sin pelea – dijo Harry acercándose al hombre.

No quiero ser una carga para ti Harry, se supone que soy yo el que debería de cuidarte no al revés – dijo el licántropo más apenado aún.

No eres una carga para mi, y te lo repito, somos familia debemos de cuidarnos mutuamente – termino de decir Harry poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del hombre para expresarle su sinceridad.

Gracias Harry, de verdad que eso significa mucho para mi – dijo Remus mas tranquilo – ahora es tiempo de marchar, estoy seguro que tu escolta debe de estar impaciente – termino de decir el licántropo sacando a Harry de la habitación.

Tal como Remus había previsto justo a la entrada de la carpa ya le esperaba su auto y los otros 4 que le servirían de escolta para llegar a su casa. Harry saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Ian y se introdujo en la portezuela del auto que había abierto el auror.

Remus¿Qué tan lejos queda mi casa de aquí? – pregunto Harry una vez que Ian hubiese comenzara el recorrido sobre un camino adoquinado.

Solo hay que subir esas pequeñas montañas, cruzar el bosque que esta en la cima y luego descender, aunque del otro lado hay un barranco – dijo el hombre lobo – no creo que nos tome mas de media hora – termino Remus pensativo.

Ambos realizaron el viaje en silencio. Harry admiraba las praderas y los pastizales de las montañas así como la espesura del bosque que se encontraban cruzando. Al salir del otro lado comprendió las palabras de sus amigos acerca del porque las ruinas parecían fantasmas.

Alzándose majestuosos sobre la pequeña meseta frente a su casa había una villa unas tres veces más grande que Hogsmeade. A la altura a la que se encontraba se podían distinguir perfectamente bien el trazado de tablero de ajedrez de las calles y las glorietas con fuentes semiderruidas que había en algunas encrucijadas. Mientras iban avanzando Harry quedo en posibilidad de descubrir también los camellones arbolados y las ruinas de la mayoría de los edificios de la calle principal que comenzaba desde la puerta de su casa y concluía al inicio del barranco donde Harry supuso que debería estar la entrada al camino donde transitaba.

Cuando Harry estaba absorto en su apreciación Remus le hablo distrayendo su atención.

Ese puente estaba destruido, no podíamos hacer que la gente cruzara hasta que el puente estuviese reconstruido, aunque tampoco era seguro dejarlo listo para que los mortifagos pudiera atacar la villa, aunque esta apenas estuviese en plena reconstrucción. Bill lo termino hoy por la mañana, desde entonces lo guarda un cuerpo de aurores para evitar problemas – dijo el licántropo señalando el largo y ancho puente de piedra que comunicaba ambos lados del barranco.

Para este momento el automóvil había comenzado con el descenso y la maravillosa vista se había perdido.

¿Es por eso que la gente no se instalo desde el principio en la villa verdad? – pregunto Harry a Remus.

En parte si – contesto Escuetamente el licántropo – siguiendo el fondo del barranco se encuentran las tierras que vamos a repartir – termino Remus permitiéndole regresar a su anterior actividad.

Cuando Harry regreso su vista hacía la ventanilla el auto estaba saliendo de la ultima curva permitiéndole ver desde el nivel cero el lugar. Lo primero que el moreno noto del lugar, era que tal como sus amigos habían advertido las construcciones parecían haber surgido de la tierra, todos los bloques de mármol y cantera de los edificios y la piedra pulida de la calle y banquetas estaba llena de pedruscos de tierra fuertemente adheridos, incluso algunos con raíces dando una apariencia peculiar a toda la arquitectura del lugar. Lo siguiente que noto Harry fue que tal como sus amigos le habían advertido los grandes bloques de piedra tallada que faltaban de las construcciones eran sustituidos por copias altamente detalladas de una niebla de color gris aperlado.

Justo como los fantasmas de Hogwarts – pensó Harry recordando el apelativo que Neville le había dado al lugar.

Conforme iban avanzando sobre el boulevard Harry advirtió la larga serie de estatuas sucias y semidestruidas que adornaban los camellones y sus fuentes, también notó que como el profesor Dumbledore había advertido algunos edificios de la avenida ya se encontraban listos para ser utilizados.

"Antiguo San Mungo: Real Hospital Mágico", "Gringotts", "Real Ministerio de Guerra", " Central de Orden de Mount Gryffindor", "Centro de Justicia Real" – leyó Harry en voz alta mientras el auto caminaba – si que se están tomando en serio esto de ser reino ¿verdad?

Conoces a Albus, no esta feliz si no hace las cosas de manera espectacular – dijo Remus observando el mismo los edificios reconstruidos.

Para este momento el recorrido sobre el boulevard había concluido y la caravana de automóviles llegaba a una plaza de mediano tamaño que estaba al final de la calle.

Del lado contrario a donde llegaba la calle se alzaba un muro de mármol pulido de unos 5 metros de altura y en la cima había una barda del mismo material formando un balcón. A la izquierda de la calle había una enorme construcción rectangular de unos 200 metros de largo por unos 70 metros de ancho y alrededor de 5 pisos de altura, estaba a medio derruir y tenía una fachada de mármol blanco y rosado bastante sobria. Frente a esta construcción había un edificio de 6 pisos, completamente restaurado, con el mismo ancho que el anterior solo que no tan largo. Todos los edificios estaban bordeados por calles y tenían amplias banquetas de piedra pulida como el resto de la villa.

Ese es el salón de la monarquía, allí se reunía la asamblea en los tiempos de los reyes – dijo Remus señalando la enorme estructura rectangular – como no esta tan dañada en cuanto estén listos los edificios con mayor prioridad Bill comenzara con la reconstrucción. El de allá era las oficinas que utilizaba el gobierno, fue el primer edificio listo, allí instalaremos a la orden y las demás dependencias que necesitemos, y los dos de allá – dijo Remus señalando los dos edificios que estaban a los lados de la calle frente a casa de Harry – No tenemos ni idea para que eran, pero Albus cree que son un buen lugar para la escuela. – termino de decir el licántropo mientras el auto daba vuelta a la derecha para rodear el edificio de gobierno y subir a casa de Harry.

Harry estaba impresionado por los rápidos avances en la reconstrucción de la villa. En su opinión era necesario terminar cuanto antes para evitar que el campamento se convirtiera en un nido de descontentos que se vieran inclinados a pasarse al lado de Voldemort. Pero desafortunadamente eso era algo que escapaba su capacidad.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Harry no noto que el auto ya había cruzado las verjas de su casa y ya estaba subiendo la pequeña colina para llegar hasta la puerta principal.

Cuando el auto aparco Harry noto que junto a la puerta de entrada se encontraban Bill, Abet, Ilip y Dilly, acompañados del profesor Dumbledore, el señor Weasley, Kingsley Shakelbolt y la profesora McGonagall.

Bienvenido a casa Amo, ya extrañábamos su presencia – dijo Abet introduciendo las maletas y paquetes de Harry con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Bienvenido Amo, bienvenido Amo Remus – dijo Ilip haciendo lo mismo con el equipaje de Remus.

Harry, Remus, que bueno que ya llegaron, vengan tenemos algunas cosas que discutir adentro, pero primero desayunemos, estoy seguro que Abet e Ilip han preparado algo delicioso como es su costumbre – dijo Dumbledore cediéndole el paso a Harry para que entrara a su casa, todos los demás haciéndolo detrás de el.

Después de un reconfortante desayuno para todo el cortejo (aurores de guardia incluidos) Harry y todo el cortejo se dirigió hacía la biblioteca a discutir los asuntos que el profesor Dumbledore consideraba urgentes.

Minerva creo que ya no podemos alargar mas esta conversación, si eres tan amable por favor – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Primero que nada Potter, hermosa casa. En cuanto a lo de escocia las cosas están marchando francamente mal Albus, no tenemos suficiente gente para pelear y la gente que tenemos no esta bien preparada. Súmale el hecho de que los mortifagos no tienen que perder y están atacando con todo y nuestros aurores tienen miedo de lo que vaya a pasar y te podrás hacer un cuadro general – dijo la profesora en tono angustiado.

Minerva, no puedo creer que la situación este tan mal – se aventuro a decir el señor Weasley.

Pero lo esta Arthur, ayer estuvimos a punto de perder Hogsmeade, o mejor dicho lo que queda del pueblo, el día de hoy pude venir porque logramos retraer la avanzada de mortifagos hacía el este, aunque no creo que podamos mantener el territorio por mucho tiempo, lo mas probables es que mañana mismo lo perdamos y nos volvamos a ver imposibilitados de seguir en Hogwarts – termino la profesora McGonagall.

Perder el castillo es un lujo que no podemos darnos Minerva, es el ultimo reducto que tenemos en Escocia, toda la demás gente ya ha evacuado y esta aquí, perder Hogwarts significaría perder completamente escocia. Sin contar claro que le abriría a Voldemort la entrada a Inglaterra y Gales y nosotros tampoco estamos listos para pelear – dijo Dumbledore con un tono de completa seriedad en sus palabras.

Todo eso lo se Albus, pero debes entender que somos muy pocos, y aún si lográsemos expulsarlos hasta irlanda ellos volverían una y otra vez, nos superan en numero y entrenamiento. Eso es algo que no podemos solucionar con Magia. – termino la profesora McGonagall sentándose en su silla.

Solo hagan lo que puedan Minerva, como todos, y esperemos estar del lado del señor para poder soportar hasta que estemos en condiciones de pelear la guerra – dijo Dumbledore tristemente – si tan solo hubiese sucedido 3 meses mas tarde – murmuro Dumbledore aunque todos pudieron escucharlo.

Veo que ya te has instalado – dijo Remus recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Estoy terminando – dijo Harry sin voltear a ver a Remus.

¿Te apetecer salir a dar una vuelta por la villa, estoy casi seguro que te mueres por conocerla – dijo Remus acercándose para ayudarle a separar los paquetes de regalo.

¿Y como estas tan seguro que me muero por ir? – pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja al mas puro estilo Malfoy.

Harry, estas empezando a asustarme, Harry detente comienzas a parecerte a un Malfoy – dijo Remus con una expresión de terror en el rostro claramente bromeando.

Ambos rieron de la ocurrencia del licántropo.

Si tengo ganas de ir a la villa, se ve demasiado interesante – dijo Harry.

Lo se, por eso avise a tu escolta de Aurores y nos esperan en la entrada para comenzar con el recorrido. – dijo Remus a Harry.

Sabes que no es necesaria una escolta de Aurores. – respondió Harry.

Puede que aquí no, pero nunca esta de más prevenir, además tú sabes que debes acostumbrarte, pronto los tendrás junto a ti todo el tiempo. – contesto Remus.

¿Y se supone que eso debe de alegrarme? – pregunto Harry burlón.

Solo vamos a dar una vuelta por la villa – dijo Remus haciendo oídos sordos a la queja del moreno.

Harry, Remus, y todo el cortejo de Aurores bajaron a la pequeña Villa a pie. Harry había decidido comenzar el recorrido en la plaza a los pies de su casa. La enorme sala rectangular le había llamado poderosamente la atención y quería conocerla por dentro.

Esquivando un par de pesados bloques de mármol Harry logro hacerse paso hasta la puerta derruida del lugar. Con un poco de magia removió las tablas que obstaculizaban la entrada e ingreso al lugar.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo del interior del lugar, la anterior absoluta oscuridad fue reemplazada por una multitud de antorchas que se encendieron mágicamente revelando una sala de proporciones más sorprendentes a las supuestas por Harry.

La sala era en realidad un conjunto de 3 naves, una principal y dos secundarias. La nave central era fácilmente 3 veces más amplia que las laterales y tenía el techo formado por bóvedas de crucería que reposaban sobre gruesos pilares. Al fondo de la nave, descansando sobre cuatro pilares, había una torre varios pisos más altos que el resto de la estructura, debajo de la cual se encontraba un asiento ligeramente más elevado que el resto del conjunto; obviamente el trono.

Al ir avanzando hacía el trono Harry noto el hermoso e intrincado diseño del mosaico de mármol que adornaba el piso, rosa y blanco, mismos materiales de los que estaba construido todo el conjunto, los enormes candelabros de oro que colgaban del techo o los blasones con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado en hilos de oro colgando del medio de los arcos o las pinturas que se encontraban sobre las paredes representando escenas de batallas o simplemente retratos de personas.

¿Que tanto podrán contar esos retratos? – se pregunto Harry a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a las paredes para contemplar mas de cerca las pinturas.

Mientras Harry admiraba las fantásticas y monumentales pinturas mágicas que decoraban las paredes un hombre, mejor dicho un duende entro corriendo a la sala gritando el nombre de Harry.

¡Señor Potter¡Señor Potter! – gritaba Gurluk mientras se movía lo mas rápido que sus fuerzas le dejaban hacía Harry.

Harry, reconociendo la voz del duende volteo para encontrarse con el y conocer el motivo de su preocupación.

¿Gurluk¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Harry bastante curioso.

Eso no es importante ahora señor, debe venir conmigo, debe verlo por usted mismo¡nunca había visto algo así en mis 70 años de Carrera en Gringotts! – termino de decir el duendecillo gritando de emoción.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry mientras el duende le arrastraba por el brazo hasta la calle.

Harry se dio por vencido cuando al décimo intento de pregunta Gurluk no le contesto.

Después de Arrastrarlo por la pequeña plaza Gurluk lo llevo a uno de los edificios que quedaba sobre la calle principal, justo a lado de uno de los largos edificios frente a casa de Harry.

El edificio en cuestión tenía una fachada blanca y bastante discreta, de hecho podría pasar perfectamente inadvertido junto a los magníficos edificios que había a cada lado de no ser por las letras grabadas en piedra justo sobre el dintel de la puerta principal.

"Gryffindor Trade Society"

Entonces esos edificios son del banco – comento Harry señalando los edificios que Remus no pudo identificar.

Solían ser señor, es muy costoso regresar la sede del banco aquí, hemos cedido los edificios para que sean utilizados como Escuela, al menos mientras logran recuperar Hogwarts – dijo el duende – pero eso no es por lo que lo traje aquí, venga por favor. – termino el duende volviendo a arrastrar a Harry, solo que ahora edificio adentro.

Después de subir unos cuantos escalones y de cruzar las relucientes puertas de madera tallada Harry se encontró en el vestíbulo del edificio. Si alguna vez la central de Gringotts le pareciese lujosa la nueva sucursal ciertamente superaba en lujos a la anterior. Todo el piso era un intricado diseño de mármol de colores, blanco, verde y rosado, cubiertos en partes por pesadas alfombras persas con intrincados diseños, las paredes eran de mármol con paneles de madera enmarcando los tapices y las pinturas. Del techo colgaban enormes candelabros de oro y cristal completamente limpios, contrario a la sucursal de Londres, y los pequeños escritorios de los duendes eran de madera con incrustaciones de plata en las manijas de cajones, y oro en los escudos de Gringotts que descansaban al centro de cada Mueble.

Realmente esto es Lujoso – murmuro Harry mientras Gurluk lo arrastraba al fondo de la sala.

No hicimos nada mas que restaurar la gloria original – dijo Gurluk arrastrándolo mas rápido a la puerta detrás del escritorio principal.

Las escaleras que siguieron a la puerta mantenían el mismo lujo que la sala anterior, aunque el ambiente era mas tétrico que en el espacioso y bien iluminado vestíbulo.

Ahora si me dirás a donde vamos Gurluk – pregunto Harry

A su bóveda, debe de verlo por usted mismo, es increíble, bueno supongo que es increíble porque en realidad no lo hemos podido abrir, aunque el suceso de por si es increíble. – dijo el duende continuando con su pequeña diatriba

¿Qué es increíble? – pregunto Harry completamente confundido por las acciones del duende.

Como ya le informe durante el verano pasado señor Potter su fortuna asciende a más de 40 millones de galeones, al menos lo que hemos contabilizado. Aunque los cálculos mas reservados apuntan a 300 millones de galeones, solo en metálico – dijo Gurluk aminorando el paso – solo para que usted sepa Los Malfoy tienen la mayor fortuna conocida del mundo mágico, y solamente es 6 millones de galeones que han acumulado durante 79 generaciones y toda su riqueza esta repartida en la bóveda comercial mas grande que tenemos en el banco, que por cierto no es ni la cuarta parte de las que usted tiene aquí, – continuo el duende volteando a ver a Harry ocasionalmente para seguir con la conversación – por el tamaño de la bóveda número 1 nos vimos forzados a partirla en 6 pedazos hace mas de 500 años, un pedazo estaba aquí, un pedazo mas en Londres, otro en Paris, Uno mas en América, uno en Bulgaria y otro mas en Berlín. Desgraciadamente no conocemos el contenido exacto de cada bóveda aunque tenemos una idea de lo que puede contener – dijo el duende.

Para el momento en que Gurluk termino de hablar ya habían llegado al primer nivel de la red de Bóvedas, donde un gran grupo de duendes y humanos les esperaban frente a una enorme e impresionante puerta de hierro que tenía el escudo de Gryffindor grabado, el elfo se acerco a la puerta y paso su dedo por allí, al instante se escucho un sonido de engranes rodando y la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver una enorme y hermosa cámara con los techos abovedados en crucería y pintados con hermosos murales mágicos de batallas entre gigantes y hombres o entre duendes y hombres, la bóveda estaba llena a reventar de galeones apilados meticulosamente cubriendo todo el ancho y dejando solamente unos veinte centímetros de diferencia entre el techo y las montañas de monedas.

Vaya que si es impresionante – dijo Harry al aire sin esperar respuesta pues sabía que los demás estaban tan impresionados como el por el descubrimiento.

Y espere a ver lo que descubrimos – dijo Gurluk caminando bóveda adentro hasta la "pared" de galeones – esto lo encontramos hace rato, cuando comenzábamos a revisar bóveda por bóveda para revisar el estado y que arreglos serían necesarios, cuando nos topamos con su bóveda de inmediato el señor Weasley supo que algo estaba fuera de su lugar – ante la cara de confusión de Harry continuo – bien señor Potter, permítame explicarle, nosotros tenemos ciertas reglas para llenar una bóveda, nos sirven para contar el dinero mas rápido. Lo usual es hacer pilas de monedas de 6 duendes de ancho y largo por 6 duendes de alto, con esto sabemos que existen 6 millones de galeones, además de este modo dejamos un pequeño pasillo de un duende y medio de ancho a cado lado y de un duende y medio de alto arriba, en el techo. Lo inusual en esta bóveda es que las monedas cubren todos y cada uno de los espacios libres, solamente quedan unos veinte centímetros en la cima.

¿Y eso es el suceso extraordinario? – pregunto Harry mas confundido tratando de entender al duende.

No, no era un despiste por si algún humano entrababa por accidente aquí, lo realmente sorprendente es eso – dijo Gurluk tirando un pedazo de la pared de monedas al piso.

Por un segundo Harry supuso que todas las pilas de monedas caerían y los sepultarían vivos allí mismos. Sorprendentemente nada de eso paso. En cambio, en el lugar donde antes estaban la parte de las pilas de monedas echadas abajo por Gurluk ahora había un pequeño túnel más o menos de la altura de Bill que serpenteaba hasta el fondo de la bóveda.

Ahora, no sabemos que es lo que este detrás de la puerta, aunque si tenemos una idea muy clara.

¿Qué significa que no saben lo que hay allí? – pregunto Harry ya exasperado.

Bueno, ya le comente que no tenemos el inventario de todas las partes de su bóveda, suponemos que detrás de esa puerta se encontraran las joyas de su familia porque no se han visto en siglos pero no estamos seguros, podría ser otra cosa de lo que no tenemos noticia – dijo el duende introduciéndose en el túnel.

Harry, Remus y Bill lo siguieron hasta que se toparon con un par de puertas, eran exactamente iguales a las de entrada de la casa de Harry, solo que estas eran un poco más pequeñas que las anteriores.

Señor Potter, por favor – dijo el duende señalando a Harry las puertas – solamente un miembro de su familia puede abrir esas puertas, cualquier otro que lo intente sufrirá una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry se acerco lentamente y tomo la manija de la puerta, la abrió y entro con sumo cuidado a la habitación del "tesoro" como había dicho Gurluk. Esta habitación era circular, de unos 25 metros de diámetro, había unas columnas alineadas de forma circular que delimitaban dos círculos, uno interno con una cúpula esférica y otro externo con bóvedas de crucería, en el circulo externo había enormes estanterías de madera finamente tallada donde descansaban cientos de piezas de joyería de todos los tipos, formas y materiales posibles: anillos, brazaletes, pendientes, relojes, medallas, gargantillas, collares, etc. En el circulo interior había mas de estas estanterías de madera, solo que estas eran solo la mitad de altas que las demás, aquí estaban las piezas más espectaculares de la colección, había condecoraciones, bandas, todo organizado en las estanterías, justo encima de todo esto estaban las coronas, había alrededor de una docena de piezas diferentes entre tiaras de princesa y coronas, aunque las mas espectaculares eran tal vez las mas sencillas, se encontraban justo frente a la entrada, un poco mas elevadas que el resto, la primera era una tira de oro blanco que se separaba en dos para formar un triangulo al frente donde un diamante descansaba en la punta, la otra era un poco mas elaborada, pero dejaba claro que se trataba de la corona principal.

Era toda de oro con piedras preciosas, el frente tenía la forma de una cabeza de fénix apuntando hacia arriba, justo como la cadena de Harry tenía pequeños rubíes y zafiros por todo el cuerpo y diamantes en los ojos, las alas del fénix se abrían a los lados para rodear la cabeza y poder colocarla.

Harry, al igual que los demás presentes, estaban muy impresionados con el contenido de la habitación, aunque no negaban que la pieza mas hermosa era la que Harry se encontraba admirando, todas las demás eran bellas. El ojiverde estaba tan impresionado por esta pieza en particular que dio varias vueltas alrededor de ella para poder admirarla y apreciarla completamente, en medio de sus observaciones Harry se dio cuenta de que la cabeza del fénix apuntaba al techo, por pura costumbre Harry volteo su mirada a donde la cabeza del fénix de la corona señalaba y sonrió sin poder articular palabra.

Remus, que acababa de llegar corriendo desde la casa, Bill y Gurluk no entendieron el porque de la impresión de Harry, hasta que voltearon ellos mismos a ver el techo, su expresión no fue mucho muy diferente de la de Harry.

Remus, Bill, vayan por Alguien, vayan por Dumbledore, vayan por todos, díganles que creo que estábamos equivocados – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar el techo – díganles que ya tenemos un plan.

Remus, Bill y Gurluk se limitaron a asentir y salieron de la habitación caminando de espaldas y sin dejar de mirar la cúpula con temor de que fuera a cambiar.

Harry se quedo observando atentamente la bóveda, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, había pasado tanto tiempo buscando en tantos lugares y tantos libros distintos que por un momento llego a pensar que nunca lo encontraría.

La cúpula se fraccionaba en cuatro partes, en cada una estaba el árbol genealógico completo de cada uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, en rojo y azul estaba la descendencia de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, en verde estaba la de Slytherin y en dorado la de Hufflepuf, esto no hubiera sido para nada impresionante de no ser por el hecho de que según el árbol había un descendiente de Hufflepuf vivo, Alexander Richardson para ser exactos. Al principio Harry pensó que probablemente el árbol no estaba actualizado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que a lado de su nombre estaba su edad, así que dedujo que estaba encantado para registrar quien estaba vivo, y quien no, además sobre el nombre del niño de 23 años estaban los nombres de sus padres con un línea dorada cruzándolos y también el nombre de otros dos niños, ambos mas pequeños, estaban cruzados con la misma línea, indicando, muy probablemente, que eran hermanos.

Harry se encontraba observando embelesadamente la cúpula cuando entro Dumbledore, los señores Weasley los Granger, todos sus amigos Remus y Bill, Remus y Bill estaban riendo de felicidad mientras que todos los demás estaban curiosos y a la expectativa pues no entendían gran cosa de lo que les habían dicho los otros magos.

En cuanto vieron la cúpula todos comprendieron el porque de la felicidad, aunque al principio se vieron imposibilitados de emitir alguna palabra, Hermione lo logro después de algunos segundos en los que abrió y cerro la boca sin emitir algún sonido.

Merlín¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamo Hermione sorprendida de ver la cúpula sin siquiera poner atención en todos los demás "tesoros" que había en la sala.

Albus¿no se supone que todos murieron? – pregunto la señora Weasley igual o incluso mas sorprendida que Hermione.

Creo que Harry tiene Razón, todos estábamos equivocados – se limito a responder el director sonriendo.

Pero entonces tendremos que buscar a ese chico – dijo Remus – si no me equivoco el numero 23 a lado de su nombre indica su edad

Así es Remus, allí esta la edad de Voldemort, la de Harry, sí definidamente esa es la edad del chico. – dijo Dumbledore – quiero creer que nuestra suerte por fin esta cambiando, debo decirle a Severus que deje de buscar una poción para la buena suerte.

¿Creí que era una broma? – pregunto Harry ante la mirada de curiosidad de todos pues no comprendían nada en lo absoluto.

Lo era – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Harry – pero el profesor Snape no creyó que fuera una idea tan descabellada.

23

N/A: esta vez no me he demorado tanto en actualizar, aqui esta el cap 17 y pronto vendra el 18 ahora ya les puedo decir que son 20 capitulos y que el capitulo final esta en proceso de ser escrito muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aqui.


	18. Alexander Richardson

Capitulo XVIII "Alexander Richardson"

El regocijo inicial por el descubrimiento pronto se torno en pesimismo al probarse infructuosos todos los intentos que habían hecho por localizar a Alexander Richardson. El primer intento consistió en enviar lechuzas a localizar al joven. Estas lechuzas rara vez salían siquiera de la habitación donde se encontraban, y en el remoto casó de que así fuera regresaban a los pocos minutos y luego parecía que habían salido siquiera del campamento, además de que regresaban siempre exactamente igual a como habían partido, es decir con las cartas sin haber sido recibidas. Después lo que hicieron fue buscar en los libros de registro de todos los que habían llegado a la aldea a alguien que respondiera al nombre y edad del joven o por lo menos a alguien con el mismo apellido que pudiera dar alguna referencia de su paradero. Desafortunadamente esto resulto inútil pues los únicos en el campamento que respondían al nombre de Richardson negaron tener alguna relación con alguien de ese nombre o siquiera conocerlo.

Por el árbol sabían que no estaba muerto, así que tuvieron que pasar a otras opciones para localizarlo como buscarlo en registros muggles, para saber si no había emigrado a otra parte o si en su defecto era un muggle. Lo anterior resulto infructuoso cuando el profesor Flitwick hizo una serie de pruebas a la bóveda y determino que el encantamiento registraba la presencia de magia en las personas y eso era lo que lo mantenía actualizado.

Discúlpame Albus, pero es imposible que el muchacho sea un muggle, ni siquiera es posible que sea un squib, todas las pruebas que he realizado al techo de la bóveda han resuelto que el hechizo busca rastros de magia de Helga Hufflepuf en todos sus descendientes – dijo el profesor Flitwick en una reunión en la recién instalada sede de la orden.

Entonces si el muchacho fuese un squib o un muggle simplemente no aparecería¿no es verdad? – pregunto Harry de manera afirmativa -, pero no es posible que al no haber otro pariente vivo el árbol lo registre – pregunto Harry.

No Harry, porque sabemos a ciencia cierta que existe una prima segunda de la mujer muerta que es bruja, si el chico fuera muggle el árbol la registraría a ella y no a el. – respondió el profesor Flitwick algo cansado.

Y yo no puedo recordar porque el nombre de Alexander Richardson me suena conocido – dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Albus, se que fue un estudiante importante pero no puedo recordar el porque – contesto el profesor Flitwick.

Probablemente la madre haya lanzado un hechizo de confusión, en cuanto alguien haga la conexión todos recordaremos al chico.

¿Un Hechizo de confusión? – pregunto Harry sin comprender a que se refería el profesor Dumbledore.

Así es Harry, un hechizo de confusión, en realidad es magia sencilla, y mientras menos gente sepa lo que quieres ocultar es mas fácil, solamente escribes en un papel lo que quieres que nadie recuerde y lanzas el hechizo, el papel es el único que guardara la memoria de ese evento, cuando alguien lo lea o haga alguna conexión para recordar todos recordaremos eso, es simple pero bastante eficiente. – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

¡Esperen! – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – que tal si el chico es mago pero no lo sabe, como usted nos dijo la mujer se escondió al principio de la primer guerra, es probable que el chico este en el mundo muggle sin saber que es mago, de esa manera el chico estaría seguro y nadie lo buscaría.

Pero eso es imposible Hermione, la escuela tiene – en este punto Dumbledore hizo un pequeño alto y luego continuo – tenía un excelente sistema para localizar a todos los niños mágicos del reino unido, y no recuerdo haber tenido problemas de comunicación con nadie en los últimos años, excepto Harry claro esta – dijo Dumbledore.

Una mirada de tristeza cubrió el rostro de Harry al recordar aquellos años tan tristes donde vivía en la alacena además de tener que rogar por un poco de cariño y atención a sus tíos, inmediatamente después recupero el control de sus emociones y retorno a su anterior cara de impasibilidad.

¿Un hechizo de no rastreo tal vez? – aventuro Hermione para defender su teoría.

Dumbledore pareció meditar un momento y luego respondió.

Cuando los padres de Harry fallecieron yo aplique uno de esos hechizos, especialmente complejo, sobre Harry, la idea era que nadie lo encontrara, se supone que solamente puede ser hallado por personas que conozcan de antemano su localización, una especie de encantamiento fidelio pero para evadir cualquier rastreo de magia, supongo que si la madre lo aplico sobre el chico solo la madre lo podría localizar, brillante deducción Hermione, es muy probable que tengas razón – dijo Dumbledore para orgullo de la castaña – aunque me temo que existe algún inconveniente, si la madre lanzó el hechizo sobre el chico, debió de haber terminado al momento en que la madre murió, hace pocos meses, como terminara el de Harry en el momento en que yo muera.

¿Entonces el hechizo sobre mi continua? – pregunto Harry reestableciendo lo obvio.

Si Harry¿nunca te has preguntado como es que nadie puede localizarte a menos que sepan de antemano donde te encuentras? – pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

No, pensé que se debía a que no era muy solicitada mi compañía – dijo Harry un poco avergonzado

El profesor Dumbledore, Remus, Hermione y el profesor Flitwick lo observaron atónitos durante un instante. ¿Era posible que el niño del cual se esperaba la salvación del futuro mágico confiara tan poco en el mismo¿Era posible que de verdad Harry hubiese sido tan ignorado y despreciado durante toda su vida?

Harry intentando alejar la conversación de temas que prefería no tocar en público continúo defendiendo la teoría de su amiga.

Y si el se lo aplico a sí mismo en ese momento se vendría abajo la teoría de Hermione ¿no es así? – comento Harry con un sentimiento de pesadumbre demasiado grande.

Me temo que si Harry. – respondió el profesor Dumbledore en el mismo tono.

Entonces debe de haber alguien ayudándolo a esconderse – dijo Hermione segura de haber ganado.

No lo creo Hermione, al momento de que todos juraron a Harry como su rey se comprometieron con el completamente, eso incluye decir siempre la verdad cuando algo sea preguntado en su nombre, si alguien recordase lo mínimo, cualquier cosa ya hubiese confesado – respondió Remus.

Entonces estamos peor que al principio – comento al aire Harry dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Podría ser mucho peor Harry, por lo menos ahora tenemos una esperanza – dijo Remus tratando de infundirle ánimos.

¡Harry¡Espera, tenemos que hablar! – grito Hermione tratando de alcanzar al moreno que salía de la biblioteca de su casa.

¿Qué sucede Hermione? – pregunto Harry sabiendo de antemano que su amiga deseaba tratar "el" tema.

Creo que es tiempo de que tengamos una buena charla – dijo la chica entrando en la primer habitación vacía que encontró y cerrándola mágicamente cuando Harry y Ron hubiesen entrado detrás de ella.

Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo declarado por su amigo hubiese sido la noticia del año. Ella intuía y tenía algunas pruebas de que la vida de Harry con sus tíos nunca había sido buena, sin embargo jamás se había detenido a pensar que su mejor amigo pudiera encontrarse tan herido y desde hace tanto tiempo. Sabía que el moreno era obstinado, sobre todo con las cosas referentes a sus sentimientos y a lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero ella era aún más obstinada y haría lo que fuera porque Harry estuviese bien, y eso incluía hablar abiertamente de su pasado.

Ron experimentaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado quería estrangular a Harry por siquiera suponer que nadie quería ser su amigo, es cierto que había recibido un muy mal trato de la prensa. Y que Cornelius Funge había intentado hasta lo imposible por desprestigiarlo¿pero que Harry no se daba cuenta de que la gente lo seguía sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces¿Qué Harry no se daba cuenta que mucha gente, incluida Hermione y él, darían su vida por su amigo?

Harry volteo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en una habitación, por alguna extraña razón suponía que ya había estado allí, pero no por eso el lugar le parecía ideal para sostener una charla como la que creía, o mas bien sabía, se avecinaba. Para Harry hablar de sus primeros 11 años de vida era un tema difícil, sabía sin lugar a dudas que el primer año de su vida había recibido amor y cariño a cantidades inimaginables, solo para después recibir odio y desprecio o en el mejor de los casos indiferencia. No le dolía, con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir confiando solo en el mismo y con lo que tenía a su alcance, solo que de vez en cuando todavía le afectaba saber que había gente que había vivido llena de amor y cariño y que había gente que se preocupaba lo suficiente por el como para desear su seguridad.

Necesitamos hablar Harry, necesitamos Hablar seriamente – dijo su amiga Hermione.

¿De que quieres hablar Hermione? – pregunto Harry con un ligero temblor en su voz.

De ti Harry, hemos notado lo que dijiste allá atrás, y creemos que es tiempo de que hables acerca de tu vida familiar – dijo Ron en un tono serio.

No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Harry volteando la cara para que sus amigos no vieran la expresión de melancolía que cruzo su rostro ante la petición de sus amigos.

Harry, mírame, necesitas hablar de eso, es algo que obviamente no has superado – dijo Hermione tratando de voltear con su mano el rostro de Harry.

Hermione, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Harry casi rogando para no dejar que sus amigos vieran el par de lagrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas, aunque el tono de su voz delataba su tristeza.

Es importante Harry – le dijo Ron.

Mientras mas pronto lo hables más pronto lo superaras – complemento Hermione lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

En este momento Harry ya lloraba libremente. En un momento de debilidad deslizo su espalda por toda la pared y se encogió en el piso con las rodillas al pecho, como un niño asustado.

Por favor, no me hagan hablar de eso – dijo Harry suplicando a sus amigos que le permitieran mantener todo eso en secreto. Su cara hundida entre sus brazos.

Sus amigos se agacharon y se colocaron uno a cada lado de el en la pared.

Es importante Harry – dijo Ron poniendo su brazo de nuevo en el hombro de Harry.

¡Esta bien¡Quieren hablar de eso, perfecto! – dijo Harry levantándose y comenzando a gritar - ¿Hermione, cual era tu mayor sueño cuando eras niña? – continuo Harry completamente alterado - ¿y El tuyo Ron!

Hermione y Ron se miraron unos instantes sin entender cual era el objetivo de la pregunta pero decidieron ser honestos con su amigo.

Cuando era niña mi sueño más grande era ser científica Harry, ayudar a la gente de la manera que conocía – admitió Hermione con una mirada de añoranza a su niñez.

Mi sueño era ser capitán de los cannons, todavía lo es solo que soy realista – admitió Ron algo avergonzado.

El sueño de mi vida cuando era un niño era que algún pariente perdido viniera a sacarme de casa de mis tíos. Cuando era niño soñaba que _alguien _me quería Hermione, no me importaba ser rico, no me importaba ser importante o famoso – continuo Harry gritando y llorando – lo único que deseaba era que alguien me diera un poco de amor, de atención. – concluyo Harry en un tono mas bajo pero todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sus amigos volvieron a encontrar sus miradas unos instantes. Nunca, ni siquiera en los peores escenarios que habían imaginado, esto estaba contemplado.

Para mi mala suerte recuerdo perfectamente bien algunos momentos de mi niñez temprana. Lo mas temprano que logro recordar es cuando me pusieron en una caja de cartón con algunas mantas y me pusieron bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, creo que tenía un año y medio. – dijo Harry con un llanto mas controlado – recuerdo que cuando ya era lo suficientemente grande para la caja mis tíos sacaron un antiguo catre de campamento, estaba roto de una pata y le faltaban algunos pedazos de tela a la colchoneta, dormí allí hasta poco antes de mi cumpleaños 11. A pesar de todo debo aceptar que no me golpearon muy seguido, creo que tenían miedo de que los lastimara con mi magia o de que alguien viniera y les reclamara el mal trato que me daban. Recuerdo una ocasión cuando el profesor de la clase de gimnasia me animo a entrar al equipo de atletismo de niños, parte de los entrenamientos era ducharme con mis compañeros, creo que tendría unos 5 ó 6 años, vio mi ropa vieja y algunas marcas en mi espalda. Un hombre fue a casa de mis tíos a averiguar que había sucedido, les juro que yo nunca dije nada pero mi tío no lo creyó así. – dijo Harry desesperado tratando de que sus amigos le creyeran – Me golpeo y me encerró en la alacena durante una semana sin alguna clase de alimento. Recuerdo que logre mantenerme con algunas galletas que había robado de la cocina antes.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban impresionados por lo que les contaba su amigo. Pero decidieron callar para que Harry siguiera hablando.

Nunca volví a saber del profesor, y mi tío me quito las zapatillas de deporte que me había obsequiado para practicar y se las dio a Duddley esa fue la única vez que alegue que no era justo. El castigo fue mucho peor que cuando el hombre fue a la casa. Siempre me habían cargado con tareas de la casa, difíciles pero no complicadas para un niño de mi edad. Recuerdo que ese verano me obligaron a desyerbar todo el césped y a pintar algunas habitaciones de la casa. Ellos por supuesto salieron de paseo y cerraron todas las ventanas y puertas con seguro, "para evitar que el fenómeno escape" como decía mi tía. Cuando regresaron y me encontraron inconsciente por el fuerte olor a pintura mi tío me levanto con un par de golpes por no haber concluido con el trabajo y me encerró en la alacena hasta que se fue la tía Marge un par de días después. Ese mismo año o el siguiente, no lo recuerdo bien, un profesor de la escuela noto que yo no llevaba ningún juguete regresando de las vacaciones de navidad y, suponiendo que era pobre, me inscribió en un programa de beneficencia de la escuela. Cuando un día de enero me regalaron un juego de soldaditos de plástico fui muy feliz – dijo Harry con su cara iluminada por un momento – Duddley se entero y le pidió a mi tío que me los quitara para quedárselos el. Me los regreso cuando solo quedaban 3 o 4 en condiciones de ser utilizados. ¡Yo nunca había tenido un juguete, y fue bonito para mi tener uno por primera vez, no era mucho solo eran soldados! – decía Harry llorando libremente con Hermione y Ron haciéndole compañía. Aunque el peor momento creo que era cuando había que preparar algún regalo para el día de las madres o el día del padre. Desde casa mis tíos se negaban a darme algo de dinero porque decían que yo era "un huérfano inútil que no tenía a quien regalar", realmente me dolían sus palabras, una vez, creó que tendría unos 9 años, cansado de sentirme mal por tener que sentarme a esperar a que mis compañeros terminaran sus obsequios ahorre de mi paga semanal y pague de mi bolsillo el obsequio. No se que ilusión tonta me hizo suponer que a mi tía le agradaría saber que yo lo había comprado con mi dinero y hecho con mi esfuerzo. Cuando llegue a casa y se lo di lo rompió y tiro a la basura sin ni siquiera mirarlo. En respuesta a eso mis tíos me quitaron la paga semanal. En ese momento estuve a punto de renunciar a todo y dejarme morir, yo no había pedido nada, no había rogado por nada jamás, tan solo les pedía que me dieran un poco de atención, y cuando notaron que eso era lo que yo buscaba comenzaron a negármelo también. Deje de comer y comencé a rebelarme poco a poco contra sus ordenes. Obviamente mis tíos reaccionaron de una manera poco pacifica endureciendo sus castigos, yo simplemente les deje hacer, en realidad no me importaba nada y secretamente esperaba poder reunirme con mis padres. No lo se, supongo que pensaba que si mis tíos me trataban así yo tendría derecho a morir para estar con ellos, pero cuando las fuerzas me comenzaron a flaquear comencé a soñar con la luz verde, no eran sueños tranquilizadores ni mucho menos y cuando lograba concentrarme escuchaba el grito de una persona. Suponía que eso era el accidente que había matado a mis padres pero eso no concordaba con lo que me habían dicho mis tíos así que por pura curiosidad continúe. Ahora se que mi madre enviaba esos sueños para que no me diera por vencido – cuando Harry noto el pequeño desliz que había tenido rectifico, aunque al parecer sus compañeros no lo notaron – quiero decir supongo que mi madre los envió para que no me diera por vencido.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Sorprendida y completamente avergonzada de si misma. ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto que Harry era un chico tan dañado, tan abusado, ciertamente su personalidad era fuerte y no dejaba ver todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, pero ella que se jactaba de inteligente y observadora debió de haber notado algo.

Harry continuó narrando su historia de una manera errática a sus amigos. Para cuando termino los tres se encontraban llorando ampliamente y solo Harry hacía el intento de controlarse para seguir.

Para cuando Hagrid me saco de allí yo ya me había resignado a vivir el resto de mi vida de la misma manera, mi primo Duddley iría a Smeltings y yo, como la basura que me habían hecho creer que era, iría a la secundaría publica donde aprendería a arreglar autos y de eso viviría el resto de mi vida. Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a eso y hasta había encontrado un malsano placer en pensar que aunque mi vida era un desperdició por lo menos pronto estaría fuera del alcance de mis tíos y de mi primo. Esa ha sido mi vida Hermione, el resto de la historia no tiene casó que la cuente pues ustedes la conocen.

Harry yo, lo siento mucho, nunca sospeche que tu estabas tan lastimado – dijo Hermione tratando de controlar sus sollozos.

Esta bien Hermione, no tenías que saber – dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga.

No Harry, si debimos de saber, somos amigos, y los amigos no fallan los unos a los otros de esa manera.

Eso no importa ahora – dijo Harry a sus amigos – lo importantes es que estamos juntos.

Los tres amigos terminaron de purgar todos sus sentimientos en aquella habitación y después, cuando los tres ya hubieran recobrado la tranquilidad se marcharon de allí para continuar con la búsqueda del chico.

Pero sin que ellos se enteraran una chica también lloraba en el vestidor de su habitación por lo que acababa de escuchar. Jamás hubiera pensado que su novio hubiese llevado una vida tan triste y carente de amor y afecto. Y en ese momento juro a todas las deidades del universo que ella se encargaría de cambiar eso.

- Es una Promesa Harry, es una promesa – logro articular Ginny en medio de sus sollozos

Después de ese episodio Harry y el resto de la orden del fénix quedaron completamente inmersos en la búsqueda del chico que no aparecía por ningún lado. Los duendes de Gringotts se habían comprometido a buscar en sus archivos a magos con ese apellido y nombre para tratar de rastrearlo pero hasta el momento los esfuerzos no habían redundado en algo tangible. Por otro lado Kingsley sugirió enviar a una partida para investigar en lo que quedaba del edificio del ministerio algún archivo referente a Alexander Richardson pero los aurores que habían sido enviados reportaron que no habían encontrado nada además de que dudaban de que estuviese en los registros criminales, que era lo que había sobrevivido en gran parte, y que los registros de nacimientos y defunciones habían sido perdidos en su mayoría por lo que las esperanzas de que una pista surgiera por allí era de mínima a nula.

A pesar de eso los esfuerzos por reconstruir la villa estaban bastante adelantados y muchas familias ya se habían trasladado al lugar y comenzaban poco a poco a habitar las recién reconstruidas casas. Y a ocuparse en las distintas partidas de trabajo a cargo de Remus. Los campos ya estaban sembrados el hospital poco a poco comenzaba a operar de forma completa y los aurores en entrenamiento ya habían progresado bastante por lo que de una u otra manera la Orden del Fénix no se encontraba tan presionada a encontrar al heredero de Hufflepuf como cuando no tenían ningún plan.

Harry había recuperado muchos ánimos y sobretodo confianza en si mismo luego de su charla con sus amigos, quienes no abandonaban su lado por ningún motivo, exasperando a mas de un adulto en el camino. Harry solamente reía de la actitud de sus amigos y sobretodo de la señora Weasley que no lograba que los chicos se separaran para ayudar en las tareas de la villa, pero les dejaba hacer secretamente complacido de sus demostraciones de afecto.

Las primeras en mucho tiempo – pensó Harry algo melancólico una noche después de un agitado día.

Harry extrañaba la calma y quietud que habían sido su casa en el verano. Era verdad que sus amigos habían estado con el pero en general el edificio permanecía tranquilo y en calma, pero ahora que era oficialmente príncipe su casa era un hervidero de personas que acudían a el por consejo o a hacer sus peticiones por lo que las puertas principales permanecían prácticamente abiertas durante todo el día, siendo guardadas claro por un cuerpo de aurores para evitar problemas.

Lo anterior en si no le representaba un problema. Durante los últimos 6 años Harry se había acostumbrado al ruido constante que representaba Hogwarts, lo que le molestaba era que ahora tenía una escolta de aurores siguiendo cada paso que daba e incluso a lado de su puerta cuando entraba a dormir. Impidiéndole hablar con sus padres y Sirius, algo que había intentado hacer desde hacía semana y media cuando había ocurrido su encuentro con sus amigos.

Aunque la cuestión del chico Richardson ya no resultaba tan urgente como antes Harry todavía le dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo. Para el moreno el asunto hacia tiempo se había convertido en algo personal y se había jurado que no descansaría hasta que encontrara a ese hombre y este supiese toda la verdad sobre su vida, si es que no la sabía ya.

Para tal efecto cuando los aurores regresaron de hacer sus investigaciones en el ministerio Harry se entrevisto personalmente con ellos. Y aunque no recibió noticias del casó Richardson si recibió otras nuevas que también le interesaron.

Lo siento Harry, pero no encontramos nada del chico Richardson – dijo Kingsley – aunque debo confesarte que hemos encontrado algo para ti – continuo el auror hurgando entre las bolsas de su túnica – en medio del desastre encontramos el expediente de tu familia, supusimos que te gustaría tenerlo – dijo Kingsley alargándole un cofre de metal encogido.

Gracias Kingsley – dijo Harry guardando el cofre en sus propios bolsillos – le daré una ojeada en cuanto tenga tiempo. Y ahora que lo pienso creo que sería conveniente recuperar los mayores archivos posibles y trasladarlos aquí, antes de que se pierdan entre el escombro.

Con este nuevo proyecto en mente, la reconstrucción de la villa y los agotadores esfuerzos de la guerra en escocía Harry no había tenido nada de tiempo de revisar el archivo de su familia. Que ahora yacía en su propia habitación en tamaño natural, esperando solamente al dueño para ser abierto.

Por el mismo motivo no había hablado mucho con sus padres en los últimos días. Pero cuando lo hacía trataba de mantener fuera de discusión sus problemas. Para Harry hablar con sus padres representaba una válvula de escape de la realidad y por mas que ellos le dijesen que estaban para apoyarlo y darle ánimos Harry no cedía en ese aspecto.

Pero el oji verde tuvo que claudicar y así un día ante la insistencia de su madre le contó acerca del descubrimiento de la bóveda y del nombre de Alexander Richardson.

…. Y la Bóveda solamente dice el nombre de Alexander Richardson, no sabemos quien es, donde esta ni nada de el y es la única esperanza real que tenemos por el momento para detener la guerra en escocia.

¿Alexander Richardson, me suena conocido ese nombre – dijo Lily concentrándose para recordar - ¡claro, era el!

¿Era quien mama? – pregunto Harry ansioso.

Cuando estaba en tercero una vez escuche una discusión entre dos chicos de séptimo, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de Hufflepuf el primero le decía a la chica que no era conveniente, que no estaban preparados que mejor lo diera – dijo Lily haciendo grandes esfuerzos para recordar – después de una breve discusión la mujer le concedió la razón y yo pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de Sandra Knightley una Hufflepuf de septimo, pero no pude darme cuenta de quien era el chico pues tuve que salir corriendo para no ser descubierta. Como no entendí en realidad el motivo de su discusión mantuve un ojo sobre Knightley durante los pocos días que quedaban del curso, en el último fin de semana del curso a los alumnos de séptimo se les permitió una salida a Hogsmeade solos. Alexander Richardson se fugo a Nocturn alley y murió en un duelo a causa del avada kedabra, el lunes volví a ver a Knightley llorando con un ejemplar del profeta que tenía en primera plana la noticia de Richardson muerto, ella parecía hablar con alguien pero luego comprobé que le hablaba a su vientre, Sandra Knightley estaba embarazada. No la volví a ver hasta un año después en las calles muggle de Londres mientras acompañaba a mi madre a hacer sus compras, era la propietaria de una tienda de muebles pero ya no era la misma algo en su mirada delataba que estaba triste, no tuve tiempo para comprobar si había algún bebe cerca pero mi instinto me decía que no, esa fue la última vez que la vi. Tiempo después el nombre de Richardson volvió a salir a la luz cuando Voldemort comenzó su asenso al poder, las similitudes de su muerte con las de otras personas hacían pensar que el agresor había sido el mismo. Creo que solamente yo y Knightley sabíamos que Richardson era el padre del bebe.

El corazón de Harry dio una vuelta la narración de su madre concordaba perfectamente con lo poco que sabían: la edad del chico y con el nombre de la mujer; Sandra Knightley.

Despidiéndose de su madre comenzó a maquinar una forma de comunicar su hallazgo a alguien para que comenzaran a hacerse las investigaciones necesarias.

Decidió contarle a Remus primero lo que su madre le había contado, de esta forma Dumbledore no dudaría que Remus había hecho el clic y ahora recordaba todo y Harry se evitaría dar molestas explicaciones al profesor Dumbledore.

Marchando a toda velocidad por los corredores de su palacio Harry llego hasta la puerta perteneciente a Remus. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta para saber si podía ser recibido en ese momento Harry entro a comunicar su hallazgo a Remus.

El hombre lobo se encontraba echado en su canapé leyendo un grueso volumen cuando Harry entro corriendo a sorprenderlo.

Harry, por amor a Dios casi me matas de un susto – dijo Remus dejando su libro a un lado para ponerle atención al chico que emocionado no paraba de parlotear.

Eso no es importante Remus, lo recordó, mama lo recordó mama sabe quien era Alexander Richardson, o al menos quien fue – decía Harry emocionado.

Harry¡Harry, espera un segundo, de que demonios estas hablando

¡Mi Madre, mi madre sabe quien era Alexander Richardson, le conté todo lo que estaba pasando y ella me dijo la historia de Alexander Richardson y Sandra Knightley.

La siguiente hora Harry la pasó contándole a Remus todo lo que su madre había descubierto. Harry observo como al final de su relato los ojos de Remus brillaban brevemente con entendimiento para luego tomar una expresión de tristeza y abatimiento.

Me temo que esa información no nos es muy útil Harry – dijo Remus.

¡De que hablas Remus, ahora ya sabemos quien es el chico, debe de ser el bebe que esa mujer tuvo con Alexander Richardson – dijo Harry feliz.

Exacto, eso solamente nos dice quien era el padre, y nos ayuda a recordar lo que la mujer escondió, pero en realidad no nos dice nada acerca de su paradero actual o del lugar donde lo dejo la madre – dijo Remus con la misma expresión en el rostro.

Pero yo pensé que… - dijo Harry cambiando su expresión de triunfo por una muy similar a la de Remus – soy un imbecil, no debí de haberte molestado, perdón – concluyo Harry encaminándose a la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

¡Harry, espera, no pienses eso, no pienses eso nunca mas ¿de acuerdo, lo que descubriste, a pesar de que no nos ayuda en la investigación es muy útil para saber la historia completa, así que no quiero que vayas por allí pensando que tus esfuerzos son inútiles¿OK? – dijo el Hombre Lobo levantando la barbilla de Harry con su mano.

Esta bien Remus – dijo Harry un poco mas alegre.

Ahora adecéntate y vamos, los gemelos Weasley inauguraran su nueva tienda de Bromas hoy y prometiste estar presente, recuerdas.

¡Genial¡a ver si puedo conseguir algo para deshacerme de tantos guardias! – dijo Harry recuperando toda su alegría.

¡Henry James Potter! – dijo Remus poniéndose de un rojo colorado que gritaba su actual estado de exaltación. – ¡Eres un Digno hijo de merodeador! – concluyo Remus riendo con Harry por la jugarreta.

Harry Pasó la tarde en la inauguración de la nueva tienda de los gemelos. A pesar de que la guerra se encrudecía a cada momento Harry insistía en que se realizaran actos como este.

Para animar a la gente, para que no se sientan tan deprimidos – decía Harry.

Y realmente esos pequeños actos de inauguraciones de tiendas, bloques de departamentos o casas eran una pequeña alegría en las atribuladas vidas de todos aquellos que estaban en la villa. Pero sin duda la mejor parte de todo sería cuando dentro de una semana Hogwarts, Gringotts, San Mungo y el renovado ministerio de Magia abrieran sus puertas para oficialmente comenzar a funcionar en el Reino Mágico de Inglaterra y Gales. Unas dos semanas después de eso estaba planeado que tuviese lugar la coronación de Harry en el salón de la monarquía, aunque Harry sentía que ese suceso todavía estaba bastante lejos

Harry en persona había tomado la dirección de la ceremonia de inauguración de todos los edificios públicos la semana entrante. Lo había hecho con la intención de distraerse un poco de los intensos entrenamientos y sobretodo porque lo consideraba su deber.

Remus, por su lado, le dejaba hacer complacido de que Harry se olvidara de pasar el tiempo en medio de auto conmiseración y de todos los pensamientos depresivos que tendían a atacarle cuando algo le salía mal o cuando no estaba ocupado.

Esa noche cuando Harry llego de regreso a su casa un guardia le dio una noticia que le emociono bastante.

Su Alteza – dijo el guardia que fungía como mayordomo – el señor Gurluk de Gringotts ha venido desde Londres a verle señor.

Gracias Frank¿Dónde se encuentra? – pregunto Harry con un renovado brillo en los ojos.

Se encuentra en el recibidor principal esperando por usted Alteza – dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia cuando Harry asintió y se retiro.

Harry camino el pequeño trayecto de la entrada al recibidor principal en completa excitación. Solo había un motivo por el cual Gurluk le buscaría en su casa a tan altas horas de la noche. Y eso solo podía ser si la gente de Gringotts había logrado encontrar algo referente a Alexander Richardson.

Cerrando las puertas del recibidor con llave detrás de si Harry se acerco hasta donde se encontraba sentado Gurluk. En cuanto el duende le sintió entrar se levanto del asiento y realizo el saludo que el protocolo les demandaba. Una vez realizado todas las formalidades Gurluk y Harry comenzaron a discutir de negocios.

Me alegro de traerle buenas noticias su Alteza – dijo Gurluk de manera formal colocando la carpeta en la mesa que había entre Harry y el – hace apenas unas horas que alguien se dio cuenta de la existencia de estos documentos, al parecer estaban escondidos por alguna clase de hechizo, pero me temo que eso usted ya lo sabía – dijo Gurluk medio sonriendo cuando Harry tomo la carpeta y comenzó a hojear el archivo.

¿Qué clase de buenas noticias Gurluk, no logro encontrar nada interesante aquí – dijo Harry cerrando la carpeta y regresándola a la mesa.

Alexander Richardson era hijo único, huérfano de padre y madre a los 12 años se crió con unos amigos de su padre. Los Knightley, quienes le adoptaron y le criaron como un hijo durante los siguientes 5 años de vida. Al parecer el joven Richardson dejo escrito un testamento a favor de su prometida Sandra antes de morir en un duelo en el callejón Diagon, todo eso esta en los antecedentes de cuenta, allí – dijo el elfo señalando la carpeta- . Y he aquí lo interesante, la chica no cobro la cuenta si no hasta poco menos de un año después de la muerte de Richardson. La utilizo de garantía para la compra de una mueblería muggle en Londres. Pero hasta allí llega toda la información que tenemos de esa cuenta. Lo que pudimos averiguar después es que la mujer cambio su nombre al casarse con Sebastián Rade y liquido sus dos cuentas con el nombre anterior. Debido a que no se ha encontrado a un heredero de las cuentas el ministerio nos obliga a cerrarlas hasta que alguien las reclame legalmente, lo que podría hacer usted si usted nos da la orden. A mas tardar mañana tendría la relación completa del inventario por si se encuentra algún documento importante – concluyo el duende esperando la respuesta de Harry.

Harry lo pensó seriamente durante unos segundos, no podía mandar abrir una bóveda que no había sido reclamada eso era algo casi igual a robar a otra persona.

¿Qué es lo que dice la ley actual¿Quién puede reclamar la bóveda? – pregunto Harry tratando de hacerse de un panorama completo de la situación antes de tomar una decisión tan importante.

El pariente mas cercano vivo – contesto el duende con naturalidad

¿O sea que un hijo de la mujer tendría derecho a reclamar la bóveda? – pregunto Harry expresando su preocupación.

Si, aunque solo sea hijo de la mujer tendría derecho a reclamar la bóveda, eso es si no se presenta alguien con un parentesco mas cercano como un hermano o hermana de cualquiera de los cónyuges, aunque también cualquier miembro de la familia Rade tiene mas derecho que la familia Knightley pues la bóveda esta a su nombre.

Entiendo – replico Harry encerrándose en sus pensamientos – hágalo Gurluk,- dijo Harry después de unos instantes en silenció – espero ver mañana temprano esa relación, Merlín me perdone si alguien mas viene a reclamar.

Gurluk solamente hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció dejando a Harry con sus dudas.

Harry se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación con la firme intención de dormir y descansar un poco. Al entrar en su habitación una inexplicable curiosidad lo inundo y no pudo resistirse a echarle una revisión al baúl que desde hacía casi 2 semanas adornaba el final de su cama. Cerrando la puerta con llave y echándole doble cerradura además de un par de hechizos bloqueadores para que nadie le interrumpiera se sentó frente a la pesada caja de madera y se dispuso a Abrirla.

En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con la caja un extraño calor recorrió toda la mano de Harry. Cuando el calor se fue se escucho un leve clic y Harry supo que la cerradura ya estaba abierta.

- Esto del reconocimiento de la sangre esta comenzando a exasperarme – murmuro Harry recordando lo que decía su libro acerca de "probar su cuna cuando la ocasión lo requiriese"

Indeciso y bastante nervioso Harry alzó la tapa para toparse con una caja repleta de papeles contenidos en carpetas en completo desorden. Algunos encogidos y en pequeñas cajas de madera sin tapa, otros echados sobre todo el resto y los más simplemente apilados dentro del baúl de madera.

Cuidando de que ningún documento saliera de las carpetas Harry iba revisando y vaciando el contenido del baúl hasta que no quedo nada dentro y todo se encontraba en el piso de su habitación. Reviso con sumo cuidado los títulos de todas las carpetas y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la historia de su familia desde hacía 500 años a la actualidad, todo se encontraba allí certificados de nacimiento y defunción, certificados de matrimonio, calificaciones de Hogwarts y de otras escuelas, absolutamente todo estaba acomodado por persona y por orden cronológico, como pudo constatar después de una rápida hojeada a casi todas las carpetas.

Al revisar la hora Harry se percato de que ya casi era muy entrada la noche por lo que decidió guardar todo el contenido del baúl antes de que llegara el amanecer y con el su guardia a despertarlo para que comenzara con las actividades del día.

Con todavía mas cuidado que antes Harry fue regresando todas las carpetas dentro del baúl justo como las fue sacando y tal como había dispuesto la última fue la de sus padres.

James Potter, veamos, acta de nacimiento, certificado de Hogwarts, testamento del abuelo, testamento de mi padre, certificado de la academia, acta de matrimonio, constancia de antigüedad en el cuerpo, inventario de bienes, todo esta aquí, todo esto es lo mismo solo que de mama – decía Harry en voz alta mientras continua revisando todos los documentos.

De pronto, casi al final de la mas bien corta carpeta Harry leyó el titulo de otra carpeta, nada mas abrirla y leer las primera 4 líneas del único documento que se encontraba a resguardo allí Harry salió corriendo¡como era posible que hubiese estado tan cerca la respuesta tanto tiempo y nunca hubiese siquiera sospechado!

Ni Bien Harry hubiera llegado hasta la habitación de Remus este le alcanzo. La expresión del hombre lobo era de total preocupación y su semblante se notaba pálido y preocupado.

Harry, ven conmigo, ha sucedido algo muy grave.

Espera Remus, descubrí quien…

Ahora no Harry, créeme que de verdad esto es demasiado severo – dijo Remus un poco duro a Harry – lo siento Harry pero ahora lo entenderás.

¿Qué sucede Remus? – pregunto Harry olvidando su regocijo por el descubrimiento.

Me temo que los refuerzos que enviamos a escocia no han sido suficientes Harry. Los mortifagos tomaron Hogwarts al atardecer de hoy y ahora mismo vienen hacía acá desde el norte. Es más que probable que Voldemort también llegue aquí pronto.- dijo el licántropo con toda la seriedad que le fue posible.

¿Qué se esta haciendo? – pregunto Harry recuperando el control sobre si mismo rápidamente.

La guardia esta preparando las defensas que tenemos a la mano. Me dirigía por ti para discutir que hacer con la gente, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder Harry, si los mortifagos vienen también en medios muggles no tardaran mas de 3 horas en llegar hasta acá. – dijo el Hombre lobo apresurando el paso hacía la biblioteca de Harry.

En cuanto llegaron Harry noto que el pleno del circulo interno de la orden del fénix ya se encontraba allí, y que solamente le esperaban a el para comenzar con las discusiones.

Me alegro que hayas llegado Harry. Es tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

¿con que podemos pelear? – pregunto Harry a la asamblea.

Tenemos a nuestra guardia de 400 aurores y además tenemos a otros 1200 en entrenamiento, no están totalmente preparados pero creo que ya pueden pelear – dijo Ojo loco – además están todas las reservas, en total suman unos 2000, mas los medí magos y los encargados de las bestias. Si nos apuramos es probable que reunamos a unos 2300 máximo a unos 2500.

¿y Voldemort¿Con que cuenta? – pregunto Harry.

Severus no pudo informarnos mucho, pero al parecer vienen mas de 3000 mortifagos, hombres lobos, vampiros y demás criaturas mágicas – dijo el profesor Dumbledore leyendo un pergamino un tanto ajado.

Bueno, siempre hemos luchado contra las expectativas – dijo Harry.

En ese momento se escucho un leve toque en la puerta y en seguida la cabeza de Ian se asomo por la puerta.

Señor, todas las divisiones de la guardia ya están avisadas y se están preparando para el encuentro.

Ian Intento salir discretamente de la habitación pero Harry logro salir de su estupor.

¡Tú no te puedes Ir! – grito Harry con un tono que logro confundir a todo el auditorio.

Ian suponiendo que Harry se encontraba molesto con el término de entrar en la alcoba y agacho la cabeza esperando una reprimenda.

¡Potter claro que se tiene que ir, el es un auror va a pelear! – dijo Ojo Loco a Harry.

No, No puede irse – dijo Harry exasperándose de que no le permitieran explicarse.

Ojo Loco confundiendo las intenciones de Harry comenzó una discusión.

y ¿se puede saber porque su "alteza" no desea que el joven vaya a pelear, o es un secreto de estado – dijo sarcásticamente ojo loco.

Harry olvidando el motivo de su inicial exabrupto se molesto con Ojo Loco y sin el menor tacto posible revelo el secreto que acababa de descubrir.

¡EL no puede pelear porque es el heredero de Hufflepuf! – grito Harry levantándose de su asiento bastante exaltado.

¡Que tonterías dices muchacho! – dijo Ojo Loco desechando la sugerencia de Harry – ese muchacho es un Huérfano, lo conozco desde hace que entro en la academia de auror, su familia murió hace años.

¡EL es el hijo de Alexander Richardson y Sandra Knightley! – exclamo Harry exaltado.

¡Pruébalo! – grito Ojo Loco también fuera de sus casillas.

Harry conjuro la carpeta que acababa de revisar momentos antes y mostró los documentos de la adopción a todos los miembros de la orden.

¡Por Dios Santo! – grito la señora Weasley - ¡esto es increíble!

Mientras todos se mostraban sorprendidos por el hallazgo nadie excepto Harry notó que Ian se retiraba discretamente de la biblioteca con un rictus de dolor en el rostro.

Harry, reconociendo su grave error de tacto salio detrás de Ian para disculparse.

Ni siquiera habiendo alcanzado la puerta esta se volvió a abrir mostrando a otro alumno de la academia.

Ya están aquí.

Y Con eso dio comienzo la batalla mas cruenta de la historia del mundo mágico.

N/A: Solo dos capitulos mas, si mañana publicare el 19 y espero el jueves poder publicar el veinte, me estoy haciendo bastante bueno en virir al limite de las cosas en fin, gracias a todos por leer hasta aqui y a Juani a Gary kis grandes amigos de fic. nos vemos mañana.


	19. La Batalla de Mount Gryffindor

Capitulo XIX "La Batalla de Mount Gryffindor"

En cuanto la estudiante dio el aviso, todos se precipitaron a la salida de la biblioteca para presenciar por si mismos la llegada de la oscuridad. Corriendo por los pasillos del palacio todos salieron a la terraza de la entrada para presenciar un espectáculo para el cual no había nadie preparado.

Ni los campos de tiendas de la copa de quidditch, ni los campos de refugiados de hacía dos semanas atrás podían igualar la vista del pleno del ejercito de mortifagos.

Dragones, Veelas iracundas, Banshes, vampiros, y cientos de encapuchados vestidos con túnicas negras marchaban camino a la villa desde los campos. Los dragones se encontraban al frente de la caravana abriendo el camino con soplos de fuego que quemaban los campos que tanto trabajo había costado cultivar.

Sin embargo esa no era la única vista que sorprendía a los miembros de la orden del fénix. Todo el ejército de la luz se encontraba en la recién edificada muralla de la villa dispuesta a defender la ciudad hasta el último aliento. Los Escregutos de Harry aguardaban en sus jaulas a los pies de las murallas para ser liberados. Charlie y los demás domadores de Dragones se terminaban de alistar para montarlos y comenzar el ataque mientras que todos y cada uno de los aurores se abrían camino entre los ríos de gente para poder ocupar su lugar en las murallas de la villa.

Caballeros, sugiero que tomen sus debidas precauciones – dijo Dumbledore – puede que esta sea la ultima noche para muchos de nosotros.

La sugerencia del profesor Dumbledore fue seguida no solo por los miembros de la orden del fénix si no también por la gente que llenaba en esos momentos la plaza, gente que se desbordaba por las calles aledañas.

Harry observo como el resto de la familia Weasley se abrazaba y se daban entre si palabras de aliento y así con todas y cada una de las familias que allí se encontraban y se sintió solo.

NO ahora por favor – se decía a si mismo el moreno tratando de evitar el sentimiento de vació – no ahora por favor – suplicaba el moreno susurrando.

Cuídate Harry – dijo Remus colocando una manos obre su hombro – no olvides quien eres nunca¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa de la emoción – cuídate tú también Remus¿Quieres?

Después de aquel inesperado apoyo Harry se sintió mas fuerte que nunca y sobretodo capaz de llevar a buen fin aquella titánica tarea que le había sido encomendada.

¿Quién comandara el ejército? – pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

Yo lo haré – dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

En ese momento un extraño brillo surgió del cuello de Harry rodeándolo rápidamente y emitiendo una luz tan cegadora que los demás tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada para no quedar ciegos. Cuando termino y todos voltearon a ver a Harry este no se encontraba vistiendo su túnica negra si no una armadura de caballero medieval hecha a su medida enteramente de plata con motivos de oro. En su cabeza reposaba la hermosa corona de Fénix que había visto hacía un par de semanas en su bóveda y sobre su pecho reposaba la cadena de fénix que había recibido hacía ya casi un año y complementando su atuendo una hermosa capa color granate hecha de seda.

¡Harry¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida por el cambio que se había operado en su amigo.

Creo que si quedaba alguna duda acerca de los antepasados de Harry ha sido resuelta en este momento – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – si todos han solucionado sus pendientes mas urgentes sugiero que nosotros mismos nos dirijamos a la muralla.

Y con estas palabras del profesor Dumbledore el pleno de la orden del fénix comenzó a moverse hacía la entrada de la villa.

¡Espera Harry!

Grito Ginny antes de que Harry comenzara a descender por las escaleras que lo llevarían a la plaza. En cuanto el moreno escucho su nombre Volteo y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

¡A donde crees que vas sin nosotros! – exclamo Hermione indignada.

¡OH es verdad, casi me olvido de ustedes – dijo el moreno en un fingido tono de sorpresa – esto será lo mejor – dijo Harry lanzándoles un Desmaius con la mano – Abet, metanlos a la casa, si las cosas se complican llevénlos al continente, Dobby y Winky saben a donde.

Y Sin volver a voltear a atrás se dirigió a la batalla más grande que el mundo mágico jamás hubiese presenciado.

Después de haber logrado atravesar los ríos de gente que se dirigían en sentido contrario a ellos Harry y el resto de los que se encontraban en su casa lograron llegar a la muralla donde Kingsley y Ojo Loco ya daban las ultimas indicaciones para la batalla.

¿Cómo Vamos? – pregunto a Harry a Kingsley.

Estamos sosteniendo la muralla en lo que terminaban de llegar los refuerzos. Gracias al cielo que ya están aquí, no creíamos ser capaces de sostenerla por mucho más tiempo nosotros solos. – respondió Kingsley volviendo a colocar en su lugar con magia un pedazo de piedra que un mortifago había logrado derribar.

Todos traspasaremos nuestros limites Kingsley, esta es la noche decisiva, esta es la noche que lo define todo – respondió Harry uniéndose a las tareas de mantenimiento de la muralla.

Solo espero que estemos del lado bueno del señor – dio Kingsley terminando de este modo la breve conversación.

Al mismo tiempo que los poco más de 2000 aurores de la luz se afanaban en sostener la muralla mientras terminaban de llegar sus refuerzos. Los mortifagos y todas sus criaturas se empeñaban en destruirla y acabar con la luz antes de que estos mismos llegaran. Y aún así hasta ese momento la batalla estaba empantanada en espera del, sin lugar a dudas, mas grande duelo mágico jamás peleado; el de Harry y Voldemort.

Harry ayudaba a sostener la muralla aunque su preocupación mayor era encontrar a Ian y mantenerlo a salvo junto a el hasta que la batalla terminase. De no lograrlo las esperanzas de recuperar escocia serían mínimas.

¡Kingsley has visto a Ian! – Preguntó Harry

No Harry, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando lo envié a darles la noticia de que venían para acá. – respondió Kingsley a Harry levantando otro trozo de piedra.

Si lo vez cuídale la espalda quieres, temo que pueda hacer alguna tontería – dijo Harry a Kingsley.

No se a que te refieres Harry – dijo Kingsley con la confusión escrita claramente en su rostro.

Solo Hazlo, luego te explicare – respondió Harry alejándose de allí para buscar a Ian.

Los soldados de la luz se mantuvieron defendiendo el muro por otra hora sin lograr bajas significativas en el enemigo, aunque en opinión de Harry el hecho de no haber sufrido bajas ellos mismos era ya de por si un hecho formidable. Cuando fue evidente que nadie más se uniría a sus filas para pelear contra Voldemort, y solo en ese momento y bajo la orden de Harry, todas las bestias del lado de la luz fueron liberadas siguiendo el esquema que tantas veces habían ensayado por si se llegaba a dar esa contingencia.

Nadie mas vendrá Kingsley, afrontémoslo. Es tiempo de soltar a las bestias. – dijo Harry regresando a su lugar en el centro de la muralla.

Kingsley, sabiendo que Harry tenía razón pero rehusándose a sentenciar el resultado de la pelea tan pronto no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

¡Hagrid¡Las Bestias! – grito Harry a su amigo gigante.

Al instante en que Harry ordeno la liberación de las bestias el escuadrón de domadores de dragón remonto y veloz y absolutamente seguros de si mismos los diez dragones volaron hacia el enemigo para iniciar la pelea.

En el suelo Hagrid y los demás entrenadores de los escogrutos abrían las puertas de la muralla para poder liberar a todos los animales. Los mortifagos, al desconocer por completo a estas bestias comenzaron a lanzar mortales hechizos para terminar con ellas, mismos que rebotaban en sus caparazones y se dirigían modificados al mismo que los había lanzado dejando muchas bajas y heridos en el bando de la oscuridad. Del otro lado de la muralla los aurores escuchaban aterrados los gritos de los mortifagos que se enfrentaban al ácido de las mordidas de los escogrutos o a su destino final por un avada kedavra rebotado, esperando que las bestias lograran por lo menos equilibrar la balanza de la batalla.

Pero la luz subestimo a Lord Voldemort y a sus mortifagos. En cuanto la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que los escregutos no podían ser derrotados por humanos Voldemort decidió lanzar sus propias bestias, encabezados también por Dragones para ganar de nuevo lo que la luz había recuperado.

Acabada la primera camada de escregutos la oscuridad al mando de Lord Voldemort lanzó un contraataque feroz con la completa determinación de exterminar a todos y cada uno de los aurores al mando de Harry.

En el aire, los Dragones de Harry eran sobrepasados 3 a 1 pero aún así Charlie y sus amigos de Rumania seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas para no rendir la villa a los mortifagos.

En la tierra la situación no era mucho mejor. Los mortifagos lentamente lograban su cometido de derribar la muralla que guardaba a la villa. Harry viendo la situación decidió que era el momento de tomar el siguiente paso, levantar la segunda muralla, esta vez aislando definitivamente a todo el ejército de la villa.

Harry saco de un pequeño saco un set de juegos pirotécnicos de los gemelos Weasley lo apunto al cielo y lo disparo.

Harry ¡Que hacer! – grito Kingsley mientras zarandeaba fuertemente a Harry cuando vio los juegos pirotécnicos en el cielo.

No hay otra salida Kingsley, si queremos que la demás gente tenga una oportunidad no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer.

Más o menos a unos 3 kilómetros de allí los gemelos observaron el set de juegos atemorizados. Pero sabiendo lo que eso significaba comenzaron a derribar los edificios de la entrada que cerrarían el paso momentáneamente a los mortifagos si todas las esperanzas eran perdidas.

Cuando la tensión en la muralla estaba llegando a su punto crítico todos los aurores escucharon como los enormes edificios de departamentos que iniciaban la calle principal eran destruidos de nuevo para que bloquearan el único acceso a la villa. En ese momento la muralla exterior no aguanto mas los embistes de los mortifagos y cayo eliminando cualquier defensa que hubiese existido entre mortifagos y aurores. Ahora si la batalla iba a comenzar.

Desde el momento en que Sirius Black había caído tras el velo, casi un año atrás, Harry Potter había cambiado su carácter impulsivo y aventurero por uno más reposado y observador. El hecho de que hubiese sugerido construir la muralla con una inclinación tal que al caer aplastase a las personas que se encontraban del otro lado de la villa era una muestra clara de esto. Desde el momento en que cruzo por su mente la idea de que los mortifagos podían llegar hasta las murallas de la ciudad había nacido en el una insana curiosidad por ver funcionar su pequeño invento en vivo y en directo. Desafortunadamente para Voldemort casi la quinta parte de sus mortifagos y bestias fueron los conejillos de indias de Harry. Y aunque estos trataron inútilmente de detener el desplome de la muralla poco pudieron hacer para quedar aplastados entre las piedras del muro defensivo.

Harry – dijo Remus Solemnemente – debo confesar que me das miedo – continuo el Licántropo – Gran idea chico – concluyo Remus un poco mas alto por los gritos lastimeros de los mortifagos.

Antes siquiera de poder sonreír por el éxito de su pequeña idea un fuerte y súbito dolor dejo a Harry reducido en el piso, pero tan pronto el dolor llego este se fue dejando a Harry inconsciente.

¡Harry!

Gritaron Remus y el Profesor Dumbledore cuando vieron a Harry caer por el dolor. Esquivando un par de maldiciones y dejando fuera de pelea al par de mortifagos que los habían atacado, ambos hombres llegaron con el oji verde que ya comenzaba a despertar.

¿Qué te ha pasado! – pregunto Remus levantando su cabeza mientras el profesor Dumbledore les protegía de las maldiciones de los mortifagos que llegaban.

Nooo, no se – dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa – de repente sentí que trato de entrar en mi mente pero lo logre rechazar – continuó el moreno con la voz débil – creo que ya esta aquí.

El profesor Dumbledore volteo la mirada un segundo, justo para encontrarla con la preocupada de Remus, ambos comprendiendo perfectamente bien de que hablaba Harry.

¿Te sientes bien Harry¿Crees poder continuar? – pregunto el Profesor Dumbledore visiblemente preocupado por el chico.

Harry levanto la mirada, todavía pálida y algo convaleciente, para enfrentarla con el profesor Dumbledore. Con algo de trabajo y esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie el solo y regreso, sin decir una palabra mas a la batalla.

Harry sentía la urgente necesidad de encontrar a Ian. Desde el momento en que le había revelado abruptamente su verdadera identidad Harry no había vuelto a ver al joven por lo que Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Ian podía estar en serios aprietos.

Dios, nunca te pido nada, pero por favor ayúdame a terminar esto bien, te lo ruego – murmuro Harry mientras se protegía de hechizos y lanzaba los propios contra los mortifagos – déjame encontrar a Ian, déjame contarle toda la verdad – seguía murmurando Harry.

Mientras Harry buscaba a Ian entre los combatientes logro divisar a Bellatrix Lestrange peleando contra un grupo de 4 aurores y su sangre comenzó a hervir, este era el momento de terminar con lo que había comenzado un año antes en el departamento de los misterios del ministerio de magia.

¡Tu! – Grito Harry Iracundo logrando que Bellatrix voltease a verlo – ¡Tú pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi padrino! – grito Harry apuntando su varita a la mujer - ¡Crucio! – grito Harry recordando lo que la mujer le había dicho un año antes en el ministerio de Magia.

En esta ocasión Bellatrix se retorció de Dolor por la maldición de Harry, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo pues el moreno recibió otro acceso de dolor en la cabeza y volvió a terminar en el suelo inconsciente, momento que aprovecho Rodolphus Lestrange para inmovilizarlo con cuerdas mágicas y llevarlo al centro del ataque mortifago, ante los esfuerzos inútiles de los aurores que se empeñaban en liberarlo.

Harry despertó, solo que en aquel extraño lugar negro donde se encontraba con Voldemort. Tan pronto como apareció allí volvió a irse pero ahora al mundo real.

En cuanto Harry despertó se sintió desorientado, ni pronto recupero la vista se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus Lestrange le había capturado y en ese momento estaba atado de pies y manos además de ser levitado camino al centro de mando mortifago.

Ah, ya despertaste – Le dijo Lestrange – temía que te hubiera dañado irremediablemente – dijo Lestrange con un tono de fingida preocupación.

Suéltame ahora maldito – grito Harry tratando de soltarse de los amarres mágicos que lo contenían.

Me temo que no – dijo Lestrange mientras avanzaban hacía una carpa.

¡Te digo que me sueltes! – grito Harry comenzando a perder el control.

Y yo te he dicho que no – respondió Lestrange metiendo la cabeza a la tienda.

En ese momento Harry perdió el control de sus poderes de Nuevo y justo como en casa de Ferdinand un enorme nubarrón cubrió el cielo mientras que cientos de rayos comenzaban a caer por todas partes. Su cabello comenzó a alborotarse más de la cuenta y sus ojos volvieron a tomar ese color verde brillante que tanto había asustando a Ferdinand.

Sopesando todas sus posibilidades rápidamente Harry se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de actuar era hacerlo de forma sorpresiva, así que lo más discretamente posible rompió las cuerdas mágicas que le ataban con un hechizo con sus manos y se preparo para atacar a Lestrange que todavía no sacaba la cabeza de la tienda.

Tienes suerte de que el Lord no este aquí, pero no importa yo te torturare mientras tanto – dijo Lestrange sacando la cabeza de la tienda.

Petrificus totalus – susurro Harry señalando con su mano a Lestrange – accio varita – susurro Harry para recuperar su varita pero no logro obtener nada del mortifago, en cuanto Harry hubo logrado ponerse de pié tomo el cuerpo inerte de Rodolphus como escudo. Justo antes de que un avada de un mortifago que pasó por allí en ese momento le alcanzara-

El cuerpo de Lestrange perdió la dureza que tenía por el hechizo de Harry cuando el avada Kedavra le alcanzó.

- Expelliarmus – grito Harry al mortifago, debido a la fuerza del hechizo este salió volando de espaldas y cayo en medio de un cerco de dragones, acabando de este modo con el último testigo del escape de Harry.

En ese momento Harry trato de ubicarse para poder salir de allí, pero se dio cuenta de que si estaba, como sospechaba cerca del centro de mando de los mortifagos era mas que probable que cualquier seguidor de Voldemort le reconociera y corriera la voz de que estaba allí. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar el Moreno tomo el cuerpo de Lestrange y se introdujo en la carpa en la que se había introducido el mortifago.

Con una inusitada rapidez Harry comenzó a revisar el cuerpo inerte de Lestrange en busca de su varita o cualquier cosa que le pudiera ser de utilidad para sus propósitos, algún mapa, alguna contraseña o simplemente alguna indicación que le ayudara. Lo que le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue el encontrar un pequeño recipiente con una poción viscosa color verde que Harry no tuvo reparos en identificar.

- Poción Multijugos¿Para que la querrán?

Sintiendo un enorme flujo de magia correr por sus venas Harry decidió arriesgarse y jugársela para llegar hasta Voldemort, si como suponía Lestrange era del circulo interno lo mas difícil y lo que requeriría mas de suerte que de otra cosa sería hacerse pasar por el hasta llegar con el mismísimo señor oscuro, de allí ya dependería solamente de el derrotarlo y terminar con el asunto.

Harry siguió revisando hasta que encontró su varita y la de Lestrange. Luego, como parte de su maravillosa idea, se quito un cabello y lo introdujo en el recipiente de cristal. Tal como sospecho esta cambió su color verde grisáceo por un tono mas azulado.

Perfecto – exclamo Harry emocionado – ahora solamente espero que también sirva para un cadáver.

Encauzando toda la magia que había podido encontrar se esforzó en cambiar su apariencia física a la mayor semejanza posible con Lestrange. Cuando sintió los primeros cambios conjuro un espejo y se observo atentamente en el tratando de encontrar algo que lo delatara.

Lo que encontró en el espejo lo decepciono bastante pues solamente había logrado afilar algo sus facciones y aclarar su cabello.

Vamos, por favor – exclamo Harry desesperado.

Encauzando de nuevo toda la energía mágica de la que pudo disponer Harry se concentro absolutamente en la transformación. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía al llamado de la magia cambiando y adaptándose a lo que el requería, después de unos instantes en donde lo que menos sobro fue dolor Harry abrió de nuevo los ojos para toparse con Rodolphus Lestrange en el espejo.

Ahora lo difícil, hacer que tu te conviertas en mi – murmuraba Harry al cadáver de Lestrange.

Sin ninguna clase de cuidado Harry tomo la cabeza de Lestrange por el cabello y le abrió la boca para depositar un poco de la poción y a continuación masajeo la garganta como le había enseñado Armand para que la poción atravesara la traquea y llegara al estomago.

Desde el momento en que esta idea había cruzado su cabeza Harry había estado conciente de que podía perfectamente no funcionar por lo que ya había formulado un plan de emergencia que consistía en transfigurar su cadáver para que nadie lo encontrara y salir el como Lestrange, lo que le sorprendió fue que el cadáver del mortifago se transformo con la misma rapidez que lo haría cualquier ser vivo que ingiriera la poción.

EL cuerpo de Lestrange se encogió un poco adelgazo y sobretodo su rostro tomo rápidamente la forma del de Harry. Cuando el moreno descubrió el cabello de la frente para verificar que la transformación hubiese sido completada se topo con una cicatriz exactamente igual a la suya.

Ahora solo nos queda hacer que nuestras ropas coincidan – comento Harry en voz alta.

Con un sencillo hechizo transformo su capa en una túnica negra de mortifago y la túnica negra de mortifago de Lestrange en una roja como las de la orden del fénix y después haciendo uso de toda la sangre fría que tenía levito el cuerpo de Lestrange delante de el y salió de la tienda.

En el campamento de Mortifagos se vivía una gran agitación. La gente corría de un lado a otro emocionada y murmurando en pares. Harry no entendía que pasaba hasta que un mortifago que reconoció como Nott le alcanzó y le comento la nueva.

¡Rodolphus¡Capturaron al viejo! – dijo Nott padre emocionado - ¡Oh¡Tu tienes a Potter¡El lord va a estar muy feliz!.

LO mate Nott – contesto Harry tratando de fingir la voz grave de Lestrange.

Eso no importa el Lord te felicitara, le has dado la mayor de las satisfacciones. – dijo Nott desestimando el comentario de Harry.

Sabiendo que lo más prudente era seguir a Nott para llegar hasta Voldemort Harry comenzó a sonsacarle la historia de la captura de Dumbledore al mortifago, aunque a decir verdad el moreno no se esforzó mucho pues Nott estaba muy emocionado por el tema.

¿Y Que pasó con el Licántropo? – pregunto Harry algo inseguro.

¡A quien le importa lo que haya sucedido con esa escoria o con los Weasley, tenemos al viejo y tenemos a Potter muerto, que mas quieres, por cierto que extraña tormenta¿no crees, no ha caído una sola gota de lluvia pero ve el cielo y los rayos – dijo Nott señalando el cielo que se enturbiaba mas con cada palabra que pronunciaba al igual que Harry.

Harry contrólate, no llegaras hasta Voldemort si te alteras, debes mantener la calma – murmuraba Harry tratando de controlar su magia.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al centro del campamento donde se encontraba la carpa que ocupaba Voldemort.

Vamos Lestrange, ya hemos llegado a la carpa del Lord – dijo Nott deteniéndolo por el brazo – antes de que le entregues el cuerpo déjame hacer algo que siempre he deseado – pidió Nott emocionado.

Harry dejo de controlar el cuerpo que azoto en el piso sin ningún decoro permitiéndole a Nott hacer con el lo que apeteciere.

Nott comenzó a proferir improperios y a patear el cadáver por todas partes, cuando sus fuerzas hubieran menguado lo levanto y lo golpeo con las manos nunca dejando de insultar a toda la genealogía de Harry. El moreno sintiendo un poco de miedo por la reacción del mortifago trato de controlarlo.

Nott¡Basta! – dijo Harry – el Lord no estará complacido si se entera de lo que haces – completo Harry pero Nott no hacía casó y continuaba - ¡Que basta! – grito Harry golpeando a Nott en el rostro.

Gracias Rodolphus creo que necesitaba eso, que placer debió darte el haberlo matado, sobretodo cuando el mato a tu esposa antes – dijo Nott con naturalidad.

Harry se quedo mas impresionado por la declaración de Nott si era posible, el había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange, había matado a alguien a quien en realidad no deseaba matar. Claro que deseaba torturarla y la odiaba con todo su ser pero nunca deseo matarla, solo deseaba que ella sufriera aunque sea una parte de lo que el había sufrido cuando Sirius había muerto.

Nott observaba todo esto complacido. Confundiendo la turbación de Harry por haber matado a alguien con el dolor de un hombre que ha perdido a su esposa y en ese momento olvido las sospechas que le habían embargado cuando "Lestrange" pregunto por el licántropo.

En cuanto los demás mortifagos vieron el cuerpo inerte de "Potter" se creó un estruendo tan grande que el mismo Lord Voldemort salió de su tienda para averiguar que pasaba.

Mis queridos Mortifagos, al parecer Lestrange ha cumplido con su promesa y me ha traído a la escoria de Potter, muerto – en este punto el Lord hizo un alto para voltear a ver a Harry que se mantuvo completamente calmado con la cabeza gacha como los demás mortifagos, cuando Voldemort no pudo encontrar nada sospechoso regreso a su discurso – pero al fin y al cabo lo ha traído, que día mas glorioso para nuestra causa, el viejo a punto de morir, los aurores casi eliminados y el chico Potter muerto, que mas podemos pedir – dijo Voldemort terminando con una risa tétrica que caló de miedo a Harry hasta los huesos.

En ese momento una impresionante tormenta eléctrica se desencadeno. Los cientos de rayos y truenos caían por todo el campamento mortifago.

Mi Lord, es mejor que entremos – dijo Harry señalando la carpa – un rayo podría alcanzarnos

Supongo que ninguno de mis mortifagos es perfecto, tu le temes a los rayos - dijo Lord Voldemort y como si lo convocase un rayo cayo a un metro de donde se encontraba parado, con un rostro ligeramente mas pálido dijo – esta bien vamos dentro Rodolphus, escoge tu recompensa, lo único que no puedo darte es al viejo para matar, ese será mi propio placer.

Harry hacía grandes esfuerzos por no mostrar la repulsión que le provocaba el tener a Voldemort a un pasó de el, pero si de verdad deseaba encontrar a Dumbledore y liberarlo no tenía mas opción que fingir.

Mi Lord, me gustaría quedarme con la varita del viejo y torturarlo un poco con ella – dijo Harry.

Rodolphus, sabes que esa varita ira a parar a mi propia colección, pero te daré el gusto de torturarlo con su propia varita¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa demoníaca.

Es usted realmente magnánimo mi Lord – dijo Harry hincándose a besar el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort.

Ya, ya Lestrange – dijo Voldemort con Fingida modestia – allí esta el viejo y aquí esta su varita – dijo entregando en las manos de Harry la varita de Dumbledore – regresare en cuanto termines con el cuerpo de Potter, así que disfruta del viejo, no creo que tardemos mucho – dijo Voldemort riendo.

Harry inclino de nuevo la cabeza y Voldemort salió complacido. Si como Harry suponía le quedaban unos 20 minutos al cadáver para regresar a su forma original era urgente que encontrara al profesor Dumbledore para que regresaran al campamento a seguir peleando. Corriendo llegó hasta el final de la carpa, donde en una caja de hierro con un extraño brillo, y en medio de un circulo anulador estaba el profesor Dumbledore de pie pensando.

Lestrange, te han concedido un gran honor al venir a torturarme – dijo Dumbledore con una mirada tan cargada de sentimientos que empequeñecería hasta al mismo Lord Voldemort.

Por mas que disfrutase de lanzarle un par de hechizos profesor debemos de apurarnos para regresar al campamento, por lo que escuche no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que terminen de matar a los nuestros – dijo Harry lanzándole a Dumbledore su varita.

¿Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore sorprendido por la audacia de su alumno - ¿en realidad eres tú?

Claro que soy yo¿acaso no me envió al continente a aprender magia avanzada, he aquí los resultados de mi entrenamiento – contesto el moreno – ahora aléjese de la reja, voy a destruirla.

Harry lanzó una serie de hechizos desvanecedores pero ninguno tuvo efecto sobre la jaula.

¡Demonios, no puedo destruir la jaula – exclamo Harry exasperado.

Calma muchacho, podemos seguir intentando – dijo el profesor Dumbledore tratando de infundirle ánimos.

No tenemos tiempo, la poción multijugos terminara en cualquier momento y el cuerpo de Lestrange regresara a su forma original – dijo Harry con la cabeza entre las manos.

De repente, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, le llego un recuerdo de su estancia en el continente.

_Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa de la lectura de firmas mágicas – dijo Balthasar - ¿Sabes lo que significan las florituras que hacemos con la varita cuando hacemos un hechizo?_

_Si, son runas, las 14 runas básicas, protección, cambio, agresión, memoria, tamaño, forma, contenido, dirección, llamado, posición, elemento, conexión, verdad, y mentira eso es magia elemental._

_Muy bien, veo que has aprendido algo en Hogwarts, entonces también sabes que al hacer un hechizo hacemos una mezcla de runas para que salga adecuadamente – dijo Balthasar._

_Por supuesto, un protego por ejemplo es la mezcla de las runas protección, forma, contenido y llamado, porque protege lo que este dentro de la burbuja que crea cuando tu magia es llamada – dijo Harry recitando las palabras de la profesora McGonagall._

_Exacto, ahora cuando tu lanzas un hechizo estas runas quedan grabadas al igual que la firma mágica, así podemos saber quien agredió y quien se defendió y sobretodo contra que clase de magos o brujas nos estamos enfrentando, el hechizo es muy simple – dijo Balthasar apuntando con su varita al jarrón con el que habían comenzado_

– _¡Videre Magici Nomen!_

Dijo Harry en voz alta las últimas palabras, revelando así el secreto de la jaula.

Veo que si aprendiste algo Harry – dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Vemos esa es la de protección – dijo Harry analizando – esta es la de agresión y esta es la de forma, proteger la forma de la agresión – dijo Harry en voz alta mientras el profesor Dumbledore lo miraba complacido – ahora el único hechizo que protege la forma de la agresión es el _revemo sofento_ – continuó Harry mirando al profesor Dumbledore que le dio su afirmación - ¿pero cual es el contrahechizo?

De repente el clic se formo en la mente de Harry.

No puede ser tan fácil¿o si? – Dijo Harry – _finite incantatem_ – lanzó el moreno con la mano, al instante la jaula perdió su brillo – ahora lo que sigue ¡_miccio vrita res_! – y la jaula desapareció sin rastro y dejando al profesor Dumbledore en Libertad – ahora solo debemos de preocuparnos de cómo vamos a regresar a Mount Gryffindor, no podemos cruzar el campamento Mortifago así como así nos matarían a los dos.

Eso no será necesario Harry, ya estoy aquí – dijo una voz que Harry no tardo en identificar como la del Lord Oscuro.

Harry volteo rápidamente y se coloco en posición de duelo entre Voldemort y el profesor Dumbledore.

Estas en un error suponiendo que vamos a dejar que nos elimines Tom, se nota que no nos conoces – respondió el profesor Dumbledore.

Oh, si que los conozco, y le has enseñado bien al chico Dumbledore, es terco y no entiende cuando debe retirarse.

Osea Nunca Tom – contesto Dumbledore tranquilamente

¡Estoy harto de ti viejo estupido! – crees que puedes entrometerte tú o tu tonto niñato en todos mis planes. – grito Voldemort exaltado.

Harry acércate a mi – murmuro el profesor Dumbledore mientras Voldemort seguía hablando.

La piedra filosofal, el cementerio, el ministerio de magia¡te quiero fuera de mis planes maldito viejo! – grito Voldemort Lanzando un hechizo a donde suponía que estaba Harry y el profesor Dumbledore pero estos ya se habían movido y el hechizo no les toco.

Harry mientras tanto ya se había acercado al profesor Dumbledore como este le había indicado y se encontraba hombro con hombro con el director.

¡Ni siquiera ahora los puedo matar! – Grito Voldemort cuando vio que no les había tocado el hechizo – ¡arrg! – grito de fastidio el Lord Oscuro mientras lanzaba otro hechizo, desafortunadamente para el Harry y el profesor Dumbledore ya habían huido con el traslador del director de Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como Harry y el profesor Dumbledore aparecieron en medio de Antiguo san Mungo encontraron un panorama desolador. Todo el cuerpo medico de la villa no era suficiente para ayudar a los cientos de heridos cuyas camillas ya no cabían en las salas y eran depositadas en los pasillos por los médicos y enfermeras. En cuanto una enfermera vio a Dumbledore y a Harry los condujo por una serie de pasillos y escaleras hasta el último piso del edificio donde estaban los miembros de la orden del fénix que habían sido heridos.

Afortunadamente la sala no estaba muy llena de gente, y los pocos afectados que había allí no tenían heridas graves por lo que Madame Pomfrey podría regresar a los pisos inferiores a ayudar a los demás heridos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer profesor Dumbledore, tenemos que regresar a pelear, no podemos permitir que Voldemort gane la villa.

Me temo que requerimos de fuerzas con las que no contamos para poder salir delante de esta prueba Harry – dijo el profesor Dumbledore con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

NO, debe de haber alguna forma, debe de haber alguna manera – gritaba Harry para que su voz se escuchara sobre los gritos de los aurores que peleaban unos cuantos metros adelante

Y de Repente el enorme potencial mágico que le había poseído le obligo a recordar cosas, le obligo a recordar que la fuerza estaba allí, lista para el, solamente tenía que pedirla.

_¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí? – pregunto la estatua de Gryffindor_

_Soy Harry Potter hijo de James y Lily Potter – respondió Harry todavía sorprendido_

_Si, siento mi sangre correr por tus venas, siento mi fuerza en ti – contesto Gryffindor_

_¿Qué es lo que ocultas? – pregunto Harry tratando de no sonar ofensivo_

_Dentro de mi yace un secreto muy grande, dentro de mi yace un poder que no se puede describir con palabras, dentro de mi yace la única manera de detener completamente al mal – contesto la estatua_

_¿me puedes revelar el secreto? – pregunto Harry _

_Solamente te lo revelare si me dices las palabras más mágicas de entre todas las que existen en el mundo._

_Harry empezó a pensar detenidamente lo que le iba a responder a la estatua¿Cuáles eran las palabras mas mágicas, de repente un rayo de iluminación le llegó, el le había pedido a su primo Duddley una vez que se las dijera._

_Por favor¿me podrías revelar el secreto? – respondió Harry convencido de que había contestado adecuadamente_

_Muy Bien, Harry Potter, a los que acudieron a mi antes que tu les llevo mucho mas tiempo contestar esa pregunta, el secreto que escondo, el poder que resguardo se te serán concedidos para que luches contra el mal, y recuerda, que tanto yo como cualquiera de los que descansamos aquí estamos ligados para servirte, para darte consejo cuando lo necesites – finalizo la estatua retornando a su inmovilidad anterior._

Ellos están obligados a servirme – dijo Harry en voz alta – ellos deben de poder ayudarme – completo el moreno sin ver el rostro de confusión del director de Hogwarts.

No entiendo a que te refieres Harry – contesto el director.

¡La estatua de Godric Gryffindor de la que le hable¡la estatua dijo que todos los que estaban allí me darían consejo y ayuda cuando lo necesitara, bueno pues ahora los necesito – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí.

¡Espera Harry! – exclamo el profesor Dumbledore al moreno viendo a través de la ventana – aún cuando tuvieses razón y esa estatua tuviese el poder de detener lo que esta pasando la gente ha llenado la calle y me temo que no lograremos llegar a tiempo al mausoleo de tu familia – concluyo el profesor Dumbledore invitando a Harry a que viera por si mismo a la gente.

¡pero debe de haber alguna forma, es la única opción que tenemos – exclamo Harry indignado.

En ese momento Adhoyn apareció en el marco de la ventana cantando su hermosa canción.

¿Adhoyn, pensé que estabas con Hagrid – dijo Harry feliz de volver a ver a su fénix.

Creo que ya tiene la forma de llegar hasta su casa señor Potter – dijo Madame Pomfrey señalando la ventana.

La gente que había seguido la causa de Harry y había decidido instalarse en la villa no solo había arriesgado su seguridad material si no también su seguridad personal, pues eran concientes de que un ataque mortifago podía llegar a ocurrir en cualquier momento y tendrían que defender sus vidas hasta el final. En ese sentido la mayoría de los adultos estaban preparados para ver cosas horripilantes, escalofriantes y raras, tal vez en ese mismo orden. Sin embargo algo que no esperaban ver el día del enfrentamiento entre la luz y la oscuridad era a Albus Dumbledore agarrando junto a Harry Potter la cola de un fénix mientras dicho fénix volaba desde el epicentro de la batalla hasta la casa del héroe del mundo mágico.

Gran idea de Poppy esta – dijo el Profesor Dumbledore saludando a un par de chicos de primero que le regresaban el saludo.

Ya lo creo – contesto Harry feliz.

Después de un breve vuelo Harry llego a la terraza de su palacio que daba a la plaza. Allí el cuerpo de aurores comandado por Bill, que se había quedado custodiando el lugar batalla con la gente que trataba de romper las rejas para mantenerse seguros así que desde el aire le grito.

¡Aguanta un poco Bill, tenemos un plan! – grito Harry antes de pasar volando por encima de su casa.

¡Eso espero! – grito Bill para que lo escuchara Harry mientras trataba de mantener la verja.

Adhoyn continuo con el vuelo sobre los jardines de la casa de Harry mientras este buscaba desesperadamente el mausoleo de su familia.

Debe de estar por aquí – grito Harry desesperado al no encontrar su objetivo.

Adhoyn sintiendo su desesperación se dirigió en picada hacia el suelo. Justo a la altura exacta para evitar un aparatoso aterrizaje paro permitiendo a Harry y al profesor Dumbledore bajar al suelo. Justo frente a la puerta del mausoleo de la familia Potter.

-Guíame Harry – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry camino hasta las puertas doradas e introdujo su llave de fénix en la boca de león. Al instante siguiente las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver el interior del mausoleo

Dumbledore, que solamente había entrado al lugar una vez antes, cuando los padres de Harry habían fallecido, sonrió al recordar la magnificencia del lugar.

Olvide lo hermoso que era este lugar – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry solamente le volteo a ver, indicando en la mirada que había cosas más urgentes que la "hermosura del lugar"

Creo que hay cosas mas urgentes para resolver que eso profesor – dijo Harry caminando a los pies de la estatua de Godric Gryffinfor.

Claro muchacho claro – dijo el profesor Dumbledore continuando su observación.

Harry, sin soltar de su mano la cadena de fénix, se dirigió hasta los pies de la estatua, sin temor alguno introdujo la cabeza del fénix en la boca del león y tal como esperaba la estatua cobró vida frente a sus ojos.

Harry Potter – dijo la estatua – tenía la sensación de que no tardarías en llegar hasta aquí, sobretodo después de que desenterré Mount Gryffindor para ti – concluyo la estatua.

Tenemos problemas, muchos problemas – rectifico Harry – la villa y la gente están en peligro, necesito que me ayudes por favor – dijo Harry en un tono que dejaba fuera de lugar cualquier duda sobre su desesperación.

¡Harry! – se oyó el grito de Remus – ¡Albus! – volvió a gritar el licántropo al espejo de Harry.

Cuando llegaste aquí la primera vez te prometí ayuda cuando la necesitases, si bien supuse que darte mi propio poder mágico sería suficiente para derrotar al mal creo que subestime a Lord Voldemort, es necesario darte mas, es tiempo de tomar medidas extremas – dijo la estatua.

¡Harry¡Por Favor! – grito de nuevo el licántropo.

Atiéndalo usted profesor, yo necesito hablar con Godric – dijo Harry lanzándole al director su espejo quien lo atrapo en el aire.

¿Qué haremos para detener a Voldemort? – pregunto Harry a la estatua.

Antes de morir yo mismo hechice a mi familia – dijo la estatua ante la mirada horrorizada de Harry – encantar sería el término más propio. La importancia de que al menos un cabello de cada uno de mis descendientes este aquí es que su potencial mágico sería sumado al mío y al de mis ancestros para ser guardado aquí, dentro de estas paredes en casó de que alguien, alguna vez lo necesitara.

¡Harry¡Apresúrate, Remus dice que no serán capaces de soportar mucho tiempo mas¡Mount Gryffindor esta por caer! – grito el profesor Dumbledore mientras seguía escuchando a Remus.

Quiero que entiendas que lo que haremos es muy riesgoso y nunca ha sido realizado antes, por lo que existe una gran probabilidad de que resulte mal – dijo la estatua.

Lo que sea con tal de darle a mis amigos una oportunidad – dijo Harry al calor de la batalla.

¿Estas seguro? – pregunto de nuevo la estatua.

Absolutamente respondió Harry seguro de si mismo.

Entonces que así sea – dijo La estatua.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a flotar y quedo con la espalda arqueada en una postura impensable sobre la mano extendida de la estatua. Adhoyn se apareció dentro de la sala para a continuación herir a Harry en la palma de la mano y permitir que su sangre fuera derramada sobre la palma de la estatua.

En cuanto el vital líquido toco el oro del monumento una enorme fuerza mágica, más allá de todo lo experimentado por Dumbledore en sus más de 150 años se sintió dentro del mausoleo, cruzo el aire y salió por la linterna de la cúpula hacía el exterior del lugar. A través del espejo comunicador Dumbledore pudo ser testigo de cómo esa fuerza mágica cubría toda la villa y al ejército de Aurores de los mortifagos, permitiéndoles reagruparse para volver a enfrentar a los mortifagos.

Dumbledore¿Qué pasa¿Qué es esa luz? – pregunto Remus curioso.

Eso – respondió el director mirando el cuerpo de Harry todavía arqueado sobre la mano de la estatua – es el poder mágico de Harry Potter completamente concentrado.

El director observo durante unos segundos más el cuerpo de Harry y luego se animo a preguntar.

¿Sufre?

No, su cuerpo solo es el catalizador de todo el poder mágico. Su alma, lo que verdaderamente es de el y nadie mas, ha sido llevada a un lugar donde podrá medirse mano a mano con el causante de todo esto.

¿El lugar negro? – pregunto el director

al lugar negro – respondió la estatua.

Harry despertó luego de sentir el picotazo de Adhoyn en su mano pero en el lugar negro, solo que esta vez Voldemort no estaba allí esperándolo. Pensando que, como las otras ocasiones regresaría solo a la realidad se sentó a esperar a regresar solo. Después de un tiempo que a Harry le parecieron horas una luz apareció en la lejanía y poco a poco se fue acercando, cuando estaba a una distancia muy cota Harry pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Adhoyn.

¿Qué haces aquí Adhoyn? – pregunto Harry poniendo su brazo para que el fénix se posara en el.

El fénix comenzó a cantar para tranquilizar a Harry y explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Le explico lo del hechizo de sangre, le explico lo del escudo de protección mágico, le explico también que el estaba allí para ayudarle en todo lo que fuera posible, pero sobre todo le revelo el secreto mas valioso que pudiera obtener en ese momento, que las leyes del mundo real no eran validas allí.

O sea que mi cuerpo esta protegiendo a la gente en el mundo real y yo estoy aquí para terminar con Voldemort, aquí es como una arena donde pelearan nuestras almas, aquí es donde…

En ese momento Lord Voldemort llego también al lugar completando la frase de Harry.

Aquí es donde Harry Potter morirá – dijo el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

No lo creo realmente Tom – dijo Harry mientras continuaba acariciando a Adhoyn que proporcionaba la única luz del lugar.

A pesar de que el fénix de Harry aportaba la única luz del lugar Harry pudo distinguir como las facciones de Lord Voldemort se endurecían ante la "insolencia" de Harry

¡Estoy¡Harto, de ti¡Muchacho que no es capaz de morir! – Grito Voldemort completamente fuera de sus cabales – ¡avada Kedavra¡Avada Kedavra¡Adava Kedavra!

Harry logro esquivar sin muchos problemas los primeros hechizos pero debido a que se había tenido que arrojar al suelo por el segundo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el tercero, sintiendo que este era el fin, Harry vio como su fénix, Adhoyn se colocaba frente a el antes de que el hechizo lo tocara, quedando reducido a cenizas de las que volvió a surgir en toda su gloria.

¡Eso no es posible! – grito Lord Voldemort al ver que el fénix no había sufrido ningún daño.

Entonces, después de todo, no sabes todo lo que sucede aquí Tom¿o me equivoco?

Discretamente y siguiendo las instrucciones de Adhoyn Harry se imagino a si mismo en una armadura hecha enteramente de plata brillante, tan brillante que podría pasar por espejo, lo único que podría detener cualquier maldición de Voldemort y regresarla al que la había lanzado.

¡Miccio Vrita Res! – grito Voldemort y al instante siguiente tuvo que echarse al suelo para que la maldición no le golpeara - ¡Crucio! – grito el lord oscuro y un ruido desgarro el silenció que se vivía en el lugar.

Harry solamente observaba como Voldemort se desvivía por lograr causarle algún daño. Con premeditada discreción empezó a penetrar en la mente del mago oscuro hasta que encontró algo que le sorprendió de manera extraordinaria.

¡Tú me odias porque me tienes miedo! – grito Harry mientras Voldemort se recuperaba de su propio crucio.

No digas tonterías niñato – grito Voldemort poniéndose de pie.

No son tonterías – dijo Harry con confianza – y te demostrare que puedo acabar contigo con hechizos bastante sencillos – continuo Harry con una infusión de confianza ante su descubrimiento – ¡Expelliarmus! – grito el moreno con la mano y Voldemort salio volando por los aires para azotar en el piso sin muchos daños.

Harry observo todo esto, convenciéndose de que ese lugar no era muy practico para pelear pues no ofrecí la dificultad para terminar con Voldemort.

Este lugar no es el adecuado para la pelea, necesitamos algo mas "físico" – dijo Harry mientras con la mano conjuraba un piso de piedra y paredes tan altas como la vista podía llegar – esto debe de ser suficiente – dijo Harry analizando la perfección del lugar – oh, casi lo olvidaba, falta algo de luz para poder ver tu rostro cuando acabe contigo.

Estas muy confiado en tu capacidad Potter – dijo Voldemort mientras se ponía en posición de duelo.

Harry acarició por última vez a Adhoyn y le ordeno con un par de suaves notas de su canción que se colocara sobre ambos magos para que iluminara la batalla.

Hasta ese momento, de todos los encuentros que Harry había tenido con Voldemort en ese lugar nunca había logrado ver el rostro del Lord Oscuro claramente, solo había logrado desvelar que era el por el aura que irradiaba y que Harry conocía tan bien. Sin embargo, cuando pudo observar por fin el rostro de Riddle en aquel lugar no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verificar que lo que Adhoyn le había dicho acerca de que el lugar donde se encontraban mostraba a la gente como eran en realidad era verdad. Si bien Voldemort había parecido antes a los ojos de Harry con rostro de serpiente ahora podría fácilmente ser tomado con una. Sus ojos eran pequeños y sus pupilas eran dos pequeñas rendijas verticales, su nariz, o mejor dicho su falta de nariz, era prominente pues solamente se notaban los dos pequeños orificios nasales y de su boca se asomaba una delgada y larga lengua partida como la de las amigas favoritas de Voldemort. Completando su imagen su cuerpo delgado al igual que sus extremidades.

¿Sorprendido Potter? – pregunto Lord Voldemort sarcástico.

¿Y quien no Tom? – respondió Harry poniéndose también en posición de duelo.

¡Stupefy! – grito Voldemort lanzando a Harry por los aires – jajajajaja ahora mi magia si funciona.

Pero para su asombro Harry solamente se levanto y sin mostrar signos de dolor lanzó su propia maldición.

¡Expelliarmus! – grito Harry lanzando el cuerpo de Voldemort contra la pared de Piedra el Lord oscuro, contrarió a Harry, si resintió el fuerte golpe contra la piedra.

Voldemort trato de levantarse como el moreno pero un fuerte dolor le ataco por las costillas y tuvo que desistir de su idea. Cuando retiro su mano de allí pudo darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando profusamente.

Como ves mi magia si que funciona aquí – dijo Harry en el mismo tono sarcástico que había utilizado anteriormente Lord Voldemort.

Con una mirada de odio absoluto Voldemort se puso de pie y trató de atacar a Harry de nuevo, esta vez con un hechizo mas potente.

¡Crucio! – grito Voldemort esperando ver a Harry reducido en el piso gritando de dolor. Sin embargo para su asombro y desesperación el moreno se quedo de pie y ni se inmuto cuando el hechizo le golpeo en pleno pecho. Voldemort trato de nuevo, pero ahora con un hechizo mas fuerte - ¡Avada Kedavra! – grito Voldemort. Harry decidiendo no arriesgarse se tumbo al suelo y rodó para salir del alcance de la maldición de Voldemort

No podrás Matarme, por lo menos aquí Voldemort, tendrás que hacerlo en el mundo real, si es que puedes – grito Harry lanzando su propio ataque contra Voldemort.

Sin siquiera pronunciar un hechizo Harry azoto a Voldemort Contra la pared, logrando que la espalda del mago quedara lastimada gravemente. Voldemort Profirió un grito de dolor cuando intento levantarse pero su espalda se lo impedía. En su rostro se podía leer que era presa del miedo y la desesperación.

Por el contrario la confianza de Harry de salir bien librado crecía conforme se daba cuenta de que Voldemort tenía miedo de no poder ganarle, además de que estaba herido y no podría pelear como normalmente hacía.

Sabes, a pesar de todo no te odio, solamente puedo sentir conmiseración por ti – dijo Harry dándole la espalda a Voldemort – que mas se puede sentir por alguien como tú que no tiene realmente nada ni nadie.

Te crees muy listo eh chico – dijo Voldemort con Odio – pues yo si te odio, yo te despreció con todo mi ser – dijo Voldemort con su voz llena de odio tratando de levantarse y por enésima vez cayendo en el intento – aunque yo muera mis mortifagos saben que hacer, continuaran con la pelea, nunca acabaras con nosotros Potter – dijo Voldemort riendo a pesar del dolor en su espalda.

Pero lo intentare – dijo Harry

Podrás intentarlo durante toda tu vida muchacho insolente, y nunca completaras tu tarea, siempre habrá alguien que desee el poder – dijo Voldemort suprimiendo un grito de dolor – esta en la naturaleza del hombre.

Claro que no, esta en tu naturaleza, y la de la gente que piensa como tú, para tu mala suerte siempre hay gente dispuesta a darlo todo por lo verdaderamente justo, pero basta de tonterías, no me interesa mas hablar contigo. Me supongo que has escuchado hablar del hechizo solaris provium– dijo Harry volteando a ver a Voldemort – es magia muy antigua, desde el principió de los tiempos muchos magos lo han intentado pero solo Merlín ha logrado conjurarlo de manera exitosa.

No entiendo que pretendes Potter – dijo Voldemort secamente tratando de ocultar su curiosidad por ese hechizo que el desconocia

Solaris provium es un hechizo que concentra la luz y energía del sol y la canaliza a través del conjurante, puede ser una cosa buena o mala, todo depende de para que se utilice, según tengo entendido de los pobres que se cruzaron con Merlín cuando lo conjuro no sobrevive ni el nombre, es lo único que puede acabar con el alma de una persona.

Jajajajaja, niño idiota, crees que podrás conjurar un hechizo realizado solo por Merlín, con tu pequeño Potencial Mágico, realmente me das risa.

Harry volteo a ver a Voldemort que estaba recargado en una pared y sin más preámbulo actuó.

¡Solaris provium! – grito Harry apuntando a Voldemort solo con su mano ante el temor de que su preciada varita saliera dañada, al instante siguiente la luz apareció de todas partes y se concentro justo en el dedo de Harry para luego salir disparada hacía Voldemort que no podía alejarse de la ira del moreno.

El desgarrador grito de dolor que Voldemort profirió cuando el hechizo le alcanzó reverbero en todas las paredes del lugar. Durante un largo y extenuante minuto Harry añadió su propio potencial mágico a la luz del sol para terminar de una vez por todas con Voldemort. Cuando mantener el hechizo amenazaba con consumar todas las fuerzas del moreno Harry lo termino, todavía quedaban los mortifagos del mundo real para hacerse cargo.

El cuerpo de Voldemort estaba lacerado y tenía llagas por todas partes, donde antes había piel escamosa ahora había carne viva, en algunos lados chamuscada y en otros todavía roja y sangrante, cuando Harry noto la respiración de Voldemort hablo.

No estas muerto, te recuperaras y saldrás de aquí. Aunque te tomara un tiempo el darte cuenta de cómo hacerlo. – dijo Harry desapareciendo las paredes y el piso de piedra – mientras tanto yo no te ayudare a salir de aquí – dijo Harry para a continuación llamar a su fénix con un par de notas de su canción y perderse entre las sombras para regresar al mundo real.

El cuerpo de Harry había estado flotando sobre la palma de la estatua durante toda la pelea que el moreno había sostenido con Voldemort. En cuanto este abandono las sombras su cuerpo lentamente descendió de la palma para aterrizar en el suelo del mausoleo, frente a los pies de la estatua.

ummmrrgg – exclamo Harry arqueando la espalda cuando recupero el sentido, tratando de ponerse de pie en el acto – profesor Dumbledore tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que logre regresar al mundo real.

Sin siquiera dudar de a que se refirió Harry ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la batalla a terminar con los mortifagos.

Harry, debes saber que Las cosas no están marchando bien en el frente, a pesar de que han peleado a morir los mortifagos son muchos y no logramos hacer gran diferencia, aún con el escudo protector.

Eso cambiara ahora, lo prometo.

En cuanto Lograron salir del mausoleo Adhoyn y Fawkes les esperaban allí para llevarlos de regreso a la batalla. Sin siquiera dudarlo Harry tomo la cola de su fénix mientras el profesor Dumbledore tomaba la cola del propio y los animales remontaron inmediatamente el vuelo.

Desde el aire Harry pudo apreciar el escudo de luz que protegía a la villa y a sus ocupantes de los mortifagos.

Es increíble – dijo Harry tratando de tocar la luz.

Lo sé – contesto el profesor Dumbledore.

Nunca había visto nada como esto – continuaba Harry.

Créeme Harry que yo tampoco – respondió el profesor Dumbledore.

Desde el aire Harry el profesor Dumbledore pudieron darse cuenta de que los mortifagos todavía eran muchos y tenían refuerzos para pelear y en cuanto llegaron a reunirse con lo que quedaba del ejercito de aurores se dieron cuenta de que la situación descrita por Remus no era para nada mentira ni exageración. Si de los casi 2500 hombres y mujeres que habían logrado reunir para pelear quedaban mas de 1000 se podría decir que mentían. Los heridos llenaban el suelo y los medimagos y enfermeras no se daban abasto para trasladarlos a todos hasta el hospital o a cualquier otra locación donde pudieran ser atendidos adecuadamente. Los mortifagos, del otro lado de la barrera, se desgañitaban lanzando hechizos y maldiciones para poder cruzarla pero hasta el momento no lo habían logrado y esto era aprovechado mas bien por los aurores para preparar posiciones y limpiar el campo de batalla de heridos y escombros para poder pelear mejor.

En cuanto Harry apareció en el campo de batalla la voz se corrió por ambos lados y pronto la batalla se recrudeció. Los aurores suponiendo que Harry había logrado terminar con Voldemort y los mortifagos suponiendo que su líder había caído a manos del niño que vivió.

¡Maldito seas Harry Potter! – era la exclamación mas común que los aurores y el mismo Harry escuchaban de los mortifagos.

En ese momento Adhoyn se acerco a Harry y comenzó su canción, trayendo malas noticias a Harry y a la luz.

¡Adhoyn dice que la barrera caerá en cualquier instante, que debemos de prepararnos para continuar con la batalla nosotros solos! – grito Harry a Dumbledore con un rostro claro de desesperación.

Fue un placer conocerte Harry – dijo Remus poniendo su mano en el hombro de Remus.

El placer fue mío Remus – respondió Harry, y al instante siguiente el restante ejército de Aurores se lanzó a defender no sus vidas, si no las visas de sus familias y amigos, se lanzaron a defender no la causa de un niño si no el derecho a vivir de una mayoría.

En cuanto Harry y Remus se hubieron despedido el flujo de energía mágica fue imposible de soportar y la barrera cayo. Los pocos aurores que quedaban se arrojaron sin miedo contra los mortifagos.

¡Expelliarmus! – grito un mortifago a Harry que logro esquivar el hechizo.

¡Stupefy! – respondió Harry dejando fuera de combate a un par de mortifagos con su hechizo.

Pronto los principales guerreros de la luz eran rodeados por grupos numerosos de mortifagos que deseaban terminar con sus vidas.

¡Maldito Niño¡Pagaras con tu vida la del Lord! – gritaba lanzando saliva Nott – ¡Crucio! – grito Nott a Harry que estaba en el piso después de haber esquivado una maldición.

El grito de Dolor que los mortifagos esperaban nunca llego pues Harry supo soportar el hechizo y después levantarse para responder al ataque de los mortifagos.

Antes de que Harry lograra ponerse de pié otro mortifago lo logro desarmar.

¡Accio Varita! – grito Petigrew dejando a Harry sin arma, según ellos.

Harry se sentía bastante cansando, no solo había soportado la batalla en el mundo real, si no también se había enfrentado a Voldemort en aquel lugar. Mas sin embargo seguía peleando pues sabía que en ese momento no podía flaquear, tendría que darlo todo y aún más como había dicho a Kingsley antes de que la batalla comenzara. Juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban decidió convocar el mismo hechizo que había lanzado contra Voldemort, solo que ahora debía de terminar con estos mortifagos, no eran ni siquiera la décima parte de poderosos que Lord Voldemort.

¡Solaris Provium! – grito Harry apuntando con el dedo.

LO que sucedió a continuación permanecería en la mente de mucha gente años después de la batalla final. El sol que apenas aparecía en el horizonte pareció perder de pronto parte de su brillo y luz y esta apareció en el dedo del joven Harry Potter, que se encontraba apuntando a donde estaba el mayor número de mortifagos, cuyos rostros impresionados por el poder que el moreno podía conjurar no alcanzaron a proferir palabra antes de ser completamente reducidos a cenizas. Los restantes mortifagos corrieron en desbandada y sus colegas de armas estaban tan impresionados por la demostración de poder que no acertaban a decir nada.

Pero este pequeño triunfo tampoco fue duradero, los mismos mortifagos que había corrido hacía su campamento ahora regresaban directo hacía la pequeña resistencia que los aurores montaban y en sus rostros se leía que regresaban no a tomar prisioneros si no a exterminar.

Esto no terminara nunca – dijo Harry visiblemente debilitado por su reciente demostración de Poder.

Lo se – dijo Remus con el rostro preocupado.

Necesitamos de un milagro – contesto Harry poniéndose de nuevo de pie para seguir peleando.

Como si las palabras de Harry hubiesen sido escuchadas por una fuerza celestial a espaldas de los mortifagos se escucho una trompeta de guerra y Harry y los demás Aurores pudieron observar como un grupo de unos 800 aurores marchaba hacía su auxilio con Dragones al frente terminando con todo rastro de mortifagos que hubiera en su camino. En el aire, sobre Harry, Remus y Dumbledore llegó un dragón a presentarse.

¡Harry, creo que llegamos a tiempo – dijo la tan conocida voz de Ferdinand

¡Ciertamente si Ferdinand! – grito Dumbledore lleno de Gozo.

¡Terminaremos con estos bastardos por la retaguardia y luego vendremos aquí a ver en que podemos ayudar! – grito Ludwig desde otro Dragón.

Los restantes aurores de Harry comenzaron a presionar a los mortifagos hacía atrás, para que fueran terminados por los refuerzos extranjeros. Los mortifagos desesperados comenzaron a escapar usando sus trasladores personales y otros, los menos, continuaron peleando hasta el último aliento.

A Harry no le preocupaba atrapar o terminar en lo absoluto con los mortifagos menores, a el le preocupaban los del circulo interno, que eran leales a Voldemort y a su causa hasta la muerte y que no se quedarían quietos de perder ni esta batalla ni la guerra. Era a ellos a quienes Harry tenía deseos de atrapar pero no aparecían por ningún lado, era como si de pronto a todos se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

¡Remus¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Los del circulo interno no están por ningún lado! – gritaba Harry para ser escuchado aunque el profesor Dumbledore y Remus estaban muy cerca de el realmente.

¡Los atraparemos Harry¡No te preocupes! – gritaba Remus haciéndole señas con los dedos de que todo estaría bien.

¡No¡Maldición! – frito Harry bastante exaltado - ¡No esta todo bien¡No pueden recuperar el cuerpo de Voldemort entiendes¡Lo necesitamos para poder terminar con el!

Y de repente todo encajo para Remus y el Profesor Dumbledore, Harry no había terminado con Voldemort, solamente había dejado a su alma fuera de combate para poder terminar con su cuerpo y de este modo con su alma, era necesario que los mortifagos no tomaran el cuerpo de su líder, si lo hacían todo sería en vano.

- ¡Reúne a la orden del fénix! – Gritaba el profesor Dumbledore a Remus - ¡Harry y yo nos adelantaremos al campamento Mortifago¡Sabemos cual es la tienda de Voldemort, incendiaremos todas las demás!

Remus asintió y corrió en dirección contraría a Harry para comenzar a Reunir a la orden mientras Harry y el profesor Dumbledore corrían hacía el campamento mortifago o lo que quedaba de el para recuperar el cuerpo de Voldemort.

Corriendo por entre los cuerpos de Aurores y mortifagos y escapando por poco al fuego de los Dragones Harry y Dumbledore lograron llegar al campamento mortifago.

Esto esta desierto – dijo Harry al profesor Dumbledore mientras ambos corrían hacía el centro donde estaba la tienda de Voldemort, incendiando en el camino todas las demás.

Mantente alerta Harry, pueden estar escondidos esperando el momento para atacar – dijo el director corriendo a su paso.

Cuando el director terminaba de hablar Harry y Dumbledore divisaron a dos mortifagos corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos solo que con mucha mas ventaja.

¡Apresurémonos, deben de ir por el cuerpo! – grito Harry apurando el paso y dejando atrás a Dumbledore.

Harry corrió lo más rápido que su debilitado cuerpo podía, y justo antes de llegar a la tienda de Voldemort Harry vio como los dos mortifagos se introducían en ella confirmando sus suposiciones.

Entrando al lugar alcanzó a observar como los dos mortifagos se trasladaban con el cuerpo de Voldemort y un libro de allí, terminando con la posibilidad de acabar con Voldemort en ese momento.

Se han ido – dijo Harry cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Lo se – dijo el profesor Dumbledore colocándose a lado de Harry.

Esta era la mejor oportunidad de terminar con el – contesto Harry.

No podemos pedirlo todo – continuó el profesor Dumbledore – hoy sobrevivimos y diezmamos al ejercito mortifago, habrá otras oportunidades para terminar con Voldemort.

Harry sopeso las palabras del director y por su propia salud mental decidió hacerle casó y se levanto.

Ahora ven, cuéntame exactamente como fue tu encuentro con Voldemort en ese lugar, o mejor no, esperemos a ver a Remus – dijo Dumbledore tratando de alejar a Harry de cualquier pensamiento no grato.

¡Dumbledore, Harry¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Remus con toda la orden del Fénix detrás de el igual de curiosos.

Voldemort escapo – fue la simple respuesta de Dumbledore.

¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Bill - ¿Los perseguiremos?

No Bill, este momento es adecuado para retomar escocia y Hogwarts, en cuanto el ejército este listo por supuesto – dijo el director con una mirada llena de confianza en el futuro – ahora si Harry, cuéntanos que ocurrió en tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort, me imagino que debió de ser impactante, sobretodo si lo que hiciste en la batalla fue el estándar que manejaste en tu duelo.

Y Harry contó a la orden del fénix completa y absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido en el duelo que el moreno había sostenido con Voldemort y del cual era claro vencedor.

Después de que Harry hubiese relatado a los miembros de la orden del fénix todos los detalles de su enfrentamiento, y de que los aurores de Harry y los refuerzos terminaran con lo poco que quedaba del ejercito mortifago la prioridad fue la atención a todos los heridos de la batalla. Afortunadamente del lado de la luz no había habido grandes bajas aunque si graves heridos y en gran cantidad por lo que incluso el mismo Harry tuvo que ayudar a atender a los heridos menos graves para que los médicos pudieran centrar esfuerzos en los casos delicados.

A medio día siguiente Harry fue literalmente arrastrado del hospital por un Remus Lupin furibundo que le reclamaba descanso y reposo en lugar de más agitación. No sintiendo miedo de Lord Voldemort en pleno uso de sus poderes Harry si que se sintió intimidado por el tono y la mirada de Lupin.

Estoy bien Remus, déjame ayudar – argumentaba Harry.

Necesitas descanso muchacho aunque tenga que encerrarte y amarrarte a la cama para conseguirlo – decía Lupin – mañana podrás ayudar en todo lo que quieras, ahora necesitas recuperar las energías que has perdido, por Dios Harry te estas durmiendo de pie – argumentaba en contra Remus

Harry sabiendo que lo que decía el Licántropo era verdad dejo de discutir con el y se dejo conducir dócilmente hasta su habitación, aunque a la entrada de su casa ya le esperaba otra sorpresa que casi había olvidado.

Gurluk – dijeron Remus y Harry a la vez.

He cumplido con su mandato Alteza – dijo el elfo haciendo la reverencia que el protocolo exigía.

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, aqui el cap 19 y ya solo queda el 20 que debe de quedar posteado a mas tardar el día de mañana en la noche, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por Haber leido hasta aqui, Gary, Juani de verdad gracias por el apoyo a la historia.


	20. El Largo Camino A La Tranquilidad

Capitulo XX "El Largo Camino a la tranquilidad"

¿Qué encontraron? – pregunto Harry recordando de pronto todo el asunto de Ian.

Encontramos muchas cosas muy interesantes – dijo Gurluk entregándole a Harry un pedazo de pergamino.

¿Algún adelanto? – pregunto Remus a lado de Harry.

Creo que sería mejor si lo tratáramos adentro de la casa, este no es el mejor lugar – dijo Gurluk mirando el lugar lleno de gente.

Harry y Remus guiaron a Gurluk hacía la biblioteca de la casa. Una vez allí dentro cerraron la puerta con doble llave e invitaron al duende a tomar asiento para comenzar con la plática.

Tan pronto como llegue a la sede de Gringotts en Londres ordene la apertura de la bóveda, tal como usted accedió a permitirnos, dentro encontramos algo de oro – dijo Gurluk señalando el papel donde estaba el estado de la cuenta – algunas joyas y un par de cosas mas interesantes – continuó el duende – este paquete y una carta, ambos fueron escritos por la mujer, la carta descubrimos que es el testamento de la mujer y el diario es lo que la mujer le deja a "su pequeño Alex", es la única mención que hay de ese nombre en toda la bóveda – dijo Gurluk – supongo que es el chico que estaba buscando alteza.

Ciertamente lo es Gurluk – dijo Harry – es posible que me permitas el testamento, para revisarlo.

Gurluk se levanto de su asiento y le entrego a Harry el documento en la mano, luego regreso a su lugar. Harry leyó el documento que le entrego Gurluk acompañado de Remus y luego emitió su juicio.

Hay que encontrar a Ian, debemos entregarle el diario y el testamento de su madre.

Su alteza, yo recomendaría que abriera el diario¿de que otra forma se podrá enterar de toda la historia? – pregunto Gurluk.

Ese no es nuestro asunto, nosotros solamente le entregaremos a Ian el diario, si el desea contarnos que fue lo que sucedió nos lo dirá en su momento, no antes ni después. – sentenció Harry.

Después de esa reunión Harry se rehusó a descansar argumentando que había muchas situaciones que resolver antes de poder darse un respiro.

De verdad Remus, estoy bien, te prometo que si me siento cansado iré a dormir inmediatamente pero ahora hay muchas cosas que resolver , tanto de la villa como de la guerra, creo que es tiempo de tener una asamblea de la orden para ver que rumbo tomaremos de ahora en adelante.

Remus suspiro accediendo a la petición de Harry, sabía que cuando a un Potter se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que lograra convencerlo de lo contrario, Harry era la viviente prueba de la testarudez de James.

Después de que el pleno de la orden del fénix respondiera al llamado de Harry y Remus para una reunión el moreno les planteo la cuestión por la que los había llamado.

Aunque la amenaza de otro ataque a la villa no se ha ido por completo creo que es tiempo de plantearnos hacía adonde queremos ir – dijo Harry seriamente a todos los presentes – creo que debemos recuperar Hogwarts – soltó el chico de repente, causando murmullos en la habitación – debemos de aprovechar el hecho de que Voldemort esta débil y que sus mortifagos están desorganizados, si no aprovechamos ahora puede que no volvamos a tener la oportunidad de terminar con el. – termino Harry tratando de que los demás vieran su punto de vista.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – si no actuamos pronto los mortifagos se reorganizaran y eso realmente no nos conviene, tenemos que asestar el golpe ahora que podemos.

De acuerdo – dijo Kingsley – es necesario terminar con los mortifagos, pero al menos dénos un par de días para que los muchachos sanen y para que podamos reorganizarnos – concluyo el auror.

El que no hayamos sufrido muchas bajas no significa que no las hayamos sufrido – dijo Ojo Loco – es necesario rendir tributo a esa gente y a sus familias antes de partir, además no puede partir todo el ejercito, necesitamos quedarnos con una guardia ante cualquier contingencia.

Harry volteó a ver a Remus, en busca de consejo, cuando el hombre Lobo asintió Harry también lo hizo.

Esta bien, Ojo Loco tu podrás encargarte de los funerales de los caídos, cuenta con mi presencia y apoyo – dijo Harry – Kingsley espero que tengas al ejercito listo, la primera parte saldremos mañana mismo en la tarde, después de los funerales, los aurores del continente Irán con nosotros, Ferdinand, Ludwig, Armand y Balthasar me han asegurado su apoyo incondicional con lo que decidamos. – dijo Harry sin dejar dudas de que había nacido para dar ordenes, no recibirlas – Remus, confió en que podrás asegurar el aprovisionamiento de comida y agua para la guerra en escocia – ante el asentimiento del hombre Lobo Harry Continuo – como no hay ninguna otra persona con la experiencia dentro del ministerio que tiene usted señor Weasley, además de mi entera confianza usted será el encargado de toda la villa mientras el ejercito y yo estemos en escocia, confió en su criterio y en que me avisara de cualquier decisión importante – dijo el moreno – con su permiso me retiro, tengo otras cosas que resolver –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Realmente Harry no tenía otras cosas que resolver, a menos que contara el desencantar a sus amigos y recibir sus reclamos por no haberles permitido participar en la pelea.

Ahora que lo pienso no les he visto desde ayer, antes de partir, ni a ellos ni a Abet o Ilip- dijo Harry en voz alta mientras caminaba a las cocinas donde suponía estarían los elfos.

Una vez allí encontró a sus amigos todavía dormidos bajo el cuidado de los elfos.

Abet, Ilip¿como han estado las cosas aquí abajo? – pregunto Harry sentándose en una silla.

Muy bien amo, pusimos a sus amigos en sillas, para que nos sufrieran incomodidad, - dijo Dilly sirviéndole a Harry un poco de te.

Harry sonrió de la actitud de sus elfos.

Gracias por ambas cosas Dilly – dijo Harry.

¿Se quedara ahora si aquí amo? Ahora que el que no debe ser nombrado ha sido derrotado – pregunto Dilly con franca curiosidad.

No lo creo Dilly, todavía hay mucho que pelear, los mortifagos tienen todavía Hogwarts y aunque me pese decirlo Voldemort todavía no esta muerto – dijo Harry – por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres, y Dobby y Winkie? – pregunto el moreno al no ver por ningún lado a los demás elfos.

Fueron a ayudar en las cocinas del hospital señor, los elfos de Hogwarts no se daban abasto con todo el trabajo y los cuatro fueron a ayudar – contesto el pequeño elfo a Harry.

Gracias por el te Dilly, creo que me llevare a mis amigos, cuando lleguen tus padres, Winkie y Dobbie dales las gracias por mi quieres

Le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo para luego despertar a sus amigos con un sencillo movimiento de su mano. Los rostros de todos sus amigos y Malfoy comenzaron a mostrar signos de movimiento.

Harry – decía Hermione mientras se terminaba de despertar – Harry – mientras un rictus de preocupación cruzaba su rostro, cuando al fin pudo despertar y levantarse del todo el tono con el que llamo a Harry cambió por completo. - ¡Henry James Potter! – grito Hermione indignada - ¡Como pudiste hacernos eso, somos tus amigos – decía la castaña cambiando su mirada amenazante por una dolida.

Lo siento Hermione, pero no podía permitir que nada malo les pasara a ustedes, mucha gente murió sabes, de ambos lados, y mucha mas morirá si no nos apresuramos – contesto Harry no solo a Hermione pues también Ron, Ginny, Luna Neville e incluso Malfoy ya estaban despiertos.

Entonces pelearemos contigo – respondió Ginny poniéndose a su lado.

No lo creo Ginny, si los desperté es porque quería despedirme de ustedes antes de partir mañana en la noche, vamos a tratar de tomar Hogwarts, aprovecharemos que los mortifagos están desorganizados y que Lord Voldemort no puede pelear por el momento – dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Las chicas trataron durante otro rato de convencer a Harry de que no peleara hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la intención del moreno era firme y no cambiaria.

Si Harry creé que es lo mejor entonces eso se hará – dijo Ron defendiendo la postura de su amigo.

Gracias Ron – dijo Harry sinceramente.

No tienes por que amigo, solo cuídate la espalda quieres – le dijo el pelirrojo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Después de haber comido adecuadamente y de haber pasado un agradable tarde en compañía de sus amigos Harry los acompaño al anochecer a sus respectivas habitaciones y luego se dirigió a la suya, completamente agotado después de 48 horas sin descanso. En el momento en que su cabeza toco la almohada cayo rendido presa del cansancio y no se despertó hasta el siguiente día.

Al otro día Harry se despertó descansado y dispuesto a enfrentarse a uno de los días mas complicados en su corta vida. Tendría que asistir a un funeral masivo, dar las ultimas indicaciones para el gobierno de su pequeña ciudad y sobretodo marchar con el ejercito hacía Hogwarts para tratar de terminar con la guerra. Mucho mas de lo muchos jóvenes de 16 años podrían hacer alguna vez.

Una vez vestido y aseado Harry se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar pero al llegar al recibidor se topo con una sorpresa.

¡Hagrid, que bueno es verte recuperado – dijo Harry al semigigante que tenía el brazo en cabestrillo

Hola Harry¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Hagrid abrazando con el brazo bueno al moreno.

¿Cómo has estado¿Vendrás con nosotros a escocia¿Has creado mas cruzas nuevas? – pregunto Harry emocionado de ver a su primer real amigo.

He estado bien Harry, gracias. Pero no iré con ustedes a escocia, no por el momento, veras Olimpia – comenzó a carraspear Hagrid.

Esta bien Hagrid, me da gusto que vayas a tener tu propia familia, de verdad – declaro Harry honestamente a su amigo.

Gracias chico – dijo Harry comenzando a llorar – recuerda que me tienes allí cuando necesites algo vale – dijo Hagrid poniéndose de pie.

Siempre Hagrid gracias – dijo el moreno acompañando a Hagrid hasta la puerta principal.

Harry se quedo recargado en la puerta principal observando como Hagrid se alejaba lentamente

Veo que Hagrid te encontró – dijo Remus

Si, lo hizo – dijo el moreno sin voltear a ver – Remus, debo pedirte un favor – recordó de pronto Harry.

Antes de asistir a los funerales en la villa Harry decidió que había otro lugar que tenía que visitar: el mausoleo de su familia, Godric Gryffindor y todos sus ancestros merecían por lo menos las gracias por la ayuda que le habían prestado al calor de la batalla.

Una vez que el oji verde hubo colocado su llave en la puerta y luego a los pies de la estatua comenzó a hablar con el espíritu del fundador de la escuela.

Gracias, gracias por todo – dijo Harry a la estatua.

No hay de que Harry, nosotros te prometimos nuestra ayuda, solo cumplimos con nuestra palabra.

Como sea, tú y todos mis demás ¿Abuelos, hicieron la diferencia en la batalla, gracias de verdad.

Se que no derrotaste a Lord Voldemort¿Qué harán ahora tu y los de tu causa a ese respecto? – pregunto la estatua al muchacho que estaba sentado en el piso.

Partimos hoy mismo a escocia, vamos a tratar de recuperar la escuela – contesto Harry.

Hogwarts eh, gran lugar mágico, mi presencia también puede ser sentida allí – respondió el espíritu de Gryffindor a Harry

Es bueno saber – respondió el moreno antes de despedirse y retirarse del lugar.

Harry, fiel a su promesa asistió a los funerales de los caídos. El espacio adecuado por Ojo Loco sobrepasaba las expectativas de Harry y de muchos de los presentes.

En un parque de mediano tamaño, muy cercano al lugar de la batalla, habían realizado las casi 200 fosas que eran requeridas. Respetando a los árboles y arbustos del lugar los hombres de Ojo Loco había trazado caminos de adoquín, y colocado las lapidas de mármol negro que marcarían el lugar de cada uno de los caídos, en el centro del parque, donde antes había un pequeño quiosco ahora había una enorme pared de mármol negro con los nombres de todos y cada uno de los que habían muerto en la batalla del día anterior.

Cuando fue el turno de Harry de hablar ante la pequeña congregación de personas que lloraban a sus muertos el moreno trato de darles palabras de aliento y de apoyo ante su perdida.

Estos hombres, todos y cada uno de ellos, no murió huyendo, no murieron escondiéndose, no, murieron luchando por darles a sus familias una oportunidad de vivir, y de vivir mejor de eso tengo certeza. Nunca jamás, podremos olvidar el nombre ni las vidas de todos estos valientes, y precisamente en su honor y a su nombre viviremos, y les demostraremos a esas escorias de seres humanos que se dicen superiores que no es verdad, que están equivocados y que somos iguales. El día de ayer ganamos, no la guerra, si no una batalla nada mas, es por eso que el ejército y yo marcharemos hoy mismo al norte, hasta Hogwarts y terminaremos con los mortifagos restantes para poder recuperar la paz y la tranquilidad que habían reinado durante 15 años en nuestro mundo.

Harry realmente no esperaba que la gente aplaudiera sus palabras, el en persona sabía lo que era perder a un padre o a una madre y podía sentir empatía con todos y cada uno de los que habían perdido a alguien en la batalla.

Después de aquella breve ceremonia Harry y el resto de la orden del fénix se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Ian, era necesario que el joven auror les acompañara hasta escocia para que su reclamo fuera legítimo y valido.

Si lo encuentran, avísenme, yo soy el que debe pedirle disculpas – dijo Harry antes de que el mismo comenzara a buscarlo.

¡Harry¿todavía quieres que cumpla con el favor que me pediste? – pregunto Remus.

Si Remus, aunque los Dursley nunca fueron los mejores parientes del mundo siguen siendo mi familia y además, todavía necesito la protección que la sangre me da¿no lo crees? – dijo Harry medio en broma medio en serio.

Harry tomo rumbo en su búsqueda de Ian solamente guiado por su instinto y por lo que había aprendido con Ludwig y Balthasar de lectura de auras.

Después de un breve paseo Harry se adentro en un edificio cercano a la calle principal.

Harry avanzó por entre los escombros que había en el piso. Este era uno de los últimos edificios de la villa que quedaban por restaurar y reocuparse con gente.

Un escondite perfecto para huir – pensó Harry mientras apartaba con un sencillo hechizo un gran pedazo de cantera de su camino al mismo tiempo que apretaba contra si fuertemente su preciada carga.

El moreno siguió caminando por entre los escombros guiándose solamente con lo que su instinto le decía, instinto que probó no ser erróneo pues Harry encontró al joven encogido en una esquina con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Por favor váyase, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie – dijo el joven con cierto tono amargado en la voz.

Primero yo no soy nadie – dijo Harry tranquilamente y el joven levanto la vista al reconocer a Harry – y segundo necesitaba entregarte esto – continuo el moreno – lo encontraron en la bóveda de tu madre lo acaban de traer – termino Harry alargándole el cuaderno con tapas de cuero que cargaba bajo el brazo.

El joven se quedo mirando con calma el cuaderno para tratar de exasperar a Harry que ya se esperaba algo así pues ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. El joven al ver que su táctica no había funcionado decidió terminar de una vez por todas con lo que fuera que "su alteza" quisiera comunicarle.

Es un diario – dijo el joven con la voz carente de sentimientos.

Es su diario – respondió Harry aclarando así la importancia del cuaderno.

No me interesa saber nada de ella, puede quedárselo – dijo el joven arrojando el cuaderno a Harry de regreso.

Es necesario que lo leas, ella te escribió cartas desde el momento en que te dejo explicándote todo, no pensaba dártelas hasta que muriera pero las cosas se adelantaron – explico Harry volviendo a darle el tomo al joven.

¿Qué no puede entender que no quiero saber nada de ella! Ni de mis padres adoptivos ni de nada, toda mi vida ha sido una gran mentira que me rehusó a seguir viviendo – exclamo el joven con mucha amargura.

Se que la forma en que te lo dije no fue la mas prudente, pero de verdad que es necesario que lo leas, ella nunca pensó dejarte, pero las circunstancias le obligaron y ella hizo lo que mejor pudo, nunca olvides eso – replico Harry aún tranquilo ante los arranques de ira del joven.

¿Cómo sabe tanto¡¿Cómo demonios sabe todo eso¡¿Es que acaso sus ancestros también le otorgaron el poder de hablar con los muertos! – casi grito el joven tratando de lograr alguna clase de reacción en Harry.

Harry simplemente sonrió.

Demasiado cercano a la realidad para ser una velada revelación – pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.

Se alejo del joven aún sumido en sus pensamientos y se acerco a un boquete de lo que alguna vez fuese una ventana.

No estamos hablando de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer yo, si no de lo que puedes o no puedes hacer tú – contesto Harry.

¿yo, yo no puedo hacer nada, soy heredero de un trono que no existe, de un linaje que hace mucho dejo de ser importante y como consecuencia de las anteriores no tengo una grandiosa fortuna que compense la falta de todo lo demás. – contesto el joven de mala gana.

Tu trono puede ser reconstruido, tu linaje restablecido y tu fortuna regenerada, pero lo que no podemos hacer por ti es darte esperanza, hacerte creer que de verdad es útil oponerse al mal, hacerte entender que tienes un destino que cumplir. Hacerte entender que existe gente que esta dispuesta a tomar tu nombre como bandera para su causa, eso depende de ti solamente – termino Harry regresando la mirada al joven que ahora se encontraba de píe.

¡Todo eso lo se¡lo que no entiendes es que es difícil aceptar que tienes un papel que cumplir cuando sabes que solamente eres un error de calculo en la ovulación de tu madre¡cuando te enteras que todo lo que tu querías, todo lo que conocías no es verdad! – dijo el joven bastante exaltado – soy un hijo fuera del matrimonio, soy heredero porque no hay nadie más en línea directa que pueda asumir la responsabilidad.

Tú no eres un error de cálculo, ni de una noche, y si eres hijo fuera del matrimonio es porque tus padres no tuvieron tiempo de comprometerse en uno antes de ser asesinados por Voldemort y tu vida tampoco es una mentira, por lo menos no mas – dijo Harry tratando de convencer al joven de que accediera a sus ruegos – piensa que tienes muchos motivos para pelear en contra de Voldemort, incluso los mismos que yo, tu padre asesinado antes de conocerte, tus padres adoptivos y luego tu madre antes de recuperarte, creo que incluso tus motivos para ser fiel a esta causa superan a los míos – dijo Harry.

EL joven, que otra vez se encontraba encogido con las piernas al pecho simplemente guardo la cabeza entre las piernas y se quedo callado. Después de unos momentos la cabeza de Remus se asomo a la habitación donde se encontraban.

Harry, tengo afuera todo listo y preparado¿Qué anuncio, carrozas para uno o para dos?

Harry volteó a ver al joven que simplemente levanto la cabeza sellando de esta forma su destino.

Que sean carrozas para dos – dijo Harry con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios – Por cierto¿como debo de llamarte Ian o Alexander?

Ian esta bien – dijo el Joven poniéndose de pie - ¿Pero adonde vamos?

A recuperar tu trono, tus tierras y tu fortuna, a recuperar escocia – sentenció Harry.

* * *

FIN

Harry Potter y el Principe de Sangre Impura

Terminado el día 13 de Julio de 2005 con 543 paginas

* * *

N/A: Gracias de Verdad a Todos por haber leido hasta aqui. esta aventura fue comenzada hace poco mas de un año, en junio de 2004 como parte de un autoexamen de redacción y gramatica. luego se convirtió en mi Hobbie y esta ultima semana en mi particular obseción. Muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por haber leido y a mis amigos de fic Gary y Juani, de verdad 1000 gracias por su apoyo. a quienes me dejaron un review tendrán mi eterna gratitud. por el momento me desafanare de la escritura de fics pero pronto la reemprendera, desconozco hoy 13 de julio si regresare con una continuación de este fic ( que ya comence a planear la batalla de Hogsmeade, puede que solamente haga eso) o uno totalmente nuevo basado en el libro numero 6 que saldra a la venta el día sabado 16 del corriente en todo el mundo. de cualquier forma esperen pronto por aqui noticias mias. y gracias de verdad. espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda que haya quedado con la trama mandenme un mail, y con gusto la resolvere, creanme que trate de atar todos los cabos que mi desorganizada mente había dejado sueltos pero siempre puede haber quedado algo pendiente. 


End file.
